Baby and Battlefield
by DeathCheater
Summary: "Po-positif" katanya, dan disaat yang hampir bersamaan, "kita akan menghadapi perang dunia shinobi kelima." Bagaimana mereka akan melewatinya? (Warning: Fanfic pertama, agak gaje!) (Chapter 28 is up) (Sudah dikonfirmasi, Rinnegan! Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic pertama, jadi maaf kalo agak gak jelas.. salah ketik dan sebagainya**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Swuussh..

Angin ringan bertiup lemah di desa ini. Angin itu sangat lemah sehingga menarik semua orang keluar, bermain, bersenang-senang, tertawa menikmati suasana menyenangkan seperti ini. Dari sudut pojok paling ujung ke ujung lainnya, orang-orang tampak senang.

10 tahun..

10 tahun yang singkat, seolah baru 10 hari yang lalu. Dalam sepuluh tahun banyak yang berubah. Mulai dari hal kecil sampai hal yang luar biasa. Dalam sepuluh tahun juga banyak mimpi yang tercapai. Mulai dari bualan sampai realita. Dan dalam sepuluh tahun banyak janji yang terpenuhi. Dari hal yang tak mungkin sampai ke yang mungkin.

Perubahan, Mimpi, dan Janji..

Semuanya dialami oleh seorang ninja yang paling tidak bisa diprediksi, ninja paling iseng, ninja yang dibilang memiliki bakat seperti Yondaime, anak yang telah diramalkan, pahlawan Shinobi 5 desa, ninja yang mengalahkan Madara, Obito dan antek-anteknya, serta pembantai ekor Sepuluh. Oke, cukup dengan gelarnya. Lalu siapa ninja ini?

Dialah tak lain lagi, seorang memiliki 3 pasang kumis kucing meski kumisnya sudah mulai menghilang. Seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang spiky yang berdiri sembilan puluh derajat dari kepalanya. Ya, tak lain jagoan kita dan karakter utama dari kisah ini.

Dialah Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Namikaze? Tunggu dulu?! Oh ya, dialah anak dari si Yellow Flash of Konoha dan the Red Death. Kedua nama itu tak asing kalau anda adalah seorang Shinobi. Yellow Flash of Konoha lebih dikenal sebagai Yondaime Hokage oleh para rakyatnya, dan lebih dikenal lagi oleh para orang terdekatnya sebagai Namikaze Minato. Lalu siapa the Red Death? Dialah wanita yang paling tempramental diantara wanita-wanita lainnya. Dia terkenal akan masa kecilnya sebagai the Red Hot Habanero. Dia juga terkenal akan rambutnya yang merah semerah tomat. Si tomat ini juga memiliki nasib sama dengan Naruto sebagai Jinchuuriki. Tak salah dan tak bukan, dialah Uzumaki Kushina.

Memiliki dua orang tua yang telah 'melewati' dirinya sesaat ia memulai hidupnya, membuat Naruto tidak berkecil hati. Dia tahu kedua orang tuanya sangat sayang kepadanya. Mungkin ia memang melewati masa kecil, masa remaja, dan masa dewasanya tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu dan perhatian seorang ayah. Tapi sekarang Naruto tumbuh menjadi orang tak pantang menyerah, penyayang, dan tidak pernah ingkar janji.

Kembali ke Konoha, kita bisa melihat ada tambahan wajah disamping Godaime. Danzo? Bukan. Dia tidak pernah dihitung sebagai seorang Hokage. Danzo hanya dihitung sebagai Hokage sementara, semenjak tak ada kata dari Godaime yang akan menurunkan posisinya kepada Danzo. Lalu siapa sosok yang sudah dipahat itu?

3 kumis kucing? Dia? Sebagai Rokudaime Hokage? Sepertinya tak ada keraguan diwajah para penduduk yang meragukan dia sebagai pemimpin di desa ini. Itulah yang terjadi dalam 10 tahun, ada mimpi yang teraih.

* * *

Sementara itu diruang kerja Hokage.

Seseorang meraung-raung menyebut-nyebut dan mengutuk sesuatu. Terlihat setumpukkan kertas-kertas dari tulisan laporan para ninja dan permintaan para klien mengelilingi meja dengan lambang desa Konoha.

"Sialan..! Kenapa aku harus berakhir dengan tumpukkan kertas sialan ini?!" sang Hokage terus mengeram dengan kerasnya.

Sementara itu disisi lain ada orang dengan kepala nanas membuat segel ditangannya seketika bayangan tersebut menahan pergerakan Hokage 'asal-asalan' itu seketika. "Kau pikir, kau mau kemana tuan Hokage?"

Si Hokage makin kesal tapi malu akan kelakuannya, "Uh" dia kemudian mengelus-elus lehernya, "Aku rasa aku mau keluar sejenak."

"Maaf tuan Hokage, tapi kau setidaknya harus menyelesaikan setidaknya seperempat dari semuanya" si nanas menunjukkan perhatiannya pada tugas kenegaraannya.

"Tidakkah kau lihat, aku sudah menyelesaikan seperempatnya?" si Hokage makin frustasi dengan kertas-kertas ini.

Si nanas menghela nafas, "kau baru menyelesaikan seperduabelasnya, Naruto.."

_Andai saja aku bisa menggandakan, -_

Seketika muka yang sebelumnya pucat frustasi jadi hilang 'galau' nya dan langsung berbinar senang.

"Shika, aku punya ide yang sangat cemerlang, mungkin ini akan menghemat waktu hingga berjam-jam"

Shikamaru hanya tidak memperdulikannya dan terus melakukan segel tangannya, "heh, ide apanya.."

"Setidaknya kau lepaskan dulu tuan Hokage mu ini!" Naruto tak bisa melepaskan diri dari jurus andalan keluarga Nara itu.

"Baik-baik, aku akan segera lepaskan. Hanya jangan coba-coba untuk kabur!" Shikamaru mencoba memperingatinya berkali-kali.

"Oke-oke" seketika si ninja iseng ini membuatkan replika dirinya sebanyak 3 orang. "Bagaimana Shikamaru? Apa kau mengerti apa maksudku?" si pirang hanya menyeringai.

"Jangan bodoh Naruto! Apa kau akan menyerahkan tugas penting ini pada klonmu?"

Respon cepat langsung diterima oleh klon Naruto.

"Apa?! Jangan katakan kami harus melakukan tugas menyebalkan mu!" kata klon pertama.

"Ya! Bila disuruh memilih berlatih dengan guru Gai dengan melakukan tugas ini, lebih baik aku berlatih dengannya!" kata klon kedua.

"Setuju setuju" klon terakhir menjawab setuju dengan anggukan dikepalanya.

_Apa ini umum kalau Naruto selalu berargumen dengan klonnya?_ Pikir si nanas dengan wajah tidak pedulinya.

"Bisakah kalian tenang? Kalian akan mematuhi perintahku! Kerjakanlah tugas itu!" Naruto makin 'ngegas' dengan tingkah bocah dari klonnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan Naruto yang sebenarnya lakukan?" ketiga klon menanyakannya bersamaan.

Dengan menyeringai Naruto berkata, "Tak ada urusannya dengan kalian!"

Si nanas khawatir. Memang tugas akan dikerjakan, tapi akankah semuanya diingat oleh Naruto?

"Tidak usah khawatir, Shikamaru, aku dan klon ku semuanya memiliki pikiran yang satu, yaitu aku. Jadi semua yang telah klon ku lakukan akan tersimpan dimemori ku.."

Shikamaru bisa melihat kebijaksanaan dalam diri Naruto. Dia hanya tersenyum sedikit. "Lalu apa yang akan Naruto sebenarnya akan lakukan?"

Naruto menyeringai, "kan sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu" dengan begitu, Naruto meloncat keluar jendela.

"Huh, merepotkan!" Shikamaru hanya bisa berkata demikian saat Hokagenya bertingkah nyeleneh.

* * *

Kembali lagi bersama Naruto, dia kini sedang menyusuri jalan utama desa Konoha. Dia ingat sekali saat masa kecilnya. Saat ia masih dibilang Iblis. Semua orang akan menaikkan kepalanya dan tak akan melihat kearahnya. Apabila ada yang melihat kearahnya pasti itu pandangan yang menyatakan "jijik." Dan para orang tua akan menarik anaknya menjauh dari dirinya.

Namun kini, semua orang sudah tidak mau melihat jijik akan dirinya. Semua orang tak ada yang mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi kepadanya, malah banyak saat ia bertemu para penduduk, mereka membungkuk, menunjukkan rasa hormat padanya. Para orang tua pun tak lagi menarik anaknya menjauh dari dirinya.

"Tuan Hokage"

"Tuan Hokage"

"Tuan Hokage"

"Tuan Hokage"

Suara-suara itu kebanyakan diikuti dengan bungkukkan dari para penduduknya. Sedangkan si Hokage hanya tersenyum.

Tap Tap Tap

Langkah sang Hokage berhenti didepan restoran yang terkenal seantero dunia Shinobi dengan Ramennya. Ichiraku Ramen namanya. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Hokage yang kini menjabat senang sekali datang ke restoran ini. Dulu mungkin hanya kedai kecil. Tapi kini dengan dana bantuan Hokage, kedai ini menjadi restoran dengan lebih banyak meja. Sehingga lebih banyak pelanggan bisa makan ditempat itu.

"Hokage! Tuan Hokage!" kata lelaki paruh baya dari dalam ruang dapurnya.

"Tidak perlu sebegitu formal, cukup Naruto. Kau kan sangat mengenalku" sambut si Hokage rendah diri.

"Ah, bagaimana pun juga, kau kan Hokage. Jadi, seperti biasa?" dia tahu selera Hokage tak pernah berubah.

"Ya" jawabnya singkat. Seketika si koki pergi kembali ke dapur. Tak perlu berapa lama, 3 mangkok besar ramen sapi datang menghampirinya dengan bau yang sangat dikenal oleh Hokage.

Slerp.

Normal. Naruto sangat cepat bila berurusan dengan makanan para dewa. Setelah dia membayar, dia berjalan keluar, mengarahkan dirinya pulang.

* * *

Rumah keluarga Namikaze.

Naruto membuka pintu gerbang rumah mewah itu. Rumah itu cukup besar untuk menampung 10 orang didalamnya. Bunyi pagar besi mengiringi kedatangannya kembali ketempat pribadinya. Langsung ia membuka pintu dan mendapati setangai bunga mawar dalam vas air dingin. Tepat disampingnya ada sebuah pesan singkat. Karena rasa kepo berlebihan, Naruto segera melepas sendal ninjanya dan masuk begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan salam. Naruto membuka amplop itu pelan-pelan, curiga dari seseorang yang aneh. Dan kemudian, lipatan kertas ia perlebar sampai terlihat kalimat.

Surat itu begitu aneh karena hanya berbunyi, "Selamat Ya!" dan tak lain pengirimnya adalah, seorang yang memiliki rambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda, Yamanaka Ino. Hokage merasa ada yang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Entah itu apakah, mungkin ia akan menemukan jawabnya setelah ia bertemu..

"Eh Naruto, selamat datang.." wanita itu muncul dari lorong sebelah. Siapa wanita ini? Singkatnya dia tinggal dengan Naruto. Wanita ini berciri-ciri rambut panjang dengan warna pink dengan dahi besar. Dia memiliki mata berwarna hijau emerald. Ikat kepalanya ia modifikasi sebagai bandana. Ia juga memakai baju berwarna putih dengan rok panjang berwarna pink. Dialah _love of his life, love of hokage's life_, seseorang yang telah _move on_ dari Sasuke, ninja medis paling hebat saat ini dan istri Hokage.

Namikaze Uzumaki Haruno Sakura. Perubahan. Itulah yang terjadi selama 10 tahun, ada hati seseorang yang berubah. 5 tahun setelah kepergian Naruto dalam pencarian kekuatan, Kunoichi pink ini menyadari, dia tak mencintai seorang Uchiha tapi hanya mencintai seorang Namikaze. Bahkan dalam 5 tahunnya Naruto, dia hanya menerima fakta bahwa dia hanya mencintainya. Dan tak disangka, 1 tahun kemudian mereka berpacaran, 2 tahun kemudian mereka bertunangan, dan 6 bulan kemudian mereka menikah.

"Sakura, aku pulang.. Maaf aku tidak mengucapkan salam.." Naruto hanya mengusap-usap lehernya.

"Tidak apa Naruto.." secepat kilat, Sakura langsung menaruh perhatian ke kertas yang sedang dibaca Naruto.

"Uh.. Naruto? Itu apa?" Naruto kaget. Istrinya pun tidak tahu kalau surat ini ditaruh disebelah vas dengan mawar.

"I-ini dari Ino. Apa dia kesini hari ini?" Sakura menggelengkan kepala.

Naruto memberikan suratnya ke Sakura. Sakura melihat isi surat itu dan matanya melebar dan alisnya naik.

_Oh iya! Aku baru ingat! Aku akan memberitahunya sekarang!_ Pikir si pink dengan gembiranya. Suaminya tak dapat memberi eksprasi lebih dari kebingungan. Melihat istrinya menyeringai, sang Hokage langsung merinding melihatnya.

"Naruto, ikut aku sekarang!" katanya dengan nada pelan. Naruto tahu, ada dua kemungkinan apabila ia berkata dengan nada seperti itu. Kemungkinan pertama seperti, "_im gonna kill you!_" dan kemungkinan kedua, "cepat ikut denganku, jika tidak, _im gonna kill you!_" Yah memang keduanya menunjukkan hal yang sama, tapi Naruto hanya bisa keringat dingin melihat tampang istrinya yang dikenal tempramen.

Segera, Naruto langsung melepas semua atribut ninjanya. Dan mengikuti Sakura, ke kamar mereka. Naruto makin berkeringat saat memasuki master bedroom milik mereka. Langsung mereka duduk.

"S-sakura, apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Naruto tergagap, takut salah perkataan.

Sakura masih dalam bayangan tergelapnya dan mengambil sebuah alat, "apa kau tau ini apa?" dan memberikannya kepada Naruto.

Karena kurang pengetahuan, dia hanya menjawab, "Termometer?" Tidak beralasan ia menjawab itu. Karena alat itu sedikit hangat, ia langsung mengasumsikannya sebagai termometer.

"Idiot.." kerutan muncul di pelipisnya. Agak sedikit keras ia mengatakan, "ini alat penguji kehamilan, bodoh!"

"Uhuh.. Lalu hasilnya?" Naruto makin keringat dingin mendengar itu alat penguji kehamilan! Dan tak ayal, matanya ikut melebar. _Aku tahu itu! Mungkin itu alasannya dia pagi ini muntah dan mual! Dia pasti hamil! Yeay! _Beberapa dari bagian dirinya sangat senang, tapi beberapa bagian siap untuk menerima jawaban terburuk.

"Um-um.. Um" Sakura wajahnya sangat merah. Sangat merah hingga menandingi warna rambutnya.

"Ayolah Sakura sayang, jangan tuan Hokagemu menunggu.." Naruto makin tidak sabar.

"Po-positif!"

Wajah Naruto langsung berhenti bergetar. Kepalanya tertunduk sebentar. Dalam hati ia terus berfikir. _Aku akan jadi ayah! Ayah, ibu, kalian akan memiliki seorang cucu! Pertapa genit, nenek, kalian akan punya cicit! Sasuke, kau akan menjadi wali anakku! Kurama, aku akan jadi ayah! _Air mata turun perlahan dari sang Kage dari Konoha. Dia tersedu-sedu mengepalkan tangannya. Tak terkira rasanya baginya menjadi seorang ayah.

Disatu sisi, Sakura merasa Naruto tidak senang dengan berita baik itu. Ia langsung memberanikan diri berbicara kepada Naruto. "Na-naruto?" Sakura menaruh tangannya dipundak Naruto. "Apakah tidak tepat waktunya?" dia kaget, Naruto balik memegang pundak Sakura kedua pundak dengan kedua tangannya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang masih dialiri air mata. Tak disangka, ia langsung mengelus rambut panjangnya yang terjulur dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan.

"Sangat tepat! Aku-aku-aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikannya!" masih terisak, ia mencoba mengatakan kata-kata tersebut yang telah ia rangkai.

"Naruto.." matanya yang awalnya kaget berubah jadi mata yang tersenyum. Pelan-pelan, ia melepas pelukan suaminya dan, "tak penting bagaimana cara kau mengekspresikannya.. Yang terpenting sekarang, kau akan menjadi seorang ayah!" dia memberinya sedikit semangat dengan senyuman yang menentramkan.

"Terimakasih Sakura! Terimakasih! Kau telah memberiku keluarga dan memberikan cintamu! Jadi terimakasih! Terimakasih!" Naruto terus berkata demikian hingga Sakura harus membungkamnya. Lalu ia menaruh telunjuknya di bibirnya.

"Hussh, tidak perlu.. Naruto, tidak perlu.. Semenjak Sai memberitahu perasaanmu kepadaku, aku jadi menyadari siapa yang selama ini selalu ada disampingku. Aku tahu siapa yang menyelamatku dari dinginnya hati Teme-mu itu," mendengar Teme, Naruto agak tertawa kecil namun masih terisak, "Aku tahu siapa yang selalu mencintaiku, aku tahu siapa yang sangat spesial bagiku. Dan aku mengerti sekarang setelah semua perasaan yang sangat rumit itu, aku tahu orang itu adalah kau Naruto.." katanya perlahan sesaat ia menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Naruto. "Dari semua yang kukatakan saat kita dinegeri Besi sampai kecemburuanku pada Hinata saat perang dunia, semuanya sangat nyata bagiku, bahwa kaulah yang akan membahagiakanku hingga nanti kelak kita berpisah.." momen tersebut sangat menentramkan bagi pasangan muda ini. Hingga akhirnya seseorang menggedor-gedor pintu.

"Tuan Hokage! Tuan Hokage!"teriak seorang ANBU berambut emo di depan rumah Hokage.

"Tunggu disini Sakura, aku akan turun kebawah.." setelah memberi kecupan di kening istri langsung ia berlari ke pintu depan. Ternyata istrinya masih memegang bajunya. Naruto melihat kecemasan di wajah istrinya.

"Bawalah berita baik.." katanya pelan. Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyum yang menyatakan "semua akan baik-baik saja."

Naruto membuka pintu dan ia melihat sosok pemimpin ANBU didepannya. "Sasuke? Ada apa? Sebaiknya ini penting.." Janji. Itulah yang terjadi setelah 10 tahun, ada janji yang terpenuhi. Naruto akhirnya menepati janjinya terhadap Sakura. Sasuke kembali ke desa meski harus memerlukan sedikit usaha. Tak lama setelah perang berakhir, si Uchiha keras kepala dan haus darah ini menemui Naruto. Kedua bertarung dimana mereka memulainya dulu, di lembah akhir. Untungnya Naruto menang dan memberi Sasuke cahaya. Dengan ini janjinya kepada Sakura telah terpenuhi.

"Ada sesuatu darurat yang perlu kau lihat, tuan Hokage.." dengan mengangguk, Naruto kembali keatas, kekamar. Melihat Sakura terbaring, ia tak mau membangunkannya. Lalu ia menyelimutinya dan mencium dikeningnya.

_Aku akan segera kembali.. _Katanya saat menutup pintu kamarnya. Dan ia kembali ke depan pintu, menemui kembali 'saudaranya.' Dengan topi Hokage, rompi, dan jubah putihnya di siap menuju menara Hokage.

* * *

Saat itu hampir petang. Naruto bersama Komandan tertinggi ANBU menuju menara tempat Hokage bekerja. Tiba ditempat, Naruto duduk di meja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas menyebalkan itu. Dengan tenang Naruto mulai menghela nafas dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, Sasuke beritahu apa yang terjadi? Apa yang membuatku harus meninggalkan istriku sendirian?" Sasuke hanya membungkuk, meminta maaf akan kelancangannya kepada Hokage yang selama ini ia sebut 'dobe.'

"Maaf, tuan Hokage. Tapi sebaiknya anda melihat ini.." Sasuke memberikannya gulungan. Di gulungan itu terlihat beberapa ornamen music, seperti not balok. Mungkinkah dari desa Suara?

Naruto mencoba melepas sesuatu yang menahan gulungan tersebut dari tidak menggulung. Perlahan dia meng-unroll gulungan tersebut. Ia melihat tulisan tersebut ditulis dengan tinta merah. Mungkin bukan tinta merah, karena berbau amis. "Hmm, darah. Dan ini darah ular." Dia masih menganalisis gulungan, apakah ada racun atau tidak. Dan benar saja, bagian belakang gulungan tiba-tiba mendirikan jarun-jarum kecil yang penuh dengan neurotoksin dari seekor kobra.

"Percobaan pembunuhan? Orang menulis ini harus lebih pintar.." tawa kecil sarkatis keluar dari mulutnya. Rokudaime Hokage, langsung membaca isi gulungan tersebut. Mata sang Hokage awalnya biasa namun kemudian matanya memberi respon diikuti dengan alisnya yang naik turun. "Tertanda Kabuto!?" mata Naruto berubah yang awalnya sebiru laut, menjadi semerah darah.

_"Hei nak, kontrol emosimu! Jangan biarkan orang bodoh yang menulis surat ini membuatmu melakukan hal bodoh!" _untung ada Kyuubi yang masih mengontrol emosinya. Ia berusaha menenangkan Naruto, semenjak dia adalah orang kepercayaan nomor dua setelah Sakura.

_"Aku tahu Kurama! Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan dia melakukan hal ini! Untuk kedua kalinya.." _tensi Naruto makin meningkat. Emosi memang mudah merasuki tubuh Naruto. Berkali-kali ia jatuh karena emosi. Mulai dari pertempuran dengan Sasuke dilembah akhir saat masih Genin sampai saat invasi Pain.

_"Aku mengerti kau ingin menghancurkan orang ini, tapi setidaknya untuk saat ini pikirkanlah. Dengar, kau tak ingin anakmu tidak mengenali ayahnya kan? Dan kau juga tak mau istrimu menangis setiap malam? Iya kan? Tentu kau juga tak mau para penduduk kehilangan pemimpin yang mereka banggakan, kan?" _Entah kapan Kurama mulai perhatian dengan Naruto, tapi ia tahu apa yang terbaik bagi Naruto.

_"Tapi Kurama, aku hanya tak mau dunia kembali menerima pahitnya peperangan, kita baru saja menikmati kedamaian selama 10 tahun. Aku tak mau para Shinobi harus mengorbankan diri mereka lagi hanya karena keselamatku. Lagi pula aku ini seorang ninja level Kage, tugasku adalah melindungi-" _saat Naruto sibuk mengeluarkan argumennya, kalimatnya terpotong.

_"Melindungi yang kau cintai bukan? Bagaimana kau melindungi seseorang, apa bila seseorang itu sudah tidak ada? Sekali lagi aku katakan, Yondaime dan Kushina, mereka berharap lebih Naruto, mereka ingin anak mereka tidak ingin kau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Mereka tak ada saat kau membutuhkan. Apa kau mau anakmu mengalami hal yang sama?" _untuk beberapa saat Naruto terdiam. Ia memflashback hidupnya. Ia tahu hidupnya penuh dengan kesengsaraan, hingga muncul Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Jiraya, Sandaime, Tsunade, dan teman-temannya kedalam hidupnya. Kemudian ia membayangkan bagaimana bila anak seorang Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto hidup sebagai seorang anak yatim, bagaimana cara Sakura membesarkannya, dan bagaimana rasanya tidak mengetahui ayahnya sejak lahir.

Naruto mulai menyadari kata-kata bijak Kurama, _"uh Kurama.. Kurasa kau ada benarnya.. Kau benar, aku tak boleh membiarkan emosiku mengambil alih diriku, tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal.."_

_"Sebutkan!"_

_"Sejak kapan kau menjadi rubah yang bijak?" _Naruto tahu, Kurama selalu ada disisinya. Meskipun ia terkenal telah menghancurkan Konoha 26 tahun lalu, Naruto selalu menganggapnya seorang kawan yang selalu membantunya.

Mendengar pertanyaannya Kurama mendengus, _"huh terserahlah, sekarang pergi dari hadapanku! Aku mau tidur!" _Kurama ya Kurama, perkerjaannya selalu tidur saat tidak dibutuhkan.

_Kurama, kau memang yang terbaik _pikirnya tersenyum dan keluar dari pikirannya kembali ke alam realita.

Kembali kealam realita, Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya bisa melihat Naruto sedang berdiam diri. Masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh si rubah bijak itu katakan.

"Jadi, tuan Hokage, apa isi surat itu?" tanya asisten pemalas itu. Keduanya masih belum mengetahui apapun tentang surat itu. Yang mereka tahu, hanyalah surat itu bergulungan dengan ornamen desa Suara.

"Sasuke.." Naruto memulai dengan Sasuke. "Tolong panggil para Jonin.." ucapan Naruto sangat serius. Shikamaru pun merasakannya.

"Baik, tuan Hokage.." dengan itu Sasuke mengangguk dan pergi.

"Shikamaru, tolong jangan beritahu Sakura tentang untuk apa pertemuan ini, aku tidak mau merusak segalanya.." dengan wajah yang sangat resah ia terus menatap keluar jendela.

"Tentu saja, tapi apa isi surat itu? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Sakura?" Shikamaru makin terbingung dengan apa isinya dan apa korelasi antara istrinya.

"Untuk isi surat itu, lebih baik nanti, setelah kita semua berkumpul, dan untuk Sakura, dia sedang mengandung, aku tak mau mood aneh mengganggu kandungannya.." Naruto makin resah tapi Shikamaru agak tersulut wajahnya saat mendengar istri tuan Hokagenya sedang mengandung.

"Selamat Naruto, um, maksudku Hokage, tuan Hokage.." menggaruk-garuk kepalanya saat salah perkataan, tipikal Shikamaru.

"Tak apa Shikamaru, aku selalu menganggapmu saudaraku" Naruto selalu tahu cara membuat teman-temannya senang. Dan tak berapa lama, para Jonin berkumpul.

_Aduh Sasuke.. Kenapa kau harus membawa Sakura juga? Aku rasa aku harus mengeluarkannya sejenak. _Semua jonin berdiri menghadap meja Hokage. Menanti Hokage berbicara.

"Sasuke tolong kemari sebentar.. " si Hokage memberikan lambaian tangan yang berarti "kemari." "Kenapa kau bawa Sakura?!" katanya berbisik.

"Dia itu seorang Jonin, bodoh?!" Sasuke hanya mengerutkan pelipisnya, kesal akan tingkah Hokagenya.

"Bukannya aku bilang jangan bawa Sakura?!" aduh aduh, Naruto memang pelupa.

"Kau tidak bilang, bodoh?!" Naruto memberi tampang, _Oh iya._

"Terimakasih Sasuke, kau bisa kembali" dia memasang senyum yang memaksa. Semua Jonin hanya kebingungan tentang apa yang baru saja sepasang rival itu berbisik satu sama lain. Seketika Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangan kearah Sakura.

"Maaf, tolong tunggu sebentar, ada hal penting yang ingin ku katakan kepada istriku secara personal, Sakura?" Semuanya terpaksa harus menunggu Hokage selesai dengan urusannya. Bangun dari singgasananya, Naruto menuntun sebentar istrinya keluar ruangnya.

* * *

"Sakura, aku minta maaf, kau sebaiknya tidak berada disini.." dia tahu, dia tidak bisa menyuruh Sakura seenaknya.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" Sakura memberi tampang kebingungan.

"Percayalah Sakura, ini bukan sesuatu yang seharusnya kau dengar.." ia mulai mencoba meyakinkan diri istrinya untuk pulang.

"Naruto, aku ini istri mu aku berhak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan suamiku" kata seorang Kunoichi yang benar-benar _care_ dengan suaminya.

"Tapi Sakura, aku tak mau ini menjadi masalah dikemudian hari, aku tak mau kau dan juniorku terlibat"

"Aku mengerti Naruto tapi aku ingin tahu, apa masalahmu, aku hanya ingin membantumu"

"Kau telah banyak membantuku, tapi aku yakin, kali ini, kau tidak bisa membantuku" mendengar suaminya berkata demikian, Sakura merasa dirinya _useless_.

"Apa kau tak percaya lagi kepada istrimu?" sisi tempramen Sakura mulai mengambil alihnya.

"Sakura, a-aku" tergagap, Naruto mencoba menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Jangan tergagap, tuan Namikaze! Jawab aku!" sebenarnya ia tak ingin berteriak pada suaminya, tapi sesuatu memaksanya.

Naruto seketika membungkusnya dengan rangkulan hangatnya. "Sakura, aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan keluargaku lagi untuk sekian kalinya. Aku hanya ingin kalian tetap hidup. Aku hanya-aku hanya" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan air mata kesedihannya.

"Kau tak perlu takut, dan aku pun tak akan takut, aku punya lelaki yang sangat kuat melindungi aku dan juniormu" kembali, ia memberikan senyum menentramkan yang menyejukkan hati Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa tahan kalau aku melihat senyumanmu."

"Baka! Tentu saja kau tidak dapat tahan, aku istrimu!" keduanya saling berciuman, tidak perlu dijelaskan.

"Tapi ini serius, aku tak mau kau mengetahui sedikit pun tertang hal ini untuk sekarang"

"Masih nggak mau kasih tahu hah? Masih tidak percaya hah?"

_Sakura, cepat atau lambat kau akan tahu, tapi untuk saat ini aku benar-benar- _pikirnya sebelum kembali ke alam nyata.

"Naruto!?"

"Kau sebaiknya pulang, karena orang-orang didalam menungguku" sang Hokage tak mau menyakiti hati love of her life-nya.

Istrinya hanya berbalik arah tak mau menatap matanya lagi, "jika memang serahasia itu," Sakura tidak membalikkan badannya, hanya kepala yang memutar ke arah Naruto, "bawalah berita baik untuk istrimu.."

_Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa berjanji Sakura, ini berita buruk._

Dengan tersenyum keduanya kembali ketempat masing-masing, Naruto kembali kemejanya, Sakura kembali kerumah Namikaze.

* * *

Semuanya terdiam tidak mau mulai jika Hokage belum berkata apapun, tapi seorangpemelihara anjing mulai duluan.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau punya alasan jelas kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami!" Kiba agak tidak tenang dengan situasi yang membuatnya menunggu.

"Ki-kiba, tolong.. Agak sedikit hormat.. Kepada Hokage" sebut nyonya Hyuuga Inuzuka.

"Tolong Hinata, jangan terus-terusan-" dia memang tak pernah memberi hormat pada siapapun kecuali istrinya sendiri.

"Hinata benar Kiba, tolong berikan sedikit respek terhadapnya. Benar dia kawan kita, tapi saat ini dia sedang dalam posisi Hokage" masih dalam bayang-bayangnya, Shino mengatakan hal yang sangat bijak.

"Lalu, tuan Hokage muda, tolong sebutkan masalahnya dan akan kami atasi dengan semangat masa mudaku!" Lee, setelah 10 tahun bahkan tak merubah penampilannya.

"Temanku, kita punya masalah masalah serius disini, dan Lee, kita tak mungkin dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini semudah yang kau katakan" kata sang Hokage dengan kalemnya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Ya, apa masalahnya?"

"Cepat sebutkan masalahnya!"

"Kita" perlahan-lahan ia mengatakannya sehingga tidak ada orang yang mendengarnya tidak jelas, "Kita akan menghadapi Perang Dunia Shinobi kelima." Titik dan dor! Semua orang melenguh mendengar sang Hokage menyatakan akan ada hantaman besar, dan itu adalah.. Perang dunia kelima. Sekali lagi, dunia Shinobi harus merasakan pahitnya peperangan dan hilangnya perdamaian. Bahkan bagi seorang bayi yang belum lahir pun harus merasakan kejamnya medan perang.

Di Rumah Namikaze, Sakura duduk terdiam menaruh tangannya didada, _Naruto aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku harap tak akan ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. _Suara ketokan pintu memecah ketenangan Sakura yang sedang berdoa.

* * *

Sementara itu, ditempat yang sangat jauh sekali.

"Aku akan membalasmu Uchiha! Dan Naruto, sekali lagi aku akan memecah ketenangan ini!" kata si Sennin Ular menyeringai dalam hoodienya.

Dan itulah yang terjadi setelah 10 tahun, masih harus ada pertumpahan darah.

* * *

**Note: Wah emang gajelas ya? Tiba-tiba punya pikiran nulis aja. Ini pertama kalinya nulis fanfic, Mungkin review bisa ngebantu. Review abis baca. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo, DeathCheater balik lagi! Dari 2 review awal, dua-duanya bener bener ngebantu. So thank you so much! **

**Anyway get to the disclaimer : I don't have Naruto, i wish i could. And Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Apa?"

"Ini.. Tidak mungkin!"

"Kau serius dengan itu?!"

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk," ditengah-tengah pertemuan, Chouji sendak akibat keripiknya sendiri. Dia sibuk sedari tadi memukul-mukul dadanya yang penuh dengan lemak. Sedangkan seorang blondie membantunya memukul punggungnya.

Perang Dunia Shinobi Kelima? Hmm.. Para Jonin memiliki reaksi berbeda. Ada yang biasa seperti Sasuke yang selalu dingin, Shikamaru yang selalu merepotkan, dan Shino yang selalu, "..." Ada juga yang memberi reaksi berlebihan. Contohnya Lee dan Gai dengan spandex hijau kesukaannya. Cukup dengan reaksi, apa sebenarnya si surat itu? Perang Dunia Kelima? Yang benar saja..

"Tuan Hokage, ini terdengar merepotkan, tapi Perang Dunia Kelima?" merepotkan? Pasti.

Mendehem, Naruto mulai menjelaskan apa yang dikatakan, "Sepertinya, aku harus membacakan isi surat ini."

* * *

Pemimpin desa ini dengan hormat mengirimkan pesan ini kepada Hokage,

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

Halo Naruto, apa kabar?

Heh, aku rasa mimpimu tergapai bukan?

Apa kau mengenali tanda disegel gulungannya?

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengenalinya, iya bukan?

Ya benar, ini adalah surat dari desa Suara.

Kau pasti mengira desa Suara sudah hancur oleh perbuatan Uchiha itu.

Kau salah!

Kami membangun kembali desa Suara.

Kami membangun kekuatan militer kami sendiri.

Kami membangun perekonomian dan perdagangan kami sendiri.

Dan coba tebak!

10 tahun memang waktu yang sangat cukup bagi kami.

Cukup untuk mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menghancurkan desa sialanmu!

Jangan anggap lagi remeh desa kami!

Dulu boleh kami kalah! Dulu boleh kami dihancurkan!

Kami yakin kami bisa berdiri sendiri!

Dan coba tebak lagi!

Tidak kurang dari 24 jam, Mizukage bertekuk lutut dihadapan rakyat desa Suara.

Kenapa kami menyerang desa Kiri?

Karena kami ingin menlenyapkan desa lainnya satu persatu,

Sebelum menuju Konoha..

Ironis bukan?

Biar kuberi tahu. Benar kalian menang melawan Madara dan Juubinya,

Tapi itu terjadi ketika kalian bersama-sama!

Apa yang terjadi bila hanya Konoha melawan sepasukan Edo Tensei?

Bisa membayangkannya?

Heh, benar Perang Dunia Shinobi kelima.

Dengan ini aku menyatakan Perang dengan Konoha dan dengan siapapun yang mencoba membantunya.

Tertanda, pemimpin desa Suara, Yakushi Kabuto.

Nb: disaat kau menerima surat ini, mungkin aku sudah menguasai Suna, Iwa, dan Kumo. Jadi bersiaplah! Aku beri waktu 1 minggu sebelum penyerangan.

* * *

Dengan itu, sang Hokage menggulung kembali gulungan itu.

"Kabuto?!" semuanya tak percaya. Semua yakin kalau Kabuto sudah lama mati atau setidaknya masih terperangkap dalam Izanaminya Itachi.

Mata Naruto menajam kearah Sasuke, "bisa jelaskan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke yang diminta keterangan, masih dalam keadaan syok. Tubuhnya masih bergetar. "Ba-ba-bagaimana bisa? I-i-izanami adalah genjutsu yang terus mengulang keadaan, sehingga menciptakan sebuah keadaan dimana dia terus berada dalam ilusi yang sama."

"Kecuali.." dengan tanggap Naruto meneruskan dan semuanya makin tergetar. "Kecuali, ada yang menyadarkannya.."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Satu-satunya orang yang yang mengetahui seluk beluk desa Suara adalah.." sikap bijak Hokage sangat muncul pada saat seperti ini.

"Sasuke, grup elang, dan.. Orochimaru.." kata Hokage dalam nada datar yang serius.

"Itu tidak mungkin! Grup elang semua berada di Konoha, dan orang pedofil itu.." Sasuke sangat serius dengan pembelaannya.

"Apa kau yakin kau membunuhnya, Sasuke?" semua Jonin hanya memutar kepala antara Hokage-Sasuke, Hokage-Sasuke, dan terus menerus.

"Aku sangat yakin, bahkan Karin melihatnya tergolek tak berdaya!" pembelaannya malah memberikan bukti yang tidak kompeten.

"Tergolek lemah bukan berarti mati, Sasu-gay!" dia berteriak ke temannya. Naruto harus berusaha keras untuk menurunkan tensi dan emosinya. Dia kembali melancarkan tenggorokkannya dan, "Shikamaru, apa pendapatmu?"

"Ah iya, tuan Hokage, menurutku kita tak boleh mengambil langkah bodoh, kita harus tanggapi ini dengan serius!" manusia pemalas ini entah kenapa dipercaya menadi asisten Hokage. Mungkin karena IQ?

"Lalu, apa saranmu?"

"Jika benar 4 desa lain telah dijatuhkan, maka sebaiknya kita harus membawa mereka kemari sebagai pengungsi, dan mungkin mereka akan berguna sebelum peperangan dimulai."

"Lanjutkan"

"Para ANBU akan menuntun para pengungsi kemari dan kita disatu sisi, akan membuat tempat penampungan semi-permanen, dan mengumpulkan kekuatan."

"Apa ini tidak apa? Menggunakan pengungsi sebagai pejuang. Bisa saja diantara mereka tidak diterima."

"Aku rasa selama kita terikat dalam Aliansi Shinobi, semua akan baik-baik saja.."

Raut wajahnya masih tidak menunjukkan perubahan. Dia kemudian menyuruh bawahannnya, Sasuke untuk menuntun para pengungsi ke Konoha. "Sasuke, kumpulkan pasukan ANBU, buat 4 kelompok dengan masing-masing 10 orang. Sekarang!"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan seketika dia menghilang.

"Ino dan Shikamaru kalian akan bertanggung jawab atas intelijen dan strategi"

"Shino dan Sai akan mengambil posisi pengintai beserta Hinata"

"Kiba dan Lee, kalian akan mengambil posisi penyergap"

"Chouji kau nanti akan bertanggung jawab dengan pertempuran jarak dekat"

"Tenten akan mengurus segala persenjataan"

"Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, kalian akan ditugaskan nanti pada divisi lain"

"Dan untuk posisi medis, akan diambil oleh.. Shizune" tadinya dia akan bilang Sakura. Mengingat dia sedang hamil, tak mau ia meresikokan si jabang bayi untuk masuk kedalam peperangan.

"Apa aku jelas!" dengan lantang Naruto mengatakannya. Semangat api yang membara berada dititik paling panas.

"Ya!" jawab para Jonin berbarengan. Mereka tahu Naruto sangat bijak, dia tak mungkin salah menempatkan orang. Dia tahu kemampuan orang. Dia tahu batasannya.

"Baik, kalian dibubarkan, kecuali Shikamaru.."

_Kenapa selalu aku? Merepotkan.. _Orang ini sangat tidak mau direpotkan. Asisten pemalas.

"Shikamaru, aku mau membicarakan sesuatu.."

"Oke, tapi jangan lama-lama, atau Temari akan meniupku ke desa Suara.." dia tahu kapan saat formal dengan Hokage, dan kapan saat informal dengannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sambil berjalan?" mengambil topinya, Naruto keluar kantor menuju jalan utama Konoha.

* * *

"Jadi apa? Kau ingin berkata apa?" Shikamaru bisa melihat wajah Naruto sedang gusar. Ada beberapa kemungkin bila wajah Naruto sedang gusar. Pertama karena tugas menyebalkannya. Kedua karena masalah dengan Sakura.

"Ini tentang Sakura.."Naruto makin gusar saat menyebut namanya.

"Oh, apa? Ada masalah?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, aku khawatir dengan kandungannya. Yah meski masih muda usianya, dan pergerakannya masih bebas, aku rasa aku hanya tak bisa membiarkan masuk ke medan pertempuran.. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Naruto hanya termenung dan mengusap-usap leher belakangnya.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan dia, tapi dengarlah, dia itu sangat dibutuhkan. Dia itu ninja medis terhebat. Bahkan kehebatannya telah melampaui nyonya Tsunade. Coba bayangkan jika dia tidak ada saat pertempuran, jika dia tidak disisimu saat kau cedera, mungkin dia akan sangat merasa bersalah dan itu hanya merusak emosinya lalu mungkin juga itu aka berimbas pada kandungannya."

"Iya aku tahu, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata dia yang malah cedera?" tak ada orang yang sebaik Shikamaru saat diajak curhat.

"Kau ini kuat, tak ada seorang pun yang pernah mengalahkanmu, benarkan? Dan kau tahu itu. Kau hanya perlu menjaganya di lapangan. Tapi disatu sisi kau tidak perlu terlalu proaktif, biarkan saja dia bertindak."

Saat Shikamaru menaikkan tangannya dibelakang kepala, Naruto kembali berbicara. "Apabila dia melakukan hal yang bodoh? Kau dan aku pun tak bisa menjamin itu, kan?" Semua orang juga tahu Sakura itu terkenal akan sifatnya yang mudah termakan emosi.

"Naruto, generasi kita itu umur berapa sih? 26 tahun, kan? Dia tahu mana yang benar. Dia tahu mana yang idiot sepertimu dan mana yang pintar sepertiku."

"Haha, kau benar aku mulai mengerti.." sosok pemalas seperti Shikamaru bisa melakukan konversasi sebaik ini? Tidak mungkin.

"Hehe, kau tahu Naruto, kau bisa meminta saranku kapan saja.."

"Aku tahu, asalkan kau tidak sedang tidur atau menatap awan, iya kan? Hihi" masih sempat-sempatnya nyeloteh. Tapi mengingat countdown menuju D-day makin dekat, ia tak mau melewati momen damai semacam ini.

"Yap, sepertinya kita berpisah disini, kau kesana, aku kesitu.. Sampai jumpa tuan Nanas!" Naruto dengan begitu melambaikan tangan dan pulang berlainan arah dengan Shika.

_Heh, dasar Hokage yang merepotkan, masih bertingkah seperti bocah! _Dia hanya tersenyum dan juga memberikan lambaian tangan.

* * *

Sesampainya Naruto dirumah Namikaze, ia mendapati master bedroomnya kosong.

Tap Tap Tap

Dia menyusuri dapur dan mendapati secarik kertas dengan memo, "Aku berada di Rumah Sakit, jangan tunggu aku untuk makan malam.."

_Sakura, aku tak mau kau menerima beban lagi. Cukup dengan Sasuke, aku tak mau perang juga menjadi beban. _Pikirnya sambil mengambil ramen instan dari lemari kayu jati.

Bleb Bleb Bleb

Air menandakan sudah masak dan mendidih. Langsung ia menuangkan air mendidih itu ke dalam cup ramen instan itu. Ramen, membawa kedamaian sesaat baginya sebelum menuju perang. Makanan para dewa, menurutnya. Tapi menurut Sakura, itu makanan para iblis. Mengingat momen-momen ini Naruto tertawa sendirian. Ia ingat bagaiman kencan pertamanya dengan Sakura. Waktu mengajaknya ke kedai ramen Teuchi.

Melamun dengan tangan menopang dagunya, ketokan pintu untuk kedua kalinya terdengar oleh Naruto hari ini. Bukan ketukan satu tangan, tapi tiga tangan.

"Permisi! Guru Naruto!"

"Guru Naruto! Cepat buka!"

"Jangan buat kami menunggu!"

Tiga suara berbeda memanggil Naruto sebagai guru?

Langsung Naruto berjalan perlahan menghampiri pintu rumahnya dan membukanya. Dia melihat 3 orang Chunin berada didepannya menunggu gurunya membuka pintu. "Oh hey! Ternyata kalian, apa yang ingin kalian lakukan disini? Kalian rindu guru kalian?" haduh, tidak pernah terbayangkan kalau Naruto pernah Jadi guru.

"Takashi mengajak kami kemari, lagi pula, kami sedang tidak sibuk, jadi kami memutuskan mampir" kata seorang remaja pirang.

"Oh jadi kalian tidak merindukan guru kalian?" Naruto wajahnya melemas.

"Makanya, guru jangan ge'er dulu! Kami kemari hanya ingin mengunjungi guru!" anak yang baru saja berkata demikian sangat mirip dengan Naruto dulu dan Obito dulu.

Wajah Naruto makin melemas, mendengar tak ada satu pun muridnya merindukan dirinya. "Guru, kenapa kau tak menyuruh kami masuk? Bukankah tidak sopan menyuruh tamu menunggu diluar?" remaja wanita ini banyak omong, bahkan Takeshi tidak senang dengan mulut besarnya.

"Ah iya, silahkan masuk, anak-anak.." sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, ia menuntun mereka keruang tamu.

Sekedar memberitahu, Naruto dulu, sebagai bagian dari pelatihannya sebagai Hokage, Naruto ditugaskan sebagai instruktur Jonin. Tak semudah itu untuk menjadi Kage, jadi 5 tahun lalu, dia terpaksa harus menerima para bocah Genin untuk dilatihnya dan dibimbingnya. Bisa dibilang mereka bertiga adaah reikarnasi dari tim 7. Berisi satu fan-girl, satu cowok dingin, dan satu cowok iseng nan bodoh.

"Anak-anak silakan duduk.. Kalian mau minum?" tawarnya terhadap murid-muridnya.

"Tentu, guruku yang baik, aku ingin segelas jus mungkin?" anak iseng ini memang mirip Naruto dan penuh dengan kejutan. Tanpa Takashi sadari, Tsukihana menyikutnya di perutnya supaya ia bungkam.

"Cukup air putih saja, guru." senyuman palsu, jauh didalam hatinya ia sedang kesal kepada Takashi. Sedangkan, Himura, si cowok cool, hanya mengangguk. Setuju dengan saran Tsukihana.

"Um, baiklah, kalian yakin?" sekali lagi Naruto menawarkan lebih.

"A-aku m-mau j-j-u-" Takashi tak bisa berkata penuh, lagi-lagi ia disikut Tsukihana.

"Kami yakin sekali, guru." senyuman paslu lagi.

"Yasudah, aku hanya menawarkan. Tunggu sebentar" Naruto mengambil 3 gelas dan masing-masing dialiri air mineral.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu, para murid sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Haruskah kita bertanya soal itu?"

"Tentu saja, kita kan sudah Chunin! kita perlu tahu banyak!"

"Aku setuju dengan -"

"Hei, ini minum kalian.." Naruto menurunkan nampan ke meja dan menaruh ketiga gelas itu di meja. Ketiga Chunin itu duduk diseberang Naruto. "Jadi, untuk apa kalian kemari? Bukan tanpa alasan, kan?" kecurigaannya ternyata benar.

"I-i-iya guru, kami mendengar sesuatu" ucap Takashi memberanikan diri.

Si rambut pirang Himura hanya mengangguk. Kemudian Tsukihana melanjutkan apa yang dikatakan Takashi, "tentang perang.."

Mata Naruto membulat _bagaimana kalian tahu tentang hal ini? _Pikirnya. "Bagaimana kalian tahu?"

"Um, guru Ino membisik-bisik sesuatu tentang perang kepada Sai"

"Iya! Guru, apa yang akan sebenarnya terjadi?" kekepoan Takashi makin meningkat.

"Apa guru akan mengatakan sesuatu untuk hal ini?"

Naruto hanya berpikir, dahinya mengerut, begitu pula pelipisnya _Ino! Harusnya aku tahu itu, dasar bocor! _"Sebenarnya aku baru akan memberitahu keseluruh penduduk besok, tapi akan kukatakan ini kepada kalian." Tensinya agak naik kalau membicarakan soal perang. Lalu ia ceritakan bagaimana pertemuan itu berlangsung. Ia ceritakan apa rencana desa Suara untuk menginvasi Konoha sekali lagi.

"Apa? Peristiwa 10 tahun lalu akan kembali terulang?" Takashi dengan kencangnya dan dengan tidak tahu malunya mengeluarkan suara yang menggelegar.

"Takashi! Kecilkan volume suaramu!" teriak sibijak, Himura.

"Santai saja Takashi! Kau tak mau kan seluruh desa dengar?" aura iblis seolah mengelilingi badan Tsukihana. Seperti ada sebuah bunga kematian muncul dari laut.

"Hei hei hei, tak apa, lagi pula cepat atau lambat semua akan tahu.." Naruto pause sebentar dan play lagi, "hanya saja, aku tak mau Sakura tahu.." wajah kembali melankolis. Sama seperti saat dia berbicara dengan Shikamaru tadi.

Ketiga muridnya melihat gurunya sedang galau memikirkan sesuatu. "Uh, guru? Memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Ah? Iya iya, aku hanya takut berita buruk ini berimbas kepada Sakura.." semua muridnya lantas bingung. Sama saat ketika Shikamaru menerima perkataan yang sama saat pertemuan tadi.

"Maaf, guru, tapi apa hubungannya?" tanya si wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Kau belum dengar ya?" ketiga menggeleng tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud gurunya. _Bisik-bisik soal perang iya, tapi tidak bisik-bisik soal kehamilan Sakura? Dasar Ino! Aku harus memberitahu Sai tentang mulutnya yang tidak konsisten._ "Sebenarnya istriku sedang mengandung.." langsung ketiga Chunin itu memeluk gurunya.

"Waah! Selamat guru!"

"Selamat guru!"

"Pasti akan sangat merepotkan jika memiliki anak dari wanita seperti itu."

Zrenggg

Aura gelap memenuhi tiba-tiba memenuhi area tamu rumah Namikaze. Tidak perlu ninja tipe sensor, semuanya bisa merasakan aura gelap yang mengerikan ini. Muncul dari kegelapan, seseorang berambut panjang. Orang biasa pasti mengiranya Sadako atau Kuntilanak atau semacamnya. Tapi tidak ada Sadako, Kuntilanak atau semacamnya memiliki rambut pink. Dikejauhan lorong, tangannya mengepal siap menonjok yang mengolok-oloknya. Plastik isi belanjaan ditaruhnya begitu saja. Dia mendekati Takashi pelan-pelan dan kemudian bertanya, "apa kabar Takashi?

"Kau tahu nyonya Namikaze? Kau tak perlu bersikap-" belum selesai, terdengar suara tonjokan. Itu bukan tonjokkan biasa, itu adalah sebuah Uppercut!

Bugh!

Uppercut itu sukses meluncurkan Takashi dengan kecepatan 100 kilometer perjam menembus lantai dua dan loteng rumah Namikaze. Kedua Chunin dan Kage itu tidak berkedip sedikit pun. "Tuan dan nyonya, kalian baru saja melihat apa yang terjadi bila seseorang berurusan denganku." Lalu dimana Takashi mendarat?

* * *

Sementara itu di alun-alun

Seorang gadis kecil berkuncir dua berkacamata menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah langit dan menarik-narik rok ibunya.

"Ibu lihat! Ada bintang jatuh di sore hari!"

* * *

Kembali lagi ke rumah Namikaze, mereka semua sedang bercanda riang.

"Nyonya Namikaze, ngomong-ngomong, kandungannya sudah berapa bulan? Aku tak melihat perutmu membesar.." begitu frontal sekali remaja ini bertanya.

"Um, menurut nyonya Tsunade, mungkin sekitar tiga perempat bulan.." blush! Wajahnya memerah saat ditanya pertanyaan sensitif seperti itu.

"Ti-tiga perempat bulan?" Naruto masih belum tahu umur kandungannya? Calon ayah macam apa ini.

"Guru Naruto masih belum tahu? Ya ampun, calon ayah macam apa kau ini.." Himura tidak disangka juga mengeluarkan pernyataan frontal.

"Hey, jangan asal tuduh dulu!" merasa malu, dia mengeluarkan statement pembelaan.

"Naruto akan jadi ayah yang hebat bukan? Iya kan anak-anak?" untung bukan pukulan yang diterima Naruto. Kedua muridnya hanya melihat kearah Naruto dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku akan menjadi ayah yang sangat super perhatian bagi anakku kelak! Lihat saja nanti!" dengan pedenya Naruto menyatakan pernyataan seperti itu. Sakura tersenyum mendengar janji barunya. Naruto memang tak pernah berubah bagi Sakura. Naruto ya Naruto. Masih yang dulu. Masih yang baka, masih yang ceroboh, dan masih yang iseng.

"Oke oke anak-anak, aku rasa ini sudah semakin malam.. Sebaiknya kalian pulang.." senyum Sakura berarti mengusir. Atau artinya "enyahlah dari hadapanku!"

"Baiklah nyonya Namikaze, aku rasa juga orangtuaku sedang mencariku.. Sampai jumpa Guru, sampai jumpa nyonya Namikaze..!" kedua Chunin itu melambaikan tangan dan kabur begitu saja.

" Dia benar-benar seperti kau.." Sakura tahu siapa yang dimaksud dia.

"Tsukihana? Ah iya, fan-girl. Tapi aku melihat tak ada lagi sikap fan-girlnya keluar.." kata Sakura tersenyum melihat kedua Chunin itu pergi.

"Hehe" dan Duak! Pukulan kedua untuk hari ini. "Hei untuk apa itu?"

"Menyebutku fan-girl.." Sakura tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya.

"Um" Naruto tertunduk mulai menyeriuskan keadaan, "apa kau bertemu Ino? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

Dia mengangguk dan simpel mengatakan, "ya, dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang perang.."

* * *

**Chapter kedua 1000 kata lebih singkat dari chapter 1. Nambah karakter lain deh biar ceritanya agak panjang. Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah ngasih Review, dan jangan bosen-bosennya Review dan Baca. Menurut kalian tentang OC buatan aku gimana? Masih salah ketik? ya mohon maaf.. Mungkin update berikutnya Sabtu dan Minggu, minggu depan. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo dude.. DeathCheater balik lagi di chapter 3. Well, very thank you buat yang ngasih apresiasi besar buat fic ini.**

**Anyway, lets get to the Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: i don't have Naruto and Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Glek

Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. _Arghhh Ino! Harusnya aku tahu! Memang tukang gosip! _Pikirnya kesal sehingga membuat kerutan berbentuk "X" di sekitaran pelipisnya. Dia, dengan wajah tertunduk mengatakan, "Sakura, aku minta maaf.."

Dengan cepat Sakura menoleh ke Naruto. Sakura memang beban yang begitu berat bagi Naruto. Dan bodohnya, Naruto tidak pernah memperdulikannya. Dia hanya ingin bagaimana caranya menyenangkan hati Sakura. Maka apabila sesuatu tak terpenuhi, selalu ia meminta maaf.

"Naruto?" masih ia memberikan raut kebingungan.

Tetesan air mata mulai memenuhi kelopak mata bawahnya. Sesegera mungkin air mata tersebut akan turun dari mata Naruto. "Sakura.. Aku minta maaf.." Naruto masih merasa bersalah. Dia masih berharap andai saja yang ia terima berita baik.

"Naruto aku tak mengerti.." Sakura berusaha menenangkannya dengan mengelap air mata yang terlanjur turun.

"Bukankah yang kau inginkan berita baik, Sakura?" ninja pirang itu menatap mata istrinya yang berwarna hijau bak batu zamrud dan mengambil tangan istrinya dengan tangan kekarnya yang lembut. Hinata pun tahu seberapa lembut tangan Naruto. Tangannya akan membuat semua orang tenang. Tapi kali ini Sakura hanya merasa terkaget. Ia meminta berita baik tadi sore tapi kemudian ia tahu ternyata yang akan ia terima berita buruk.

_Naruto, baka.. Kau selalu ingin menyenangkan hatiku ya? _Pikirnya sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto. "Naruto.."

"Sekali lagi, Sakura, aku minta maaf! Maaf aku tidak membawa berita baik! Aku minta maaf.. Aku.. Minta.. Maaf.." Naruto masih terjebak dalam rasa bersalahnya dan isak tangisnya. Hingga tiba-tiba, Sakura mengangkat dagu Naruto tinggi-tinggi. Sakura masih melihat Naruto yang bahkan meneteskan air mata lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya.

Naruto kaget dan tiba-tiba juga menghentikan tangisannya. Ia melihat wajah istrinya yang bahkan tak menunjukkan kesedihan dari berita buruk tersebut. Matanya melihat wajah surga dihadapannya. Ia bisa melihat kesenangan, kebahagiaan, dan kedamaian pada dirinya. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Matanya menutup segala berita buruk. Matanya hanya terbuka pada berita baik bahwa Naruto masih hidup dan beruntung ia masih ada disampingnya. Dan tentu saja berita baik itu tak sampai disitu. Ia mengetahui dirinya hamil pagi ini. Baginya inilah berita baik baginya.

"Naruto.. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, tapi aku mengerti ini adalah berita buruk dan bukankah cepat atau lambat aku juga akan mengetahui hal ini bukan?" Naruto juga mengetahui hal itu. Cepat atau lambat tidak hanya Sakura yang akan mengetahui hal itu. "Menerima fakta bahwa kau kembali dan selamat sampai rumah bukankah itu berita baik?"

Seketika Naruto tersadar dari pikiran terdalamnya yang masih merasa bersalah. Warna biru laut mata menguat dan matanya membulat. "Terlebih lagi, tadi pagi, mengetahui aku hamil.. Bukankah itu berita baik?"

Tak ada berita buruk bagi Sakura kecuali itu berhubungan dengan suaminya dan si jabang bayi. Naruto masih termenung.

"Apa kau ingat saat kau kembali dari pengembaraanmu 5 tahun lalu?" Naruto mengangguk, "saat aku tahu kau kembali, itulah berita terbaik yang pernah aku terima. Saat itu juga akhirnya aku tahu kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi.."

Naruto ingat saat-saat itu. Saat-saat Naruto kembali dan melihat wajah cantik Sakura-nya, wajah surga yang ia tahu. "Apa kau ingat saat kau mengajakku kencan untuk pertama kalinya dan saat kau mengajakku bertunangan beberapa tahun lalu?" ada sedikit tinta merah pada wajahnya Naruto waktu Sakura bertanya padanya. "Saat itulah aku akhirnya tahu perasaanmu, tahu seberapa kagumnya kau kepadaku dan saat itu juga akhirnya aku bisa membalas perasaanmu.." Sakura melepaskan tangan kanannya dan menaruhnya di dadanya, "itu juga berita terbaik bagiku.."

"Hehe" Naruto tak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya. Sakura terus memberinya flashback dengan harapan membuatnya tenang dan _out of feeling guilty._

"Dan Naruto.. Apa kau ingat saat kau melamarku? Saat kau mengajakku naik pelaminan? Saat kau memberikan cincin berlian yang kini melingkar di jariku ini? Saat kau dan aku mengikat janji di depan nyonya Tsunade dan puluhan saksi?" mendengarnya, Naruto merasa ingin mengulangi momen bahagia itu.

"Saat itulah aku tahu aku akan selalu berada disisimu, selalu menerima baik buruknya dirimu, selalu ada untuk dirimu.. Termasuk menerima berita buruk atau pun berita baik.. Kita berjanji untuk mengatasinya bersama, kan?"

Sekelibat flashback muncul di benak Naruto. Ia ingat sekali janji yang mereka ucapkan di depan Tsunade dan para saksi serta tamu. Ia ingat betul.

**Flashback**

* * *

"Kenapa? Grogi?" kata seseorang berambut emo gaya harajuku. Tak lain tak bukan, seorang Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Entahlah, aku hanya bergetar dan tanganku mengeluarkan keringat.." pria yang satunya panik. Pria ini mungkin menjadi lelaki paling bahagia hari itu. Dan mungkin juga ia menjadi pria paling panik hari itu. Maklum, pengantin.

"Naruto, tarik nafas.. Keluarkan.." si emo hanya membantunya menghilangkan rasa panik yang membuat pria ini mondar-mandir puluhan kali.

Saran itu diikuti oleh si pengantin. "Huh.. Hah.. Huh.. Hah.." sang mempelai pria terus menarik membuang nafas terus-terusan. Mencoba membuat tenang dari tekanan melepas masa lajang.

Sasuke, biarpun brengsek dia tidak bisa melihat teman sekaligus rivalnya tidak tenang. Dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk menebus kesalahannya di masa lampau. Terutama setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kapan mulai sih?" kata Naruto yang tidak sabar bertemu mempelai wanitanya.

Sasuke hanya memalingkan kepalanya dan berkata, "dasar bodoh.. Mau cepat-cepat itu ya?" Sasuke menyeringai dengan perkataannya.

Blushing, blushing, blushing.

Wajahnya memanas, pipinya memerah, gayanya salting. Alah, memang Naruto. Bakat pertapa genit itu memang diturunkan kepada anak walinya. Tapi untuknya Naruto tidak se-_pervert _itu. Kalau iya, mungkin ia sudah melayang 200 meter diatas puncak tertinggi di dunia akibat calon istrinya yang benci orang mesum.

Tak lama backsound piano acara pernikahan terdengar. Bisa terlihat diruangan, orang-orang telah berkumpul untuk melihat ramai-ramai pernikahan sang pahlawan. Dibangku deretan pertama ada para wanita. Diantaranya, Hinata, Tenten, Karin, dan Temari. Masih di deretan depan, sebelah kiri, berkumpul para Kage. A, sang Raikage duduk disebelah pak tua Onoki sang Tsuchikage. Kemudian tepat di samping kanannya, duduk Mizukage perempuan, Mei Terumi. Tidak ketinggalan, Kazekage dari desa Suna, Gaara beserta gentong pasirnya.

Di deretan berikutnya ada para lelaki. Mereka adalah para Rookie. Teman satu angkatan Naruto. Generasi penyelamat perang dunia ke empat. Mereka adalah, Shikamaru yang sedang menopang dagunya dengan malasnya, Chouji yang masih sibuk dengan keripiknya, Lee yang sibuk dengan masa mudanya, Kiba yang sedang kesulitan menaruh anjingnya, Sai yang sedang memahami atmosfir saat itu, Shino yang selalu diam, dan terakhir foto Neji yang sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa semenjak itu benda mati.

Kemudian deretan setelahnya berisi orang-orang penting. Orang-orang yang telah dirubah hatinya oleh Naruto. Orang-orang yang dihormati dan menghormati Naruto. Siapa saja orang itu? Mereka adalah si mandor bangunan, Tazuna dan cucunya Inari. Ia juga membawa serta Tsunami bersamanya. Kemudian kelompok kedua adalah, duo ramen Ichiraku. Mereka rela menutup sementara toko hanya karena pelanggan paling setianya sedang menikah. Orang lain diantaranya adalah Idate dan semua orang yang merasa paling berhutang budi pada ninja ceroboh ini.

"Naruto.. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Lama sekali.." kata perempuan rambut merah. Uzumaki.. Mereka selalu tidak sabaran dalam menyikapi banyak hal.

"N-naruto.. Dia benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan N-naruto.." gadis lavender itu terus memainkan jari-jemarinya. Wajahnya memerah seperti biasanya, walaupun harus menerima fakta bahwa lelaki idamannya memilih wanita lain dibanding dirinya yang telah berkontribusi banyak pada Naruto saat perang dunia keempat.

Kedua gadis lainnya, si cepol dan si kipas hanya mengangguk setuju.

Disisi lain, Naruto makin panik sesaat mendengar suara backsound yang ia sungguh takuti. "Sasuke! Bagaimana ini?!" wajahnya makin kalut.

"Naruto, tenang, rapihkan bajumu dulu.." dengan itu ia membantu membetulkan kerahnya yang berantakan dan bajunya yang terlipat. Sasuke kemudian langsung menarik tangan Naruto.

"Nanti dulu!" Naruto kaget. Ia ditarik Sasu-gay ke persimpangan antara lorong dengan ruang tempat penyumpahan janji. Jadi tempat itu seperti lettter T. Ruangan mempelai pria dan wanita terpisahkan oleh ruangan tempat penyumpahan janji.

"Ah, kebetulan ada mempelai wanita.. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan pekerjaan kita, ayo Ino!" Sasuke yang melihat Ino di lorong seberang yang sedang menggiring Sakura langsung mengait Sakura ditangannya. Ino juga seolah mengerti tentang permainan Sasuke.

"Ah iya Sasuke.." kata Ino. Ia selalu grogi setiap kali di depan lelaki yang menurutnya keren.

"Sasuke! Apa maksudnya ini? Ino! Tolong jelaskan!" teriak Sakura kepada temannya.

"Hey, hey Sakura, apa kau tidak pernah ke pernikahan seseorang sebelumnya?" tanya si pirang _horsetail._

Sementara itu Ino juga sedang menggandeng Naruto.

"Sasuke sudah menikah dan aku pergi bersamamu kan? Aku pernah ke acara pernikahan!" teriaknya kembali.

"Apa kau ingat siapa yang menggandengku?" tanya Sasuke mengingatkan Sakura.

"Tentu saja aku ingat siapa yang menggandengmu, dia kan, ah iya, Sakura!" ia ingat betul pernikahan Sasuke yang notabene baru berumur tiga bulan.

"Dan Karin digandeng oleh-" belum sempat Ino menyelesaikannya, Naruto memotong.

"Aku.." Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan masih dalam gandengan Ino. Ino dan Sasuke, keduanya mengangguk ringan.

"Biar aku jelaskan.. Ini adalah bagian dari tradisi.. Menggiring seorang mempelai adalah pekerjaan orang terdekat. Seorang mempelai pria akan dipasangkan dengan seorang teman atau kerabat perempuan terdekat dari si mempelai wanita dan sebaliknya" jelas Ino.

"Siapa peduli dengan tradisi itu! Yang terpenting sekarang, ayo kita selesaikan ini!" kata Sasuke dengan kesalnya. Kalau bukan karena saran Ino dia tidak ingin melakukan ini.

"Hei Sasuke tunggu!" Sakura segera mengangkat dressnya yang super panjang. Dia sebelum belok ke kanan menuju ruang penyumpahan janji, ia sempat menoleh ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya memerah dan berkata, "kita bertemu disana, Naruto.." dengan itu ia kembali menghadap ke depan dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada altar di posisi terdepan ruangan itu.

"Lihat itu! Dia begitu anggun!" seru Tenten. Sontak semua tamu berdiri dan melihat ke arah pertemuan lorong. Sosok bunga sakura seperti sedang mekar dalam diri Sakura. Para tamu undangan hanya tak bisa berkata selain "wow." Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian untuk sesaat. Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di altar dan Sasuke pun melepaskan gaetannya dan berjalan kesamping Sakura yang menunggu Naruto datang.

"Ah, aku rasanya baru kemarin aku melihat mereka berargumen saat masih Genin, waktu benar-benar cepat, iyakan Shi-zu-ne?" kata seorang ninja bermasker hitam dan ikat kepala miring. Ia sedang berbicara kepada istrinya, Shizune. Mantan asisten Tsunade.

Shizune hanya mengangguk dan berkata, "Ah iya"

_Nak, kau sangat beruntung! _Pikir si tua Onoki. Sudah bertahun-tahun setelah perang berakhir masih ia tidak ingin melepaskan jabatannya sebagai Tsuchikage.

"Memikirkan sesuatu, tuan Tsuchikage?" kata Kazekage muda itu. Ia melihat pose berpikir Onoki yang sedang menyilang lengannya.

"Gaara, aku baru saja berpikir. Naruto itu- dia sangat beruntung.. Benarkan?" sebut Onoki.

Kemudian sang Mizukage ikut masuk kedalam konversasi. "Menikahi orang yang dicintainya adalah kesenangan sendiri" para Kage hanya berdecak kagum pada kata-kata puitis Mizukage.

Sedangkan lain dari tiga Kage itu, Raikage mulai memusatkan chakranya di ujung jarinya. "Sebaiknya kau cepat kemari nak! Aku mulai habis kesabaran.." ketiga Kage lainnya hanya Sweatdrop melihatnya.

Dan kembali lagu backsound pernikahan diputar. Dan tebak siapa DJnya.

"Yo, tamu undangan, berdirilah! Karena sang mempelai pria akan memasuki ruangan ini" katanya sambil alunan rap dari mulutnya.

Sosok dua orang pirang memasuki area karpet merah untuk pengantin. Naruto dan Ino memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan. Diikuti mereka oleh seorang Konohamaru menebarkan bunga mawar dibelakang jalan mereka.

"Huh, Boss, kenapa harus aku?" katanya meraung mengeluh.

"Naruto, kau tampak merepotkan!" dengus Shikamaru.

"Naruto, semoga beruntung!" kata Shino yang masih dalam bayang-bayangnya.

"Naruto, hadapilah dengan semangat masa muda!" katanya dengan memberikan senyuman sparklingnya dan jempolannya.

"Naruto, bersikaplah secara jantan!" teriak Kiba.

"Naruto, bermainlah dengan baik nanti malam!" kata Sai dengan polosnya.

"Naruto, berilah dia makanan yang sehat!" kata Chouji yang mengambil bungkusan makanannya yang kedua.

Mereka semua berteriak dari bangku penonton. Memberi semangat, saran dan ucapan selamat. Naruto menanggapinya beragam. Dari senyuman sampai ekspresi kesal.

Naruto dan Ino mencapai batas dimana pengantar mengantar mempelai. Kemudian Naruto berdiri berhadapan dengan_ love of his life_-nya. Ia tak menyangka, cinta monyetnya waktu Genin, membawanya ke cinta sejatinya.

Keduanya berpegangan tangan. Tangan lembut Sakura bertemu tangan kekar Naruto. Mata biru laut bertemu mata hijau zamrud. Naruto _baka_ bertemu Sakura _tenshi. _Tak banyak menyiakan waktu, mereka langsung menghadap altar. Dan disitu, sosok mantan Hokage, Tsunade, menjadi penghulu.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.. Apa kau bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istrimu untuk selamanya, menerimanya apa adanya, menanggungnya sebagai bebanmu, hidup bersamanya dalam susah dan senang, berjanji untuk mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersama?" Tsunade melepaskan helaan nafas. Tulisan panjang membuatnya kehilangan oksigen untuk sesaat.

Naruto menaikkan kepalanya, membusungkan dadanya, mengepalkan tangan, untuk hanya berkata, "Ya! Aku bersedia!"

_Wow, itu sangat mendebarkan! _Katanya membatin. Ia bisa melihat didepannya, Sakura sedang tersenyum dengan cerahnya.

_Ayo Sakura kau bisa! _Pikir kunoichi berambut pink itu.

_Apa susahnya sih bicara 'aku bersedia?' _kata sosok hitam. The dark side of Sakura.

_Kau?! Ku kira kau sudah lama mati! _Katanya yang terkaget di batinnya.

_Eheheheh.. Aku akan selalu ada saat kau labil bung.. Cepatlah bilang 'aku bersedia!' Aku ingin melihat kau bermain di king size bed nanti malam!" _sosok itu kemudian kabur kedalam pikiran Sakura, meninggalkan Sakura yang memerah pipinya.

"Sakura?"

"Sakura?"

"A-ada apa?" Sakura bingung.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya itu. Kenapa kau termenung dan kenapa juga pipimu memerah?" tanya Naruto panik. Ia takut saat-saat ini. _Apa yang dia pikirkan? Aku takut ada yang datang kemari dan tidak setuju dan kemudian membawa Sakura pergi. Tidak! Aku tidak bisa biarkan itu terjadi!_

"Maaf Naruto, ada sosok gaib tadi yang menghampiri pikiranku" katanya. Naruto merinding, Sakura _giggling._ "Sudah jangan pikirkan.."

Sementara mereka berdua sibuk berbisik, Tsunade, mendehem. Mengeringkan kerongkongannya dan menginterupsi mereka yang sedang saling berbisik.

"Ehem.. Lanjut?"

"Iya iya.. Maaf.." kedua pasangan itu membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Kalau begitu,.. Haruno Sakura, apa kau bersedia menerima Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto sebagai suamimu untuk selamanya, menerimanya apa adanya, menanggungnya sebagai bebanmu, hidup bersamanya dalam susah dan senang, berjanji untuk mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersama?" janji yang sama seperti yang ia diktekan kepada si Hokage baka.

Naruto melihatnya dengan ekpresi ketakutan. Antara tidak atau iya. Air liur yang terkumpul di mulutnya dia telan. Dia terus-terusan menelan ludahnya, sementara Sakura menutup mata. Wajahnya menunduk, tangan sebelah kanannya ditaruhnya di dada. Si pink itu tersenyum.

_Naruto, ini adalah sumpahku! Aku akan selalu menjadi istrimu selamanya! Aku akan selalu menerima apapun keadaanmu! Aku akan selalu memikul juga beban yang kau bawa! Aku akan selalu hidup bersamamu entah itu senang atau susah! Dan aku juga akan berjanji, kita akan mengarungi kehidupan ini bersama! Naruto! Aku cinta padamu! _

Sakura kemudian mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, melihat kearah mata sang penghulu seraya mengatakan, "aku bersedia!"

Mata Naruto membulat. Ia menolehkan kepalanya perlahan kearah Sakura. Ternyata Sakura sudah lebih awal menengokkan kepalanya ke Naruto. Naruto melihat wajahnya istri barunya yang sumringah.

Tsunade hanya melihat kedua pasangan muda ini dengan senyuman keibuannya. "Baiklah! Apakah ada yang tidak setuju? Bila ada yang tidak setuju, cepat kemari atau tidak sama sekali!" semua tamu melihat kanan kiri depan belakang. "Tidak ada? Baiklah, Naruto, Sakura, kalian boleh saling berciuman!"

Tak disangka. Saat Sakura ingin mencium Naruto dibibirnya, Naruto dengan cepat meraih dagunya. Kemudian meminggirkan rambut pink Sakura yang lembut dan mencium dikeningnya yang terkenal besar.

Sakura terperangah, sedangkan semua undangan bertepuk tangan.

"Ini sungguh mengharukan! Benar kan guru Gai?" kata Lee sambil mengeluarkan air mata lelakinya.

"Lee! Jangan menangis! Kau pasti akan menemui cinta sejatimu! Yang akan memberimu semangat masa muda! Ingat itu Lee!" kata gurunya yang juga menurunkan air mata jantannya.

"Tapi guru! Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Jangan perdulikan aku! Aku- akan selalu memiliki semangat masa mudaku yang masih membara!"

"Guru!"

"Lee!"

"Guru!"

"Lee!" mereka berdua terus berteriak satu sama lain meskipun tak ada yang memperdulikan mereka.

"Naruto! Cium dibibirnya bodoh!" teriak wanita rambut merah dari bangku undangan. "Tunjukkan bahwa Uzumaki memiliki ciuman terbaik diseluruh dunia Shinobi!" Karin langsung melihat kearah Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya blushing dan blushing.

"Naruto.." kata Sakura lembut sesaat Naruto melepaskan bibirnya dari kening Sakura.

"Sakura, kau memiliki kening yang indah, membuatku ingin menciumnya.." lanjutnya. Sakura teringat ketika ia masih Genin. Saat ia berbagi bangku taman dengan Sasuke. Setelah sekian tahun ia akhirnya menyadari bahwa itu bukan Sasuke, tapi itu Naruto yang sedang mengubah dirinya dalam bentuk Sasuke.

Sakura kemudian tertawa kecil. Hanya ada tiga orang yang memuji keningnya. Awalnya ia kira kedua orangtuanya dan Sasuke. Tapi kemudian waktu memberikan fakta bahwa itu bukan Sasuke, tapi Naruto. Kini posisi Sasuke sudah diganti Naruto. Orang yang dicintainya.

"Hehe, Sakura ku kira kau akan-"

Bugh!

Pukulan dari atas! Naruto tersungkur. Terkulai dengan kepala yang masuk kedalam lantai altar. "Naruto! Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang!"

"Sakura tolong a-aku"

"Tidak tidak! Berdiri sendiri tuan Namikaze dan pasangkan cincin itu pada nyonya Namikaze ini!" kata perempuan pink yang tempramen itu.

"Sudah kubilang, menikahi wanita seperti itu akan menjadi sangat merepotkan.. Kenapa guru Naruto tidak mendengarkan kita?!" kata Takashi. Kebiasaan. Keluarga Nara selalu berkata, "merepotkan."

Bayangkan Shikamaru versi kedua, hanya saja, ia memiliki wajah kotak. Tidak seperti Shikamaru yang mirip nanas, Takashi lebih mirip nanas kotak. Tingkahnya berbeda dengan Shikamaru. Ia lebih merepotkan dibanding Shikamaru, tapi tidak semalas Shikamaru.

"Diamlah bodoh!" Himura memilih untuk mendiamkan teman setimnya ini. Naruto tanpa kumis kucingnya. Dia memiliki rambut yang mencapai pangkal kepala. Bedanya juga dengan Naruto, dia memiliki mata coklat.

"Hei!"

"Ya! Diamlah bodoh!" fan-girl itu selalu mengikuti apa yang Himura katakan. Fan-girl selalu merepotkan. Untuk ukuran fan-girl, dia cukup memiliki tubuh yang.. Ya lumayan untuk memikat idolnya. Gaya rambut kuncir dua dan poni yang menutupi dahinya, menunjukkan ia seperti dari klan Yamanaka.

"Hei! Aku kira kau disisiku, _Zukizuki_" kata Takashi si penggoda wanita, the ladies man.

"Jangan _Zukizuki_-kan aku!" katanya menyikut perut Takashi.

"Hn." Himura kemudian memicingkan pandangannya dari mereka.

"_Zukizuki_, sa-sa-sa-kit-t-t" katanya memegang perutnya yang terkoyak akibat sikutan maut Tsukihana.

Kembali ke Naruto.

Naruto menaruh cincin berlian berkarat besar itu pada jari manis Sakura. Cincin itu berkarat tinggi melambangkan cinta mereka yang tak mudah rapuh.

"Kau tahu Sakura, ibuku pernah berpesan kepadaku, "Naruto, aku tidak mengerti soal perempuan atau bagaimana seleramu. Tapi cobalah jangan pilih yang aneh-aneh. Pilihlah wanita yang setidaknya seperti ibumu ini" begitu katanya. Saat ia mengatakan itu, aku tahu wanita itu adalah kau Sakura. Cantik iya, manis iya, memiliki pengalaman di-bully iya, dan, uh tempramen juga iya. Ibuku dan Ayahku pasti bangga melihat anaknya menikah sesuai dengan kriteria orang tuanya. Hehe."

Sakura tersenyum. Sakura juga merasa bahagia, bagaimanapun juga itu artinya, mungkin, Yondaime Hokage dan Kushina merestui hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Iya Naruto. Aku harap mereka disini Naruto. Aku harap mereka dapat melihat momen anaknya menikah. Dan aku juga berharap hal yang sama pada orang tua ku.." ya, Sakura kehilangan orangtuanya saat Perang Dunia Shinobi keempat. Ingat Bom Bijuu yang ditembakkan ke markas pusat? Ternyata tak hanya markas pusat yang menjadi sasaran, Konoha juga ternyata menjadi target dari senjata pemusnah massal itu.

Sakura tertunduk sejenak memikirkan orangtuanya, memikirkan momen indah dengan mereka. "Sakura.." kata Naruto sambil memegang bahu Sakura, "aku tahu bagaimana kehilangan orangtua dan mereka adalah keluargamu. Tapi ingatlah selalu ada aku. Selalu ada aku disisimu sebagai keluargamu."

"Naruto?"

"Sakura kita akan menjadi orangtua bukan suatu saat nanti?" Sakura mengangguk, "kalau begitu aku akan memastikan, kita akan ada dipernikahannya ketika ia cukup umur! Ini janjiku! Aku akan menjadi ayah yang baik untuk anakku! Dan aku akan memuaskan istriku- ups maaf.. Maksudku, aku akan menjadi suami yang baik juga untuk istriku! Ingat itu Sakura!"

Sakura menutup matanya. Air asin keluar dari matanya. Ia tak bisa menahan rasa sedih sekaligus terharu yang melanda dirinya saat ini.

"Naruto!" seketika Sakura memeluk Naruto. Naruto awalnya kaget, tapi kemudian ia membalas pelukan Sakura. Ia mengerakkan tangannya naik turun dibelakang kepala Sakura. Tangannya membekap pinggangnya.

"Naruto! Terimakasih Naruto! Terimakasih! Terimakasih telah menungguku! Terimakasih!" kata Kunoichi pink itu. Naruto lalu melihat wajah Sakura yang masih terisak.

"Sakura, tidak perlu berterimakasih. Aku suamimu. Ayo hentikan tangismu. Masih ada bunga yang harus dilempar. Benar kan?" katanya. Sakura mengelap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Ia kemudian mengambil seikat bunga mawar, kesukaan Sakura. Para tamu undangan seketika mengelilingi pasangan suami istri yang baru itu dengan harapan mendapat bunga yang dilemparkan kedua pasangan itu.

"3..2..1.."

Bunga itu melayang di udara untuk sejenak sebelum ditangkap oleh.. "Sai! Kau mendapatkannya!" kata Naruto berteriak. Sai hanya _emotionless_.

Di lain pihak Ino menyeringai. Sasuke menyelamati Naruto, begitu juga para ninja dan para Kage serta orang lain. Semuanya mengerubuti Naruto. Semuanya ingin bersalaman dengan Naruto dan mengucapkan selamat.

"Naruto, aku cinta padamu"

"Sakura, aku juga cinta padamu"

"Kenapa kita tidak pulang dan melakukan sesuatu?" Sakura menyeringai. Siapa kira Sakura memiliki watak mesum.

"Uh iya.." Naruto keringat dingin melihat Sakura menyeringai.

_"Naruto, bwahaha, kau akan kerepotan dengan itu semua.." _Kurama tertawa lebar dalam tubuh Naruto.

_"Diam kau bola besar berbulu! Kenapa kau tidak memberiku ucapan selamat?!" _Naruto agak kecewa teman dekatnya tidak menyelamatinya.

_"Hahaha, tidak terpikirkan olehku Na-ru-to.." _Makhluk purba ini terus menggoda Naruto dengan membuat lelucon tentang Sakura_._

_"Kurama, itu tidak lucu.." _

_"Baik! Baiklah! Selamat nak atas pernikahanmu!"_ Naruto mengharap lebih dari ucapan selamat. Ia menginginkan salam tonjok dengan mahkluk besar berbulu itu.

_"Hanya itu? Tidak ada salaman rahasia kita?" _

_"Oke oke, ini!" _Kurama memberinya kepalan kaki depannya dan Naruto mengarahkan tinjuan ringannya kepada Kurama_._

_"Hihi, terimakasih Kurama!" _Rubah ekor sembilan itu menutup kupingnya sendiri.

_"Tidak perlu berterimakasih! Sekarang pergi! Aku mau tidur!" _seketika Naruto kembali ke dunia. Sedangkan Kyuubi, sedang menyilangkan tangan dan menaruh kepalanya dengan malas diatas silangan tangannya. Dia memiliki pikiran untuk malam ini.

**Flashback Selesai.**

* * *

"Aku mengerti kau ingin membuat diriku selalu tenang Naruto. Tapi ingat kan saat penyumpahan janji? Mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga bersama?"

"Aku ingat sekali Sakura.. Aku ingat sekali.." Naruto terlihat lebih cemerlang wajahnya dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi, kau mau membicarakannya? Ino memberitahuku memang benar akan ada perang, tapi ia tidak memberikan detailnya. Ia tidak memberitahu dengan siapa dan kapan kita akan berperang."

"Sakura, aku harap kau akan mengerti, tapi aku akan memberitahumu besok, setelah aku bertemu para tetua dan dewan." Naruto takut istrinya kecewa dengan sikap Naruto yang masih tidak mau buka-bukaan kepada istrinya.

"Tidak apa Naruto, aku mengerti" Sakura tersenyum dan kemudian mengatakan sesuatu. "Tapi istrirahatlah malam ini. Kau akan memiliki hari yang berat besok."

"Ya, kau benar, lebih baik kita tidur." kata Naruto. Ia kemudian menuntun istrinya yang sedang hamil ke kamar tidur.

* * *

Sementara itu di reruntuhan desa Suna.

Gaara mencoba berdiri dari rerutuhan desa yang memenuhi jalan utama. Sang Kazekage tersungkur lemah. Bajunya compang-camping. Gentong pasirnya kosong. Detak jantungnya melemah.

"Andai saja aku masih punya ekor satu disampingku, mungkin tidak akan berakhir seperti ini" katanya berkata pada diri sendiri.

"Naruto.. Ugh.. Naruto.. Aku harap kau mengetahui ini.. Tapi lelaki itu muncul lagi. Lelaki bermata banyak. Dia muncul lagi. Naruto.. Aku harap kau bisa menghentikannya, temanku.. Ugh.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Gaara batuk berdarah. Ia terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hehehe, lihat ini.. Kazekage muda yang agung?" kata seseorang dengan ikat kepala desa Suara.

"Iya. Tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah Kazekage" kata Shinobi Suara lainnya.

"Mari kita bawa kepada tuan Kabuto, dia pasti senang sekali dengan temuan kita"

"Eheh, dia akan menjadi aset besar bagi militer kita" mereka berdua menyeringai untuk kemudian mengambil tubuh Gaara yang terkulai dan pergi menghilang.

* * *

**Ya dan cut! Huh capek deh nulis chapter ini. Masih salah kata? Mohon maaf, maklum masih fic pertama. Rencananya fic ini bakalan panjang. OC masih belum jelas? Tenang masih ada chapter lain buat deskripsi OC. Gajekah chapter ini? **

**Stay tune!**

** Im out! Dont forget to Review after Reading, okay? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ta dah! DeathCheater balik lagi! Harusnya ini diupdate hari minggu. Yah karena kendala, mau gimana lagi.**

**Anyway, stop talking, lets get to the disclamer**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari yang berat bagi Hokage muda ini. Beberapa jam lalu, ia menerima deklarasi perang. Dan beberapa jam sebelumnya ia menerima kabar. Kabar tentang kehamilan Sakura.

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia sedikit me-review apa yang terjadi hari ini. _Oke, mari kita lihat. Sakura hamil, Kabuto, perang. Kenapa harus sesulit ini! Kenapa keduanya harus dihari yang sama! _Pikirnya.

Sakura sedang tertidur disampingnya. Semenjak Naruto suaminya, Naruto selalu dijadikan guling khusus baginya.

Sang Rokudaime masih terjaga semalaman suntuk. Jendela kamarnya dengan Sakura dibiarkan terbuka. Angin laut masuk membuat tirai mengembang mengempis. Untungnya selimut tebal menyelimuti pasangan ini.

"Ayah, apa yang akan engkau lakukan bila kau ada diposisiku?" Naruto terus bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa aku terlalu dini untuk hal ini?"

"Ayah, aku harap kau mendengar ini, tapi aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu"

* * *

_"Naruto, aku yakin kau bisa!"_ kata seseorang berambut spiky.

_"Ayah?!"_ Naruto terus menatapi sosok yang dibilang ayahnya.

_"Kau bisa melihatku, Naruto?"_ Wajah sosok 'Ayah' Naruto mulai terlihat jelas_._

_"Kita bertemu lagi, Ayah!" _segera, sang Hokage memeluk ayahnya, Yondaime Hokage.

_"Kau sudah bertambah besar ya?"_ Yondaime melihat Naruto dalam wujud Rokudaime.

_"Tentu saja!" _

_"Naruto, sudah lama ya?"_ sudah lama mereka mengidamkan pertemuan ini. Antara ayah dan anak. Antara sesama lelaki. Antara sesama Hokage_._

_"Iya, ayah, sudah 10 tahun ya? Hehe" 10_tahun? Apa yang terjadi 10 tahun lalu? Yah kita tahu, Naruto hanya bertemu dengan ayahnya dua kali. Pertama dalam pikiran Naruto saat invasi Pain. Kedua saat Orochimaru menghidupkan kembali empat Hokage.

_"10 tahun dan kau sudah menjadi Hokage! Lihatlah dirimu!"_ sosok perempuan rambut merah juga muncul dari background.

_"Ibu! Ayah membawa ibu juga?"_ Naruto kaget dengan kedatangan ibunya.

Duak!

Ibunya membuat benjolan kecil dikepala Naruto._ "Apa salahnya menemui anakku?! Hah!?"_

_"Sudahlah Kushina, itu kan hanya masalah sepele.."_ Minato mencoba menenangkan istrinya yang tempramen.

_"Huh, Minato Minato Minato, kapan kau akan mendisiplinkan anakmu ini?!"_ Kushina berteriak tepat ditelinga Yondaime.

_"Ayolah ayah, ibu, aku kira kalian akan berhenti berlaku seperti ini didepan anakmu.." _Minato dan Kushina melihat kearah Naruto dengan tampang "Hah."

_Wow, ternyata Naruto bertingkah semakin dewasa. _Pikir ibunya.

_Watakku benar-benar turun kepadanya. _Pikir Minato yang menyilangkan tangannnya dan mengangguk-angguk.

_"Jadi, Naruto siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?" _kata Kushina menggoda anaknya. Naruto hanya blushing dan blushing.

_"Ah Naruto wajahmu memerah.. Haha" _ibunya terus menggoda anaknya dengan guyonan-guyonan lucu dirinya.

_"Sudahlah Kushina.."_ kata Minato. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto._ "Naruto, aku tahu kau menikahi seorang Haruno dan aku harus bangga karena akhirnya kau menikah.."_

_"Semua ini berkat saran ibu. Asal ayah dan ibu tahu kepribadiannya sebelas duabelas dengan ibu." _

Kushina tertawa kecil saat mendengar sarannya menjadi referensi bagi Naruto._ "Aku tahu itu Naruto, aku dan ayahmu melihat itu semua dari matamu.." _

_"Kenapa kita tidak duduk saja? Aku mulai pegal!" _keluh Minato.

Keluarga Namikaze Uzumaki itu duduk bersama. Kesempatan yang sangat jarang terjadi. Bertemu orang tua yang sudah mati.

_"Ayah dan ibu kemari, pasti karena mendengar suaraku. Benar kan?" _wajah keluarga itu, ketiganya mulai serius.

_"Terus terang saja, aku tak mau melihat anak kesayanganku ini kesulitan, jadi aku dan Minato datang kepikiranmu.."_ kata Kushina_._

_"Itu benar Naruto.."_ katanya sambil mennganggukkan kepala.

_"Jadi, ayah dan ibu, apa jawaban kalian? Bagaimana kalau kalian berada diposisiku?" _ketiganya terdiam sejenak.

Kushina memeluk anaknya._ "Ah ibu.. Aku sudah dewasa.." kata Naruto yang mencoba meraih oksigen saat pelukan itu datang tiba-tiba._

Kushina melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua orangtua Naruto tersenyum kepada Naruto.

_"Naruto, seperti yang kau bilang, kau sudah dewasa.."_ kata Minato tersenyum.

Naruto memberikan raut kebingungan._ "Ayahmu benar Naruto, kau sudah dewasa"_

_"Iya aku sudah dewasa, lalu kenapa?" kata Naruto kesal._

_"Bukankah pria dewasa dapat menyelesaikan persoalannya sendiri?" _kata ayahnya.

Naruto mengerti. Setiap ucapannya harus ada konsekwensinya dan implementasinya. Menyebutnya dewasa, tentu ia harus bersikap dewasa.

_"Naruto, aku harap kau mengerti, tapi jika pada saatnya kau tidak dapat menghadapi masalah itu, kami akan datang Naruto, kami akan datang sebagai orangtua yang membantu anaknya.." _kata Minato yang menaruh tangan kanannya dibahu kiri Naruto. Kedua orangtua itu tersenyum kepada anaknya.

_"Tidak ayah, aku mengerti, aku ini Hokage, memang sudah seharusnya aku bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri.." _Naruto tersenyum kembali tersenyum kepada ibu dan ayahnya.

_"Kami senang kau mengerti Naruto.." _Kushina menciumnya dipipi._ "Lagi pula ada Kurama dan Sakura yang selalu membantumu kan?" _

Kushina merasakan tubuhnya mulai kabur._ "Minato! Chakra kita sepertinya sudah pada batasnya.. Naruto jaga dirimu ya! Jika kau butuh kami, kami akan selalu melihat keadaanmu dari matamu!"_ Kushina mulai kembali menghilang untung nya ia sempat mengatakan,_ "Kami mencintaimu!"_

_"Ibu.."_

_"Naruto ingatlah perkataanku tadi, ada saatnya orang tua membantu.. Dan saat itulah kami datang.. Naruto, kami mencintaimu!"_ dengan itu Minato kembali entah kemana.

_"Ayah.. Aku.. Juga.. Mencintai.. Kalian!" _Naruto menangis dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia bingung, bagaimana harus meluapkannya, jadi ia memilih untuk menangis.

* * *

Kembali ke kamar Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya. Ia melihat Sakura tertidur dengan damainya. Bahkan ia terlihat dua kali lebih cantik dan menggemaskan saat tertidur. Ia melihat kearah jam. Jam itu berdentang duabelas kali, menandakan pukul duabelas.

"Lebih baik aku ke halaman.."

Naruto kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya, menyelimuti Sakura sampai bahunya. Maklum dia pakai tanktop, sedikit angin bisa membuatnya masuk angin.

Naruto mengambil topi hokagenya, memakaikan rompinya, dan mengenakan jubahnya. Ia lalu berjalan kearah halaman belakang rumah Namikaze. Rumah itu memiliki halaman yang sangat luas. Cukup untuk membariskan satu batalyon ninja.

"Sasuke, dimana kau?" katanya menunggu dengan posisi istriahat ditempat.

Tak menunggu berapa lama empat puluh satu orang bertopeng berdiri dengan posisi yang sama seperti Naruto.

"Tuan Hokage, ini empat puluh orang anggota ANBU seperti yang kau minta" kata Sasuke yang berlutut kepada tuannya.

"Hmm, _ten men cell_?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia masih dalam posisi berlutut. Sasuke dengan dalam _full gear _ANBU. Dia memakai celana pendek ANBU dan rompi khusus. Sasuke juga membawa serta pedang katana kesayangannya.

"Nama pemimpin tiap sel?" tanya Naruto.

"Gagak pada kelompok pertama, Pelatuk pada kelompok kedua, Kakatua pada kelompok kedua, dan Makaw pada kelompok terakhir" jelas Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti.. Elang, Gagak, Pelatuk, Kakatua, dan Makaw ikut bersamaku keruangan disebelah sana dan yang lainnya silahkan menunggu didepan gerbang Konoha untuk menunggu detail dari pemimpin kalian!" kata san Hokage berteriak. Naruto kemudian menunjuk kearah ruang kerja Naruto dipojok halaman belakang. Semuanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto.

* * *

Diruang kerja Naruto.

"Oke, kalian boleh melepas topeng kalian.." dengan itu Naruto duduk dan para pemimpin kelompok ANBU membuka topengnya.

"Tuan Hokage, ada apa? Apa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting?" tanya pemakai topeng Kakatua.

"Seperti begitu. Sepertinya seseorang akan membutuhkan bantuan Konoha.." kata sang Hokage serius.

"Maaf tuan Hokage, tetapi, apa misi kita?" tanya pemakai topeng Makaw.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Kita akan memastikan apa benar empat desa lain sudah dihancurkan Kabuto."

"Kabuto? Maaf tapi bukankah dia sudah lama mati?" tanya si Gagak.

"Kau salah" kata Elang alias Sasuke, "dia tidak mati, hanya terkena Genjutsu" katanya.

Semua pemimpin kelompok terperangah. Jjadi selama ini hanya Genjutsu? Tidak ada pemusnahan Kabuto?

"Seperti yang kalian dengar dari Elang, dia tidak mati, hanya 'tertidur.' Dan kemudian ia berencana menyerang desa kita." lanjut Naruto.

"Jadi tugas kita apa tuan Hokage?" tanya Pelatuk.

"Sekali lagi, tugas kalian adalah masuk kedalam desa lain dan pastikan keadaan peghuni desa." kata sang Hokage dengan serius.

"Memastikan keadaan penghuni desa?" keempat pemimpin itu terlalu meng-underestimate tugas itu.

"Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku menyuruh kalian, padahal inikan tugas seorang Jonin atau Chunin, iya kan?" Naruto menyeringai melihat bawahannya meremehkan misi ini.

"Pertama, kita berhadapan dengan master Edo Tensei, kedua, ketika aku membaca surat dari Kabuto, aku rasa dia tidak bercanda soal penaklukan empat desa lain selain kita." para pemimpin itu makin bergetar dengan hebatnya.

"Tuan Hokage, apa detilnya?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Lhat keadaan empat desa tersebut dan laporkan keadaan desa itu. Gagak akan menuju desa Iwa, Kakatua akan menuju desa Kiri, Makaw akan menuju Kumo, dan Pelatuk akan menuju desa Suna. Apa aku jelas?" jelas Naruto.

"Hmm, satu lagi, bila ada yang selamat atau meminta pertolongan, bagaimana?" Sasuke seharusnya sudah mengerti itu. Itu sudah termasuk dalam kode etik untuk menjadi seorang ANBU.

"Kalau begitu jangan tolong, kita masih belum tahu bagaimana situasi desa lain, maka dari itu lebih baik untuk sekarang, kita lakukan observasi saja untuk saat ini.." kata Naruto dengan dinginnya.

"Apa kalian jelas?" semuanya mengangguk. Dan dengan itu semuanya dibubarkan. Para pemimpin kembali ke squadnya untuk menjelaskan detail atas misi yang akan mereka terima.

"Sasuke, tetap disini" kata Naruto menghadang Sasuke.

"Kenapa? Ada apa lagi tuan?" tanya Sasuke dengan sopan.

"Aku agak sedikit capek dengan tugas ini, kau mau menemaniku untuk berjalan sejenak ke Ichiraku?" ya ampun, masih tengah malam, Ramen masih dipikirannya.

"Ya ampun Naruto, tak bisa sehari tanpa Ramen?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah khawatir akan kesehatannya.

"Ayolah Sasuke.. Kali ini aku traktir.. Mau atau tidak?" ajak Naruto. Naruto memang sekarang memiliki banyak uang. Gajinya sebagai Hokage lebih dari cukup untuk hanya mentraktir Sasuke.

"Iya iya iya!" Sasuke terpaksa harus menerima ajakkan Naruto. Kalau tidak gratis, dia tidak mau.

* * *

Kemudian dikedai Ichiraku.

Kedai Ichiraku kini buka selama 24 jam sehari. Karyawan yang bertambah membuat Teuchi harus memutar otak untuk itu.

"Jadi Sasuke, apa kabar Karin?" tanya Naruto sambil menyedot ramennya.

"Saudari jauh mu itu baik-baik saja. Apa lagi dengan adanya Tagaku" siapa Tagaku? Dialah anak Sasuke dan Karin Uchiha. Seorang keturunan yang akan mewarisi darah Uchiha dan mata Sharingan. Hampir setahun lalu, Tagaku keluar dari rahim Karin. Anak itu memiliki semangat Uzumaki dan kekuatan Uchiha. Sulit menjelaskan anak itu karena dia masih balita. Singkatnya dia memiliki rambut sehitam Sasuke dan mata semerah Karin.

"Hehe, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu anakmu Sasuke.." kata Naruto selesai dengan mangkuk pertama. Padahal Sasuke baru memisahkan supit kayunya menjadi dua.

"Sementara akanku jauhkan darimu agar dia tidak memiliki selera Ramen seperti orangtua walinya.." Sasuke perlahan menyeruput kuah Ramen.

"Sasuke, tak perlu begitu juga. Bagaimana pun juga dia itu keponakanku.."

"Aku dengar Sakura hamil. Apa itu benar?" Sasuke mendengar gosip yang beredar bahwa istri Hokage sedang mengandung.

"Pasti dari Ino ya?" Naruto curiga bahwa yang membeberkan cerita itu pasti Ino.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk ketika ditanya demikian. Kemudian Sasuke bertanya balik, "Naruto, aku tahu kau pasti khawatir soal Sakura. Ceritalah, mungkin aku dapat membantumu."

Sasuke selalu akan menjadi partner, rival dan teman yang baik baginya. Salah satu orang yang mengerti perasaannya selain Sakura, Shikamaru, adalah dia. Dengan panang lebar Naruto memaparkan tentang apa yang ia rasakan. Apa yang menjadi masalah baginya.

"Sakura pasti akan memintamu ke medan perang" jawabnya simpel setelah Naruto mengatakan hal panjng lebar.

"Itu pasti" katanya sedih.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau pasti akan melarangnya, benar?"

"Dia itu sedang hamil, Sasuke, aku hanya bersikap protektif kepadanya.." katanya sambil mengambil mangkok ketiganya.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?" mulutnya penuh dan ia hanya bergumam.

"Apa kau mempercayai Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Malam hari semakin dingin. Ditambah angin laut yang makin sepoi terasa memasuki kedai Ichiraku. Pilihan tepat mengambil Ramen dan Teh hijau untuk selingan malam.

"Tentu saja Sasuke, apa yang membuatmu berkata begitu?" Naruto bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kalau kau percaya padanya, kau juga harus percaya, semua yang ia katakan memiliki alasan terbaik untuk membuatmu tetap bersamanya.." Naruto tertunduk. Ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

"Maksudmu, apabila Sakura memintaku untuk membawanya ke medan perang, aku tidak boleh menolak?" manusia ini dengan polos mengatakan hal itu. Naruto hanya menerima mentah-mentah apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"Ya bukan itu maksudku, kau masih punya kuasa untuk menolaknya. Tapi Naruto,yang dia inginkan adalah hanya selalu disampingmu."

"Membawanya ke tengah perang, hanya akan membuatku semakin lemah.. Apabila ada seorang ninja tipe sensor dan mereka mengetahui Sakura hamil, mungkin mereka akan mengincarnya sebagai kelemahanku"

"Naruto aku mengerti hal itu. Naruto, kau cukup, tidak, kau sangat kuat untuk melindungi Sakura.. Kenapa kau harus meragukan itu?" Sasuke tampak ikut menikmati Ramennya seperti Naruto menikmati Ramennya.

"Aku tahu Sasuke aku tahu, hanya saja aku perlu penyesuaian, maksudku, aku akan menjadi ayah! Aku punya alasan jelas untuk menahannya dari tugas berat. Dan aku tak ingin hal ini mengganggu anakku yang masih belum lahir."

"Hmm.. Keras kepala seperti biasanya.. Namun ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu Naruto, Karin juga sedang mengandung anak keduaku. Dan akan kupastikan Karin ikut kedalam medan pertempuran bersama janinnya.." Naruto terkaget. Baru saja Tagaku berumur lima bulan, dia akan punya adik baru. Uzumaki memiliki tingkat kesuburan yang sangat tinggi. Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk Karin agar bisa hamil lagi.

"Kau apa? Karin hamil lagi?" Naruto matanya membulat. "Dasar Sasuke, Karin sudah menjadi sarana pelestarian klan Uchiha ya?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak! Aku dan Karin setuju untuk memiliki anak banyak!" Sasuke memicingkan kepalanya menjauh dari raut wajah Naruto yang terus menggodanya.

"Ah Sasuke, jangan begitu.. Tadi katamu, membawanya ke peperangan. Apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Aku percaya pada Karin, lagi pula desa akan membutuhkannya sebagai tenaga medis dilapangan bukan? Kau tahu Naruto, ikatan yang begitu kuat antara aku dan dirinya membuat aku dan dia memiliki insting alami untuk saling melindungi"

_insting? Apa maksudnya insting?_ Pikir Naruto.

"Apa kau tidak merasakannya Naruto? Kau pasti akan melindungi Sakura apa pun yang terjadi. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Apa kau hanya akan membuat dia menunggu dirumah dan membiarkannya menunggu hal yang tidak pasti. Sekali lagi Naruto, aku tekankan, ini adalah medan perang dimana seorang pahlawan pun bisa mati. Jika saja Sakura ada di pertempuran, tak hanya akan membantumu, tapi juga sama seperti Karin, dia juga bisa membantu yang terluka" sebutnya panjang lebar. Sakura memang Ninja medis terkuat. Dia merpakan reinkarnasi dari Tsunade.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Momen itu diisi dengan keheningan. Naruto berdiri, ia menaruh uang di meja untuk membayar Ramen yang ia makan dengan Sasuke. Ia berdiri keluar dari tempat duduk dan berbalik arah dan berbalik pulang. Tak sedikit pun ucapan keluar saat ia pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

_Naruto, semoga kau mengerti _kata Sasuke yang membatin. Dengan itu Sasuke juga mengarahkan dirinya pulang.

* * *

Kediaman Namikaze

"Huh" katanya menghela nafas. Ia melepaskan sendal ninjanya. Lantai kayu yang sudah agak tua harus membuatnya berjalan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Sakura sebab lantai ini sering membuat suara mendecit atau patahan. Naruto mengarahkan dirinya ke ruang tamu. Rompi, topi dan jubahnya ia lepas.

"Sakura, aku harap aku bisa mengerti" katanya berkata pada diri sendiri. "Tapi situasimu, situasi seperti ini, aku harus menjagamu. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk menjauhkanmu dari medan perang"

Hokage itu melihat gambar yang terpajang di sepanjang dinding rumah. Dia bertolak pinggang. Ia awalnya melihat foto ayah dan ibunya. Di foto itu terlihat ibunya yang berambut merah sedang mengandung "bakal" Naruto. Ayahnya melihat kearah kamera dengan senyum selebar-lebarnya.

"Ayah, ibu, aku iri.." ketika Naruto sedang dikandung ibunya, tidak ada saat perang. Tidak ada ancaman. Semuanya baik-baik saja.

Kemudian melihat kearah ruang kosong disebelah foto pernikahan mereka. Yah mereka memang merancang deretan foto itu seperti timeline. Dimulai dari pernikahan ibu dan ayah Naruto, Naruto dalam kandungan, kemudian foto tim tujuh, foto tim tujuh yang 'baru', tim tujuh 'reuni', baru pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Aku akan menaruh foto yang seperti ayah dan ibu.." katanya dengan wajah sedih. _Tentunya setelah perang _pikirnya juga dengan wajah sedih.

"Akh coba lihat itu! Jam tiga pagi?! Sebaiknya aku tidur jika tidak ingin terlambat!" kata si Hokage muda itu. Ia buru kekamar tidurnya.

Krekk

Ia melihat Sakura tidur begitu gelisah. Putar kanan, putar kiri. Bahkan kakinya tidak mau diam. Tangannya terus mengerutkan sprei kasurnya.

"Naruto.. Naruto.. Naruto.." katanya setengah sadar. Tampaknya ia sedang khawatir, mengalami mimpi buruk atau entahlah. Tapi sepertinya ini tentang sesuatu yang buruk.

"Naruto.. Tolong.. Jangan tinggalkan kami.. Berjanjilah untuk bersama kami.." kami? Iya maksudnya adalah Naruto dan Juniornya.

Naruto terus melihat istrinya yang makin gelisah dalam tidurnya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat tidur. Membuka selimut dan menyelimuti Sakura dan dirinya sendiri. Ia mendekatkan tangan ke tangan istrinya. Perlahan gelisah Sakura menghilang. Keduanya saling berhadapan saat tidur, namun Sakura sedang tertidur, dan Naruto sedang terjaga.

"Sekarang dan untuk selamanya, Sakura. Aku tak akan meninggalkan kalian. Kalian tak akan kutinggalkan."

Tak lama, Hokage muda itu tertidur dengan tangan yang mendekap Sakura dengan eratnya.

Sementara itu, jauh sekali disuatu basis bawah tanah

"Hmm, lihatlah apa yang kalian bawa.. Kazekage?" tanya seseorang dalam kegelapan. Jelas sekali ia memakai jubah. Dia terlihat seperti diikuti seekor ular dibelakang dirinya. Orochimaru? Bisa jadi. Sosok itu masih dikegelapannya melihat dua anak buahnya sedang membawa sebuah jasad tak bernyawa.

Tunggu, tidak bernyawa?! Kazekage kini sudah tidak bernyawa, ia terlihat tidak bernyawa dengan otot yang lemas, tulang yang patah dimana-mana dan baju yang rusak.

"Tu-tuan, kami membawa Kazekage kehadapan anda" kata ninja itu tergagap. ia membawa tubuh Gaara.

"Kami berfikir juga Kazekage ini akan menjadi keuntungan buat kita" lanjut ninja yang satunya. Mereka berdua terlihat kembar. Terutama dengan gaya rambut poni panjang itu.

Sosok itu terlihat menyeringai. Ada maksud sesuatu dari seringaian dirinya.

"Keuntungan? Heh.."

"I-iya tuan" kata ninja itu gugup.

"Kami tahu tuankan master dalam hal itu" lanjut kembarannya.

"Beritahu namamu!" teriak sosok itu kepada kedua ninja kembar itu.

"Namaku Yosak-"

"Bukan kau tapi kau!" kata sosok itu menunjuk jari telunjuknya kearah kembaran ninja tadi.

"Aku?" tunjuknya kepada diri sendiri.

"Ia kau! Cepat beritahu namamu!" kata sosok itu kesal.

"A-aku Yosaka, tuan.." sebut kembaran ninja itu dengan tegang dan ketakutan.

"Hehe, kalau begitu, apa kau rela untuk melakukan segala macam hal untuk desa?" tanya sosok misterius itu.

Kedua ninja itu hanya mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari tuannya langsung. "Baiklah kalau begitu.." Seseorang dalam jubah itu mulai menggerakkan tangan dengan cepat. Ia melakukan semacam segel khusus.

"Katamu, Yosaka, seperti katamu kau akan melakukan apapun untuk desa ini benarkan?" tanyanya. Dan Yosaka hanya mengangguk lagi.

"Kinjutsu: Edo Tensei!" teriak sosok berjubah itu. Ia kemudian menempelkan tangannya ke tanah dan muncul sebuah juluran hitam. Diujung juluran, disitu terdapat lingkaran. Lingkaran itu mengelilingi tempat Yosaka berdiri.

"Tuan?! Apa maksudnya ini?!" tanya kembaran Yosaka, Yosaki. Wajahnya panik. Sepertinya ia tahu. Kembarannya akan menjadi tumbal untuk melakukan Kinjutsu itu. "Kakak!" teriaknya. Namun tak ada guna, tubuh kakaknya berubah menjadi Kazekage.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Dia akan menjadi tubuh Edo Tensei" dengan itu ia menyeringai dan kemudian, "Heeh, Kazekage sudah ditanganku, berikutnya?" matanya menajam dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan agak sedikit teriak. "Bawa tubuh itu kemari! Cepat!" kemudian beberapa orang berperawakan besar membawa sebuah jasad berkulit agak kehitaman. Rambutnya seleher.

"Tuan jangan katakan itu-" Yosaki melihat tubuh tidak bernyawa itu. Tubuh itu agak familiar baginya. Sebagai perkenalan, Yosaki dan Yosaka adalah sepasang anak kembar dari desa Kumo. Orang berkulit kehitaman memang sangat luas jangkauannya di desa itu. "Jangan bilang itu adalah-" Yosaki dia terus terkaget dengan sosok jasad itu.

Pria berhoodie ini kemudian meneruskan dengan tatapan yang menyeringai, "Ya, ini adalah, A, Raikage.."

Yosaki makin tercengang mendengar fakta bahwa itu mantan pemimpinnya. "Tidak mungkin, tapi bagaimana kau bisa membunuhnya?"

"Mari kita bilang saja, aku mendapatkan kelemahannya dari seorang teman.." Pria ini kemudian kembali melakukan segel khusus ditangannya. Dan kembali ia bilang, "Kinjutsu: Edo Tensei!"

Juluran hitam kemudian melingkari diri Yosaki. Ia tak bisa bergerak lagi. Ia sudah dalam jeratan jurus terlarang itu. Jurus itu, Edo Tensei alias Jurus Penghidupan Kembali, kalau saja Nidaime Hokage tidak menciptakan Jurus seperti itu, semua tidak akan seperti ini.

Yosaki hanya terus berteriak ketika jiwa pergi dan digantikan jiwa Raikage. Hanya dalam semalam, laki-laki berhoodie itu telah membangkitkan dua orang Kage.

"Jadi, tuan-tuan, bagaimana?" tanya si pembangkit dua Kage itu. Para Kage tak menjawab, hanya memberi tatapan kosong. "Hehe.. Kalian akan mematuhi perintahku dan, tunggu saja Naruto, aku akan menghancurkan Konoha sampai ke akarnya!" pria itu terus menyeringai dibawah hoodienya itu.

Lalu apa rencananya?

* * *

**Hmm.. Gimana? Ancur kah? Kalo mau author update kilat, review yang banyak.. Mudah mudahan author bisa update sekilat mungkin.. Masih banyak salah kata? Mohon maaf ya! Elang, Gagak, Kakatua, Makaw, Pelatuk, itu semua kode nama ANBU. Dan Edo Tensei, itu butuh korban, bener kan? Dan ya, Sasuke udah punya anak.**

**Oke aku akuin emang fanfic ini bakal jalannya lambat.**

**Thank you very much yang udah baca, jangan lupa Review, butuh banyak nasihat buat author yang satu ini.**

**Im out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahah ahah, as i promised, kalo banyak review cepet update. Tapi kalau emang yang mau review sedikit ga apa deh, tetep di lanju kok ceritanya. Sip deh yang udah mau review. And thank you so much buat yang ngikutin fanfic ini.**

**Anyways, enough chit chat lets get to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Enam jam setelah penerimaan misi dari Hokage untuk para ANBU.

Para ANBU telah memulai pergerakkan mereka sejak awal, tepat setelah para pimpinan mereka menjelaskan detail dan tujuan misi. Seperti biasa, para ANBU memakai topeng sebagai kerahasiannya. Wajar untuk sebuah pasukan elit, ANBU memang dituntut keprofesionalitasannya dalan menjalankan tugas. Mereka bekerja sebagai agen yang loyal kepada tuannya, yaitu Hokage. Untuk itu mereka dinyatakan lepas dari genggaman kekuatan dewan.

"Kapten, arah jam delapan dari kita" kata anak buah Gagak yang memakai topeng Kucing. Kaptennya mencoba tidak untuk memiringkan kepalanya kearah pukul delapan. Ia tak mau musuh tahu kalau ia tahu sedang diikuti.

"Hmm, sepertinya kita diikuti.. Hey, Rusa, berapa orang?" katanya setengah berbisik. Sang Rusa mencoba merasakan chakra lain selain anggota kelompok ini.

"Aku tak tahu, mungkin dua puluh atau tiga puluh" sebutnya tidak pasti. Rusa ini ternyata adalah ninja tipe sensor.

"Dua atau tiga kali jumlah kita?"

"Sepertinya begitu kapten" sang Rusa terus merasakan chakra ini. Ia merasakan jumlah chakra asing bertambah menjadi dua kali lipatnya. "Tunggu apa ini?! Jumlah mereka bertambah, kapten!"

"Posisi?"

"Sekitar satu mil dari belakang kita" Rusa terkenal akan pendengaran dan indera perasa yang kuat. Tak salah ia dipanggil Rusa.

"Monyet, tolong strateginya" Kapten Gagak itu menyerahkan masalah strategi kepada monyet, semenjak dia memiliki tingkat IQ tinggi.

"Aku butuh pengelihatan udara" kata si Monyet santai. Para ANBU itu terus berlari dari satu ranting ke ranting lain, seolah mereka tak perduli sedang diikuti.

"Aku mengerti" angguk anggota kelompok yang bertopeng Garuda. Si Garuda kemudian meloncat pergi entah kemana. Dan disitu ia mulai duduk dan mulai menggambar. "Choujuu Giga!" seketika seekor burung garuda besar keluar dari gambar sang Garuda. Teknik menggambar ini agak sama seperti Sai. Namun ini garuda, bukan burung biasa yang digambar Sai.

Si Garuda kemudian meloncat ke punggung burung gambarannya itu. Ia harus membuatnya terbang agak tinggi agar tidak terlihat oleh musuh. "Sial, selalu gambarku kebesaran!" gerutunya dibalik topeng garudanya.

* * *

Sementara itu dipihak musuh. Seorang ninja tipe sensor gelagapan. Ia agak kesulitan mendeteksi chakra para ANBU Konoha. Ninja sensor itu terus mencoba melacak terus chakra disekitarnya. Ninja pemula.

"Apa kau mendapatkannya?!" tanya pemimpin musuh.

"Sedang ku coba!" mereka saling berteriak satu sama lain. Mereka tak sadar telah diintai dari udara oleh predator.

"Sebaiknya cepat, aku tak mau kita kehilangan dia!"

"Sedang ku lakukan!"

* * *

Sang Garuda terus memperhatikan pergerakkan 'terduga' musuh itu. Kumpulan sekitar lima puluhan orang dia lihat dari ketinggian seratus meter. Garuda memang diketahui memiliki penglihatan yang tajam. Bahkan seekor burung Garuda dapat melihat mangsanya dari jarak belasan mil.

"Kapten, seperti yang dikatakan Rusa, mereka berjumlah lima puluh orang dan jarak mereka sekitar satu mil dari belakang kita. Dan.. Oh, mereka berpencar menjadi empat bagian. Mereka akan menyerang kita dari arah pukul dua belas, tiga, enam, dan sembilan" lapor si Garuda hingga ke detailnya kepada Kapten Gagak.

"Bagaimana Monyet? Ada ide?" tanya si pemimpin kepada Monyet itu.

Si Monyet mulai bekerja otaknya. Seekor monyet diketahui memiliki tingkat intelenjensi yang tinggi bila dibandingkan dengan hewan lainnya. Jadi, bisa dikatakan, tanpa si Monyet ini, akan susah menghadapi musuh sebanyak ini. Apalagi jika musuhnya ada lima puluhan.

"Kontak senjata diperbolehkan?" tanya si Monyet.

"Um, sebaiknya tidak. Tugas kita adalah observasi, jadi karena kita masih belum menerima persetujuan Hokage untuk kontak, maka kontak senjata tidak diperbolehkan.." jelas Kapten yang sedang memasang pose berpikir.

"Berarti menghindar menjadi pilihan terbaik. Domba, kau harus membuat empat segel Genjutsu itu dan kemudian biarkan Garuda menebarkan kunai yang telah diberi segel itu ditempat yang mereka lewati"

"Menjadi seorang pintar memang enak ya, tinggal menyuruh" Domba itu tertawa sarkatis di depan temannya sendiri. Kemudian si Domba itu mengambil empat kunai yang telah dipasangkan dengan kertas kosong. Kemudian ia tuliskan semacam tulisan-tulisan seperti seni kaligrafi tradisional Jepang.

"Huh apa gunanya diriku kalau kontak tidak diperlukan?" keluh anggota ANBU bertopeng Panther.

"Iya, iya, apa gunanya kami?" hal senada juga dikatakan si topeng Gorila.

"Diamlah! Lagi pula yang memilih kita kapten Sasuke. Pasti ada maksudnya kita dimasukkan kedalam kelompok ini" ANBU ini terlihat lebih bijak dari dua temannya yang saling mengeluh. Tapi si Ular ini hanya bisa menghela nafas, melihat temannya masih mengeluh.

"Tuan-tuan tolong diam. Atau musuh akan makin mengetahui niat kita" kata pimpinan kelompok itu. Ia sedikit menyesal melihat pola pikir anggotanya yang pendek. Seorang ANBU seharusnya memiliki visi yang kedepan. Apa mungkin mereka kurang ditempa?

"Kapten sudah siap!" kata si Domba.

"Garuda, lakukan. Temui kita di titik temu, sekitar arah empat puluh lima derajat dari posisi kita" perintah si pemimpin kepada bawahannya. Bawahannya mengangguk dan meraih empat kunai bersegel dan segera melompat keatas burung garuda yang telah ia gambar tadi.

Garuda melihat dari atas, ia lihat empat kerumunan mendekati konvoinya. Dengan cepat ia tebar kunai bersegel itu menuju empat arah yang sudah ditandai.

Bunyi suara burung menggema dari atas langit. Itu adalah tanda. "Dengar! Itu tandanya! Domba, cepat lakukan!" perintah Monyet kepada Domba.

"Genjutsu: Hatesinai Sougen!" ucap si Domba pelan.

* * *

Para musuh yang datang mendekat melihat hamparan rumput ilalang hijau yang tingginya selutut. Ninja yang mendekat itu tidak ingat kalau didekat hutan ini ada padang rumput.

"Apa ini? Aku tidak ingat kalau disini ada padang ilalang!" katanya terkaget saat ia melihat permadani hijau itu ada dihadapannya.

"Aku juga! Aku tidak pernah melihat padang rumput disekitar hutan ini!"

"Jangan bilang ini-"

"Genjutsu!"

"Sialan! Bagaimana kita mengatasi ini?!" para ninja itu, sudah tersadar bahwa mereka masuk kedalam Genjutsu si Domba.

* * *

"Wah wah wah, coba lihat siapa yang masuk kedalam perangkap kita, ninja Suara?" ucap si Buaya.

"Tampaknya begitu" kata si Beruang yang melihat para ninja Suara itu berdiri diam menatap tanah tidak berkedip.

"Sudahlah, tuan tuan. Monyet, tolong indentifikasi!" teriaknya memanggil sang Monyet pintar.

Monyet itu mulai mengidentifikasi ninja-ninja. Ia mengambil buku catatannya dan menulis tiap variabel dengan detail. Bagaimana rupanya, apa yang dipakainya dan apapun.

"Ah, benar sepertinya Kapten. Dia ini memang dari ninja Suara, tapi bagaimana jika kita membiarkan Ular untuk berjalan sebentar dalam pikirannya. Aku menemukan ada ikat kepala desa Ame pada kantong belakangnya"

"Ular, jika begitu kau gunakan Jurusmu itu" kata sang pemimpin menyuruh si topeng Ular untuk berjalan dalam pikiran ninja ini.

"Aku mengerti. Shintensin no Jutsu!" ucapnya sambil berteriak dan melakukan segel tangan khusus. Segera ia berjalan santai sebentar dalam pikiran ninja itu. Selang beberapa menit, ia kembali ketubuhnya dan mulai menceritakan apa yang ia temui didalam sana.

"Kapten, sebaiknya kau ingin mendengarkan ini" dia menahan kalimatnya sebentar sebelum menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mengatakan, "Desa Ame dikuasai desa Suara!" sebutnya jelas. Mata si pemimpin membulat, alisnya naik. Tak ada alasan selain kaget.

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, desa yang selalu hujan itu sudah dikuasai Suara. Dan orang yang mengatasnamakan Kabuto, aku rasa dialah dalangnya" ia mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja ia lihat dipikiran ninja itu.

"Nama ninja ini Teruno. Ia dikenal sebagai kriminal nomor satu di desanya, namun sebenarnya ia memiliki niat baik. Yaitu menggulingkan pemerintahan baru. Pemerintahan baru ini dikenal memiliki ideologi yang sama seperti saat desa ini dipimpin Hanzou. Namun ketika Suara menyerang, tak ada pilihan lain selain bersatu dengan pasukan pro pemerintah dan melawan balik. Naas tapi saat Suara menyandera para istri dan anak. Ini membuat Teruno dan teman-temannya harus menunduk dihadapan pemimpin Suara dan bersumpah harus melayani mereka." lanjut cerita si Ular

"Hmm, jadi mereka seharusnya berterimakasih atas Genjutsu dari Domba ya?" kata si pemimpin dengan polosnya.

"Begitulah Kapten. Tapi melihat semua ninja Ame tunduk kepada Suara, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kita memutar sedikit agar kita tidak melewati Ame. Melihat catatan kita dengan desa Suara bertahun lalu. Kita memiliki catatan buruk dengan desa Suara" jelas si Monyet yang melengkapi cerita Ular.

"Berarti desa Iwa harus menunggu ya. Monyet, _ETA_(ETA berarti Estimated Time of Arrival, atau indonesianya, Perkiraan Waktu Kedatangan) berapa jam lagi?" tanya si Gagak.

"Kalau kita berangkat sekarang tanpa istirahat, mungkin sekitar enam jam lagi" kata sambil menghitung dengan jarinya.

"Sebelum berangkat, Rusa tolong pastikan kondisi chakra mereka" dia memanggil Rusa kedepan untuk merasakan kondisi chakra para ninja itu.

"Oke boss, seperti orang terkena Genjutsu, semua chakra mereka terganggu oleh Genjutsu" ucapnya yang kmbali dari pemeriksaan chakra.

"Ayo kita jalan! Bentuk formasi waspada, agar kita bisa tetap waspada!"

"Ya!" kata sembilan ANBU bertopeng itu bersamaan. Arah mereka agak membelok sedikit untuk menghindari desa Ame. Semenjak kontak senjata tidak diizinkan dalam misi ini.

* * *

Disaat yang sama, kapten Pelatuk melihat pemandangan aneh saat ia melewati sebuah negara saat menuju desa Suna. Ia melihat rombongan orang dengan semacam ikat kepala membawa banyak karavan bersamanya.

"Gazelle, tolong pindai chakra mereka. Coba rasakan, apakah ada chakra jahat atau tidak" kata pemimpinnya yang mengamati konvoi itu.

"Hmm, menarik. Bukan chakra jahat yang kita temui, melainkan chakra yang menunjukkan kepedihan" ucap si Gazelle yang masih memindai chakra setiap orang dalam konvoi itu.

Grup pelatuk terus mengamatinya dari atas. "Kepedihan?" wajahnya memberi raut kebingungan. "Gajah, tolong identifikasi"

Si Gajah menurut. Ia mengamatinya dari jauh. Ia mendapati tiap orang dari konvoi memakai ikat kepala desa Suna.

"Hey pak ketua, kau tak akan percaya ini, tapi mereka adalah benar dari desa Suna" kata si Gajah yang masih mencoba mengidentifikasi pemimpin konvoi ini. "Dan lihat itu, aku rasa dia pemimpinnya" ucapnya sambil menunjukkan tangannya kearah orang yang ia asumsikan sebagai pemimpin konvoi itu.

"Aku rasa aku tahu dia siapa" lanjut si Katak.

"Ya benar tidak salah lagi" tambah orang bertopeng Kucing.

"Kankurou si master boneka dari desa Suna" urai si Gajah sambil menyeringai dibalik topeng Gajahnya.

"Apa mereka mencari pengungsian ke Konoha?" kata Banteng yang menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hmm aku tidak yakin, tapi aku rasa sesuatu yang sangat buruk menunggu kita di desa Suna" kaptennya pun dapat merasakan aura kepedihan yang dirasakan para pengikut konvoi itu.

"Kapten, apa kita tak sebaiknya terus berjalan?" tanya Gajah.

"Sebelum itu, aku mau salah satu dari kalian menyampaikan berita kepada tuan Hokage, bahwa akan ada pengungsi datang kearah Konoha"

"Baiklah aku akan lakukan!" kata seseorang dengan topeng Cheetah muncul dari belakang.

"Cheetah hah? Oke, sampaikan ini kepada tuan Hokage, bahwa akan pengungsi datang ke Konoha dan sampaikan salam pribadiku kepada tuan Hokage dan keluarga serta istriku" urainya panjang lebar kepada si pelari super cepat. Tak salah memang namanya. Cheetah, pelari tercepat dimuka bumi ini. Kecepatannya bisa mencapai sembilan puluhan kilometer perjam.

"Ya pak!" dengan itu ia melesat menjauh kembali ke desa. Sedangkan para ANBU dikelompok Pelatuk itu melanjutkan misi menuju desa Suna.

* * *

Konoha

Enam jam setelah pemberian tugas kepada ANBU berarti sekarang adalah pukul enam pagi. Matahari perlahan mulai mengintip dari balik gunung tempat monument Hokage berdiri. Angin pagi membawa hawa aneh. Biasanya sejuk, namun tidak untuk Naruto. Ia terlelap dalam kegelisahan tentang perang dan tentang bayi yang dikandung istrinya.

Dirumahnya, Hokage muda ini terus tidak bisa tidur. Alhasil ia hanya baru bisa tidur satu jam. Sedangkan istrinya, dia bangun saat ini juga. Ia melihat posisi Naruto yang sedang tertidur.

"Naruto" katanya pada diri sendiri. "Aku tahu, apapun keputusanmu, pasti itu yang terbaik bagi kita semua" bisiknya pada suaminya yang masih tertidur dalam tidurnya.

Istrinya kemudian memberi kecupan dipipi suaminya sebelum turun dari tempat tidur. Sakura masih dalam tanktopnya. Dia lebih menyukai tanktop dibanding piyama.

"Selamat pagi sayang" katanya sambil mengelus perutnya yang mulai sedikit membesar. Naruto dalam tiga minggu terakhir ini melihat Sakura sebagai seorang perempuan yang ingin menaikkan berat badannya. Dia pikir Sakura semakin gendut. Tapi berita bahagia datang kemarin sore. Sakura hamil.

Sakura tahu dia sendiri hamil, tapi ia hanya ingin Naruto mengetahuinya sendiri. Apa mau dikata, Naruto itu terlalu idiot untuk mengetahui istrinya hamil. Terus ia mengira Sakura makin gendut atau obesitas.

"Hari ini kau akan jalan-jalan sayang, kau mau kan?" ia terus berbicara sendiri pada kandungannya yang notabene baru menjalani trimester pertamanya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia diberi respon tendangan dari rahimnya. "Ibu anggap itu sebagai iya" tak menunggu waktu lama, ia mandi dan mengganti pakaian sehari-harinya. Pakaian Sakura kini mirip seperti setelan ibu Naruto dulu.

"Oke, kita jalan yuk" kata Sakura yang masih berkata kepada kandungannya. Ia keluar rumah Namikaze. Calon ibu ini berjalan-jalan di jalan utama Konoha. Hari itu masih terlalu pagi bagi seseorang untuk memulai pekerjaan pagi-pagi. Jalan raya itu dipenuhi orang yang sedang berolahraga dan bermain.

"Wah nyonya Namikaze, selamat ya!" kata seorang wanita yang mendekat kepadanya.

"Eh, Tenten? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sepagi ini disini" jawabnya terhadap asal suara itu. Ia melihat Tenten tidak sedang dalam baju sehari-harinya. Wanita cepol ini sedang dalam setelan olahraga.

"Hanya olahraga kok. Ngomong-ngomong Sakura kenapa jalan sendirian?" kata Tenten yang mengelap keringatnya. Dia masih berlari ditempat.

Sakura terdiam mendengar pertanyaan temannya itu. Sakura mengambil nafas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. "Uh anu itu Naruto masih tidur. Si baka itu masih kecapekan"

"Oi Tenten! Kemana saja kau ini? Aku dari tadi menunggumu di-" teriak seorang dalam baju Spandex hijaunya. Orang itu memotong pembicaraannya saat ia mengetahui Tenten sedang berbicara kepada _first lady._

"Maaf Lee, aku baru bertemu Sakura. Aku rasa tak ada salahnya jika kita berbicara dengannya sesekali. Disamping itu, bukankah susah untuk bertemu istri Hokage?" Tenten itu memberi lambaian tangan kepada Lee. Menunjukkan bahwa "Aku disini!"

"Lee, masih berlatih terus ya?" kata Sakura.

"Yosh! Akuingin jiwa masa mudaku terus berkobar!" ucapnya sambil memberi pose "Mr. Nice Guy." Ingat akan sesuatu, Lee mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Aku dengar kau hamil, selamat ya! Aku harap saat dia lahir dia memiliki semangat masa muda seperti ayahnya! Yosh!"

"Hehe, aku harap juga begitu, Lee.." kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Ow lihat ini, sepertinya aku harus menghabiskan lima puluh putaran lagi dengan Lee, kalau begitu sampai jumpa Sakura!" Tenten lalu menarik Lee kembali dan Lee seperti biasa dipenuhi semangat masa mudanya. Melihatnya, Sakura memberinya lambaian tangan sampai jumpa.

* * *

Kembali lagi dirumah Namikaze, Naruto bingung melihat tempat tidurnya yang hanya berisi dirinya. Buru-buru ia mencarinya ke dapur, ke halaman, bahkan ke kamar mandi. Ia tak memiliki pikiran sedikit pun kemana Sakura pergi.

"Kemana kau Sakura?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia melihat kearah jam di dindingnya dan ia melihat pukul, "Tujuh tiga puluh?!"

Naruto buru-buru menuju kamar mandi. Sekaligus pula ia bawa bajunya sekalian ke kamar mandi. Masalahnya, sabun habis.

"Astaga, sabun habis!?" katanya menggaruk kepalanya kesal. Masih telanjang bulat Naruto mencoba mencari sabun ditumpukkan bahan kimia.

Sakura disisi lain sedang membawa sekantong penuh belanjaan paginya. Ia mengarahkan dirinya pulang. Lagi pula sepertinya sudah cukup ia berjalan-jalan.

"Aku pulang" bilangnya. Dirinya tak mendengar sesuatu. Tak ada Naruto yang berteriak sana sini, berarti, _baka!? Masih belum bangun?! _Pikirnya kesal. Selama ini, selama mereka menikah, Sakura selalu bangun lebih awal. Naruto hanya bangun jika dengan jeritan, pukulan atau siraman air. Kalau ia masih tidak bisa bangun, Sakura lebih suka mengangkat tempat tidurnya dan melemparnya dari jendela.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung menaruh seluruh belanjaannya di dapur. Ia membiarkannya tidak keluar dari kantung plastik. _Si baka itu sebaiknya bangun! Atau jika tidak- _dia melihat kamarnya kosong. Naruto meninggalkan kamar itu berantakan. Selimut tidak dilipat, sprai kusut, dan bantal bertebaran.

_Heh, baka! Aku senang kau bangun pagi, tapi bereskan tempat tidur ini bodoh! _Katanya dalam -pikirannya sendiri. Tangannya mengepal. Dikumpulkan semua tenaganya diujung tangannya.

Menurut rumor, hanya Sakura yang bisa menaruh tonjokkan pada wajah sang Hokage selain Tsunade. Dan hanya Sakura yang bisa membuat sang Hokage diam selain Tsunade.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia menelusuri setiap ruang yang ada dirumah itu. Di dekat kamar mandi, ia merasakan lantai basah. Hampir saja ia terpeleset akibat air itu.

_Urrgh, baka! Kau pikir siapa yang akan mengepel semua ini?! _Katanya semakin kesal. _Apa pikirannya?! Tempat berlatih elemen air?! _Pikirnya. Semakin ia telusuri sumber air itu, semakin terdengar orang mengeluh soal sabun.

"Sakura! Dimana kau menaruh sabun, Sakura.. Aku akan terlambat.." dengar Sakura. Tampaknya suara itu sedang putus asa. Sakura baru ingat, bahwa Naruto akan mengadakan rapat. Maka ia ambil sabun dikotak obat dekat dapur.

"Naruto! Ini sabun! Kenapa kau-?!" Sakura yang memegang sabun mencoba menahan wajahnya yang memerah akibat ia melihat Naruto tidak memakaikan sehelai benang pun.

"Sakura, kemana saja?! Ekh- kenapa wajahmu memerah?" kata Naruto yang masih telanjang. Bukannya cepat-cepat ia pakai handuk.

Duakk

"Bodoh! Kenapa berkeliaran sambil telanjang! Dan kenapa lantai becek?! Dan jelaskan juga soal tempat tidur yang berantakan!" Sakura merasakan tangannya memanas sesaat memukul ubun-ubun Naruto. Ninja ceroboh itu tentu memiliki kepala sekeras kelapa.

"Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan, bisa tolong berikan sabun itu dulu? Tolong.." mohonnya dengan _puppy eyes._ Godaan maut yang dapat menenggelamkan Sakura. Suaminya sedang telanjang dan dia memohon dengan _puppy eyes._

"Hentikan itu! Ini sabunmu! Cepat selesaikan mandimu dan baru kau akan mengepel dan membereskan tempat tidur!" Sabun itu ia berikan kepada Naruto. _Pemandangan ini.. Ughh! Aku tak bisa bertahan dengan ini! Jika aki terus melihatnya, aku akan mimisan. Lihat saja Naruto, kau akan membayarnya!_

Naruto menyeringai dan ia mengatakan, "Oh terimakasih, istriku yang manis! Tentu aku akan melakukannya!" Pasti ada niat dibalik seringaiannya itu. _Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu menurutimu Sakura? Setelah aku selesai mandi, aku akan Hiraishin ke luar rumah. _Dia kemudian kembali ke kamar mandi. Menutupnya rapat.

Setelah mandi, pengki sudah menyambutnya. Tak ada Sakura ia lihat. Naruto mengambil langkah hati-hati. Lantas ia ke kamarnya dan ia disambut sapu. Masih tidak ada Sakura. Ia memakaikan bajunya dan memakaikan segala perlengkapannya.

Naruto bingung melihat laci khusus tempat ia menaruh kunai Hiraishinnya. "Dimana kunai itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Ia berusaha untuk tidak bertanya kepada Sakura yang entah kemana.

Lima menit mencari, masih tidak ada kunai. Hokage ini sudah mulai frustasi. "Aargh! Kemana kunai itu?!"

"Mencari ini, tuan Ho~ka~ge?" kata seorang wanita berambut pink dari pintu sambil memegang sebuah kunai cabang tiga.

_Astaga, dia benar-benar sudah membaca pikiranku! _Pikirnya kaget. Naruto mulai sweatdrop. "Ah tidak tidak, aku hanya mencari sesuatu yang tidak penting"

"Kalau begitu bereskan tempat tidur dan pel lantai yang basah! Apa susahnya sih?!" sentaknya kepada Naruto. Naruto lemas, ia tak tahu lagi harus berargumen apa lagi.

"I-iya, Sakura" mau bagaimana lagi. Naruto adalah sebuah contoh betapa mirisnya hidup seorang suami yang takut kepada istrinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto menyelesaikan mengepel dan merapikan tempat tidur. Sejenak, ia ingat bahwa ia akan melakukan pertemuan dengan para tetua dan dewan.

Naruto melihat jam dan ternyata pukul "delapan kurang lima?! Maaf Sakura aku harus pergi, aku akan kembali jam setengah duabelas untuk makan siang oke? Aku pergi!" teriaknya. Ia menaruh pengki dan meloncat keluar rumah dari jendela. Dari jendela ia sprint menuju tempat kerjanya.

"NARUTO! SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI?! JANGAN GUNAKAN JENDELA! DAN KAPAN KAU AKAN MENGHARGAI MASAKKANKU?!" suaranya seakan menggema diseluruh Konoha. Sekali lagi, masakan Sakura menjadi sia-sia.

Naruto sedang buru-buru menuju kantornya. Ia tidak menaruh segel Hiraishin dikantornya. Kantor Hokage memang bebas segel.

"Sial sial sial! Aku akan terlambat!" katanya pada diri sendiri. Naruto mempercepat gerakannya menuju kantornya.

* * *

Dikantor Hokage.

"Merepotkan sekali memiliki Hokage yang selalu terlambat dan aku merasa sangat direpotkan olehnya" si rambut nanas itu terus mengutuk sang Hokage dengan kata merepotkan.

Sungguh asisten pemalas. Kerja asisten itu selalu merepotkan benar kan? Lalu kenapa ia menerima posisi merepotkan ini?

Tak berapa lama. Setelah sekian waktu yang merepotkan, Hokage itu datang.

"Yo, Shika. Bagaimana?" Hokage yang merepotkan itu masuk dari jendela, persis seperti gurunya, Kakashi.

"Huh, tuan Hokage, tolong berhenti gunakan jendela" gumamnya dengan nada monoton.

"Ayolah Shika, jangan bersikap seperti Sakura" jawabnya sambil menaruh pantatnya di singgasana Hokage.

"Merepotkan" sambil menghela nafas. "Kalau begitu tuan Hokage, dewan dan tetua sudah siap, tuan"

"Baiklah, aku akan disana dalam dua menit" ia melihat daftar hadir anggota dewan dan tetua.

* * *

Dua menit kemudian diruang rapat.

Naruto memasuki ruang rapat ditemani asistennya. Ia melihat para ketua klan, dan tetua duduk melingkar. dari sebelah kiri Naruto, berdiri dua orang yang selalu beroposisi kepada Naruto. Mereka adalah dua tetua merepotkan Konoha, Koharu dan Homura. Kedua orang itu memiliki pikiran yang sama. Mereka berpikir bahwa tidak layak bagi Naruto untuk memimpin desa ini. Terlalu muda katanya. Bahkan saat pemilihan pendapat atas pemilihan Hokage baru, dua orang ini memilih tidak untuk Naruto. Untungnya ada para ketua klan yang semuanya memberi tanggapan positif.

Sedangkan berturut-turut setelah dua tetua sialan itu, duduk beberapa kepala klan. Diantaranya, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Nara, Akimichi, dan Aburame. Inuzuka diwakili oleh Kiba dan anjingnya Akamaru. Klan Yamanaka, menaruh Yamanaka Aoyama pada posisi ini. Bangku klan Nara diisi oleh Nara Shimura semenjak Shika harus menjadi asisten Hokage. Hyuuga masih menempatkan Hiashi ditempat duduk itu. Berturut-turut Akimichi dan Aburame, diisi oleh Chouji dan Shibi.

Namun bukan itu perhatian Naruto. Ia melihat bangku Senju kosong.

"Hei Shika, kemana nenek tua itu?" tanyanha setengah berbisik kepada asistennya.

"Katanya dia tidak ingin datang, apa pun keputusan dari hasil rapat itu, ia akan menyetujuinya, begitu katanya, tuan"

"Aku mengerti" katanya sambil tersenyum sendiri. "Tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya silahkan duduk" sambil menggesturkan tubuhnya untuk meminta mereka duduk.

"Tentang perang, tuan Hokage?" mulai Homura dengan seringaiannya.

"Banyak hal yang perlu kau jelaskan, tuan!" lanjut Kohana setengah menyentak.

"Tuan, kami dengar kau telah membuat semacam divisi, bukankah itu terlalu awal?" tanya pemimpin Yamanaka. Yamanaka tidak pernah atau bisa dibilang jarang melawan perintah Hokage.

"Aku memang membuat divisi itu dengan instan berdasarkan kemampuan para Jonin itu" jelas sang Hokage tenang. Sang Hokage itu sudah siap dengan segala respon dari dua tetua itu.

"Hmm, bukannya itu terlalu awal? Bukankah sudah jelas, dalam hal ini kau harus meminta persetujuan dengan kami"

"Anggap saja itu sebagai persiapan. Masalah selesai?" jawab sang Hokage muda itu dengan tenang. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak menunjukkan amarah didepan tetua ini.

"Belum selesai! Ini masalah militer!"

"Tuan, dengan segala hormat, dalam sebuah maklumat militer, kau harus meminta saran atas dewan!" lanjut Homura.

"Aku tahu ini masalah militer! Bukankah aku pemimpin tertinggi atas militer di desa ini?" jawabnya keras.

"Lalu apa? Kau akan menggunakannya untuk sesuatu semaumu?" kata wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ingat satu hal, tuan, memang kau ini pemimpin tertinggi atas militer" pria tua itu berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menggulingkan Naruto. "Tapi kau bertanggung jawab kepada dewan"

Para ketua klan terus mendiamkan tingkah Homura dan Kohana yang terus-terusan berargumen ke Naruto. Hampir setiap pertemuan, para tetua ini selalu mencari kesalahan meskipun itu benar.

"Ya, ya aku tahu itu, tapi apa salahnya kalau kita bersiap?"

"Memang tak ada salahnya, tapi semua ini.. bisa saja memicu kepanikan masal"

"Bagaimana jika tersebar rumor sana-sini tentang perang akibat pembentukkan divisi? Bagaimana jika itu terjadi? Walaupun nyatanya sepertinya hal it sudah terjadi" kedua orang tua itu saling melengkapi satu sama lain dalam hal sama.

"Heh, kalian yang bodoh atau aku? Aku rasa memang rumor beredar, tapi tidak dengan kepanikkan" ada benarnya. Rumor memang telah tersebar, tapi tidak ada kepanikkan.

"Disini kita membicarakan kemungkinan, Namikaze!" teriak Homura sambil memukul meja lingkaran itu. "Maaf,

Bicara soal kemungkinan, itu maksudku kenapa aku membuat divisi itu. Divisi-divisi itu diisi oleh para Jonin terkuat di Konoha. _The Green Beast, _anak taring putih, trio Ino-Shika-Cho, serta Tsunade nomor dua dan tentu saja si Hokage Oranye" _maaf Sakura, sepertinya aku memang harus membawa namamu untuk meyakinkan para tetua sialan ini._ Pikirnya saat masih melanjutkan kata-katanya. "..adalah contoh Shinobi dan Kunoichi yang bisa dibilang memiliki moral kuat. Moral mereka tak akan begitu saja patah hanya karena kepanikkan masal. Dan jika memang terjadi kepanikkan masal, sudah ada Jonin terkuat yang siap membantu"

Homura dan Kohana masih melihatnya dengan tatapan biasa. "Cukup pidatonya tuan! Kau tidak tahu kau akan berhadapan dengan siapa diperang nanti!"

"Aku tahu, Kabuto kan? Aku juga tahu sebagai Hokage, aku bertugas untuk melindungi seluruh desa. Dan lagi pula tak ada masalah dipihak dewan, kan?" kedipnya kepada para klan.

"Apa yang dikatakan Naru- maksudku tuan Hokage, semuanya benar. Semuanya semata-mata untuk menyiapkan untuk yang lebih besar" tegas Kiba, pemimpin klan Inuzuka. Kiba mengenal Naruto sejak Genin. Baginya Naruto adalah teman yang layak untuk dipertahankan.

"Klan Aburame juga sependapat. Jika kita tidak bergerak cepat, maka akan lebih banyak waktu terbuang sia-sia" kata ayahnya Shino. Benar kata pepatah. "Buah tak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya" atau "like father like son." Shibi dan Shino memiliki kepribadian sebelas duabelas dengan anaknya. Sama-sama hanya ingin berkata bila dibutuhkan.

"Akimichi, Nara, dan Yamanaka juga menuju satu pendapat yang sama. Akan lebih baik jika kita memberikan maklumat ini kepada tuan Hokage" kata Aoyama. Ia memilih untuk berbicara karena Chouji, pemimpin Akimichi terlalu sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Lalu bagaimana, tuan Hiashi? Apa katamu?" lanjut sang Hokage bertanya. Homura dan Kohana tahu ini bukan keberuntungannya untuk menggulingkan Naruto.

"Melihat ini semua dan dengan semua pertimbangan, aku rasa, kami Hyuuga juga menyetujui maklumat ini" statement terakhir dari para perwakilan klan benar-benar membuatnya lega. Ia tahu bahwa bisa saja para ketua klan itu berpaling dari Hokage dan beralih ke tetua.

Dan sebagai penutup, Shikamaru menambahkan, "dan klan Senju, mereka menaruh apa pun keputusannya atas pertemuan ini" kata Shikamaru yang juga ikut lega dengan hasil votingnya.

"Oke, dua lawan enam, kalian kalah telak. Masalah selesai?" sindir Naruto dalam. Kedua tetua itu hanya mendengus. Menyerah, kedua tetua itu hanya menganggukkan kepala.

_Untung para tetua itu tidak tahu masalah ANBU._

"Dengan ini, masalah terselesaikan, kalian dibubarkan!" kemudian semua berdiri dan saling membungkuk dan kemudian pergi.

"Tuan Hokage, laporan-laporan itu sudah menunggu anda" katanya. Seperti biasa, Shikamaru bersiap melakukan teknik Nara itu.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa?!"

* * *

**Yeah ini dia chapter lima! Ga nyangka bakal nulis fic ini sejauh ini!**

**Genjutsu: Hateshinai Sougen (Genjutsu: Endless Meadow)**

**Choujuu Giga (Super Beast Imitating Drawing)**

**Oh ya kasih ide ke author nama binatang yang bagus gitu buat nama-nama ANBU.**

**Masih kurang greget ya? Masih salah ketik? Maklumi ya.. Author baru emang harus dikasih banyak nasehat! Next chapter bakal ada sedikit action. So look for it and dont forget to Review.**

**Akhir kata maafkan fic ini yang tidak sempurna karena sempurna hanya milik Tuhan dan Andra and the Backbone.**

**Im out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter enam! Seperti yang DeathCheater janjiin, mungkin di chapter ini bakalan ada sedikit action.**

**Dan uh menjawab pertanyaan tuan Assassin (guest): ini pure ide dari author sendiri kok. bahkan deathcheater ga pernah liat fic yang disebut direview. tapi deathcheater akan berusaha bedain kalo emang sama. makasih udah ngasih tau  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Jauh dari Konoha, ada tim ANBU Kakatua menuju desa Kiri. Desa Kiri terkenal akan desa yang penuh dengan para ninja pelarian. Mereka dikenal haus darah.

"Ini dia, Kapten, jembatan besar Naruto" sebut seseorang bertopeng ANBU Orca. Ia melihat tulisan besar pada ujung jembatan.

"Tuan Hokage pasti orang yang sangat hebat" kata si pemimpin, Kakatua.

"Apa pun itu, pasti tuan Hokage berkontribusi besar waktu masih Genin"

"Iya, iya, iya"

"Setuju"

"Ada yang tidak beres" kata si pemimpin. Ia menyipitkan matanya. Menoleh sana-sini.

"Kapten ini,-"

"Iya, Kirigakure no Jutsu" seketika kabut tebal menyelimuti jembatan panjang itu. "Cepat lacak asal chakranya!"

"Sedang kulakukan!" kata si ANBU tipe sensor. _Sialan! Jurus ini benar-benar menyulitkanku melacak asalnya!_

"Kesulitan hah? Serahkan itu padaku!" kata orang bertopeng Burung Hantu. "Byakugan!" mata si Burung Hantu berubah. Disekitar matanya muncul kerutan. Ia memompa chakranya ke matanya.

"Cih, kau ini"

"Kirigakure no Jutsu memang bertujuan untuk mengelabuhi Dojuutsu. Tapi ada satu Dojuutsu yang tidak bisa dibodohi oleh jurus ini, yaitu Byakugan!" si Burung Hantu masih berkonsentrasi pada matanya yang terus mencari asal chakra ini.

"Dia benar, Sharingan dan Rinnegan sekalipun hanya akan melihat warna chakra kabut yang sama seperti sipengguna atau bisa dibilang, jurus ini efektif untuk bersembunyi dari dua Dojuutsu selain Byakugan"

"Itu dia!" kata si Burung Hantu teriak. Ia melihat sosok ninja pemburu menggunakan ikat Kiri. "Ah sial, dia kabur! Tunggu dia mendekat!"

"Ya, aku merasakan gumpalan chakra besar pada jarak seratus meter! Mendekat! Lima puluh meter!"

"Cepat bentuk formasi!" teriak pemimpin.

"Dua puluh lima meter dan berhenti!" suasana mendadak sunyi. Semua bertahan pada posisi bertahan. ANBU itu melakukan formasi tiga-dua-dua-satu-satu. Tiga didepan sebagai tipe petarung jarak dekat. Dua dibelakangnya, adalah para ninja yang jago dalam Fuuinjutsu dan Genjutsu. Dua lagi para ninja jarak jauh. Sisanya dibelakang adalah sensor dan strategi serta pemimpin.

Kabut tiba-tiba mulai menipis tapi tidak hilang. Figur misterius yang memunculkan jurus itu mulai menampakkan diri.

"Orang itu?!"

"Rambut itu, masker itu"

"Dan pedang besar itu"

"Tidak salah lagi"

"Si iblis dari Kiri"

"Momochi.."

"...Zabuza"

Semua ANBU terkaget dengan penemuannya. Zabuza berada ditempat yang sama seperti bertahun lalu.

_Jadi aku dibangkitkan lagi ya? Dan kenapa ditempat ini? Benar-benar membawa memori itu kembali.. _Pikir Zabuza yang tidak bisa menggerakkan badannya dengan leluasa.

"Lihat kulit dan matanya. Ada yang aneh.."

"Aku juga memperhatikannya dari tadi"

"Edo Tensei hah. Benar kata tuan Hokage" dengus pemimpin tim.

"Edo Tensei?! Orochimaru sudah tidak ada dan Kabuto?!" kata anggota timnya tidak percaya.

"Singkatnya seseorang diantara Kabuto atau Orochimaru telah membangkitkannya. Semenjak hanya dua orang yang mengetahui jurus terkutuk itu" jelas pemimpin itu tenang.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan, kapten?!" tanya anggota tim itu khawatir.

"Raptor! Kemari!"

"Kapten?"

"Cepat beritahu tuan Hokage. Seseorang telah meng-Edo Tensei Zabuza!"

"Tapi Kapten, bukan sebaiknya kita harus-"

"Sudah, tidak ada tapi! Sekarang pergi atau tidak ada berita sama sekali untuk tuan Hokage!"

"A-aku mengerti" Raptor kemudian melesat pergi. Tak jauh, sekitar dua puluh meter-an. Sang runner terhadang.

"Sairento Kiringo" bisik seorang gendut dengan coretan hijau dipipi. Orang itu menaruh pedang agung dipunggungnya. Pedanh itu sangat besar sehingga membuatnya sulit jika harus dipegang terus.

"Kau?!" leher si runner terbuka. Orang gendut itu sudah bersiap dengan kunainya untuk memotong batang tenggorokkan dan kerongkongan si runner.

"Suikazan Fuguki?!"

"Dan lihat! Itu pedang agung Samehada!"

"Tenang Raptor! Kami akan membantumu!"

Sret!

Terlambat! Leher Raptor tergorok.

"!?" ekpresi si pemegang Samehada kaget. _Bunshin?! Ninja Konoha memang pintar _katanya membatin.

"Butuh usaha lebih untuk membunuh ninja Konoha!" Raptor cepat-cepat kabur dari jangkauan pertempuran.

"Aku tak percaya ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kita harus melakukan kontak" kata sang pemimpin pasrah.

Fuguki melihat Raptor berlari menjauh dari pohon ke pohon. Lantas ia segera mengejar ANBU pembawa pesan itu.

"Mau kemana kau? Doton: Chikyuu no Hitsugi!" lalu muncul semacam engsel yang muncul dikaki Fuguki. Itu adalah peti mati tanah. Tanah itu kemudian menutupi Fuguki dari ujung kaki, ke ujung rambut. "Sapi! Cepat segel ini!"

_Tidak ada gunanya nak, selama aku masih punya Samehada _pikirnya saat masih didalam peti mati itu.

Sapi sempat ingin menyegel, tapi ternyata, Samehada menyerap segala chakra yang diterimanya.

"Tsk, Samehada. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan serius! Tunggu, apa yang akan dilakukannya?!" pemimpin itu melihat Fuguki melakukan jurus Kuchiyose.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei"

Puff

Asap putih keluar dari segel Kuchiyose Fuguki. Lima figur muncul dari asap itu. Empat diantaranya lelaki dan satunya perempuan.

"Aku pikir sudah cukup mereka dibangkitkan sepuluh tahun lalu, kenapa lagi?" keluh seorang anggota ANBU dari dalam formasi.

"Lengkap sudah penderitaan kita. Huh, Tujuh ninja berpedang dari Kiri.." kata orang satunya lagi dengan tenang. Dia merasa pede sekali.

"Orca, tolong data.." Orca melihat satu-satu para pendekar berpedang itu. Ia mengenali setiap detil dari pendekar itu.

"Hmm, kita lihat. Momochi Zabuza, pemegang Kubikiribouchou alias Dantou. Memiliki kemampuan Ninjutsu yang lumayan besar. Tapi sepertinya dia lebih memilih menggunakan pedang besarnya itu daripada Ninjutsu. Staminanya sangat besar jadi hati-hati"

"Tolong beritahu detil orang itu" sambil menunjuk kearah pria dengan brewokan.

"Akebino Jinin. Pemegang pedang Kabutowari alias Dontou. Berdasarkan data, sifatnya sangat super agresif karena itu adalah sudah sifat alaminya Kabutowari. Dan dia bisa membuat semacam gempa dari pedangnya"

_Kalau begitu kau akan jadi musuhku! _Seringai si Bunglon.

"Berikutnya, adalah Kuriarare Kushimaru, pemegang pedang Nuibari alias Chouto. Pemegang pedang ini senang menggunakan perangkap seperti benang sebagai peralatannya"

"Lalu ada Munashi Jinpachi pemegang pedang Shibuki alias Bakuto. Dia dikenal akan teknik peledakannya"

"Selanjutnya, Ameyuri Ringo. Satu-satunya Kunoichi dalam kelompok itu. Dia memegang pedang dobel, Kiba alias Raitou. Kunoichi yang juga satu-satunya pengguna eleman petir."

"Fuguki Suikazan, yah aku rasa kau sudah tau kemampuannya" si Orca menghela nafas sebelum masuk ke penjelasan terakhir. "Dan yang terakhir, Houzuki Mangetsu. Sama seperti Ringo, dia memiliki pedang dobel, yaitu, Hiramekarei alias Soutou. Hati-hati dengan pedangnya, karena dapat membentuk apapun yang pemegang inginkan" dengan itu dia selesai menjelaskan segalanya.

"Dengan Raptor tidak ada, maka tinggal tersisa sembilan dari kita" lanjut sang pemimpin. "Aku ingin, kita menghadapinya secara individual. Tiap orang akan menangani satu. Kecuali Sapi dan Lembu, kau akan bersembunyi" para anggota terus mengangguk mendengarkan ketuanya berbicara.

"Baiklah, aku mau, Orca tangani Fuguki. Bunglon berhadapan dengan Jinin. Burung Hantu atasi Mangetsu. Viper atasi Jinpachi. Salamander hadapi Kishimaru. Keledai atasi Ringo dan aku akan mengalahkan Zabuza. Lakukan!" mereka kemudian menyebar. Kecuali Sapi dan Lembu. Keduanya sibuk mencari tempat sembunyi untuk menulis segel.

* * *

"Mencari tempat sembunyi?" kata Ringo bebisik dari dekat. Menyadari hal itu, kedua ninja yang diikuti langsung melakukan jurus tanah.

"Ah sial! Kemari Sapi! Doton: Doheki!"

Zrut

Tanah setebal satu meter muncul setinggi lima meter didepan Lembu. Tanpa ragu, Ringo mempercepat larinya. Kiba-nya dialiri listrik.

"Raiton: Bouseki Ken!" katanya sambil berputar didepan dinding tanah itu. Dinding tanah itu tak bisa bertahan melawan putaran Kiba dengan aliran chakra petir.

"Ya ampun, dimana Keledai saat dibutuhkan?!" kata Sapi yang masih berlari bersama Lembu.

"Hei, apa kita akan terus bermain kejar-kejaran?" tanya Ringo sambil berteriak. Cahkra petirnya makin nyata terlihat. Suara elektrisitas terdengar mengerinyit dari pedang itu.

"Aku lelah berlari! Rasakan ini! Fuuinjutsu: Juuryoku Ketsugou!" Lembu itu berhenti dan melemparkan kertas segel. "Kai!"

Segel itu berhasil! Berhasil membuat gravitasi disekitar Ringo menjadi bertambah empat kali. _Ugh! Sialan! Siapa dia? Uzumaki?!_ Pikir Ringo yang mencoba meraih pedangnya.

_Haha! Aku tak percaya yang diajarkan tuan Hokage berhasil!_ Kata si Lembu yang senang dalam pikirannya.

"Jangan senang dulu! Raiton: Raitoningu no Tsuba!" tiba-tiba segel itu terbakar oleh petir darimana entah datangnya.

_Ah sial! Kenapa?! _

"Ameyuri Ringo kan? Aku lawanmu.." sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Ringo.

"Keledai? Kau pasti bodoh" jawab Ringo dengan sarkasnya. Meremehkan musuh adalah bukan sifat ninja yang baik. Segala kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi.

"Itu kenapa aku benci perempuan. Mulutnya itu lho" lanjut Keledai menyeringai dalam topengnya.

"Diam! Raiton: Bakurai!" Ringo memusatkan chakranya dikedua pedangnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Keledai.

"Hehe, terlalu lambat, Fuuton: Kaze no Baria" Keledai itu masih menyilangkan tangannya tenang. "Sekarang cepat pergi, Sapi dan Lembu!" kedua penyegel itu kabur dan memberi Keledai beberapa kantung segel untuk Edo Tensei.

"Mengesankan. Kita lihat, apa kau bisa tahan ini" Ringo memegang kedua pedangnya erat-erat, bersiap untuk jurus berikutnya. "Kenjutsu: Burakku Dansu"

Perempuan Edo Tensei itu berlari menggoyangkan pedangnya. Pedangnya membuat bayangan hitam yang menyerupai tarian. Sang Keledai mulai serius. Ia rasa bukan saatnya lagi main-main. Dia ambil kunainya dan mulai mengikuti tarian pedang Ringo. Selama beberapa menit, Keledai berada bersama tarian hitam itu. Dia harus mengikuti tarian itu atau jika tidak dia akan tergores oleh nyerinya pedang Kiba.

"Aku bisa lihat kau kecapekan" kata Ringo tertawa.

"Heh, Edo Tensei tidak pernah capek bukan?" senyumnya.

"Dengan chakra yang hampir yang tidak terbatas, aku rasa aku akan mengalahkanmu disini. Sairento Kiringo" dengan itu ia meraih tubuh Keledai dan menodongkan mata pedangnya dileher Keledai. "Ada kata terakhir?" tanya Ringo sambil menyeringai.

"Ah, bagus sekali, kau menangkapku, tapi kau salah" kata sang Keledai yang tertodong. Dari belakang, Keledai yang asli mendekat kearah Ringo. "Bunshin hebat, dan sekarang, Doton: Chikyuu no Hitsugi sebagai pelengkap, segel!" Ringo si Kunoichi pendekar berpedang akhirnya menjadi Edo Tensei pertama yang tersegel. "Terakhir, Enge!" peti mati yang tersegel itu tertelan ke kerak bumi. Peti itu aman sampai nanti arwahnya dikembalikan.

"Keledai itu tidak selamanya bodoh. Mungkin dia bodoh, tapi dia berusaha pintar." katanya sambil meninggalkan lokasinya menaruh peti itu.

* * *

Salamander melawan Kushimaru. Salamander adalah binatang licin yang tergantung kepada air. Dasarnya, dia terperangkap dalam evolusi yang menyebabkannya harus selalu dalam air selama ratusan juta tahun.

"Salamander.." kata Kushimaru pada dirinya sendiri. Untuk beberapa alasan, Kishimaru tidak pernah lepas topeng.

"Apa itu yang kau pegang? Jarum?" Salamander sepertinya adalah tipikal ninja nyeleneh. Pedang dibilang Jarum.

"Apa kau bilang? Jarum? Kau akan membayarnya"

"Coba saja, kawan!" Salamander memberinya kuda-kuda untuk bersiap.

Kushimaru mengambil langkah seribu. Diujung pedang panjangnya, ia mulai mengeluarkan benang yang berkilau. Terang saja, itu sudah dilapisi semacam logam keras. Mungkin diantara benang tersebut ada racun didalamnya.

Set set set

Benang-benang panjang ia taruh di sekitar medan pertempuran. Benang itu membentuk semacam jaring laba-laba. "Choutou Ninpou: Jigumo Nui" jaring-jaring itu berkonvergen menjadi satu. Membuat apa pun yang melewatinya pasti terpotong.

* * *

Sementara itu ditengah jembatan, Kakatua sedang menghadapi Zabuza.

"Eheh, Zabuza si iblis" tawa si Kakatua.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Bukankah itu lucu? Pedangmu itu, bukannya hilang? Dan Samehada bukankah itu bersama tuan Bee?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

_Akhirnya kau menyadarinya, pemimpin hebat _

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Zabuza terlihat mengetahui _the man behind the mask_.

Kakatua membuka topengnya. Orang-orang mengenalinya sebagai Tenzou. Klon Hashirama yang selamat.

"Ah, aku mengetahuimu.. Kau pasti Yamato kan?" tanyanya. Pedang beratnya itu ia jadikan tumpuan berdiri.

"Jawab aku Zabuza" katanya makin serius.

"Aku rasa seseorang yang menghidupkanku tidak akan membolehkanku berbicara tentang hal ini" si Iblis menatap tajam kearah Yamato. Ia terus mengawasi pergerakkannya.

"Zabuza sekali lagi aku meminta dengan cara baik-baik. Kalau tidak-"

"Kalau tidak apa? Membunuhku? Aku sudah terbunuh dua kali dan dibangkitkan dua kali dan mungkin aku akan mati untuk yang ketiga kalinya dan aku adalah Edo Tensei.. Tapi ya aku akan katakan ini kepadamu.." Tenzou tersulut emosi. Tapi tiba-tiba mereda. "Kau tahukan bahwa pedang-pedang ini adalah pedang unik? Kau juga tahukan pedang ini tidak dapat direplikasi? Jadi hanya ada tiga alasan kenapa pedang ini berada ditangan kami para ninja berpedang dari Kiri. Pertama, direbut. Kedua, ditemukan. Dan ketiga, diberi. Alasan ketiga adalah yang paling tidak mungkin"

"Jadi maksudmu, Samehada direbut?"

"Samehada memang direbut" mata Yamato yang bulat, semakin membulat. Bee dikalahkan? Tapi oleh siapa? Sulit untuk mengalahkan seorang Jinchuuriki.

"Apa dia mati?!" tanya Yamato sambil bergetar dengan hebatnya. Zabuza mengangguk. Bukan jawaban yang diharapkan baginya.

"Lalu pedangmu?"

"Ditemukan"

"Siapa yang membangkitkanmu?"

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu jawabannya"

_Astaga ternyata memang benar. Memang benar itu Kabuto. _Pikirnya semakin bergetar. Sebesar apa memangnya kekuatan Kabuto?

"!?"

* * *

Jauh dibasis bawah tanah.

"Zabuza.. Kau terlalu banyak bicara.." kata seseorang dalam hoodie.

* * *

Kembali lagi di jembatan.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" sebut Zabuza pelan. Kemudian ia menghilang ketengah-tengah kabut.

_Jurus itu. Lebih baik aku ketempat yang lebih tinggi! _"Doton: Chikyuu-tou!" kata Tenzou keras-keras. Ia memukulkan tangannya ke tanah dan muncul keatas menara tanah setinggi dua puluh meteran.

* * *

Simpan pertarungan untuk nanti. Kita kembali ke Konoha dimana Naruto sedang sibuk menulis pidato dengan Ejaan Yang Disempurnakan.

"Tuan Hokage! Para penduduk sudah menunggu anda diluar sana!" teriak Shikamaru yang membuka pintu dengan kerasnya sehingga mengenai dinding.

"Lima menit lagi, tolong!" tumpukkan genggaman kertas memenuhi ruangan kerja Hokage.

"Cepat tuan Hokage! Pidato kenegaraanmu ini harus cepat diselesaikan atau warga akan bubar!" Naruto masih menggaruk kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia masih kebingungan harus berkata apa.

"Aargh! Aku belum-" Hokage itu tuba-tiba tenang. Ia melihat sosok malaikat didepan pintu kerjanya.

"Eh, Sakura?" kata Shika kaget.

"Shikamaru, kau pasti kesulitan mengatur Namikaze yang satu ini ya?" senyum Sakura. Naruto semakin ketakutan melihat Sakura yang tersenyum. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik senyum itu.

"I-iya. Sepertinya akan lebih efektif jika kau yang menariknya keatas" Lanjut pria Nanas ini.

"Baguslah, sebaiknya kau tunggu kami diatas" Shika meninggalkan Sakura untuk berurusan dengan Naruto.

"Sakura?! Ada apa?!" Naruto ketakutan. Ia takut sesuatu melayang hari ini dikantornya.

"Oh tidak, aku hanya ingin menghadiri pidato kenegaraan, memangnya kenapa?"

Satu jam yang lalu

Suara alarm menggema di Konohagakure no Sato. Alarm tidak pernah dibunyikan selama sepuluh tahun. Sepuluh tahun terakhir adalah keadaan darurat terakhir yang pernah dialami Konoha.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kenapa?"

"Sesuatu terjadi?"

Para penduduk kebingungan. Hal yang jarang terjadi di Konoha. Terdengar suara seorang lelaki dengan suara berat di pengeras suara.

"Disini asisten Rokudaime Hokage, Nara Shikamaru, menginformasikan kepada para penduduk untuk datang ke alun-alun desa. Karena tuan Hokage akan berpidato tentang sesuatu. Terimakasih"

"Naruto ayolah, jangan buat para penduduk menunggu" ajak Sakura baik.

"Aku belum selesai dengan teksnya, Sakura" geramnya kesal. Kenapa untuk menjadi Hokage harus selalu formal?!

"Aku yakin kau tidak akan memerlukan teks itu"

"Apa kau gila Sakura?! Semua ini terlalu cepat! Kata-kata itu hanya tak mau keluar dengan sendirinya" Naruto menutup mulutnya. Keceplosan dia bilang Sakura gila.

"Na~ru~to sa~yang, apa aku tidak salah dengar?" aura sekeliling Sakura langsung gelap. Pelipisnya memunculkan urat.

"Sakura aku bisa jelaskan-"

Duakk

"Kau bisa jelaskan itu nanti, sekarang kau akan berpidato. Semoga beruntung!" Sakura melempar Naruto dari teras ruang kerja Hokage ke atap menara Hokage. Sakura memberinya wajah bersemangat yang artinya, "cepat selesaikan! Karena kau akan berhadapan denganku!"

* * *

Naruto mendarat dengan kepalanya. Dirinya sendiri mencoba bangun dari rasa sakitnya. Untung ia ditolong berdiri oleh Shikamaru.

"Tuan Hokage? Pidatonya?" kata Shika mengingatkan.

"Oh iya"

Naruto mengambil nafas dalam. Badannya menegap. Dadanya membusung. Tangannya mengepal. Wajah melihat kebawah, ke kerumunan.

"Rakyat Konoha! Kita tahu bahwa sepuluh tahun terakhir ini menjadi sepuluh tahun terakhir yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Konoha. Sepuluh tahun itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Kedamaian mencapai puncaknya saat ini. Dimana manusia akan saling mengerti satu sama lain. Dimana dunia merasakan indahnya kedamaian. Aku sadar bahwa semua itu bisa terjadi, hari dimana manusia saling mengerti. Tapi sekali lagi, kedamaian kita diganggu. Kedamaian terancam" kerumunan mulai berbisik satu sama lain.

"Sepuluh tahun lalu. Sepertinya kejadian itu akan terulang kembali!" kerumunan dibawah semakin ribut. Rumor akan perang itu ternyata benar.

"Kita kira telah memunahkan orang yang bertanggung jawab atas perang. Ternyata tidak! Masih ada lagi satu orang jahat yang ingin membalas dendam atas kekalahan perang kemarin. Dan orang itu adalah.. Yakushi Kabuto" semua kerumunan melenguh mendengar Kabuto.

"Yakushi Kabuto sudah mati!"

"Ya! Apa yang membuatmu yakin!"

Para kerumunan meneriakkan Kabuto sudah mati. Mati? Masa mereka tidak tahu. Oke mari kita buka buku sejarah bagian Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat, bagian profil Kabuto. Disitu tertulis, "Yakushi Kabuto adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas penghidupan kembali Madara Uchiha, Tujuh Ninja Berpedang dari Kiri, Kinkaku, Ginkaku, Akatsuki, dan sebagainya. Kabuto berafiliasi dengan Obito Uchiha dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat. Dia dikalahkan oleh Uchiha bersaudara dimarkasnya."

Garis bawahi "dikalahkan." Dia tidak mati. Dia tidak terbunuh. Kebenaran hanya ditangan Hokage, Kage dan Uchiha.

"Coba lihat buku sejarah! Disitu dikalahkan! Bukan dibunuh!" teriak Hokage. Seketika kerumunan langsung diam. Semua orang salah kaprah. Dikalahkan bukan berarti sampai mati.

"Kau membuat pidato yang bagus Hokage" kata seseorang dari tengah kerumunan. "Serius"

"Siapa kau?"

Orang berhoodie itu jalan perlahan kedepan. Para penduduk membuat lingkaran kosong antara para penduduk dengan orang berhoodie itu.

"Tsk, aku rasa aku harus mengenalkan diriku" orang berhoodie itu membuka penutup kepalanya. "Siapa aku?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Oro?" Sasuke melihat figur itu dengan tidak percaya.

"Sudah kuduga.." kata Naruto. Naruto juga menyeringai diatas menara Hokage.

"Ahah, pasti kau sudah menduganya Naruto"

"Orochimaru, masih belum puas?"

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan bahwa perang kemarin aku sama sekali tidak tertarik, ya kan Sasuke?" Orochimaru makin menyeringai.

"Cih, aku pikir kau sudah mati" kata Sasuke tidak mengindahkan Orochimaru.

"Ingat saat aku akan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk kedua kalinya? Ingat saat Sasuke "membunuh" ku lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya?" Orochimaru tertawa jahat. Dia selalu jahat dan akan selalu jahat. _Jadi itu alibi Untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar.. _pikir Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang, Sasuke, kau itu benar-benar tidak membunuhnya" kata Naruto yang berdiri tenang menyilangkan tangannya.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, kau benar-benar ceroboh. Apa kau lupa bentuk asli dari diriku?"

"!"

"Dasar ular licin.. Jadi semua ini rencanamu?" sang Hokage melihatnya dengan mata Kyuubi. Matanya merah. Pupilnya menajam dan Korneanya menghitam.

"Saat itu Sasuke, memang membunuhku. Tapi yang terbunuh adalah tubuhku. Aku kemudian merubah diriku menjadi ular putih dan pergi kemana Sasuke membangkitkanku. Untungnya Sasuke tidak menyadariku jadi aku tidak memiliki kendala untuk kabur dari Sasuke"

"Keberatan menjelaskan tubuh siapa yang kau pakai?"

"Ah iya. Kabuto, aku seharusnya berterima kasih. Aku memakai tubuh Kabuto. Dan yah, buku sejarah itu tidak salah. Meskipun ada sedikit salah. Seharusnya disitu tertulis, "Orochimaru menyadarkannya dari Genjutsu dan mengambil tubuhnya""

"Menyadarkannya dari Genjutsu?!"

"Hokage, apa Sasuke pernah cerita tentang chakra Zetsu dalam dirinya? Kabuto juga memilikinya. Ketika aku menemui Kabuto, aku menarik chakra Zetsu keluar dan coba tebak, Izanami terpatahkan! Chakra itu seperti mengganggu chakra pengganggu yang berada pada tubuh Kabuto ketika dikeluarkan. Dan langsung aku mengambil tubuh Kabuto yang masih segar itu"

"Chakra Zetsu? Bisa jelaskan Sasuke?" tanya sang Hokage ke pemegang Sharingan.

"Chakra Zetsu adalah Zetsu yang menyegel chakranya kedalam tubuh seseorang. Aku pernah dimasukkan chakra Zetsu. Awalnya aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi Juugo menariknya keluar. Chakra Zetsu tidak akan mempengaruhi orang yang termasuki. Chakra Zetsu hanya bisa dirasakan oleh sesnsor seperti Karin" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Lalu apa niatmu kemari Orochimaru?" Naruto memalingkan kepalanya ke Orochimaru.

"Kemarin "Kabuto" menyatakan perang bukan? Kalau begitu biar aku perjelas, aku, Orochimaru sebagai Otokage menyatakan perang atas Konoha dan dengan siapa pun yang membantunya" penduduk melihat Orochimaru dengan kebingungan dan disatu sisi kaget dan takut. "Tinggal lima hari menuju penyerangan. Sebaiknya kau menyiapkan diri. Kali ini aku sangat tertarik dengan perang"

Ular itu pergi meninggalkan semua orang terperangah kecuali sang Hokage, Sasuke dan asistennya. Kerumunan seketika makin tak terkendali. Kebisingan melanda alun-alun.

"Semuanya diam!" Naruto merubah dirinya dalam bentuk Bijuu. Hal itu sontak mendiamkan penduduk. "Sekarang dengar, kita tidak akan tinggal diam disini bukan? Kita akan melawan balik, iya kan?" semua penduduk tertegun mendengar Hokagenya berteriak. Panik bukan alasan.

"Iya!"

"Ya!"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kenapa tidak?!"

Teriak tiap penduduk satu-satu. Mereka merubah sikap panik mereka menjadi semangat.

"Kalau begitu, siapa yang bersamaku?! Siapa yang akan bersedia mati untuk mempertahankan Konoha? Siapa yang rela berkorban untuk keluarga kalian? Dan siapa juga yang akan bersedia mempertahankan negara Api?" teriak Naruto dengan masih mempertahankan mide Bijuunya.

"Aku"

"Aku"

"Aku"

"Aku"

Semuanya mengacungkan tangan, entah itu Shinobi, Kunoichi atau penduduk sipil.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita hancurkan Oto dan Oro untuk menuju kedamaian!" pekik Hokage sekencang-kencangnya. Ia melepaskan mode Bijuunya, kembali ke bentuk normal. Semua penduduk berteriak, "Hidup Konoha, Hidup Negara Api, Hidup Hokage!" dengan itu sang Hokage kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Bersiap menghadapi laporan yang menggunung untuk menghadapi perang.

"Wow. Dengar tadi nak? Kau pasti bangga dengan ayahmu kelak" kata Sakura yang mengelus kandungan trimester pertamanya. Sakura tersenyum merasakan reaksi anaknya yang menendang rahimnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, kembali ke tim Tenzou, keadaan masih sama. Satu tersegel dan enam masih berkeliaran. Sedangkan di tim Kakatua alias tim Tenzou, semua masih selamat.

"Sairento Kiringo.."

Apa yang terjadi dengan tim Tenzou? Dan dimanakah juga posisi tim Makaw yang menuju Kumo? Bagaimana Naruto akan menyusun ulang divisi yang ia buat? Selanjutnya di chapter tujuh!

* * *

**Cut! Haha wrap it. Itu dia chapter enam. Action seperti yang DeathCheater janjiin. Actionnya kurang menggigit ya? Hmm, kalo gitu DeathCheater bakal bikin lebih dramatis deh. Sekedar tambahan ini nama inggris dari jurus yang dipake diatas.**

**Kirigakure no Jutsu (Hiding in the Mist Technique)**

**Sairento Kiringo (Sillent Killing)**

**Doton: Chikyuu no Hitsugi (Earth Release: Earth Coffin)**

**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning Technique: Impure World Resurection)**

**Raiton: Bouseki Ken (Lightning Release: Spinning Sword)**

**Doton: Doheki (Earth Release: Earth Wall)**

**Fuuinjutsu: Juuryoku Ketsugou (Sealing Technique: Gravity Binding)**

**Raiton: Raitoningu no Tsuba (Lightning Release: Lightning Spit)**

**Raiton: Bakurai (Lightning Release: Depth Charge)**

**Fuuton: Kaze no Baria (Wind Release: Wind Barrier)**

**Kenjutsu: Burakku Dansu (Sword Technique: Black Dance)**

**Enge (Earth Release: Swallowing)**

**Choutou Ninpou: Jigumo Nui (Longsword Ninja Art: Earth Spider Sewing)**

**Doton: Chikyuu-tou (Earth Tower)**

**Sip, selesai ya chapter ini. DeathCheater butuh break buat beberapa hari, maklum orang penting. Sekali lagi maaf kalo ada salah kata. Namanya juga fic pertama.**

**Akhir kata, maafkan fic ini yang tidak sempurna karena sempurna semata-mata milik Tuhan dan Andra and The Backbone.**

**Till we meet next time. Dont forget to Review!**

**Im out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo yo yo! Im back! DeathCheater balik lagi! Sorry buat yang nunggu lama. DeathCheater abis dari luar negri, yah jadi susah juga mau update. Oh ya di chapter ini gak ada Sakuranya sama sekali, jadi maaf yang kecewa.**

**Well, here the Disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Jinin huh?" kata si Bunglon memeletkan lidahnya di dalam topengnya.

"Nak nak, kau tidak akan mampu melawan pedangku ini" Jinin selalu pede dengan pedangnya. Karena pedangnya memiliki kekuatan terbesar.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak sombong pak tua" lanjut si Bunglon tenang.

"Siapa yang kau bilang pak tua?" Jinin sedang dalam posisi bersiapnya. Pedang ditangan kanan dan palu di kiri.

"Kau"

Kesal, Jinin mengawali dengan serangan dengan ketokan palunya. "Rasakan ini! Dontou Ninpou: Sutonpunhanma" tanah bergetar dan burung-burung pada berterbangan. Gempa sekitar sembilan skala richter terasa dari titik dimana Jinin memukulkan palunya.

"Ugh" Bunglon mencoba untuk kembali dari kepusingannya. _Sial! Gempa itu!_

_Haha ini begitu mudah. Seperti yang kuperhitungkan. _Pikirnya sambil menyeringai "Sairento Kiringo"

"Ah memang sudah sifatmu menjadi agresif" kata Bunglon dari atas dahan pohon.

"Bunshin?!"

"Kau terlihat terlalu tua untuk ini, Doton: Raijingiku Sekijun!" batuan dalam mulai membentuk endapan kapur penuh chakra. Tiba-tiba endapan kapur itu meruncing dan keluar dari tanah.

"!" Jinin segera meloncat ke atas dahan.

"Memang sudah rencanaku membawamu ke atas pohon" Bunglon kembali menyeringai dibalik topengnya.

"!" Jinin melihat kebawah. Stalagmit yang muncul akibat endapan kapur yang muncul kepermukaan tiba-tiba terbang.

"Doton: Furaingu Sekijun" kata si Bunglon pelan. Stalagmit itu menghampiri Jinin. Tapi pemegang pedang tumpul itu menghadapinya tenang.

"Dontou Ninpou: Kouishiou" palu itu ia putarkan berkali-kali menyebabkan efek serius. Medan pertempuran menjadi kosong melompong. Hanya tanah keras yang ada. Semua stalagmit dihancurkannya.

Bunglon terengah setelah menerima efek seperti Shinra Tensei. Terpaksa mereka harus bertarung Deathmatch satu lawan satu tanpa kontur apapun didepan mereka.

"Ugh.. Kau cukup baik untuk orang tua"

"Berhenti menyebutku orang tua!"

"Kalau begitu, Appakattokikku!" Bunglon itu memberi Jinin tendangan Uppercut. "Doton: Hadosandaru" kakinya terselimuti oleh batu cadas besar. "Nakama! Eh?!"

"Kenjutsu: Juuden no Joruto" palu itu terisi chakra. Sebuah serangan balik berhasil ditahan Jinin. Tendangan samping Bunglon yang diselimuti batu cadas berhasil dihancurkan.

"Tendanganku di patahkan?" katanya masih tidak percaya.

Jinin mengambil beberapa meter didepan Bunglon. "Asal kau tahu, biar aku agresif, aku tidak membiarkan bagian-bagianku terbuka"

_Jadi, simpelnya, membuatnya bertahan akan menyulitkannya. _Pikir si Bunglon.

"Oke aku hanya harus memberinya ekstra Taijutsu agar di terus dalam posisi bertahan" Bunglon mengetatkan sarung tangannya. Dia bersiap dengan kedua kaki selebar pundak. Paru-parunya mengambil berliter oksigen dari luar dengan cepat. "Nakama!"

_Kenapa dia? Kaki tanpa perlindungan hanya membuatnya merusak tulang kakinya. _

"Lagi! Nakama!" Bunglon mengulang proses ini. Ia mengirimkan tendangan sampingnya tidak beraturan. Kanan kiri kanan kanan kiri kanan kiri kiri kanan kiri. Polanya tidak pernah sama. Lalu tiba-tiba "Suuipukikku!"

"Cukup bagus tapi aku rasa aku tidak akan terjatuh semudah itu" tendangan menyapu masih tidak mempan.

"Masih belum! Bounkurasshau!" katanya sambil memukul dan mengincar rusuk Jinin.

"?" Jinin terkaget. Kabutowari terlepas dari kedua tangannya.

"Eheh" Bunglon tertawa kecil. Bunglon merasakan ia mengalami luka dalam akibat dari Kouishiou. "Aku memegang Kabutowari? Wow aku kira tidak mungkin" ia memegang Kabutowari seperti Jinin memegangnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu yang kotor itu dari pedangku!"

"Tidak! Ini pedangku! Dontou Ninpou: Juuden no Joruto!" Bunglon menimpa palu Kabutowari diatas kepala Jinin. Jinin terpaku dikerak bumi. Dia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau akan kubalas!" ancamnya.

"Coba saja" pada saat yang tepat, Sapi dan Lembu datang memberikan segel untuk menahan Edo Tensei.

"Hei cepat segel dia!" kata Lembu.

"Ada pesan terakhir?" tanya Sapi.

"Persetan denganmu!" Sapi tersenyum dan mengambil kertas segel untuk Edo Tensei.

"Bodoh! Doton: Chikyuu no Hitsugi" peti mati lain mengubur kembali Jinin. "Segel dan Enge"

"Dua tersegel, sisa lima" lanjut Lembu santai.

"Ugh" Bunglon makin merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa dalam tubuhnya. Terutama bagian paru-paru.

Bunglon terjatuh. Pedang Kabutowari masih berada disisinya. Lembu menjulurkan kedua tangannya diatas badan Bunglon. Ia mentransferkan beberapa chakranya pada Bunglon.

"Kau tahu, pertarungan singkat ini menunjukkan bahwa menjadi agresif itu tidak baik"

"Heh terserah kau lah!"

* * *

Lima ratus meter dari mereka. Burung Hantu sedang face-to-face melawan Houzuki Mangetsu. Burung Hantu itu masih diam, masih belum bergerak sedikit pun. Begitu juga Mangetsu. Keduanya saling bertatapan tajam. Tatapannya saling menusuk.

"Burung Hantu kenapa ada disiang hari?" dengus Mangetsu.

"Burung Hantu ini sedang kelaparan tahu"

"Lapar? Yakin kau bisa memakanku?" katanya menyeringai menunjukkan giginya yang dikikir menjadi tajam.

"Mangetsu itu kalau tidak salah kakaknya Suigetsu, apa aku benar?"

"Kenal adikku?"

"Ah tidak juga, aku hanya mengetahuinya saja"

"Dimana sekarang dia tinggal? Aku harap dia baik-baik saja"

"Konoha"

"Konoha?!"

"Tak perlu kaget begitu, adikmu sudah memilih untuk tinggal di Konoha"

"Aku mengerti, tapi kenapa Konoha?"

"Sepertinya dia mengikuti kemanapun kapten Sasuke pergi"

"Jadi menjadi pengikut seseorang hah"

"Yah begitulah" ANBU itu merasakan perubahan tingkah Mangetsu. Mangetsu menatap kosong. Ia dikendalikan dari jauh oleh Orochimaru. "Sepertinya pengendalimu mulai beraksi ya, Byakugan!" Mata putih Burung Hantu dikelilingi urat yang muncul keluar.

"Maaf, tapi, Kirigakure no Jutsu" Mangetsu menghilang ketengah-tengah kabut.

"Tidak perlu jurus itu" ini adalah keuntungan bagi Burung Hantu yang bermata Byakugan. Mata yang bisa melihat apapun.

"Jangan sombong" bisiknya pelan. Pedang Hiramekareinya mulai bergerak. Mangetsu menggerakkan dengan indah. Seni berpedang Kiri memang luar biasa. Kenjutsunya bisa menandingi para Samurai dari Negara Besi.

"Ah sial!" Burung Hantu menyadari Mangetsu yang dibelakangnya. Ia mencoba menghindarinya tapi terlambat.

Sret sret sret

Soutou merobek-robek pakaian yang dipakai Burung Hantu. Untungnya dia memakai semacam kevlar, pelindung tangan dan kaki.

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." ANBU itu sudah mulai merasakan sakitnya pedang dobel Hiramekarei. Mangetsu adalah seorang jago pedang yang sangat berbakat.

"Merasa kalah?" Mangetsu menghentikan sabetan pedangnya.

"Belum! Juuken!" dia mencoba memaksakan tubuhnya untuk memukul setidaknya aliran chakra.

Mangetsu kena pukul tapi, "Hei, ini Edo Tensei. Aliran chakra dalam tubuh ini menyebar, tidak memusat"

"?!"

"Suiton: Mizurappa" tiba-tiba keluar air dari mulut Mangetsu. Debitnya luar biasa, hingga bercentimeter tiap detik.

"Eheh, Mizurappa? Oke ini serangan balasan, Juuken!" katanya sesaat melompat dan memukul Mangetsu tepat dikepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak pernah belajar?" Mangetsu berubah jadi air. Ini adalah Kekkei Genkai milik klan Houzuki, Suika no Jutsu. Merubah badan yang solid menjadi air dan kemudian menyatukannya kembali.

"Kekkei Genkai Houzuki?"

"Kau cepat mengerti ya, kalau kau pernah bertemu Suigetsu, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu yang sama jika kau memukulnya sepertinya ini"

_Dalam kata lain, aku tidak bisa memukulnya! Ah sial! Aku ini ninja tipe Taijutsu!_

"Tipe Taijutsu ya? Sepertinya agak tidak mungkin kau mengalahkanku dengan Taijutsu, kau butuh Ninjutsu"

_Dia benar, aku butuh Ninjutsu._

* * *

"?!" Sesuatu dikepala Mangetsu menyuruhnya pergi.

"Hei mau kemana kau?" Mangetsu kabur melarikan diri. Dengan cekatan, Burung Hantu mengejarnya.

Sementara itu ANBU yang lain juga merasakan hal yang sama. Semua Edo Tensei kabur entah kemana.

_"Kembali ke pangkalan. Bawa semuanya termasuk yang sudah tersegel" _kata Orochimaru dalam kepala semua Edo Tensei.

* * *

Semua ANBU bertemu disatu titik yang sama. Mereka bertemu pemimpin mereka. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa nama lain dari pemimpin mereka adalah Tenzou.

"Kapten"

"Kapten"

"Kapten"

"Kapten"

"Kapten"

"Kapten"

"Kapten"

"Kapten"

Kapten itu menghitung anak buahnya. "Satu, dua, tiga.." Hitungnya. "Baguslah kalian semua selamat. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Edo Tensei itu kabur begitu saja"

"Tapi kenapa mereka kabur?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Itulah yang akan kita selidiki" lanjut si pemimpin.

"Tunggu" suara besar menahan mereka. Mereka semua berbalik arah dan melihat seseorang dengan pakaian Rokudaime Hokage didepan mereka.

Mereka berlutut melihat sosok Hokage didepan mereka. _Hokage?! _

"Tuan Hokage" kata para ANBU berbarengan.

"Tidak usah membungkuk begitu, aku bukan Hokage yang asli"

"Bunshin Hokage?"

"Tepat"

"Lalu apa yang Hokage ingin sampaikan?"

"Hokage ingin kalian ditarik kembali"

Semuanya kaget. Sudah sejauh ini dan mereka akan ditarik kembali.

"Apa maksudnya? Kami sudah sejauh ini"

"Kata Hokage, dia tak ingin kalian berakhir seperti kelompok Gagak yang menuju Kumo"

"Hah?!"para ANBU memasang wajah tidak percaya. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

"Entahlah, seorang Edo Tensei telah membantai mereka tanpa ampun" mereka bergetar sehebatnya. Siapa pula yang mampu membantai satu kelompok _ten men cell_ begitu mudah?

"Tunggu, bagaimana aku bisa percaya bahwa kau Bunshin Hokage?" kata pemimpin curiga.

"Kau bisa menyuruh dia melihat diriku" tunjuk Bunshin Hokage ke Burung Hantu.

"Lakukan" perintah pemimpin.

"Baiklah, Byakugan!" Burung Hantu melihat aliran chakra yang sama seperti tuannya. Tidak salah lagi, dia ini Bunshin Hokage. "Seratus persen sama"

"Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau cepat menemukan kami?" tanya pemimpin itu bingung.

"Coba lihat bahu kalian" para ANBU itu melihat bahu mereka. Disitu ada seekor serangga kecil dari jenis yang tidak diketahui. "Itu adalah Kikaichu dari klan Aburame. Selama ini ada departemen khusus untuk pencarian dan pelacakan dan itu dipimpin oleh klan Aburame"

"Ah aku mengerti"

"Baiklah, aku rasa, aku akan segera menghilangkan diri" dan puff, Bunshin itu menghilang dengan asap putih bersamanya.

"Kalian dengarkan? Kita akan kembali ke Konoha!"

"Kapten! Bagaimana yang tersegel?" tanya Lembu dan Sapi.

"Tinggalkan saja"

ANBU tim Kakatua menggangguk dan mengikuti pemimpinnya untuk kembali ke Konoha.

* * *

Konoha

"Tuan Hokage? Sesuatu memgganggumu?" Shikamaru melihat tuannya sedang dalam lamunan. Tangannya memangku dagunya. Hokage itu melihat kearah ruang kosong dipojok kantornya.

"Tuan Hokage?!" untuk kedua kalinya ia mencoba menyadarkannya.

"Tuan Hokage!" Mata Hokage tidak berkedip sedikitpun.

"Maaf tuan Hokage, ini pilihan terakhir" Shikamaru mengambil tumpukkan laporan dan menaruhnya diatas kepala sang Hokage.

Tumpukan laporan itu jatuh tepat diatas rambut spiky Hokage. "Aww! Sakit! Shika! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" katanya sambil mengusap lehernya akibat terkena beban berat.

"Maaf tuan Hokage, tapi tadi kau melamun" katanya monoton.

"Aku tidak melamun aku sedang berkomunikasi! Untungnya komunikasi telah selesai!" lanjut Hokage semakin kesal.

"Komunikasi? Dengan tuan Kurama?" Kurama sekarang sepertinya lebih dihormati sebagai pelindung desa, bukan perusak.

"Bukan, Gyuuki" nada Naruto si Hokage mulai serius.

* * *

Didalam pikiran Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu.

Naruto ditarik ke alam bawah sadar para Jinchuuriki. Dimana tak seorang pun selain Jinchuuriki dan Bijuunya bisa datang kemari. Disitu diruang tanpa apapun berdiri dua monster besar. Gyuuki si ekor delapan dan Kurama si ekor sembilan.

_"Aduh! Kalian! Lain kali kalau mau ingin bicara, jangan asal tarik!" _kata Naruto kesal.

Kurama menatapnya dengan santai._ "Hei nak, ini penting!"_

Gyuuki malah melihatnya dengan tatapan serius._ "Iya Naruto, ada alasan kenapa kami menarikmu dengan cepat kemari."_

_"Hei lembu raksasa, jangan menatapku serius! Aku jadi takut!" _Naruto keringat dingin melihat si Ushi-Oni melihatnya serius.

_"Memang ini serius" _lanjut si ekor sembilan.

_"Ngomong-ngonong, dimana tukang rap itu?" _biasanya kalau berbicara, Bee selalu duluan. Tapi disini dia tidak ada.

_"Itu dia kenapa aku dan Kurama menarikmu kemari"_

_"Aku sedikit merindukan suara rapnya itu, apa lagi saat ia menjadi dj di pernikahanku" _Kurama tertawa besar mendengar lelucon Naruto. Gyuuki masih menatapnya dengan serius._ "Ayolah Gyuuki, tertawalah!"_

Gyuuki kesal. Mulutnya siap membuat Bijuudama. Tapi mengetahui dia orang reinkarnasi "Kakek" mau bagaimana lagi, Bijuudama-nya harus ditahan._ "Hei Naruto, aku serius"_

_"Cepat katakan!" _Naruto mengelap beberapa tetes air mata yang jatuh akibat tertawa berlebihan.

Gyuuki menghela nafasnya. Sepertinya dia agak gusar untuk mengatakan ini tapi,_ "Bee sudah tidak ada" _

_"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda!"_ Naruto menyentakki makhluk purba ini.

_"Apa aku bercanda?! Coba lihat Kurama! Apa dia menganggap ini lelucon?" _teriak Gyuuki. Ia tidak bercanda bahwa Bee sudah tidak ada. Bahkan rautnya mendukung bahwa ia sedang merasa kehilangan.

_"Lalu kenapa kau ada disini? Bukannya kalau Bee mati, kau akan mati?"_ kata Naruto masih tidak percaya.

_"Ceritanya panjang Naruto" _Gyuuki mulai bercerita tentang saat terakhirnya dengan Bee.

* * *

**Flashback**

Ceritanya dimulai dari saat Bee dan Gyuuki dalam pengembaraan ke desa Kusa. Bee kabur dari Kumo untuk mencari materi baru untuk rapnya. Pengembaraan itu bisa dibilang ngalor ngidul tidak jelas. Sesampai di Kusa mereka berjalan ke Taki kemudian ke desa Nadeshiko.

"Yo yo yo, setiap pagi aku berjalan tidak pernah aku makan dan aku-" kata Bee dalam alunan rapnya. "Oh aku lupa bagian itu" katanya sambil berpikir. Rapnya menggambarkan keadaannya kini yang tidak pernah makan. Dia mengandalkan perburuan selama pengembaraan.

"Oh iya aku ingat!" Bee baru mau mulai, malah ditahan dari suara dikepalanya.

_"Aaah! Berhentilah Bee! Aku sudah lelah mendengarmu menge-rap!"_ keluh ekor delapan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, dia mendengar rap tidak jelas keluar dari mulut Bee.

_"Kawan, ayolah!" _

Gyuuki menutup kedua kupingnya. Ia tidak tahan mendengarnya makin nge-rap._ "Aku tidak dengar"_

_"Ini sebuah masterpiece dariku, harusnya kau mendengarnya!"_

_"Masterpiece apanya, kau tidak pernah menyelesaikan rap-mu itu!"_ Gyuuki menghela nafasnya sejenak. Betapa tidak beruntungnya dia menjadi tahanan di penjara rap.

_"Bro, kau tahukan bahwa aku adalah-"_

Gyuuki memotong pembicaraan Bee._ "Ya aku tahu, master rap dari seluruh Negara dan Desa, ya aku tahu aku tahu"_

_"Nah itu kau tahu"_

_"?!"_ Hachibi merasakan chakra mendekat kearah mereka berdua. Sesuatu yang jahat dan benar-benar aneh._ "Kau merasakannya, Bee?"_

_"Iya, aku tahu"_ angguknya.

Sementara itu Bee yang terus berjalan merasakan angin yang bertiup semakin kencang. Pohon bergoyang dengan hebat. Rapnya berhenti. Dia tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk nge-rap karena dia sedang diikuti.

Bee berbalik arah dengan kunai ditangan kirinya. "Kena kau!" katanya sambil melempar kunainya. "Huh? Bukan disitu?"

_"Bee, sebaiknya hati-hati, aku rasa dia bukan orang sembarangan" _kata Gyuuki dalam pikiran Bee. Gyuuki merasakan orang ini memiliki susunan chakra yang menggumpal seperti Edo Tensei.

_"Oke deh Bro!"_ jawab Bee santai. Bee juga bisa merasakan Samehadanya bergerak-gerak._ "Kenapa Samehada? Apa ada yang salah?"_

Samehada mengerinyit ketakutan. Biasanya dia akan bereaksi jika ada chakra dalam ukuran besar. Untung Bee memiliki cadangan chakra besar, jadi dia tidak usah takut mati karena kehabisan chakra akibat chakranya dimakan oleh Samehada.

_"Bee awas!"_ teriak Hachibi memperingatkan. Untung Jinchuuriki itu berhasil menghindar.

"?! Api abadi, Amaterasu?" ia ingat terakhir kali melihat api hitam ini. Kalau ia ingat ini, pasti ia ingat Madara, Itachi, dan Sasuke.

_"Bee! Awas! Ada lagi!" _Hachibi terus mengawasi lemparan Amaterasu-amaterasu kecil. Biar kecil tapi berbahaya. Amaterasu tidak akan padan apabila targetnya belum musnah, itulah mengapa disebut api abadi.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanyanya pada Hachibi.

_"Aku merasakan sesuatu seperti Edo Tensei"_ jawab Hachibi yang menutup matanya.

_"Edo Tensei?! Tapi siapa bro?" _

Sebelum Gyuuki sempat menjawab, sosok orang dengan kulit pucat pasi berada didepannya. Kulitnya pecah, menandakan bahwa dia adalah seorang Edo Tensei.

"Siapa kau?!" Bee melihat figur itu yang memiliki rambut lurus acak-acakan. Mata figur itu terbuka pelan-pelan. Kornea mata si figur berbentuk seperti lambang Swastika dengan pupil dan warna bola mata merah.

_"Mangekyou.." _bisik Gyuuki pada diri sendiri.

"?!" Ekspresi Bee kaget. Lagi-lagi ia harus berhadapan dengan Uchiha. Sudah tiga kali ia berhadapan dengan Uchiha dan ini menjadi yang keempat kalinya. "Sebutkan namamu!" teriaknya.

"Namaku.." Edo Tensei itu mulai berbicara. Wajahnya menunjukkan raut yang tidak berarti. "..Uchiha.." penyanyi Rap itu benar, dia adalah seorang Uchiha. "..Shisui"

"Shisui?! Seperti pernah dengar.." jawab Bee santai.

Gyuuki keringat dingin melihat kelakuan Bee. Sok meremehkan._ "Hati-hati Bee, dia punya Mangekyou"_

_"Aku tahu aku tahu, kita akan membereskannya sebelum dia sempat memakai matanya itu" _Bee mengambil Samehada dari punggungnya. Samehada agak sedikit ketakuan. Pedang hidup itu memiliki firasat aneh tentang Shisui.

"Maaf sebenarnya ini bukan keinginanku tapi" tidak sempat ia menjelaskan, wajahnya berubah menjadi faceless. Itu adalah pekerjaan Orochimaru yang mengendalikannya dari jauh. "!" Shisui meresakan tubuhnya yang bergerak sendiri tanpa perintahnya. Tubuhnya seperti dipenuhi otot polos, bekerja secara automaton. Tangannya membentuk segel tangan dengan cepat. Kuda →Ular → Biri-biri→ Monyet → Babi → Kuda → Harimau. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" bola api besar tecipta dari mulut Shisui.

Bee tidak menghindar. Ia menebaskan Samehada ditengah bola api itu. "Hah! Ini tidak berguna bro!"

"..." Shisui tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia sedang dikendalikan, berbicara pun tidak bisa. Edo Tensei benar-benar menguasai setiap otot luriknya.

_"Bee dibelakangmu!"_

Tiba-tiba Shisui sudah berada dibelakang. Tangannya mengepal untuk memukul Bee dari belakang. Tapi Bee berhasil menghindar. Kemudian ia balas dengan tebasan Samehada. Namun Samehada tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain memakan chakra. Samehada berubah besar. Chakra yang diserapnya luar biasa banyaknya.

_Membesar?! _Pikir Shisui. Shisui tidak pernah melihat Samehada atau berhadapan dengan Samehada, jadi ini pertama kalinya.

"Bro aku tak tahu cara menyegelmu tapi setidaknya aku bisa mengalahkanmu" jawabnya sambil menarik pedangnya yang semakin gendut.

Shisui menatapnya kosong. Ia menutup matanya. Ia pusatkan chakra Yin-nya ke kedua Mangekyou-nya. "Sekali lagi aku harus minta maaf, aku harus melakukan ini" perlahan mata mulai terbuka. Saat mata terbuka penuh, ia katakan, "Kotoamatsukami!"

_Apa yang dia katakan? Kotomatsukami? Tidak ada efek _pikirnya semakin santai. Kemudian Gyuuki mulai datang kembali kepikiran Bee.

_"Kotoamatsukami?! Uchiha Shisui?! Bee! Apa kau lupa?!" _teriaknya sekencang-kencangnya dipikiran Bee.

_"Huh? Apa?"_ wajahnya biasa. Ia kebingungan melihat Gyuuki yang serius.

_"Apa kau ingat sepuluh tahun lalu? Apa kau ingat saat kita terpaksa harus melawan Itachi Edo Tensei?"_

"!" partner Raikage itu sadar. Kotoamatsukami adalah Genjutsu tingkat tinggi yang khusus hanya dimiliki seorang Shisui. Genjutsu itu bisa dibilang tandingan Tsukuyomi. Kotoamatsukami akan memberikan pengelihatan yang salah, padahal dia sedang mematuhi apapun yang dilakukan si pengguna Genjutsu.

_"Kau telah masuk Genjutsu-ku"_ kata Shisui tenang didalam ilusi. Sementara itu diluar ilusi, Bee sedang mengikuti Shisui yang berjalan pergi entah kemana.

_"Kotoamatsukami benar-benar hebat, tidak salah Itachi menggunakannya dengan benar"_ kata Bee dalam ilusi. Ilusi itu benar-benar nyata. Gerakannya, bicaranya, semuanya seperti didunia nyata.

_"Itachi? Kau mengenalnya?"_

_"Bro, aku tidak hanya mengenalnya, aku juga pernah bertarung dengannya"_

_"Bertarung?"_

_"Yoman! Dia itu sangat hebat!"_

_"Haduh Bee, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memuji orang" _kata Hachibi.

_"Apa dia menggunakan mataku untuk yang tidak-tidak?"_

_"Ah tidak kok, justru dia memberi semacam perintah dalam Genjutsunya untuk melindungi Konoha kepada siapa saja yang terkena Kotoamatsukami itu"_ jelas Bee.

_"Aku mengerti"_

_"Hei Bee! Pikirkan cara untuk keluar dari Genjutsu ini!"_ pekik Gyuuki dari dalam pikirannya. Gyuuki semakin kesal dengan tingkah Bee yang tidak memikirkan keadaan.

_"Diamlah, aku juga sedang berpikir!" _kata Bee sambil berpikir. Ia menaruh tangannya dikepala. Jinchuuriki ini memang payah dalam berpikir.

_"Memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari Genjutsu?"_ tanya Shisui. Shisui menjadi lebih luwes berbicara dibanding saat dialam nyata.

_"Eh?! Kau mau membantu?!" _

_"Kan aku sudah bilang maaf dari tadi. Sebenarnya aku tak mau melakukan ini, tapi Edo Tensei memaksaku"_ lanjut Shisui yang tersenyum.

_"Kalau begitu kau punya ide?" _

_"Hmm, kau Jinchuuriki kan?"_ tebak Shisui. Ia merasakan gumpalan chakra besar terkumpul dalam tubuh Bee.

_"Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku belum mengeluarkan mode Bijuu ku padahal."_

_"Chakramu itu menggumpal"_

_"Kau, Uchiha, pintar juga ya"_

_"Ah biasa saja! Kalau begitu aku punya rencana! Tapi tentu saja ini akan melibatkan Bijuumu!"_

_"Benarkah?!"_ Bee mulai saling berbisik. Mereka seperti mengatakan sesuatu tentang segel.

Shisui melepaskan tangannya dari kuping Bee. Tampaknya acara bisik-bisiknya sudah selesai._ "Apa kau gila?!" _sungguh reaksi luar biasa. Rencana itu, pasti rencana yang tidak beres.

_"Oh ayolah, kau harus mau jika ingin masih mau kabur dari Genjutsu ini"_ balas Shisui serius. Tampaknya ia tidak main-main dengan rencananya itu.

_"Tetap saja itu rencana bodoh! Lagi pula kau ini Edo Tensei! Bisa saja kau menjebakku dan sejak kapan kau bisa bicara segampang itu dari tadi?! Aku pikir kau Edo Tensei, tidak bisa bicar kecuali denhan kehendak yang membangkitkan?!"_ Bee tetap tidak mau menerima bantuan dari seorang genius Shisui dari klan Uchiha.

_"Asal kau tahu, ini adalah Genjutsu ku, jadi aku yang mengendalikan segala hal disini. Itu kenapa aku bisa berbicara semau yang kumau, __karena ini ilusi__ku_. Kau bisa percaya kepadaku pada_ku yang disini,_ tapi tidak dengan yang dialam nyata!" jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan Sharingannya.

_"Tapi ide seperti itu aku tidak terima!"_ Bee bersikeras menolak ide yang tujukan Shisui. Memangnya apa rencana itu?

_"Setidaknya kau tanya dulu hewan yang ada ditubuhmu! Siapa tahu dia setuju.."_ lanjut Shisui.

_"Apa maksudmu "hewan yang ada ditubuhku"?"_ geramnya. Ia tidak terima. Ia tak suka bila ada yang menyebutnya hewan.

_"Hei Bee!"_ Gyuuki muncul dipikirannya. Sepertinya dia memiliki sebuah pandangan positif tentang rencana itu._ "Kita lakukan saja Bee, tidak ada cara lain. Lagi pula nanti aku juga bisa kembali kan?_" Bee kaget. Ia tak percaya partner seumur hidupnya menyerah begitu saja.

_"Kau benar tapi-"_

_"Ayolah Bee, berikan salam tonjok itu!"_ Hachibi mengepalkan tangannya kearah Bee. Bee membalasnya pelan.

_"Hehe.. Hahahahaha"_ awalnya Bee tertawa kecil tapi tiba-tiba tertawanya lepas._ "Ayo bro, ayo kita lakukan!"_

* * *

**Apa sebenarnya rencana Shusui untuk membantu Bee? Selanjutnya di chapter delapan!**

**Cut! Bro bro bro. Udah ya chapter ini. Chapter kali ini gak ada romancenya atau Sakuranya. Buat sekarang, DeathCheater sementara lebih neken kearah action sama adventurenya. Tapi tenang aja, di chapter berikutnya mungkin bakal ada penyeimbangan di bagian romantis-romantisnya. Baru nanti diklimaks seri ini ada penyatuan antara romansa sama aksi.**

**Dontou Ninpou: Sutonpunhamma (Bluntswords Art: Hammer Stomp)**

**Doton: Raijingiku Sekijun (Earth Release: Rising Stalagmite)**

**Doton: Furaingu Sekijun (Earth Release: Flying Stalagmite)**

**Dontou Ninpou: Kouishiou (Bluntswords Art: Aftereffect)**

**Appattokikku (Uppercut Kick)**

**Doton: Hadosandaru (Earth Release: Hard Sandals)**

**Nakama (Sidekick)**

**Suuipukikku (Sweepkick)**

**Bounkurashaa (Bonecruher)**

**Dontou: Juuden no Joruto (Bluntswords Art: Charged Jolt)**

**Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Water Trumpet)**

**Juuken (Gentle Fist)**

**Suika no Jutsu (Hydrification Technique)**

**Amaterasu (Illuminating Heaven)**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

**Kotoamatsukami (Distinguished Heavenly God)**

**Wow, panjang banget daftar Jutsunya. Beberapa DeathCheater bikin sendiri Jutsunya, biar gak terlalu terpaku sama Jutsu yang sama terus.**

**Tunggu update kilat besok!_  
_**

**Oke sekali minta maaf kalau ada salah kata, karena ini adalah fic pertama yang gaje dan maafkan fic ini yang tidak sempurna karena sempurna hanyalah milik Tuhan dan Andra and The Backbone.**

**Jangan lupa review ya, review akan semuanya diterima selama membangun.**

**Im out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sup! Chapter delapan! Action romance. Emang agak susah nyatuinnya sih. Tapi ini tantangan! Thanks for review sejauh ini. Makasih banyak lho supportnya. Masih ada yang bingung dicerita ini? Emang gajelas ya? Tapi DeathCheater tetep akan lanjutin fic ini sampe selesai. Jadi ini dia chapter delapan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Masih didalam Genjutsu Kotoamatsukami, Bee mencoba ssdikit memusatkan pikiran dan chakranya kearah tangan kiri. Di pangkal lengannya tertulis tetsu yang berarti besi. Itu adalah yang menahan Gyuuki yang selama ini berada didalam Bee.

Sedangkan dikenyataan, Shisui yang terkendali oleh Edo Tensei, mulai merasakan sesuatu. Bee yang sedang mengikutinya tiba-tiba mulai sedikit sadar. Anehnya dia sedikit kejang. Shisui yang melihat Bee kejang, tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Satu hal yang ia pikirkan, rencana ini pasti akan berjalan sempurna.

_"Bee!" _Gyuuki merasakan sesuatu yang bebas.

_"Gyuuki kini kau bebas!"_ teriak Bee dalam pikirannya.

Rencana berjalan aman sampai sekarang. Sebenarnya apa rencana mereka? Shisui dialam nyata melihat tato bertuliskan tetsu itu mulai menghilang. Itu bukan sembarang tato, itu adalah segel. Tekkou Fuuin. Segel yang dibuat Raikage ketiga.

_"Sedikit lagi!"_ Bee semakin serius. Ia makin memusatkan chakra ekor delapannya dipangkal lengannya.

Sementara itu dialam nyata.

"Gwahh!" _teriak Bee. Dia benar-benar sedang mengalami sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Dan sumber rasa sakit itu dari tato tetsunya._

Tiba-tiba.

"Aaargh!" Jinchuuriki itu bukan lagi seorang Jinchuuriki.

"?!" ini adalah seperti yang direncanakan antara Shisui dan Bee dan tentu saja Gyuuki.

"Bee! Berhasil! Kotoamatsukami itu telah lepas!" teriak Gyuuki.

Bee terlihat masih dalam rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Bahkan lengan kanannya terlihat merah. "Yeah!"

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"

* * *

Beberapa saat sebelumnya.

_"Aku akan menjelaskan rencana ini. Kau, Jinchuuriki, pasti memiliki segel yang menahan Bijuu dalam tubuhmu, kan? Nah sekarang maksudku, kau akan menembus segel itu. Genjutsu itu adalah teknik mengacaukan chakra. Idenya adalah gunakanlah chakra Bijuumu dan pusatkan disegel itu. Segel itu pasti akan memberikan rasa sakit kepadamu dan rasa sakit itu akan membawamu kembali kealam sadar, tapi seperti yang kubilang, hasil tidak akan maksimal jika Bijuu tidak keluar dari selnya. Maka dari itu, sesaat Bijuu keluar, kembali segel dia karena mungkin saja diriku yang dialam nyata akan berusaha untuk menangkap Bijuumu itu. Dan sekali lagi akan kukatakan, sebaiknya kau kabur. Kau belum melihat kekuatan diriku."_

* * *

"Nanti dulu! Aku masih lelah!"

"Benar cepat pergi! Jika tidak rencananya tidak akan berhasil!" kata Edo Tensei Shisui dialam nyata. "Jika tidak rencananya akan-" Shisui belum sempat menyelesaikannya, ia merasa seseorang kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" tanpa peringatan, Shisui mengeluarkan jurus itu lagi.

"Ayo kita pergi, Bee!" ajak Gyuuki. "Benar katanya, bila tidak akan gagal! Kita tidak tahu bagaimana kekuatannya!" lanjut Gyuuki.

"Tidak bisa! Terlalu capek! Kau saja yang kabur!" Bee masih mencoba bangkit dari rasa sakitnya. Nafasnya cepat dan dadanya kembang kempis.

"Ah sial!" Gyuuki menarik Bee menjauh dari bola api yang dihasilkan Shisui. Kalau saja terlambat sepersekian detik, mungkin Bee sudah terbakar.

"Bro, kau tak usah menarikku lagi, aku sudah lelah berlari! Aku akan menghadapinya!" katanya sambil berdiri. Ia masih memegangi tangan kanannya. Rasa sakit itu memang tidak mudah hilang begitu saja. Mengeluarkan Bijuu dari selnya memiliki efek yang menyakitkan.

"Tapi Bee, kita tak tahu apapun tentang menyegel Edo Tensei! Menghadapi lawan abadi adalah hal yang mustahil! Kau hanya manusia!" teriak Gyuuki.

"Aku tahu itu! Juga aku tak tahu cara menyegelmu kembali ke tubuhku!" Shisui kaget dalam mentalnya.

_Ya ampun! Tadi dia bilang dia bisa menyegelnya kembali!_ Pikir Shisui.

"Bodoh! Tapi tadi, kau bilang kau bisa menyegelku kembali ke tubuhmu!"

"Maaf, tapi ini kan satu-satunya cara.." Bee mengalihkan kepalanya kearah Shisui, "..iya kan Shisui?" Shisui hanya tersenyum. Butuh usaha besar untuk hanya tersenyum saja. Bahkan otot wajah juga dikuasai Edo Tensei.

Shisui mulai bergerak kembali. Kini jurus beda. "Katon: Tajuu! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" puluhan bahkan ratusan bola api mengerubungi Bee dan Gyuuki. Setiap dari bola api itu mengincar keduanya.

_Selama masih ada Samehada, semua masih terkendali. _

"Gyuuki! Cepat pergi sebelum terlambat!" dia masih menahan serangan bertubi-tubi bola api dari Shisui.

"Kau terlalu lemah, biarkan aku membantumu" lanjutnya. Gyuuki bagaimanapun susah untuk menghindari serangan. Badannya terlalu besar.

Samehada terus membesar. Bee mencoba untuk mengontrol pertumbuhannya. Dia sekarang berada dalam posisi yang hampir putus asa. Sebelas perduabelas chakranya adalah chakra Bijuu, agak sulit untuk melawan Edo Tensei yang cadangan chakranya tidak terbatas.

"Astaga! Sapi besar! Cepat pergi! Aku takut nanti dia mengeluarkan-" benar saja, tidak lama, dikeluarkannya senjata gaib, Susano'o.

Susano'o itu mengeluarkan selubung chakra berwarna ungu untuk melindungi tuannya. Untungnya hanya setengah badan, kalau bentuknya sempurna, maka bukan hal sulit untuk memotong sebuah gunung.

"Sial! Susano'o" Bijuu itu geram. Ia tak mau melihat sesuatu lebih dari ini, maka ia kumpulkan semacam chakra hitam dimulutnya. Chakra itu membentuk geometri lingkaran sperikal. Mulutnya terus membesar seiiring bola chakra itu membesar.

"Mungkin ini akan membantu, Bijuudama!" bola itu terlepas dari mukutnya. Ibaratkan kapal, maka Gyuuki adalah sebuah kanon yang melemparkan bomb tajam kearah musuh. Bom Bijuu.

Suara ledakan terdengar hingga radius puluhan kilometer. Itu adalah suara Bijuudama yang mengenai targetnya.

"?!" keduanya kaget. Shisui masih dalam Susano'onya. Pelindung Susano'o masih berrada dalam posisi bertahan. Pedang masih bukan pilihan baginya untuk saat ini.

Bee tiba-tiba bangkit, ia mencoba mendekati Shisui dengan Samehadanya. "?!" perkiraannya salah ternyata Shisui masih menyimpan sesuatu.

"Maaf Bijuu, tapi, Yasaka no Magatama!" api berbentuk angka sembilan terlempar dari tangan Susano'o.

"?! Bee!" Hachibi melihatnya dalam horor. Mantan sipirnya terbakar perlahan dalam api Magatama.

Bee yang merasa kesakitan, ia hanya bisa berkata, "Gyuuki berikan aku salam tonjok untuk terakhir kalinya, bung" tangannya yang belum terbakar masih sempat memberinya salam tinju. "Ingatlah, kawan, bukan berarti aku pergi, aku tidak akan nge-rap lagi" Hachibi melepaskan tawanya meski sedikit memaksa.

"Ayolah Bee, kita pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak" pria berkacamata hitam itu tersenyum. "Kau yang pergi.. Sampaikan salamku kepada A, Naruto, dan teman-teman serta Kurama, aku akan tetap disini sementara kau melarikan diri.."

Tidak disangka, Hachibi menangis. Jarang seekor monster menangis. Apalagi ini adalah Bijuu, monster yang hanya terdiri atas chakra.

"C'mon bro, jangan menangis! Kita akan bertemu lagi!" masih terbakar, ia membangkitkan diri. Ia dekatkan tubuhnya ke Susano'o.

_Bee, kenapa?!_ Pikir Hachibi sedih. Untuk kedua kalinya ia merasa sedih. Kehilangan teman yang sangat berarti. Seseorang yang memperlakukannya sebagai teman.

"Cepat pergi! Sebelum-" Bee belum selesai tapi ia semakin berlari kearah Shisui.

Gyuuki merasakannya. Api hitam. Api abadi. Api yang tidak pernah padam. Api kebencian. Amaterasu membakar Bee sampai kebagian selnya yang paling kecil. "Aaaah! Bro! Kita akan bertemu lagi! Sampai jumpa!" Bee merasakan panasnya setimpal dengan Neraka.

Hachibi masih bergetar melihat Bee terbakar sebelum, "Ah sial! Api itu!? Mengejarku"

Monster besar itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain kabur. Api Amaterasu mulai berpencar. Mereka membakar pohon.

_Lihat saja! Aku akan balas!_ Pikir Gyuuki. Ia bukan tandingan Edo Tensei karena ia tidak tahu cara menyegel.

* * *

**Flashback selesai.**

Naruto kaget. Sang Hokage tidak percaya Bee semudah itu dikalahkan oleh Edo Tensei. Mungkin memang nasib ia tidak mengetahui cara menyegel Edo Tensei. Sekali lagi Naruto merasa kehilangan. Setelah ayahnya, ibunya, Jiraiya, Sandaime, Nagato, Konan, Shikaku, dan Inoichi, kenapa harus Bee? Orang yang sangat mengetahui Jinchuuriki apa, ya itulah Bee.

_"Naruto?"_ tanya Hachibi. Naruto masih tertegun diam sejenak memikirkan Bee. Ia ingat saat mereka bertemu. Saat dipulau kura-kura itu.

_"Hei nak!"_ Kyuubi ikut menyadarkan Jinchuurikinya. Naruto masih diam._ "Apa kau akan terus diam?"_

_"Tidak"_ Naruto memulainya dengan nada penuh kebencian._ "Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini makin memburuk"_ kata Naruto. Kelopaknya memerah dalam mode Sage.

Saat ini Kyuubi masih terdiam melihat temannya marah._ "Naruto"_

Naruto berbalik menjauhi kedua monster itu. Ia terus diam._ "Hoi nak! Jangan membalikkan tubuhmu dariku!"_ Hokage itu tiba-tiba menurunkan kepalanya hingga dagunya menyentuh dadanya.

_"Kau tidak akan mengerti.."_ katanya diantara isakan tangisnya.

Kyuubi dan Hachibi melihatnya dengan ekspresi biasa tapi sedikit khawatir._ "Apa maksudmu?"_

Simpel ia lanjutkan._ "Kedamaian"_

_"Heh, kedamaian?"_ dengus si ekor sembilan.

_"Kau, Kurama! Kau tidak akan mengerti!"_ teriak Naruto. Kelopak matanya begitu merah._ "Kau ini penuh dengan kebencian, bukan kedamaian! Lihat chakramu! Penuh dengan kebencian!"_ lanjutnya.

Kyuubi tidak begitu responsif. Dia menguap mendengarkan Naruto yang masih berkoar._ "Juubi hah? Kau terbuat dari chakra Juubi, benar?"_ tanya Naruto menyeringai.

_"Huh? Jangan bawa dia lagi!"_

_"Lalu apa bedanya dia denganmu? Penuh dengan kebencian!"_

_"Apa yang kau katakan!?"_

_"Oh ayolah Kurama, Juubi itu adalah manifestasi sesungguhnya dari rasa kebencian. Dan kau adalah makhluk yang terbuat dari chakranya. Secara tidak langsung kau adalah manifestasi berikutnya dari kebencian"_

_"Mencoba mengatakan aku tidak mengerti soal kedamaian, itu maksudmu mungkin?"_

_"Memang kau tidak mengerti itu, iya kan?"_

Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya yang kiri, sementara yang kanan terbuka. Secepat kilat tangan kanannya menggenggam Naruto. Ekspresi si rubah berubah cepat. Ia begitu kesal dengan sikap sok tahunya tuan Hokage. Ia menariknya tepat didepan moncongnya. Ekspresi Naruto todak berubah sedikitpun.

_"Bukan berarti aku turunan Juubi, aku tidak mengerti soal omong kosong itu!"_

_"Heh, bahkan kau menyebutnya omong kosong! Bagaimana kau mengerti akan hal itu!"_

_"Kau ini!"_

_"Ah, silahkan saja. Silahkan Bijuudama-kan aku"_

_"Kau akan menyesalinya, nak!"_ Kyuubi benar-benar kesal. Ia mengumpulkan chakranya disekitar mulutnya, bersiap mem-Bijuudama-kan Naruto.

_"Heh"_ Naruto masih menampang ekspresi biasa. Tak terlihat kekhawatiran di rautnya. Begitu juga Kyuubi tidak berusaha berhenti menghentikan aliran chakranya yang akan membuat Bijuudama.

Chakra itu terkumpul dan siap ditembakkan. Lalu kemudian,_ "Rasakan ini! Bijuu-" _

Duak

Kyuubi ditonjok Hachibi tepat diwajahnya. Naruto yang masih digenggaman Kyuubi, ia rebut.

_"Gyuuki? Kau akan bersikap sama seperti Kyuubi?"_ katanya masih dalam ekspresi monoton.

_"Tidak!" _Hachibi melempar Naruto ke ubin kosong.

_"Huh?"_

_"Kedamaian.. Hari dimana orang saling mengerti satu sama lain, Bee sering bicara tentang itu. Ia bilang itu hal yang sangat sulit untuk dicapai"_ Bijuu ekor delapan itu sedikit menahan ucapannya._ "Kedamaian.. Hari dimana semua makhluk hidup dalam keharmonisan, apa aku benar?"_

Naruto tidak merespon apapun._ "Kedamaian.. Hal yang paling sulit dimengerti, tapi selama masih bisa dimengerti, maka pasti siapapun akan mengerti"_

Shinobi itu yang menundukkan kepalanya tiba-tiba mendongakkan kepalanya kembali dengan mata yang membulat.

_"Kami, para Bijuu, kami tahu bahwa kami tercipta atas pembagian dari segala kebencian. Tak mungkin bila hanya kebencian yang menciptakan kami. Maka dari itu kami diberi anugrah untuk bisa hidup bersama manusia. Untuk mengerti apa itu cinta, apa itu kasih sayang dan akhirnya apa itu kedamaian"_

_"Hachibi.."_

_"Naruto aku mengerti kau pasti melewati banyak kebencian yang membuatmu harus menjadikannya kedamaian. Begitu juga aku dan Bee. Kebencian Kyuubi atas segalanya, itu pasti sudah hilang. Dia pernah bilang kalau kau adalah orang yang dibilang oleh "kakek"-kan?"_

_"Yah, iya"_

_"Dialah yang mengajarkan kami kedamaian, kasih sayang dan cinta, Naruto, jauh sebelum kau bahkan ada. Dan aku bisa jelaskan kenapa kau begini"_

_"Hah?!"_

_"Itu pasti karena kau.. Takut.."_

_"A-aku tidak takut!"_

_"Iya kau takut. Aku tahu, Kyuubi sudah cerita, kalau istrimu itu.. Mengandung"_

_"Kyuubi?"_

_"Ah iya, mungkin aku tidak menarikmu kemari saat konversasiku dengan Kyuubi kemarin. Aku bisa melihat kesenangan dalam raut Kyuubi. Namun, aku juga bisa melihatnya khawatir. Khawatir akan dirimu maupun dengan anakmu kelak dan istrimu"_

_"Kurama?"_ Naruto memutar kepalanya kearah Bijuu ekor sembilan yang sedang terdiam.

_"Dimana ada kebencian disitu ada cinta. Itulah bahan kami, Yin-Yang chakra. Keduanya saling sinkron untuk menyeimbangkan perasaan itu. Tapi ada kalanya salah satu antara Yin atau Yang yang mendominasi, itulah kenapa Kurama pada saat kau dan dia bertemu dia begitu penuh dengan kebencian"_

_Mungkin aku sudah salah sangka_ pikir Naruto.

_"Itu saja Naruto yang ingin aku katakan, aku harap kau mengerti Naruto"_

_"Tidak Hachibi, aku rasa aku mengerti.. Posisiku sebagai calon ayah, itu hanya membuatku bingung. Bahkan aku sampai harus bertarung dengan Kurama. Aku memang benar-benar bodoh"_

_"Hei nak!"_ Kyuubi akhirnya mulai masuk kedalam konversasi lagi._ "Kau memang bodoh dan ceroboh! Pantas saja istrimu sering memarahimu!"_

Kurama melepaskan tawa jahatnya dengan lebar. Ia kembali ke moodnya kembali._ "Kurama! Kau ini!"_

_"Ayolah!"_ Kurama menyodorkan salam tonjoknya ke Naruto. Sama seperti saat ia melepaskan Kyuubi dari penjaranya.

_"Heh"_

_"Haha"_

Keduanya tertawa. Mereka tidak tahan melepas tawanya.

_"Naruto, aku tahu ini berat menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Bee telah tewas, tapi aku harap-"_ Hachibi belum selesai malah dipotong Naruto.

_"Yah, aku mengerti. Ini adalah pencarian menuju kedamaian, tidak heran jika ada orang yang meninggal. Jadi sekarang dimana lokasimu?"_

_"Tidak penting dimana lokasiku, aku rasa aku akan menyembunyikan diri untuk sesaat"_

_"Ekh?"_

_"Tidak perlu terkejut! Aku akan tetap membantumu Naruto! Yang kau perlukan hanya meng-Kuchiyose diriku saat kau butuhkan diriku, oke?"_

_"Ah? Ya oke!"_

_"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa!"_

_"Hei nanti dulu!"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Ini!"_ Naruto memberinya salam tonjok. Salam antara sesama Jinchuuriki dengan Bijuu._ "Sampai jumpa!"_

* * *

**Flashback selesai**

Shikamaru, seperti biasa, pemalas. Tidak benar-benar mendengarkan cerita sang Hokage. Dia tertidur malas dengan tangan menyilang dan kepala yang naik.

"Astaga Shika!" cepat-cepat Naruto menutup mulutnya. Ia mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang bagus.

_Kesempatan! Lagi pula sudah siang, Sakura pasti sudah menungguku_ pikirnya menyeringai dalam pikirannya.

Maka ia buka jendela kaca itu lebar-lebar. Keluarlah ia dari kantonya yang sangat terkutuk. Kantor yang membuatnya jauh dari istrinya.

_Hihi aku pikir akan sulit jika harus kabur lagi_

* * *

Rumah keluarga Namikaze

Keadaan dunia Shinobi ini tidak bisa lebih baik lagi dengan adanya perang. Tapi berbeda dengan keadaan dirumah ini, selalu penuh dengan cerita.

"Aku pulang!" teriak sang Hokage sambil melepaskan sendal hitamnya.

"Naruto? Selamat datang" jawab istrinya yang menyambutnya.

"Apa aku telat untuk makan siang?"

"Ah tidak, baru aku selesai masak"

"Jadi apa hari ini? Ramen?"

"Astaga Naruto!?"

"Hei Sakura, makanan dewa itu sangat diberkati lho!"

"Berhenti menyebutnya makanan dewa! Makananku juga! Apa kau tidak berpikir begitu!"

"Oh Sakura.. Kau sangat cemburu dengan ramen?" salah, Naruto salah berbicara. Pukulan besar mendarat dikepalanya.

"Na-ru-to, kenapa kita tidak ke meja makan?!" auranya tiba-tiba menghitam disekelilingnya. Aura jahat, bukan, aura iblis.

"Eh iya, jadi apa hari ini?"

"Jangan bertanya, kau akan makan ini!" keduanya berjalan ke meja makan didekat dapur. Meja makan itu cukup untuk menampung empat orang.

"Naruto, tolong duduk disini"

"Ekh? Tapi aku ingin disini.."

"Tolong jangan kekanak-kanakkan! Cepat duduk disini!" suami yang takut istri ini tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menurut.

"Ba-baiklah" katanya sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya untuk pindah ketempat duduk yang diminta Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura mengambil sebuah tali merah dari belakangnya. Ia ikatkan kebelakang tempat duduknya. Kemudian diikatnya Naruto. Semuanya, termasuk tangan dan jarinya.

"Hehe, dengan ini kau tidak bisa bergerak!" katanya sambil tertawa ala tokoh antagonis.

Naruto kebingungan, semua badannya diikat, tidak terkecuali jarinya. "Sakura! Apa maksudnya semua ini?!"

Sakura mengambil sebuah panci panas. Uap panas terlihat mengebul didalam panci itu. Setelah dibuka, uapnya luar biasa mengebul seperti jurus Kirigakure no Jutsu.

"Jangan bilang itu" Naruto terbelalak kaget. Sesuatu yang mengerikan benar-benar terjadi. Dan itu adalah..

"Iya Naruto, ini adalah, BROKOLI!" dia tertawa semakin jahat, sedangkan suaminya makin menangis seperti orang ayan.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!" pria ini semakin gelisah. Kenyataannya, brokoli rebus itu akan masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"Oh, tuan Namikaze, kau akan makan ini! Atau kau akan menandatangani surat cerai ini!" katanya mengancam.

"Tidak! Tidak! Terserah! Lebih baik aku Hiraishin saja!"

Sakura menyeringai, "Bodoh, aku mengikat jarimu! Apa kau ingat?"

"Oh Tidak! Ini semakin buruk! Sasuke! Tolong aku!" teriaknua sekencang-kencangnya. Berharap Sasuke membantunya.

"Hahaha. Kau pikir si brengsek itu akan mendengarmu?" lanjut istrinya.

"Siapapun! Tolong aku!"

Tok tok

_Oh Tuhan! Terimakasih! Setidaknya aku selamat! _Mentalnya benar-benar sedang jatuh. Teknik penyiksaan Sakura bahkan melebihi teknik seorang Ibiki menginterogasi ninja kriminal.

_Heh siapa sekarang?! Benar-benar menggangguku menyiksanya! _Pikirnya sambil memicingkan mata kearah pintu masuk. _Naruto kau selamat sekarang, tapi jangan berharap untuk memakan ramen kalau kau belum makan ini. _Katanya membatin kepada Naruto.

_Ekh? Sakura?! Dia masuk kepikiranku?! Tidak mungkin! Bahkan dia bukan seorang Yamanaka! _Pikirnya terkaget. Bahkan keringatnya semakin dingin.

"Baiklah, tolong lepaskan aku, Sakura, biarkan aku membuka pintunya" alasan klise untuk lepas dari jeratan tali yang disusun Sakura.

"Aku tidak bodoh Naruto. Sekarang kau tetap disini dan jangan berpikir untuk kabur. Jika tidak, aku akan memaksamu untuk menandatangani surat cerai ini!" kata si pink sambil berjalan ke arah pintu masuk.

Istri berambut pink itu berjalan pelan menuju arah masuk tamu.

Tok tok

"Iya iya! Sebentar!" teriaknya menjawab ketokkan pintu itu.

Sementara itu, didepan pintu terlihat dua orang, sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan menunggu ketukkan pintunya dijawab.

"Aduh, mereka benar-benar lelet menjawab tamu" keluh seorang perempuan rambut merah dengan kacamata kasual.

"Hei, hei, sabar" kata pasangannya yang berambut emo ekor bebek.

Krek

"Halo" Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya pelan tanpa langsung melihat siapa sosok tamu itu. Namun sesaat melihat tamu itu, reaksinya berubah "Eh?!"

"Lho? Kenapa? Tidak boleh mengunjungi adik ipar dan suaminya sendiri?" tanya si perempuan rambut merah itu yang merespon kagetnya Sakura.

"Eh, tidak apa.. Kau juga?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" pertanyaan sama seperti pasangannya.

"Oh, tidak. Tunggu, dimana Tagaku?" mereka masih didepan pintu. Para tamu masih diluar, belum disuruh masuk. Tuan rumah yang payah.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak menyuruh kami masuk dulu?" sadar akan tingkahnya, Sakura membawa para tamu ke ruang keluarga.

"Dimana si bodoh?" tanya si emo santai, seolah ia menganggapnya rumah sendiri.

Sakura menyeringai. Pertanda sesuatu mesum atau jahat sedang melanda suaminya. "Hei ada apa dengan seringaian itu?" tanya si rambut merah.

"Oh tidak, kebetulan dia ada di meja makan dibelakang" jawabnya sambil menujuk ke arah belakang.

Si emo berdiri. Tujuannya kemari pasti tidak jauh dari mengajak si bodoh itu bertarung. Pertarungan friendly maksudnya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku menemuinya"

"Aku rasa dia sedang dihukum sebentar, jadi dia tidak boleh kemana-mana sementara ini" lanjutnya menyeringai.

_Pasti sesuatu yang mesum.. Atau jahat?_ Katanya dalam pikirannya sendiri. Segala kemungkinan ia pikirkan.

"Ah sudahlah Sasuke, biarkan saja dia" jawab pasangannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari belakang rumah Namikaze. Itu adalah teriakan putus asa dari seorang Hokage. Seorang Hokage yang dianggap Shinobi terhebat sepanjang masa.

"AAAAH SESEORANG TOLONG AKU! AKU DISANDERA!" teriak si Hokage. _Ini adalah momen bagus. Ada Sasuke dan Karin, mungkin mereka bisa membantuku hihi _pikirnya sambil tertawa senang.

"HEI! NARUTO BAKA! KAU HABISKAN DULU BROKOLI ITU DENGAN MULUT BAWELMU ITU BARU AKU AKAN MENDATANGIMU! JANGAN HARAP MEREKA AKAN MEMBANTUMU!" sungguh teriakan yang mengerikan bagi Naruto. Sakura benar-benar sudah menguasai Naruto secara fisik maupun mental. Sakura itu seperti memiliki telepati dengan Naruto. Apa bila ia sedih ia tahu. Dan juga jika dia senang, dia juga tahu.

Naruto menangis. Tangannya yang terikat kecuali kakinya terpaksa harus meraih brokoli rebusnya dengan mulutnya. Untung jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dengan dirinya, jadi tidak usah Sakura melepas tali agar tidak kabur. _Kenapa Sakura kenapa? _Ia mengunyah satu persatu brokoli rebus Sakura. Tipikal Naruto. Menyukai ramen tapi tidak dengan sayuran. Setiap sayuran yang ia kunyah adalah bencana baginya. Setiap sayuran juga adalah momen mengerikan baginya.

"Ini yang terakhir!" ia lahap brokoli yang terakhir. Pria putus asa ini terpaksa harus memakan semua brokolinya. "Hah! Cukup! SAKURA! AKU SUDAH MENGHABISKANNYA!"

"Kau dengar Sakura? Sepertinya anak itu sudah menyelesaikan makanannya" kata si kacamata.

"Haha, benar, tingkahnya tidak semakin dewasa" Sakura tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon pasangan Sasuke itu.

"Heh benar!" Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan.

"OI SAKURA SAYANG! CEPAT KEMARI! CEPAT LEPASKAN IKATAN INI!" teriak si penghabis brokoli. Perutnya benar-benar tidak bisa merasa lebih baik lagi. Orang normal, bila memakan ramen berlebihan maka yang terjadi maag. Tapi hal sebaliknya terjadi kepada Naruto. Mungkin dia terkena semacam sindrom ramen? Mungkin..

"IYA AKU KESANA!" teriaknya balik. Pada saat tertentu, istri ini akan benar-benar baik kepada suaminya. "Sebentar, aku akan membawanya kemari" pasangan itu hanya mengangguk kepada Sakura, merespon statementnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Hoi Sasuke, Karin, merindukanku?"

Duak

Pukulan pelan mendarat di ubun-ubun Naruto.

"Ow! Apa maksudnya itu Sakura?" ubun-ubun masih diusapnya. Pelan, semi kencang dan kencang. Itu adalah tiga klasifikasi pukulan yang diberikan Sakura kepada Naruto. Pukulan pelan memiliki efek benjol atau bengkak dan semacamnya. Semi kencang akan menyebabkan sedikit memar pada bagian yang dipukul. Dan yang terakhir adalah kencang. Ini adalah pukulan terparah. Naruto bisa gegar otak bila menerima pukulan ini.

"Hormati tamu Naruto.. Ya ampun.."

"Ah Sakura, mereka teman dan keluarga kita, kenapa harus begitu formal?"

"Naruto.. Ya ampun"

"Oh ayolah Sakura, jangan bawa panjang masalah ini"

"Baiklah, tapi nanti kau harus belajar sedikkt adat saat menerima tamu, 'kay?" katanya sambil tersenyum

"Oke"

"Kalian akan terus berbicara berdua saja atau akan mengajak berbicara kami?" lanjut Sasuke dan Karin bertanya bersamaan. Saat-saat siang itu benar-benar mereka habiskan untuk saling berbincang satu sama lain, tanpa memikirkan lima hari setelahnya akan terjadi perang. Mereka berbicara bagaimana Karin hamil kembali untuk yang kedua kalinya begitu juga Sakura yang juga begitu senang menceritakan kehamilannya juga. Benar-benar momen berharga.

* * *

Satu jam setelah kepulangan Sasuke dan Karin.

"Tuan Hokage, dua orang runner ANBU membawa laporan untuk anda. Kehadiran anda ditunggu di kantor" kata seorang figur ANBU berlutut kepada Hokage dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Aku mengerti, kau boleh pergi" ANBU itu pergi dengan hembusan angin. H-5, laporan awal kontak senjata menunggu Hokage diruangnya. "Sebaiknya ini bagus"

"Ah Naruto, ingin pergi lagi?" tanya istrinya yang tiba-tiba datang dari belakang.

"Iya"

"Apa ini soal perang lagi?" istrinya khawatir dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Hm" dia hanya mendehem, tidak mengatakan iya. "Hei Sakura, kemari" ia menggesturkan dirinya untuk memanggil Sakura mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto jongkok memegang perut bagian bawah Sakura atau bisa dibilang rahim.

"Halo sobat kecil! Jaga ibumu sebentar ya! Ayah akan pergi dulu sebentar! Ayah akan kembali nanti sore! Dengarkan apa kata ibumu dan ingat, Minashi, aku dan ibumu selalu mencintaimu!" dengan itu Sakura membulat matanya. Senang atau sedih tidak bisa ia ungkapkan. Sakura hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sedang bicara kepada si jabang bayi. Sebagai sayonara, Naruto mencium rahimnya sebagai tanda bahwa ia benar mencintainya.

"Minashi?" Sakura agak bingung dengan nama yang sempat disebutkan Naruto.

"Oh iya, itu nama anak kita kelak, hehe"

"Cepat sekali kau menamainya"

"Yah asal kau tahu Sakura, nama itu penuh dengan filosofi" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Beritahu aku!"

"Maaf Sakura, tapi kepentingan desa mendesakku lebih dulu, bagaimana jika nanti malam?" Naruto berkedip. Kedipan mesum.

"Astaga Naruto, aku sedang hamil dan kau mau melakukannya?!"

"Aku bercanda, sekarang aku pergi dulu" dagu Sakura ia raih. Ia turunkan kepalanya dan menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi dahinya dan menciumnya tepat diatas dahinya yang lebar. "Sampai nanti"

Sakura tidak membalasnya dengan apapun. Ia tutup segera pintu dan berdiri membelakangi pintu. Satu detik kemudian, ia menangis.

"Kenapa?!" isakan tangisnya lebih terdengar jelas daripada apa yang dikatakannya. "Kenapa Naruto?! Kenapa aku selalu menjadi beban?" ia kemudian duduk menghalangi pintu depan, mengunci dengan badannya. "Kenapa begitu sulit? Kenapa hidup kita tidak bisa lebih baik lagi? Setidaknya tanpa beban"

_Tanpa beban? Oh iya _pikirnya makin sedih.

"Kenapa tidak aku aborsi saja?"

Pemikiran Sakura begitu singkat sehingga ingin mengaborsi si jabang bayi?!

* * *

**And Cut! Thats it! Chapter eight is done! Well, gimana? Cheesy gak? Makin gak jelas? Maaf, namanya juga fic pertama, dan oh ya author gak mau banyak omong, cuma mau terimakasih buat pengikut setia dan makasih buat review karena emang author yang satu ini sok tau.**

**Maafkan fic ini yang tidak sempurna karena sempurna hanya milik Tuhan dan Andra and the Backbone.**

**Im out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo dude, im back! Chapter 9. Yang minta ini diapdet berarti doanya terkabul. Oke gak usah lama-lama, langsung aja ke Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto alias Rokudaime Hokage alias _the most unpredictable ninja, the saviour of this world, and the child of propecy _sedang duduk di depan meja mahoni Hokage. Mejanya penuh dengan kertas laporan. Kertas itu dibiarkan menumpuk begitu saja. Tinggal serahkan Bunshin maka selesai. Jalan pintas katanya.

Sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul diruangan Hokage. Bukan satu orang, tapi dua. Dua orang ANBU "Tuan Hokage" katanya mereka berbarengan.

Sang Hokage bingung, kenapa baru mereka yang muncul. "Raptor? Cheetah? Mana ketua kelompok kalian dan teman kalian?"

Cheetah mencoba memulai terlebih dahulu dengan laporannya atau bisa disebut berita. "Maaf tuan Hokage, tapi aku kemari atas perintah ketua"

Raptor juga menjelaskan hal yang sama. "Begitu juga denganku tuan. Aku diminta menjelaskan situasi kepada tuan oleh kapten Kakatua"

Masih dalam posisi duduk, ia menahan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. "Situasi? Bukannya aku telah mengirim Bunshin untuk membatalkan misi?"

Kedua ANBU itu bingung, mereka tidak tahu bahwa misi itu dibatalkan. "Hah?!"

"Oh jadi kalian pergi lebih dulu sebelum Bunshinku mencapai kelompok kalian ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu tuan"

"Oke lagipula aku tidak sempat menyuruh menanyakan keadaan kepada Bunshinku"

Sang Hokage menghela nafasnya. Sesuatu merepotkan pasti. "Boleh aku mulai tuan?" tanya Raptor. Kemudian Raptor dan Cheetah menyampaikan laporan mereka secara lisan. Laporan mereka hanya ditanggapi biasa. Dia diberitahu soal Edo Tensei. Mengetahui itu serta mengetahui rombongan desa Suna yang ke Konoha ditanggapinya biasa.

_Gaara.. _Pikirnya. Ia memikirkan teman yang dulunya memiliki nasib sama dengannya sebagai Jinchuuriki. Diacuhkan dan dicemooh.

"Hei, Cheetah, apa kau tidak melihat Kazekage dalam rombongan?"

"Ah sepertinya tidak"

"Apa kau serius tidak melihatnya?"

"Tentu tuan, kami memindai setiap chakra dan tidak ada yang teridentifikasi sebagai Kazekage"

"Kazekage.." katanya pelan sambil memikirkan figur Gaara yang sok cool dengan gentong pasirnya.

Kedua ANBU itu menyelesaikan laporan mereka dan mereka pergi bersama hembusan angin. Asistennya melihat perubahan mood pada sang Hokage. Wajahnya terlihat benar-benar lesu.

"Tuan Hokage, apa ada sesuatu?"

"Ah tidak, aku hanya.. Memikirkan Gaara"

"Izin untuk berbicara nonformal Hokage?"

"Silahkan, Shika"

"Haruskah aku memberitahu Temari hal ini?"

"Aku rasa kita tidak tahu sampai konvoi Suna mencapai sini besok"

"Besok?"

"Iya, aku rasa juga akan banyak laporan yang datang besok"

"Tapi, Naruto, apa yang membuat mereka harus datang kemari sebagai pengungsi?"

"Itu maksudku Shikamaru, aku juga bingung. Sebesar itukan kekuatan Orochimaru?"

"Naruto, aku rasa kau benar, soal penghancuran desa itu"

"Hmm tapi bila benar desa hancur, maka-"

"Yap, pemimpinnya pasti mati juga"

"Mungkin.." situasi tiba-tiba menjadi senyap. Sebagai teman dari Gaara dia tidak terima hal ini. Dan untuk Shikamaru, kehilangan adik ipar juga akan menjadi merepotkan baginya, karena Temari pasti akan menangis seharian penuh.

Suara besar tiba-tiba memecah suasana senyap yang melanda ruang kerja Hokage. Suara itu semakin mendekat. Langkah kaki cepat sedang menghampiri pintu. Dan langkah kaki itu berhenti. Pintu itu dibuka dan terlihat seorang wanita dengan kuncir empat masuk kedalam ruang Hokage.

"Tuan, Hokage aku kemari untuk membawa asistenmu yang pemalas ini, bolehkah?" tanyanya dengan seformal mungkin.

"Oh, Temari, waktunya tepat, aku juga akan pulang, jadi kau bisa menariknya juga pulang" jawab Naruto menyeringai. Temari, wanita yang dinikahi secara malas oleh si nanas Nara.

"Tuan Hokage masih ada yang harus ku kerjakan disini-"

"Kerja apa?! Tuan Hokage bilang aku bisa menarikmu pulang, pemalas" teriak si wanita itu tepat dikuping asisten Hokage.

"Benar, semuanya sudah selesai, kita akan bertemu kembali besok dirapat besar dan oh iya, Temari" dia berencana ingin memberitahunya tentang kedatangan saudaranya "Besok, mungkin adikmu akan datang kemari"

Wanita itu diam sejenak sebelum memberi ekspresi senang. "Pasti karena perang. Sudah lama juga aku tidak bertemu mereka, yah aku akan menunggu sampai besok"

"Hehe, kalau begitu, silahkan, kau bisa tarik dia" lanjutnya sambil menyeringai. Ada intensi sendiri dibalik seringaian itu.

"Hah ya sudah, lagi pula memang sudah saatnya pulang" ya memang benar. Matahari sudah berada empat puluh lima derajat diatas kepala, berarti pukul tiga dan semua aktivitas berakhir pada pukul tiga. Pasangan itu membungkuk memberi salam hormat sebelum pergi.

Jam tiga, saatnya pulang, tapi Naruto masih berada dikantornya duduk-duduk bengong memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu tentang masa depan. Dia menginginkan keluarga, dia dapatkan. Dia mengingin Sakura, ia menangkan. Dia ingin posisi Hokage, ia raih. Apa lagi yang kurang? Itu dia, anak.

Masih bengong. Pada beberapa saat dia tersenyum sendiri, kemudian beberapa saat lagi sedih. Sepertinya banyak mainstream yang berbeda sedang mensugesti dirinya saat ini.

_Minashi, aku sangat senang kau akan hadir di dunia ini. Ayah hanya ingin kau hidup di dunia yang benar- benar damai. Tapi rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Seekor Bijuu pernah bilang kalau tidak ada perdamaian tanpa pertumpahan. Namun seorang pertapa genit juga pernah bilang kalau hal itu tidak mustahil, membuat dunia yang penuh dengan kedamaian. Minashi, apa kau bisa mengerti? Aku rasa tidak. _

Sore itu terus ia habiskan dengan bengong tanpa memperhatikan ternyata ada orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Dan itu si Uchiha. Sudah ketiga kalinya ia bertemunya hari ini. Dunia terlalu sempit.

"Oi bodoh, kau akan terus disitu bengong atau kau akan ikut aku?" tanyanya. Ia sambil mencoba menyadarkan si Hokage dari bengongnya.

"Hah? Oh Sasuke, aku sudah bosan bertemu kau. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya" katanya malas. "Aku akan kembali bengong"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat latihan? Melakukan sedikit sparring"

"Tsk, kau itu jauh levelnya dibawahku Sasu-gay" katanya sombong. Memang itu kenyataan. Master dalam lima elemen, master dalam penyegelan, master dalam Sage, namun nol dalam Genjutsu.

"Eheh, tapi kau nol dalam Genjutsu" ia menyeringai sambil memperlihatkan Mangekyounya.

"Serius, semi serius, atau main-main?" apa artinya.

"Kali ini serius"

"Ah oke, disamping itu juga aku perlu latihan untuk menghadapi perang, iya kan?"

"Heh, terserah" duo Namikaze dan Uchiha itu berjalan menuju tempat latihan. Tempat latihan mereka bertahun lalu. Tempat mereka mengambil dua bel dari Kakashi.

* * *

"Hei Sasuke, apa kau serius?" serius maksudnya all-out alias total. Sparring disini, masing-masing orang boleh memiliki niat untuk membunuh satu sama lain untuk mengeluarkan semua kekuatan dengan total. Tapi ini adalah pertarungan pertemanan. Tidak ada kegiatan saling membunuh.

"Tutup mulutmu Naruto dan hadapi aku!" Sasuke melakukan segel tangan. Dia melakukannya dengan simpel. Itu adalah, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" dia benar-benar sederhana melakukannya. Cukup hanya melakukan segel Harimau dan keluar bola api super ultra besar dari mulutnya.

"Terlalu awal Sasuke" Naruto menghilang ke belakang Sasuke, bersiap menedangnya dengan kaki kirinya. Ia angkat kakinya setinggi kepala Sasuke, dan

Puff

Hanya Bunshin. _Sejak kapan dia belajar Kage Bunshin?! _Pikirnya kaget dengan mata lebar.

"Naruto, selalu tidak sabaran" tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah dengan kunainya yang ditodongkan ke leher Naruto. Kunai itu siap memotong leher Naruto dalam sekali gores.

"Ohoho, Sasuke, Sasuke, kau selalu agresif seperti biasa" kata seseorang dengan nada sama seperti Naruto. Itu memang Naruto.

_Naruto? Lalu siapa yang aku todongkan kunai? _Lagi-lagi

Puff

Bunshin juga. Cepat sekali aksinya. Hanya sepersekian detik, Bunshin yang hanya Sasuke todong. "Sasuke, menyerahlah" katanya santai. Jurang pemisah kekuatan antara ANBU dan Hokage sangat jauh.

"Heh, tidak semudah itu" Sasuke berbalik arah dan menendang badan Naruto. Tapi itu berhasil ditahan. Ia tendang kakinya, tetap ditahan oleh Naruto. Tapi ketika ia akan memukul perutnya, ia melihat sisi yang tidak defensif. "Ah, Naruto, ada yang terbuka" lagi-lagi.

Puff

Naruto berubah menjadi batang pohon. Kawarimi. Sekali lagi, Sasuke dibodohi oleh Hokage. Sepertinya Uchiha ini sudah mulai kesal. "Ugh! Cukup! Chidori!" Sasuke mengumpulkan ratusan bahkan ribuan volt listrik dalam bentuk petir ditangan kirinya. "Disitu!" Sasuke melihat kearah balik pohon jati didepannya. Ia berlari mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke pohon jati yang ditandainya.

_Ah sial! Ketahuan! _Naruto keringat dingin. Sepertinya persembunyiannya ketahuan. Dan kemudian

Duar

Pohon itu terbelah dua dengan serpihan kayu yang bertebaran disekitaran episentrum dari Chidori. _Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto? _Ia sambil menyeringai, masih melanjutkan Chidorinya terus menusuk kearah Naruto.

_Apa-apaan?! Dia terus menusukkan Chidorinya _Naruto mencari cara bagaimana menahan serangan Chidori Sasuke. "Oke Doton: Doheki!" jarak antara percikan petir dan Naruto hanya sekitar tiga puluh centimeter. Tapi

Zrut

Muncul dinding tebal yang terbuat dari batuan terdalam bumi. Doheki atau bisa dibilang dinding bumi membuat si pengguna mengeluarkan dinding tebal tepat di depan si pengguna. Tapi percuma.

Duar

Dinding tebal itu tertembus. Usaha Naruto bagus tapi tanah akan lemah melawan petir. _Hehe usaha bagus.. ?! _Sasuke kaget. Benar ia telah hancurkan dindingnya. Tapi Naruto tidak disitu. Dia menggunakan dinding hanya untuk distraksi sesaat agar dia bisa kabur menuju tempat persembunyian lain.

"Wow, hebat Sasuke. Tapi bagaimana kau akan menghadapi ini, Suiton: Aranami!" ombak air besar muncul merangkak menuju Sasuke. Sasuke mencoba menghindar tapi terlambat. Ombak itu terlalu besar. Bahkan jika ia meloncat, tidak akan ada cukup waktu.

Sasuke menhadapinya dengan tenang, ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan chakra di sekitaran epitel kulitnya. "Chidori Nagashi!" teriaknya. Ribuan volt listrik keluar dari setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Menghantarkan listrik melalui air, itu rencananya. Sudah sifat air menjadi konduktor untuk listrik. Tapi sayangnya air tidak stabil.

"Doton: Chikyuu-tou!" _ah sial! Aku hampir saja tersetrum oleh listrik Sasuke _"Oke bung, kali ini aku serius" tangan Naruto membentuk semacam bola angin berwarna biru muda dengan inti putih. Itu adalah teknik khas dari Rokudaime Hokage dan Yondaime Hokage. "Rasengan"

"Rasengan? Raikiri! Chidori!" kedua tangan Sasuke terisi oleh sekumpulan chakra dengan tipe petir. Itu adalah teknik dobel dari Sasuke "Raichou Katta!"

"Wo tidak adil! Kau punya dua! Baiklah! Tsuin Rasengan!" bola angin kedua muncul di tangan kiri Naruto. Keduanya saling mengincar satu sama lain. Kedua Rasengan Naruto mengincar Raikiri dan Chidori dari Sasuke. Kejadian ini mirip seperti di lembah akhir bertahun lalu. Tapi saat ini tidak mungkin Naruto kalah.

Duar

Ledakan itu luar biasa kencangnya terdengar. Semua orang juga bisa mengetahui itu pasti pertemuan antara listrik dengan angin membentuk badai.

Keduanya terlempar sejauh dua ratus meter tapi keduanya juga bisa langsung menyeimbangkan diri tanpa mendarat menggunakan badan atau kepala mereka.

"Astaga Sasuke, kenapa begitu terburu-buru sampai melakukan teknik itu?" Naruto menyeringai. Ia masih merasa sombong dengan semua ini. Kekuatannya cukup jauh bila dibandingkan dengan Sasuke.

"Cih Naruto, kau jangan sombong" dia meludah. Tidak terima dengan dengusan Naruto, maka ia keluarkan pedangnya. Pedang Kusanagi. Saat itu juga ia mulai serius. "Kuchiyose: Manda"

_Huh? Manda? Dia kan sudah mati _"Hei Sasuke, apa kau serius? Manda? Pfft" dia tidak bohong. Sesaat kemudian muncul seekor monster ular besar yang menyerupai Godzilla besarnya. _Eh? Kok? Manda?_

"Manda kedua namanya, Naruto. Dia adalah salah satu klon dari Manda yang asli yang sudah lama mati bertahun lalu saat aku melawan Deidara"

"Oh aku mengerti, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?"

"Oh kau akan tahu" Sasuke menyeringai. Manda tiba-tiba bergerak cepat menggunakan perutnya. Untuk seekor ular dia cukup cepar juga. Manda mengincar Naruto. Sepertinya dia akan memakannya.

"Oi Sasuke! Suruh dia berhenti mengincarku dong! Kalau begini kita tidak bisa teruskan!" katanya sambil berlari menjauh dari moncong Manda yang terus mencoba memakannya.

"Memang itu rencanaku" Sasuke melempar pedang Kusanaginya dan tiba-tiba tereplikasi menjadi banyak. "Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Happouha!" Kusanagi yang tergandakan muncul di depan Naruto dan berjalan terus maju mendekatinya.

_Aduh! Tidak baik _"Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!" Kodok super besar jatuh entah darimana menimpa Manda. Efeknya luar biasa. Hampir setengah lapangan bola, tercipta sebuah kawah besar. "Doton: Doheki" sengaja Naruto mengeluarkan jurus itu untuk menahan replika Kusanagi yang menghampirinya.

_Sudah kuduga _Sasuke menyeringai, ia melakukan seruntutan segel tangan lain. Itu adalah "Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!" teknik api. Salah satu teknik tingkat tinggi. Dengan menggabungkan sejumlah bola api, terciptalah teknik ini, teknik pemusnahan api.

Sementara itu disatu sisi, kodok super raksasa itu hampir saja terkena, tapi dia berhasil ditarik kembali ketempat asalnya.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" Naruto meniupkan air dari tepat bibirnya. _Sasuke, kau semakin hebat, tapi kau tidak akan bisa menandingi Hokage _"Oke! Rasakan ini!"

_Apa-apaan?! Terompet air itu hanya pengalihan?! _Sasuke kaget dengan suara melolong dari belakangnya. Suara itu mendekat dan semakin dekat.

Naruto menyatukan tangannya dalam bentuk segel Harimau. Segel itu?! Mungkinkah teknik rahasia? Naruto yang semakin mendekati Sasukemembuat Sasuke tidak bisa menghindar karena jaraknya terlalu dekat. Wajah Naruto mulai serius, ia sepertinya mulai mengeja nama Jutsu itu. "Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Gurushi!"

Cep

Empat jari Naruto menusuk anus Sasuke. Agak jijik membayangkannya, tapi itulah, Taijutsu terhebat buatan Kakashi, si ninja tukang copy. "Apa?!" jari itu mengirimnya terbang sejauh beberapa meter. Itulah efek Jutsunya. Rasa sakit luar biasa tidak akan bisa ditahan siapapun yang terkena jurus itu. _Apa-apaan itu?! Dari tadi kita bertarung serius dan masih aku belum mengenainya, tetapi Naruto, ugh! Dia cukup menancapkan jari joroknya itu ke pantatku!_

"Eheh, Sasuke, aku belum serius lho" katanya sambil menggosok hidungnya.

* * *

Dari jauh ada seorang ninja bermasker sedang melihat kedua rival ini sedang bertarung. "Ooh! Hebat! Jutsuku?! Dia hanya menggunakan Jutsu itu dan berhasil mengirimnya pergi?!" itu kata Hatake Kakashi, guru mereka. Dia ingat berbagai reaksi orang saat melihat teknik itu. Bahkan Pakkun pernah bertanya, apakah itu benar-benar teknik taijutsu? Yah memang tidak ada yang spesial dari Jutsu itu.

* * *

"Naruto, kenapa?!" Sasuke melihatnya dengan wajah tidak percaya. Dia berhasil diseret menjauh hanya dengan teknik bodoh itu.

"Ayolah Sasuke, bahkan aku belum memakai satu persen kekuatanku" Naruto terlihat sangat pede dengan ucapannya. Bahkan satu persen pun tidak dipakainya.

"Wah, sepertinya kau pede sekali Naruto" Sasuke masih bertolak pinggang, menolak kenyataan bahwa itu adalah satu point untuk Naruto. "Lagi pula aku juga tahu kekuatanmu jauh sekali diatasku. Aku mungkin akan mati dengan instan kalau kau memakai kekuatan itu sepuluh persen saja"

Naruto menyeringai, "sungguh keras kepala, kau Sasuke" dia tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan seringaiannya lagi, "kalau kau mau melihat kekuatan penuhku, kau harus ada disana"

"Disana?"

"Iya, di medan pertempuran" Sasuke sepertinya tidak bisa untuk tidak setuju. Mungkin kalau ditunjukkan sekarang, bukan akan menjadi kejutan.

"Tch, aku akan menunggu saat itu tiba" Sasuke juga menyeringai. Mungkin ia juga masih belum mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya.

Pertempuran itu berhenti. Sembilan orang ANBU muncul didepan Naruto. Itu adalah tim Kakatua.

"Tuan Hokage"

"Tuan Hokage"

"Tuan Hokage"

"Tuan Hokage"

"Tuan Hokage"

"Tuan Hokage"

"Tuan Hokage"

"Tuan Hokage"

"Tuan Hokage"

Kesembilan ANBU itu mengucapkan salam bergantian seraya berlutut. "Sasuke, kau boleh kembali, aku ada laporan" kata sang Hokage kepada rival seumur hidupnya.

"Oh, baiklah, kita bertemu lagi, nanti" dengan satu lompatan ia menghilang entah kemana.

"Oke, ada beberapa hal yang ingin ku tanyakan sedikit, tentang Edo Tensei" semua personel tetap dengan topengnya melihat kearah tuannya.

"Boleh interupsi sejenak sebelum tuan bertanya?" tanya pemimpin tim itu.

"Silahkan"

"Kenapa tuan menarik kembali pasukan?"

"Bukannya Bunshinku bilang sesuatu?"

"Iya kami mengerti, tapi bagaimana dengan kelompok lain?"

"Haruskah aku memberitahu?"

"Oh maaf, aku sekali lagi malah bertindak sebagai mentormu, tuan" si Kakatua mengusap kepalanya. Sekali lagi atau sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia bertindak seperti masih mementori sang Hokage dulu.

"Tidak aku rasa juga aku akan memberitahumu, lagipula ini bagus untuk jaringan ANBU kalian kan?"

"Tentu, untuk informasi"

"Hmm, bagaimana ya, aku baru mengetahuinya sekitar pagi tadi" Naruto mulai mengingatnya. Itu adalah saat ia menerima laporan dari Pusat Riset dan Pengembangan Kikaichu, sebelum ia berbicara dengan dua Bijuu.

* * *

**Flashback**

"TUAN HOKAGE!" itu adalah teriakan yang tidak biasa terdengar diruang kerja Hokage. Terdengar berst suaranya dan sang Hokage juga merasa familiar dengan suara yang meneriaki dirinya. Orang itu sepertinya sedang terburu-buru menuju ruang Hokage.

"Masuk!" kata sang Hokage tenang dari balik pintu.

Duar

Pintunya dibanting penuh dengan kekuatan. Itu adalah seorang Shino yang melakukannya.

"Whoa, ada apa Shino? Sesuatu membuatmu terburu-buru?"

"Tuan, kau harus lihat laporan ini!"

"Tunggu, laporan apa lagi?!"

"Ini!" ia membanting laporan itu diatas meja Mahoni Hokage. Kertas laporan itu tidak terlalu tebal, sekitar duapuluh lembar kira-kira.

"Huh?" Hokage merasa tekanan bertambah lagi. Tadi dan sekarang tidak ada bedanya. Setiap detik pasti ada laporan yang mengalir ke mejanya.

"Cepat baca!" Shino itu sepertinya sedang serius.

"Dua puluh halaman?! Dan kau ingin aku membacanya cepat?!"

"Oh ayolah ini penting!"

"Oke oke!" Naruto membaca pelan-pelan laporan itu. Tapi hanya kertas kosong ia temukan. "Hei hei apa ini?! Kertas kosong?!"

"Haduh, coba kau pusatkan chakramu ke kertas itu!" perintah Shino.

"Hmm" sang Hokage memusatkan chakranya ke kertas. "Suara apa itu?!" ia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam kepalanya, ia pikir itu hantu atau semacamnya.

"Tuan, itu adalah rekaman suara dari chakra Kikaichu dari ANBU yang kau tugaskan!" Naruto mengerti ini sangat penting, maka ia lanjutkan mendengarkan potongan pembicaraan itu.

Beberapa menit kamudian, Naruto terkaget. Ia baru saja mendengar suara pekikan, jeritan yang horor. Ia bisa mendengar suara yang mengerikan itu masih terngiang dikepalanya.

"Itu tidak hanya terjadi pada mereka, tetapi juga dua tim lain!"

_Orochimaru, apa yang kau rencanakan? _Ia menajamkan matanya. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk telah menimpa tiga tim itu.

"Shino, apa ini benar?"

"Tentu! Kikaichu ini adalah punya desa, tidak mungkin informasinya salah"

"Kalau begitu, status mereka?"

"Meninggal, tewas dan semacamnya"

"Kalau begitu aku akan konfirmasi dengan Sai" dia menyuruh seorang ANBU memanggil Sai. Dan tanpa banyak menunggu, dia datang.

"Tuan, apa kau memanggilku?"

"Ya, aku ingin konfirmasi laporan ini" Sai melihat laporan itu. Itu adalah laporan Shino tentang tracking ANBU.

"Oh iya, baru aku akan memberitahumu" ia sedikit menahan kalimatnya sedikit "kau tahu proyek Ne yang kau tandatangani itu kan digunakan untuk memberi segel pada anggota ANBU untuk melacaknya"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah menandatanganinya.. Lalu apa hasilnya?"

"Sama dengan yang berada pada laporan ini"

**Flashback Selesai**

* * *

Semua personel ANBU yang ada terkaget sekaget-kagetnya. Dua puluh sembilan anggota ANBU tewas.

"Aku sudah mengantongi, orang yang mungkin membantai mereka" kata sang Hokage tenang.

"Mengerti" jawab sang pemimpin.

"Katakan, apa kau melihat Samehada?" Kakatua sepertinya agak tersulut emosinya. Ia mulai khawatir bahwa pikirannya benar.

"Suikazan Fuguki.." dia mengatakannya pelan dan melanjutkannya, "..dia memegangnya"

Sang Hokage tercengang tapi tidak menunjukkan wajah terkejut melainkan tersenyum, "jadi benar"

"Apa maksudnya tuan?"

"Kau tahukan, pedang itu sebelumnya dipegang Bee?" _jangan katakan ini benar! _Pikir Kakatua

"Ya"

"Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang akan kukatakan selanjutnya" sang Hokage tidak mengubah pose kalemnya. Sementara Kakatua makin terkaget. _Mustahil tuan Bee mati! _Pikir sang ketua sedih. "Oh dan kau sebaiknya percaya ini, karena aku langsung bertemu Bijuunya"

"Tapi siapa yang mengalahkannya?!"

"Biar kuberitahu ciri-cirinya, dia adalah pengguna Sharingan. Dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Dan dia terkenal akan Kotoamatsukami" rasanya Kakatua langsung mengerti siapa dia. Dialah sang legendaris Uchiha Shisui.

"Apa?!" masih ia tidak percaya. "Tapi tadi kau bilang, kau bertemu Bijuunya? Bagaimana? Bukannya apabila sang Jinchuuriki mati, bukannya sang Bijuu juga akan mati?"

"Bagaimana jika Bijuunya dikeluarkan?"

"Apa?!" dia terus meneriakkan "Apa" terus-terusan masih tidak percaya.

"Hei, sudah. Sekarang aku ingin bertanya lagi, apa para pendekar itu muncul semua?" wajah si Hokage tampak serius.

"Iya tuan, tapi mereka tiba-tiba kabur sesaat Bunshinmu datang"

"Hmm, Orochimaru memang hebat.."

"Apa?!" masih tidak percaya, ketua itu disodorkan sesuatu tentang Orochimaru.

"Oh iya, kau masih belum tahu ya kalau sebenarnya Orochimaru yang masuk kedalam tubuh Kabuto"

"Apa?!"

"Bisakah sekali tidak berteriak "apa?!""sang Hokage terlihat kesal dengan ekspresi sama si ketua dan anggotanya.

"Orochimaru mungkin merasakan keberadaan tuan, sehingga menarik Edo Tenseinya"

"Ah kau benar! Aku ini sangat kuat! Bahkan Orochimaru pun menarik Edo Tenseinya"

"Tuan?"

"Ah oh iya, sekarang kalian aku bubarkan!" dengan itu, sembilan anggota ANBU itu kembali pergi entah kemana. Laporan itu adalah konfirmasi. Konfirmasi bahwa Bee sudah tiada. "Saatnya pulang!"

* * *

Rumah Namikaze

"Aku pulang!" si baka itu berteriak keras di depan rumahnya. Rumahnya yang besar membuat suaranya menggema diseluruh rumah. Dan Sakura biasanya mempermasalahkan itu. _Aneh.. Tidak ada teriakan balik_. Pikir si baka.

Dia melepas sendalnya, jubahnya dan topinya. Masih ia tidak melihat istri berambut pinknya berjalan menghampirinya. Itu masih menjadi petang yang misterius bagi Naruto. _Baiklah ini lucu, tidak ada Sakura menghampiriku_ Naruto senang tapi khawatir. Senang karena tidak disambut teriakan balik, khawatir dengan Sakura yang tidak membalas salamnya.

Pria pirang itu berjalan menyusuri lorong rumahnya. Ia mencari-cari disekitaran dapur. "Sakura! Apa kau di dapur?" ternyata tidak ada. Bahkan kompor masih dingin. Lalu ia lanjutkan ke kamar mandi. "Sakura! Kau didalam?" tapi sayangnya pintunya terbuka dan Sakura bukan orang bodoh yang membiarkan pintu kamar mandi terbuka jika ia sedang di kamar mandi.

_Oke ini tidak lucu, bahkan Sakura tidak meninggalkan pesan_ Naruto mulai khawatir. Semua ruangan ia lihat tapi tidak ada dia. _Halaman! Mungkin dia di halaman!_

Maka ia berlari ke halaman, ia buka pintu menuju halaman dan ia lihat istrinya sedang duduk dibawah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran.

"Sakura! Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa!" dia masih bernapas berat akibat berlari sana-sini mencari istrinya itu dan ternyata dia hanya di halamannya yang super luas.

"Naruto?" Kunoichi pink itu melihatnya dengan tatapan sedih. Naruto bisa merasakannya dari tatapannya bahwa ia sedang bersedih.

Musim panas. Angin musim panas yang berlalu menyebabkan bunga sakura itu berguguran. Rambut Sakura yang pink terlihat menyamarkan bunga dan daun yang jatuh karenanya.

Naruto berjalan menghampirinya dengan senyumnya yang terkenal menghangatkan bagi istrinya. "Sakura?"

"Naruto, duduklah" Sakura sedang menahan rambutnya yang terus tergerai akibat angin itu. Pada saat ini, wajah Naruto memerah. Saat ini dia sedang melihat seorang bidadari berambut pink jatuh dari surga tepat dihadapannya.

"Wow, efek angin itu benar-benar membuatmu ratusan kali lebih cantik" masih ia mempelototi wajah cantik Sakura.

"Oh benarkah?" Sakura tersipu malu. Tunggu?! Tersipu malu?! Biasanya ia akan membalasnya dengan pukulan.

Naruto membalasnya dengan anggukan berkali-kali. "Iya iya iya!" sepersekian detik kemudian suasana sepi senyap. Bahkan suara angin lebih besar dari biasanya.

"Katakan Naruto, apakah aku masih menjadi beban bagimu?" Naruto langsung melihat kearah mata hijau istrinya itu. _Apa maksudnya?!_

"Aku tidak mengerti Sakura" Naruto mengusap lehernya sambil tertawa gugup karena atmosfernya sepertinya semakin serius dan perkataannya tidak main-main.

"Aku disini berkata serius, Naruto"

"Apasih yang kau katakan Sakura! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang! Kau bukan beban! Tapi tanggung jawab!"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan beban?!"

"Tentu beda!"

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau jelaskan perbedaannya?!" suasana makin terasa panas. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura masih membahas soal beban.

Naruto kesal. Giginya menciptakan suara mengerinyit. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mengerti perbedaan antara beban dan tanggung jawab.

"Lihat? Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakannya!"

"Sakura! Kenapa kita harus terus membahas soal ini?!"

"Anak ini, anakmu, kandunganku, Minashi, akan aku aborsi.." Sakura mengatakannya seraya beberapa tetes air mata di kelopaknya turun menjadi rintik hujan diatas wajah cantiknya.

"A-a-apa?!" sedangkan Naruto merasakan seperti ada pedang yang menusuk jantungnya secara langsung. Rasanya pas sekali. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar-benar menusuk hati suaminya.

* * *

**And cut! Thats it! Chapter sembilan selesai dan kita akan lanjut ke chapter sepuluh minggu depan! Author bakalan sedikit sibuk lagi karena ada pameran yang harus diorganisir. Yang masih penasaran, soal aborsi, harus bersabar. Oke? Di fic ini mungkin Naruto bakalan over power! Punya lima elemen dan semacamnya, Tapi! Orochimaru bakalan dibikin lebih over power! Jadi ini sedikit ngejelasin sama yang bingung kenapa Naruto bisa elemen selain angin.**

**Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**

**Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Current)**

**Raichou Katta (Lightning Birds Cutter)**

**Tsuin Rasengan (Twin Rasengan)**

**Doton: Chikyuu-tou (Earth Release: Earth Tower)**

**Doton: Doheki (Earth Release: Earth Wall)**

**Suiton: Aranami (Water Release: Raging Waves)**

**Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Water Trumpet)**

**Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (Summoning: Food Cart Destroying Technique)**

**Konohagakure Hiden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Gurushi (Konoha Secret Taijutsu Art: Thousand Years of Death)**

**Oke, sekali lagi ini adalah fic pertama jadi maaf bila ada salah kata dan lainnya dan juga maafkan fic ini yang tidak sempurna karena sempurna hanya milik Tuhan dan Andra and The Backbone.**

**Oh ya, jangan lupa review, i still need your review! Jadi review lah walau hanya sepatah dua patah kata. Karena kalo kalian berhenti review, fic ini gak akan berjalan lagi, oke? Bercanda! Author cuman bercanda! semua review akan diterima selama itu membangun.**

**Im out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow, enggak kerasa udah chapter sepuluh, DeathCheater update kilat! Dan kedepannya, DeathCheater bakal terus ngelanjutin cerita ini.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sekarang adalah H-4 menuju perang. Dua hari berat dijalani Hokage penuh dengan keringat dan tensi. Tapi disamping itu, sang Hokage masih merasakan penat besar dikepalanya. Sepertinya hal sesuatu mengenai istrinya tidak berjalan lancar.

"Kau apa?!" sang Hokage menatap istrinya tidak percaya. Tidak percaya istrinya akan menyatakan hal semacam itu.

"Iya, Aborsi" istrinya tidak tahu bahwa ia telah menunggu selama ini untuk kehadiran anak, penerusnya.

Sepertinya Naruto agak sedikit emosi menghadapi istrinya ini tapi ia coba untuk mengendalikan emosinya semenjak ia sedang berbicara tepat dihadapannya. "Apa yang ada pikiranmu?!"

"Kau" simpel ia katakan, kemudian ia lanjutkan, "kau yang ku pikirkan"

Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Diriku?!" dan Sakura mengangguk sedih.

Air mata itu terus mengalir keluar dari kedua kelenjar air mata perempuan itu. Ia merasakan kesedihan sangat mendalam, padahal ini adalah pilihannya dia. "Aku minta maaf Naruto"

"Tidak"

"Huh" ia mengelap air matanya dan melihat kearah Naruto.

"Tidak akan aku maafkan"

"Naruto?"

"Kau, Sakura" Naruto masih marah tapi tidak menunjukkan kemarahannya pada Sakura. "Tidak akan ku maafkan kalau kau membunuh anakku"

Naruto mulai serius, ia tidak main-main. Meski itu istrinya, kalau memang itu adalah sebuah ancaman kepada anaknya yang masih belum lahir, maka ia akan melakukan segalanya.

"Semua ini demi kau, Naruto!" kata Sakura diantara isakan tangisnya. Air asin itu makin mengalir deras sesaat ia sebut nama suaminya. "Demi-"

"Demi apa?! Demi aku? Demi kau? Demi kita?!" ia berteriak dengan keras. Ia tidak pernah terlihat semarah ini sebelumnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan dia?!" dia agak menurunkan nadanya sedikit. Intonasinya masih terdengar sama seperti sebelumnya, "apa kau memikirkan dia?!"

"Iya! Aku memikirkannya!" teriak istrinya balik dan masih menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Lalu apa?! Aborsi? Heh!" dengusnya.

"Jangan mendengus! Aku serius!" meskipun ia coba berteriak balik, tetap ia terisak.

"Tch"

"Naruto, kau adalah alasan aku ingin aborsi"

"Tolong jangan katakan omong kosong"

"Ini bukan omong kosong! Kau tidak tahu seberapa takutnya diriku kehilangan dirimu! A-aku akan menjadi kelemahanmu!" katanya. "Apa kau tidak mengerti?! Aku takut menjadi sasaran kelemahanmu.. Aku.. Takut.. Kau akan menyerahkan dirimu begitu saja hanya karena aku dan dia.. Hanya takut.." dia mencoba me-manage debit air mata yang keluar tapi tidak bisa. Tapi haruskah dia mengorbankan dia demi Naruto?

"Sakura.." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Jika anak ini membuatku kehilanganmu, maka.. Maka.. Maka, lebih baik anak ini kita tunda du-lu" walaupun dia berkata serti itu, tapi sepertinya dia agak ragu mengatakannya.

Bibir Naruto membentuk senyuman kecil. Istrinya yang sedang menangis tertunduk tidak mendengar suara Naruto sedikitpun. "Minashi.. Kau tahu Sakura, dia pasti akan memiliki mata hijaumu"

"Huh?" Sakura menghentikan tangisannya sejenak dan melihat kearah suaminya.

"Yah, dan mungkin juga akan memiliki jidat yang lumayan lebar" lanjut Naruto mendinginkan suasana, tapi suasana tidak meleleh sedikitpun. "Tapi dia pasti akan memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning atau lebih ke oranye"

"Hmm" dia menggumam sedih.

"Bayangkan saja, Sakura, diriku tanpa kumis kucing, dengan mata hijau seperti zamrud dan rambut jabrik berwarna oranye" Naruto tertawa kecil membayangkannya begitu juga Sakura. "Dan jangan lupa sifatku yang ceroboh itu akan ada dalam dirinya. Tapi mengingat sifatmu yang penuh dengan pertimbangan, aku rasa sifatmu itu akan lebih baik jika diturunkan kepadanya"

Suasana sudah semakin lepas. Mereka duduk bersama, tertawa membicarakan anak mereka kelak nanti.

"Sepertinya kau begitu yakin kalau anak kita itu laki-laki" lanjut Sakura.

"Aku dari dulu menginginkan anak lelaki. Aku senang bila punya teman ngobrol laki-laki"

"Oh"

"Hei, Sakura.." katanya berbisik pelan.

Sakura menengok kearahnya dan mengumam, "Hmm?"

"Kalau saja.. Kalau saja aku gugur.. Aku bisa percayakan kau kepada Minashi" Naruto mengusap rahim Sakura. Ia merasakan detakan jantung didalamnya.

"Bicara apa kau Naruto?!"

"Oh, ini kan hanya kalau saja. Minashi akan membawa semangat api, kehendakku, dan kepercayaanku" katanya sambil terus mengusap rahimnya. "Karena aku percaya padanya" Sakura melihat suaminya yang terlihat sangat senang. Ia tak mungkin merusak senyumnya yang begitu indah itu. "Dan aku mau kau, Sakura, menjaga kepercayaan itu.. Pastikan bahwa aku tidak salah memberi kepercayaan.." dia menahan sedikit apa yang akan dikatakannya. Dia mengambil tatapan dalam kepada istrinya. Dalam ke dalam mata hijaunya. "Karena aku.. Mencintai kalian.. Sakura dan Minashi"

Sakura merasa tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. _Kenapa?! Kenapa aku bisa bersikap bodoh seperti ini?! Kenapa aku sempat memikirkan untuk aborsi?! _Katanya sejenak dalam pikirannya. Tiba-tiba air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya.

"Ah? Sakura?" ia bingung. Kenapa dia menangis lagi? Apa si baka ini mengatakan sesuatu yang salah lagi?

"Bodoh.." katanya pelan.

"Ekh?" siapa yang dimaksud bodoh? "Sakura?"

"Aku memang bodoh.."

"Sakura.. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku bisa berpikir sempit seperti itu?" ucapnya terisak. Bahkan Naruto terkaget mendengar ucapan istrinya. Dia mengaku bodoh. Biasanya Naruto yang ia sebut bodoh, tapi kini, untuk pertama kalinya, dia berkata bodoh kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto sedikit tersenyum mendengar istrinya. "Sudah, tidak apa.." dia merangkul istrinya dengan hangat. "Aku berjanji Sakura, aku tidak akan kalah! Meski itu Orochimaru!" ia memberi Sakura pose "Mr. Nice Guy" khasnya Lee. "Aku akan membuatnya untuk melangkahi mayatku sebelum mengambil kau dan Minashi dari diriku! Ingat itu!"

Sakura mengusap air matanya dan meraih tangan Naruto dan melepasnya. Tidak disangka, ia memeluknya dengan penuh perasaan sedih atau bisa dibilang patetik. "Naruto, terimakasih" Naruto matanya melebar. Ia pernah ia rasakan. Rasanya persis seperti saat Nagato menginvasi Konoha. Tak ada pilihan lain selain membalas pelukan itu. Ia memeluknya, dan menyentuh rambut pink yang tergerai indah itu tepat di punggungnya.

"Sakura, aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih" katanya sambil memejamkan mata. "Kau tahu, mungkin aku tidak akan senang kalau istriku bukan kau" Sakura agak terbelalak sedikit dan melepaskan tawa kecil akibatnya. "Kau menerimaku setelah selama ini.. Itu adalah hal terindah yang aku rasakan.. Dan memiliki anak darimu.. Bahkan lebih indah.. Aku juga tidak mau kehilangan kau dan Minashi.." pelukannya agak mengendor sedikit. Dan perlahan mulai lepas. Wajah Sakura masih terbelalak sedangkan Naruto memegang kedua pundak Sakura dan mengambil nafas dalam. "Oleh karena itu.. Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

Sakura sedikit menyeringai. Bukan, itu bukan seringaian. "Baka.."

"Apa katamu, Sakura?" dia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan istrinya. Suara terlalu kecil dan terlalu lembut untuk didengar.

"Aku bilang, Baka"

"Ekh?"

"Kau selalu membuatku senang dengan membuat janji.. Naruto, kau itu benar-benar idiot!" Naruto agak melas mendengarnya. Tapi ia senang, sebagian dari diri istrinya telah kembali. "Tapi, Naruto, aku ingin kau menepati janjimu yang ini"

Naruto melihat raut istrinya yang khawatir. Kahawatir kalau saja, janjinya ingkar. "Sakura, lihat aku" Sakura melihat Naruto dengan bingung. Ia melihat wajah Naruto yang penuh dengan sinar diwajahnya, seperti tidak memegang beban apa pun. "Apa aku pernah ingkar janji?"

Sakura mengingat-ingatnya. Ia mengingat janji yang pernah ia katakan.

_"Tenang saja Sakura! Aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali! Ini adalah janji seumur hidup!" _ia ingat janji itu. Saat mereka masih Genin. Meskipun kemajuannya perlahan, tapi ia membuktikan bahwa ia akan menariknya kembali ke desa. Dan itu terwujud sekitar sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Iya" ia memberinya tampang kesal tapi tersenyum

"Yang mana?" kagetnya.

"Kau janji akan memberitahu arti nama Minashi setelah pulang, katamu.." Sakura mengedipkan matanya. Agak menggodanya sedikit.

Naruto agak sedikit tenang. "Oh ayolah Naruto, kau terlalu serius" ia terus membuat Naruto merasa sedikit empet.

"Heh Sakura, karena kau daritadi bersikap seperti itu, aku jadi agak sedikit kaget" ia mengelak.

"Hehe, aku bisa melihat kau sedikit kaget, tapi apa sebenarnya arti nama itu, Naruto?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya?" ia bisa melihat istrinya mengangguk antusias ingin mendengar suami menjelaskan. "Minashi itu sebenarnya aku ambil dari penggalan nama ayah dan ibuku. Mina dari Minato dan Shi dari Kushina"

"Tapi dimana filosofinya?"

"Minashi itu asal kau tahu, artinya diakui.."

"Diakui?"

"Iya, aku ingin anakku kelak diakui sebagai anak-anak sebagaimana umumnya. Dan kau tahukan bagaimana masa kecilku? Selalu dibilang anak iblis. Itu membuatku selalu merasa tidak diakui dan direndahkan. Hanya teman-teman, kakek Hokage, guru, pertapa genit dan nenek Tsunade yang bersikap baik kepadaku. Dan bukan karena artinya diakui, aku mau anak kita diakui sebagai anak Hokage, aku hanya ingin dia mendapatkan perlakuan sama seperti yang lainnya"

"Satu hal Naruto, pasti ia akan dijelek-jelekkan akibat memiliki jidat super lebar" tambah istrinya sambil tertawa.

"Mungkin juga, tapi dia itu laki-laki" reaksi Naruto juga luarbiasa. Dia tertawa lebar.

"Yah aku rasa dia juga akan menjadi _dead-last_ saat dia di akademi nanti"

"Hei!"

"Oh, iya aku lupa, kau kan sekarang adalah tuan Naruto, tuan Hokage, Rokudaime Hokage, pahlawan lima desa" dia menyebutkan semua gelarnya meski belum semuanya.

"Itu belum semua!"

"Hmm, Sage dari gunung Myouboku, Ninja yang paling norak, paling bawel, dan penuh kejutan, lalu apa? Oh ya, anak yang sudah diramalkan, penyelamat dunia ini, sebagainya dan sebagainya"

"Nah, anak kita pasti akan bangga dengan gelar ayahnya yang begitu banyak serta ibunya, si Tsunade nomor dua, Kunoichi paling cantik yang pernah ada, dan Ninja medis yang paling handal!"

"Aku rasa itu bukan gelar, tapi itu adalah semacam gombalan"

"Ow Sakura, kenapa tidak merah mukamu?"

Dan seketika keadaan kembali senyap, "Naruto.." sekali lagi ia memanggil suaminya dengan nada lembut, selembut yang ia bisa ucapkan.

"Hm?" Naruto menolehkan wajahnya ke _love of his life_-nya.

"Aku memikirkan kata-katamu tadi.." ia menahan sedikit bibirnya yang akan berbicara lebihbjauh sebentar, "..tentang bagaimana jika kau gugur" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan rambut pink yang panjang itu menututpi sebagian wajahnya.

"Ha?"

"A-a-ku takut tidak dapat menjalaninya sendirian" Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya didadanya. Ketakutan jelas tergambar di wajahnya.

"Sakura"

"Tidak Naruto, aku benar-benar takut.." ketakutannya kini berubah menjadi tangisan. "Aku benar-benar takut.. Aku takut.. Aku" sebelum sempat ia selesaikan kata-katanya, kepalanya dipegang Naruto. Dan kedua kepala itu beradu. Dahi bertemu dahi, hidung bertemu hidung, dan mata bertemu mata.

"Ini adalah jarak yang terdekat yang bisa kuraih saat bersamamu, kau tahu itu?" Sakura sejenak menghentikan emosi untuk menangis dan melihat dalam-dalam mata biru yang sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali kepadanya.

"Apa yang harus aku perbuat agar kau tidak pergi lagi?" tanya istrinya. Kantung mata terlihat nyata terbentuk dikelopak bawah matanya. Tapi disamping itu, pertanyaannya terdengar sangat serius sekali saat ia mengatakannya.

"Sakura.."

"Aku sudah muak Naruto!" teriaknya pelan dan mulai kembali menangis lagi, "lima tahun.. Lima tahun, Naruto!" lanjutnya. "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu kau pergi meninggalkan desa. Kau bilang kau hanya dalam misi tingkat C. Tapi kau bohong! Kau mencari kekuatan.. Kau mencari kesempurnaan!" ia kembali melanjutkannya dengan teriak tapi masih ia tidak menyentak. "Aku sudah cukup dengan lima tahun menunggumu.. Dan aku.. Aku pikir aku tidak akan sanggup jika harus menunggumu lagi untuk seumur hidup.."

"Sakura.."

"Ayolah Naruto.. Aku mohon kali ini.. Aku tidak mau kehilangan orang yang aku cintai lagi!"

"Sakura.."

"Dan kalau memang kau harus pergi, maka bawa aku"

"Sakura.."

"Tolong Naruto, kalau harus ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk selalu bersamamu maka aku akan membayarnya, meski itu dengan nyawa" untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura terus membombardir Naruto dengan berbagai statement.

"Sakura, tolong dengarkan aku sekali saja.." Sakura terus dan semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihannya. "Aku tahu, aku tahu bagaimana beratnya perasaanmu. Tapi aku Hokage. Tugas Hokage adalah melindungi rakyatnya"

"Aku tahu itu, Naruto. Tak bisakah kau hanya menyuruh bawahanmu saja?"

Naruto tersenyum dengan matanya yang tertutup. "Itu adalah tindakan tidak bertanggung jawab, Sakura.."

"Tapi setidaknya kau juga menjalankan fungsi Hokage, kan?!"

"Itu benar Sakura. Tapi kau ingat satu ajaran guru Kakashi dulu? "Orang yang melawan aturan adalah sampah, tapi orang yang mengabaikan mereka lebih rendah dari sampah" kau ingat Sakura?" kata Naruto mengingatkan. Tentu dia ingat, begitu juga Sasuke, pasti dia juga ingat.

"Tapi-" sebelum sempat ia berargumen, Naruto memotongnya.

"Tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir, sepertinya harus ada sedikit pembenaran disitu. Aku akan menambahnya menjadi, "Orang yang melawan aturan adalah sampah, tapi orang yang mengabaikan orang yang disayangi, dicintainya, dan dikasihinya jauh lebih rendah dan lebih hina dari sampah!""

Mata Sakura terbuka lebar. Ia melihat pencerahan dalam diri suaminya. Naruto memang penuh kejutan. Segala kejadian selalu ia hadapi dengan kepala dingin dan hati yang lapang.

"Dan alasan diriku untuk meninggalkan desa selama lima tahun adalah untuk membuktikan bahwa aku dapat melindungi orang yang aku sayangi, orang yang aku cintai, dan orang yang aku kasihi.." kembali Naruto membuat Sakura terkejut sebelum ia menambahkan sesuatu pada kalimatnya.

"Dan orang itu adalah kau, Haruno Sakura"

Mata Sakura makin terbuka lebar dan mata zamrud itu menunjukkan warna hijaunya kembali. Lalu Naruto kembali berbicara, "Sejak dulu aku selalu berpikir. "Bagaimana aku bisa melindungi orang yang aku cintai kalau aku sendiri tidak bisa lebih kuat lagi?" pikiran seperti itu selalu terngiang dikepalaku, kau tahu itu?" ia kemudian melepaskan tatapannya kembali ke arah langit petang yang bisa dibilang.. Merah. "Lalu aku bertemu kau, Sasuke, teman-teman, guru Iruka dan guru Kakashi" Naruto mengucapkannya dalam nada yang agak lumayan sedih. "Dan puncaknya adalah ketika aku menyelamatkanmu dan Sasuke dari buasnya Ichibi, Shukaku"

"Ah?"

"Saat itu aku hampir kehabisan akal untuk melawan Gaara, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa melakukannya dan menyelamatkan nyawa kalian berdua" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Tapi saat aku dan teman-teman mencoba menarik Sasuke kembali ke Konoha dan gagal.. Saat itu aku merasa lemah.. Aku merasa aku tidak bisa melindungi orang yang aku kasihi"

"Naruto, sudahlah kita berjanji untuk tidak membahas ini lagi"

"Tidak apa Sakura" Naruto tidak menampilkan ekspresi yang berarti selain senyuman yang tiada henti ke arah langit merah. "Dan ketika itu aku memilih mengembara bersama pertapa genit itu. Berlatih dan berlatih menuju diriku yang semakin kuat" kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari langit kembali ke istrinya. Ia masih melihat tetesan air mata yang mengering di pipinya. "Buktinya, aku bisa mengalahkan Pain, Akatsuki, Obito, dan Madara serta tentu saja Juubi. Lalu aku berhasil membawa Sasuke brengsek itu kembali ke desa ini" Sakura tidak tertawa mendengarnya dan masih termenung melihat wajah Naruto yang bersinar penuh dengan ekspresi yang tidak mudah untuk ditebak. "Yah, meskipun hasilnya nyata, tapi aku sadar. Aku sadar masih ada satu mimpi yang masih belum terwujud" Naruto memperlihatkan _foxy grin-_nya, "menjadi seorang Hokage!"

_Naruto kau ini.. Tapi ini memang Naruto yang aku kenal.. Naruto yang masih seperti dulu.. Naruto yang masih dan yang akan selalu.._ Pikirannya terpotong sejenak setelah Naruto melanjutkan ceramahnya.

"Bukan berarti aku ini anakYondaime dan seorang pahlawan di perang dunia Shinobi keempat, aku bisa dengan mudah mengambil titel dan melepasnya sebagai Rokudaime Hokage, Hokage Oranye Konoha" dia mengangkat kembali kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. "Aku juga harus membuktikan bahwa aku adalah orang yang tepat untuk membawa tanggung jawab besar seperti itu! Jadi inilah titik balik bagiku. Ini adalah saat dimana tanggung jawabku dipertanyakan"

_Yah benar.. Naruto ini adalah yang masih dan yang akan selalu.. Aku cinta _pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum dan menitihkan beberapa tetesan air mata bahagia.

"Jadi Sakura" Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari Sakura hingga ia berdiri disatu tempat ditengah halaman. Cahaya petang yang begitu merah menyinari dirinya dari depan, sehingga bajunya yang setengah oranye terlihat lebih terang dari biasa. "Aku ingin kau mengerti" katanya sambil tersenyum hangat dan matanya sedikit menutup.

"Baka" Sakura mencoba berdiri dari posisinya yang sudah duduk terlalu lama. Terlalu lama menangis dan terlalu lama mendengar. "Hanya ingat satu hal lagi, Naruto" Sakura berdiri dan mengatakan sesuatu, "aku ingin kau benar-benar menepati janjimu tadi"

Naruto merentangkan tangannya selebar-lebarnya bersiap dan seolah berkata, "kemarilah" dan kemudian tanpa menunggu waktu lama. Sakura sambil tersenyum berlari ke arah Naruto dan Naruto yang sudah bersiap menangkapnya dalam dekapan hangat. Lalu ia angkat istrinya setinggi mungkin dengan gendongannya.

Sakura menurunkan kepalanya dan Naruto meninggikan kepalanya. Dekapan mereka terkunci bersama ciuman antar bibir mereka. Kebahagiaan mereka saat ini tidak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata atau gambar mau pun deskripsi.

"Sakura, aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk menepati janji itu" jawab Naruto setelah melepas ciumannya. "Tapi aku juga kau berjanji satu hal kepadaku"

"Hm?"

"Aku mau kau, apa pun yang terjadi, selalu menerima keadaan apa pun itu. Mau kah kau berjanji?" ia melihat Sakura kembali menurunkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi ia membuat Sakura melakukan hal yang sulit. Dan Sakura terlihat sangat memikirkannya.

"Naruto" _oh Tuhan, aku tidak tahu apa yang aku katakan ini adalah benar atau salah _"Aku"_ tapi satu hal dariku, yang kuminta, _"Akan" _jaga dia selama aku tidak ada, jaga dia selama aku tidak ada disisinya, dan jaga dia selama aku tidak berada disekelilingnya. _"Berjanji.." pikir Naruto dan kata Sakura. "Aku berjanji akan menerimanya" Sakura agak tersedih mengatakannya.

"Apa kau serius?"

Sakura melihat Naruto dengan tatapan kosong. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang, "aku serius" atau "aku tidak serius" karenanya.

"Aku" Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam dan merubah emosi sedihnya dengan senyuman, meskipun senyumannya tidak asli. Dan anehnya dia sambil menangis. "Aku serius, Naruto"

Naruto mendengarnya langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dari Sakura. Sinar yang menyinarinya kini membuatnya terlihat seperti siluet. "Kau tahu Sakura, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang"

"Ah? Naruto? Apa aku berkata sesuatu yang menyakiti hatimu?"

"Tidak.. Tapi aku senang.. Dengan ini aku bisa percayakan penuh Minashi kepadamu, Sakura" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya hingga dagunya menyentuh dadanya dan tangannya mengepal seiring air matanya mengalir melewati kumis kucing yang mulai memudar.

Dep

Sakura memeluknya dari belakang. Perut Naruto dibekap Sakura dan kepalanya menyentuh bagian punggung dari sang Hokage.

"Maaf, tapi aku sangat mencintaimu" katanya sederhana.

Naruto berbalik dan menjawab balik, "aku tahu itu, dan aku selalu tahu kau akan mencintaiku dan.. Anak kita"

Duak!

"Sakit! Hey! Apa itu barusan?!" Naruto merasakan kepalanya tertimpa sesuatu yang bergaya enam puluh Newton.

"Ayolah, tuan Hokage. Kau tidak mau melewatkan makan malam, kan?"

"Hehe, kau tahu saja Sakura.. Jadi apa malam ini? Ramen? Oh oh aku tahu, Yakiniku atau-"

"Semua yang kau katakan itu sesuatu yang jelas tidak akan aku masak untukmu saat ini. Sekarang kau butuh.. SAYURAN!"

"Uwaa! Sayuran?! Aku harus kabur dari sini dan mengungsi ke Ichiraku!"

"Kau pikir kau bisa kabur semudah itu, tuan Hokage?!"

* * *

Sementara itu jauh diluar negara api, seseorang sedang menyeringai.

"Keh, kau pikir kau bisa menyembunyikan semua kekuatanmu, Naruto?" ia mengambil buku tentang para ninja dan ia membuka informasi tentang Naruto.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Level, Kage. Tipe Transformasi Chakra, api, air, angin, tanah, dan petir" _hmm, lima elemen? Berarti dia memegang kekuatan itu, ya? Kukuku menarik.. _"Sage dari Gunung Myouboku, Jinchuuriki dari Kyuubi no Yoko" _itu membuatnya hampir tidak tertembus. Tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin bagiku._

Orochimaru berdiri ditengah hutan menutup matanya dan merentangkan tangannya. Ia menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan "Shinra Tensei"

Krek

Pohon mulai bergerak. Aneh..

Blar

Pohon disekitar Orochimaru mulai bergerak menjauhi dirinya.

"Kehehehe" Orochimaru berdiri diantara kayu yang copot dari batangnya. Lalu ia buka matanya, terlihat matanya berubah keunguan dari sebelumnya. Dan membentuk semacam cincin dari luar hingga kedalam kornea. Dan pupilnya kecil terlihat seperti titik. Itu adalah, "kekuatan Rinnegan ada ditanganku, dan aku akan semakin kuat dengan kekuatan lainnya" ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

Dan sesaat kemudian ia melanjutkan tawaan maniaknya.

Perang semakin dekat, Orochimaru punya Rinnegan?! Apakah Naruto benar-benar oke dengan Sakura? Dan apa kekuatan yang Naruto sembunyikan? Selanjutnya di chapter sebelas!

* * *

**Cut! Chapter sepuluh selesai! Gimana? Cheesy? Ga jelas? Well sebenernya chapter sepuluh udah selesai dari dua minggu lalu tapi, DeathCheater pengen tahan biar pada penasaran. Hehe. Anyway, DeathCheater lagi ngerjain chapter lima belas. Berdoalah kalo ada yang mau update kilat karena DeathCheater lagi libur dua belas hari nih! Bwehe, and, DeathCheater baru publish cerita baru. Kali ini NarutoxKurotsuchi. Cek di profil atau cari aja "Setengah dan Setengah" abis DeathCheater udah mulai bosen sama NaruSaku atau NaruHina, be sure to read that story, okay? Dan jangan lupa review! DeathCheater butuh respon kalian atas chapter ini! Karena, Orochimaru bakalan super over power, begitu juga Naruto. Jadi nanti bakalan ada pertempuran epik diakhir fic ini.**

**Akhir kata maafkan kalo masih banyak salah kata karena masih fic pertama dan maafkan juga fic ini yang tidak sempurna karena sempurna hanya milik Tuhan dan Andra and The Backbone.**

**Im out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Olo! DeathCheater is cheating over death again! DeathCheater balik lagi di chapter sebelas. Siapa yang puas Sakura gak jadi aborsi?! DeathCheater pengennya sebenernya aborsi sih tapi, gimana ya.. Hmm tapi bakalan ada yang lebih dari aborsi! Terus baca fic ini dan anda akan mengetahui jawabannya! Bwahahah! Anyway, langsung ke disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I dont have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Hari semakin berat dan hari semakin membawa Naruto semakin dekat menuju pertemuan kedua belah pihak yang sedang bertikai. Konohagakure dan Otogakure. Daun melawan Suara. Dan sekarang adalah tiga hari sebelum pertikaian itu dimulai. Kita bergabung kembali bersama jagoan kita dan karakter utama kita, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Duar!

Suara alarm pagi menyerupai suara tembakan mesiu merusak pagi indah sang Hokage. Suara itu bisa dibilang merusak pendengaran. Kalau anda bukan Hokage, mungkin gendang telinga anda akan pecah, karena kalau diukur, suaranya mencapai mencapai puluhan desibel.

"Hah! Siapa yang menghancurkan sesuatu!" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Ia masih menggunakan piyama kesukaannya dan topi tidurnya serta guling dengan sarung Gama. "Huh? Tidak ada?" Naruto menoleh kesekitarnya masih dalam mata bertegangan lima watt. "Kalau begitu, mari kita lanjutkan tidur kita, Sakura.." Naruto sedikit melantur. Padahal ditempat tidurnya tidak ada Sakura atau seseorang pun disampingnya. Dan sesaat ia membaringkan badannya lagi,

Duar!

Suara kedua dari alarm! Suara itu benar-benar membangunkannya sekali lagi. Naruto membuka matanya sekaligus dan warna merah iritasi terlihat disekitar area putih matanya. "Astaga! Apa itu tadi?!" kembali ia menoleh sekeliling dan tidak melihat siapapun kecuali dirinya. Lalu ia kembali melantur, "ayo kita lanjutkan Sakura" ia kembali membaringkan badan dan,

Duar!

Suara ketiga dari alarm pagi! Naruto benar-benar kesal. Ia mulai tersadar sepenuhnya dan mulai mencari asal suara itu. "Aarghh! Apa ini?! Coba lihat! Masih pukul tujuh?!" faktanya biasanya ia baru bangun pukul setengah delapan dan masih ada setengah jam. "Ini terlalu awal! Terlalu awal setengah jam!"lalu ia mengambil selimut dan membentangkannya dan ia tutup seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal itu. Dan tentu saja ia menutup telinganya.

Dan tidak beberapa lama kemudian.

Duar!

Tembakan keempat!

Duar!

Tembakan kelima!

Duar!

Dan terus hingga tembakan ke dua puluh tujuh. Bahkan sang Hokage yang sudah memakai tutup telinga masih bisa mendengar suara itu menembusnya.

"Baiklah aku sudah muak!" Naruto melepas topi tidurnya dan Gama. Serta melepaskan selimut tebal yang menutupinya. Lalu ia bawa jam alarm digital itu ke halaman. Sambil membawa alarm itu dia juga menutupi kedua telinganya dibantu kloningannya.

"Hei! Sampai berapa lama kami harus menutup kuping kau?!" kata salah satu klon.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang menderita?!" jawab salah satu klon lainnya.

"Oh diamlah! Aku berusaha mengancurkannya!" lanjut Naruto dengan penuh kekesalan ia tumpahkan ke alarm yang bisa dibilang mampu membuat orang tua jantungan. "Oke tuan alarm yang menyebalkan! Kita sudah sampai diruang eksekusimu, halaman!" Naruto mulai bisa bernapas lega tapi ia masih kesal dan mulai mengaktifkan chakra Sagenya. "Senpou: Cho Odama Rasengan!"

_Haruskah sampai seperti itu? _Pikir kedua klon bersamaan. Mereka berdua sweatdrop melihat induk kloningannya mengumpulkan chakra angin plus chakra Sage ditangan kanannya hingga sebesar seperempat lapangan sepak bola!

"Rasakan ini!" teriak Naruto kepada alarm yang menurutnya sialan itu. Tapi ada yang aneh dari alarm itu. "Hah?!" alarm itu tidak hancur!

_Wow, coba lihat itu! Bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak bisa menghancurkan alarm itu menggunakan Senjutsu. Kita tidak boleh anggap remeh alarm itu._ Kedua klon itu saling berhadapan dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Ini tidak memberiku pilihan terakhir!" Naruto kembali mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan kanannya bersiap membuat Rasengan lagi. "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!"

Sebuah Rasengan berbentuk shuriken Fuuma terbentuk ditangannya. Bersiap menghancurkan segalanya hingga ke sel dan molekul terkecil.

Duar!

Itu bukan suara alarm lagi, tapi itu adalah suara ledakan akibat pertemuan antara Rasenshuriken dengan tanah halaman. Dari ledakan itu mulai terbentuk asap kecoklatan tanah yang bertebaran diudara. "Hah?!" Naruto kebingungan sesaat asap itu mulai hilang. Ia masih melihat sebuah balok berwarna hitam menunjukkan pukul "07.13 AM" dan disaat itu, ia makin kesal dan merasa dipermainkan.

"Ah!"

Naruto berubah dalam chakra merah dan tangan kanannya terbuka. Ia mulai mengumpulkan chakra hitam dan chakra putih ditangannya. Setelah delapan banding dua,

Duar!

Bijuudama tepat mengenai jam alarm hitam itu. Dan sekarang lebih banyak debu tanah menutupi halamannya dan benar saja.

"Hah! Rasakan itu alarm bodoh!" Naruto menghilangkan dua klonnya yang daritadi menatapnya heran. Sampai harus di Bujuudama segala.

"Hei apa itu?!"

Setelah debu hilang ia melihat sebuah kertas surat. Ia kenal tulisan itu. Itu adalah tulisan Sakura. Ia berjalan mengambil kertas itu dan dibacanya.

* * *

Jika kau baca surat ini

Berarti kau telah menghancurkan alarm yang aku buat untuk membangunkanmu

Aku akan berada di toko bunga Yamanaka

Membeli bunga untuk ayah dan ibu

Sakura

* * *

"Sial aku dikerjai Sakura" katanya pelan sambil menyeringai."Yah sebaiknya aku juga bergerak" gumamnya sambil merobek kertasnya dan membakarnya dalam Karyuu Endan.

* * *

Sementara itu di toko bunga Yamanaka.

Krining

Lonceng bergetar sesaat Sakura memasuki toko bunga itu. Bau campur lavender, mawar, melati, tulip dan lainnya membuat suasana dalam toko semakin tenang.

"Ah!"

"Oy, Sakura!" teriak seorang perempuan dari belakang meja tokonya.

"Hey, Ino" jawab Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah rival abadinya. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya dan ia juga melihat seorang lelaki rambut pendek tanpa raut mengenakan celemek yang lumayan kotor. Ia sedang mengangkat setumpukkan bunga. Menyadari kehadiran pria itu juga, Sakura menyapanya. "Hoi, Sai! Apa kabar?"

"Hei Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu" jawab pria itu tanpa menunjukkan emosi yang berarti. Hidup bersama Ino, membuatnya kini lebih sensitif terhadap emosinya sendiri. Bahkan ia menunjukkan signifikansi lebih lanjut ketika ia sedang melakukan aktivitas yang berhubungan dengan bunga.

"Sakura, apa yang membuatmu datang pagi-pagi kemari?" tanya si pirang sesaat Sakura berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hari ini aku akan mengunjungi ayah dan ibuku, begitu juga Naruto" ia sedikit ragu menyebutkan nama suaminya. _Mungkin_ pikir Sakura.

Ino tahu. Ia bisa melihatnya dari raut wajahnya. Ia sedang dalam kesedihan yang luar biasa. Bekerja sebagai interogator di Konoha dan kepala psikiater rumah sakit, membuat menjadi lebih peka dalam mempelajari emosi orang lain.

Ino tersenyum, "sesuatu terjadi, Sakura?" tanyanya. Tak ada keraguan, dia tahu Sakura benar-benar sedih dan sedang berpikir sesuatu.

Sakura kembali mengangkat kepalanya sejajar dengan teman dan rivalnya itu. Yah sebenarnya kalau memang ingin mengetahuinya, bisa saja ia menggunakan Shintensin no Jutsu. Tapi karena ini istri Hokage, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Hmm" jawabnya menggumam iya.

"Oh" Ino mulai memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan, "kau tahu Sakura, kau selalu bisa cerita kepadaku, jidat besar.." lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Aku tak tahu, Ino, hanya saja.."

"Oh aku mengerti" ia kembali tersenyum menyemangati temannya. Lalu ia panggil Sai, "Sayang! Cepat kemari!"

Sai berjalan menghampirinya pelan dan masih dalam celemeknya yang kotor. "Ada apa?"

"Bisa tukar posisi sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara dengan Sakura" katanya pelan.

"Oh tentu" ia langsung berjalan kebelakang meja kasir dan bersiap untuk kembali menghancurkan toko bunga itu.

"Ingat Sai, bersikaplah natural! Pengunjung akan menyukainya" Ino ingat terakhir kali ia meminta Sai menjaga toko. Semua pengunjung mengeluh dengan sikap si kasir yang tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun dan pengunjung juga merasa aneh dan bagaimana ya.. Susah menjelaskannya.

"Oke, aku mengerti" ia tersenyum. Tersenyum palsu.

"Sai, aku serius, aku tahu kau masih gugup. Kau bawa buku panduanmu, kan?" ia tahu senyuman Sai, mana yang palsu mana yang tidak.

Lalu Sai mengeluarkan empat puluh delapan buku mengenai, "cara menghadapi pelanggan dengan baik" ada lagi, "cara menghadapi orang keras kepala" dan ada juga "panduan untuk tersenyum yang benar." Itu adalah tiga dari segelintir bukunya.

"Baguslah, sekarang aku ada dibelakang, panggil aku jika ada sesuatu yang bermasalah!"

"Iya" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Tersenyum asli. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura, "santai saja Sakura, oke?"

"Ya" dan kemudian mereka berjalan ke arah kebun pribadi milik keluarga Yamanaka.

Beberapa saat kemudian di halaman keluarga Yamanaka, kedua Kunoichi sedang duduk saling berhadapan di dalam pagoda putih dengan banyak bunga yang melilit ditiap pancangnya. Teh hijau kesukaan Sakura masih utuh belum diminum sedikit pun.

"Jadi, Sakura" Ino mengambil cangkirnya dan mulai meminum sedikit, "apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Kau tahu aku selalu bisa membantu"

Ino masih memegang cangkirnya dan posisi duduknya masih menyilangkan kakinya. Tapi sakura hanya merapatkan kedua kakinya dan memegang lututnya kuat-kuat. "Ino"

"Hmm?" Ino kembali menyeruput tehnya dan Sakura masih mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Bagaimana Naruto menurutmu?"

"Hah?"

Sudah lama sekali ia pernah mengajukan pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia pernah menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu ketika Naruto kembali lima tahun lalu dalam pengembaraannya.

* * *

**Flashback**

Perasaan wanita ini tidak bisa lebih bingung lagi! Seorang perempuan berambut pink ini sedang meratapi kegalauannya dalam kamarnya. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia memikir seorang cowok terkeren dan terhebat di Konoha. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang.

Wanita ini masih mendekap bantal gulingnya dengan eratnya dan memikirkan pria itu yang sedang ia peluk saat ini.

_"Aah! Ayolah jangan bohong Sakura! Kau menyukainya, kan?" _kata seseorang yang kembar sepertinya dalam pikirannya.

_"Apa iya?" _Sakura hanya blushing mendengar olok-olokan kembarannya.

_"Haha! Kena kau! Kau sedang jatuh cinta!" _kembarannya terus menggodanya.

_"Hentikan!" _Sakura wajahnya semakin memerah dan menandingi warna rambutnya yang pink.

_"Naruto dan Sakura berjalan-jalan berdua dan kemudian duduk disamping sungai" _lanjutnya sambil bernyanyi, _"B-E-R-C-I-U-M-A-N" _ejanya masih dalam nada nyanyiannya yang sama. Bahkan dia mengeluarkan tertawaan yang luar biasa tidak terbendung saat melihat Sakura wajahnya memanas bagaikan panci yang digunakan untuk memasak air.

_"Hey!"_

_"Oh, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, Sa-ku-ra? Haha"_ ia terus mengejeknya dengan meniru nada bicara Naruto.

_"Diam!" _semakin kesal Sakura, semakin senang kembarannya mengejek Sakura yang asli.

_Dia pasti tidak akan bisa menahan yang satu ini _pikir si kembaran sambil menyeringai. _"Kau tahu Sakura, dahimu begitu lebar, membuatku ingin menciumnya"_

Wajah Sakura menggelap untuk sesaat memikirkan godaannya. Dan Blush! Berhasil! Bahkan ia lebih panas dari matahari!

_"Hei! Hentikan itu!" _pekiknya dalam pikirannya.

Knok

Knok

Knok

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan blushingnya sesaat dan mengerinyit dalam pikirannya, _aku akan mengurusmu nanti!_

"Siapa itu?" teriaknya kepada siapapun dibalik pintu apartemennya.

"Hey, jidat besar! Ini aku!" teriak balik sosok anonim dari belakang pintu.

"Ah! Tepat waktu!" ia meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan segera menghampiri pintu tersebut.

Krek

"Aku sudah menunggu seumur hidup kau akan bukakan pintu itu!" keluh si pirang yang ternyata dan tak lain adalah seorang wanita Yamanaka.

"Oh ayolah, kau tidak menunggu selama itu!"

"Tch, terserahlah" balas si pirang mendengus.

"Kenapa kau tidak membuat dirimu nyaman disini?!" ia menyuruh si pirang masuk dan menyuruhnya juga untuk beradaptasi dalam apartemennya yang bisa dibilang, berantakan.

"Astaga, Sakura.. Ada apa ini?! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" ia melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Berantakan. Tidak bisanya Sakura betah dengan suasana seperti ini. Sakura adalah seorang perfeksionis. Dia senang tinggal dilingkungan yang rapih. Kecuali.. Ada sesuatu terjadi yang terjadi kepada Sakura.

Ino memicingkan matanya ke arah Sakura dan menyipitkan kedua matanya walaupun yang satunya tidak terlihat karena tertutup poni. "Ah maaf, ini, anu, mm" kata Sakura tergagap. Ino juga merasakan sikap Sakura mulai seperti Hinata.

"Katakan, Sakura" pada saat ini, Sakura mulai berpikir Ino sedang berjalan dipikirannya. Sakura menelan ludah. "Ada apa dengan perubahan emosi ini?"

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Hehehe, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu Sakura" lanjut Ino menyeringai. Sakura makin tidak nyaman. Ia semakin takut jika pikirannya dibaca oleh si pirang bawel tukang gosip. Dan jika ia mengetahui hal ini terjadi, maka tidak dalam hitungan harian bahkan jam, berita itu sudah tersebar kemana-mana. "Katakan atau tidak sama sekali, atau aku akan mencari tahunya sendiri!" tangannya sudah bersiap dengan segel khusus untuk, "siap atau tidak aku akan masuk ke pikiranmu! Shintenshino no-"

"Tunggu"

Ino semakin menyeringai mendengarnya. Akhirnya si pink menyerah dan menghela nafasnya. "Hah, ternyata gertakan itu berhasil"

"Anu, mm" Sakura agak sedikit memerah mukanya dan bisa dibilang agak malu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Dan sekarang ia makin mirip dengan Hinata.

"Hei Sakura, cepat katakan!" kepala Ino makin dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya besar yang keluar dari pengelihatannya melihat Sakura begitu.. Aneh.

"Ini, Ino, menurutmu" ia sedikit menahan bibirnya dan mulai memainkan tangannya seperti Hinata. _Oke ini tidak lucu, Sakura semakin mirip Hinata.._ Ino sweatdrop melihat kelakuannya makin sebelas dua belas! "Menurutmu"

"Menurutmu, menurutmu, menurutmu! Apa sih yang ingin kau katakan Sakura!" Ino agak sedikit jengkel. Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

"Menurutmu, Naruto itu bagaimana?"

Dang!

Ino kaget dengan pertanyaan temannya. Sejak kapan ia begitu memikirkan dan bertanya soal si baka itu? Dan semua orang juga tahu Sakura tidak pernah menyukai Naruto.

Tapi kemudian si pirang itu menyeringai, "Wow, Sakura, aku tidak tahu semua pembicaraan kita akan mengarah ke si baka itu" kenyataannya dia juga agak sedikit syok mendengarnya.

"Iya"

"Jadi" Ino mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk duduk "sejak kapan ini terjadi, maksudku, kau jadi suka si baka itu?"

"Aku tak tahu" Sakura mulai tersenyum senang, "mungkin sejak ia kembali"

* * *

**Flashback**

Beberapa hari yang lalu

Hari yang cerah sekali bagi Konoha. Lima tahun sudah perang berakhir. Konoha untuk lima tahun ini merasakan kedamaian yang sangat berarti. Sasuke, si ninja pelarian telah kembali ke desa. Ia ditarik paksa oleh seorang pahlawan. Awalnya ia akan dijerat hukuman tapi, sang Hokage, Senju Tsunade mengambil alih kasus dan membebaskannya. Tidak lama sang pahlawan pergi. Ia pergi meninggalkan semuanya

Dan sekarang sang pahlawan telah kembali.

"Neji? Sudah lama ya.." kata sang pahlawan yang sedang berdiri disebuah batu nisan. Batu nisan itu tertulis sesuatu yang membuat si pahlawan bersedih.

* * *

Disini terbaring,

Hyuuga Neji

Keluarga dari Rookie dan Hyuuga

Yang mengorbankan nyawanya demi teman

* * *

"Kawan, apa kabar? Sudah lima tahun aku mengembara kesana-sini tidak jelas. Aku tahu kau meneriaki diriku bodoh dari sana! Aku bisa dengar itu!" katanya sedikit bersedih. "Kau tahu, kalau saja aku lebih kuat saat itu, kau tidak perlu mati.. Dan kita bisa bertarung, Neji.." katanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Heh, aku harap ada Jutsu yang bisa membawaku ke masa lalu" pahlawan itu tersenyum dan kemudian memeggangi batu nisan itu. Lambang Hyuuga terlihat jelas terukir.

"Neji, aku pikir cukup dulu ya, aku harus ke ayah, ibu, dan pertapa genit sekarang, kita akan bicara lagi nanti!" dan dengan itu, sang pahlawan pergi menuju makan satunya lagi yang tidak jauh dari makan sang Hyuuga.

"Ayah! Ibu!" teriak si pahlawan dengan senangnya. "Sudah tiga tahun semenjak pertemuan terakhir kita. Aku berharap, Tuhan akan mengijinkan kalian sekali lagi untuk bertemu denganku walaupun hanya dalam bentuk suara atau bisikan atau mimpi atau apalah" tangan kanannya memegang nisan yang saling berdampingan itu.

* * *

Disini terbaring

Namikaze Minato

Yondaime Hokage dari Konoha

Ayah dan Suami yang penyayang

* * *

Disini terbaring

Uzumaki Kushina

Ibu dan Istri yang penyayang

* * *

Melihat kedua nisan itu, dia menangis. "Ayah, ibu, aku berharap kalian disini.." ia bahkan memegangi nisan itu lebih keras.

Sementara itu dilain arah ada seorang perempuan berambut pink sepinggang sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang memisahkan antar petak pemakaman. Ia terlihat sedang membawa sebuah bunga. Bunga itu adalah bunga yang lazim dibawa tiap orang ke acara seremonial pemakaman.

Perempuan itu memakai ikat kepala yang ia modifikasi sebagai bando. Dia juga memakai rompi standar Jounin dengan baju lengan panjang, sepanjang setengah lengan bawah dan rok pendek, sependek tiga perempat paha.

Perempuan itu berhenti sebentar setelah melihat sosok sang pahlawan. Ia melihat sang pahlawan memakai sebuah jubah berwarna merah dengan ornamen api hitam diujung bawahnya. Ditengah punggunganya tertulis tulisan kanji untuk "Sage."

Sang pahlawan juga terlihat membawa sebuah pedang. Pedang yang biasa digunakan para samurai di negara besi. Dan pedang itu ia gendong di punggungnya.

Dan ia juga menemukan sebuah gulungan besar berwarna merah pada covernya.

_Aku seperti pernah lihat orang ini, tapi dimana? _Katanya membatin.

Lalu ia tilik lagi penampilannya. Orang ini memiliki rambut pirang cemerlang. Mirip seperti Yondaime Hokage dengan cambang yang sedikit menjalar kebawah dagu sang pahlawan. Tapi tidak cambangnya terlihat tidak sekasar Yondaime. Yang ini terlihat lebih lurus.

_Aneh, tapi dia mirip Yondaime dan dia juga berdiri di depan makam Yondaime_ ia terus memperhatikan sosok ini untuk sesaat dan akhirnya sosok itu membalik. Ia melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Sosok itu yang memiliki mata biru sebiru langit dan kumis kucing.

_Astaga!_ Sosok itu benar-benar mengejutkan si perempuan. _Tampan sekali! Apa lagi dengan kumis kucing itu.. Tunggu! Kumis kucing?!_ Ia menyadarinya. Sosok itu adalah sosok yang sangat ia kenal!

"Sakura?" kata Naruto sedikit syok.

"Na-na-naruto?!" Sakura itu sedikit terbata-bata. Ia bingung harus berbicara apa. Ia melihat sosok berbeda dari si baka. _Lebih ganteng! Dua ratus kali lebih ganteng!.. Tunggu! Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti itu?!_

"Hei Sakura, apa kabar? Sudah lima tahun ya?" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum. _Aah! Bahkan ia jauh lebih ganteng saat tersenyum! _Pekik Sakura dalam pikirannya.

Sakura menundukkan kepala dan entah kenapa ia mulai menitihkan air mata. "Baka.. Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" katanya sambil menitihkan lebih banyak air mata.

"Sakura aku bisa jelaskan" dan ya! Sakura langsung memeluknya tepat di makam ibu dan ayah mertua masa depan.

"Baka! Kenapa? Kata guru Tsunade kau hanya melakukan misi tingkat C! Lalu kenapa harus lima tahun?!" kata si perempuan dalam nada kesal.

"Bukankah dia bilang juga walaupun memang ini setingkat C tapi sangat rahasia setingkat S?" benar kata Naruto. Tsunade memang berkata demikian. Lalu apa yang sangat dirahasiakannya?

"Rahasia apa Naruto?"

"Hmm, aku tidak bisa beritahu itu! Kata nenek, itu terserah padaku mau diberathu atau tidaknya" Naruto tertawa melihat Sakura yang begitu ingin tahu tentang segala hal harus kecewa.

"Baka" _lagi pula itu bukan masalah lagi, yang penting si bodoh sudah kembali lagi kemari.. _Pikirnya. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai begitu sangat perhatian kepada sang pahlawan.

"Sakura" Naruto mulai berbisik, "bisa lepaskan pelukanmu? Aku sulit bernapas, kau tahu?"

Blush!

Wajah Sakura kini memerah semerah cabe. "Ah? Oh!" Sakura mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Haha.. Sakura, kenapa muka mu memerah?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak!" jawabnya bersikeras. "Katakan, Naruto.. Apa aku terlihat lebih seperti wanita?"

Naruto menginspeksi tubuhnya dari atas sampai bawah dan melihat ia sungguh banyak berubah. "Tentu, Sakura! Kau telah tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik!"

Sakura benar-benar semakin blushing mendengar jawabannya. "Benarkah?"

"Benar! Siapapun bisa melihatnya Sakura!" lanjut Naruto dengan penuh semangat. _Dan kau juga telah tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang sangat tampan, Naruto.._ Pikir si pink.

"Haha, baka" ia berusaha menyingkirkan sikap blushingnya dengan mengatakan baka, tapi tetap saja suasana canggung ini membuatnya susah untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya.

"Jadi Sakura, untuk apa kau disini? Aku lihat kau membawa bunga"

"Oh, iya, aku akan ke makam ayah dan ibu"

"Hmm begitu" kata Naruto. Naruto bisa melihat kesedihan luar biasa di wajah Sakura. "Maaf Sakura"

"Iya, tidak apa" Sakura sedikit tertawa canggung. Melihatnya sedang didepan makam Hokage membuatnya bingung. "Hei Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan di makam Hokage?"

"Apa nenek tidak pernah memberi tahumu?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Tidak pernah"

"Bagaimana aku menjelaskannya, ya?" Naruto menggaruk pipinya bingung, "Yah, kau lihat, apa aku mirip Yondaime?"

Sakura melihat tubuhnya yang tinggi dan badannya yang kekar. Rambut yang spiky dan berwarna pirang mirip Yondaime. Serta gaya berpakaian mirip juga. Sakura melenguh sambil menutup mulutnya. _Astaga! Jangan bilang!_

"Yap! Benar! Aku ini anaknya!"

_Tidak mungkin!_ Sakura tidak percaya. Tentu ia punya seluruh bagian tubuh dan selera sang Namikaze berada dalam tiap potong tubuhnya.

"Sakura percaya atau tidak, aku memang anak darinya" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Naruto, kalau memang Yondaime ayahmu, kenapa dia mau menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuhmu?" pertanyaan ini begitu vulgar. Jika membawa pertanyaan ini pasti Naruto langsung tersedih. "Apa aku berkata sesuatu yang salah?"

"Tidak, Sakura, hanya saja.. Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu"

"Oh, baiklah, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya" suasana semakin canggung dan kedua belah pihak saling diam satu sama lain hingga, "Naruto, tidakkah kau harus ke nona Hokage?"

"Kau benar Sakura, tapi masih ada satu orang lagi yang harus aku kunjungi"

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?"

"Pertapa genit" katanya sambil tertawa.

Duak

"Ow, sakit! Apa itu tadi?" Naruto hanya bisa meratapi rasa sakitnya yang terlanjur terasa di ubun-ubun.

"Kau ini memang tidak pernah berubah Naruto"

"Ah?"

"Kau masih memanggilnya pertapa genit daripada harus memanggilnya tuan Jiraiya" ujarnya tersenyum.

"Hehe, kau tahu, aku benci jika harus memanggilnya seperti itu. Untuk apa aku harus bersikap formal ke orang tua wali sendiri?" Naruto hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengingat saat-saat mesum bersama si super mesum.

Sakura kembali melenguh kaget, "orang tua wali?" Segala tentang Naruto adalah kejutan. Pertama dia adalah anak sang Hokage, kedua dia punya orang tua wali dan dia adalah salah satu dari tiga Sannin. _Kejutan apa lagi yang ia punya?_

"Hmm" katanya mendehem tersenyum. "Tapi aku agak malu punya orang tua wali yang super-sangat mesum seperti dia" Sakura juga tidak bisa menahan tawa kecilnya.

"Kau benar Naruto"

"Kau bilang kau akan pergi makam ibu dan ayahmu? Keberatan jika aku temani?"

"Ah?" Sakura mengambil langkah seribu untuk kabur dari rona merah pipinya. "Te-tentu" dan dalam hitungan detik mereka sampai di makam orang tua Sakura. "Kita disini"

"Iya"

Sakura menaruh bunganya diatas batu semen yang berisi banyak karangan bunga. Dan sekarang Sakura membereskannya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Ayah, Ibu, lihat siapa yang datang?" katanya kepada kedua batu kotak yang terukirkan nama orangtuanya. "Aku kali ini tidak sendirian, aku bersama Naruto" ia terus mengoceh ke batu itu dan tidak mengalihkan sedikit pun pandangannya.

Sedangkan Naruto terdiam tersenyum melihat Sakura, "Sakura" gumamnya tanpa membuat si perempuan mendengar.

"Ayah dan ibu ingat Naruto, kan? Itu lho, laki-laki yang baka yang seting aku bicarakan! Yah, setelah lima tahun, aku pikir dia tidak akan kembali lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya. Apa mungkin penuh dengan ke idiotan? Mungkin.. Tapi dia adalah pria yang peduli, kalian tahu? Dia membawa Sasuke kembali, mengalahkan Madara, Tobi, Akatsuki, dan Juubi. Sungguh pria yang hebat bukan?"

Naruto mulai memerah pipinya, mendengar Sakura berbicara seperti itu kepada orang tuanya. Untuk beberapa alasan, dia mungkin masih menyukai Sakura.

"Ah! Aku juga mengganti bunga yang lama!" katanya sambil berdiri. "Ayah, ibu, cukup ya untuk bulan ini? Aku ada urusan yang mendesak, oke? Sampai nanti!" ia membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi salam perpisahan.

"Hei Sakura, apa benar aku pria yang hebat?"

Duak!

"Tidak juga" jawab Sakura sambil berjalan menjauhi Naruto. "Kau bahkan bisa aku kalahkan hanya dengan satu pukulan"

"Hei Sakura tunggu!" Naruto mencoba bangkit dari rasa sakitnya. "Bagaimana jika kau temani aku ke tempat pertapa genit?"

"Hmm" ia mulai berpikir, "oke!"

"Baiklah! Ayo!" tanpa berbicara lebih lanjut, Naruto mengambil tangan Sakura. Dan mulai melakukan sesuatu. "Hiraishin!"

"Hei, tunggu Naruto aku-" bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia merasakan dirinya sudah berada ditempat yang berbeda. "Wow! Cepat sekali"

"Hehe, sudah kuduga" katanya menyeringai. "Orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu denganku setelah lama berpisah akan merasa sangat kaget dengan kekuatan baruku" setiap kata-katanya menunjukkan percaya diri yang luar biasa.

"Oh ayolah!" dan tanpa sadar Naruto masih memegang tangan Sakura. Hal ini membuat wajah Sakura makin memerah.

"Ah! Maaf!" menyadarinya juga, kedua Ninja ini sudah masuk dalam keadaan senyap penuh canggung.

* * *

Batu ini dibuat untuk mengingat jasa

Jiraiya dari Tiga Sannin Legendaris

Dalam upaya melawan Akatsuki

Semoga jiwanya tenang dialam kedua

* * *

Tak jauh dari tugu itu ada sebuah batu yang bersenderan dengan sebuah pohon. Batu itu adalah batu sederhana dengan ukiran "Shi" yang artinya guru. Batu itu dibuat juga karena sebenarnya, mayat sang pertapa tidak pernah ditemukan dan dikatakan tenggelam. Di depannya ada sebuah bunga kertas. Naruto menyebutnya bunga harapan. Itu adalah hadiah dari Konan. Juga di depannya ada sebuah copy-an buku yang berjudul, "Cerita Tentang Ninja yang Benar-benar Berani", sekumpulan seri Icha Icha dari Kakashi, dan sebuah kunai Hiraishin. Dan kunai Itu yang membuat Naruto dapat berpindah ke batu itu dengan cepat.

"Hei, pertapa genit. Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi lima tahun? Apa kau memulai seri baru Icha Icha? Hehe, itu benar-benar terdengar seperti kau. Tapi mungkin guru Kakashi sangat menderita karena tidak bisa melihat hasil karyamu lagi" katanya sambil tersenyum. "Lima tahun, pertapa genit. Aku pergi mengembara ke desa lain untuk mencari apa yang kau cari" Naruto menahan sedikit percakapannya dengan batu, "tapi aku malah berakhir untuk berlatih dan berlatih." Lanjutnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Naruto, jadi lima tahun ini kau berlatih?" katanya pelan tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak mendengar apa pun.

"Apa kau melihatku?" katanya tersedih. "Terserahlah, lagi pula tak ada gunanya aku terus berbicara ke batu. Aku akan ke nenek, oke? Kita akan bicara lagi nanti" lalu ia putar badannya dan mengajak Sakura kembali.

"Jadi Naruto, lima tahun ini, kau berlatih?"

"Yap! Tapi rahasia sebenarnya tidak ada disitu!" jawabnya terus membuat Sakura penasaran.

"Oh.. Tapi apa kemajuannya, Naruto? Aku masih melihat sifat baka itu mengelilingimu"

"Benarkah?! Aku pikir aku terlihat lebih dewasa?!"

"Aku bercanda, jadi sampai mana kekuatanmu, Naruto?"

"Maaf Sakura bukan bersikap sombong ya" jawab Naruto dan Sakura memutar mata seolah mengatakan 'terserahlah.' Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya dan Sakura mendengarnya ditiap bait ia mengatakannya, "mari kita lihat, aku menguasai elemen api. Aku juga menguasai elemen petir, tanah, dan air serta tentu saja menyempurnakan elemen anginku. Kontrol chakraku semakin baik. Aku juga menguasai teknik Kenjutsu serta Taijutsu. Dan aku master dalam teknik penyegelan. Mode Sageku sudah sempurna begitu juga mode Bijuu" lanjut Naruto pamer. "Tapi, Genjutsu sepertinya masih menjadi kelemahanku" kata Naruto sedikit depresi.

Sakura kembali dibuat terkejut lagi oleh si Jinchuuriki. "Apa benar itu kemajuan atau itu bualan?" katanya menyeringai.

"Lalu untuk apa mereka memanggilku, tuan Naruto yang hebat?" ia tertawa lebar. Memang itu kenyataan. "Tahun pertama aku habiskan untuk mempelajari sistematika serta dasar dan aplikasi penyegelan. Tahun kedua dan ketiga aku gunakan untuk masterisasi lima elemen. Tahun keempat aku pergi ke Kirigakure untuk belajar Kenjutsu dan ditahun terakhirku, aku tinggal di gunung Myouboku untuk menyempurnakan semuanya"

"Yah, aku bisa terima itu semua"

"Bagaimana denganmu Sakura? Apa kau membuat banyak kemajuan juga? Apakah kau sudah mulai melirik seorang pria? Mungkin seorang Uchiha?"

Pertanyaan Naruto meninggalkan tanda tanya besar diwajah Sakura.

Ada rahasia tingkat S selama lima tahun kepergian Naruto? Apa jawaban Sakura setelah ditanya mengenai si Uchiha? Dan apa pula jawaban Ino mengenai penilaiannya tentang Naruto? Semua ada dilanjutan Flashback di chapter dua belas!

* * *

**And Cut! Chapter sebelas selesai! Ini kedua kalinya DeathCheater update di minggu yang sama! Buat Chapter berikutnya bakalan diupdate dua hari setelahnya, oke? Dan beberapa chapter berikutnya mungkin masih soal flashback gimana hubungan mereka tumbuh. And that means, more romantic matters is here!**

**And hey, baca karya epik romantis DeathCheater lainnya, "Setengah dan Setengah" dan fic itu karakter utamanya Naruto dan Kurotsuchi. Be sure to read that story okay?**

**Terakhir, jangan lupa review! DeathCheater butuh respon dari kalian, readers! **

**Akhir kata maafkan fic ini yang banyak salah kata karena masih fic pertama dan maafkan juga fic ini yang tidak sempurna karena sempurna hanya milik Tuhan dan Andra and The Backbone.**

**Im out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mwehehe, gimana chapter sebelas? Seru? Ciyus? Mwehe. Anyways, liburan DeathCheater masih sisa empat hari dan DeathCheater sebenernya udah selesai sampai chapter lima belas! Jadi DeathCheater bakalan update tiap tiga hari sekali! Tapi setelah liburan DeathCheater selesai, update kembali seperti biasa. Tiap weekend atau mid-weekdays. Well lets to the disclaimer adn story.**

**Disclaimer: I dont have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Bagaimana denganmu Sakura? Apa kau membuat banyak kemajuan juga? Apakah kau sudah mulai melirik seorang pria? Mungkin seorang Uchiha?"

Begitu pertanyaan itu keluar, kelopak matanya makin terbuka lebar. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi yang berarti. Tidak senang, tidak gembira, tidak juga sedih atau suram. Hanya saja itu adalah emosi yang sulit ditebak dari seorang perempuan.

Sakura sedikit menurunkan wajahnya. Untuk sesaat wajahnya menggelap karena sinar matahari tidak mampu menynari wajahnya.

"Sakura? Kau disana?" mereka berdua terus berjalan menuju pemukiman. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dia katakan sebenarnya. Apa yang dikatakan hanya menebak. _Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?_ Pikirnya sambil menggembungkan mulutnya.

Langkah kaki mereka terus berjalan mendekati gerbang Konoha. Suasana yang begitu canggung benar-benar membuat mereka tidak sadar sudah berada di tempat itu.

_Oh ini tidak baik! _Gerutunya dalam pikirannya sendiri. _Kita menghabiskan waktu kita berdiaman satu sama lain?! Awal yang buruk, Naruto! Awal yang buruk!_ Si baka terus mengutuk dirinya karena telah memberinya gambaran buruk setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu.

Sakura untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui masih menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut pinknya terlihat tergerai bebas membuat si baka terus memperhatikan perempuan ini.

_Ah! Bahkan ia terlihat jutaan kali lebih cantik setelah ia memanjangkan rambutnya! Benar-benar membawa masa-masa Genin kembali._ Ia ingat masa Genin itu saat mereka bertemu dan rambut Sakura saat itu sepanjang ini.

_"Nak, apa yang kau pikirkan?" _ejek Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kegelapan dan memberi dengusan khasnya.

_"Kau! Bola bulu oranye sebaiknya tidur!" _jawab Naruto sedikit blushing.

_"Ah! Ah! Ada apa ini? Pipimu merona?" _Kyuubi itu terus mengejeknya dengan ejekan standar tapi benar-benar membuat Naruto merona.

_"Di-diam!" _Naruto tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi yang mengejek.

_"Haha! Coba lihat itu, nak! Apa kau menderita demam? Atau menderita, um, apa yang mereka biasa bilang? Oh aku tahu!" _si ekor sembilan menyeringai pada bait terakhir ejekannya.

_"Bisakah kau diam?! Aku sedang berkonsentrasi!"_

_"Bwaha! Sebaiknya kau lakukan itu, karena 'pacar' punyamu itu sedang sekarat untuk menyadarkanmu dari pembicaraan kita ini, mwehe" _Kyuubi benar, Sakura mencoba menyadarkannya dari bengongannya.

_Oh sial! _Pikir Naruto panik dan ia segera bergegas menuju alam nyata lagi.

_"Manusia.." _gumam Kyuubi, _"mereka terlalu merepotkan" _dan kemudian si rubah kembali menyilangkan tangannya dan mulai mendengkur.

Kembali lagi ke alam nyata.

Naruto mulai mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia mendengarnya sedikit menggema dan suara itu begitu lembut memanggilnya per suku kata.

"To.. Ruto.. Naruto!" kata Sakura sambil menggerakkan tangannya di depan muka si baka. Dia menggerakkan dirinya untuk menyadarkan Naruto dari konversasinya dengan si rubah ekor sembilan.

"O.. Oh, Sakura ada apa?" ujarnya sedikit gagap karena gugup.

"Baka"

"Hei ada apa?-"

Bruak

Naruto terjatuh akibat sebuah pijakan tangga yang lumayan lebar. Pijakan tangga itu hanya terdiri dari lima pijakan saja.

"Astaga Sakura, kenapa kau tak bilang?!" katanya sambil merintih kesakitan. Yap. Dia mendarat dengan wajahnya sebagai titik darat. Apa lagi dengan pedang dan gulungan segel yang total beratnya bisa mencapai lima kilogram!

Sakura tetap diam tidak meresponnya sedikit pun.

_Ah? Dia terus diam seperti ini?! Gah! Apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku tadi?!_ Naruto terus mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kesal. Ia masih meratapi pertanyaannya tadi dan masih terngiang di bayang-bayang pikirannya.

* * *

Sementara itu diposisi lain, tidak jauh darinya. Tepat diujung samping gerbang, ada dua penjaga gerbang sedang melihat pergerakan Naruto dan Sakura. Kedua orang itu menatapi kedua figur tersebut dengan tatapan yang mendalam.

"Kotetsu, aku merasa tidak asing dengan orang itu" katanya kepada partnernya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun. Orang itu terlihat mengenakan tutup kepala dan membiarkan poni depannya tidak tertutup. Dan ia memakai jaket Chuunin.

"Iya, seperti kita pernah lihat" jawab partnernya sedikit ingin tahu. Kotetsu ini, memiliki rambut jabrik panjang dengan sebuah perban putih memanjang dari pipi memangjang melewati hidungnya.

"Hmm" ujarnya mendehem setuju. "Hah, lagi pula itu orang itu bersama nona Sakura, tak ada yang perlu diobservasi lagi" ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menaruh kedua tangannya santai.

"Itu memang benar, tapi kau harus mulai berhenti bersikap seperti ini, Izumo. Bagaimana kalau dia hanyalah Henge no Jutsu?"

"Kau berpikir terlalu jauh!"

"Kita sebagai Shinobi memang harus berpikir panjang"

"Kotetsu, semua itu omong kosong.. Kita ini hanya dibayar untuk menjadi resepsionis, bukan ANBU. Jadi sesuaikan sikap dengan pekerjaan"

"Terserahlah" ucapnya menyerah dalam argumen yang bisa mencapai waktu yang tidak berbatas itu. "Lihat! Mereka kemari!" lanjut Kotetsu sambil melihat ke arah Naruto penuh ketidak percayaan. "Hei, kawan, kau sebaiknya melihat ini!" ujarnya sekaligus menepuk bahu partnernya yang masih mengalihkan matanya bahkan wajahnya menjauh.

"Apa sih!"

Coba lihat ini!" katanya terus menepuk temannya yang masih memangku dagunya.

"Iya! Aku akan lihat!" ia berbalik pandangan. Ia melihat sosok tinggi besar dengan kulit kecoklatan dan rambut pirang serta gaya yang yang spiky membuat kedua penjaga gerbang itu sempat menjatuhkan rahang bawah mereka tanpa sadar.

"Astaga!" matanya yang terbuka lebar bahkan tidak berkedip sedikit pun saat itu.

"Aku tidak percaya!" bahkan Izumo benar-benar melihatnya juga dengan penuh ketidak percayaan.

Kedua orang itu, Naruto dan Sakura makin mendekati gerbang. "Yo, Izumo, Kotetsu! Apa kabar?"

"Kau percaya itu? Bahkan dia berbicara kepadaku dan dia juga tahu namaku!" sahut Izumo menjawab Naruto, tapi arah berbicaranya kepada Kotetsu.

"Hei dia juga tahu namaku!" responnya sambil tertawa senang.

_Kenapa dengan dua orang bodoh ini? Apa mereka karatan gara-gara harus ditugaskan di gerbang? _Pikir Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang kalian katakan?" bahkan si baka juga kebingungan.

"Senang melihatmu kembali, tuan Yondaime!" ujar kedua penjaga itu dengan wajah yang cemerlang. "Tuan Yondaime, aku pikir kau sudah mati!"

"Yah aku juga!"

_Jadi ini kemana semua apa mereka katakan.. _Pikir Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan. Kedua wajah mereka jatuh.

"Hei, kawan coba lihat diriku dengan benar!" Naruto sedikit meraung kesal kepada kedua penjaga aneh ini.

"Apa yang salah? Kau ini Yondaime kan?" tanya Kotetsu sedikit memaksa.

"Tunggu, Kotetsu, ada yang aneh.." Izumo kembali meyipitkan matanya dan menginspeksinya kembali dari atas ke bawah.

"Coba kau lihat lebih jeli! Bodoh!" teriak Sakura. Faktanya ia juga menerima kalau memang dia adalah carbon copy dari sang Hokage.

"Hmm apa yang salah?" Kotetsu masih bersikeras menyatakan bahwa dia itu Yondaime.

"Nanti dulu!" Naruto masih diam tidak bergerak. Membiarkan kedua partner saling berargumen satu sama lain.

_Kumis kucing.. Tunggu! Yondaime tidak punya kumis kucing_ akhirnya Kotetsu menyadarinya. Si jabrik mulai mengenali siapa dia.

_Jubah merah.. Hei! Jubah Yondaime itu putih, kan?!_ Pikir Izumo sambil melebarkan matanya.

Izumo dan Kotetsu makin terbelalak. Ia baru menyadari sosok yang awalnya mirip Yondaime. "Kau! Kau kembali?!"

"Pelankan suaramu! Aku tidak ingin seluruh desa mengetahuinya!"

"Oh, maaf" kedua orang itu membungkuk memberinya salam minta maaf dan.. Hormat. "Tuan Naruto, senang bisa melihatmu kembali!"

"Haha!" mata Naruto melebar sesaat mendengar sebutan tuan bagi dirinya. Begitu juga Sakura yang sangat tidak percaya. "Ayolah, tidak perlu seformal itu! Aku bahkan lebih muda dari kalian!"

_Tuan Naruto? Hmm, apa itu agak berlebihan? Tapi aku menyukainya_ pikir si Kunoichi pink sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, Kotetsu, Izumo, apa kenapa kalian tidak membusuk? Pasti membosankan" lanjut Naruto sedikit menyeringai.

"Haha lucu sekali"

"Oh!" terlintas sesuatu dipikiran Sakura.

"Ada apa Sakura?"

"Aku baru ingat aku ada urusan dengan nona Tsunade"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, mari kita sama-sama kesana oke?" ia mengalihkan pandangannya sesaat untuk wanita itu.

"Hei Naruto, kerja bagus!" bisik Izumo sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, Naruto, kau akan mengantarnya ke nona Tsunade, iya kan?" Kotetsu bahkan ikut-ikutan memberi sikutan yang berarti, 'ayolah' atau semacamnya.

"Hei, hei, ayolah! Dia sudah milik orang lain! Sampai jumpa, Kotetsu, Izumo!" Naruto tidak menunjukkan rona wajahnya atau kesedihannya karena mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu.. Membingungkan.

_Apa yang aku pikirkan?! Melihat Sakura bahagia adalah sudah menjadi tujuanku! _Bodohnya Naruto. Bahkan ia tidak tahu perasaannya kini.

Tetapi dilain pihak, Sakura masih menatap Naruto tidak percaya. _Mereka berbisik apa? _

"Hei Sakura, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi-"

"Bos!" sebelum sempat ia kembali bertanya, seseorang dengan rambut yang berdiri dan syal berteriak memanggil Naruto.

"Hei Bos!"

"Bos! Kau kembali!"

Orang bersyal itu tidak sendirian. Dia bersama dua orang yang sama-sama memanggilnya bos.

"Oi oi Konohamaru! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" teriak lagi satu orang yang mengejar si manusia bersyal, Konohamaru, keturunan Sarutobi yang diagungkan. "Kono, aku sudah bilang untuk- hei! Kau kembali!" yah orang itu adalah seorang perempuan dengan mata Byakugan.

Naruto melihat mereka terkejut. Keempatnya sudah memakai rompi Jounin.

"Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Hanabi" gumam Naruto. _Astaga mereka sudah Jounin.._ Pikir Naruto dengan tampang yang sangat depresi.

_Menjadi Genin pasti sangat membuatnya depresi _kata Sakura membatin dan menyeringai.

"Kalian Jounin?"

Keempatnya mengangguk, dan membuat mental Naruto semakin terpukul. _Huh?! Aku mengalahkan Madara, aku mengalahkan Tobi, aku mengalahkan Akatsuki, dan aku mengalahkan Juubi. Kenapa aku masih Genin?!_ Mentalnya semakin terpuruk dan kepercayaan dirinya menurun.

"Hey Naruto, kau tidak apa?" tanya Sakura sambil menepuk punggungnya.

Naruto masih diam dan wajahnya semakin menggelap. Sesuatu tentang ranking telah menusuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Oh ayolah, bos! Jangan kecewa!"

"Benar!"

"Apa yang kau katakan.." jawabnya lagi dengan nada yang sangat depresi. "Aku bahkan dua tingkat jauh dibawah kalian.."

Konohamaru menyeringai, "keh, Bos!" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya pelan-pelan dan melihat Konohamaru mulai melakukan segel tangan. Jutsu itu sepertinya sangat dikenalnya.

"Jangan bilang, itu.."

"Oiroke no- CHA!" sebelum sempat Konohamaru menyelesaikan teknik ninjanya, Sakura sudah terlanjur menargetinya.

"BAKA!" teriak Sakura sambil melayangkan pukulan mautnya.

Duagh!

Konohamaru terbang melayang sejauh beratus meter menjauh dalam kecepatan supersonik! _Nona Sakura selalu menggagalkan rencanaku.. Huh.. Wanita.. Tapi apa Bos masih menyukainya?_ Pikir Konohamaru sambil melayang diudara.

"Sakura.. Kenapa? Kenapa kau merusak momen berhargaku?" nah! Naruto salah berbicara lagi.

"Naruto" ucapnya dalam nada yang membuat tanah menjadi bergemuruh.

"Oh! Tidak! Tidak! Itu bukan maksudku!" Naruto mulai mundur pelan dan semakin pelan hingga ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Kau sebaiknya kabur, Bos" bisik ketiga orang yang berada disitu.

"Aku tidak bisa bergerak! Apa ini?!"

"Hehe, kau tidak akan kabur kemana-mana, Naruto"

"Ack?" Naruto makin bergetar ketakutan. Badannya tidak mau bergerak sesuai kemauannya.

"Lima.. Empat.. Tiga.. Dua.. Satu.. Nol" ketiga orang itu menyeringai sesaat mereka terus menghitung mundur menuju pemakaman Naruto.

"SHANNAROO!"

"TIDAK!"

Blar!

Terlambat! Tidak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya lagi! Dia sudah tenggelam bersama amarah Sakura.

"Hei, apa sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini?" tanya Hanabi ke dua orang temannya.

"Kau benar"

"Hei Bos! Kami pergi! Buat dirimu nyaman dengannya, oke?" Udon menyeringai sambil mengambil langkah seribu bersama kedua temannya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang diberi tinjuan, mendarat setelah seratus meter bergesekan dengan tanah._ Penghianat.. Meninggalkan tuannya sendirian dengan eksekusinya_

Naruto tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Semuanya seolah membuat Naruto berada dalam Genjutsu yang mempengaruhi gerakannya!

Sakura mulai menghampirinya pelan. Giginya yang terus beradu mencipta suatu suara gertakan. Dia menarik Naruto tepat dikerah bajunya dan mulai berteriak, "NARUTO NO BAKA! DASAR BODOH! DASAR IDIOT! APA KAU BERUBAH MENJADI SEORANG YANG CABUL, HAH? APA KAU TIDAK BISA LIHAT DISINI BANYAK ANAK KECIL DAN KAU MENYEBUTNYA MOMEN BERHARGAMU? JANGAN BILANG KAU SUDAH BERUBAH MENJADI ORANG YANG SUPER-CABUL SEPERTI GURU KAKASHI SIALAN YANG KERJAANNYA MEMBACA BUKU PORNO!? KATAKAN NARUTO!" Sakura terus membombardirnya dengan seribu teriakan. Ia terus mengguncang Naruto. Menarik kerahnya dan seolah meronggoh sesuatu.

Pluk

Sebuah buku jatuh dari belakang jubah Naruto. Disitu tertulis sesuatu yang sangat familiar.

"Huh? Buku apa ini?" kedua mata Sakura reflek langsung melihat buku dengan cover berwarna hijau itu. _Oh ini tidak baik.._ Pikir Naruto semakin sweatdrop. Kita sama-sama tahu kalau buku berwarna hijau itu adalah, Icha Icha. Karya si Sage bodoh, Jiraiya.

Saat-saat Sakura mengambil buku itu, tiba-tiba ada suara yang cukup berat memanggil kedua orang itu bersamaan. Tetapi Naruto masih tidak tenang dan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Oi! Ada apa ini?" kata seorang berambut emo dengan pakaian serba hitam. Dia juga memakai plat entah terbuat dari logam apa pada dadanya. Celananya pendek begitu juga bajunya yang tanpa lengan. Tato ANBU juga tertempel pada lengan atasnya.

Seketika, ANBU ini membulatkan matanya. Ia melihat sosok temannya yang sudah lama sudah tidak kembali. "Oi bodoh! Kau kembali?"

Naruto yang yang dipanggil bodoh masih dipegangi Sakura. Kerahnya masih digenggam erat. Tetapi kedua orang itu, Naruto dan Sakura menengok ke arah si ANBU emo.

_Sasuke?_ Pikir Naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya.

Sementara itu Sakura malah menggertakkan giginya dan berpikir, _Oh bagus, sekarang kau bisa aman Naruto. Tapi lain kali kau kena!_

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali" lanjut si emo tersenyum.

_Ya ampun?! Dia tersenyum?! Oke ini bukan Sasuke yang biasa aku kenal! _Kata Naruto membatin dan sweatdrop. "Sa-sa-sasuke.. Apa ini benar kau?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam bingung. _Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Ini adalah aku!_ Tidak sadar, Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sedikit-sedikit.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto? Dia itu benar-benar Sasuke" ujar Sakura sambil melepaskan genggaman kerahnya dan membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Tapi ini semua seperti tidak terlihat nyata!"serunya membuat dua orang lainnya berkedip. "Sasuke, Sasuke yang aku tahu hanya menjawab, 'Hn.'" kemudian ia mencontoh seperti yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Hn"

"Ahaha! Nah baru itu Sasuke yang aku tahu!" tawa besar keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Jadi Sasuke, bagaimana? Aku rasa kau menemukan kenyamanan di Konoha?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku adalah ANBU. Aku bisa memutilasimu sampai ukuran terkecil dengan kekuatanku" katanya sambil menunjukkan Kusanagi.

"A-A-ANBU?!"

Kemudian Sasuke menyeringai, "kenapa? Terkejut, Genin?" Sekali lagi, kehormatan Naruto sebagai pahlawan lima desa dijatuhkan. "Haha! Pahlawan lima desa seorang Genin, semua itu hanya aneh" beberapa air mata turun dari Sasuke akibat tertawa berlebihan.

_Dia benar.._ Naruto berbalik arah dan aura hitam tampak mengelilinginya. "Ka-kau benar Sasuke, aku hanya Genin dan kau adalah ANBU aku tiga tingkat jauh darimu, brengsek" jawabnya dengan nada yang sangat depresi.

"Haha" Sasuke makin tertawa lebar. Melihat sang pahlawan depresi, hal yang menggelikan. "Maaf, maafkan aku Naruto. Aku hanya tidak bisa membendung kesenanganku" makin banyak air mata akibat leluconnya. "Jadi, kawan, aku bisa lihat kau sudah mulai bergerak? Iya Sakura?"

Sakura mulai merona pipinya. "Ah, bergerak? Apa maksudmu?"

"Oh, Naruto kau selalu tidak peka!" ucap Sasuke menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!" jawabnya dengan wajah bingung tidak bersalah.

_Apa maksud Sasuke? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!_

"Ya sudahlah, aku rasa kau tidak akan mengerti, iya kan Sakura?" Sasuke makin menyeringai dan ia berkedip sebelah mata kepada Sakura.

"Sasuke.." gumamnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap akan meluncurkan si Uchiha ke atas udara.

"Haha, Sakura, ayolah" ia menyilangkan tangannya dan mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dan menghampirinya. "Naruto, aku senang kau kembali"

"Sasuke, Sasuke.. Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau lebih banyak tersenyum?"

"Oh tentu, karena aku sudah melihat ada cahaya di ujung jalan yang gelap" jawavnya lagi tersenyum. Dan benar saja, Naruto bisa merasakan tidak ada lagi kegelapan dalam diri Sasuke.

"Jadi, Naruto, kemana saja kau selama ini? Aku pikir itu hanya misi tingkat C biasa"

"Sebenarnya misi itu untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar, Sasuke" katanya sedikit menyeringai.

"Tentang itu? Oh aku mengerti" lanjutnya termenung. "Tapi penguasaannya bagaimana? Apa berhasil?"

"Hmm begitulah"

"Dengan itu kau setingkat dengan Kage"

"Benar, benar, dan kau hanyalah lalat yang mengganggu Kage" dan kemudian hal itu membuat Naruto makin menyeringai.

"Tch, terserah kau lah!" Sasuke mengerang kesal. Dan memang faktanya walau memang dia jauh diatas Naruto, tapi kekuatan Naruto mungkin benar-benar jauh juga diatasnya.

_Itu, itu.. Apa yang mereka bilang itu?!_ Sakura merasa ia di jauhkan dari rahasia. Ia juga menyadari bahwa, 'itu' pasti ada hubungannya dengan misinya. "Hei, hei dari tadi kalian membicarakan 'itu' dan aku tidak mengerti!"

Sasuke dan Naruto membalikkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura. "Kenapa kau begitu peduli Sakura? Aku pikir dia hanya baka bagimu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai dengan jahat.

"Ayolah Sasuke, tidak perlu seperti itu"

_Sasuke, aku akan membunuhmu_ Sakura mulai merubah tatapannya dengan cepat. Tatapannya tidak bersahabat lagi.

"Naruto, Naruto.. Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama kau tidak ada" Sasuke makin menyeringai sejadinya.

Tapi seringaian itu bahkan membuat Sakura kesal lebih dan lebih.

"Benarkah? Apa yang yang terjadi?" Naruto mulai berteriak ingin tahu lebih tetapi anehnya Sakura wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Ah! Itu harus kau cari tahu sendiri, Naruto" Sakura melenguh lega. Tetapi lega kenapa?

_Bagus kau tidak membocorkannya Sasuke_

**Flashback Selesai**

* * *

Sementara itu Ino yang sedang duduk mendengar cerita Sakura melenguh. Ia tahu temannya sedang dalam keadaan yang.. Terguncang. Terguncang? Iya mungkin karena ia terlalu menyiakan Naruto. Ia berpikir lima tahun terakhir akan membuatnya bahagia dengan Sasukenya, tapi ternyata tidak. Naruto selalu berada dipikirannya.

"Sakura, hal ini pasti berat untukmu"

"Heh, aku saja memang yang bodoh telah menyia-nyiakan lelaki yang selalu dekat denganku" kemudian sekelebat ingatan tentang Naruto muncul pada dirinya.

* * *

_"Sakura tenang saja! Aku akan membawa kembali Sasuke! Ini adalah janji seumur hidup" Naruto itu memberi pose Mr. Nice Guy._

* * *

_"Berikan aku waktu, Sakura!" Naruto meraih pundak Sakura tapi tidak benar-benar mengetatkan pegangannya. "Aku sudah bilang, ini bukan lelucon yang lucu!"_

_Sakura menatap Naruto penuh canggung, "apa kau sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi?" lalu Sakura tersenyum dengan bohongnya. "sudah kubilang, aku sudah menentukan kalau aku tidak suka Sasuke lagi. Mereka bilang perasaan perempuan bisa berubah seperti langit saat musim gugur, benarkan?"_

_Reflek mendengarnya, Naruto yang masih menyentuh kedua pundak Sakura mulai memerasnya dengan lembut. "Memang benar aku menyukaimu Sakura! Memang benar! Tapi.. Aku benci orang bohong pada dirinya sendiri!"_

* * *

_Saat itu perang dunia keempat. Ia melihat wajah Naruto sedang dipegang oleh Hinata. Saat itu ia merasa begitu tidak berguna. _

Teman macam apa aku? Tidak ada disisinya saat ia kehilangan?_ Pikir Sakura. Dan sesuatu yang menyeruak dari dadanya bilang kalau ia tidak terima Hinata melakukannya. Seharusnya dia sendiri._

* * *

"Andai saja saat itu aku sudah menyadarinya, mungkin aku tidak akan seperti ini" helaan napas lebih banyak dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. Dan yang keluar dari helaan napas itu adalah sembilan puluh sembilan persen adalah penyesalan dan satu persen lain-lain.

"Yah, Sakura, aku tidak pernah melihat kau seperti ini" lanjut Ino menyeringai.

"Oh?"

"Kau telah _move on _Sakura, tapi ada satu hal yang masih membuatmu seperti ini!" setiap kata Ino sepertinya mengandung sebuah motivasi.

"Kau bergaya seperti motivator saja.." Sakura malah memberinya tampang 'membosankan' padahal dia mencoba sesuatu yang membuatnya makin maju.

"Hei Sakura dengarkan aku"

"Iya iya aku mengerti" Sakura kemudian dengan malasnya memangku kepalanya dengan tangan terpasang di dagunya.

Kembali Ino melepaskan helaan napas, "lihat, bahkan kau lebih menyebalkan dari Shikamaru"

"Terserahlah, terserah apa yang kau akan katakan"

"Dengar Sakura, seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Aku tahu kau telah _move on_ dari si Uchiha itu, tapi kau tidak mau _stand up_!" Sakura langsung menarik kedua alisnya keatas. "Kau tidak mau _stand up _dari perasaanmu! Itu yang membuatmu seperti ini!"

"Apa yang kau katakan, babi"

"Sakura, aku berani bertaruh yang kau takutkan adalah kau takut Naruto kembali akan menolakmu seperti saat di negara Besi, iya kan?" mendengarnya Sakura melepaskan standar tangannya. "Tapi biar kukatakan kepadamu. Yang kau katakan waktu itu adalah kebohongan murni bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Naruto adalah orang yang tidak bodoh, Sakura. Dia seorang Sage, dia bisa merasakan orang yang bohong dan yang benar-benar mengatakannya serius. Tidakkah kau memikirkannya? Sekarang yakinkan dirimu yang benar-benar mencintainya. Ah setidaknya, menyukainya. Kau tidak bisa bohong akan hatimu, Sakura. Bahkan mungkin selama ini hatimu telah memanggil Naruto?"

Sakura mulai menundukkan kepalanya, memikirkan segala apa yang Ino katakan. _Itu benar.. Hatiku, memanggilnya.. Menginginkannya.. Tapi apa ini? Aku merasakan sesuatu yang beda_

"Biar aku lanjutkan lagi. Pasti kau merasakan sesuatu yang beda, kan? Pasti rasanya beda. Tidak seperti dulu. Tidak seperti saat kau dan aku berlomba mengejar Sasuke. Hm?"

Dan Ino seperti telah membaca pikirannya selama ini. Padahal ia tidak sedikitpun menggunakan jurus Hiden, Shintensin no Jutsu. Dan Sakura tidak sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku bukan seorang yang pandai membuat filosofi atau memotivasi orang, tapi aku bisa katakan itu sebagai rasa suka yang sebenarnya, Sakura"

Sakura mendengarnya dan ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dengan penuh pikiran tentang pemikiran Ino. Ia melihat wajah Ino yang tersenyum berusaha menyemangatinya. "Rasa suka yang sebenarnya? Apa maksudnya itu Ino?"

"Yap! Itu yang aku dan Sai rasakan!" Ino tertawa lebar mendengarnya. "Dengan kata lain, mungkin itu yang disebut cinta, Sakura"

"Cinta?"

"Hmm"

"Kau serius dengan itu? Maksudku cinta? Yang benar saja" Sakura bahkan yang agak ragu menerimanya, wajahnya memerah.

"Ah! Bahkan lihat wajahmu mengatakan seperti yang aku katakan" Ino menggodanya mencoba melepaskan suasana yang begitu senyap.

"A-a-apa?! Ti-ti-tidak!"

"Haha, yah benar! Lagi pula siapa pula yang akan jatuh cinta kepada si baka itu?" pertanyaannya begitu menusuk Sakura. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar menyindir Sakura.

Dan kemudian kembali keadaan menjadi senyap kembali. Kedua sisi saling diam satu sama lain. Warna merah pada wajah Sakura mulai padam. Dan Ino masih menatap Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Hey, jidat lebar, aku sekarang ingin bertanya balik" Sakura yang masih menggelap wajahnya, menaikkan sekitar beberapa derajat. Emosi tidak berarti terlihat di wajahnya. "Bagaimana Naruto menurutmu?"

Dang!

Ino balik bertanya, tapi itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama. Sakura kembali menunjukkan emosinya. Emosi bingung terlihat menunjukkan dominansi di wajahnya. Kembali ia bingung. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Tapi sebenarnya apakah ia akan benar-benar menjawab pertanyaan itu? Dan apa pula yang Sasuke dan Naruto maksud dengan 'itu'? Selanjutnya di chapter tiga belas!

* * *

**Cut! Cukup buat chapter dua belas! Sebenernya DeathCheater kehilangan sentuhan romantis, jadi chapter ini dirombak abis! Tapi tiba-tiba ide cemerlang keluar dari kepala. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Cerita ini udah kayak nulis sendiri. Anyway, bagus gak sih chapter ini? Kayaknya chapter ini gaje.. DeathCheater have no idea about this chapter. Jadi review! DeathCheater bakalan nerima kritik kalian selama membangun! Oke?**

**Dua hari dari sekarang adalah update kilat terakhir. Dan setelah itu baru update bakalan seperti biasa.**

**Akhir kata maafkan kalo ada salah kata, ketik atau semacamnya, karena ini masih fic pertama dan juga maafkan fic ini yang tidak sempurna karena sempurna hanya milik Tuhan dan Andra and The Backbone.**

**Im out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yo! DeathCheater balik lagi di chapter tiga belas! Seperti yang kalian tau, DeathCheater liburannya mau selesai. Soo, next update bakalan tiap weekend!**

**Disclaimer: I dont have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Hey, jidat lebar. Aku sekarang akan balik bertanya. Bagaimana Naruto menurutmu?"

Sakura melihat Ino dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kebingungan. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawabnya. Dan untuk beberapa alasan, mungkin ia akan berargumen lagi dengan teman dan rivalnya ini.

"Ba-bagaimana Na-naruto menurutku?" tanyanya balik sambil sedikit tergagap bingung. Dia tak mengira kalau pertanyaan itu akan kembali diarahkan kepada dirinya.

Ino kembali menatapnya dengan senyuman, "iya"

Sakura malah menatapnya kesal. "Bukankah aku bertanya duluan?"

"Sakura" Ino melenguh sesaat mendengar intonasi yang berbeda dari temannya.

"Dan aku inginkan jawaban darimu, Yamanaka Ino!" Sakura memberatkan suaranya tepat saat ia menyebut nama Ino. Tapi Ino tidak merasa diintimidasi atau apapun.

Sakura yang masih menatapnya tidak percaya hanya mendapatkan balasan gelengan. Entah apa artinya. "Sakura"

"Ah?"

"Aku tidak tahu" jawabnya simpel atas pertanyaannya. "Aku tidak tahu Sakura" bahkan ia tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura.. Aku tidak tahu Naruto terlalu dalam. Aku bukan Sasuke yang sering bertarung dengannya. Aku bukan guru Kakashi atau tuan Jiraiya yang sering mengajarinya. Aku bukan nona Tsunade yang selalu menyayanginya seperti anaknya. Aku bukan Shizune yang selalu ada sebagai kakaknya. Dan aku juga bukan dirimu, yang selalu disukainya.."

Bibir Ino yang tersenyum membuat mata Sakura terbelalak lebar.

"Sakura, jika kau terus bertanya soal ini kepadaku, bagaimana kau akan bisa menetapkan perasaanmu kepada Naruto?" benar katanya. Mungkin Sakura terlalu takut. Bahkan itu tergambar diwajahnya yang terus merungkut kebawah.

Satu, dua menit kemudian, tak ada suara sedikitpun keluar dari kedua gadis dewasa ini. Keduanya saling berdiam setelah Ino menyatakan hal itu.

Suara dari si pirang masih terngiang jelas sedang diulang berkali-kali. Dia memanggil Naruto bodoh, tapi siapa yang bodoh sebenarnya.

"Sakura," akhirnya setelah sekian lama, suara itu memecah kesenyapan. Tapi sebelum sempat Ino melanjutkan statementnya, Sakura akhirnya kembali menunjukkan warna hijau dimatanya.

"Ino, beritahu aku," Sakura menatap keluar jendela dengan tangan yang melingkari betisnya yang ditekuk. Jelas tergambar penyesalan dalam diri Sakura. "Aku.. Aku ini memang menyedihkan, iya kan?"

Si pirang tidak benar-benar mengerti pembicaraannya, maka sebuah kerutan diatas alisnya terbentuk. "Ah? Apa?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang kebingungan.

"Lima tahun Ino, lima tahun.."

"Oh," jawabnya sederhana.

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto datang dengan ekspresi yang sangat berantakan berjalan dari kejauhan membawa seseorang sambil digendong di pundaknya. Wajah Naruto saat itu tidak bisa diketahui apa ekspresinya, apa maksudnya. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu._ Sasuke_, pikirnya sambil berjalan membawa jasad yang digendongnya.

Naruto menyusuri jalan kecil yang dikelilingi oleh pohon jati yang lumayan tinggi. Ia tersenyum sebentar tapi kemudian malah menangis lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan lelaki ini? Masih ia berjalan, selama beberapa kilometer. Cara dia berjalan biasa. Tampak akibat dari pertempuran, tapi semuanya seperti tidak berarti semenjak dia punya Kyuubi dalam dirinya.

Tepat di depan gerbang menunggu lima orang figur. Satu memiliki rambut pendek hitam dan kulit pucat dengan celana pendek, dua orang yang berambut putih dengan masker dan tutup kepala yang dipasang miring. Lalu ada lagi seorang pengguna elemen kayu dan seorang Hokage dan tentu saja, Sakura.

Perlahan Naruto keluar dari rimbun pepohonan. Baju lengan panjang hitam dengan celana oranye yang terlihat dikejauhan. Si baka telah kembali. Ia masih menggendong jasad yang dia bilang sebagai Sasuke.

Sakura dari depan gerbang, melihat semua itu. Ia melihat Sasuke seperti dibantai. Bajunya sangat rusak. Luka memar dan luka lainnya terlihat jelas bahkan dari kejauhan.

Sakura melihatnya melenguh dan menutup kedua mulutnya yang sedang terbuka dengan kedua tangannya yang bersarung tangan hitam._ Sasuke! _Teriaknya membatin.

"Tampaknya anak itu berhasil," ujar Tsunade melihat Naruto yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah lima figur itu.

"Hmm," jawab si masker, Kakashi.

"Kenapa Naruto selalu bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Sai dengan sedikit emosi natural tentang kekhawatiran mengenai temannya itu.

"Itulah Naruto, selalu keras kepala," jawab kapten Yamato sambil tersenyum melihat Naruto.

"Seperti ayahnya, bukan, Kakashi?" Tsunade masih menyilangkan tangannya dan matanya juga masih memelototi Naruto yang makin dekat.

"Ah?" Kakashi mendengarnya sedikit responsif, ia langsung menengokkan kepalanya scara refleks. "Ah iya. Benar, dia benar-benar gigih seperti ayahnya."

Sakura melihat pemandangan ini sangat senang. Matanya begitu bergetar dengan hebatnya. Orang yang ia suka akhirnya kembali. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau lihat Sakura?" tanya Tsunade yang berdiri disampingnya. Masih Tsunade tidak memicingkan matanya dari Naruto. "Naruto itu benar-benar keras kepala." katanya sambil tersenyum. "Seseorang harus ada yang menempeleng kepalanya yang keras."

Tidak perduli apa ucapannya, Sakura masih melihat sosok Sasuke yang dipegang Naruto. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli. Yang penting sekarang baginya adalah si pemilik Sharingan itu.

Naruto yang berjalan pelan akhirnya berada sekitar dua meter berdekatan dengan kelima orang itu. Jasad Sasuke yang ia gendong, ia turunkan pelan-pelan. Sakura yang begitu dekat, langsung memainkan tangannya dan melakukan Shousen no Jutsu. "Sasuke!" teriaknya panik.

"Tenang saja Sakura.. Rasenshuriken yang aku berikan tidak terlalu besar seperti kemarin." lanjutnya tersenyum kecil.

Tapi senyumannya malah dibalas teriakan yang tidak diduga. "RASENSHURIKEN?! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU?! DAN KAU GUNAKAN ITU KE SASUKE?!" teriakan itu benar-benar menusuk hati Naruto. Padahal ia mengekspektasikan pelukan atau setidaknya terimakasih.

Tsunade mendengar ini merasa kesal. Ia benar-benar kesal. Kenapa? Sakura meminta tolong, dan pertolongan itu diselesaikan, tapi kenapa pula dia harus marah?

Naruto merasakan gigi neneknya menggertak, dan tangan kanannya mengepal. Dan cepat Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah sang Hokage. "Sudahlah, nek. Yang penting Sakura senang.." lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Sang Hokage, Yamato, Kakashi, Sai juga tahu dia sedang kesakitan didalam hati kecilnya. Dan hanya Sakura yang tampak tidak peduli.

"Nak.."

"Naruto.."

"Naruto.."

"Naruto.."

Kata keempat orang itu bergantian. Keempat orang itu memberinya wajah khawatir. Mereka benar-benar khawatir. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya mulai kehilangan kekuatannya. "Yang penting sekarang, Sasuke sudah kembali dan Sakura.. Aku harap kau senang." Naruto mulai menutup matanya pelan detik per detik dan meninggalkan senyuman aneh di wajahnya.

Menyadari Naruto melemah, sang Hokage reflek untuk menangkapnya. Dia memeluknya dengan erat. "Sudahlah Naruto, jangan bodoh.. Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, kau butuh perawatan."

Naruto mengeluarkan air mata yang tidak di duga akan keluar. "Nenek.. Apa aku melakukan hal yang benar?"

Sai, Yamato, dan Kakashi hanya menatapnya dengan penuh kekhawatiran sedangkan Sakura masih asik mengobati Sasuke.

"Meh, apa yang kau pikirkan," Tsunade makin mengeratkan pelukannya, "kau bisa membawa Sasuke kembali, itu sangat bagus, Naruto."

"Apa yang dikatakan nona Tsunade benar," lanjut Sai.

"Yah, setidaknya kau menepati janji, Naruto.." potong Kakashi. Naruto yang terus berinteraksi dengan keempat orang itu tidak mengubah kelakuan Sakura yang masih mentransfer chakranya.

"Tapi aku menyakiti Sasuke, dan tampaknya Sakura tidak menyukainya," bisik Naruto pelan kepada Tsunade.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu.. Tapi kalau tidak harus dipaksa, dia tidak akan kemari, bukan? Lagi pula, terlepas dari itu semua, dia itu seorang kriminal. Dan dia akan menghadapi persidangan secepat mungkin setelah semua lukanya sembuh."

Sakura yang mendengarnya, tiba-tiba berdiri dan menghadap si Sannin. "Maaf, guru, tapi apakah itu perlu? Sasuke bukan ancaman bagi desa lagi kan?"

"Aku tahu, tapi akumulasi kejahatannya sudah terlalu banyak, Sakura. Dia menghianati desa ini dengan ikut ke Orochimaru, lalu bergabung dengan Akatsuki, menyerang Jichuuriki Hachibi, mengganggu pertemuan lima Kage dan beberapa kejahatan lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan semua."

"Tapi, dia sudah kembali.."

Tsunade yang masih memeluk Naruto yang kelelahan mulai menaikkan sedikit nadanya, "aku tidak peduli dia kembali atau tidak, tapi dia masih berstatus kriminal! Keadilan masih harus ditegakkan, nona Haruno!"

Tetapi Sakura masih bersikeras, "tapi dia-"

"Tidak ada tapi! Sekarang bawa Naruto ke rumah sakit-" Tsunade merasakan pelukannya mengendor. Naruto mulai melepaskan dirinya perlahan dari dekapan 'neneknya.'

"Sudahlah, nek, aku bisa bawa diriku, sendiri. Lukaku tidak separah Sasuke.." ia langsung berbalik arah dan berjalan menjauh dari sekumpulan orang itu. Ia memegangi pundaknya. Seperti biasa, itu adalah efek dari Rasenshuriken.

Tap

Tap

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Sakura yang menatap Naruto masih diam belum bergerak untuk membawa tubuh Sasuke ke rumah sakit. "Sakura.." katanya pelan, "kita ketemu lagi besok, oke?" dan dengan itu Naruto kembali berjalan sedikit pincang menuju rumah sakit.

Sakura yang masih terdiam menjawab, "i-i-iya." Naruto melanjutkan jalan pincangnya dengan Sai dan Yamato disampingnya.

Dari jauh mulai terdengar suara Yamato dan Sai yang khawatir dengan keadaannya.

"Hei, jangan memaksakan, Naruto.."

"Iya, kau tentu butuh pertolongan kami.."

Tapi terdengar suara Naruto datar sekali, "Sudahlah.. Aku bisa lakukan itu sendiri." Naruto tidak berkata lagi dan berjalan sambil menatap jalannya tanpa melihat kedepan.

_Apa aku terlalu keras padanya? Oh! Iya aku lupa! Sasuke! _Pikir Sakura yang masih saja memikirkan yang Naruto sering bilang, 'si Uchiha brengsek.' Sakura memang selalu begitu. Berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah yang paling berharga baginya.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, Sakura meninggalkan si pengganda Jutsu dengan Hokage.

"Kakashi, apa Sakura selalu seperti itu?"

"Aku pikir begitu.. Jelas kelakuannya tidak berubah semenjak dia masih Genin."

"Aku mengerti.. Tapi sepertinya ini cinta searah, apa kau berpikir demikian, Kakashi?"

"Iya," Kakashi mengangguk setuju. Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai Sakura. Tapi Sakura obsesinya terlalu besar untuk Sasuke tapi tidak melihat bahwa Sasuke juga memiliki obsesi besar kepada kakaknya dan klannya.

"Keduanya pada keadaan yang sama." Katanya sambil mendesau.

"Masa muda mereka masih panjang, mereka akan menemukan banyak tantangan dimasa depan.." lanjutnya tersenyum dalam matanya dan maskernya.

"Hey! Itu seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya!"

"Maaf nona Hokage!"

Besoknya, Sasuke mulai tersadar dari efek super destruktif dari Rasenshuriken. Sasuke merasakan tangannya sedang diremas oleh seseorang. Ia merasakan tangan yang benar-benar hangat dan lembut. Ia merasakan juga ada secercah cahaya pada dirinya saat ini. Mungkin Naruto telah memberinya pelajaran berharga di lembah akhir.

"Tolong Sasuke, sadarlah.." kata orang itu sambil menaikkan tangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan hitam.

Orang itu sudah berada di rumah sakit semenjak Sasuke dirawat. Dialah yang mengobati dan memberinya perawatan.

Orang itu merasakan tangan Sasuke mulai bergetar dengan sendirinya. _Sasuke?! _Pikir perawat itu reflek. Sakura memang masih terlalu tenggelam bersama Sasuke.

"Ugh.." Sasuke mulai membuka matanya pelan. Ia merasakan penat yang luar biasa besarnya di dalam otaknya. Mungkin akibat penggunaan Mangekyou berlebihan saat bersama Naruto. Wajah Sasuke masih pucat pasi.

"Sasuke?" tanya perawat itu dengan pelan dan lembut.

"Ah?" ia mencoba mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah suara itu. Ia melihat perawat itu memiliki emosi penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Bahkan hal itu tertulis jelas diwajahnya yang cantik. "Oh." Sasuke tidak begitu senang juga atau apapun. Sakura memang selalu menyukainya, selalu menunggunya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana? Merasa baikan?"

"Hm"

"Apa kau masih merasa sakit?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Tidak." Setiap pertanyaannya hanya dijawab dengan dua kemungkinan, iya atau tidak. Atau jika tidak penting sama sekali, dia hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng.

"Sasuke, apa Naruto menyakitimu sampai berlebihan?"

Sasuke mulai kesal dengan pertanyaannya. Untuk beberapa hal dia tidak terlalu suka dengan sikap Sakura. "Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?"

"A-apa?"

Sasuke mulai melebarkan matanya lagi, "aku bilang, kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?" Pertanyaan itu benar-benar merusak ketenangan itu. Dengan cepat Sasuke melepas genggaman tangan Sakura. Mungkin dia memang menyebalkan.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?"

Sekali lagi, Sasuke mulai kesal dengannya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa Naruto itu peduli denganmu. Dan kenapa juga kau harus bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini? Maksudku, Naruto telah susah payah membawaku kemari hanya untuk perempuan menyebalkan sepertimu. Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan? Bentakkan? Sentakkan?"

Sakura mulai menunduk dengan segala kegelapan diwajahnya. "Kau mendengarnya, Sasuke? Saat kemarin digerbang?"

Sasuke lagi-lagi menggertakkan giginya. "Aku dengar, Sakura. Aku dengar. Aku dengar betapa jahatnya dirimu.. Aku dengar-" dan sebelum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar ketukan pintu menyeruak dari balik pintu.

Keduanya sesaat menghentikan emosi mereka dan mengalihkan pandangan satu sama lain berpindah ke pintu kayu itu.

"Masuk!" teriak Sasuke.

Krek

Gagang pintu itu terlihat memutar sembilan puluh derajat. Dan setelah dibuka, ternyata ada seseorang dengan baju terus warna hitam dengan pinggang kebawah berwarna oranye.

"Naruto.." gumam Sasuke. "Kau, duduklah," katany sambil menggerakkan jarinya sambil menunjuk kearah bangku kosong.

"Oh, tidak Sasuke, ini todak akan lama, kok," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum. Sakura agak terkejut dengan kehadirannya, jadi ia tidak banyak menatap kearah Naruto apa lagi matanya yang sangat biru cerah.

"Hm. Aku mengerti.." Sasuke kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ah! Sakura? Aku lihat kau sedang sibuk dengan Sasuke?" Naruto baru mulai tertawa melihat perasaan Sakura yang masih belum berubah.

"I-i-iya," jawabnya dengan wajah yang merona.

Lalu ia langsung mengubah haluannya ke pemandangan Sasuke yang sedang tergolek dengan balutan perban putih ditangan kirinya. "Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, aku akan pergi dalam misi tingkat C besok, kau tahu itu?" Sasuke mulai menatapnya dalam sementara Naruto malah menatap keluar jendela. "Aku menunggu hari-hari itu akan datang kembali. Kita bertiga dengan guru Kakashi melawan sekumpulan ninja jahat."

"Naruto.." gumam Sasuke dengan sedikit senyum pada dirinya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum saat ini.

"Yah, mungkin hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, iya kan Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi dengan seringaiannya. "Aku akan menjadi Hokage, kau akan mengambil apa? Mungkin ANBU akan cocok denganmu. Sedangkan Sakura, aku yakin kau akan nyaman dengan rumah sakit."

Sasuke mulai tertawa mendengarnya, "haha, sepertinya kau yakin sekali akan menjadi Hokage, Naruto."

Sakura pada saat ini melihat pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Hari-hari lama akhirnya telah kembali. Sasuke yang dulu telah kembali dan Naruto, semua ini berkat Naruto.

"Yah, aku tidak akan menyerah pada mimpiku!" teriaknya dalam kamar Sasuke.

"Itu terdengar sepertimu, sekali.. Naruto."

Kemudian Naruto kembali membalikkan wajahnya yang telah menatap jendela terlalu lama. Ia melihat Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum. Sangat jarang! "Aku senang, semuanya telah kembali seperti semula," lanjutnya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keceriaan dan kesenangan. "Kita bertemu lagi setelah misiku, selesai, oke?"

Puf

Ternyata itu hanya klon dan Naruto yang sebenarnya telah jauh berada di hutan menuju arah yang tidak diketahui. Dan hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka menemui Naruto sebelum ia kembali lima tahun mendatang.

**Flashback Selesai**

* * *

Ingatan dan memori betapa kerasnya Sakura kepada Naruto benar-benar membuat Sakura sedih. Dia selalu memikirkannya. Bahkan hingga saat ini, ia masih memikirkan betapa bodohnya dirinya, sampai membentaknya saat itu. Dan sekarang ia beru mengetahui bahwa ia sekarang sudah jatuh cinta ke pada si baka itu.

"Aku itu bodoh. Bahkan lebih bodoh dari Naruto." katanya menyeru pelan. Ino yang medengarnya hanya tidak mau melihatnya tepat di wajahnya.

"Sakura.."

"Sekarang aku mengerti Ino," lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi. Mata hijaunya begitu tenggelam dalam penyesalan. "Sekarang aku akan berdiri. Aku akan stand up. Aku tidak akan diam. Aku akan membuat Naruto kembali jatuh cinta kepadaku.." katanya panjang sambil tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat kembali mendapat semangatnya.

"Itu semangatmu!" Ino akhirnya menatap lawan bicaranya dengan penuh senyuman senang juga dalam dirinya melihat temannya kembali senang. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan pertanyaanku tadi? Apa menurutmu?"

Sakura wajahnya kembali memerah memikirkan Naruto. Sepertinya ia telah menemukan jawabannya. "Naruto itu, pertama, tampan.." wajahnya semakin memanas setelah mengatakan hal itu. Tapi itu kenyataan. Bahkan Ino sendiri mungkin tidak akan berargumen dengan Sakura mengenai seberapa tampan diri Naruto.

"Uh.." Ino hanya terdiam pucat mendengarnya.

"Kedua, dia itu tidak pernah mengecewakanku."

_"Apa yang kau katakan? Makanan buatan Sakura adalah yang paling enak yang pernah ada! Kau harus mencobanya!" teriak Naruto sambil menyodorkan makanan buatan Sakura ke Yamato dan Sai._

"Ketiga, dia selalu menepati janjinya." Itu benar, buktinya dia membawa kembali si brengsek pemilik Sharingan itu.

"Keempat, dia itu seorang yang bodoh dan keras kepala dan juga manusia yang paling tidak peka dengan wanita!" Ino paling setuju dengan yang satu ini. Contohnya adalah Hinata. Selalu ia melihat Hinata merona atau pingsan melihat Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak peka atau bodoh sampai tidak mengetahui betapa Hinata menyukainya.

"Yah, aku setuju dengan itu."

**Flashback Selesai**

* * *

"Sakura, Sakura.. Aku pikir kau sudah menjawab pertanyaan itu aku pikir juga kau sudah mengerti. Dan kenapa pula aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu?" tanya Ino sambil tertawa sedikit gugup.

"Tidak, aku hanya menginginkan gambaranmu.."

"Oh?" Ino mulai mengerutkan dahinya. _Apa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi lagi?_ Pikir si pirang.

"Iya," Sakura kembali menundukkan kepalanya sejenak.

Udara pagi masih terlalu dingin tapi omongan sudah terlalu panas.

"Apa lagi-lagi kau melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh, jidat besar?" ia kembali memasang muka curiga. Matanya makin menyipit ke arah mata zamrud itu. Ia tahu sekarang Sakura sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bodoh.

"Huh," katanya menghela napasnya sejenak, "aku rasa juga tak ada gunanya untuk menyembunyikannya darimu.." ia bahkan menundukan kepalanya jauh lebih kebawah. "Aku sempat merencanakan untuk.. Aborsi."

"APA?!" reaksi yang sudah bisa diprediksi dari seorang Yamanaka Ino. Dia memekik dan berteriak seolah dunia miliknya sendiri, "KAU APA, SAKURA?! ABORSI?! YA AMPUN! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?! APA KAU GILA?! APA KAU STRESS?!" dia terus berteriak seolah tiap penggalan katanya memiliki tanda baca seru.

"Sh!" Sakura mulai menggertakkan giginya sesaat mendengarnya mulai memekik seperti babi. Tapi ia segera menggerakkan tangannya mencontohkan untuk tetap diam. "Jangan berisik!"

"TAPI SAKURA?! KAU INI, APA KAU TAHU ITU TINDAKAN PEMBUNUHAN?! APA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI APA KONSEKWENSINYA?!"

Usaha terakhir dari Sakura adalah membuatnya menutup mulut dengan tangannya sendiri. "Diam! Sekarang dengarkan aku!"

"Mmm!" Ino mencoba meraih tangan Sakura yang menutup mulutnya dengan segala kekuatannya.

"Sekarang, dengarkan aku!" masih ia tutup mulutnya Ino, Sakura memulai segala ceritanya dari awal. Ia menceritakan bagaimana rencananya untuk menggagalkan kehamilannya begitu juga bagaimana Naruto menghentikannya. Mata Ino yang awalnya terbuka lebar, lama-lama mengecil seiring kelopaknya menyipitkan matanya.

"Jadi, kau mau bilang bahwa kau ini adalah beban dan kau mau mencoba melepaskan beban itu dengan menghentikan kandunganmu itu yang sudah terlanjur berjalan tiga minggu?"

"Begitulah," Sakura hanya bisa menunduk mendengar Ino mencoba memahami cerita Sakura.

"Sakura, itu hanya menambah bebannya saja, kau tahu."

"Hm. Aku tahu. Naruto sendiri yang meyakinkanku."

"Yah, suamimu itu memang selalu baka."

"Naruto tetap Naruto. Tetap manusia idiot yang mudah mempengaruhi orang dengan pembicaraannya."

* * *

Sementara itu

Kring

Suara lonceng mulai terdengar sesaat pintu toko bunga itu terbuka. Mendengarnya, Sai yang sedang dalam shiftnya gara-gara Ino yang harus menemani Sakura membicarakan masalah wanita mengalihkan bukunya tentang, 'memahami emosi orang lain, buku ke-tiga puluh delapan' dan mulai menghadapi pelanggannya.

"Ah! Selamat pagi!" Seru Sai dengan senyuman palsunya. Matanya yang terlalu menutup membuatnya tidak sadar siapa tamunya.

"Selamat pagi Sai!" jawab si pelanggan.

"Tuan Hokage?" lanjutnya lagi sambil melihat figur seorang laki-laki dalam jubah merah yang tak lain si Sage, Jinchuuriki, sekaligus Hokage.

"Sai, apa Sakura ada disini?" tanya sang Hokage langsung ke pokok.

"Tentu, tuan Hokage." Jawabnya lagi dengan senyuman palsunya.

Kemudian Naruto membalasnya dengan senyuman asli, "ayolah kita berada di generasi yang sama, tidak perlu formal. Dan juga aku tidak sedang di kantor, kan?"

"Aku mengerti tuan, maksudku, Naruto," dan kali ini ia berikan senyuman asli. "Akan aku panggilkan Sakura, buat dirimu nyaman sebentar." Dan kemudian, Sai pergi ke halaman belakang untuk memanggil istrinya dan istri Naruto.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian di pemakaman Konoha, Sakura dan Naruto sedang berjalan ke makam orang tua Sakura. Pasangan suami istri itu kemudian mulai menumpukan lututnya dan menepukkan kedua tangan mereka dan terlihat seperti mendoakan sesuatu sebelum Sakura akhirnya mulai berbicara.

"Hai ayah, hai ibu.." katanya sambil tersenyum ke dua batu nisan yang saling bersebelahan satu sama lain. Kedua nisan itu adalah nisan milik keluarga Haruno.

"Aku juga membawa Naruto loh.." lanjutnya lagi. Ia menyikut Naruto, "hei, beri salam, Naruto. Dia juga orang tuamu!"

"Ah!" Naruto merasakan sikutannya lumayan sakit padahal sikutan itu hanya main-main. "Halo, ayah dan ibu Sakura."

"Maaf, ayah, ibu, Naruto memang begitu." lalu ia sedikit memicingkan matanya ke arah Naruto. "Aku telah menikahi orang paling idiot dan keras kepala sedunia," kemudian matanya ia arahkan kembali ke nisan ayahnya, "tapi entah kenapa aku selalu lemah jika berada didekatnya."

Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming sedikit pun mendengarnya. Ia senang sepertinya.

"Niat jahatku selalu tidak berjalan sempurna. Padahal aku sudah membulatkan pikiranku untuk membatalkan anak ini, tapi sekali lagi dia datang dan menyuruhku untuk tidak melakukannya."

"Sakura.." katanya menggumam dan tersenyum.

"Oh iya aku belum memberi tahu kalian!" ucapnya lagi, "aku hamil! Aku sekarang mengandung anak dari lelaki impianku!" bahkan sekarang dia lebih bertingkah seperti Ino. "Kami, maksudku Naruto sudah memberi namanya. Dia memutuskan untuk menamainya Minashi. Dia bilang itu adalah gabungan dari penggalan nama orang tuanya. Tapi kalau ternyata bayinya perempuan, aku akan menamainya Atsumi. Namikaze Uzumaki Atsumi."

Naruto menengok ke arah Sakura yang menyebutkan nama Atsumi. "Atsumi?"

"Atsumi artinya besar. Melalui namanya aku berharap dia bisa menjadi orang yang besar seperti si baka Naruto. Dia akan memiliki hati yang besar, jiwa yang besar, dan cinta yang besar. Aku yakin dia akan melampaui ayahnya dan ibunya kelak dengan nama 'besar' itu." Sakura mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya saat mengatakan baka.

"Yah, aku juga sangat yakin dengan itu, ayah, ibu.." ujar Naruto sedikit menyela ditengah curhatan Sakura.

"Ayah lihat sendiri, kan? Bahkan Naruto setuju dengan kata-kataku. Aku tidak tahu apa ia sedikit terpaksa atau mencoba membuatku terkesan."

_Sakura, bahkan kau harus membawa ini di depan orang tua yang sudah meninggal, _kata Naruto membatin dalam pikirannya.

"Dan oh, jika ayah dan ibu mendengarku, tolong bilang kepada Tuhan agar jaga terus dirinya selama perang ini, oke?" Naruto agak senang tapi sedikit depresi mendengarnya.

_Akan aku pastikan, semuanya baik-baik saja dan aku tentu akan kembali. Lihat saja_

"Aku rasa cukup dulu, ya, ibu, ayah. Kita akan bertemu lagi setelah perang selesai. Aku mencintai kalian." Kedua manusia itu membungkuk ke arah nisan itu dan beranjak pergi.

"Atsumi?"

"Yap!"

"Terdengar hebat."

"Tentu saja!" Naruto melihat perubahan emosi yang bisa dibilang mendadak.

"Sakura, kenapa kau begitu senang? Aku pikir kau tadi sedang bersedih, makanya kau kesini. Mau menjelaskannya?" Naruto tentu sangat mengetahui seluk beluk istrinya jika sedang senang atau sedang sedih. Naruto sekarang sudah berubah menjadi lelaki yang sensitif dengan perasaan perempuan dan bukan lagi lelaki yang bodoh.

"Mau tahu?" tanya Sakura sedikit menekan.

"Tentu saja! Aku harus tahu apa yang membuat istriku senang dan apa yang juga membuatnya sedih. Kalau aku tidak tahu nanti aku dibilang tidak peka!"

"Haha! Kau ini Naruto. Untuk sekarang rahasia. Aku akan memberi tahumu nanti, oke?" ujarnya dengan kedipan mata yang berkelakar.

"Hmph! Pelit!"

"Terserah apa katamu Naruto, tapi aku tidak akan memberi tahumu.. Tidak sekarang." Sakura masih membalasnya dengan senyuman hingga ada tiga orang ANBU dengan masing-masing topeng kucing, ular, dan elang.

"Maaf, mengganggu waktu luang anda, tuan Hokage, dan nyonya Namikaze," kata ANBU Ular.

"Tidak apa, lagi pula aku dan Naruto sudah selesai," potong Sakura sesaat Naruto ingin berbicara. "Lagi pula ini penting, kan?"

Ketinga ANBU itu mengangguk cepat. "Apa yang yang terjadi sehingga kau harus menghampiriku?" Hokage itu bertanya.

"Ini soal Suna tuan. Desa Suna kemari mencari pengungsian. Menurut mereka, desa mereka hancur setelah invasi dari Orochimaru." jawab si Kucing dengan fasih.

"Begitu.."

"Tapi nampaknya desa Suna bukan satu-satunya, tuan." lanjut Kucing sambil memberi penekanan.

Lalu si elang mengangguk, "jaringan Ne, yang dibawahi Sai baru-baru ini menemukan bahwa Iwa, Kiri, Kumo dan desa kecil lainnya, juga sedang menuju kemari untuk mencari perlindungan."

Naruto melepaskan helaan napasnya dan berkata, "tampaknya Konoha akan sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya, ya. Baiklah, aku akan ke tempat mereka dan aku minta salah satu dari kalian untuk menyampaikan ke asistenku untuk menyiapkan rapat untuk perang. Kalian dibubarkan.."

Dengan satu anggukkan dari tiap ANBU, mereka semua menghilang pergi dari hadapan tuan mereka dan istrinya.

"Sepertinya perang semakin dekat."

Naruto melihat kesedihan dalam wajah Sakura saat mengatakannya, "Ya. Aku pikir juga begitu."

* * *

**Thats it! Chapter tiga belas dan ini update kilat terakhir. Gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Cheesy? Makin gak jelas? Tuangkan dalam review! Jangan diem aja! I need your review guys! Kita ketemu lagi minggu depan atau dua minggu berikutnya. Soalnya mid term makin deket dan DeathCheater harus belajar dulu, oke? Aside that, DeathCheater kalo emang harus setelah dua minggu DeathCheater update, DeathCheater janji bakalan ada double update, oke?**

**DeathCheater bikin polling di profil tentang cerita ini, coba cek profil DeathCheater oke? Polling ini bakal nentuin sedikit tentang endingnya juga lho..**

**Akhir kata, maaf kan kalau masih banyak salah kata, karena fic ini masih fic pertama dan maafkan juga fic ini yang tidak sempurna karena sempurna hanya milik Tuhan dan Andra and The Backbone.**

**Im out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Fic ini udah nyampe 100 review lebih dan lebih dari 10.000 hits! Thanks to you supporter! Pastiin kalian tetep ikutin fic ini, oke?**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto kini sedang berjalan dengan kepala penuh pemikiran dengan Gaara. Ia terus memikirkan Gaara semenjak ia mengetahui Gaara tidak berada dalam kelompok karavan. Dan sekarang karavan itu telah sampai di Konoha dan ia siap membombardir saudara Gaara, Kankurou si master boneka dari Sunagakure no Sato.

Sang Hokage itu terus memikirkan teman mantan Jinchuuriki itu. Bahkan dia lebih menganggapnya sendiri seperti saudara. Mereka dihubungkan oleh keadaan yang sama, sama-sama tidak diakui oleh desa dan sangat tidak diinginkan oleh desa saat itu. Tapi si Jinchuuriki dari ekor sembilan ini telah memberi tahunya sesuatu.

Sesuatu itu, sesuatu tentang pertemanan. Pertama kalinya ia menemukan sepertinya. Sesama Jinchuuriki. Tapi memiliki takdir berbeda.

_Gaara.._ Pikirnya sangat khawatir. Ikatan yang begitu kuat, bahkan melebihi ikatannya dengan Sasuke. Ia ingat bagaimana saat Ichibi mengambil alih tubuhnya saat ujian Chuunin.

_Kalau saja Akatsuki tidak mengambil Shukaku, aku yakin Gaara akan berada dalam kelompok ini. Aku yakin. Aku sangat yakin._

Ia masih memikirkan si rambut merah berpasir. Dan tanpa sadar, ia telah mencapai gerbang desa Konoha. Ia melihat sekumpulan orang dengan ikat kepala berbentuk jam pasir. Rata-rata dari mereka memakai pakaian seperti tunik dan sorban.

"Banyak sekali," katanya. Matanya melebar dua kali lipat saat melihat jumlah pengungsi yang lumayan banyak. Mungkin berkisar, sepuluh ribu.

"Aku yakin sekali ini masih belum semuanya, tuan Hokage," ucap seseorang yang muncul tiba-tiba dari atas langit.

Naruto membalikkan wajahnya dan melihat orang itu memakai masker dengan ikat kepala yang dimiringkan untuk menutupi mata kirinya. "Oh, guru.."

"Benar, menurut ANBU cabang Ne, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri dan desa lainnya sedang menuju negara api untuk mencari perlindungan." itu adalah suara kedua yang muncul setelah Kakashi.

"Shizune?" ia menyadari suara itu adalah salah satu yang ia kenal. Shizune, istri dari Hatake Kakashi yang sudah lama menjomblo. "Semua desa?"

Pasangan ninja itu menganggukkan kepala bersamaan dan Naruto merasakannya. Sesuatu yang hebat telah memporak-porandakan empat desa dan desa kecil lainnya terlebih hal itu mungkin akan menimpa Konoha dalam tiga hari mendatang.

"Apa kita dapat menampung orang sebanyak itu?" tanya si Hokage kepada pasangan itu dengan sedikit keraguan disetiap nada bicaranya.

"Tenang tuan Hokage, aku telah mengontak Tazuna dan perusahaannya via jaringan Ne. Aku percaya Daimyo mereka dan segala perangkat pemerintah dan militer mereka sedang berjalan kesini juga dan memiliki niat yang sama seperti desa lain." jelas Kakashi.

"Tazuna dan Inari?"

"Tentu tuan. Kakashi bilang mereka memiliki kemampuan hebat dalam membuat bangunan, termasuk membuat pengungsian untuk para pengungsi." potong Shizune yang padahal Kakashi baru akan menjawab.

"Tapi yang terpenting tuan, apa kau akan menerima semua pengungsi? Semua keputusan dari Daimyo telah diserahkan kepada anda, tuan." ujar Kakashi tapi tidak memberi emosi sedikit pun.

Kemudian Naruto menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan menyilangkan tangannya sejenak dan berpikir untuk jawaban terbaik. "Aku rasa, pilihan terbaiknya adalah menerima mereka. Dan juga kita tidak tahu apa dan bagaimana keadaan dari desa mereka masing-masing, kan?"

Kakashi dan Shizune keduanya menaikkan alis mereka dengan kebingung tersendiri dari mereka.

"Aku pikir kau telah mengirim mereka." suara lain kemudian mendekat dari kejauhan. Ketiga orang itu berbalik arah dan melihat seorang Uchiha dalam pakaian ANBU dan bertopeng elang.

"Elang.." gumam sang Hokage.

"Bisa jelaskan, tuan. Aku telah kehilangan anak-anakku, aku butuh penjelasan." kata Elang sedikit memaksa.

"Maaf Kakashi, aku rasa aku akan membutuhkan Sai, bisa tolong panggilkan dia untukku? Dan Shizune, tolong beritahu Temari bahwa adiknya sudah disini." keduanya mengangguk dan pergi dalam kilatan bayangan hitam.

Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Elang. "_Missing In Action_," katanya simpel dan sederhana.

"Apa?!" Elang tidak diberitahu soal ini. Dua puluh sembilan dari empat puluh ANBU telah hilang saat bertugas. Elang tentu merasa kesal. Sekarang sang Hokage sudah terlihat lebih mirip seperti Danzou saat ini.

"Hm benar," ia mendehem sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, "semua ini telah dikonfirmasi dari jaringan Ne dan Pusat Riset dan Pengembangan Kikaichu. Pusat Riset yang aku setujui itu telah menaruh satu serangga dan serangga itu akan bertindak sebagai _blackbox_ dan saat itu Shino datang dan memberitahunya. Dan saat aku panggil Sai, dia juga mengkonfirmasi bahwa memang benar."

"Oh, begitu." Elang hanya bisa mendengarnya dan tidak berargumen sedikit pun.

"Sekarang, siapkan dirimu karena setelah aku selesai dengan semua ini, kita akan melakukan rapat terakhir untuk menentukan sikap kita seterus untuk peperangan ini." lanjutnya pelan dan memerintahnya untuk pergi.

"Baiklah." lalu kembali ia pergi ke dalam Konoha.

"Kau ternyata mengambil saranku, tuan?" tanya seseorang pemalas yang berjalan juga dengan malasnya menuju Hokage.

"Kau telat! Aku sudah disini dari tadi!" teriaknya kepada asistennya yang merepotkan.

"Oh maaf, tuan Hokage. Memang aku tadi sedang jalan kemari, tapi ada kucing hitam tidur ditengah jalan. Tadinya aku mencoba untuk melangkahinya, tapi karena aku takut akan mendapatkan sial, jadi aku mengambil jalan memutar yang cukup jauh. Dan setelah cukup jauh, aku mulai merasakan bahwa aku telah tersesat di kehidupan ini." ia mengatakan dengan penuh seringaian. Apa yang ia katakan mengingatkan betapa menyebalkannya Kakashi.

Hidupnya yang sangat sederhana memang seperti yang ia impikan, tapi menjadi asisten, itu akan membuat impiannya hancur.

"Ya ya, kau sudah terdengar mirip seperti guru Kakashi." jawabnya merespon pembicaraan Shikamaru. Naruto yang tentu kesal dengan sikapnya hanya bisa berteriak dalam dirinya.

"Aku bukan pengoleksi serial Icha Icha sepertinya." lanjutnya dengan nada kesal.

Naruto kembali mengumpat, "terserahlah!"

Sedangkan Shikamaru disatu sisi memperlihatkan seringaiannya. "Tampaknya kau mengambil saranku, tuan Hokage?"

"Saran apa?"

"Itu soal pengungsi."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Pengungsi-pengungsi ini datang sendiri kemari. Aku tidak menyuruh ANBU apa pun."

"Oh. Aku pikir kau menyuruh ANBU yang waktu itu untuk menuntun para pengungsi ini."

"Cheetah?"

"Benar."

"Sebenarnya dia dalam operasi untuk memastikan keadaan di Suna, tapi pemimpinnya menyuruh dirinya untuk memberitahu kedatangan mereka dan kebetulan saat ia laporan, kebetulan juga ada kau, Shika."

"Yah, aku mengerti. Lagi pula kau tidak akan menerima ide yang merepotkan, iya kan?"

"Tentu saja! Hampir setengah idemu itu merepotkan desa!" katanya sedikit keras tapi sambil tersenyum kepada asistennya yang super pemalas.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.." kata seorang berikat kepala Suna. Dia memakai semacam make up warna ungu dan baju hitam dengan tudung. Digendongnya sebuah benda sebesar dirinya dengan menonjolkan bagian atasnya yang menyerupai boneka. Orang itu tersenyum sedih, "senang melihatmu, tuan Hokage."

"Ah!" Naruto yang sedang berbicara dengan Shikamaru dikejutkan dengan suara itu. Suara itu adalah salah satu yang ia kenal. "Kankurou, bagaimana?"

"Aku.. baik-baik saja, bagaimana pekerjaan Hokage? Apa itu menyebalkan?" tanyanya sedikit canggung. Ia canggung karena tidak ada Gaara. Pasti sang Hokage akan bertanya soal Gaara. Pasti.

"Begitukah? Lalu ada apa dengan Suna? Dan.. Gaara." Naruto merasakan kepalanya semakin berat dan semakin menunduk sejenak sesaat ia menyebut nama Kazekage itu.

"Gaara.. dia.. tidak selamat." Kankurou menyebutkannya perlahan, kata perkata. Reaksi Naruto pasti sudah ia prediksi.

"Oh.." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan setelah Kankurou menyelesaikan pernyataannya, wajahnya kembali menggelap.

"Tuan Hokage, aku-"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku yakin Kazekage sudah berpikir dengan segala pertimbangan dikepalanya yang keras itu. Tapi katakan! Dia masih hidup! Iya kan? Dia masih hidup, kan?" Wajah Naruto mulai seperti orang gila yang kehilangan seseorang.

"Tuan." kata Shikamaru sambil memegangi pundaknya.

"Tidak! Jangan pegangi aku, Shikamaru! Aku lelah dengan hal bodoh ini! Pertama Bee, kedua Gaara, lalu siapa?! Sakura?!"

Naruto mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Shikamaru. Terlihat diwajahnya mulai terlihat kemarahan. Kemarahan yang sangat asli, tidak dibuat-buat. Bahkan ditangan, sudah siap tangan yang telah mengepal untuk melancarkannya ke wajah si brengsek Orochimaru.

Shikamaru masih mencengkram bahunya dengan kuat, tetapi rasanya cengkraman tidak akan kuat. Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai dari dalam jubah merahnya yang luar biasa besarnya. Lalu ia lemparkan ke luar gerbang menuju hutan.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melepaskan ini, biar aku lakukan dengan Hiraishin." wajah Naruto terlihat serius. Dia benar-benar tidak main-main. Mata birunya mulai mengeluarkan semacam kemarahan seperti api biru. Tapi semuanya terlambat, Naruto sudah terlanjur melempar kunainya. Dan tangannya akan melakukan segel untuk melakukan Hiraishin.

"Tolong tuan Hokage, jangan membuat keadaan lebih buruk lagi." Shikamaru mulai berkeringat dingin merasakan badan tegap berotot sang Hokage itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

"Hirai-"

"Kagemane no Jutsu." untung. Karena sebelum sempat Naruto menteleportasikan tubuhnya menjauh, Shikamaru langsung sigap melakukan segel khusus untuk melakukan Jutsu Hiden milik keluarga Nara.

Kankurou merasakan sebuah ketagangan dan tensi yang makin meningkat diantara kedua ninja kelas S ini. Yang satu keras kepala, yang satu lagi tidak mau melepaskan. Keadaan akan semakin memburuk, apalagi, Naruto adalah Shinobi yang satu tingkat lagi lebih tinggi darinya. Dia adalah seorang Kage dengan kelas SS. Shikamaru tidak akan bisa menahannya lama.

"Lepaskan aku Shikamaru! Ular brengsek itu harus menerima pelajaran! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya membuat keadaan semakin kacau! Lepaskan!" Naruto makin berteriak dalam suara Kyuubi. Suaranya begitu menggema hingga membuat takut para pengungsi.

"Jangan lakukan tindakan bodoh, Naruto! Kita tidak tahu kekuatan Orochimaru!" jawab Shikamaru dengan segala sisa suara yang ia bisa buat. Ia masih mengkonsentrasikan chakranya pada bayangannya yang masih menahan pergerakan si Jinchuuriki.

"Kalau kau masih menahanku, aku akan membuatmu melepasku!" Shikamaru merasakan sesuatu yang merepotkan mulai terjadi. Naruto mulai bertindak. Ini adalah hal yang ia tidak inginkan. Naruto sudah diambil alih oleh emosinya sendiri, karena Gaara, salah satu dari wujud pengorbanan yang orang sering katakan. Dan Naruto sudah membuat ikatan yang sangat kuat.

Krek

Sesaat Naruto akan membuat segel, Naruto mendengar suara gerakan reyot dari sebuah engsel. "Tolong jangan bergerak tuan Hokage, aku akan menjelaskannya." ternyata Kankurou sudah menodongkannya boneka Sasori. Boneka itu sudah menjulurkan tangannya yang mengeluarkan selongsong pemuntah api dan kapan pun siap membakar wajah sang Hokage.

"Hei, ada apa ini?!" kemudian muncul tiga orang ANBU bertopeng kucing, ular, dan singa. ANBU itu langsung siap siaga melawan ancaman dari Kankurou.

Kucing sudah bersiap dengan katananya dan menyodorkannya ke arah Kankurou dibagian Ginjal, tapi ternyata, sudah ada satu boneka lagi. Kuroari atau semut hitam, sudah membuka mulutnya siap memberikan semburan senbon. "Che, cepat juga."

Dan sekarang giliran Ular untuk mengkonfrontasinya dibagian kepalanya, tetapi masih ada satu lagi boneka yang menahan Kankurou. Enam tangan mulai melayang dengan ujung sebuah pisau tajam. Itu adalah ulah Karasu alias boneka Gagak. Ular yang terlanjur meloncat, harus menghindari serangan Karasu. Tak ada cara lain selain menangkis dengan tantou. "Tiga boneka bersamaan? Sungguh hebat sekali," katanya mendesis dan ia memanggil Singa dengan teriakan.

"Baiklah! Ninpou: Choujuu Giga!" singa mulai menggambar dan keluar seekor singa kolossal dari goresan tintanya.

Kankurou kemudian menyeringai dan mengeluarkan benda terakhirnya. "Shanshuuou!" Kankurou akhirnya mengeluarkan telah mengeluarkan boneka keempatnya saat ini. Sebuah boneka dalam figur salamander raksasa

_Empat boneka?!_ Bahkan sang Hokage menaikkan alisnya melihat performa dari Kankurou yang luar biasa.

Kemudian Kankurou kembali memulai permainan tangannya dan ia berteriak, "Shanshuuou: Kuikorosu!" ia lanjut memainkannya dan tiba-tiba mulut Shanshuuou terbuka lebar dan melompat ke arah binatang Imitasi buatan Singa lalu ditelannya oleh si Salamander tanpa mengunyah.

"Ditelan.." kata Singa sedikit depresi. Usahanya tidak berguna melawan master boneka dari Suna, seorang yang sama berbakatnya seperti Akasuna no Sasori.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin Hokage mendengarkan ceritaku!" teriak Kankurou sambil sedikit berkeringat ajibat harus mengeluarkan empat boneka sekaligus hanya untuk membuat sang Hokage terdiam.

Hokage itu masih belum berkata apa pun dan dirinya yang masih ditodongi oleh Sasori masih belum bergerak sedikit pun walau Shikamaru sudah melepaskan Kagemane-nya.

"Cih!" tiba-tiba dua ANBU muncul dengan katana di masing-masing ANBU itu. Topeng mereka masih putih dan sepertinya pangkat mereka masih dibawah Ular, Singa, dan Kucing.

"Kenpou: Burakku Dansu!" teriak kedua ANBU itu sambil berdansa menggunakan pedangnya. Pedang itu membentuk bayangan hitam yang terlihat terharmonisasi.

"Aku sudah bilang! Aku tidak ada niat untuk membunuh atau mengancam Hokage, aku hanya ingin dia mendengarkan aku!" Kankurou mencoba teriak dan melawan dua ANBU yang masih keras kepala mempertahankan sang Hokage. Melihat perlawan yang makin intens, Kankurou mulai memanggil bonekalagi. "Baiklah, kau tidak memberiku pilihan lain. Kuchiyose: Haha! Chichi!"

Poff

Dua asap putih muncul di samping kanan dan kiri Kankurou. Itu adalah boneka kelima dan keenam dari koleksi kesukaan Kankurou. "Boneka Ayah dan Ibu Sasori akan menghentikan kalian!" ia sebenarnya benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi ini sudah terlanjur.

Sedangkan sang Hokage masih terdiam melihat selongsong penembak api milik Sasori. Matanya masih bergetar begitu juga tubuhnya memikirkan Gaara. _Gaara.. Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa pergi begitu saja?!_

Shikamaru melihat kekuatan yang luar biasa hebat dari adik iparnya. _Sungguh adik ipar yang merepotkan, _pikirnya sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat.

"Apa kau akan melawan kami dengan dua boneka itu?" ejek salah satu ANBU itu dengan percaya diri yang berlebihan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerang, kecuali kau menyerang duluan." lanjut Kankurou sambil menyipitkan matanya ke kedua belah pihak. Kesepuluh jarinya masih mengendalikan enam boneka yang masih pegangnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." ANBU itu kemudian mulai melakukan kuda-kudanya dan terlihat chakra mulai menyelubungi pedang kedua orang ANBU itu. "Kaze Kenpou: Tetsu Tatsumaki!" secepat mungkin, sesaat mereka meneriakkan teknik itu, mereka langsung membuat dua tornado yang mengapit Kankurou.

"Kaze Kenpou? Pernah dengar. Tapi tidak masalah!" sambil mengatakan seperti itu, boneka Ayah dan Ibu langsung meloncat ke masing-masing tornado pedang yang sedang berputar.

Suara aduan pedang mulai terdengar membuat suara yang membuat beberapa orang ngilu. Suaranya yang makin cepat menandakan kecepatan dan harmonisasi antara kedua belah pihak makin terlihat epik.

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini!" erang Kankurou yang masih memainkan jari-jemarinya. "Hyaku Ken no Seinou!" dan tiba-tiba jumlah pedang bertambah seiring bertambah cepatnya putaran tornado itu.

_Astaga, lihat itu, bahkan dia bukan master Kenjutsu, tapi ia bisa melakukan teknik sebesar itu! _Pikir Kucing yang kebetulan juga adalah seorang master Kenjutsu. _Bahkan pedangnya makin terlihat mengganda, atau mungkin.. Oh iya! Aku tahu ini!_

"Baiklah, aku harus menghentikan semua ini.." gumam Shikamaru dalam nada yang membosankan. "Kagemane no Jut-"

"Hentikan Shikamaru! Aku percaya semua yang kita lakukan ini hanya salah paham," teriak sang Hokage menahan Jutsu Shikamaru. Ia mungkin sudah sadar dari ketidak bergemingannya. "Kalian, ANBU! Kembali kemari!" ia berteriak lagi memanggil kelima ANBU itu. "Atau aku harus panggil, Yuugao, Anko, Sai, kembar!"

Kelima ANBU itu seketika langsung menghentikan perlawanan. Yuugao alias Kucing kembali memasukkan pedangnya. Kuroari sudah cukup menumpulkan pedang kesayangannya hari ini. Dia masih harus menyimpannya untuk perang nanti.

Sedangkan Anko alias Ular langsung mengangguk sesegera mungkin dan kembali membungkus tantou miliknya. Begitu juga dengan Sai alias Singa yang kembali melipat buku gambarnya. Dan kembar alias duo putih kembali berdiri dibelakang Hokage.

"Cih, harusnya kau lakukan itu dari tadi." dengus si tukang main boneka. Baru dia lemaskan jarinya kembali dan keenam bonekanya kembali kedalam gulungan putih.

"Maafkan sikap ANBU Konoha yang berlebihan. Maaf atas ketidak nyamannya." Naruto membungkuk berkali-kali sampai ia menyadari Kankurou sedang tersenyum. "Apa?"

"Tidak, lucu, padahal kami kesini hanya sebagai pengungsi."

Naruto dengan cepat menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah?"

"Lalu, tadi apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau tidak teleportasi ke arah Hiraishin itu berada?"

Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui, Naruto menyeringai, "kalau aku mau melakukannya, aku pasti akan melakukannya dari tadi."

"Begitu.." jawabnya pelan.

"Yah.."

"Jadi, tuan Hokage, apa anda akan menerima kami sebagai pengungsi?" tanyanya dengan sedikit keraguan bahwa sang Hokage akan menolaknya. Tapi ini Naruto, orang yang selalu membantu, orang yang baik, dan bukan Hokage seperti Danzou.

Naruto tersenyum kearah teman satu angkatan diatasnya. Kankurou adalah adik dari saudaranya, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menerima ditempatnya. Ia merasakan ikatan yang masih besar terhadap teman sesama Jinchuurikinya. _Gaara, akan aku pastikan pengorbananmu tidak sia-sia, akan aku perjuangkan juga kehormatan desamu. Dan aku juga akan memukul si ular pedofil sialan itu. Akan aku balaskan dirimu, Gaara._

Kankurou yang melihat perubahan emosi pada Naruto, membuatnya semakin khawatir. Ia semakin takut bahwa ia makin tidak diterima disini.

"Tuan Hokage?" tanya Shikamaru mencoba menyadarkannya dari bengong sesaat. Tapi tampaknya Naruto masih melihat tanah coklat didepannya tanpa berkata apapun. Dia masih memikirkan teman senasibnya.

"Tentu Kankurou," Naruto mulai berkata dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Wajah Kankurou menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan. Sebagai pihak representatif dari Suna, tentu ia sangat senang mendengarnya. "Tapi Suna bukanlah pengungsi di desa. Mereka adalah tamu, kau mengerti itu, kawan?" bahkan ia melihat wajah Kankurou yang makin senang.

"Tentu aku mengerti, tuan."

"Ah, tidak dengan tuan. Kau adalah tamu, tolong Naruto saja." Naruto mengatakannya menekan. Dia benar-benar tidak mau dipanggil tuan jika itu temannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku memgerti." keadaan menjadi diam dikedua belah pihak. Kankurou akan membawa topik Gaara tapi takut sang Hokage akan tersensifkan. Sepertinya topik Gaara akan menjadi sulit baginya semenjak dia sudah tidak di dunia ini lagi. "Jadi, Naruto, Gaara itu-"

Dan benar saja, kepala Naruto sepersekian detik kemudian langsung tertunduk dengan wajah yang menggelap. "Sudahlah Kankurou, biarkan aku menerima fakta dulu baru aku siap mendengarnya darimu. Aku yakin aku tidak apa dengan itu."

"Tuan Hokage.." gumam Shikamaru.

"Ba-baiklah." jawabnya lagi canggung.

"Kankurou!" teriak suara perempuan dari dalam desa. Perempuan itu mengenakan baju terusan mirip Yukata drngan ikat pinggang berwarna merah. Rambut pirangnya dikuncir empat dengan sebuah kipas besar yang ditempelkan dipunggungnya.

"Hai kak." jawabnya lagi dengan lambaian tangan. _Pasti dia akan bertanya.._

"Mana Gaara?"

_Benarkan.. _Pikir Shikamaru dan Kankurou bersamaan. Keduanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka katakan. Keadaan menjadi senyap untuk sesaat dan semuanya saling diam satu sama lain meninggalkan Temari yang kebingungan sendirian.

"Hei, mana Gaara, anak make up?" tanya si wanita pirang itu sambil menggodanya. Biasanya Kankurou langsung marah kalau dipanggil seperti itu, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh. Temari akhirnya menyadari tak hanya mereka berdua, ada juga sang Hokage dan suami pemalasnya. "Oh! Maaf aku terlalu terbawa suasana sampai tidak tahu anda disini, tuan." lalu ia picingkan matanya ke arah Shikamaru, "dan apa yang membuatmu datang kemari juga, pemalas?"

"Tidak apa Temari, silahkan saja jangan pedulikan aku, lagi pula aku harus pergi. Ada rapat yang sudah diatur untukku."

"Dan aku adalah asistennya, apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

_Yah, ini adalah masalah dan konfortasi antar pasangan suami istri,_ pikir Naruto. Mungkin akan sedikit menyulitkan jika ia masuk dalam masalah ini.

"Ya! Ada masalah dengan itu! Apa kau sudah memberi salam kepada adik iparmu?" tanya si istri sedikit teriak.

"Belum."

"Cepatlah kau katakan sesuatu kepadanya!"

"Hai Kankurou, apa kabarmu? Bagaimana keadaan di Suna? Porak poranda?" Shikamaru melakukannya benar-benar tidak peduli dengan sedikit sindiran.

"Kau juga, Kankurou!" ujar perempuan itu lagi. Temari juga tahu, memang Suna sudah hancur, yapi ia tidak tahu kalau Gaara sudah..

Tanpa memperlihatkan rasa kesalnya, ia langsung menjawab, "Hai Shikamaru, bagaimana? Apa saja yang terjadi di Konoha baru-baru ini? Baik-baik saja?"

"Baiklah baiklah, sekarang nikmati waktumu di Konoha, Kankurou. Dan Temari, pastikan dia nyaman di desa kecil ini, sekarang aku yakin rapat sudah terlambat, aku akan meminjam Shikamaru untuk keperluan rapat, sampai jumpa!"

Dan dengan satu kilatan cahaya oranye, dia pergi ke kantornya lagi. Tapi entah kenapa Shikamaru malah mengerang malas. Dia ditinggal Hokage dan tidak pergi bersama kilatan itu.

"Shika, sekarang cepat jalan! Kau dan pantatmu yang pemalas itu memang harus dibuat bergerak sewaktu-waktu." ucap Temari sambil menendang bokong Shikamaru.

"Iya iya aku mengerti. Oh iya setelah kau selesai dengan Kankurou disini, pastikan kau datang ke rapat. Karena kau juga adalah Jounin dari Konoha. Sampai nanti." tanpa melambaikan tangan, dia langsung melipat tangannya dan menaruhnya sebagai tempat bersandarnya kepalanya yang super berat yang penuh dengan IQ dan kemalasan.

"Apa dia selalu seperti ini? Maksudku, apa dia selalu menganggapmu seperti seolah kau bukan istrinya? Menyebalkan sekali dia."

"Kami memang selalu seperti ini, percayalah Kankurou." jawabnya dengan senyuman yang cerah diwajahnya. Dia memang tidak menyesali kalau dia telah dinikahi oleh seorang Nara. "Jadi kembali ke pertanyaanku, dimana Gaara?"

* * *

Sementara itu di kedai pusat Ichiraku.

"Selamat datang!" teriak Teuchi dan anaknya bersamaan menyapa pelanggannya. Duo Ichiraku iti seperti biasa berlagak sama untuk setiap pelanggannya, tapi ini adalah pelanggan khusus. "Nyonya Namikaze?!" sorak mereka bersamaan.

"Ah, Teuchi, Ayame selamat pagi." jawabnya dengan suara yang sangat lembut, tidak salah rakyat Konoha memanggilnya _Sakura no Tenshi_ atau dia bisa dibilang perwujudan dari malaikat. Cantik namun sangat beringas.

"Sungguh aneh rasanya, kalian memiliki banyak cabang, tapi masih restoran pusatnya tidak berubah." Sakura memutar matanya kesana-kesini dan melihat tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun dari tempat kesukaan Naruto.

"Benar nyonya, kami memang berencana mempertahankannya sejak dulu. Aku pikir juga tuan Hokage akan menyukainya juga, benar kan nyonya?" tanya si rambut coklat.

"Sudahlah Ayame, Teuchi, jangan pakai nyonya. Aku kan sudah bilang dari dulu. Panggil saja Sakura. Nyonya hanya membuatku terdengar lebih tua, padahal aku baru dua puluh enam lho." Sakura menjawabnya dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Sakura, silahkan duduk." Teuchi menggerakkan tangannya dan memintanya untuk duduk.

"Oke."

"Tidak biasanya kau kemari, nyo- ah maksudku, Sakura. Biasanya Naruto sendiri yang datang." tanya Ayame yang agak sedikit gugup dengan Sakura.

"Iya. Kemana Naruto? Aku rasa akibat perang dan tugas Hokage hah? Jadi pemimpin itu memang berat, ya?" Teuchi lalu memalingkan badannya dan mengambil beberapa mangkuk basah dan kemudian ia keringkan menggunakan lapnya.

"Yah begitulah Naruto. Lagi pula ini adalah mimpinya, menjadi Hokage dan melampaui ayah dan Sandaime Hokage serta guru Kakashi dan mentornya, tuan Jiraiya." jawab Sakura panjang.

"Tapi dia itu masih meluangkan waktunya bersamamu, kan?" tanya Ayame dengan nada yang menggoda Sakura. Semua yang ada disitu juga mengerti apa yang ia maksud. Sakura mulai merona wajahnya dan menandingi warna rambutnya.

"AYAME!" ayahnya hanya bisa memperingatkan saja karena ia sekarang sedang berbicara kepada istri dari pemimpin desa. "Kau bisa katakan itu jika kau sudah punya suami!"

"Oh ayolah ayah." erang si rambut coklat. Sakura hanya bisa tertawa ringan melihat perseteruan antara kedua anak dan ayah ini. "Jadi, um.. Sakura, kau mau pesan apa?"

"Ah!" Sakura mulai menaruh telunjuknya dibawah dagunya dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu. _Apa yang biasa dipesan Naruto? Miso, Udon, atau.. _Pikirnya sambil berpikir. "Oh iya aku minta Ramen Miso lima mangkuk!"

"Wow, itu cukup banyak. Bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri. Apa kau yakin akan memesan sebanyak itu?" kedua Ichiraku itu hanya bisa melebarkan kelopak matanya dan mengedipkannya berkali-kali dengan cepat.

Melihat ekspresinya, Sakura mulai tertawa lagi. "Haha ayolah, ini bukan untuk Naruto kok."

"Lalu?" tanya mereka bersamaan dalam rasa yang sama, yaitu rasa kepo yang tinggi.

Sakura tersenyum dan berkata, "ini untukku."

"APA?!" teriakan mereka bahkan terdengar hingga keluar galaksi dan Orochimaru sendiri bahkan bertanya-tanya suara dari mana itu.

"Hei, tenang. Ini bukan akhir dunia!"

"Bagaimana kami bisa tenang? Ini adalah pertama kalinya kau memesan Ramen begitu banyak dan saat kau diajak Naruto kemari bahkan saat kalian terakhur kali kemari, kau hanya memesan satu dan itu pun Ramen Vegetarian dan juga tidak habis!" jelas Ayame dengan detail.

"Woa, kalian benar-benar mengingatnya.."

"Iya tentu saja kami ingat! Jadi katakan Sakura, apa kau merasa sakit? Apa kau merasa muntah atau tidak enak badan?" Teuchi makin membombardirnya dengan pertanyaan.

Keduanya mulai memperhatikan Sakura dengan kecuringaan. "Aku tidak yakin, kebanyakan makanan yang aku makan pagi ini membuatku ingin muntah, dan aku tiba-tuba menginginkan ramen."

Ayame makin menyipitkan matanya dan menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam. Ia mulai merasakan ada anomali dalam tubuh Sakura. Dia bisa merasakannya, walaupun dia bukan seorang ninja maupun ninja medis. "Katakan, apa benar kau hamil, Sakura?"

Sakura mulai merona lagi wajahnya. Dua tinta warna merah mulai menghiasi kedua pipinya yang putih. Dan lagak bicaranya mulai tergagap. "Y-ya be-begitulah." Sakura mengusap lengan kanannya dengan perasaan gugup.

Lalu Ayame mulai melebar pupilnya, begitu juga ayahnya. "Ayame, ini terjadi! Cepat ke dapur! Kita sedang menghadapi masalah disini!"

Dengan wajah yang sangat serius, Ayame memberinya hormat gaya militer. "Ya pak!" lalu kemudian ia langsung berlari ke dapur.

"Sakura, cepat buat dirimu nyaman!"

Sakura mulai kebingungan dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Tunggu ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian begitu serius?!"

"Ini adalah keadaan serius, Sakura!" Teuchi bahkan mulai mengambil peralatan yang digantung. Semuanya, tidak terkecuali.

"Serius apanya?" Sakura makin bingung dengan apa yang dimaksud Teuchi.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Kau ini sedang mengidam!"

Sakura mengidam Ramen?! Apa-apaan ini?! Dan bagaimana saat terakhir Gaara dan bagaimana pula rapat berjalan? Selanjutnya di Chapter lima belas!

* * *

**And cut! Chapter empat belas selesai. Apakah Gaje? Fic ini udah sampai 11.000 hits plus 100 lebih review! I thank you guys! Tetap baca fic ini dan ikuti perkembangannya! Oke deh, DeathCheater punya ide buat bikin StrongNaruto, gimana menurut kalian? Rinnegan mungkin? Tapi DeathCheater butuh pendapat kalian! Jawab aja lewat Review atau PM, oke? Jangan diam aja guys!**

**Hyaku Ken no Seinou (Performance of Hundred Sword)**

**Kuchiyose: Haha Chichi (Summoning: Mother and Father)**

**Ninpou: Choujuu Giga (Ninja Arts: Super Beast Imitation)**

**Kaze Kenpou: Tetsu Tatsumaki (Wind Sword Arts: Iron Tornado)**

**Kenpou: Burakku Dansu (Sword Arts: Black Dance)**

**Shanshuuou: Kuikorosu (Salamander: Devour)**

**Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)**

**Dan terakhir, maafkan jika ada salah kata karena ini masih fic pertama dan maafkan juga fic ini yang tidak sempurna karena sempurna hanya milik Tuhan dan Andra and The Backbone.**

**Im out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Chapter lima belas dan masih banyak chapter lain! Langsung aja kali ke cerita.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Masih di pagi yang sama, masih di susana yang juga masih sama, Naruto sedang duduk di belakang meja agung dari Hokage. Dia sedang diam termenung dan sesekali menghela napasnya yang terasa berat sekali. Kankurou sudah di Konoha dan diperkirakan rombongan desa lain seperti Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, dan desa kecil lain seperti Hoshigakure, Taki, Kusa, Ame, serta masing Daimyou mereka akan mencapai desa Konoha dalam waktu dekat.

Ia melihat setumpukkan kertas yang ia bisa sebut menyebalkan makin menumpuk seakan itu membentuk bangunan super tinggi. Rata-rata itu berisi tentang identitas para penduduk desa Suna yang dibawa Kankurou. Para penasehat percaya agar semua orang Suna harus memberikan identitas mereka kepada Konoha sebagai bukti bahwa mereka bukan penyusup atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Orochimaru dalam setiap detail.

Namun apa yang dipikirkan Hokage bukanlah soal tumpukkan kertas putih sialan itu. Tidak juga ia sedang mengutuk pekerjaannya.

Naruto kemudian menyilangkan tangannya diatas mejanya, ia merasakan seseorang sedang berjalan di lorong.

"Masuk!" bahkan belum sempat orang itu mengetuk pintunya, ia sudah langsung mengatakannya. Hokage memang hebat disegala hal, tidak hanya ninjutsu atau taijutsu, kemampuan sensornya sangat luar biasa. Banyak orang mempertanyakan sejauh mana sebenarnya kemampuan Hokage.

Orang itu perlahan membuka pintunya. Itu sudah pasti sosok familiar yang sangat merepotkan. "Oi Shikamaru, apa yang membuatmu lama? Tersesat lagi dalam kehidupan?" kata Naruto sedikit jengkel tapi tidak bisa menahan juga tertawaannya.

"Oh sama sekali tidak." jawabnya tenang. Ia harus memikirkan jawaban yang lebih baik dari itu. "Sebenarnya, aku tadi sedang berjalan menuju kemari, lalu aku melihat seorang lelaki yang ternyata pengungsi dari Suna. Dia bilang dia tersesat, jadi aku pikir tidak salahnya untuk membantu. Dan setelah aku mengantarnya, malah aku yang tersesat." ceritanya makin membuat Naruto sweatdrop. Tipikal.

"Aku mengerti," Naruto memberikannya tatapan kesal dengan beberapa urat menonjol di pelipis kanan kepalanya.

Shikamaru melenguh lega, namun ia kembali menyeringai ketika melihat setumpukkan kertas yang menumpuk diatas meja Konoha. "Aku rasa kau sudah membaca beberapa kertas, hah?"

"Penasehat memang aneh.." gumamnya agak sedikit kencang. Ini dia bagian yang paling ia tidak suka untuk menjadi seorang Hokage.

"Mereka ingin setiap detail dari Suna dan memberinya kepadamu, aku rasa tidak ada yang salah salah dengan itu." lanjutnya. Ia padahal memasang wajah tidak peduli. Sungguh orang yang tidak mau direpotkan.

"Begitukah?" Naruto melihatnya menganggukkan kepala dengan malas. "Apa semua Jounin sudah berkumpul?"

Shikamaru memasukkan salah satu tangannya dan mengambil korek api dari Asuma. Lalu dari tangan kirinya ia ambil sebatang rokok dan kemudian ia bakar. Bunyi korek itu benar-benar khas. Mirip seperti korek militer. "Sudah, dan mereka telah menunggu anda."

Naruto kemudian membangkitkan dirinya dari kursi putar dengan sandaran yang luar biasa lebarnya itu. Ia mengambil topi putih dengan tulis 'Hi' yang artinya api itu dan menggantungkannya dileher. Kemudian ia berjalan perlahan sambil termenung.

_Ini benar-benar langkah besar. Aku, seorang Hokage tidak menyangka harus meladeni orang seperti Orochimaru sialan itu. Tapi semua ini demi kedamaian, iya kan pertapa genit?_ Lalu muncul sekelebat bayangan tentang mentornya yang telah lama meninggal.

_"Naruto, untuk orang kita tetap ada, terkadang kita harus memilih jalan tersulit. Artinya perang." _kata-kata Minato masih terngiang di kepalanya.

"Hey Shika." Naruto memanggilnya dengan nada super serius. Wajahnya terlihat bingung dan aneh seolah banyak pikiran menghantuinya saat ini. Dirinya sedang di ujung ke galauan akan hal yang telah ia perbuat.

Lalu Shikamaru menyedot rokoknya perlahan. Shikamaru sekarang memang senang merokok seperti gurunya dan gurunya seperti stimulan baginya. "Apa?" ia melepas puntung rokok dari mulutnya sejenak dan menyedotnya kembali.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika diposisiku?"

Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Ia tidak terlalu bingung untuk menjawabnya. IQ miliknya yang didesain cukup tinggi membuat lidahnya seperti oli. "Diposisimu? Sebagai Hokage? Aku pikir itu akan sangat merepotkan untukku, Naruto." Naruto kemudian menggerutu sendiri dalam pikirannya, _sudah kuduga.._ Dan tiba-tiba ia menghirup habis rokoknya dan langsung membuangnya. "Tapi, jika aku benar-benar diposisimu saat ini, aku rasa aku tidak akan mundur."

"Apa maksudmu? Semua perang ini? Bagaimana jika kita kalah?" Naruto makin menatapnya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keraguan.

"Pertama, aku tidak akan mundur, begitu juga Orochimaru. Jadi aku rasa jika kita mundur, itu akan bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu. 'Bagaimana jika kita kalah?' Tentu kita akan kalah. Dan itu hanya terjadi jika kita mundur." Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya dari Hokagenya dan mulai membuka pintu. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menjadikannya sandaran kepala. "Yah, seseorang pernah bicara bahwa ia akan menjaga orang yang ia cintai. Aku tidak tahu apa itu hanya bualan, mimpi, atau memang ada tindakannya? Yah inilah kalau begitu saatnya untuk membuktikannya."

Naruto masih melihatnya dengan wajah sedih. Ia masih tidak mengerti arti sebenarnya dari perang. "Ta-tapi itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!"

Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum dan makin berjalan menjauh. "Itu terserah padamu kita akan kalah atau menang." lalu Shikamaru membalik arahnya kembali setelah ia sampai di dinding dan memasukkan kedua tangannya.

"Ah?" Naruto masih di depan pintu yang belum tertutup.

"Aku akan sebutkan, pertama kau mengalahkan Obito alias Tobi. Kau memberinya Rasenshuriken tepat diwajahnya. Lalu kau memberi pelajaran kepada Madara sang legenda Uchiha. Kau juga memberinya Rasenshuriken. Ketiga kau melenyapkan Juubi no Bijuu kembali dari muka bumi ini. Keempat, membawa Sasuke kembali. Apa lagi?"

"Masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Shikamaru.."

"Jawaban ada padamu, baka." ia sedikit menekankan pada kata 'baka.' Memang Hokagenya seorang baka. "Aku tidak punya jawaban jika kita kalah atau tidak. Tapi satu hal, Naruto." ia mengambil rokok keduanya dan ia bakar lagi. "Yakinlah." lalu ia melihat keluar jendela dan ia lihat awan putih diantara langit biru. Pupil biru Naruto mulai melebar. "Yakinlah kalau kita bisa menang. Kita masih punya semangat api kita," ia lalu menunjuk otaknya, "disini," kemudian ia menunjuk perut Naruto, "disitu," dan ia menunjuk jantung Naruto, "disitu dan diseluruh individu di desa ini."

Shikamaru mulai tersenyum kepada Naruto. Asistennya tidak pernah lebih bijak dari sekarang. _Apa yang kau ajarkan kepada Shikamaru, guru Asuma? Mengajarinya bermain Shogi?_ Naruto juga mulai tersenyum. Ia menemukan semangat baru dalam dirinya.

"Ingatlah Naruto, aku tahu seluruh desa bergantung kepadamu. Dan begitu juga generasi baru dan yang akan datang. Siapa anakmu? Minashi dan Tagaku serta seluruh anak kita kelak, semuanya bergantung kepada kita. Ayah mereka, ibu mereka, keluarga mereka dan yang paling utama Hokage mereka, Konoha Orenji Hokage."

"Hei, dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku dan rasa ingin tahuku membuatku mengetahuinya sendiri." lalu ia kembali menghisap rokoknya kembali. "Jika kau kalah, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Naruto."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Ayolah, aku sudah tahu rahasia kekuatanmu. Aku tahu sesuatu tentang 'itu' dan aku sangat yakin kalau Orochimaru tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu dengan mudah."

"Tentu saja kau tahu! Kau dan rasa ingin tahumu itu punya akses ke semua berkas milikku. Apa lagi tentang 'itu!'" lanjut Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hei, hei, bukannya kita ada pertemuan yang harus kita selesaikan? Kita tidak mau mereka semua menunggu, bukan?" Shikamaru memberinya senyuman semangat lagi. Sekali lagi mata Naruto menemukan birunya.

"Kau benar, saatnya untuk sekali lagi untuk api membayang-bayangi dan sekaligus menyinari desa Konoha." ia mengencangkan jubahnya dan memakaikan topinya kembali. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau memanggil tim Naruto?"

"Tim Naruto?"

"Siapa lagi? Nara Takashi, Ami Tsukihana, dan Kisaki Himuro!" nyatanya dengan bangga. Yah mereka memang bawahan Naruto atau bisa dibilang murid. Takashi mewarisi sifat over-aktif dan ceroboh dari Naruto dan Jiraiya. Tsukihana sama seperti Sakura, seorang fan-girl dari si pirang Himura yang sok pendiam dan sok tenang.

"Eh? Maksudmu, si bodoh, si fan-girl, dan si sok cool?" jawab Shikamaru sambil sweatdrop. "Mereka masih Chuunin, apa maksudmu memanggil mereka?"

Naruto menengok ke arah mejanya dan melihat sebuah potret berisi tiga orang. Seorang nanas kotak berdiri di tempat paling kiri dan tampaknya ia memandang jauh kearah lain. Di paling kanan ada seorang lelaki pirang mirip Naruto. Bisa dibilang dia versi kerennya Naruto. Dan tengah ada perempuan sedang senang dan menunjukkan giginya. Sepertinya dia tempak senang sekali. Lalu dilatarnya ada Naruto sedang tertawa dan mengacak dua lelaki yang bodoh dan yang sok tenang.

"Hm, aku ingin memberikan posisi kepada mereka." jawabnya lagi dengan sedikit senyuman yang terpancar.

"Yah, suruh saja Takashi untuk menggantikan posisiku. Dia juga Nara. Otak milikku ini pasti sudah cukup keras bekerja." ia melepaskan helaan napas yang cukup terdengar bagi Naruto.

Dahi Naruto mengkerut sesaat. "Apa maksudmu? Nara yang satu ini memiliki IQ yang sangat tinggi dan aku pikir tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya!"

"Merepotkan." gumamnya. "Oke akan aku lakukan." ia mulai mengambil langkah pelan tetapi sekali lagi suara Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh dan satu lagi, tolong panggil ANBU Iblis dan Hiu. Aku benar-benar membutuhkannya saat ini." ia mulai mengatakannya dengan serius.

"Tim elang, hah?"

"Hm, mereka punya pengalaman bersama Orochimaru. Aku yakin kita bisa lakukan sesuatu sebelum kita memulainya." wajah Naruto semakin serius dan serius.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." Shikamaru langsung meloncat pergi keluar dari jendela terdekat. Ia terlihat sedang meloncat dari atap ke atap. Ia mencari dua dari tiga ANBU legendaris Konoha, Hiu alias Houzuki Suigetsu dan Iblis alias Juugo. Mereka berdua mendapatkan status kewarganegaraan Konoha tak lama setelah mereka berpisah dengan Sasuke yang saat itu masih memilih pergi.

"Semuanya akan direncanakan mulai hari ini." gumam Naruto sesaat ia mulai berjalan perlahan menuruni tangga. Ia kembali mengencangkan jubahnya. Topi Hokage benar-benar membayangi wajahnya. _Apa rencanamu Orochimaru?_

* * *

Sementara itu. Jauh di tanah Negara Suara alias Oto no Kuni, Orochimaru sedang berada di desa miliknya. Otogakure dan sebagai Otokage dia juga bertanggung jawab atas segala rencananya.

"Beberapa hari lagi, hah." dia mulai berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Berkali-kali ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, beraksi seperti layaknya seekor ular yang menunggu mangsanya. Ia sedang duduk diatas singgasana berpegangan motif ular dan sandarannya pada tengah atasnya membentuk lambang not balok, lambang desa Suara.

Orochimaru kemudian berdiri dari singgasananya. Karena tubuh Kabuto yang ia pakai, jadi dia memakai kacamata seperti Kabuto juga. Ia kemudian berjalan meraba buku yang tersusun di rak buku pribadi miliknya. Ia mununjuk-nunjuk ujung buku untuk mencari sebuah judul. "Mari kita lihat, ah!"

Kelihatannya ia mulai menemukan sesuatu. Ia mengambil sebuah buku berwarna hitam. Buku itu adalah buku yang tak asing bagi para Jounin, ANBU atau pun dari kalangan ninja pemburu. Ya buku itu adalah buku Bingo. Buku berisi detail dari setiap ninja pelarian juga ninja kelas tinggi.

Lalu Orochimaru memainkan jarinya kembali dan mencari daftar isi. Ia buka halaman pertama dan ia melihat daftar khusus Kage. Lalu ia persempit pencarian dalam kolom Hokage, hingga ia menemukan halaman dari Rokudaime Hokage. "Kuhuhu, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto Naruto, apa yang akan kau perbuat?"

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, seorang ninja tingkat Kage dan diberi label SS. Dia adalah anak dari Yondaime Hokage dan Uzumaki Kushina. Dia adalah seorang Jinchuuriki serta seorang Sage dari gunung Myouboku. Dia dikenal karena telah mengalahkan Madara dan Obito dalam perang dunia Shinobi keempat. Juubi juga hancur bersamanya. Dia memiliki masterisasi lima macam perubahan chakra dasar, masterisasi Fuuinjutsu serta Kenjutsu dan Taijutsu. Hingga kini kekuatan terbesar dari dia masih belum diketahui." begitu kata buku itu. Orochimaru tahu ia berhadapan dengan siapa. Seorang legenda Shinobi.

"Kehehe, transformasi lima elemen, sungguh mencurigakan dan pasti memegang kekuatan itu, hah." ia sambil mengusap-usap dagunya perlahan. Memang bukan tidak mungkin menguasai lima elemen. "Apa mungkin?" ia mulai membuka matanya selebar-lebarnya dengan perlahan.

"Tapi bagaimana?" ia bertanya menggumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Tapi emosinya bahkan tidak menunjukkan perubahan. Bibirnya masih tersenyum jahat. Ia masih menyeringai.

"Hmm, masih aku tidak yakin." lidahnya mulai menjulur-julurkan lidahnya. "Masa bodoh dengan itu." lalu ia kembali membuka-buka halaman baru. Ia buka halaman berikutnya. Ia melihat seorang berambut emo dalam dengan perawakan tegap dan memakai baju serba hitam.

"Uchiha Sasuke, seorang ninja tingkat ANBU dan berlabel SS. Dia adalah keturunan Uchiha terakhir yang diketahui sejak pembantaian kaum Uchiha. Dia memiliki Mangekyou Sharingan dengan Kekkei Genkai Enton. Selain itu, ia hebat dalam Kenjutsu dan memiliki tiga transformasi chakra, yaitu Katon, Raiton, dan Suiton. Dia dikenal karena pernah diberi label ninja pelarian serta membantu Orochimaru. Dan juga ia dikenal sebagai sebagai salah satu dari tiga ANBU legendaris dari Konoha. Kekuatan terbesarnya masih terletak pada matanya."

Orochimaru menyipitkan matanya ke arah foto yang terpampang di buku itu. "Sasuke, masih mengandalkan matamu itu?" lalu ia menyeringai sesaat. "Tapi aku tidak yakin mata itu akan menyelamatkanmu lagi kali ini."

"Dan terakhir, ini dia!" ia kemudian membuka lembaran baru lagi dan tepat di dalam halaman itu ada wajah seorang..

"Namikaze Uzumaki Sakura, istri dari Rokudaime Hokage. Ia berlabel SS dengan tingkat setara Jounin elit. Dia adalah Kunoichi medis paling handal hingga kini. Bahkan kemampuannya sudah melampaui Senju Tsunade. Dia setidaknya memiliki dua macam transformasi chakra yaitu, Doton dan Suiton. Kekuatan terbesarnya berada pada kekuatan manusia supernya."

"Sungguh Tsunade nomor dua yah?" lalu ia terkekeh jahat. Niat jahat bahkan sudah terdengar sangat jelas baginya. "Aku mendengar kau sedang mengandung.. Apa yang harus aku lakukakan pada Naruto junior, ya? Kekeke." Orochimaru mengetahuinya?! Ia mungkin akan melancarkan niat jahatnya kepada Sakura. Mungkin.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan," seseorang masuk dari pintu megah ruang Otokage. Orang itu sangat familiar dan terlihat mirip dengan Orochimaru yang sekarang. Sama seperti Orochimaru, dia juga memakai hoodie merah dan kacamata.

"Kabuto?" Kabuto?! Ternyata Kabuto dibangkitkan lagi?

"Tuan, ada yang harus anda lihat." Kabuto menyeringai dalam hoodie. Wajahnya sangat Edo Tensei sekali.

"Benarkah? Apakah kau membangkitkan lebih banyak Shinobi lain?" Orochimaru masih menumpukan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kirinya.

"Begitulah, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus anda lihat." Kabuto makin menyeringai. Ia memasang senyum jahatnya yang menjadi-jadi. Sesuatu sedang terjadi.

Orochimaru bangkit dari singgasananya. Ia diikuti seekor ular berwarna ungu yang terus berada disekitarnya. Begitu juga Kabuto, tapi Kabuto memiliki ular yang berwarna sedikit albino. Edo Tensei memang Jutsu yang sempurna.

"Kabuto, apa yang membuatku harus kesini?" matanya mulai memelihat sekeliling dan tidak melihat apa-apa selain gua penuh batu kapur dan stalakmit serta stalaktit. Dirinya berada jauh dibawah markas utama Otogakure.

"Tunggu sampai kau melihat ini tuan Orochimaru." kembali ia menyeringai. Kecurigaan penuh yang berada di dalam Kabuto sangat membuat Orochimaru sedikit gusar hingga ia harus menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Oh." dia lalu menyilangkan tangannya dan mulai melihat Kabuto memainkan segel tangannya dan ia langsung melemparkan tangannya ke tanah.

Muncul kemudian disekeliling tangannya lingkaran dan garis hitam menjulur ke depannya. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" dan sekumpulan asap putih mulai menghalangi pandangan kedua Sennin tersebut. Asap itu begitu membumbung tinggi. Hingga asapnya mulai perlahan menguap, ia melihat sesosok bayangan dalam peti mati kayuyang biasanya digunakan untuk menaruh Edo Tensei.

_Tidak mungkin!_ Orochimaru mulai mengenali bayangan itu. Matanya menunjukkan kekagetan yang luar biasa. Anak didiknya sepertinya membuat sesuatu hingga mentornya sendiri kebingungan.

"Kaget, tuan?" Kabuto hanya bisa menyeringai dan menyeringai lagi. Ia hanya bisa tertawa sedikit jahat, tidak tahu jahat apa maksudnya tapi hal ini benar-benar mengerikan. "Aku juga kaget." wajahnya kembali melihat sosok bayangan itu dengan tenang.

"Aku terkesan." jawabnya singkata sambil tersenyum sarkastik. _Kuhuhu, Kabuto kau memang anak berbakat, tapi maaf kau sudah berada dalam genggamanku._ Orochimaru hanya bisa menyeringai kembali. Tak ada alasan untuk melakukannya, hanya reflek. "Apa kau mengikat personalitasnya?"

Kabuto kembali terkekeh dan menyipitkan matanya ke arah bayangan itu. "Aku tidak bodoh untuk membiarkan orang seperti itu mendapatkan pikiran dan sifatnya kembali. Membiarkannya hanya akan seperti Shodai yang waktu itu pernah kau bawa kembali ke dunia ini, benar?"

Mata Orochimaru mulai berkelit dan Kabuto malah tertawa. "Apa maksudmu, Kabuto? Dan bagaimana kau bisa mendapat DNA miliknya?" ia mulai menatap Kabuto penuh curiga dengan dalam-dalam. Benar Orochimaru membangkitkan Kabuto, tapi bagaimana kalau dia tahu kontrak segelnya? Bisa-bisa Kabuto malah membelot seperti Edo Tensei Madara waktu itu.

"Tentu aku tidak punya maksud apa-apa, tuan." lanjutnya tersenyum. "Aku hanya akan setia kepada anda, tuan. Dan jika memang kau mencurigai diriku, kau bisa langsung mengatur diriku, bukan dan dengan itu juga sekaligus kau bisa mengatur semua Edo Tensei yang aku buat."

Orochimaru masih menatapnya tidak percaya, "lalu Akatsuki? Kau menggunakan DNA milikku dan menyuntikkannya kepada dirimu dan kau sendiri juga berbohong soal kontrak segel kepada Obito, bukankah itu benar?"

"Itu benar sekali, tapi apapun yang aku lakukan waktu itu adalah karena aku bukan Edo Tensei dan pikiranku hanya bisa ditembus dengan Shintensin. Itu sangat beda dengan sekarang. Aku hanya seorang Edo Tensei yang hanya dipergunakan untuk memanggil Edo Tensei yang lain serta pikiranku pasti akan dengan mudah dibaca dan diketahui oleh tuan."

Orochimaru tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa selain setuju. Ia akui generasi setelahnya memang benar-beanr lebih hebat dan lebih jenius darinya.

"Aku anggap masalah selesai, tuan?" Orochimaru sekali lagi tersenyum jahat dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jadi apa target pertama kita?"

Orochimaru mulai menunjukkan ketertarikkannya. "Hmm, itu yang belum aku pikirkan. Mungkin kau punya ide?"

"Bagaimana jika langsung kita targetkan tim tujuh dari Konoha sebagai prioritas utama?" mereka berdua juga tahu bahwa tim tujuh adalah tim super elit. Berisi ninja legendaris, seorang Kage, seorang ANBU, dan seorang ninja medis.

"Kita tidak bisa saja mengalihkan prioritas kita begitu saja. Tetap prioritas tertinggi adalah meratakan Konoha hingga hilang dari peta." ujarnya sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Aku mengerti."

"Selain itu, jika memang cuma tim tujuh saja sebagai prioritas, kita akan kesulitan karena pasti ada ANBU dibelakangnya, bersama tim Konoha lainnya dan juga tentu saja tim Elang."

"Tim Elang? Maksud anda.."

"Iya, para pembelot dan penghianat kita. Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo." ia mulai mengertakkan giginya sendiri sesaat ia menyebutkan ketiga nama itu. "Mereka semua memegang kewarganegaraan Konoha saat ini."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi prioritas utama kita saat ini adalah tim Elang." jawab Orochimaru dengan senyumnya yang super jahat.

Kabuto menaikkan alisnya sebelah, kebingungan dengan jawaban dari tuannya sendiri. "Tapi kenapa? Kenapa harus tim Elang?"

"Kuhuhu, apa aku tidak bilang kalau mereka masuk ANBU? Apa aku juga tidak bilang kalau mereka sangat hebat sekali?"

"Hah?!" Kabuto hanya bisa terkaget sejadinya. Ia sudah melewatkan banyak hal selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"Hmmph. Rasa kau butuh penjelasan." Kabuto memutar kedua matanya. "Tim Elang itu keempat-empatnya masuk sebagai ANBU sesaat mereka semua meraih kewarganegaraan mereka. Mereka dikenal sebagai tim ANBU yang paling hebat diseluruh dunia Shinobi. Sasuke, dia bertindak sebagai kapten tim. Dia diberi kode nama Elang."

"Sasuke?" dia bertanya sedikit menggumam.

"Sasuke bahkan kini menjadi komandan tertinggi ANBU. Lalu ada Suigetsu dengan kode Hiu. Dia bisa dibilang sebagai master Kenjutsu dari Konoha. Sepertinya bakat dari Mangetsu benar-benar mengalir kepadanya. Juugo, dia berkode Iblis."

_Itu sangat cocok baginya. _Pikir Kabuto menyeringai.

"Kenapa disebut Iblis? Mungkin karena sifatnya yang arogan dan kekuatannya yang sangat mengerikan. Dan terakhir Karin. Dia berkode Mata."

"Hmm, itu kode yang tidak biasa bagi seorang ANBU" ujar Kabuto sambil tertawa.

"Heh, itu karena ia bisa melihat segala hal dan merasakan segala hal dalam bentuk chakra, maka itu dia diberi kode Mata." Orochimaru menghentikan sejenak ucapannya, "tapi Karin, dia keluar dari ANBU saat ia menikah dengan Sasuke dan sekarang ia sudah memiliki satu anak lelaki tetapi tetap memiliki status sebagai Kunoichi"

Mata Kabuto mulai berkedip dan mulai memikirkan sesuatu. "Bukankah ini ide hebat, tuan jika kita menjadikan anak mereka sandera?"

"Keh, Itu awalnya akan menjadi rencanaku, tapi semenjak kita tidak tahu soal kekuatan si Hokage sialan itu, aki tidak akan mengambil langkah bodoh untuk membawa pasukan Edo Tenseiku dan membawanya kesana." jawabnya lagi sambil mendengus.

"Tapi tak masuk akal jika prioritas awal kita tim Elang!" ia menyatakannya sedikit memaksa dan Orochimaru agak sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Namun ia berusaha menahan tawanya. "Kenapa aku menjadikannya sebagai prioritas utama?" Orochimaru kembali tertawa kecil. "Justru masa-masa seperti ini adalah saat rentan untuk kedua belah pihak. Keduanya, Otogakure alias kita dan Konoha keduanya sedang bersiap mengumpulkan kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Maka dari itu kemungkinan saling serang kedua belah pihak makin tinggi."

Kabuto memotong pembicaraan Orochimaru. "Jadi kau mau mengatakan bahwa Konoha akan menyerang kita lebih awal?"

"Hampir benar, tapi tepatnya, mereka akan meluncurkan operasi tersembunyi. Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa mereka akan mengirim tim elit seperti tim Elang."

"Ada benarnya." Kabuto mengencangkan kacamatanya dan cahaya pantulan dari luar gua membuat kacamatanya juga memantulkan cahaya silau. "Tapi bagaimana jika salah?"

Orochimaru hanya menyeringai. "Aku tidak salah. Selain itu buktinya adalah saat 40 ANBU dari Konoha dikirim ke empat desa berbeda. 29 diantaranya telah aku gagalkan dengan pasukan Edo Tensei." lanjutnya dengan nada rata.

"Lalu sebelas lagi?"

"Mereka kembali ke Konoha, karena saat itu klon Hokage muncul dan aku tidak ingin dulu berurusan dengannya." wajahnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan apapun selain kesal.

"Aku mengerti tuan." Kabuto hanya mengangguk setuju. "Bagaimana dengan para penduduk desa yang waktu itu kau usir? Kenapa kau tidak musnahkan saja mereka?"

Orochimaru bangga melihat muridnya sama kejinya dengan dirinya. "Sempat aku berpikir begitu tapi aku rasa biarkan saja mereka pergi ke Konoha dan membuat aliansi dengan mereka. Dan ketika semuanya selesai, biarkan mereka tahu bahwa harapan terakhirnya telah musnah. Konoha serta Hokagenya!" Orochimaru kembali tertawa seperti seorang maniak.

"Aku mengerti sekarang maksudmu tuan."

Lalu mata Orochimaru mulai berkelit lagi. "Hey, Kabuto, aku masih ingin tahu darimana kau dapat DNA dari Edo Tensei ini." lidahnya menjulur-julur lagi.

"Hm, sebenarnya agak sulit untuk mendapatkannya karena aku mendapatkannya dari negara api." jawabnya . Dan sekali lagi ia menyeringai.

"Begitu.." Orochimaru lagi-lagi menaruh curiga kepada Kabuto.

"Apa ada hal lain lagi yang ingin tuan tanyakan?" tanyany pelan. Orochimaru masih melihatnya dengan tatapan curiga yang tinggi.

"Hmm," ia mendehem pelan dan memicingkan kepalanya keluar gua. "Kirim surat ke Konoha, _Daigoji Ninkai Taisen_ tidak bisa menunggu lagi." mata dan mulutnya mulai tersenyum semakin jahat. "Potong waktu menjadi satu hari lagi!"

"Ah?!" Kabuto kaget dengan perubahan tiba-tiba dari tuannya. "Itu berarti mulai besok kita sudah mulai perang?!"

"Benar. Sekarang cepat kirimkan burung elang!" dengan itu Kabuto membungkuk dan pergi dengan kilatan bayangan hitam. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa selain mematuhi tuannya. Begitu juga Edo Tenseinya ikut menghilang dalam asap putih.

Sedangkan itu Orichimaru mulai tertawa kecil hingga tertawa semakin besar. Suaranya mulai terdengar menggema dari berbagai arah. Entah darimana muncul banyak desisan ular dari dalam gua itu dan perlahan mendekati Orochimaru. "Daigoji Ninkai Taisen," ular yang menghampiri Orochimaru mengikuti Orochimaru sama seperi ular yang berwarna ungu yang selalu mengikutinya dan anehnya tidak menggigit. Mungkin karena ia adalah seorang Sage dari gua Ryuuchi. "Aku tidak sabar melihat kau hancur, Konoha. Aku tak sabar."

Naruto memanggil tim Elang, apa artinya dia juga akan memberi mereka misi tersembunyi seperti yang dikatakan Orochimaru?! Siapa pula sosok Edo Tensei misterius yang dibangkitkan oleh Kabuto?! Dan kenapa juga perang dipercepat?! Selanjutnya di chapter lima belas!

* * *

**Cut! Chapter empat belas selesai dan berlanjut di chapter lima belas dan seterusnya! Cuma pengen ngasih tau, kalau minggu depan fic ini ga bakal update. Yaaah.. Kenapa? Karena author sibuk sama sekolah dan bakal diupdate dua minggu setelahnya dan DeathCheater bakalan ngasih dua chapter dalam 48 jam dua minggu lagi! Oke? Dan bagi yang bingung arti dari, "Daigoji Ninkai Taisen," itu adalah nama jepang dari perang dunia shinobi kelima. Juga jangan cape review guys! I still need your advice and support! **

**Akhir kata maafkan fic ini karena masih banyak salah kata dan maaf juga kalau fic ini tidak sempurna, karena sempurna hanya milik Tuhan dan Andra and The Backbone.**

**Im out! Dan sampai jumpa setelah dua minggu!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello pembaca! DeathCheater balik lagi! Sorry, break dua minggu gak jadi karena eh ternyata, sekolah tiba-tiba ngasih pernyataan libur! Tepuk tangan! Well ini dia chapter enam belas untuk kalian!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Seseorang sedang duduk di bangku restoran ramen terkemuka di dunia Shinobi. Restoran yang Rokudaime Hokage bangga-banggakan. Restoran dimana sang legenda ninja menghabiskan masa kecilnya melahap ramen. Itu dia, Ramen Ichiraku.

Ichiraku adalah kedai ramen yang paling terkenal saat ini dengan cabang yang meluas bahkan hingga ke penjuru desa. Tetapi yang aneh dari kedai ini, tempat pusatnya masih sama seperti dulu. Tidak berubah selama belasan tahun. Katanya sang Rokudaime sangat senang dengan pemiliknya yang tidak mengibah suasana asli tokonya.

Tapi cukup dengan sejarah, sekarang coba lihat siapa yang ada di dalam kedai itu. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut pink dan dalam pakaian Jounin, rok pendek serta ikat kepala merah yang dimodifikasi sebagai bando.

Di depannya terlihat dua orang sedang termangu melihat si perempuan terus melahap ramennya. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar keheranan dengan sikap pelanggannya yabg tidak biasa sama sekali. Oh iya mungkin karena seperti yang orang katakan kalau seseorang sedang mengandung, "_swing mood_."

Lelaki tua pemilik kedai ramen itu mulai berbicara. Sudah terlalu lama rahangnya membuka lebar. "N-nona, apa ini benar-benar kau?" lelaki tua itu tergagap. Dia masih belum menerima fakta bahwa pelanggannya yang satu ini bersikap begitu.. Gila terhadap ramen.

"Ah? Kenapa?" Sakura hanya bisa terus menyedot mi ramennya terus tanpa putus. Bahkan saat mi itu habis, airnya juga ikut habis. Apa ini benar-benar efek dari mengidam? "Itu yang terakhir." katanya sambil menaruh sepasang sumpit kayu itu kedalam mangkuknya. Dan disampingnya.. Sudah bertumpuk dua puluh sembilan mangkuk! Kalau begitu genap sudah tiga puluh.

Kedua duo Ichiraku hanya sweatdrop penuh ngeri. Beberapa saat yang ketika dulu, dia begitu anti-ramen, yah walaupun sesekali makan ramen. Tapi kini dia super gila dan super rakus dalam hal ramen! Bagaimana jika anaknya menyukai ramen kelak?

"Eheh, sudah tuga puluh, dan kau masih mau lagi?" Ayame memberinya senyum canggung. Beralasan memang senyumnya.

"Tidak." katanya singkat. Dari mulutnya muncul beberapa helaan napas yang begitu terpuaskan. Perutnya bahkan terlihat seperti ia sedang mengandung tujuh bulan.

"Aku yakin Naruto akan suka ini." senyum si pak tua.

"Hei, hei, ini bukan keinginanku!" teriaknya sedikit menyentak. "Jelas ini keinginan anakku!" karena menanggung rasa malu yang berlebihan, wajahnya mulai merona sedikit.

"Haha, iya, iya aku tahu Sakura." Teuchi melepaskan tawa lebarnya dan menengok jauh ke langit-langit toko dan bertolak pinggang. "Hmm aku ingat sekali saat dulu istriku mengidam. Saat ia mengandung anak ini." katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah perempuan berambut coklat disampingnya.

"Ayah!" perempuan itu hanya bisa menjerit malu.

Mendengar reaksinya, Sakura hanya tertawa kecil dan menumpukan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mulai memperhatikan cerita si pak tua Ichiraku. "Haha, ayolah Ayame, aku juga lagi pula ingin mendengarnya.."

Ayame lalu menggembungkan pipinya dan menengok menjauh. "Aku rasa tidak bisa disembunyikan juga, ya?" lanjut Teuchi sambil tertawa dan diikuti Sakura. Dia menceritakan bagaimana istrinya mengandung dan ia mulai mengidam sesuatu yang aneh seperti ingin mencium pipi Sandaime Hokage yang ketika itu sedikit lebih muda beberapa tahun.

"Yang benar saja!" mata Sakura mulai tenggelam oleh air mata akibat tertawaan berlebihan.

"Aku serius!" Teuchi lalu memegang centongnya dan mendorongnya ke udara.

Kedua terus saling bercerita satu sama lain. Sedangkan disatu sisi, si rambut coklat berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun dan memulai prosedur menutup telinganya. Ayame sesekali mendapatkan tatapan dari Sakura yang tertawa ringan.

Hingga akhirnya mulai terdengar kerumunan suara yang ia kenal mulai melintasi kedai ramen legendaris itu. Dia tahu itu adalah suara dari rivalnya, Ino dan seseorang berperawakan gempal yang kerjaannya makan, Chouji.

Merasa ingin tahu dan ingin berkerumun dengan mereka, Sakura berdiri bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membayar ketiga puluh mangkuk ramennya. "Hei, aku rasa itu Ino dan Chouji." gumamnya sendiri dan lalu ia berbalik ke arah Teuchi. "Teuchi, tolong hitung."

Tanpa menghitung dan tanpa menggunakan kalkulator, kepalanya langsung mengeluarkan empat digit angka dari kepala. "9000 Ryo."

Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah dimpet dari kantongnya. Dan dompet itu adalah sesuatu yang Teuchi dan Ayame kenal. " Itu kan Gama milik Naruto!" jerit kedua duo Ichiraku tersebut.

Sedikit tentang Gama, yaitu 'hewan peliharaan' atau 'binatang kesayangan' miliknya. Dia tahu meskipun itu benda mati, Gama harus diberi makan dan makanannya hanya uang. Ketika Gama kenyang, dia akan tersenyum dan perutnya membesar. Sedangkan kalau dia lapar, dia cemberut dan perutnya kosong. Sakura tanpa mempedulikannya langsung merogoh dompet milik Naruto dan mengambil jumlah sebanyak yang diminta. "Ini."

Sakura memberinya satu lembar 10.000 Ryo. Tapi ia malah langsung berbalik. Mengetahui uang yang diberikan Sakura lebih, Teuchi mencoba memanggilnya kembali dan yang Sakura katakan hanya, "ambil saja kembalinya, tidak apa kok." lanjutnya tersenyum.

Karenanya kedua duo Ichiraku itu tersenyum melihatnya sambil keluar dari kedai dengan terburu-buru. "Naruto benar-benar beruntung."

Orang tua itu masih tersenyum dan mulai menitihkan air mata. "Kenapa ayah?"

Menyadari dirinya menangis Teuchi berkata, "tidak, rasanya baru kemarin Naruto membawa Sakura untuk kencan pertama mereka. Dan sekarang mereka akan punya anak. Lima tahun terakhir ini benar-benar terasa cepat."

"Yah, dan dia mendapatkan mimpinya." anaknya ikut tersenyum memikirkannya dan kembali membalikan wajahnya ke arah ayahnya, "kenapa ayah masih menangis?"

"Oh, ini, aku rasa ada debu dimataku." ia berbohong.

* * *

Kembali bersama Sakura.

"Ey, Ino, Chouji!" teriak Sakura sambil berlari dan memberi lambaian tangan. Rasanya baru tadi ia bertemu rivalnya.

"Oi, Sakura!" balas si gendut yang masih memegang makanannya.

"Hey, Sakura kita bertemu lagi!" jerit Ino. "Sudah selesai dari pemakaman?"

"Sekitar satu jam lalu."

"Oh, lalu kenapa kau disini?" tanya Ino. Chouji tidak berkata apapun, dia masih sibuk dengan makanan miliknya. Lalu untuk alasan tersendiri, Ino menyeringai. "Kau dari situ, ya?" sambil menunjuk ke arah kedai ramen itu. "Kau tahu Sakura, kau seharusnya memberi makan anakmu sesuatu yang bernutrisi, bukan candu yang biasa Naruto makan."

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Ini bukan keinginanku! Aku hanya mengikuti kemauan 'dia.'" ia menyatakannya dengan sedikit penekanan.

Ino kembali memberi seringaian khasnya. "Mengidam? Manis sekali. Minashi kecil ingin ramen hah? Apa dia tidak menyukai masakan ibunya sendiri?" Ino tertawa sendiri terhadap statement yang dibuatnya, sedang Chouji masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya menolak daripada tidak menyukainya." jawabnya kesal. Ino hanya meraung menepis semua oerkataannya.

Chouji yang mulai kehabisan makanannya mulai berbicara. "Hei, wanita-wanita, tidakkah sebaiknya kiga sambil berjalan? Hokage sedang menunggu kita." dia mengambil satu kantong penuh lagi dari belakang punggungnya.

Ino mengangguk dan berjalan pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura yang menaikkan alisnya keheranan dan kebingungan.

"Ada apa Ino, Chouji? Kenapa Hokage memanggil kalian?" tanya Sakura yang masih tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Dia tidak memberitahumu?" Chouji meninggalkan sebentar makanannya untuk bertanya.

Sakura mulai berpikir sejenak dan ia tahu akan ada rapat untuk perang sekarang dan mungkin ia juga harus datang karena dia juga seorang Jounin.

"Iya, aku diberitahu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." lanjut Chouji dan kembali melanjutkan mengunyah lagi. "Kalau begitu kita semua bisa berjalan sekarang? Hokage pasti sudah lelah menunggu."

"Ya, ayo." ujar Sakura dengan nada monoton. Trio itu kemudian berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan antara Hokage dan bawahannya.

* * *

Sementara itu di tempat pusat pengiriman dan penerimaan surat. Seseorang dengan rambut spiky dan masih muda serta memakai ikat kepala Konoha sedang duduk di mejanya. Di sekelilingnya ada sekumpulan Chuunin yang sibuk dengan elang pembawa pesan.

Suara elang yang tidak dikenal muncul dengan tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan penuh. Elang itu berbeda dengan elang lainnya. Warnanya putih. Mungkin dia albino? Siapa yang tahu. Dan sesegera mungkin elang itu langsung bertengger di sebuah sandaran khusus untuk burung.

"Elang apa ini?" ia menginspeksi setiap inci dari morfologi elang itu. Ia tidak dapat menemukannya di buku panduan. Tapi yang ia kenal itu adalah elang biasa atau elang dari negara besi.

"Ketua Koumi! Cepat lihat kemari!" ia memanggil si ketua yang berambut spiky yang sedang menulis kanji di mejanya.

Pelan-pelan ia berdiri dan melepas kuasnya yang telah terkena tinta hitam dan berjalan menghampiri bawahannya. "Ada apa Shomatsu?" ia bertanya kepada bawahannya yang berkulit putih dengan rambut berdiri dan berkacamata tebal.

"Coba lihat ini!" Shomatsu menunjuk ke arah burung elang putih itu yang dipakaikan tas surat. Koumi menaikkan kedua alisnya yang tertarik sendirinya.

"Hmm, albino? Sangat jarang sekali, tahu." dengan cepat ia jawab seperti itu. Ia benar-benar ahli dalam hal elang.

"Albino?"

"Kau bisa lihat itu dari bulu dan kulitnya. Kulit dan bulunya sama-sama putih, berbeda dengan burung dari negara besi. Mereka putih karena adaptasi dari lingkungan mereka. Tapi ini adalah albino dan albino adalah sebuah kesalahan genetik."

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku juga sempat berpikir dia adalah burung dari negara super dingin itu. Tapi siapa yang mengirimkan surat ini?"

Koumi mulai mengelus elangnya pelan dan elang itu hanya bergerak-gerak geli. Ia menyadari ada sebuah tas dengan lambang Otogakure. "Musuh kita."

"Otogakure?!" Shomatsu kemudian berteriak kaget. Apa yang mungkin Otogakure sampaikan kepada Konoha?

Ia membuka tasnya dan ia melihat gulungan berwarna ungu dengan ujung masing-masing berwarna putih dan berikat warna emas. Sesaat gulungan itu sudah berada ditangannya,elang itu langsung melarikan diri pergi kembali.

"Hei, kenapa dia pergi?"

"Biarkan saja." jawab Koumi pelan atas reaksinya. "Orochimaru tidak bodoh. Jika ia terlalu lama menaruhnya disini, mungkin ia akan berakhir diberikan penanda oleh klan Aburame." jelasnya lagi sekali lagi.

Shomatsu mengangguk dengan cepat sedangkan Koumi mulai membaca dengan seksama. Tiap kata ia mulai cerna. Matanya melebar menyipit. Alisnya naik dan turun. Dan detakan jantungan makin cepat. Apapun isinya pasti itu sesuatu yang mengerikan. "Shomatsu, berikan ini kepada tuan Hokage. Surat ini sangat krusial jadi cepat kau sampaikan!"

Koumi mulai memasang wajah cemas sementara Shomatsu melakukan Shunshin ke tempat Hokage. Koumi hanya bisa menghela napasnya sedalam mungkin. "Ya ampun." dia kembali duduk di kursinya dan merobek kertas yang baru saja ia pakai untuk membuat tulisan kanji. Sekarang ia mulai mengambil lenbaran baru dan berpikir sesuatu.

Ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya kesana kemari. Tinta hitamnya mulai membentuk tulisan satu suku kata yang simpel. "Hi." gumamnya. Hi artinya api. "Api pasti akan menang melawan Suara."

* * *

Sakura berjalan semakin dekat menuju ruang pertemuan. Dan selama itu ia melihat beberapa sosok yang menggunakan ikat kepala Suna. Ia mulai merasakan Konoha semakin sempit. Semua desa sekarang sedang menuju Konoha untuk mencari perlindungan. Semua desa yang telah diduduki Orochimaru kecuali Konoha.

"Wow, lihat ikat kepala itu, semuanya Suna!" kata Chouji yang mulai mengunyah lagi sisa makanan miliknya.

"Hm, benar berarti yang dikatakan Sai." ujar Ino mengangguk.

"Apa katanya?" Sakura menaikan kedua alisnya.

"Menurut jaringan Ne, semua desa dan negara sedang kemari. Mereka semua mencari perlindungan dibawah Konoha dan Negara Api. Menurut rumor, mereka diusir dan ada juga yang bilang kalau Orochimaru sudah meratakan desa mereka dengan tanah!"

Sakura menutup mulutnya kaget. Sedangkan Chouji makin gila memakan makanannya. "Yang benar saja Ino, yang kita tahu hanya bahwa Orochimaru sudah menduduki empat dari lima desa terkuat." ucap Sakura yang bergetar.

"Ya! Itu benar!"

Ino menghela napasnya yang berat. " Contohnya, percaya atau tidak, Sai pernah berbicara denganku. Dia bilang padaku kalau Jinchuuriki Hachibi sudah tidak ada!"

Chouji makin menambah intensitas keripik per detik yang masuk kedalam kerongkongannya. Sedangkan Sakura makin tercengang. "Kau ini tukang gosip, Kau memang ahli menciptakan rumor."

"Betul!"

Kembali Ino hanya bisa memberi temannya helaan napas yang lebih berat. "Kan aku sudah bilang. Itu tergantung padamu mau percaya atau tidak."

Chouji dan Sakura keduanya mengerutkan dahi mereka. "Aku tidak percaya. Siapa juga yang bisa mengalahkannya?"

Ino menyilangkan tangannya sedangkan Chouji masih makan. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi kata Sai, semua ini ada hubungannya dengan perang." Sakura dan Chouji mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi yang benar saja." ucap Chouji yang sebagian makanannya masih di mulutnya. "Siapa pula yang bisa menghabisi Jinchuuriki seperti itu. Bagaimana juga dengan Hachibi? Bukankah kalau si Jinchuuriki mati, Bijuunya juga ikut mati?"

"Tunggu dulu." Sakura mamotong semua pembicaraan. "Naruto tidak pernah bilang soal hal ini. Kalau memang iya, dia pasti menceritakannya."

"Oh Sakura, aku yakin ini adalah rahasia tingkat SS. Naruto tidak bodoh untuk memberitahukannya kepadamu." jawabnya menyeringai.

"Tapi aku ini istrinya, aku berhak tahu segala hal!" teriaknya pelan.

"Aku sangat mengerti kau istri Hokage, tapi mungkin Naruto mengerti, ini bukan konsumsi milikmu. Apalagi kau sedang hamil. Mungkin dia memikirkan kalau saja kau tahu tentang hal ini, kau bisa menderita apa atau apalah." jawab Ino panjang dan lebar.

"Tapi kenapa juga Sai memberitahumu? Bukankah kau juga bilang sendiri, itu adalah sebuah rahasia tingkat SS?"

Ino mengusap punggung lehernya dan berkata sedikit gugup. "Hmm, yah aku menggunakan Shintensin. Aku sedikit memaksanya." lalu ia tertawa kecil.

Sakura memutar matanya dan mulai mengalihkan topik, "tapi kalau memang benar Orochimaru sudah menguasai dunia Shinobi hingga seperti itu dan jika benar dia ada hubungannya dengan kematian Jinchuuriki Hachibi yang kau katakan itu, Ino, rasanya dia sangat hebat sekali." Sakura mengatakannya dalam nada pelan. Ia melihat Ino hanya melihat terus ke depan tanpa memperdulikan pembicaraan Sakura.

"Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin hanya pesuruh Orochimaru sialan itu yang tahu. Buku Bingo milik kita tidak di perbaharui pada informasi tentang Orochimaru. Aku rasa dia menahan segala informasi tentang kekuatan dirinya. Tapi yang kita tahu juga, dia menggunakan tubuh Kabuto, jadi tidak terlalu sulit bagi kita."

Lalu Chouji mengepalkan bungkus bekas makanannya dan membuangnya serta berkata, "aku setuju. Dan ada lagi satu orang yang informasi pada Buku Bingo kita yang tidak diperbaharui." Chouji mengambil bungkus keempatnya untuk hari ini.

Kedua perempuan itu menengok bersamaan ke arah Chouji. "Siapa?" tanyanya spontan dan bersamaan. Keduanya terdengar seperti jeritan ingin tahu.

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Tentu saja Hokage kita, Rokudaime Hokage, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." kedua perempuan itu masih tidak mengerti ucapan Chouji.

"Apa maksudmu Chouji? Kau menuduh suamiku menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Sakura mulai merasa kesal dengan sikapnya dan mode membela suaminya berfungsi seketika.

"Iya! Apa kau menuduh Hokage kita membohongi kita selama ini?" jerit Ino.

Chouji tidak punya pilihan lain selain membungkus makanannya untuk sesaat dan menaruhnya di 'bagasi' istimewa miliknya. Sebelum berbicara ia sempat mengeluarkan helaan napas yang cukup kencang. "Maaf Sakura bukan maksudku, tapi apa kau tidak mencurigainya? Dan kau Ino apa kau juga mencurigainya?" keduanya makin kebingungan dan saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hmm, aku memang terkadang mencurigainya." ujar Sakura yang mengusap dagunya dan mengganti modenya menjadi mode berpikir orang _nerd_.

"Tepat. Sekarang, yang kita tahu Naruto adalah seorang Sage, Jinchuuriki, jago Kenjutsu, Taijutsu serta Fuuinjutsu. Tapi bagiku satu yang aneh bagiku adalah, dia bisa masterisasi lima elemen! Dan itu yang paling aku curigai." mereka berkata saling berbisik satu sama lain. Mereka tidak ingin pembicaraan mereka terdengar hingga menjadi sebuah rumor.

"Apa maksudmu, Chouji? Kau tahu semua orang punya potensi untuk memiliki transformasi chakra lima elemen." lanjut Ino pelan.

"Aku akan setuju dengan Ino." ia mengangguk sekali tapi kemudian ia menunjukkan keraguannya. "Tapi Chouji, Naruto pernah bilang itu adalah pekerjaan Kurama."

"Yah, aku juga akan sangat setuju dengan itu." ujar Ino.

Chouji kemudian menyipitkan matanya dan mulai berkata lagi. "Omong kosong Sakura. Kyuubi no Kitsune atau biasa kita menyebutnya Kurama hanya memiliki dua macam transfomasi alam, Fuuton dan Katon. Rasenshuriken adalah salah satu bentuknya begitu juga Gouka miliknya. Dan dari yang aku baca dari buku, Bijuu tidak akan memberinya kemudahan dalam masterisasi lima elemen."

Kedua wanita itu makin melebar luas bola matanya. "Sebagai contoh, tuan Bee. Dia sudah berteman dengan Ushi Oni, Hachibi alias Gyuuki sudah sangat lama. Tapi kau lihat sendiri, dia masih terpaku kepada gaya bertarungnya sendiri, dengan elemen petir dan sedikit Kenjutsu. Dan jika memang Bijuu dapat membuka lima elemen itu, kenapa dia tidak mempelajarinya?"

Semuanya mulai masuk akal. Bee memang seorang Jinchuuriki tapi tidak memasteri kelima elemen seperti Naruto. "Harusnya jika memang Bijuu benar-benar membuat si Jinchuuriki memiliki kelima elemen itu, hal yang sama harusnya terjadi kepada, Yugito, Utakata, Han, Yagura, Roshi dan Fuu. Tapi nyatanya tidak." jelas Chouji yang matanya masih sipit.

Ino dan Sakura berkedip-kedip. "Semua yang kau katakan masuk akal, Chouji. Tapi apa sebenarnya yang disembunyikan Naruto?"

"Iya! Dan sejak kapan kau bisa mengetahui semua ini? Apa kau menguntit Naruto?" Ino malah bertanya sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

Chouji kemudian menyilangkan tangannya dengan santai dan rileks. "Itu yang aku tahu dari catatan tuan Bee, juga tentu saja dengan catatan dari istri Yondaime, Uzumaki Kushina dan istri Shodaime, Uzumaki Mito yang pernah menjadi Jinchuuriki dari Kurama."

"Lalu?" tanya kedua wanita itu bersamaan.

"Hasilnya sama dengan Jinchuuriki lainnya. Mereka tidak pernah memasteri kelima elemen. Mito dan Kushina hanya hebat menggunakan Kenjutsu dan Fuuinjutsu, sama seperti klan Uzumaki biasa, namun yang membedakan hanya jumlah chakranya yang super akibat Kurama."

Lalu Ino mencoba memotong, "lalu kalau bukan karena Bijuu, karena apa? Satu-satunya yang kita tahu, Naruto pernah meninggalkan Konoha selama lima tahun, dan juga kita tahu setelah dia kembali, dia membuat kemajuan yang cukup tinggi, benarkan Sakura?"

Ino yang makin tertarik hanya membuat Sakura mengangguk cepat. "Itu benar. Lima tahun, dia memasteri lima elemen, mempersempurnakan kontrol chakranya, serta memasteri teknik penyegelan, Fuuinjutsu, teknik pedang Kenjutsu serta bela diri Taijutsu." kata Sakura menjelaskan. "Tapi, yang aku masih bingung, dia tidak bisa Genjutsu."

Chouji mengambil keripiknya kembali dan mulai berkata ditengah penjelasannya. "Itu juga yang aku bingung. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi semua itu semakin tidak masuk akal. Kyuubi maksudku Kurama itu terdiri juga atas chakra Yin, tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa melakukan Genjutsu?"

Sakura dan Ino mulai menyadarinya. Sakura sebagai ninja medis harus mengetahui itu. "Chouji, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan Genjutsu. Aku tahu benar dia. Dia bahkan saat berlatih denganku, dia tidak pernah melakukan Genjutsu."

"Aku mengerti." Chouji mengangguk serius. "Makanya, itu adalah anomali dari tesis milikku." Chouji masih mengunya keripiknya berkali-kali.

"Anomali?!" kedua perempuan itu melebarkan matanya karena bingung. Chouji tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya.

"Benar."

"Lalu apa asumsimu?" tanya Sakura simpel.

"Aku masih menyebutnya anomali, jadi aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Tapi! Sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang mengetahui Naruto sebenarnya!" Chouji menyatakannya dengan keyakinan yang tinggi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar yakin Naruto sedang menyembunyikan sebuah kekuatan yang sangat hebat dan super.

"Siapa? Sebutkan Chouji. Aku tidak akan membeberkannya atau menyebar luaskan." siapa juga yang akan percaya kalau Ino berkata seperti itu. Jelas mulutnya paling bocor dan paling ember di seluruh dunia Shinobi.

"Hmm, benar. Aku rasa aku juga perlu tahu. Siapa tahu aku akan mengetahuinya." Sakura mendehem dan wajahnya makin serius mendengarkan Chouji. Tapi tiba-tiba, impuls listrik mengenai lobus frontalis otaknya. "Tunggu, aku tahu orangnya."

Chouji menyeringai sedangkan Ino sweatdrop. "Uchiha Sasuke dan Nara Shikamaru. Dua orang kepercayaan Hokage. Kepala dan pemimpin tertinggi ANBU serta asisten Hokage." Chouji mengatakannya dengan pelan, mencoba menjelaskan ke Ino sosok yang diketahui Sakura.

"Sasuke dan Shikamaru? Mereka tahu apa kekuatan Naruto yang sebenarnya?" jerit Ino dengan kencang hingga semua orang menengok ke arahnya.

"Ssh!" Sakura mencoba mencekik leher Ino sedangkan Chouji langsung menekan kepalanya menunduk kebawah. "Jangan terlalu kencang!"

"Lepaskan!" Ino hanya bisa menggerutu kesal akibatnya. Lalu dengan cepat mereka kembali berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Tapi kenapa Sasuke dan Shika? Dan kenapa juga kau tidak tahu, Sakura? Sungguh suami yang aneh." Ino menggelengkan kepalaya.

"Benar, dia memang aneh. Dia hanya memberitahu kepada temannya tapi tidak istrinya." _Apa yang kau sembunyikan, Naruto? Kenapa juga kau tidak pernah bicara tentang hal ini?_ Dia menundukkan kepalanya sejenak dan berpikir..

"Yang aku tahu, mereka selalu berkata sesuatu tentang 'itu.' Hal itu yang membuatku curiga kalau Naruto.." dia mulai memelankan bicaranya.

"Naruto punya apa?" Ino semakin ingin tahu.

"Itu, anu.. mm.." Chouji mulai menggaruk kepalanya dan mengusap punggung lehernya sendiri. Rasanya akan merepotkan jika mengucapkan disini. Daripada mengatakannya, dia malah mengambil kembali segenggaman keripiknya dan mulai memakannya lagi.

"Ya ampun Chouji! Katakan!" Ino makin diambil alih oleh sifat tidak sabarannya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap kedua temannya. Lensa matanya mulai kehilangan fokus karena memikirkan Naruto. _Apa ini alasan kenapa kita berperang? Apa ini alasan Orochimaru ingin menghabisi Naruto? Apa semua karena kekuatan? Apa Orochimaru menganggapnya ancaman?_ Pikirnya. Wajahnya semakin tertunduk dan tertunduk.

Chouji mengambil napas dalam membuat wajah Sakura kembali naik. "Mata Samsara." kedua wanita itu kebingungan dengan konotasi Chouji.

"Mata Samsara? Apa itu?" keduanya bertanya bergantian.

"Biar aku ejakan untuk kalian." bibir Chouji mulai bergerak dan pada awalnya ia membentuk huruf R. Lalu huruf I dan diikuti double N serta E. Tapi sebelum semua percakapan mereka selesai. Seseorang dengan make up, dan dua perempuan yang masing-masing berambut pirang dan coklat sedang berjalan menghampiri kelompok tiga orang itu.

"Hei Ino, Sakura, Chouji!" kata si perempuan pirang itu sambil memberi lambaian tangan. Ketiga orang itu seketika naik bulu kuduknya.

"H-hai Temari." balas Ino yang bergetar akibatnya. _Hampir saja._

Sedangkan wajah Sakura masih biasa meskipun ia sempat kaget. "Hai Temari, uh.." Chouji membalasnya dan sambil memegang makanannya.

Wajah Sakura yang diam tak berekspresi akhirnya menemukan semangatnya kembali. "Kankurou? Matsuri?" ia mengenali dua sosok yang mendampingi Temari. Adiknya dan adik iparnya. Sakura memberi Matsuri pelukan ringan. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengganjal saat memeluk Matsuri. Sesuatu yang menggembung.

"Sakura, lama tidak jumpa." ujar Matsuri yang terlihat lemas. Dirinya bukan lemas gara-gara dipeluk, tapi gara-gara sesuatu.

"Ada apa? Apa aku memeluk terlalu kencang? Dimana Gaara?" Sakura menengok sana-sini tapi tidak menemukan Kazekage.

Wajah Kankurou, Temari, dan Matsuri seketika jatuh. Dan mereka tampak sedih sekali. _Sesuatu pasti terjadi._ Suasana semakin senyap ketika kedua belah pihak tidak berkata satu sama lain dan ini saat Ino dan chouji memecah ketenangan.

"Iya, kemana si rambut merah menyeramkan itu?" Chouji bertanya sedikit menggoda. Hubungan mereka mungkin cukup baik.

"Hei Chouji, dia itu Kazekage tahu!" jerit si poni.

"Sudah tidak apa." Matsuri mulai berkata pelan sedangkan Ino yang baru menonjok Chouji akhirnya tertahan. "Haruskah mereka tahu, kak?" tanyanya kepada kedua kakak iparnya, Kankurou dan Temari bersamaan. Kankurou dan Temari memberinya senyum ringan dan mengangguk sekali. "Kau bisa merasakannya, Sakura? Kau ini kan ninja medis."

_Tidak mungkin!_ Matanya melebar ketika Matsuri memberinya petunjuk. "K-kau hamil?" Matsuri kembali tersenyum tipis dan mengelus perutnya yang cukup.. Mengembang. "Ya ampun! Sudah berapa bulan? Empat bulan?"

"Kau bisa mengetahuinya, kan?" Matsuri kembali turun emosinya dan menunjukkan ketidak semangatannya. Sakura yang menyadari itu. Kembali menanyakan soal Gaara tapi kembali ditanggapi dengan emosi yang sama. Berkabung. "Sakura, aku dengar kau juga sedang hamil tiga minggu, apa itu benar?" ujar Matsuri dengan wajah yang datar.

"Benar, dan pasti Temari sumbernya, hah?"

Keduanya sibuk berbicara dengan Chouji dan Ino yang sedang memperhatikan kedua _first lady_ saling berbicara.

"Aku turut senang, Sakura. Tapi aku benar-benar iri." Matsuri mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah dan todak melihat ke wajah Sakura.

"Kenapa kau harus iri? Kau punya Gaara dan calon anak serta kakak iparmu, kan?" Sakura sepertinya masih belum mengerti kalau Gaara sudah tidak ada.

"Justru itu!" Matsuri berteriak. "Gaara.. Sabaku no Gaara sudah tidak ada! Tidak ada!" Sakura, Ino, dan Chouji tiba-tiba diam tidak bergerak dan tidak juga berkata. Bahkan sampai bungkusan plastik makanan Chouji sampai jatuh ke tanah.

"A-apa maksudmu tidak ada?"

"Kau bercanda, hah?"

"Matsuri, apa itu benar?" tanya Ino, Chouji dan Sakura berurutan. Ketiganya melihat Temari dan Kankurou yang dari awal sudah diam sejak Sakura membawa topik sang Kazekage. Wajah mereka tidak sanggup lagi menahan kesedihan hingga mereka menangis.

"Kau lihat kakak-kakak iparku? Kau lihat? Mereka menangis.." Matsuri mengatakannya ditengah-tengah dirinya yang saat itu sedang terisak. Dan hal ini hanya membuat tiga ninja Konoha itu makin tercengang. "Gaara meninggalkanku bersama anaknya yang belum lahir."

Sakura semakin terpojok dengan emosi takut. Pikiran Sakura mulai ngawur. Ia berpikir jika hal sama akan menimpanya. Hingga sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Matsuri, bagaimana dia meninggalkanmu?"

Bagaimana Gaara disaat terakhirnya bersama rakyat Suna? Dan Chouji, apa dia benar-benar mengetahui kekuatan sebenarnya dari Naruto sama seperti Shikamaru dan Sasuke, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan motif Orochimaru mengadakan perang melawan Konoha dan sekutunya? Padahal yang Orochimaru inginkan hanya melihat Konoha hancur apalagi dengan Rinnegannya pekerjaannya akan semakin mudah. Selanjutnya di chapter tujuh belas!

* * *

**Cuuut! Itu dia chapter tujuh belas! Semakin Cheesy, semakin tidak jelas? Yaah, emang cerita ini udah emang seharusnya gini. Cerita seolah menulis sendiri. Idenya keluar gitu aja. Semuanya bakalan menuju Strong Naruto dan Strong Orochimaru. Semuanya akan bertahap dibongkar tentang kekuatan Naruto yang sebenarnya, tapi buat chapter berikutnya fokus dulu sama Gaara.**

**Oke, pertama, DeathCheater mau minta maaf karena udah PHP gara-gara bilang update dua minggu lagi. Tapi ternyata, malah libur. Sekolah emang aneh.. Anyways, tetap baca dan tetap review, karena DeathCheater butuh support dan saran serta kritikan dari readers! Dan update berikutnya ketika hari terakhir Weekend, oke? (Semakin banyak review, semakin kilat, updatenya!) **

**Terakhir, maafkan fic ini yang masih banyak salah kata dan maaf juga fic ini yang tidak sempurna karena sempurna hanya milik Tuhan dan Andra and The Backbone.**

**Keep cool, Im out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ollo! Udah lewat akhir weekend? Heheh, ini dia chapter tujuh belas! Langsung aja kita ke cerita, oke?**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Matsuri, bagaimana dia meninggalkanmu?" Sakura menunjukkan keseriusan dalam pertanyaannya. Ada satu alasan pasti kenapa ia bertanya seperti ini. Dan alasan itu, agar suaminya sendiri tidak masuk kedalam lubang yang dimasuki Gaara. Mata hijaunya berusaha menatap dalam mata temannya. Ia mencoba meresapi dan menghayati juga.

Matsuri menaikkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi terus terisak. Topik Gaara masih sensitif baginya. Ditinggalkan oleh lelaki yang menghamilinya dan meninggalkan warisannya, sungguh menyedihkan. Kelak, anak itu tidak akan tahu siapa ayahnya. Ibunya hanya akan bercerita seberapa hebat ayahnya dan seberapa tangguhnya dia.

"Sakura," Ino memenggang pundak Sakura dengan penuh cengkaraman yang kuat. Sakura secepat kilat memindahkan pandangannya ke si poni Yamanaka. "Sudahlah, mungkin bukan saat yang bagus untuk bertanya soal itu. Mungkin lain kali?"

Sakura mengambil napas panjang dan menggerakkan punggungnya, membuat tangan Ino melepaskan dirinya dari pundak Sakura secara spontan. "Tidak bisa, Ino." tatapannya langsung dikembalikan kepada Matsuri. "Apapun yang Gaara lawan, pasti akan Naruto lawan. Di perang ini, bisa saja itu terjadi." mata Sakura berkelit lemah karena air mata mulai sedikit-sedikit membasahi matanya.

Lalu Ino kembali memotong, "aku tahu itu, tapi-"

Ino yang berkata tapi langsung ditepis oleh Sakura. "Tak bisa kau lihat ini lebih serius?! Kau tidak tahu yang kau lawan! Dan kau menyuruhku untuk meminta waktu lain?!" tensinya mulai menaik. "Tidak ada waktu lagi! Ya kita tahu itu Orochimaru, tapi-"

Kankurou dengan cepat sigap menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. "Orochimaru? Ada apa dengan Orochimaru? Apa dia dibalik serangan ini? Tapi bagaimana?" Kankurou langsung berbalik arah ke kakaknya. "Kakak! Kau tidak bilang!"

Temari menyilangkan tangannya dan menoleh menjauh. "Huh, kau bilang itu sekelompok pasukan Otogakure dan Edo Tensei. Jadi aku pikir kau sudah tahu kalau dalangnya adalah Orochimaru!" dia mendengus ke adiknya sendiri.

"Keh, setidaknya kau beberkan sedikit! Aku sama sekali tidak punya pemikiran kalau itu Orochimaru!" geramnya. _Bodoh.. _Gumam Temari dalam pikirannya.

Sedang disatu sisi tanpa mempedulikan semuanya, Chouji terus melahap dan mengunyah dan menelan makanannya dan masih memikirkan soal Mata Samsara. _Tapi aku yakin, walaupun begitu, Naruto tidak akan berakhir seperti Gaara. Mata Samsara itu, aku sangat yakin._ Ia memikirkan terus hingga matanya yang sipit makin menyipit.

"Sakura, aku tahu kalau semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru. Tapi aku akan menceritakan saat terakhir Gaara bersamaku dan Suna dihari terakhirnya." Matsuri mengatakannya dan dan rasa sedih yang mendalam mulai menjalar disetiap arteri dan vena miliknya.

"Matsuri! Kau tahu?!" Kankurou berkeringat dingin. Diantara mereka semua yang tidak tahu hanya si bodoh tukang dandan dan pemain boneka.

"Matsuri.." gumam Sakura dan lalu ketiga ninja Konoha yang belum tahu mulai memperhatikan setiap suku kata, tanda baca, dan kalimat serta kata.

* * *

**Flashback**

Sunagakure no Sato, sekitar satu minggu lalu.

Seperti biasa, bangunan pasir yang membumbung mulai terkikis oleh angin. Angin di Suna terkenal sangat kuat, oleh karena itu Suna berada diatas negara Angin, Kaze no Kuni. Ditambah matahari yang tinggi makin menambah suasana gurun yang sangat panas. Tapi untungnya saat itu musim semi. Bunga lili gurun mulai mekar. Setidaknya gurun tidak lagi hampa.

Sementara itu di sebuah bangunan berbentuk mirip teko atau bejana dengan tulisan 'Kaze' di tengahnya, seseorang terkuat nomor satu di Suna sedang duduk dan memegang cangkir putih. Ia sedang tersenyum sendiri. Apa dia gila? Tidak, dia sedang senang.

Sabaku no Gaara sedang senang. Kazekage itu sangat senang. Karena, "Gaara!" teriak perempuan dari luar yang melesat menuju ke ruang kantornya.

"Ada apa?" wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Tidak menunjukkan emosi yang signifikan. Ia mengenali sosok itu. Dia, seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung dua bulan dan dua minggu. Seorang yang akan membawa segala warisan dirinya. "Matsuri?"

Gaara melihatnya khawatir karena akhir-akhir ini Matsuri sedang mencapai saat-saat puncak dari _swing mood_-nya. Maklum saja orang hamil. "Kenapa kau mengerutkan dahimu? Salah jika istrimu yang sedang mengandung mengunjungi suaminya?!"

Tidak memperdulikannya, Gaara menaikkan alisnya dan bibirnya berkedut sendirinya. Sedikit kesal dengan aksinya tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia istrinya dan dia sedang mengandung anaknya. Apalagi dia mirip Karura, ibu Gaara.

"Apa aku pernah bilang, kau mirip ibuku?" tanya Gaara yang tersenyum. Pertanyaannya malah dibalas kelitan dari sebelah alis dari Matsuri.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya ratusan juta kali!"

Gaara mendengus. Memang dia selalu membicarakan ibunya. Rambutnya sama-sama coklat, namun hanya satu yang membedakannya. Karura memiliki warna mata nila sedangkan Matsuri memiliki mata dengan iris hitam pekat. Namun satu yang ia suka dari Matsuri, dia sangat peduli, baik, dan perhatian kepada keluarganya sama seperti ibu mertuanya yang sudah lama meninggal.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Matsuri.."

Matsuri bertolak pinggang dan memutar matanya. "Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya," lalu ia menaruh telunjuknya di pipinya dan menengok ke arah langit-langit, "apa kau mau mengantarku, ke Konoha? Aku ingin ke Ichiraku!"

Nah lho. Gaara langsung melebarkan tatapan matanya dan seketika berkeringat dingin melihat tingkah istrinya yang benar-benar mengidam. Tapi kenapa Ichiraku? "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin ramen Ichiraku? Kau tahu disini juga banyak kedai ramen." balasnya dengan nada super monoton.

Lalu Matsuri menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, bersiap untuk berteriak lagi. "Untuk kesekian kalinya, Gaara! Turuti kemauan istrimu! Apa kau mau anakmu kelak jadi tukang _ngencés?_" Gaara menggigit bibirnya sendiri. _Sudah cukup teriakan untuk hari ini. Aku rasa dia benar-benar harus dibawa ke Konoha. Naruto kau sialan, semua ini karena kau!_ Pikir Gaara yang mulai mencetak huruf 'x' di pelipis kirinya.

"Baik-baik, aku akan membawamu kesana, tapi kau tahu itu butuh waktu selama tujuh haru untuk mencapai tempat itu." memang benar, jarang antara Suna dan Konoha itu ratusan mil. Tapi jika dia Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, dia tinggal gunakan Hiraishin. Atau cara kedua dengan berjalan-jalan menggunakan pasir.

"Aku tidak peduli!" sentak Matsuri. Ia melepaskan hentakan tangannya ke meja Kazekage. Merepotkan? Pasti.

"Tidak bisa ditunda, hah? Baiklah kalau begitu." Gaara segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan Matsuri menjerit senang.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita berkemas dan berangkat sekarang?" Matsuri bersenandung tidak jelas mengekspresikan kesenangannya. Dia berjalan keluar dan kemudian seseorang tampak tergesa berlari membawa sesuatu untuk disampaikan ke Kazekage.

"Tuan Kazekage, tuan Kazekage!"

Orang itu terus berteriak selagi ia terus berlari menuju ruangan Kazekage. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh lorong dan ruang dan aula.

"Matsuri, siapa itu?" ia bertanya kepada istrinya yang spontan membukakan pintunya dan orang itu semakin sprint mendekat ke ruangan Kazekage. Pintu yang dibukanya tiba-tiba langsung digedor dan orang tersebut masuk sambil terengah-engah. Paru-parunya memjnta oksigen lebih banyak.

"Wow wow, tarik napas." Matsu memintanya melakukannnya dan orang itu seketika memnumpukan tangannya di lututnya dan membungkuk sambil melaksanakan instruksi Matsuri. "Sekarang, lepaskan." dia terus menglanginya berkali-kali.

"Nishida? Ada apa? Kenapa begitu tergesa-gesa?" orang yang berlari itu Nishida, seorang _runner_. Dia seharusnya menjaga gerbang depan Sunagakure, tapi apa yang ia bawa sepertinya sesuatu tentang gerbang depan juga.

"Tuan.. anda.. harus melihat.. ini.." Nishida sesegera mungkin menyerahkan kertas yang terkuwel sedikit berantakan akibatnya.

"Setidaknya bernapaslah dulu, baru kau berikan laporan ini." wajahnya yang tidak berubah tidak menunjukkan kemarahan. Kazekage yang sangat sabar. Lalu ia yang disodorkan laporan itu dengan tenang melihat serangkaian gambar yang diambil beberapa saat lalu dari gerbang utama desa Suna. Alis matanya naik turun melihatnya.

Melihatnya begitu, Matsuri segera menghampiri meja Gaara. Ia melihatnya bersama Gaara. "Gaara, apa ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah foto yang memperlihatkan kerumunan ninja dengan ikat kepala not.

"Otogakure?" ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Benar, tuan." Nishida masih sedikit terengah dan napasnya masih berat. "Mereka datang menyatakan perang, tuan." kali ini ia menyatakannya tenang.

Kazekage itu mendengus, sedangkan istrinya menutup mulutnya yang terkaget. "Ini invasi, bukan peperangan. Lagi pula, siapa pemimpinnya?"

Nishida menggelengkan kepalanya tidak tahu. "Kami tidak tahu, tuan. Tapi mereka memang mengatas namakan Otogakure. Mereka juga bilang ini adalah perintah dari seseorang yang bernama Kabuto."

Mata Kazekage itu sekali lagi makin terbuka lebar. _Bagaimana? Izanami terpatahkan?!_ Pikirnya yang mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Istrinya malah semakin kaget dan takut.

"Gaara, kenapa Kabuto itu masih ada? Aku pikir dia sudah mati?" Matsuri menanyakannya hal itu, tapi kemudian malah dibalas segel tangan.

Ia memulai dengan segel ular dan berakhir dengansegel monyet. Lalu pasir dari gentong miliknya keluar beberapa dan menusukkannya ke daerah otak bagian lobus oksipitalis yang merupakan pusat penglihatan. Matsuri tahu teknik ini. _Gaara?_ Lalu pasir itu mengalir terus menjauh keluar dari kantor Kazekage melalui jendela, melewati jalan utama, hingga ke depan gerbang.

Di depan gerbang sendiri, pasir itu membentuk sesuatu yang sperikal. Kira-kira pasir sperikal itu berdiameter satu meter. Pasir itu semakin membentuk hingga menjadi "mata ketiga" milik Kazekage yang terkenal. "Daisan no Me." gumamnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Gaara?" tanya istrinya yang ingin tahu. Sedangkan disatu sisi Gaara sedang mencoba menghubungkan tiap sistem sarafnya ke mata ketiga miliknya. Inilah keistimewaannya, mata ketiga. Ia mampu melihat segalanya melalui mata ketiganya.

_Apa-apaan ini? _Ia bergetar melihat pemandangan dari matanya. Ia melihat semua penjaga pos terdepan sudah tergolek tidak bernyawa semua. Terlebih, dia melihat kesana-kemari melalui mata ketiganya. Banyak katana dan tantou yang tertancap ke pasir, tapi lebih banyak lagi yang mendarat ditubuh para Shinobi dan Kunoichi penjaga gerbang utama.

Kembali setelah ia melihat keadaan sekitar, mata ketiganya menoleh jauh kedepan dan difokuskan jauh. Ia melihat bendera Otogakure berkibar ditangan para ninja yang berikat kepala begitu juga. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya, kuantitas tidak akan berefek hebat pada ninja Sunagakure.

Malah ia memperhatikan lebih ke arah satu orang dengan jubah dan tutup kepala berwarna merah yang sedang terdiam dan menjulur-julurkan lidahnya. Di dekatnya ia melihat seekor ular yang mengikutinya, seekor ular ungu. Ia menatap dalam ke orang itu dan ia merubah pandangannya jadi pemindai chakra. _Hmm, ini aneh.. chakranya berkumpul disatu titik. Apa ini-_

Dan observasinya terpotong ketika, Matsuri menyentaknya. "Gaara! Apa yang kau lihat?! Cepat beritahu aku!"

Gaara yang bergetar sekaligus takut memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk berbicara. "C-cepat evakuasi tetua dan p-penduduk."

"Tapi, Gaara. Kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba Gaara berteriak. "Apa kau tidak dengar, Matsuri?! Cepat evakuasi semua tetua dan desa!" Gaara kemudian menghembaskan tangannya ke meja mahoni miliknya.

"Tapi-" bahkan ia belum sempat untuk menaikkan telunjuknya, kembali ia disela oleh Gaara.

"Tidak ada tapi, Matsuri. Sekarang cepat, pergi beritahu Kankurou untuk bertemu denganku di gerbang belakang dalam tiga jam!" Kazekage itu terpaksa menyentak istrinya yang sedang hamil dua bulan lebih. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Nishida. "Sekarang, kau beritahu Baki untuk datang ke gerbang utama sekarang!"

Nishida membungkuk sekali dengan sopan dan berlari menghilang. Berbeda dengan Nishida, Matsuri masih terdiam tidak bergerak di depan meja Kazekage. Wajahnya menggelap dan makin gelap sesaat ia terus menurunkan kepalanya.

Melihatnya begitu, akhirnya Gaara merespon. "Ada apa lagi? Bukankah aku sudah beri kau tugas?" Matsuri mengeluarkan sedikit demi sedikit air matanya. "Cepat pergi Matsuri dan beritahu. Kita harus bergerak cepat!"

Matsuri lalu berbicara. "Kenapa kau tidak beritahu dulu kepadaku? Agar aku bisa tenang?" wajahnya masih melihat ubin tanah. Ia tidak mau dulu melihat wajah Kazekage.

"Tidak bisa Matsuri. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau tahu." Gaara menoleh keluar jendela dan berkata kembali. "Aku tidak ingin ini merusak perasaanmu," ia menghentikan sesaat dan tersenyum, "kita ingin ke Konoha, kan? Kalau begitu kita akan kesana sekarang."

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud!" ia mengepalkan tangannya dan menaruhnya di dadanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi dan melihatnya dengan mata berlinang cairan. "Jangan membodohiku. Kita tidak akan pergi sebelum aku benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang terjadi!"

* * *

Sementara itu diluar gerbang desa.

Pria bertudung merah dengan jubah juga berwarna merah sedang menyeringai. Dan seringaiannya ditujukan ke arah Suna. Ia berkali-kali mengeluarkankan lidahnya yang penuh lidah dan memasukkannya kembali. Sedangkan kacamatanya yang sangat bukat memantulkan segala cahaya kembali.

Cuaca sangat aneh. Beberapa menit lalu cuaca sangat terik namun bersahabat dengan sedikit awan dan angin yang minim. Tapi seketika berubah ketika orang ini datang bersama pasukannya. Dibelakangnya, ada sekitar seribu orang dengan pakaian tidak beraturan. Diantaranya memegang katana dan tantou. Ada juga yang membawa palu dan kapak.

"Cuacanya pas sekali." kata pemimpin pasukan itu yang bertudung merah. Tatapannya jauh ke dalam desa yang sembilan puluh sembilan persennya pasir. Ular dibelakangnya yang berwarna putih mendesis pada setiap pembicaraannya.

"Kabuto, kau sudah bereskan gerbang utama?" tanya seseorang yang berpakaian mirip sepertinya tapi ia diikuti oleh ular ungu.

"Semua sudah dihabisi tuan.." ia tertawa jahat.

"Bagus." ia tersenyum sesaat dan mengalih pandangannya jauh kedepan dengan tangan yang menyilang didepannya. "Sekarang apa yang kita punya?" Kabuto berbalik arah dan melihat ratusan ninja itu.

"Tujuh ratus lima puluh ninja, ditambah.." Kabuto menahan sejenak perkataannya dan melakukan beberapa segel tangan khas. "Kuchiyose!" lalu pola hitam muncul didepannya. Sepuluh asap besar yang menggumpal muncul dan perlahan menghilang. Orang yang mirip Kabuto menaikkan sedikit alisnya tapi tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya. "Sepuluh klon Manda." katanya menyeringai.

"Oh." pria itu hanya berkata demikian. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Kabuto menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena melihat orang yang mirip dengannya, tidak terkesan. "Tunggu sampai kau melihat yang satu ini." kembali ia lakukan segel yang sama tetapi dengan akhiran yang berbeda. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"

Kembali ada asap yang keluar tiba-tiba dari hentakan tangan Kabuto ke tanah. Kali ini lebih sedikit, hanya sekitar tujuh asap yanh keluar.

"Apa kali ini, Kabuto? Tujuh Shinobi berpedang dari Kiri?" dirinya masih belum terkesan sama sekali. Mata Kabuto berkedut dan matanya menyipit.

Di depan Kabuto muncul dari asap tujuh orang dengan penampilan berbeda. Tapi semuanya sama-sama memegang pedang. "Ameyuri Ringo, Suikazan Fuguki, Houzuki Mangetsu, Akebino Jinin, Momochi Zabuza, Munashi Jinpachi, dan Kushimaru Kuriare." gumam Kabuto pelan. Semuanya masih berada dalam peti matinya dengan kepala yang menunduk.

"Kau mengikat sifatnya, Kabuto?" kata pria itu kalem.

"Tidak."

"Oh."

"Kau tidak bertanya, tuan?" lanjutnya menyeringai sedikit.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah tahu. Tapi semua itu belum cukup." pria itu lalu menggulung lengan bajunya yang sangat panjang. Dan melakukan segel seperti yang dilakukan Kabuto.

"Apanya yang tidak cukup?"

Tanpa menghiraukannya, pria itu lanjut melakukannya lagi dan melempar telapak tangannya ke tanah. Kemudian muncul semacam pola yang berbeda sedikit dengan Kabuto. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"

Puff!

Kemudian bagian depan pria itu mulai meledak dan mengeluarkan asap putih yang sama. Lalu muncul sebuah peti mati kayu dengan ukuran tiga kali satu meter.

Kriek

Perlahan peti itu membuka sendirinya. Kabuto sweatdrop berkali-kali menunggu siapa sosok Edo Tensei yang dikeluarkan tuannya. Sesaat peti itu terbuka, debu mulai berterbangan karena tekanan yang tiba-tiba berubah. Debu koloid itu perlahan memudar dan menunjukkan siapa sosok itu. Kabuto menaikan alisnya karena terkejut..

"Terkejut hah?" ia menyindir Kabuto. Ia menyindir seolah membangkitkan tujuh Shinobi tidak sebanding dengan Edo Tensei miliknya.

"Tapi bagaimana?" Kabuto tetap berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Tidak perlu menyembunyikan rasa terkejutmu." dengusnya. Ia cukup hebat hingga bisa merasakan emosi seseorang. "Biar aku luruskan, Kabuto." ia menahan sedikit kalimatnya. Matanya terbuka lebar dalam keterkejutan yang sama seperti Kabuto. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu, Kabuto."

Kabuto lalu membenarkan kacamatanya dan tersenyum jahat didalam penutup kepalanya dan mengangguk seolah mengerti maksudnya. Lalu dia meloncat menjauh dalam satu kilatan bayangan merah dirinya.

Di kejauhan, tiba-tiba Kabuto menunjukkan dirinya. "Hm, Daisan no Me?" ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Ide bagus, tuan Kazekage." Kabuto tahu ia selama ini sedang diamati oleh mata ketiga milik Kazekage. Itulah alasan kenapa ia mengangguk. Ia lalu mengalirkan chakra biru miliknya tepat ke ujung tangan kanannya dan memotong untaian syaraf yang mengarah ke otak bagian belakang Kazekage.

"Che, itu terlalu mudah!" ia menyeka mulutnya sendiri karena terlalu teriknya cuaca di Sunagakure.

Kemudian.

"Sudah tuan Orochimaru." lapornya setelah ia menghancurkan mata ketiga.

Orochimaru lalu tersenyum menyeringai. "Bagus."

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan, tuan?"

"Lakukan penyerangan.." ujarnya pelan yang kemudian langsung ditanggapi dengan lidah yang keluar dari Kabuto.

* * *

Kembali ke ruangan Kazekage.

"!" Mata Kazekage itu tiba-tiba terbuka lebar karena merasakan rasa sakit yang lumayan membuatnya mengerang. Ia langsung merasakan sesuatu di lobus oksipitalisnya terasa rusak. Sesuatu dari syaraf matanya telah terputus.

"Ada apa, Gaara? Apa yang kau lihat?" Matsuri semakin takut melihat suaminya yang mengepalkan tangan menahan rasa sakit.

"Tidak. Daisan no Me dihancurkan." katanya kalem.

Jauh dalam otak bagian belakangnya mulai mengakibatkan Gaara sendiri mengalami migrain. Pemutusan secara paksa Mata Ketiga akan memberikan impuls tersendiri dari syaraf optik di Mata Ketiga dan mengirimnya ke syaraf pusat. Apalagi setelah itu matanya sedikit berkunang karena mengaktifkan tiga penglihatan sekaligus.

"Gaara! Apa yang kau lihat?!" istri membentak memaksanya untuk memberitahu. Tapi kemudian Kazekage duduk dan menumpukan sikunya diatas mejanya.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau mengerti, Matsuri." ia menutup matanya pelan yang berkunang dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Apanya yang tidak bisa aku mengerti?! Aku mengerti siapa kau, aku mengerti siapa diriku, aku mengerti siapa kakakmu, aku juga mengerti siapa orang tuamu!"

Gaara berusaha tenang dengan ucapan istrinya. "Lalu kau mengerti siapa Suna?" Matsuri yang dari tadi menyebutkan bahwa dia orang pengertian, akhirnya menaikkan alisnya hingga dahinya mengkerut.

Ia membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk berargumen lagi, tapi Gaara menyelanya. "Apa kau mengerti siapa Kazekage?"

Gigi Matsuri saling beradu karena kesal. "Suna bukan 'siapa' tapi desa!" ia kemudian menurunkan suaranya dan kembali berkata, "Kazekage bukan 'siapa' tapi figur!"

"Dan apakah kau tahu, figur dan desa saling berkaitan?" mulai kata-kata bijak Gaara keluar.

"Tapi kau Gaara! Kau itu 'siapa' dan bukan figur!"

"Tentu aku figur, bukan 'siapa.' Aku adalah Kazekage. Dan aku seorang figur."

"Kau.. 'siapa' untukku."

Gaara mulai berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan pelan. Sendal ninjanya bergesek dengan bangunan yang berbahan dasar pasir itu. "Matsuri.." ia berjalan semakin dekat dan melebarkan sedikit tangannya. Ia memeluknya dengan pelukan penuh cinta. Hal ini membuat Matsuri melebarkan pupilnya.

"Gaara?"

"Dengar Matsuri, kau tidak akan dalam argumen kali ini." ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. "Tapi aku akan katakan ini." ia meraih belakang kepala istrinya dan menekannya semakin dekat dengan dadanya. "Aku akan selalu jadi 'siapa' bagimu dan figur bagi desa."

Matsuri kembali menangis dan mengkuwal setelan merah Kazekage. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan keduanya bersamaan."

"Matsuri, kau sepertinya sudah mengerti apa konsep figur dan 'siapa' dengan benar." bisiknya pelan tepat di depan telinganya.

"Hah?"

"Para tetua pasti akan memilih orang lain selainku, kalau aku bukan putra dari Yondaime Kazekage. Tapi itu yang mereka lihat dari sudut pandang mereka. Kazekage adalah figur bagi desa tapi 'siapa' bagi keluarganya."

"Tapi.."

"Hey, apa kau pernah dengar, figur pahlawan?" Gaara merasakan Matsuri mengangguk dalam dekapannya. "Itu sebenarnya sedikit menjelaskan tentang arti figur. Idaman, idola, orang yang diharapkan dan sebagainya." ia menghentikannya sesaat. "Saat itu aku sangat tidak peduli 'siapa' ayahku. Aku selalu berpikir, ayah tidak menyukaiku." ia menutup matanya sejenak. "Karena aku belum tahu 'siapa' ayahku. Dan aku hanya mengetahuinya sebagai figur seorang ayah."

"Siapa sebenarnya ayah, akhirnya aku tahu. Dia mencintaiku sama seperti ibuku mencintaiku. Dan itu aku tahu saat perang kemarin. Saat itu juga aku akhirnya tahu bahwa konsep itu seolah benar. Dia menjalani dua figur sekaligus. Figur sebagai Kazekage sementara itu ia juga menjadi figur seorang ayah."

"Tapi kau bilang tadi, ayahmu adalah 'siapa' bagi keluarganya, kenapa juga harus kau bilang figur? Kau ini tidak konsekwen, kau tahu itu?"

"Hn, bukankah itu sudah takdir manusia?" Matsuri masih didekap Gaara. "Lupa itu anugrah terhebat yang Tuhan berikan kepada kita."

_Apa yang kau maksud, Gaara? Tadi kita berbicara soal 'siapa' dan figur, kenapa pula kau hubungkan ke masalah lupa? _Pikir istrinya.

"Kau pasti berpikir, apa yang aku maksud, iya kan?" ia tertawa kecil dan istrinya menengok ke wajah suaminya. "Aku sudah lupa siapa ayahku. Aku tidak tahu ayahku, dengan benar-benar detail. Tapi yang aku tahu, dia itu ayah. Dan dia figur ayah bagiku. Setiap ayah, pasti mencintai anaknya dan keluarganya dan tidak ada yang bisa membantah rasa cinta itu." ia melepaskan pelukannya, namun masih memegang kedua bahu Matsuri.

"Yang aku coba katakan adalah, berhenti lihat aku sebagai 'siapa.' Tapi lihat aku sebagai figur. Seorang figur yang penyayang kepada istrinya." Matsuri menuduk sedih mendengarnya. "dan anaknya serta keluarganya dan.. figur pahlawan bagi desanya."

"Mencoba menjalani dua figur memang sulit, tapi ini harus dilakukan. Aku ini seorang Kazekage dan beberapa bulan lagi akan menjadi ayah. Kalau aku tidak bisa jadi 'siapa' dan figur secara bersamaan, maka lebih baik aku menjadi figur yang delusional, sebagai kepala keluarga dan kepala desa." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Dirinya seolah mematahkan tudingan bahwa seseorang tidak bisa menjadi 'siapa' dan figur pada waktu yang bersamaan, maka ia putuskan untuk menjadi seorang figur. Baik untuk keluarganya dan desanya kelak.

"Dan seperti yang aku bilang, figur dan desa saling berkaitan. Desa membutuhkan figur Kazekage sepertiku. Mereka butuh orang yang bisa menjamin moral mereka, semangat mereka, dan tentu jiwa mereka. Mereka butuh seorang pemimpin yang bisa dipercaya." ia menggigit bibirnya sejenak.

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa membocorkannya kepadamu, tentang siapa yang memimpin orang ini. Karena jika informasi ini bocor, yang aku takutkan, moral desa kita menurun karenanya." Matsuri masih diam tidak berbicara sedikitpun.

"Aku minta maaf, Matsuri. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, atau jujur kepadamu soal hal ini. Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf."

Matsuri mengelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan meremas pundak Gaara. "Sialan. Kau benar-benar sialan, Gaara. Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan istrimu tahu? Setidaknya aku tahu apa yang akan kau hadapi!" katanya berteriak dengan mata yang tertutup. "Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?!"

Kazekage muda itu hanya tersenyum. "Apa yang akan aku katakan nanti, kepada anakku nanti?" Matsuri memberinya tampang kebingungan. "Nanti dia akan bilang, "kenapa ayah memberitahu ibu hal itu? Bukannya itu rahasia?" Aku harus jawab apa?"

"Jawab saja, aku ini istrimu dan aku berhak tahu segala hal mendetail tentang suaminya."

"Bagaimana kalau dia bertanya lagi, "bukankah rahasia adalah rahasia?" Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?'

Matsuri semakin jengkel dengan sikap suaminya yang terus meladeni argumen istrinya. "Dengar, ini cuma masalah waktu. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Nanti juga kau tahu apa yang aku rahasiakan." ucapnya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kau akan kembali? Kau selalu ceroboh walaupun kau ini cukup kalem dimata orang banyak!"

"Lihat aku." Gaara menggoyangkan pundak Matsuri sedikit dan menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk mengangkat dagu Matsuri. "Aku bukan Naruto si Hokage baka, aku akan pastikan aku akan selamat dan kembali untukmu dan anak kita."

"Gaara.." gumamnya.

"Sekarang, pergi. Ada invasi yang harus pukul mundur." Matsuri masih belum beranjak. Ia belum bergerak seinci pun. "Apa yang kau tunggu?-!" Gaara merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seorang dengan sistematika chakra yang unik semakin mendekat. "Merunduk!"

Blar!

Sebuah ledakan membuat lubang besar diatas langit-langit atap bangunan utama ruang Kazekage. Asap hitam terlihat muncul akibat ledakan itu. "Matsuri, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" badan Matsuri bergetar sejadinya. _Siapa pula yang melakukan ini? Mungkinkah ini-_ pikir Gaara yang terpotong oleh bunyi kepakan burung yang berputar di atas langit-langit yang bolong.

"Aku baik-baik saja." bisiknya pelan ketakutan. _Ledakan itu, pasti membuatnya syok untuk sesaat _gumamnya dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Kembali ia merasakan sesuatu yang kecil tapi memiliki konsentrasi chakra yang sangat besar. Ia melihat tiga ekor laba-laba yang mirip origami dengan seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih. Kelopak matanya melebar sesaat melihat hal ini. "Matsuri!" dirinya langsung menutup tubuh Matsuri dan, "Suna no Tate!"

Zret

Pasir disekitarnya langsung merespon ucapannya. Pasir itu langsung membuat bangunan melingkari mereka atas, bawah dan samping seolah membuat bangunan yang defensif. Apa lagi dengan ketebalan hingga sepuluh inci.

Lalu seseorang dengan poni dan kunciran ekor kuda, menaikkan kedua jarinya dan berkata, "Katsu.." ujarnya pelan.

Kemudian tiba-tiba, tiga ekor laba-laba origami itu, menggembungkan dirinya sendiri dan memulai reaksi yang membuat mereka.. Meledak!

Duar!

Suara ledakan itu mendengung ke beberapa Shinobi yang berada disekitaran gedung Kazekage. Bangunan pasir Kazekage langsung menyemburkan pasirnya akibat ledakan yang cukup besar. Sesaat ledakan itu selesai, Gaara langsung melepaskan Suna no Tate atau perisai tanahnya.

"Gaara, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya yang sempoyongan akibat suara yang begitu merusak gendang telinga miliknya. "Suara ledakan apa itu tadi?"

"Aku.." kata suara itu yang ikut bergabung. Suara berat itu muncul bersama seseorang berponi dan berkuncir kuda yang meloncat muncul didepan Kazekage. Sekarang bangunan Kazekage tidak beratap dan tidak berdinding.

"Kau.." mata Gaara menyipit melihatnya. Itu sosok yang sama ketika Suna pernah diserang oleh Akatsuki sepuluh tahun lalu. Sosok yang sama yang ketika itu mengalahkan Gaara. "Deidara?"

"Deidara?!" ujar Matsuri melenguh.

Deidara. _Manusia yang sudah mati dua kali, di Edo Tensei oleh siapa? _kata Gaara membatin dalam pikirannya.

_Ini yang dirahasiakan Gaara? Deidara? Orang yang pernah mengalahkannya dulu?_ Matsuri semakin ketakutan akan kehilangan Gaara saat itu juga.

"Fuuh, aku pikir kalian tidak akan mengenaliku." ia mengelap keringatnya sendiri yang berkumpul di dahinya, meskipun disitu tidak ada keringat sama sekali.

"K-kau E-edo Tensei?" tanya Matsuri yang bergetar.

"Dan kau siapa nona?" ia balik bertanya menyeringai.

"..." Matsuri tidak berkata apa-apa. Mengatakan ia istri dari Gaara hanya memperburuk keadaan. Keadaan terburuknya, dia bisa dijadikan sandera.

"Che, pengganggu." dengusnya sambil memutar balik wajahnya je arah Gaara. "Hei Kazekage, aku tidak ingin melakukannya seperti dulu, karena aku kini dikendalikan orang yang tidak bisa disebutkan. Jadi, maukah kau menyerahkan diri dengan senang hati?"

Gaara tahu Deidara sedang mencoba bermain-main dengan dirinya lagi, sama seperti dulu. "Kau masih menyebalkan seperti dulu."

Ini membuat Deidara nenaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Oh ya? Dan kau masih sok kalem!" Gaara tidak terlalu menanggapinya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Ini untukmu!" ia melemparkan dua burung kertas kecil yang terbang menuju Kazekage.

"Katsu!"

"Terlalu lambat." sebelum sempat ia menyebutkan katsu, kedua burung kertas itu diraih oleh, "Suna no Te!" kedua burung itu diambil oleh tangan pasir disekelilingnya. "Ini yang kau sebut seni, hah? Tidak ada keindahan, tidak ada nilainya, semua hanya sampah!"

"Grr.." Deidara sekali lagi dipermalukan oleh Kazekage. "Kau tuan-sok-mengerti-seni, jangan sok tahu! Akan aku tunjukkan seni yang sebenarnya!" kembali Deidara mengambil tanah liat putih dari kantungnya. Seperti biasa, kedua tangannya, mengunyah sendiri tanah putih itu. Burung putih diatas mereka, burung putih yang masih sama, sedang mengobservasi mereka dari ketinggian.

"Matsuri cepat pergi dari sini! Aku tidak ingin kau terluka!"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi! Sekarang temui Kankurou, jangan beritahu dirinya tentang ini. Beritahu saja Otogakure sedang melancarkan invasi!"

_Jadi semua ini tentang Otogakure? Tapi siapa? Orochimaru.. Aku yakin dia telah mati dibunuh Sasuke saat perang kemarin. Lalu Kabuto, tadi dia menyebutkan Kabuto. Apa ini pekerjaan Sennin ular itu?_ Ia terus memikirkan berjuta pemikiran di kepalanya. Hingga Gaara menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Matsuri!"

"Ah?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku, hah?"

"Maaf, aku tidak mendengarkan, bisa kau ulangi?"

"Kau sekarang pergi ke Kankurou, jangan beritahu dirinya tentang ini. Beritahu saja, Otogakure sedang melancarkan invasi balas dendam." ia menahan lidahnya yang ingin berkata lebih sejenak. "Dan jika aku tidak kembali dalam waktu tiga jam, segera pergi ke Konoha." pernyataan itu seolah menusuk dada Matsuri sedalam-dalamnya.

"Apa maksudmu tidak kembali dalam tiga jam? Kau akan kembali, kan? Iya kan?" tanyanya memaksa. "Kau akan kembali untuk anak kita, kan?" ia menangis. Beberapa tetes air mata mulai turun dari matanya ke pipinya.

"Matsuri, percayalah." katanya tersenyum.

Tidak percaya akan senyumnya, Matsuri malah merubah sikapnya menjadi siap bertempur. "Tidak, aku tidak akan mempercayaimu. Aku tahu kau pernah kalah, Gaara. Sekarang biarkan aku membantumu." ia kemudian memperketat ikatan sarung tangannya dan mengambil senjata kesukaannya, Jouhyou.

"Matsuri?!"

Tentu Gaara ketakutan karena Matsuri sedang mengandung saat ini dan bertarung. Di satu sisi ia senang ada yang membantunya, disatu sisi, dia takut karena yang membantunya adalah tidak lain istrinya yang sedang mengandung.

Deidara yang sedang sibuk mengunyah tanah liat peledak itu, melihat momen ini. "Hmm, sebenarnya siapa kau nona?"

"Aku, Matsuri. Murid dari Godaime Kazekage dan Istri dari Godaime Kazekage." memang tidak salah. Dia memang murid dari Kazekage, walau sebenarnya dia lebih tua satu tahun dari Kazekage, Gaara. Dan saat mendengar dia adalah istri dari Kazekage, dia menyeringai.

"Kazekage punya istri ya? Kalau begitu.." ia menutup tangannya dan bisa kita lihat, ototnya bergerak. "Apa kau bisa mengapresiasi seniku?!" ujarnya dalam wajah yang terlihat seperti maniak. Ia lalu melempar semua tanah liat putih yang seketika bernyawa itu.

Secepat kilat, Matsuri mulai memainkan kedua Jouhyounya. "Tch." ia melempar kedua ujung Jouhyou yang berujung sesuatu yang terbuat dari logam. "Jouhyou Bunshin no Jutsu!" ia membuat segel domba dengan satu tangan dan tiba-tiba, seperti yang ia katakan, Jouhyou itu seketika memiliki seribu ujung logam!

Srek!

Dengan mudah, Jouhyou itu merobek sempurna tanah liat putih itu serta Deidara. "!" Gaara menyadari, bahwa ia selama ini melawan Bunshin. "Bunshin Liat?!"

"Kehehe, kena kalian!" kata Deidara dari ketinggian yang meluncur turun dengan burung putih besar bersama dirinya. "Tapi nona, kau cukup hebat hingga bisa mengalahkan Bunshinku. Apa yang kau gunakan? Apa Jouhyou itu bermata intan?"

Rahasia dari Jouhyounya diketahui dengan mudah oleh Deidara. Memang lazimnya, apapun yang memiliki kontak dengan tanah liat, seharusnya menempel, tapi jika diberi chakra petir atau sesuatu yang tertentu, itu bisa memotongnya dengan mudah.

"Hmm, dua lawan satu. Sedikit kelebihan disatu pihak, hah?" Deidara membuat pasangan suami istri itu sweatdrop. _Apa yang akan ia lakukan?!_ Pikir Matsuri yang bersiap dengan senjatanya. "Oke, aku akan memanggil lagi satu orang." ia melakukan segel Kuchiyose. Dan benar saja, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"

Puff

Asap putih yang tidak terlalu tebal, menyelimuti ruangan itu yang tidak beratap. "K-kau!" Gaara dan Matsuri bergetar melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang familiar, sosok yang familiar sebagai, Shinobi bermata banyak, Shinobi Jahat dan sebagai ketua Ne terdahulu dari Konoha. Dia juga seorang yang pernah menjabat sebagai Hokage namun tidak dianggap sebagai Hokage.

Dia adalah, "Danzou!"

Danzou? Shinobi no Yami? Bagaimana lagi kelanjutan cerita dari Matsuri? Dan bagaimana juga Gaara bisa kalah? Apalagi Kankurou yang tidak mengetahui hal ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Suna saat itu? Berarti selama ini, apa yang mengejar mereka selama ini, Kankurou tidak tahu? Penjelasannya akan ada dichapter delapan belas!

* * *

**Cut! Whew, chapter ini mungkin sampai 5k, chapter terpanjang yang pernah ada di fic ini! Apa DeathCheater bilang bakal update akhir weekend? Sorry, karena ternyata ada ujian menunggu hari senin, jadi akhirnya update hari ini.**

**Oke, menjawab review!**

** .indohackz: well, tunggu aja nanti. Biarkan fic ini menuntun anda kepada Rinnegan.**

**god and angle (guest): ini cuy, jumlah kata dibanyakin!**

**bayu namikaze (guest): masih jauh dari tamat cuy, tetap baca dan review!**

**Aurora Borealix: scene pertarungan nih! Berlanjut di chapter 18!**

**uzumaki (guest): fic ini dibuat di tablet dan tidak memakai unsur komputer atau laptop, keren kan? Keep review and read!**

**Minashi (guest): anda sedikit benar. Sebenarnya, Rinnegan bisa membuka potensi elemen Yin, Yang, atau Yin dan Yang. Dan elemen Yin itu elemen utama buat ngelakuin Genjutsu. Tapi DeathCheater gak mau ngasih Naruto Genjutsu. Bukan Naruto banget, hehe. Keep review!**

**Sorry, gak semuanya bisa dibales. Oke terakhir kali DeathCheater buka email, chapter kemarin sampai 31+ review! Wow! Jangan lupa terus review, kalau mau update kilat! Karena beban ujian udah lepas!**

**Daisan no Me: Third Eye**

**Suna no Tate: Sand Shield**

**Suna no Te: Sand Hand**

**Jouhyou Bunshin no Jutsu: Rope Dart Clone Technique**

**Haha, DeathCheater harap kalian ngerti dengan translatenya. Terus baca dan terus ikutin perkembangan fic ini dengan follow atau favorite, dan tentu review. Karena sepatah dua patah kata, sangat berpengaruh bagi author. Oke?**

**Keep cool, im out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wheeow! DeathCheater's back! Im a proud person! Apa benar fic ini bagus? Jadi terharu dan tersipu. Anyways, DeathCheater menyelesaikan sebenarnya sekitar dua puluh lima chapter disimpan dipenyimpanan. Semua tetap dirahasiakan, untuk menjaga ke-kepoan kalian readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"D-Danzou?!"

Mata kedua orang ini, makin melebar pupilnya saat melohat sosok terkenal didepannya. Saking kagetnya, semua perisai Gaara jatuh seketika dan kembali bercampur dengan bangunan Kazekage yang menyisakan lantai pasir.

"B-bagaimana?" Matsuri mengatakannya sambil bergetar sejadi. Jouhyou miliknya langsung menggulung sendiri kembali ke gulung kayu.

"Ohoho, kalian terkejut?" Deidara tertawa melecehkan. Ia tertawa dengan mulut yang ditutupi tangan kanannya. "Daisan no Me milikmu pasti sudah melihatnya Gaara." katanya menyeringai dan membetulkan poninya yang terlalu miring menutupi mata kanannya.

Sepasang mata yang mati melihat lurus tanpa tatapan hidup di lensanya. Itu adalah mata Danzou sekarang. "Apa yang kau lihat sebenarnya, Gaara?" tanya istrinya mengeluh.

Ia menyipitkan matanya ke arah tatapan kosong Danzou. Gaara berusaha berbicara, tapi sayangnya Deidara malah berusaha memotongnya. "Sebaiknya kau beritahu dia Gaara, tidak perlu dirahasiakan. Eheh." ejeknya.

Kesal dengan tingkah menyebalkannya, Gaara mengepalkan tangannya dan mulai tercipta diudara sepuluh tombak yang terbuat dari pasir. "Suna no Yari." gumamnya. Segera pasir yang diisi chakra itu melesat menuju Deidara.

Zrut

"Katsu!" Deidara kembali menggunakan Bakuton, elemen ledakan. Sebuah Kekkei Genkai yang hanya ditemukan di Iwagakure.

Duar!

Tombak pasir yang dibuat Gaara berhasil dihancurkan dengan sebuah laba-laba kecil. "Hmm, Edo Tensei. Kalau bukan Edo Tensei, kau sudah kehabisan chakra."

Deidara menyeringai, "kau benar, konsentrasi chakra yang aku masukkan kedalam laba-laba itu cukup banyak." lalu ia mengambil lagi tanah liat yang dimasukkan ke tangan bermulutnya. "Kita lihat apa kau bisa tahan dengan yang satu ini."

Tangannya segera mengunyah tanah itu dan jadi sepuluh lalat berukuran sebesar Tarantula. Tapi sebelum ia sempat melemparkan lalat itu, Danzou mulai membuat gerakan.

"Aku ambil alih dari sini." jelas itu bukan Danzou yang berbicara, karena dirinya dan sifatnya sudah diikat oleh Orochimaru sendiri.

"Orochimaru.." ujar Gaara yang berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa istrinya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Orochimaru?! J-jadi Edo T-tensei ini buatan Orochimaru maksudmu?" tanyanya yang sedikit kaget dengan kebenaran.

"Hmm." jawabnya mudah mengangguk. "Sekarang, maukah kau pergi dan biarkan aku melawannya sendirian? Aku tidak mau kau terluka, Matsuri. Aku hanya ingin kau dan anak kita selamat. Sekarang pergilah ke Kankurou, oke?"

"Tidak." ia memasang kuda-kudanya kembali. Masih tidak percaya dengan Gaara, dia kemudian memegang dua tambahan lagi Jouhyou ditangannya.

"Perempuan, keras kepala. Seseorang harus memberimu kelas seni." ucapnya menyeringai. Mulutnya yang sedang muntah, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah burung yang memiliki rahang bawah yang besar mirip burung pelikan. "Bagaimana jika aku di udara, dan kau di bawah?"

Deidara lalu meloncat ke atas burung yang membesar dalam satu letupan asap abu. Ia tidak menyadari Matsuri sedang menyeringai. "Tidak akan kubiarkan." ia melempar keempat Jouhyounya kembali ke udara dan menghilang, lalu ditangannya muncul satu Jouhyou dengan ujung yang sudah dimodifikasi dengan mata pisau yang menyerupai untuk memancing ikan.

Chakra biru sekerika mengalir disekeliling Jouhyou miliknya. Sesaat ia melempar Jouhyounya, ia berteriak, "Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana!" ujung dari Jouhyou yang berujung intan berlari meraih burung putih yang mulai terbang.

Clang!

"!" padahal Jouhyou milik Matsuri tidak mengenai apa-apa selain sebuah embusan angin kecil. Tapi seolah keterkejutannya mereda. Ia tahu teknik itu. "Sial, itu Fuuton: Shinkuuha.." gumamnya pelan. "Orochimaru! Jangan halangi jalanku!" ia menyebut Orochimaru karena ia tahu sekarang Orochimaru dibelakang semuanya, meski itu adalah Edo Tensei Danzou.

Kembali ia lemparkan Jouhyou miliknya. Tapi kali ini dengan cara yang berbeda. "Daitoppa!" gerakkan angin menambah kecepan Jouhyou miliknya. Dengan menggunakan Jutsu Daitoppa, Jouhyou dapat bergerak puluhan kali lebih cepat, tentu dengan itu juga, Jouhyou akan mengakibatkan kerusakan yang berarti.

Clang!

Lagi-lagi ditepis oleh Jutsu Shinkuuha milik Danzou. "Sudahlah Matsuri, Deidara sudah terlalu jauh, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain melawan yang satu ini." kata Gaara.

"Itu dia!" teriak seorang ANBU Suna. Ia memegang pedang miliknya dan meloncat bersama empat teman ANBUnya. Ia sebenarnya berusaha menyerang Danzou. "Cepat lindungi Kazekage!" mereka meloncat dan menghampiri Danzou tanpa ragu.

Danzou yang sebenarnya dikendalikan Orochimaru mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mulai bergerak. "Fuuton: Shinkuuha!"

Srek!

Danzou dengan mudah memberi kelima ANBU itu goresan besar di dada mereka. Kelima ANBU itu setidaknya memiliki empat baretan di dadanya dengan luka sedalam satu inci. Matanya yang mati melihat kelima Shinobi yang sudah menjadi mayat dengan tatapan biasa.

Pelan-pelan ia melangkahi kelima mayat tersebut dan mengambil satu pedang mereka. _Oh ini buruk, dia menggunakan pedang, _pikir Gaara sweatdrop.

Danzou lagi-lagi mengambil napas panjang dan saat ia keluarkan napasnya, pedang yang dipegangnya langsung mengeluarkan bentuk chakra yang transparan namun masih terlihat bergerak. "Fuuton: Shinkuujin." tidak menunggu waktu lama, pedang yang ia pegang, tiba-tiba bertambah panjang lima puluh centimeter.

Ia melakukan gerakan Kenjutsu dirinya sendiri dan mengarahkannya ke arah Matsuri. "Kenpou: Burakku Dansu!"

Clang!

Baru ia melakukan satu kali tebasan, sesuatu menahannya dan mematahkan pedang yang telah diberi chakra angin.

"Sakin? Pasir emas?" tanya Danzou yang melihat dirinya sedang menghadap pasir emas yang mengelilingi Matsuri. Pasir itu sangat berkilau, apa lagi dengan keadaan gedung Kazekage yang tidak beratap.

"Kau tidak akan menyentuh istriku dengan benda tajam itu, oke?" Gaara mulai marah. Dia benar-benar marah, sampai ia harus mengeluarkan pasir emas milik ayahnya. "Isago Nami!" pasir emas itu lalu membuat gelombang yang besar dengan suara yang mengerikan.

"Tch." gigi Danzou menggeretak sesuai dengan keadaan Orochimaru yang kesal dengan Gaara. "Kau cukup mirip ayahmu, Kazekage.." lalu Edo Tensei itu menyeringai dengan lebarnya. "Shinkuu Renpa!" Danzou yang melobcat pergi langsung mengeluarkan salah satu Jutsu andalannya lagi. Sama seperti Shinkuuha, tetapi Shinkuuha yang satu ini memiliki serangan yang bertubi dan lebih hebat dari Shinkuuha.

"Sayang sekali." Kazekage menyilangkan tangnnya dan melihat lurus ke pasir emasnya yang tidak bisa ditembus. "Sepertinya kau belum bisa menembus pasir milikku."

"Bukan berarti belum tertembus, bukan berarti tidak bisa tertembus." Danzou mengambil sebilah pisau dari tangannya dan ia ia kembali melakukan Jutsu yang sama. "Fuuton: Shinkuujin!" pisaunya seketika berubah jadi pedang angin. Ia menebaskan pisau itu ke arah pasir emas Kazekage, tapi gagal.

_Dia belum memakai Sharingan miliknya. Aku baru masih menahannya sekarang. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Gaara melihat istrinya yang terlihat dalam kekaguman yang luar biasa. Ia melihat suaminya sedang melawan musuh besar.

Matsuri menyadari sesuatu mengangkatnya tinggi. Itu adalah pasir emas milik suaminya yang membawa meninggi. "Gaara?!"

"Matsuri, aku mengerti kau sangat khawatir, tapi aku lebih khawatir. Aku sekarang akan berurusan dengan manusia ini sebentar. Sekarang akan kukirim kau ke Kankurou." ia menggigit bibirnya sedikit. "Ingat, seperti yang aku instruksikan!"

"Tapi Gaara-"

"Tidak bisa tapi untuk kali ini, perempuan cantik. Pastikan, anak kita selamat. Aku sangat mencintaimu!" teriaknya lalu ia bergumam, "sangat.. mencintaimu.."

Dengan itu, pasir emas membawanya ke Kankurou tebat di gerbang lain dari desa Suna. Matsuri menangis sejadinya. Ia tidak tahu benar apakah dia sedih, takut atau bangga. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan hanya berdoa dan melihat jauh ke arah gedung tidak beratap.

Masih terombang ambing diudara, ia melihat seorang pria Edo Tensei yang juga ia temui tadi. Pria pirang itu seolah menyeringai kepadanya dan berkata, "lihat ini.." dan dikejauhan, ia sedang mengambil lebih banyak tanah putih.

Ia memainkan tangannya dan melempar sebuah bom. Pada saat ini, mata Matsuri makin terbuka lebar. Ia mencoba teriak, tapi tidak bisa. "Kinjutsu!" dari awal saja sudah pasti itu berbahaya, karena itu adalah Kinjutsu!

"Bakuton: Haku Rin!"

Sebelum sempat turun ke titik darat, bom itu meledak sesaat ia menyelesaikan serangkaian segel tangannya.

Blar!

Ada yang aneh dari tekniknya. Bom itu sama sekali tidak mendarat baru meledak, melainkan meledak baru mendarat. Saat itu juga Matsuri sadar. Ia melenguh karenanya. Kedua mulutnya tertutup oleh tangannya yang spontan bergerak sendiri.

"I-ini.."

Ia tergagap saat ia melihat ledakan itu berubah menjadi asap putih yang turun seperti kembang api secara perlahan. Saat asap itu mulai turun di permukaan pasir, ia mulai mendengar jutaan teriakan minta tolong dari segala penjuru Suna.

"I-ini.."

Ia masih memanage dirinya untuk tidak terbawa emosi. Pemandangan horor ini pernah terjadi dulu kala. Saat masih ada korps bom dari Iwa. Tidak salah ini adalah Kinjutsu. Karena bisa mengakibatkan banyak korban akibatnya. Ini adalah Haku Rin, alias.. _Fosfor Putih.._

"GAARA!"

Teriaknya. Memang terdengar horor sekali teriakannya. Apalagi ia mulai merasakan pasir emas Gaara mulai menurun dan kehilangan kekuatannya.

Perlahan pasir emas itu saling berterbangan tidak tentu arah. Ia tahu, saat itu juga Gaara sudah kehilangan taringnya.

Matsuri terjun bebas dari ketinggian sekitar dua ratus meter.

Slap!

Tepat waktu! Saat itu juga, sebuah boneka menangkapnya. Itu adalah Karasu, boneka kesayang Sasori yang sekarang milik Kankurou si master boneka.

"Matsuri! Mana Gaara?! Apa yang terjadi?!"

Ia tidak merespon apapun. Untuk saat ini, kenyataan sangat buruk baginya. Bahkan lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk. Ini adalah realita yang terlanjur dan sudah garisnya untuk terjadi. Air mata itu turun perlahan hingga semakin banyak jumlah air matanya yang turun. Ia tak sanggup menahan kesedihan, tapi juga tidak mampu membawa realita.

Bahwa, "Gaara.. Gaara, s-sudah t-tidak ada!"

**Flashback selesai**

* * *

Semuanya tertunduk tertegun sesaat Matsuri menyelesaikan ceritanya. Semua berpikir berbeda. Ada diantara mereka percaya bahwa mereka harus menendang bokong si pedofil Orochimaru. Dan itu pasti pikiran Kankurou.

Perut Chouji mengerang karena terlalu banyak tensi yang keluar dari cerita Matsuri. Sementara tangan Sakura semakin mengepal mendengarnya. Lalu Ino, dia tidak bisa berkata lebih banyak lagi selain menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"D-Danzou.." gumam Chouji. Ia tahu siapa diktator itu. Tapi jelas ia bukan masalah saat ini. Dia tidak punya kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri, melainkan Orochimaru.

_Bahkan Gaara meninggal.._ Sakura terus memikirkannya. Bahkan memang Kazekage pun meninggal, bagaimana dengan Hokage? Apa dia juga akan meninggal? _Apa Naruto akan berakhir seperti Gaara? Apa dia akan mati? Apa ia akan meninggalkan aku menjanda dengan anak aku dan dia? Apa-_

Pikiran Sakura terhenti ketika tangan Ino mendarat di pundaknya. Ia memberi senyum semangat penuh dengan dukungan.

"Sakura, Naruto itu pasti akan berusaha lebih keras daripada Gaara! Percayalah!" ucap Ino yang memberikan jempol tangannya ke atas.

"Ah?"

Lalu Chouji yang berhenti sejenak dari 'ngemil' juga menyatakan hal yang sama. "Itu betul! Rokudaime Hokage tidak akan kalah!"

"Aku benci mengatakan ini." Kankurou menaikkan bahunya dan kedua tangannya. "Tapi aku akan setuju dengan Chouji dan Ino. Meskipun, dia itu ceroboh dan suka bersikap bodoh kadang-kadang, terbukti dia lebih hebat dari Gaara. Contohnya ia lebih bisa mengalahkan Madara sedangkan saat itu, kelima Kage bukan tandingannya."

Itu memang benar. Naruto itu lebih hebat dari lima Kage diwaktu itu dan lebih hebat dari Hokage sebelumnya.

"Aku juga, sependapat dengan Kankurou. Tuan Hokage adalah orang yang sangat hebat. Tidak salah dengan julukannya, si ninja penuh kejutan!" kata Temari yang menyulut tawaan dari lima dari enam orang yang ada.

"A-aku sangat menghargai itu." ujar suara baru yang bergabung dengan mereka. Mereka kenal sekali dengan suara itu. Itu adalah suara dari orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan baru-baru ini, sang Rokudaime Hokage.

"Ekh?! Tuan Hokage?!" jerit Ino. Dan kelima orang lainnya. Jeritannya jelas membuat semuanya panik kecuali Sakura. Mereka langsung membungkuk dan memberi salam hormat kepada pemimpin tertinggi desa Konoha.

"Wow, kita tidak sedang di suasana formal, kau tahu itu?" kelima orang kecuali Sakura mengangguk. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Matsuri. "Aku minta maaf tentang Gaara. Aku tahu seharusnya aku ada disitu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf!"

Naruto membungkuk tetapi masih berbicara. "Tolong maafkan aku yang seharus berada disitu, aku minta maaf!"

"Sudahlah."

Lalu semua orang yang hadir tidak terkecuali Sakura langsung berbalik ke arah Matsuri. "Aku mengerti, tuan Hokage. Aku sangat mengerti tuan Hokage. Bahkan jika Suna menerbangkan burung elang ke Konoha, pasti Gaara juga sudah bernasib sama. Ini bukan salah anda, tuan."

"Tidak, ini salahku!"

"Ekh?" jerit Ino.. Lagi..

"Aku seharusnya menaruh segel Hiraishin di kantornya. Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, tuan Hokage, tidak perlu begitu. Semua ini karena Gaara terlalu keras kepala untuk membiarkan dirinya sendiri melawan Edo Tensei. Padahal jika dia membiarkanku.. Semua tidak akan berakhir seperti ini."

Uap air keluar saat ia menghela napasnya. "Tetapi aku tetap meminta maaf! Aku bersumpah untuk melindungi semua yang berharga bagiku, namun sekali lagi aku.. Gagal.. Untuk itu aku minta maaf!"

Pria pirang itu makin ngotot, hingga akhirnya Matsuri terpaksa harus memberinya, "baiklah, akan aku maafkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, kau juga akan melakukan sesuatu yang sama jika kau jadi dia, kan?" tanya Matsuri dengan senyumnya.

"Um, begini.." Hokage itu menggaruk pipinya yang akan menjawab, tapi sedikit gugup menjawabnya karena ada Sakura.

Matsuri kemudian tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang jatuh. "Sebaiknya tidak.. Karena jika kau terlalu protektif seperti Gaara, Sakura akan berakhir sepertiku."

Keheningan besar melanda grup ini. _I-itu benar, Naruto baka!_ Kata Sakura yang berteriak dalam pikirannya sendiri. Padahal dia juga merasakan tekanan batin menekannya dengan cerita yang diceritakan Matsuri.

"Aku bukan dia, Matsuri! Aku tentu akan membiarkan istriku sendiri membantuku." ujarnya tersenyum. "Lagi pula ada yang pernah bilang, kalau di balik pria hebat ada wanita yang selalu mendukungnya! Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan peribahasa seperti itu!"

Matsuri kembali tertawa akibat reaksi berlebihan darinya. "Yah, itu benar." tawaannya sejenak berhenti sesaat melihat Sakura yang melihat menjauh seolah tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru saja didiktekan sendiri oleh sang Hokage.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya ada satu hal sebenarnya yang ingin aku katakan, semenjak aku ada disini." kembali keheningan hebat menusuk suasana yang awalnya biasa. "Rapat pertemuan untuk perang dibatalkan."

Semuanya kaget.

"Apa perang batal?"

"Apa yang terjadi tuan?"

"Perang tidak batal dan tidak juga ditunda, tetapi." ia menahan sebentar pernyataannya, "dipercepat." ia sangat menekankan kata itu. 'Dipercepat!' seolah kata itu terus berputar disemua orang yang ada disitu. Semuanya tidak terkecuali Sakura dan Matsuri.

"Apa maksudmu dipercepat?!" teriak Sakura. Hanya dia yang berani memanggilnya dengan imbuhan -mu saat berbicara dengan Hokage meski formal maupun informal.

"Suratnya baru datang tadi. Aku masih memegang salinannya. Akan aku bacakan untuk kalian."

* * *

Halo Tuan Hokage

Maaf pertama-tama atas ketiba-tibaannya

Aku percaya desa Suna sudah mencapai Konoha

Tapi sampai mana persiapanmu?

Otogakure sudah mencapai titik seratus persen

Sampai mana Konoha sudah beraksi?

Aku rasa tidak perlu aku sebutkan

Tapi aku akan memberitahumu

Ini bukan sesuatu yang main-main

Karena aku sudah mengirimkan pasukan ke dekat perbatasan Negara Api

Tapi apa yang aku dapat?

Kosong!

Aku lelah jika masih harus menunggu untuk lebih banyak waktu

Akan aku potong waktunya

Mulai besok, ketika matahari tidak bisa menunjukkan bayangan

Saat itu juga Otogakure akan menghancurkan Konoha dan pengikutnya

Aku harap kau tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang aku berikan

Semua tentara Otogakure sudah berada di frontnya masing-masing

Sekarang saatnya Otogakure mendapatkan kejayaannya!

Tertanda, Otokage, Orochimaru

* * *

Naruto menyelesaikan surat itu dengan wajah yang serius. Semuanya juga menunjukkan wajah yang sama, seirus. Mereka serius untuk memberi Orochimaru pelajaran. Si pedofil itu sekarang lebih menjadi seorang yang haus akan darah Konoha.

"Besok? Pukul dua belas?" kata Chouji yang kalem sambil memakan keripiknya.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan. "Tepat."

"Sebenarnya apa tujuannya? Kenapa juga ia ingin menghilangkan Konoha?" tanya Ino.

"Itu yang tidak bisa aku jawab. Semuanya masih misteri. Bahkan invasi singkat yang memakan korban Kazekage masih belum membuktikan apa niatan sebenarnya dari Orochimaru. Tapi yang masih aku rasakan target utamanya adalah masih Konoha." jawab si Hokage.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan para ninja? Apa mereka sudah siap dengan perang mendadak ini?" tanya Cbouji.

"Menurut Shikamaru, semua sudah siap, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Ini semua tinggal masalah pergerakan dari Konoha sendiri." kata-katanya tiba-tiba menarik Kankurou ikut kedalam konversasi.

"Nanti dulu, apa yang kau maksud dengan Konoha sendiri. Apa kau berniat hanya menggunakan pasukanmu sendiri?" Kankurou mulai bertanya dengan keraguan di wajahnya.

Lalu ia menyeringai, "ini masalah Konoha, Kankurou. Aku pikir jika melibatkan kalian, para pengungsi, kalian akan menjadi target sasaran Orochimaru. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Biarkan saja Konoha dan Hokagenya menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri."

"Merasa pede, hah?" cibir Kankurou.

"Oh, kau belum lihat semuanya." senyumnya bangga. Dan pada saat ini, Chouji menatap Hokagenya dalam-dalam dengan tatapan curiga.

Lalu ketika Naruto sempat akan berbicara, Sakura mulai berbicara lagi. "Kau ini klon miliknya, kan?" tanyanya serius.

"Tentu Sakura, aku hanya satu dari sekian ribu klon yang dibuatnya untuk memberi pesan ini." semuanya melihat klon itu dengan satu alis yang terangkat. "Dia bilang di pesan ini bahwa, Akimichi Chouji, seperti yang dia bilang bahwa kau akan mengurus pertempuran jarak dekat dengan nomor divisi 01."

"Yap!" jawab Chouji dengan kepalan tangan kanan yang ia adukan ke dadanya.

"Lalu, Yamanaka Ino. Kau akan ditempatkan di divisi strategi dan intelijen bersama Nara Shikamaru dengan nonor divisi 00." ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ino dan langsung mengarah ke arah Temari. "Nara Temari akan mengawasi dalam pengurusan pertempuran jarak menengah dengan nomor divisi 02."

"Aku mengerti."

"Jelas sekali."

"Bagaimana denganku?" tanya Sakura.

Lalu Bunshin itu membaca kembali gulungan itu. "Oh aku melewatkan yang satu ini." ia menunjuk-nunjuk daftar nama dan ia melihat satu nama, "Namikaze Uzumaki Sakura. Kau akan menjadi kepala dan ketua medis dengan nomor divisi10."

"Begitukah?" ia bertanya lagi tidak percaya.

Bunshin itu mengangguk dan membaca lebih detailnya. "Benar, disini tertulis juga, bahwa kau akan membawahi dua sub-divisi, medis lapangan dan medis non-lapangan."

"Aku pikir posisi itu akan jatuh ke tangan Shizune atau nona Tsunade." gumam Sakura.

Respon cepat langsung ditangkap Bunshin sang Hokage. "Hmm, dia bilang, posisi ini jauh lebih cocok untuknya, karena menurutnya nona Tsunade sudah terlalu tua dan untuk Shizune, dia sudah dimasukkan ke divisi Logistik dan merangkap sebagai anggota sub-divisi medis lapangan." dan Bunshin itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Kehadiran kalian sudah ditunggu di ruang Hokage."

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian di ruang Hokage

"Maaf.." ketuk Temari dari balik pintu.

"Cepat masuk!" teriak Hokage membalas ketukannya. Temari lalu membuka pintunya. Ia melihat segelintir orang terhebat berada di ruang yang besar itu.

Diantaranya, Komandan ANBU Uchiha Sasuke bersama timnya, ANBU Hiu dan Iblis. Lalu disebelahnya ada seorang Uzumaki berambut merah yang sekarang seorang Uchiha, Uchiha Karin. Kemudian ada spesialis senjata dan spesialis Taijutsu, Tenten dan Rock Lee bersama Maito Gai.

Dan ada juga dua orang Inuzuka dan seorang Nara dan juga seorang Aburame.

"Maaf atas keterlambatannya tuan." Temari memberikan bungkukkannya dan kemudian ia berjalan masuk. Ia juga diikuti beberapa orang, Ino, Chouji, Kankurou dan tentu saja, Sakura.

"Hm, kalian sudah tahu posisi kalian?" semuanya mengangguk kecuali Kankurou. Menyadari ada Kankurou, ia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadanya. "Bukankah aku bilang untuk menjauh dari masalah ini?"

"Aku menjauh, tapi aku hanya ingin tahu." jawab Kankurou. "Dan jika ada yang salah dengan rencana ini, mungkin Suna bisa datang dan membantu."

"Aku tidak meminta, Kankurou. Aku tidak mau rakyat Suna mati akibat perang ini." jawabnya tenang.

"Suna berhutang kepada Konoha. Kami hanya membayarnya dengan jasa." lalu ia menylangkan tangannya dan menyeringai. "Siapa tahu.. Aku hanya bilang siapa tahu. Aku tidak membuat kau meminta bantuan Suna, tapi Suna dengan senang hati akan membantu tetangganya." lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Terserahlah."

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." suara itu memecah argumen antara Hokage dan Kankurou. Itu adalah suara dari seorang Namikaze Uzumaki. "Tuan Hokage, aku ingin bertanya." suaranya semakin menekan saat ia menaikkan sebelah tangannya.

Hokage sweatdrop. Ia tahu yang bertanya adalah istrinya sendiri, Sakura. Ia pasti akan dibombardir soal posisi dan kehamilannya. _Tuh! Aku tahu memasukkan Sakura ke bagian seperti itu, pasti hanya membuat tensinya bertambah. Shikamaru..!?_ Ia berbalik arah ke arah teman seumur hidupnya. Dan temannya hanya melipat tangannya dan dijadikannya sandaran lalu bersiul melihat jauh ke jendela.

"Ah? S-sakura, tentu saja. S-silahkan." katanya gugup. Ia semakin berkeringat dingin saat Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?!" teriaknya keras. "Membiarkan perempuan hamil ikut perang?!" perubahan emosi tiba-tiba dari Sakura langsung menuai tatapan semua orang yang hadir di tempat itu ke Sakura dan Hokage.

"O-ooh itu bukan ideku, t-tapi itu ide Shikamaru." belanya.

"Kau membela diri saja, tuan Hokage. Jelas kau bilang sendiri, kalau ada Sakura, kau bisa tenang." potong Shikamaru yang menyeringai dan kemudian berkedip ke Naruto.

"T-tapi!"

Naruto lalu terkejut dengan ekspresi Sakura yang kemudian langsung berubah menjadi senyum. "Kalau itu alasannya aku setuju."

"Ekh?!" respon Naruto yang terkejut. Ia kemudian dibisiki oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku rasa dia sedang mengidam, Naruto." Naruto kemudian menjauhkan telinganya dari bisikkan Shikamaru dan setelah mencerna apa yang diungkapkannya, ia mendekatkan lagi telinganya kebisikkan temannya. "Sebaiknya jangan salah bicara atau bisa-bisa kau dihancurkan dia!"

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat dan beberapa tetes keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya. "Ehm." ia mendehem sekali untuk menggaruk tenggorokkannya gatal. Sekarang itu terlihat anti klimatik. Orang disitu berpikir bahwa akan terjadi pertempuran besar dan epik antar dua Namikaze, tapi Naruto telah diselamatkan oleh _swing mood_ istrinya.

"Kita bisa kembali ke pembicaraan, semenjak semuanya sudah ada disini, oke? Dan kalian juga tahu soal tindakan akselerasi dari Orochimaru, kan?" tanya Hokage itu dan semuanya mengangguk, lalu berbalik ke arah Shikamaru. Ia mengangguk dan dibalas anggukkan juga oleh Shikamaru.

Sebuah papan besar yang dari tadi terpajang disamping Hokage mulai dihampiri Shikamaru. Ia mengambil sebuah gulungan besar. Gulungan besar itu ia lebarkan dan menaruhnya dipapan dengan menempelkannya. Itu hasil dari Kartografi dunia Shinobi. Bisa kita lihat disitu, negara api dengan desa Konoha, di kelilingi oleh empat negara besar dan desa besar.

"Seperti yang kalian, tahu. Ini adalah peta dunia Shinobi." jelas Shikamaru. Ia menghentikan sejenak ucapannya lalu melihat ke arah Hokage. "Seperti yang kalian semua tahu, Konoha adalah desa paling strategis di dalam negara Api." ia lalu mengambil sebuah penggaris panjang dan menunjuk ke arah Konoha.

"Konoha dikelilingi lima empat negara hebat dan empat desa hebat." ia pertama menunjuk pojok kiri bawah tepat disamping perbatasan Konoha. "Pertama ada Sunagakure di Kaze no Kuni." lalu ia menunjuk atasnya. "Lalu Iwagakure di Tsuchi no Kuni." agak jauh ke kanan, tepatnya di ujung kanan atas, ia menunjuk sebuah semenanjung, "Kumogakure di Kaminari no Kuni." terakhir, ia menunjuk ke sebuah pulau besar dibawahnya. "Dan terakhir, Kirigakure di Mizu no Kuni."

"Hey Shikamaru apa yang kau coba ingin jelaskan?!" jerit Ino. Jelas dari tadi Shikamaru berputar-putar dan orang pun mulai mencernanya agak sulit.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan posisi musuh." jawabnya malas. Beberapa orang membuat bentuk 'o' dibibirnya. "Bolehkah?" Hokage muda itu memberikan gerakan gestur telapak tangan yang terbuka. "Kita tahu Suna sudah diinvasi oleh Orochimaru semenjak satu minggu lalu dan mereka sukses membuat orang Suna pergi dari kampungnya sendiri."

Lalu Kankurou menggaruk pipinya dan memeggangi lehernya. "Tidak semua orang Suna dibawa kemari." ia menghentikan sesaat perkataannya. "Beberapa ditangkap, aku yakin."

Shikamaru menaikkan bahunya, "Yah, itu bukan poinnya. Tetapi menurutku, sekarang Suna sedang menjadi basis Orochimaru."

Hokage mengangguk mengerti. Dan masih memperhatikan apa yang Shikamaru katakan. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura.

Kemudian Shikamaru menyeringai. "Pikirkan saja. Suna adalah tempat yang sangat cocok untuk pusatnya. Kenapa? Pertama, Suna adalah negara yang dikelilingi gurun pasir yang sangat luas. Tanpa logistik yang cukup, para musuh mereka hanya akan mengalami dehidrasi dan kemudian mati." semuanya memang masuk akal. "Kedua, lokasi Suna cukup jauh dibandingkan letak Otogakure yang lebih dekat dengan Konoha."

"Yah itu masuk akal, tapi bagaimana dengan Kirigakure? Bukankah mereka juga negara yang strategis? Dikelilingi air dan dan laut?" potong Kiba.

"Itu bisa jadi, tapi Orochimaru akan menghadapi satu masalah serius lagi. Yaitu Transportasi." ia kemudian mengambil sebuah surat pernyataan deklarasi perang yang pernah di sampaikan waktu itu. "Disini tertulis, bahwa katanya, kurang dari dua puluh empat jam Kiri sudah hancur." semua orang langsung memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya kecuali Hokage.

"Hanya ada satu hal yang bisa membuat invasi semudah itu." lanjut Naruto. Ia melihat lurus ke pintu yang tertutup dan menyipitkan matanya.

Shikamaru lalu melanjutkan apa yang Hokage berusaha katakan. Ia menaruh penggarisnya di meja Hokage dan berkata, "benar.. Edo Tensei."

Tentu reaksi mereka beragam. Rata-rata mereka memperlebar pupil mereka karena kaget. "I-itu berarti bukan Suna saja yang merasakan Edo Tensei?!" ucap Kankurou.

"Persis seperti yang aku katakan. Semua desa pasti merasakan Edo Tensei, hingga bisa membuat mereka diusir dan datang ke Konoha." lalu ia bertanya ke Kankurou, "siapa yang kau temui saat itu?"

Ia mulai bergetar saat akan menyebutkan nama. "Kata Matsuri, dia sempat melawan Deidara dan Danzou, tapi aku yang saat itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku pikir saat itu juga aku melihat Shinobigatana no Nananin Shu." ia semakin sweatdrop.

_Berarti Bee sudah dibunuh Shisui lebih dari seminggu lalu! Tapi bagaimana bisa seminggu lalu ia berada di Suna kemudian berada di Nami no Kuni?_ Pikir Naruto.

"Tuan, bukankah ini aneh?" tanya ANBU Elang. "Mereka beberapa hari lalu terlihat di jembatan Nami no Kuni, tapi kenyataannya seminggu lalu ia berada di Suna. Bukankah ini aneh?"

Reaksi beragam keluar dari orang berada disitu.

"Tuan tahu soal Edo Tensei ketujuh orang itu?" tanya Rock Lee.

_Naruto, kau terlalu banyak menyembunyikan banyak. Apa lagi sekarang? _Gumam Sakura dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia mengeluarkan hempasan napas pada suaminya yang eksentrik.

"Oh, sebenarnya aku baru mengetahui soal ini beberapa hari lalu, ketika aku mengirim empat puluh orang dalam empat tim ke empat desa besar. Karena ketika itu, aku mencoba mengambil informasi dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di desa besar, setelah aku mendapatkan surat perang itu." ia menaikkan kedua tangannya yang ia satukan disela jarinya. "Salah satu dari tim itu ternyata menemuinya di Jembatan Besar Naruto."

"Bagaimana dengan tiga puluh orang lainnya?" kali ini yang bertanya Karin.

"Sisanya, dua puluh sembilan, hilang." ia menghempaskan lagi napasnya yang terasa berat. Sementara semua orang minus ANBU menutup mulutnya yang terkaget.

"Lalu sebelas itu?" Hinata bertanya.

"Untungnya yang satu itu kembali. Dia saat itu melihat rombongan Suna." ekspresi Kankurou mulai tersulut. "Jadi dia diperintahkan oleh ketuanya untuk kembali ke Konoha dan memberitahu bahwa akan datang rombongan Suna. Dan untuk yang sisanya yaitu kelompok yang bertemu para Shinobi Edo Tensei dari Kiri itu, aku yang menarik mereka kembali menggunakan klon milikku. Semua Edo Tensei itu kabur."

"Itu.. Sungguh mengerikan.." gumam ANBU iblis.

Ruangan yang begitu senyap kerana topik ANBU lalu dipecah oleh kepala strategis. "Ehm, boleh kita lanjut?" semua orang lalu mengangguk cepat dan kembali mendengar kata-kata yang akan dikatakan oleh Shikamaru.

"Oke, loncat dari lokasi musuh, aku akan menjelaskan strategi dasar." katanya. "Pertama, aku sudah menbagi tiga front. Pertama front barat, yaitu termasuk Sunagakure, Iwagakure, dan Amegakure." semuanya diam dan mengangguk. "Front barat akan ditempatkan divisi 02 atau divisi pertempuran jarak menengah karena dasarnya, kontur permukaan diperbatasan di barat, rata-rata dipenuhi jurang dan ngarai."

Shikamaru melihat Temari dengan tatapan yang sangat khawatir. Untuk kali ini, Shikamaru akan terus berada di Konoha, sedangkan Temari akan pergi ke medan pertempuran.

"Kemudian front utara, yang termasuk Takigakure, Kusagakure, Kumogakure, dan.. Otogakure itu sendiri." ia menyipitkan mata dan melebarkannya kembali. "Aku memilih divisi 01 atau divisi jarak dekat, karena kebanyakan daerah tersebut di dominasi oleh hutan."

Ia menatap Chouji juga dengan khawatir. Untuk pertama kalinya, trio Ino-Shika-Cho harus terpisah dan bergerak masing-masing.

"Dan terakhir, akan ditempatkan divisi 03 untuk pertempuran jarak jauh di front timur." ia menunjuk satu negara dengan satu desa, yaitu Kirigakure.

"Kenapa menaruh hanya satu divisi untuk Kiri sedangkan kita tahu kalau Suna adalah basisnya. Dan juga, apakah itu tidak terlalu berat jika menyerahkan front utara hanya pada satu divisi?" tanya Sakura ke Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lalu menyeringai. "Tenang Sakura, konsentrasi pasukan tiap divisi telah aku bagi-bagi. Tentu konsentrasi divisi 01 akan aku perbanyak, karena front itu akan berhadapan langsung dengan Otogakure." ia melepas seringaiannya dari Sakura ke Naruto.

Lalu seorang perempuan pirang kali ini yang bertanya, "lalu bagaimana dengan divisi 02, apa kau juga menambah orangnya?"

"Tentu saja, istriku yang merepotkan." Temari lalu bersiap dengan pukulannya. Beberapa urat hijau keluar dari pelipisnya. "Karena aku pikir Suna akan memiliki konsentrasi musuh yang banyak, aku juga akan mengimbanginya."

Shikamaru kemudian menggaruk kepalanya dan mendapatkan satu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan. "Divisi 01 akan mendapatkan sekitar 2.500 orang. Dan dari 2.500 orang itu, akan dibagi menjadi masing-masing 250 kelompok dengan masing-masing sepuluh orang." ia mengatakannya sambil melihat dalam ke mata Chouji. Chouji mengangguk dan mengambil lebih banyak keripik.

"Sama seperti divisi 01, divisi 02 akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang sama." Temari mengangguk dan melihat menjauh, Shikamaru lalu melemas. "Dan terakhir untuk divisi 03, hanya akan mendapatkan 1.500 orang tapi harus dibagi menjadi 300 kelompok dengan masing-masing lima orang per kelompok."

Kiba menaikkan alisnya hingga dahinya mengkerut. "Kita dari tadi membicarakan divisi 03, tapi sebenarnya, siapa pemimpinnya?"

Mata Naruto berkedut karenanya pemimpin divisi itu menyebalkan. "Oh, maaf tuan Hokage dan semuanya. Maaf aku telat!" teriak pemimpin divisi 03 dari balik jendela di belakang kursi Hokage.

Naruto membuka jendela itu dan mendapatkan pemimpin itu langsung meloncat masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja muridnya. Nanti dulu, muridnya? Benar, dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, si mesum.

"Ke mana saja, guru bodoh!" teriak Sakura yang langsung berlari ke arahnya dan mengetatkan sarung tangannya, swing mood miliknya membawanya ke puncak klimaks akan tensinya.

Ia lalu melancarkan tinjunya ke Kakashi, tapi ia berhasil menghindarinya dan ia sudah menggantung dilangut-langit.

"Biarkan saja, biarkan aku yang mengurusnya nanti, Sakura." kata Naruto menyeringai. Ia menengok ke Sasuke dan ia mengangguk. "Sasuke, kau dapat izinku."

Kakashi lalu menengok ke arah Sasuke yang dari tadi sudah menargetkan matanya. "Tsukuyomi." Kakashi tiba-tiba terjatuh dari posisinya yang tergantung dilangit-langit. Dia terkena Genjutsu! Dan jika ditanya apa Genjutsu itu, Sasuke tidak ingin berbicara banyak karena itu adalah Genjutsu Yaoi.

"Sekarang, apa ada lagi pertanyaan?" tanya Shikamaru ke orang yang hadir di tempat itu.

"Aku." kali ini yang bertanya adalah seorang Aburame. "Bagaimana dengan strategi mendetailnya? Apa kita tidak membicarakannya sekalian?"

"Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Kita bisa saling terhubung melalui Transmiter Chakra. Kita tidak perlu membicarakannya sendiri. Bahaya jika musuh menangkap kalian, mereka bisa saja mengekstraksi memori kalian."

"Aku mengerti."

Satu orang lagi menunjuk tangannya. "Aku ingin bertanya." itu adalah Hinata yang bertanya. "Anu, dari tadi Shikamaru hanya menjelaskan tiga divisi utama, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Apa kau juga tidak akan menjelaskannya?" ia bertanya tanpa tergugup.

"Shikamaru, lebih baik jika kau jelaskan sekarang. Aku tidak mau ada salah paham nanti." lanjut Naruto kalem dan Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Oke sebelum aku jelaskan, semua divisi sisa adalah divisi yang termobilisasi secara tidak teratur. Mereka akan dipanggil jika dibutuhkan." ia menggigit bibirnya dan mulai membacakan dari, "divisi 04 adalah divisi penyergap dan pengejar. Divisi ini berisi sekitar kurang lebih 100 orang. Kiba adalah ketuanya dan Lee akan menjadi bawahannya."

"Lalu divisi 05 yaitu divisi pengintai. Divisi ini berisi orang elit dengan kemampuan pengintaian. Beberapa klan Aburame dan Hyuuga akan mengambil posisi ini. Ketua dari divisi ini adalah Sai dan otomatis, jaringan Ne akan masuk. Karena Ne juga sub divisi ANBU, Ne juga akan merangkap pada divisi berikutnya, yaitu divisi 06. Divisi 06 akan bekerja pada operasi rahasia dan operasi tersembunyi."

Shikamaru lalu melihat ke arah tiga ANBU dan ia menjelaskan lagi. "Divisi 06 ada dalam kendali ANBU Elang. Semua anggota ANBU adalah anggota divisi 06. Tetapi karena ini adalah divisi khusus, maka segala kegiatan akan diawasi oleh Hokage."

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia lanjut ke halaman berikutnya. "Selanjutnya adalah divisi 07 alias divisi persenjataan. Tenten akan membawahi semua persenjataan yang dibutuhkan desa." karena semua orang mengerti dengan posisi ini, Shikamaru langsung mempercepat ke divisi selanjutnya.

"Divisi 08 dan 09 adalah masing-maaing divisi yang saling terkait, yaitu divisi logistik dan medis." Naruto pada titik ini, memfokuskan pandangannya ke Sakura. Ia melihat istrinya sedang memperhatikan dengan jelas apa yang harus ia lakukan sebagai pemimpin di bagiannya. _Cantik, hebat, jenius tidak akan cukup untuk mendeskripsikanmu, Sakura._

"Lalu divisi 10 adalah divisi untuk proteksi Daimyou. Khusus untuk divisi ini, hanya akan berisi tiga orang. Nara Takashi, Ami Tsukihana, dan Kisaki Himuro." Shikamaru melihat Hokagenya dan kebanggaan ada diwajah Hokage muda itu. Itu alasannya kenapa Hokagenya ingin mendatangkan mereka ke rapat perang, tapi karena tidak jadi, maka Bunshin ditunjuknya untuk menyampaikan informasi ini.

"Terakhir adalah divisi 11 yaitu divisi sensor. Karin tentu dengan bakatnya akan memimpin divisi ini dengan baik."

Shikamaru menyelesaikan deskripsinya dan melipat kertas itu dan menaruhnya kembali di meja Hokage. Ia melihat semua orang yang hadir. Mereka telah diberi tugas yang sangat berat. Mereka membawahi sebegitu banyak orang. Pertanggung jawaban mereka kali ini adalah nyawa. Sebagai seorang pemimpin mereka harus menentukan mana yang terbaik untuk bawahan mereka.

"Sekarang semua sudah mengetahui masing-masing apa peranan kalian. Aku, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto berharap kalian bisa bekerja demi ketahanan Konoha dan negara Api."

Semangat api membara di setiap mata yang mendengar kata-katanya. Ia berkata tenang. _Besok_. Ia menatap Sakura dalam. Ia melihat senyuman yang ia suka. Ia melihat masa depan yang indah. Bersamanya, bersama Minashi, dan bersama semua orang.

_Naruto, aku senang aku bisa bersama dirimu. Tapi seberapa lama? _Pikir Sakura. _Jangan biarkan aku menjadi seperti Matsuri. Ditinggalkan. Aku tidak mau._

Tanpa sadar, semua orang telah meninggalkan ruangan itu. Semuanya, kecuali Sakura dan Hokage sendiri. Hokage masih melihat istrinya yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

Pelan-pelan ia bangkit dari kursinya. Ia berjalan, sementara Sakura masih melihat ke lantai dengan mata yang penuh air mata yang tertahan.

"Sakura.."

Naruto bergumam pelan. Ia terus berjalan ke arah Sakura. "Sakura.." perlahan Naruto malah terisak. Hal ini membuat Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat Naruto menangis. Ia melihat lelakinya menangis. Naruto penuh rasa takut. Rasa takut akan kehilangan istrinya.

Sakura balik berjalan ke arah Naruto. Kali ini yang menghampiri adalah Sakura. Naruto masih menangis. "Sakura.. Aku.. Butuh.. Kau.." ia menangis. Ia terisak. Ia ketakutan. Yang ia butuhkan adalah sebuah dekapan cinta seorang istri.

Sakura lalu membuatnya menangis lebih kencang saat ia membuat Naruto menempelkan kepalanya di bahunya. Ia membelai rambut pirang yang menguning itu. Sesekali ia mengusap punggungnya yang terbungkus jubah dan baju terusannya.

"Shh, tidak apa. Aku ada disini, Naruto."

Divisi sudah dibuat! Perang dipercepat! Tapi Naruto menangis, ada apa dengan Naruto? Bersiaplah untuk beberapa aksi, berikutnya di chapter sembilan belas!

* * *

**Cuut! Chapter ini selesai. Gimana? Masih gajelas kah? Next chapter bakalan ada sedikit bumbu romansa dengan sedikit sensasi action dibagian akhirnya. Review terakhir dari teman-teman readers benar-benar mensupport! Love and hugs!**

**god and angle: ohohoh, maksudnya Gedo Rinne Tensei? Kan Gaara udah di Edo Tensei sama Orochimaru.**

**Nathael RedfieldZ: kita lihat saja nanti, hohoh.**

**azzaqiy: ga bisa langsung gitu aja broh, tunggu aja.**

**Astronaut22: thank you thank you, anda terlalu berlebihan, review lagi yak!**

**uye (guest): ini sedikit NaruSaku, berlanjut di chapter 19!**

**Oke, soal Naruto 627, Sasuke balik ke pihak desa! Ini bisa merusak NaruSaku! Hahah, gimana kalo nanti Sakura malah jadi Sasuke? Itu akan mengerikan sekali.. Anyways, terus review! DeathCheater udah banyak nulis chapter, tinggal publish, tapi kalo review belum banyak, DeathCheater gabakal publish, nih!**

**Haha, becanda! Sekarang yang penting, utarakan uneg-uneg kalian. Yang guest ga usah malu, yang udah member, ga usah sungkan. Langsung aja review, karena review sekecil apapun akan membantu DeathCheater.**

**Bakuton: Haku Rin (Explosion Release: White Phosporous)**

**Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)**

**Isago Nami (Gold Dust Wave)**

**Kenpou: Burakku Dansu (Sword Art: Black Dance)**

**Fuuton: Shinkuujin (Wind Release: Vacuum Blade)**

**Fuuton: Shinkuuha (Wind Release: Vacuum Wave)**

**Suna no Yari (Sand Spears)**

**Shinkuu Renpa (Wind Release: Serial Vacuum Wave)**

**Semoga kalian ngerti dengan Translatenya, karena bingung nge-indonesiainnya. Oke sekarang karena libur UN, DeathCheater bakal update kilat, dengan syarat seperti biasa, banyak review! Oke? Oke? Keep reading and reviewing fic ini, oke?**

**Keep cool, im out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19! DeathCheater kembali dalam kick ass action! DeathCheater menjanjikan update kilat? Well, mau update kilat? Makanya review! Biar semakin banyak review, semakin besar motivasi buat DeathCheater untuk nulis chapter berikutnya! **

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

ANBU Elang bersama ANBU Hiu dan Iblis sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan utama Konoha. Mereka melihat persiapan para ninja dalam menghadapi Daigoji Ninkai Taisen. Ia melihat bagaimana seorang ayah yang seorang ninja dengan istrinya yang seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat." kata perempuan itu.

Lalu suaminya menjawab, "tentu saja, aku tidak ingin melewatkan kelahirannya." Lalu pada saat itu, suaminya mengusap perut perempuan itu yang menggembung. Sepertinya dia sedang hamil selama tujuh bulan.

ANBU Elang atau bisa dibilang, Sasuke, menegok ke arah orang itu dan seketika mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Tapi kemudian, ia melihat pemandangan baru. Ia melihat seseorang sekitar pertengahan tiga puluh, sedang meremas kepala seorang anak lelaki.

"Kau akan jadi anak yang hebat, oke?" tanya ayahnya yang tersenyum.

Anaknya mengangguk dan tertawa lalu memberikan jempolan. "Tenang saja, ayah! Aku pasti akan jadi lebih hebat dari pada ayah! Lihat saja!"

Ia kembali mengacuhkan pemandangannya lagi.

"Menyedihkan, bukan?" tanya ANBU Hiu.

Sasuke menunduk dan masih meneruskan langkahnya. "Apa yang harus kita perbuat? Kita ini ANBU, kita sudah disumpah untuk selalu setia kepada Konoha."

ANBU Iblis diam.

"Yah, aku tahu. Ini sudah pilihan kita, iya kan Juugo?"

ANBU Iblis alias Juugo mengangguk setuju. Badannya yang besar tentu dengan topeng Iblis makin membuatnya tampak seram. Segel kutukan adalah kekuatannya, pada beberapa saat ia bisa berubah menjadi mengerikan seperti iblis, dan pada saat itu, hanya sang Hokage dan Sasuke yang bisa menenangkannya.

"Uh, ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kau katakan kepada Karin?" ANBU Hiu melihatnya dengan mata yang menyipit. Ia tahu temannya sedang dalam kegalauan yang luar biasa.

Sasuke diam.

"Kau tidak ingin membicarakannya, Sasuke?" kali ini Juugo yang bertanya.

Sasuke masih diam.

"Oh benar, ini masalah suami istri. Kita tidak dapat mengintervensi." Hiu menggerakkan bahunya sebelum ia berkata demikian.

Sasuke tetap diam.

"Hmm, kita bisa saling diam atau kita akan saling berbicara satu sama lain?" faktanya Hiu adalah orang yang paling bawel diantara tim Elang.

Sasuke belum berkata apapun begitu juga Juugo.

"Ya sudah, aku benci kalau aku saja yang terus-terusan bicara."

Karena terlalu kesal, Juugo akhirnya menonjoknya. Untung dia tidak terluka, dia langsung berubah dalam bentuk Suika no Jutsu. Itulah ANBU Hiu, Houzuki Suigetsu, salah satu manusia dengan bakat berpedang yang luar biasa.

"Bisakah, kau diam?" gumam Juugo dalam topeng Iblisnya. Tangan hitamnya berubah kembali seperti semula.

* * *

Beberapa saat lalu, sebelum pertemuan para petinggi divisi dimulai.

"Tim Elang.." gumam Hokage.

Seketika tiga orang dengan tiga topeng berbeda, muncul didepan Hokage. Mereka adalah Elang, Hiu, dan Iblis.

"Tuan memanggil kami? Kami pikir kami baru dipanggil untuk pertemuan." kata Elang yang bertanya. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Hokage.

"Memang." Hokage itu mengangguk sekali dan melanjutkan. "Tapi ini sekarang pertemuan dibatalkan. Aku sekarang hanya memanggil orang yang berkepentingan untuk datang kemari." lanjutnya kalem. Ia lalu mengambil kertas gulungan.

"Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa aku membatalkan pertemuan yang besar itu, kan?" semua ngangguk iya. Semuanya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Aku baru mendapat pesan dari Otokage." hal ini membuat mata ketiga anggota tim elang berkedut.

_Si manusia sialan itu.._ Sasuke semakin mengadu kedua giginya hingga membuat suara tersendiri. Ia juga mengepalkan tangan seolah ingin menonjoknya tepat di pipinya.

_Oh, si pedofil itu? Apa lagi yang dia inginkan? Pertama ia mengkambing hitamkan Kabuto, sekarang apa lagi yang ingin diperbuatnya? _Suigetsu lalu menyeringai dalam topengnya. Hal ini tidak disadari oleh Hokage.

"Dia bilang, dia akan mempercepat perang."

Tim Elang diam tak bergerak. Tapi Hokage lalu melempar gulungan itu ke Sasuke. Sasuke menangkapnya dan membaca. Alisnya naik turun, bibirnya bergerak-gerak dan hatinya kesal dengan sikapnya yang sombong.

"Apa yang ingin tuan lakukan?"

Hokage muda itu lalu mengambil gulungan lagi. Bersamanya, ia pegang empat gulungan. Satu gulungan besar, dan tiga gulungan kecil. "Ini, masing-masing ambil satu gulungan kecil dan Sasuke akan mengambil satu lagi yang besar."

Sasuke mengambil gulungan besar itu dan melihatnya. Di samping gulungan ada tulisan Himitsu. Pelan-pelan ia buka gulungan itu dan ada itu kosong, ternyata ada tulisan lagi. "Sub Divisi ANBU Ne, departemen intelijen."

"Kai.." gumam Sasuke pelan.

Kemudian baru muncul tulisan yang disertai gambar-gambar dari udara. "Sasuke, itu adalah hasil pengintaian desa Suna oleh Ne via Choujuu Giga." ia lalu mengambil gulungan yang sama agar tidak terjadi salam paham.

"Tunggu, kenapa pula jika kau bisa menggunakan Choujuu Giga untuk mengintai Suna, kenapa juga kau waktu itu harus mengirim anak-anak ke desa Suna?" potong Sasuke.

"Sederhana, aku tidak mau jika saja Suna tidak diinvasi Oto, Suna bisa menuduh kita akibat perbuatan spionase. Walaupun itu Gaara, aku tidak yakin kalau kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini, Sasuke." jawab Hokage.

"Jadi Suna diinvasi Oto?" tanya Juugo.

"Hmm, aku masih belum dengar detailnya, tapi menurut orang Suna, desa mereka diserang oleh Otogakure sekitar seminggu lalu."

Suigetsu lalu bertanya. "Jadi apa misi kita, tuan?"

Naruto menutup matanya dan berkata, "kali ini kalian akan diberi misi Infiltrasi dan sabotasi." ia menahan sebentar dan minum sejenak lalu melanjutkannya kembali. "Lihat gedung yang ditandai dengan warna merah, Sasuke?" Sasuke dan temannya mengangguk. "Kami percaya bahwa gedung itu sebelumnya belum pernah ada di Suna sebelumnya."

Suigetsu lalu menyeruak, "gedung itu terlihat tinggi!"

"Tepat sekali. Itu dia yang aku maksud." Naruto lalu menerangkan lagi lebih jauh. "Gedung itu terlihat mencurigakan. Karena," ia mengambil sebuah foto hitam putih dan menunjukkannya. "Karena ini." reaksi tim Elang langsung kaget. Bagaimana hal itu bisa kembali?

"G-Gedou M-Mazou?"

Ketiga orang itu bergetar sejadinya. Mereka semua tahu bagaimana Gedou Mazou menyegel Bijuu. Mereka tahu kekuatannya yang sangat besar sebagai kontainer dari Juubi no Bijuu. Tapi siapa pula yang memanggilnya?

"Betul." wajah Naruto menggelap sesaat. "Lihat statistiknya." Sasuke melihat sebuah grafik. Ia melihat sebuah perbedaan drastis dari hasil pemindaian chakra. "Sekitar delapan puluh persen jumlah chakra dari gedung itu adalah chakra negatif."

"T-tapi ini tidak masuk akal! Siapa yang memanggil Gedou Mazou?!" Suigetsu mengangkat kedua tangannya, menggesturkan dirinya yang bertanya.

"Hn, itu tidak masuk akal." Sasuke bertolak pinggang sebelah dan memegang gulungan itu dengan satu tangan. "Hanya orang dengan Rinnegan, seperti-" ia menengok ke arah Naruto dan Naruto menatapinya dengan peringatan. "Seperti- Pein, maksudku Nagato, Obito dan Madara yang bisa memanggil Gedou Mazou."

"Benar. Itu tepat." jawab Hokage setuju. "Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau Orochimaru memiliki-"

Juugo menambahkannya dengan kalem. "Rinnegan."

"Tapi untuk apa? Maksudku kesampingkan dulu soal Rinnegan, kenapa dia memanggil Gedou Mazou? Untuk apa?"

Naruto melempar lebih banyak foto ke mejanya. "Ini, ini, ini dan ini." ia memperlihatkan beberapa orang sedang membawa sebuah batang kayu besar.

"Apa ini?" Suigetsu menunjuk ke arah batang kayu besar yang digendong orang dalam foto.

"Aku pernah melihat ini." Juugo lalu mengambil salah satu foto dan membawanya lebih dekat ke wajahnya. Ia tahu, ia pernah melihat hal itu, batang itu.

Hokage lalu kembali kalem menyatakan, "itu adalah akar dari tumbuhan di Sangaku no Hakaba." masih memperhatikan Hokage berbicara, Suigetsu muncul dengan wajah yang bertanya-tanya. "Aku curiga kalau Oto akan menggunakan tentara yang sama seperti perang kemarin."

"Zetsu putih?"

"Benar. Untuk membuat Zetsu putih, diperlukan sel hidup Hashirama dan tentu saja Gedou Mazou sebagai katalis pembuat Zetsu."

"Jadi ini maksudnya."

"Misi kalian adalah pergi menyelinap kedalam gedung itu. Temukan akar itu dan bakar. Kita tidak ingin Oto mendapatkan lebih banyak tentara."

"Bagaimana dengan Gedou Mazou?"

"Hindari pertemuan atau kontak senjata dengan segala pihak yang ada. Gedou Mazou bukan tandingan kalian, meskipun chakra Bijuu sudah tidak tersegel."

"Kami mengerti." ketiga ANBU mengangguk tapi belum meninggalkan tempat.

"Aku telah menyegel beberapa chakra Kurama dalam masing-masing segel yang aku berikan kepada kalian. Ingat gunakan chakra itu hanya saat berjalan. Chakra itu akan membuat kalian berjalan sepuluh kali lebih cepat. Dan ketika kalian sudah mencapai sekitar lima mil sebelum Suna, pastikan kalian menonaktifkannya, kalau tidak Sensor akan langsung menghampiri kalian."

"Kapan misi ini harus kami mulai, tuan?" tanya Hiu.

"Setelah pertemuan ini selesai, kalian boleh langsung berangkat." ia menaruh kembali tangannya dibawah meja. "Apa ada pertanyaan?"

"Ada tuan." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan Naruto menggerakkan tangannya. "Ini soal Rinnegan, tuan."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Jangan pikirkan soal Rinnegan, Sasuke. Itu hanya hipotesis."

"Hipotesis?"

"Gedou Mazou, seperti yang Sasuke katakan, hanya bisa dipanggil oleh orang yang mempunyai Rinnegan." ia mengambil buku bingonya dan melihat bagian Orochimaru. "Dan kemudian, muncul hipotesa dari para Ne, berdasarkan hasil statistik pemindaian chakra, sekitar delapan puluh persen chakra yang dipindainya adalah negatif. Apalagi, hal ini diperkuat dengan adanya batang akar yang dibawa ke gedung itu yang berasal dari Sangaku no Hakaba."

"Dari data yang pernah ada dari perang sebelumnya, akar itu adalah bahan utama Zetsu. Dan Zetsu secara normal tanpa katalis, bisa dibuat dan siap digunakan dalam dua hingga tiga bulan."

"Lalu, foto ini, kapan jaringan Ne mengambilnya?" tanya Juugo.

"Foto ini, berasal dari pos terluar di sekitaran perbatasan negara Api dan dikirim melalui Transmitter Chakra. Diambil sekitar beberapa jam lalu dari ketinggian seribu meter dari permukaan laut." Naruto melihat ketiga ANBU itu bergantian. "Maka dari itu, muncul pemikiran bahwa Orochimaru sedang membangun pasukan Zetsu dari sel hidup Hashirama yang tertempel di akar itu. Tapi karena akar itu baru dibawa, tidak mungkin kalau mereka akan menunggu waktu tiga bulan untuk membuat Zetsu."

"Oleh karena itu ia membutuhkan Gedou Mazou sebagai katalis.." mata Juugo menyipit dalam topeng Iblisnya.

"Benar. Dan hasil statistik dan foto ini menunjukkan sedikit bukti yang mengarah ke hal itu." lanjut Hokage.

"Tapi siapa yang memanggilnya? Maksudku, siapa yang memanggil Gedou Mazou?"

"Seperti yang Sasuke katakan tadi, hanya ada tiga orang yang bisa melakukannya, Obito, Madara dan Nagato."

"Jadi, Edo Tensei?"

"Itu sangat mungkin, tetapi.." mata birunya menatap terus ketiga ANBU elit itu dengan tatapan, 'lihat aku.' "Akan tetapi, hanya yang masih hidup, yang bisa memanggilnya dari bulan, tempat dimana dia disegel."

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat itu?" tanya Juugo.

"Aku tidak yakin, saat Juubi lepas kendali dari Madara dan Obito, karena chakranya tidak mencapai stadium akhir, tiba-tiba Juubi meledak. Lalu aku melihat sembilan chakra berterbangan. Dua diantaranya kembali ke tubuhku dan Bee. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, dari hasil ledakan, aku melihat Gedou Mazou dan tiba-tiba menghilang." jelas Hokage. Ia masih ingat bau darah dari perang kemarin.

"Jadi benar dia kembali ke bulan." ujar si Iblis.

"Apa yang membuat aku yakin akan hal itu adalah karena saat itu sudah tidak ada lagi yang memiliki Rinnegan." singkatnya.

"Darimana si Ular sialan itu mendapatkan Rinnegan? Apa kau punya perkiraan, tuan?" Suigetsu semakin bertanya dan bertanya, sifat bawel dan ingin tahunya semakin keluar.

"Mungkin dia menyuntikan DNA Senju dan Uchiha bersamaan? Siapa tahu?" Naruto menaikkan bahunya setelah menyatakan pernyataannya.

"Tapi, tadi kau bilang harus orang yang masih hidup, kenapa?" Suigetsu bertanya lagi.

"Kau pasti ingat Pein alias Nagato, kan?" Suigetsu mengangguk. "Dia adalah orang yang pertama yang membawa Gedou Mazou berjalan dimuka bumi ini. Sebagai akibat dari pemanggilan Gedou Mazou, dia ditusuki oleh pemancar chakra. Secara tidak langsung, Gedou Mazou meminta korban berupa chakra dari orang yang memanggilnya. Maksudnya yang memanggilnya dari bulan, orang yang pertama membuat kontrak dengannya. Dan saat itu Madara belum dibangkitkan, serta Obito belum punya Rinnegan."

"Kami mengerti." ketiga ANBU itu lalu menaruh masing-masing dari gulungan di sebuah tas kecil putih yang terpanggul dibelakang mereka.

"Ingatlah, sebisa mungkin jangan buat kontak senjata."

* * *

Kembali bersama Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Aku akan pulang sebentar untuk berkemas. Kita akan bertemu di gerbang dalam tiga puluh menit." tanpa bertanya iya atau tidak, Sasuke langsung meloncat menjauh dari kelompoknya. Ia langsung mengarahkan dirinya ke arah kediaman Uchiha.

"Karin pasti akan menangis." kata Suigetsu.

Juugo mengangguk setuju. "Pasti."

* * *

Kediaman Nara

"Temari.." panggil Shikamaru. Suami paling pemalas yang pernah ada. Lebih malas dari mendiang mertuanya, Shikaku.

"Apa? Mau mengajakku main Shogi?" tanyanya sinis. Ya, ia sering diajak main catur jepang alias Shogi. Katanya baik u tuk menghabiskan waktu. _Menghabiskan waktu apanya.._ Pikirnya.

Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya dan ia melihat istrinya sudah bersiap dengan jaket Jouninnya, tentu saja dengan setelan baju serba hitam dengan lambang klan Nara di lengan kanannya.

"Untuk kali ini, mainlah." jawabnya datar. Benar, ia mengajaknya main Shogi lagi. Tidak ada bosannya lelaki nanas ini bermain Shogi.

Temari mendekatinya yang duduk di samping teras. Shikamaru terlihat menyeting posisi awal permainan Shogi. Temari duduk, tetapi posisinya berbeda seperti Shikamaru yang bersila. Ia lebih suka duduk di pinggiran teras dan membengkokkan badannya.

"Hah, bermain yang benar. Kau tidak akan nyaman kalau duduknya seperti itu." ujarnya karena posisi duduknya. Tanpa memindahkan pandangannya dari caturnya, ia masih menyeting posisi awal.

"Hei." Temari memanggilnya lembut. "Apa kau ingat apa impianmu dulu?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat." dia masih menyeting Shoginya. "Menjadi ninja hebat, memiliki istri cantik dan memiliki anak lalu menjalani hidup dengan normal."

Temari tersenyum, ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat ke arah awan yang bergerak. "Bagaimana dengan melihat awan? Apa kau sudah lupa?"

"Oh iya." ia pura-pura ingat dan menghentikan tangannya yang bergerak sana sini mencari kuda. "Aku sangat ingat yang satu itu."

"Kalau begitu." Temari lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi ke Shikamaru. "Kalau begitu kita akan melihat awan bersama-sama lagi setelah semuanya selesai." ia tersenyum.

_Ide yang merepotkan, tapi aku suka itu, _gumamnya sendiri dalam pikirannya. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum sendiri sambil memulai langkah pertama.

* * *

Kediaman Inuzuka

"Apa semua sudah siap, Hinata?" teriak orang itu dari bagian bawah rumahnya. Ia berteriak hingga terlihat beberapa taringnya keluar.

"Sebentar! Aku akan menyelesaikannya dalam beberapa menit." suara lembut itu membalas suara keras yang menyebalkan.

Dua menit kemudian

"Hinata, kau sudah siap?" tanya seorang Inuzuka, Kiba. Ia sambil berbicara, ia membelai Akamaru. Dia sudah tumbuh menjadi lebih besar lagi. Apa lagi sekarang dia memiliki anak sebanyak tiga belas. Pasangannya adalah anjingnya Hinata. Hinata sudah diberi kepercayaan untuk diturunkan teknik turun temurun keluarga Inuzuka.

"Lebih dari siap." katanya dengan penuh percaya diri. Dimatanya penuh dengan tekad dan semangat. Ia menemukan cinta barunya, ia menemukan semangat barunya, dia bukan dirinya yang dulu. Bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga yang tergila-gila dengan Uzumaki.

"Ingat Hinata, kita sekarang bekerja dalam kelompok yang berbeda. Bukan tidak mungkin kita tidak bisa saling menolong, tapi kita memiliki tugas masing-masing." Kiba menunduk sedih mengatakannya. Memang menurutnya ide buruk untuk membuat mereka berada dalam divisi yang berbeda.

"Tidak apa, Kiba. Aku sangat mengerti. Kita ini Shinobi. Dengan kekuatan kita, kita akan melindungi generasi setelah kita dan itu adalah Nindo-ku." ujarnya tersenyum sambil menaruh tangan kirinya dipipi kanan Kiba.

Pipinya seketika merona lalu ia membalasnya dengan senyuman. Secepat kilat, Kiba meraih tangan Hinata dan menarik pergi. "Ayo! Ada beberapa bokong yang harus ditendang!" Hinata meresponnya dengan tawa kecilnya akibat sikap eksentrik suaminya.

* * *

Kediaman Yamanaka

Sai sedang menggergaji sebuah kayu. Kayu itu ia potong kecil, sekitar tiga puluh kali tiga puluh centimeter. Pelan-pelan ia cat dengan kuas besar sebagai latar. Ia memilih warna ungu. Entah kenapa ia menyukai warna ungu akhir-akhir ini.

"Sebentar lagi akan selesai." gumamnya. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah kuas yang lebih kecil. Pertama ia menggunakan cat kayu yang cepat kering. Sekarang ia memilih warna merah. Perlahan ia goreskan seni artistik. Memang bakatnya dari dulu sebagai ilustrator di ANBU.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dan berjalan ke lantai dua dari rumahnya dan Ino. Ia berjalan ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil setelan serba hitam mirip perang kemarin. Ia melihat banyak tantou yang tersandar di lemari penyimpanannya. Ia mengambil dua. Kemudian ia mengambil sebuah karet yang bertuliskan Ne yang ia taruh disekitar lengan atas.

Ia melihat kaca yang berukuran full-body. Ia sedang membenarkan kerah rompinya. Karena kesulitan, tiba-tiba Ino datang entah darimana. Ia memutar tubuh Sai dan membenarkan kerahnya. Sai menyadari Ino sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan ikat kepalanya terikat ke lengan kanannya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

"Yap, cukup." jawabnya tersenyum. Tersenyum asli, bukan palsu.

Ia melihat ke Sai dan senyum itu masih dipasangnya ke Ino. "Kau sudah menjadi lebih baik. Kau sekarang sangat mengerti emosi dan ekspresi orang Sai." Sai masih tersenyum. "Apa kau tahu seperti apa emosiku sekarang?"

Tentu semua orang bisa melihatnya. Ia cemberut, sedih, takut. "Kau.. Takut?" ia bertanya dengan keraguan dipertanyaannya.

Lalu Ino tersenyum, dan Sai masih melihatnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kalau sekarang?" ia tersenyum seolah ia sedang senang.

"Kau.. Masih takut.." ucap Sai frontal.

Tapi Ino berusaha menyangkalnya dengan tertawa lepas. "Bagaimana aku sekarang?" tanya Ino lagi. Ia berusaha mengindahkan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang takut.

"Ino, kau masih takut."

Ino mengerinyit. Ia menoleh menjauh. Ia benar-benar takut, tapi tidak tahu apa. Ia masih melihat menjauh, matanya mengeluarkan cairannya. Wajahnya memarau. "Jangan takut." Sai meraih kedua pipi Ino dengan masing-masing telapak tangannya.

"Ah?"

"Jangan takut." Sai tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ini senyuman asli. "Jangan takut, Ino. Kau selalu bisa menemuiku dipikiranku selama yang kau mau kalau kau pakai alat itu." itu? Maksudnya adalah alat komunikasi dan transmitter chakra.

"Sai.."

"Aku berjanji semua akan baik-baik saja." ia memeluknya dengan pelukan asli. "Setelah kita selesai dengan semua ini, kita akan buka lagi toko bunga ini, oke?" ia melepaskan pelukannya dan lagi-lagi! Senyuman itu!

"B-baiklah." si pirang mengelap air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar dari pinggir matanya. Ia keluar bersama Sai. Ia tutup toko bunga itu dan menuliskan sebuah pengumuman di depan tokonya. 'Tutup hingga pemberitahuan lebih lanjut.'

* * *

Kediaman Akimichi

Chouji adalah pria yang masih melajang dimasa keemasannya. Dia masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Dia memilih untuk tidak menikah dulu, tidak seperti temannya yang kebanyakan sudah beristri. Tetapi sekarang dia adalah pemimpin di klannya. Dia dipercaya untuk mewakili Akimichi didepan dewan Konoha.

"Makanan?"

"Sudah."

"Minum?"

"Sudah."

"Cemilan?"

"Sudah."

Percakapan ibu dan anak harus dipotong oleh ayahnya, Chouza. Chouza terlihat semakin menua selama sepuluh tahun belakangan ini, namun perut masih subur seperti dulu.

"Sudahlah ibu, dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Lihat dia, dia sudah dua puluhan!" kata ayahnya yang menyilangkan tangannya.

"Chouza, bagaimana pun, anak ini masih jagoan kecil kita." bibir ibu setengah baya tapi subur, sesubur Chouza itu mengerucut bibirnya.

Chouji hanya mendesah mendengar mereka terus bertengkar menentukan soal hal sepele seperti itu, tapi hal itulah yang sering terjadi di kediaman Akimichi.

"Ya sudahlah, silahkan saja kalian lanjutkan, lagi pula aku akan pergi." cibirnya. Chouji mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berjalan berbalik.

"Nak." Chouza memegang pundaknya dan Chouji menyempatkan waktu yang sebentar itu untuk menoleh ke ayahnya. "Kau selangkah lebih jauh lagi menjadi lelaki sejati dan sebagai seorang pemimpin." Chouji memperhatikan apa yang ayahnya katakan. "Aku sungguh bangga. Kau akan membawa kebanggaan ke keluarga Akimichi dan kemenangan ke Konoha."

Chouji tersenyum cerah dengan nasihat ayahnya. Ia melihat ke ayahnya dan ayahnya mengangguk dan dibalas anggukka juga oleh anggukan dari Chouji. Chouza melihat banyak jalan terjal dan halang yang merintang menahan jalan Chouji. Lalu ia berpakaian penuh dan mengikuti pemimpinnya berjalan.

* * *

Kediaman Aburame

"Shino, kau siap?" kata Shibi.

"Aku siap ayah." jawab anaknya, tak lain tidak bukan Shino.

"Kita tidak akan membuang waktu, kita langsung berjalan!" Shino dan Shibi berjalan bersamaan. Mereka berjalan menuju dimana divisi mereka berada.

* * *

Kediaman Rock Lee

"Lee!"

"Guru Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Guru Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Guru-"

Kedua kembaran yang terpaut umur cukup jauh itu saling bersahutan. Alis sama, rambut sama, setelan spandex yang sama, apa lagi gayanya yang sama. Semua orang pasti berpikir itu menggelikan. Tetapi saat itu juga, sahutan mereka diberhentikan oleh seorang perempuan.

"Lee! Guru Gai!" teriak wanita cepol. Ia memakai setelan Jouninnya. Bersamanya, ia menggendong dua buah gulungan besar dibelakangnya. Itu adalah gulungan besar untuk pengguna Bukijutsu. Tipikal tim Gai, semuanya mengandalkan Buki dan Taijutsu.

"Tenten! Aku yakin semangat masa mudamu semakin membara dengan adanya perang ini!" kata Gai berkoar-koar.

"Tenten! Kau benar-benar dalam masa mudamu! Aku yakin Neji pasti sedang melakukan lima ratus push up di surga!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Neji huh?" Tenten terlihat sedih dengan topik itu. Apa yang ia rasakan sungguh sakit. Ia sebenarnya menyukai Neji hingga rasa itu tumbuh menjadi rasa cinta. Tapi rasanya Tenten masih belum ikhlas melepas Neji. Semua sudah terlalu terlambat. Ia meninggal ditangan Uchiha Obito.

Melihat pemandangan ini, pemandangan yang canggung, Gai langsung merubah topik dan menyikut kedua muridnya dan menariknya menjauh. "Sudahlah. Neji tidak senang jika ia terus dibicarakan terus. Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Divisi kalian sudah menunggu."

* * *

Kediaman Senju

Tsunade sedang duduk di ruang makannya. Ia sekarang lebih menyendiri dan menikmati masa pensiunnya. Ia menyerahkan waktu itu jabatannya ke Naruto ketika Naruto berumur dua puluh tiga. Naruto benar-benar senang ketika itu, tapi ketika dilantik dan menjalani pekerjaannya ia tahu ia punya musuh baru, kertas laporan.

Setiap kali ia ingat Hokage muda itu, ia ingin selalu terus bersamanya. Ia sudah terlalu dekat seperti antara ibu dan anak, meskipun Naruto lebih menyukainya memanggilnya Nenek.

Ia sedang menyeruput tehnya. Berita akhir-akhir ini membuatnya gusar. Apa lagi perang dan Orochimaru. Dia merasa bahwa si Ular itu perlu diberi pelajaran.

Ia melihat keluar jendela, udara pagi menjelang siang masih begitu segar. Pemandangan luar jendelanya langsung berhadapan ke monumen Hokage. Lensa matanya fokus ke arah figur disebelahnya. Rokudaime Hokage. Ia punya banyak keyakinan kepadanya hingga menurunkan langsung jabatannya ke Sennin Kodok itu.

"Perang lagi." gumamnya. "Jiraiya, siklus kebencian dan perdamaian selalu berputar. Kau benar." ia menengok ke arah fotonya bersama gurunya, Sarutobi.

"Anak ini, apa bisa dia menhentikan siklus itu?" bertanya kepada foto itu. Lalu ia memutar kepalanya ke arah foto pengantin antara Sakura dan Naruto bersama Tsunade.

Ia tersenyum sendirian melihat foto itu. "Kau Hokage, kau dapatkan gadis impianmu, kekuatanmu membuat orang iri, bahkan kau akan punya anak." ia masih tersenyum. Ia mengingat masa-masa saat Naruto lebih suka menggunakan jendela daripada pintu. "Tapi, apa kau bisa mengatasinya?"

Ia menatapi fotonya. Ia melihat Naruto tersenyum hingga menunjukkan giginya. Ia mebalas jawaban tanpa suara bahkan tanpa visualisasi dengan senyuman lagi. "Aku mengerti. Kau anak Minato dan Kushina, kau membawa warisan mereka. Semua orang yakin padamu. Jadi.. Aku juga harus meyakinimu, Naruto."

Ia menaruh foto itu kembali dimejanya. Ia menyeringai dan berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. "Beri si brengsek itu pelajaran."

* * *

Kediaman Hatake

Kakashi dan Shizune sudah dalam pakaiannya. Mereka saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Mereka tidak tahu apa mereka akan bertemu kembali atau tidak. Kakashi akan ditempatkan difront timur sedangkan Shizune akan mengatur segala logistik dari Konoha.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Kau juga."

* * *

Kediaman Uchiha

Sasuke kembali dan disitu ada anaknya sedang menunggu bersama Karin. "Aku pulang." ia berjalan tanpa mengindahkan apa yang ada disekitarnya. Karin menunduk dan melihat ke anaknya, Tagaku. Tagaku yang baru berumur beberapa bulan hanya bisa berdekut.

"Selamat datang Sasuke." jawabnya sambil mengendong Tagaku. Ia melihat matanya yang merah yang menutup. Rambutnya yang sehitam Sasuke membuatnya selalu ingin membelainya. Dan hal itu membuatnya selalu tersenyum.

Sasuke yang berada dalam kamar mereka, mengambil Kusanagi yang bersandar dipojok ruangan itu. Ia mengambil setelan Jouninnya. Meskipun dia ANBU namun ketika perang, diharuskan memakai setelan standar desa. Yang menidentifikasikan dia adalah ANBU adalah karena topengnya. Topeng Elang.

Ia berjalan pelan menuruni tangga. Ia sudah melihat Karin dalam pakaian yang siapberjalan ke medan perang. Hatinya tertusuk sebenarnya. Ia tidak ingin melihatnya masuk ke urusan perang ini. Apa lagi dengan keadaannya yang sedang hamil.

"Dimana kau akan titipkan Tagaku?" tanyanya dingin. Ia tidak pernah sedingin ini sebelumnya meskipun sudah sifatnya yang memang dingin.

"Anaknya Kurenai." jawab perempuan itu simpel.

"Si Sarutobi kecil? Bukannya dibaru sepuluh tahun dan kau akan menitipkannya kepadanya?" balasnya menekan sedikit.

"Dia cukup dewasa untuk mengurus anak-anak. Dia dan Tagaku sangat dekat. Dia bilang dia akan melindunginya seperti itu adiknya sendiri."

"Oh benarkah?"

Karin mengangguk. Sasuke berjalan lagi, Karin tidak menghalaunya. Ia tahu bagaimana Sasuke mencintainya. _Hati-hati Sasuke._

Sasuke semakin merasa sakit. Ia pertama kalinya tahu, ini adalah rasa sakit yang meninggalkan. _Berdoalah aku bisa kembali, Karin._ Sasuke sedang menangis dalam hatinya. Ia merengek belas kasihan dari Tuhan agar menyelanatkan nyawanya untuk gadisnya.

* * *

Kediaman Namikaze

Setelah Naruto puas menangis di bahu Sakura, Naruto memutuskan pulang berdua bersama Sakura. Masih terlihat kelopak mata yang terlihat sembab akibat pengeluaran air mata yang berlebihan. Plus, sekarang bahu Sakura basah akibat air mata yang berlebihan dari suaminya. Yah tapi itulah guna suami istri, saling mendukung.

Sekarang Sakura dan Naruto sedang berada dikamar mereka. Mereka sedang berpakaian. Mereka mencari baju mereka untuk berperang. Sakura mengambil baju lengan panjang dengan jala disekitar lengan bawahnya. Ia juga memakai rok pendek sependek sepertiga pahanya. Ia juga memakai rompi Jouninnya.

Lalu Naruto memilih baju terusannya. Baju yang ia sebut legendaris. Baju hitam oranye miliknya dengan terusan celana berwarna oranye. Ia memakai rompi jouninnya. Ia memakaikan jubah berbeda. Bukan tulisan 'Sage' tetapi 'Rokudaime Hokage.' Ia terlihat bangga mengenakannya apa lagi dengan kerah yang tinggi. Menurutnya membuatnya terlihat lebih keren.

Ia juga membawa hal yang sama seperti Sakura, sebuah tempat kunai dan shuriken. Sebagai tambahan, ia membawa juga dua pedang, atau bisa dibilang Katana. Bersamanya juga ada gulungan berisi Kinjutsu serta kertas penyegelan.

"Kau tidak merasa berat Naruto?" tanya istrinya yang terheran dengan beban yang dibawanya. _Berapa kilo sebenarnya gulungan itu?_

"Gulungan ini adalah rahasia desa, Sakura. Dan aku merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membawanya." jelasnya.

"Apa itu yang kau berusaha curi saat kau masih Genin?"

"Hmm.. Benar." benar, itu adalah gulungan yang sama bertahun lalu. Gulungan yang ia coba curi untuk lulus dari ujian kelulusan.

"Kemarilah." Sakura menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyruh Naruto mematuhinya. Naruto berbalik ke arah Sakura dan Sakura membenarkan kerahnya yang sedikit terlipat. "Nah." ia menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

Sakura kembali mengaca. Ia menyisir rambutnya dan membenarkan Hitai-atenya yang ia modifikasi menjadi bando. Naruto masih memandanginya. Dulu, tak pernah terbayang gadis impiannya akan sedekat ini dengannya. Dan sekarang, kenyataan lebih indah dari impian. _Cantik_

Sakura menyadari suaminya sedang memperhatikannya menyisir rambutnya yang panjang. Ia mulai menunjukkan ada tinta kemerahan muncul di pipinya. "Apa?"

Naruto kembali dari lamunannya. "Ah? Tidak." faktanya ia juga blushing. Sungguh pasangan suami istri yang saling canggung. "A-aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau begitu cantik walau dalam pakaian perang, Sakura."

"Kau lebih menyukaiku yang ini, hah?"

"Iya, kau sangat terlihat keren!" nyatanya.

Sekali lagi mereka saling merona wajahnya. "Gombal." gumamnya dan tertawa kecil.

"Hei."

Perhatian Sakura sejenak teralihkan oleh panggilan Naruto. "Apa?"

"Apa kau merasa terbebani dengan posisimu? Maksudku, kau sebagai kepala medis, apa kau merasa terbebani dengan posisi seberat itu?" tanyanya gugup. Ia menggaruk kepalanya karena emosi gugup yang berlebihan.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan bertanya soal itu." Sakura tersenyum! Mata Naruto melebar seketika. "Jawabannya adalah iya aku terbebani. Tapi siapa lagi yang mampu mengisi posisi itu selain aku?" jawabnya lagi sambil tertawa kecil. "Guru Tsunade sudah pensiun dan dia terlalu tuan untuk hal ini. Shizune, sudah kau tenpatkan di logistik. Tidak heran kau akan memilihku." laku ia melanjutkan. "Disamoing itu aku senang, suamiku benar-benar percaya kepadaku dan itu membuatku sangat senang, Naruto."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kandunganmu? Apa jika aku menaruhmu diposisi itu yang memerlukan transfer chakra darimu, apa itu tidak mengganggu calon anak kita?"

Naruto berada dalam posisi mode ayah.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku bekerja sendirian. Masih ada banyak orang dengan kemampuan medis sepertiku."

"Pastikan saja, dirimu tidak kecapekan, kelelahan, dan juga-"

"Ya ya, aku mengerti. Aku ini seorang medis, dan aku pernah membantu kelahiran Karin, apa itu masih tidak meyakinkanmu soal keahlianku dalam dunia ke bidanan?"

Naruto tertawa pelan. Ia mengaku kalah dan ia memang selalu kalah dalam beberapa argumen melawan Sakura.

"Naruto, apa kau akan berpidato?"

"Tidak. Waktunya tidak akan sempat. Mereka semua akan dikumpulkan dan langsung dibawa ke front masing-masing." jawabnya serius.

"Oh."

Naruto lalu menaruh tangannya di daerah tempat perut Sakura akan menggembung. Ia mengusap-usap perutnya dan ia mendapatkan beberapa hentakan yang adalah detakan jantung. "Halo Minashi! Apa kabar? Ayah disini. Maaf ya, ayah mungkin akan sibuk dengan beberapa hal! Ayah akan menendang beberapa bokong orang! Mereka telah berurusan dengan desa dan negara ini, biar ayah tunjukkan siapa bosnya. Oke?" ia mengakhiri konversasi satu arah itu dengan ciuman di perutnya.

_Naruto.._

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita bergerak sekarang oke?" ia meminggirkan rambut pink yang sedikit menutupi dahinya. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya dan menciumnya. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu." bisiknya pelan.

Sakura melebar pupilnya dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Aku bukan seorang yang baka yang ceroboh sepertimu." ia tertawa dan kembali melanjutkan sebuah frasa yang indah. "Aku juga mencintaimu, tolong kembali dengan selamat."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sakura lalu memakaikan boot hitam yang selalu menemaninya saat masa-masa penting, sedangkan Naruto memilih terus memakai sendal hitamnya yang seperti biasa.

"Ayo kita beri ular itu pelajaran."

Perang dimulai, mereka semua saling berpamitan satu sama lain kepada orang yang mereka cintai atau yang mereka sangat hormati. Berikutnya akan ada aksi dari misi Sasuke dan tim Taka ke desa Suna di chapter dua puluh!

* * *

**Cut! Selesai chapter 19, next time chapter 20. Maaf, soal janji scene battlenya. Hehe, ga jadi ditayangin disini, tapi di chapter 20. Maaf banget buat yang ekspektasinya tinggi, oke? Well, gimana chapter ini? Gak jelas? Cheesy? Maaf deh namanya juga fic pertama.**

** .indohackz: hmm, Bijuu ya? Ada niat sih cuman, liat aja nanti deh.**

**Nathael RedfieldZ: itu mungkin, tapi pake segel macam apa? Setau DeathCheater, impossible buat masukin dua Bijuu sekaligus kedalam satu tubub.**

**Hikari Yoshi: berapa? Ratusan.. Enggak deng, paling tiga puluhan ke atas, mungkin..**

**Guest (guest): mereka bakalan dijelasin dichapter berikutnya, kalo kagenya, Raikage dan Kazekage udah di edo tensei..**

**Libur UN masih panjang. Kalau kalian masih mau update kilat, terus review, kalau bisa walau kalian guest atau member, tetap review, karena review membuat fic ini tetap hidup.. Mwehehe.. Oke? Saran dan kritik diterima.**

**Gedou Mazou: Demonic Statue of Outer Path**

**Sangaku no Hakaba: Mountains' Grave**

**Tetap review, tetap baca! Dan tetap menginspirasi saya. Punya pertanyaan di utarakan, punya kritik dan saran, disampaikan. Intinya, keep reading and review this fic!**

**Keep cool, im out!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hai! Chapter 20! Dan masih banyak chapter didepan sana! Ayo, masih ada satu hari lagi libur UN! Kalau masih mau DeathCheater publish lebih banyak chapter, ayo review! Abis baca, review dan review! Kalo bisa tiap chapter, review dah. Dan terimakasih udah ngasih lebih dari 30+ review dichapter sebelumnya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Karin sedang berjalan menuju divisinya. Ia melihat serangkaian orang dengan pakaian yang sama namun wajah yang berbeda. Tangannya mengepal dengan keras. Rasanya ia ingin memukul si ular menyebalkan itu. Ia telah menjadi subjek tes berkali-kali sejak ia berurusan dengan Orochimaru. Ia memiliki kemampuan unik, Sensor.

"Jadi ini, divisi Sensor?" tanyanya sendiri setelah melihat berombolan orang dengan ikat kepala Konoha. Tanpa ia ketahui, ternyata pertanyaannya menarik perhatian seseorang berambut putih.

"Halo!" katanya memberi lambaian tangan. Ia terlihat antusian sekali untuk perempuan berambut putih. Karin secara canggung balik melambai. "Kami menunggu anda dari tadi senior Karin!" ia membungkuk dengan hormat.

"S-senior?!" ia agak kaget dengan panggilan kehormatannya.

"Apa yang salah? Kau ini ketua divisi ini kan?" tanyanya dengan telunjuk ditaruh dibawah dagunya. "Oh! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku!" ia kemudian maju satu langkah lebih dekat dan mengambil tangan kanan Karin. "Namaku adalah Nakaya. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya aku akan berada dalam bimbingan anda, senior!"

Nakaya, dia untuk seorang wanita berambut putih, dia masih muda. Putih rambutnya bukan karena uban, tetapi memang sudah gennya. Matanya hitam, tetapi tidak sekontras Sasuke. Personalitasnya berlebihan, menyebalkan. Dan dia adalah seorang Sensor.

"K-Karin, cukup Karin, jangan tambahkan senior." jawabnya gugup. Ia tidak pernah dipanggil senior sebelumnya, jadi ini kali pertama.

"Kenapa? Aku pikir kau akan suka dengan panggilan itu, senior." ia bertanya dengan wajah yang polos dan sikap yang menyebalkan seperti Sai.

"Daripada kau panggil senior," ia bertolak pinggang dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Bagaimana jika kau memanggilku ketua?" _I-itu terdengar berlebihan, _pikir Karin yang tersenyum gugup. Tapi faktanya ia suka dituakan.

"Oke, tidak masalah, ketua!" jawabnya tersenyum. Karin lalu melepaskan tangannya yang masih tertempel di pinggannya dan bertanya ke Nakaya.

"Ada berapa orang di divisi ini?" tanyanya.

Nakaya mengambil papan berjalannya dan ia melihat kertas yang sudah terpampang diatasnya. "Lima ratus."

"Apa itu semua bersih? Maksudku, apa Sensor lain sudah diberikan ke divisi lain?" Karin mulai berjalan ke barisan paling depan kelompok.

Nakaya mengikutinya sambil membaca papannya. "Tidak. Semua masih kotor. Hokage memerintahkan untuk membaginya lagi ke divisi lain."

Karin menaikkan alisnya sambil berjalan. "Benarkah?"

"Yap. Katanya Sensor ini akan berada dibawah diri anda, dan anda berhak melakukan dan membagi sendiri kelompok ini ke dalam divisi lain."

"Aku mengerti."

Nakaya mulai mengambil pena hitam dan mengisi sebuah tabel. "Jadi berapa yang anda ingin kirimkan untuk divisi lain?"

Karin mulai memikirkan angka. Kacamatanya mulai mengkalkulasi beberapa hal. "Seratus untuk divisi 01, lima puluh untuk divisi 02 dan dua puluh lima untuk divisi 03." jawabnya jelas. Sekitar seperempat kelompoknya akan dikirim ke tiga divisi utama.

"Apa anda yakin? Karena mereka akan langsung berjalan menuju divisi itu, sekarang juga." tanyanya sekali lagi dan memastikan. Yang ia dapatkan hanya anggukkan kepala dari Karin. "Bagaimana dengan divisi lainnya?"

"Oh, aku hampir melupakan yang satu itu." kembali ia mengira-ngira jumlah angka yang tepat. "Berikan divisi 04 sepuluh orang terbaik. Serta divisi 05 tiga puluh orang." Nakaya mencatat jumlah angka yang kecil._ Ketua sangat bijak untuk menggunakan jumlah angka yang banyak!_ Pikir Nakaya.

"Oke, semua sudah aku catat." ia mengulang semua yang Karin katakan. Dan Karin mengangguk akibatnya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan dengan sisa sebanyak ini?"

"Kita akan buat mereka sebagai cadangan."

"Cadangan?"

"Ya. Posisi Sensor adalah posisi yang paling rentan. Mereka berfungsi menentukan posisi musuh. Jika semuanya langsung habis, kita akan kesulitan jika harus melawan musuh berkekuatan dasar Genjutsu." jelasnya panjang lebar. Nakaya membuat bentuk 'o' disekitar mulutnya.

"Sekarang aku minta tanda tanganmu disini." ia menyerahkan papan berjalannya dan ia menandatangani poin yang baru ia katakan, tepat di pojok kanan bawah. "Aku akan mengatur semuanya, senior, jadi tenang saja." _Senior lagi..._

Karin tersenyum melihat sikap eksentrik bawahannya. "Oke oke aku mengerti. Tapi setelah itu, temui aku di pusat desa ini, oke? Aku akan membuat radar sensor. Kau segera siapkan bola airnya." Nakaya memberinya jempolan. Itu membuat Karin berkeringat dingin. Dia mirip Naruto dalam beberapa hal.

* * *

Sepuluh menit kemudian di pusat Konoha

"Bola airnya sudah siap." kata Nakaya yang baru datang.

"Bagus." Karin melihat ke atas. Kembali ia menghitung dalam pikirannya. Ia mulai berpikir. _Konoha cukup luas, apa lagi semenjak ada Suna, pasti Konoha akan membuat tempat tambahan untuk mereka, _pikirnya.

"Aku sarankan untuk membuat radar dengan radius yang tidak terlalu jauh, senior." ucapnya pelan. Karin menengok ke arah Nakaya dengan wajah yang terbingung.

"Kenapa? Bukannya lebih baik seperti itu?"

"Entahlah senior tapi kalau dibuat luas, akan sulit untuk menjangkaunya, apa lagi kau ternyata kita sudah kehilangan jejak." jawabnya mengerinyit.

Karin menyeringai. "Mereka menyuruhku menjadi kepala Sensor bukan tanpa alasan." ia melakukan segel tangannya. Ia bersiap mengeluarkan Jutsu Sensornya. "Kanchi Shisutemu Jutsu!" ia melemparkan tangannya ke tanah dan seketika perhatian Nakaya teralihkan.

"!" ia merasakan sistem persepsi radar yang sangat kompleks. Setiap tempat seperti diberi chakra untuk mensensor apapun.

"Terkejut?" Karin melihat ekspresi terkejutnya dan tertawa. "Oke sekarang kita lihat, apa bola airnya berhasil?"

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian di tempat pusat divisi Sensor

"Wow!" Nakaya terkaget melihatnya. Ia bisa melihat segala detail dari bola air yang merupakan implementasi dari radar yang telah dibuat Karin. Ia bahkan bisa melihat pohon, bangunan, dan segala hal yang tidak hidup maupun hidup.

"Ini adalah Hiden yang aku ciptakan sendiri." Nakaya terus memandangi Karin dengan tatapan yang memuja. _Ada apa dengannya?_ Tanya Karin ke dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Divisi 01, gerbang utara Konoha

"Ketua Chouji." panggil seorang yang merupakan salah satu dari dua orang terkenal se-Konoha karena menjaga gerbang, Kotetsu.

Chouji membalikkan badannya, dan benar saja orang itu. Si jabrik rambut hitam dengan sesuatu berwarna putih di hidungnya. "Ah! Kotetsu, aku mencarimu dari tadi. Apa kita sudah siap berangkat?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Sayangnya belum." Kotetsu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita masih harus menunggu pihak Sensor dan Medis serta Logistik untuk mengirimkan beberapa dari pihak mereka untuk operasi lapangan kita, ketua." jelas lelaki tua itu.

"Begitu, aku mengerti." jawabnya datar. Ia baru menyadari pasangan senasib Kotetsu tidak ada. "Hei, mana Izumo? Apa dia akan terlambat?"

Panjang umur. Orang yang dibicarakan langsung datang. Itu dia Izumo. "Yo Kotetsu, bagaimana? Apa kita akan berjalan sekarang?" reaksi Kotetsu? Dia malah mengusap dahinya. Izumo akhirnya menyadari ketua divisinya sudah ada disitu. "Oh! Ketua Chouji! Senang bisa melihat anda."

"Ya ya ya. Aku tahu, jangan buat alasan yang sama seperti Shikamaru, Kakashi atau Naruto." Chouji tahu alasan itu sekarang sudah mendunia di Konoha. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Alasan tidak jelas dan berputar-putar.

"Tidak! Sebenarnya aku hendak kemari. Tapi aku tiba-tiba melihat nenek tua berusaha memanjat monumen Hokage. Aku membantunya, tapi ketika aku membantunya, yang ada aku malah ditendang hingga jatuh, sehingga aku harus diberi perawatan selama beberapa saat. Dan ketika aku keluar dari perawatan, aku melihat kucing hitam. Karena takut sial, aku memutar balik dan mencari jalan yang lebih jauh." wajah Chouji memelas hingga terlihat seperti kekurangan darah.

"Tuh! Aku benci alasan seperti itu!" balasnya sambil mengambil keripiknya dan memilih untuk menjauhkan diri dari dua orang bodoh itu. "Pastikan jika Sensor dan Medis sudah memberi orangnya, kita akan segera berjalan." Kotetsu dan Izumo mengangguk bersamaan.

* * *

Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Nona Sakura!" teriak perawat yang tidak diketahui namanya itu. Ia segera berlari ke arah Sakura dengan segala kecepatan yang ia punya. "Nona Sakura!" betul, Sakura jika diluar dipanggil sebagai nyonya, namun jika dirumah sakit ia dipanggil nona.

"Ada apa?" Sakura menjawabnya sambil membuka pintu depan yang berupa kaca tebal. Ia berjalan pelan sesaat perawat itu membungkuk dan terengah. "Sabar, tarik napas dulu. Kau tidak akan bisa menyampaikan apapun kalau kau terengah seperti ini."

Perawat itu masih terengah dan langsung memberika sebuah papan berjalan dengan kertas berformat seperti aplikasi. "Apa ini?"

"Itu," perawat itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya dan menelan ludahnya. "Itu adalah sebuah format yang harus anda isi, nona. Disediakan tiga kolom untuk menuliskan jumlah ninja Medis yang akan kita kirim ke ketiga divisi itu." memang berbeda dengan divisi pendukung seperti Sensor. Kebanyakan Medis tidak akan bisa masuk pertempuran seperti Sensor. Maka dari itu, mereka hanya ditaruh di tiga divisi utama saja. Medis hanya akan diam ditempat dan menunggu yang terluka.

Mereka tidak akan ditempatkan di divisi penyergapan dan divisi pengintaian, karena divisi itu adalah divisi yang termobilisasi secara dinamis, berbeda dengan divisi 01, 02, 03 yang akan memiliki basis sendiri diperbatasan, maka itu lebih baik Medis ditaruh diposisi yang tidak bergerak.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya dan ia melihat tiga baris dengan masing-masing bertuliskan nomor divisi dan nama divisi. "Berapa sumber daya yang kita miliki?"

"Enam ratus dua puluh." jawabnya tergesa.

"Enam dua puluh?" ia ingat jumlahnya lebih jika dibandingkan dengan perang kemarin. Ia ingat sekali. Jumlahnya memang menurun semenjak banyaknya korban yang jatuh dari Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen. "Ini." ia langsung memberinya.

Perawat itu meraih papannya lagi. Ia menekan ujung bolpoint dan mulai mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan. "Berikan divisi 01 seratus orang, dan 02 serta 03 masing-masing tujuh lima dan lima puluh orang."

Sang perawat menulis jumlah orang sesuai yang istri Hokage katakan. Ia menulis dalam bentuk angka dan kata-kata. Ia menyelesaikannya dengan memberi Sakura kembali papan itu dan memintanya menandatangainnya sebagai persetujuan untuk memberikan orang sesuai yang telah ditulis dan memberikan kuasa penuh atas orangnya kepada yang bersangkutan.

"Baiklah aku akan menyelesaikan ini dulu, nona." ia membungkuk dan berlari pergi kembali. Tetapi suara Sakura menghentikannya.

"Hei!"

Tergesa-gesa, perawat itu langsung balik lagi. "Ada apa nona?" tanyanya dengan sopan. Ia begitu sopan, apalagi dengan istri Hokage dan yang juga kepala rumah sakit.

"Tolong minta para pengurus kebun apotik, untuk memetik opium sebanyak mungkin." ujarnya. Ia berkata serius.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita akan produksi masal Morfin."

"Rumah sakit masih memiliki banyak stok Morfin, nona." jawabnya pelan dan tentu saja.. Sopan.

"Itu tidak akan cukup. Aku merasa perang ini akan menimbulkan banyak korban." nyatanya sedih. Dia saat itu juga berpikir tentang Naruto.

"K-kalau itu anda mau, akan aku lakukan." ia menulis pesanannya dalam buku kecil miliknya. "Apa ada lagi yang anda inginkan, nona?"

"Yah." ia tersenyum. "Berhenti memanggilku nona. Aku sudah tidak suka panggilan itu. Mulai sekarang kau akan menggantikan posisi Shizune sebagai asistenku." benar, selama ini, Shizune sebenarnya masih aktif sebagai asisten kepala rumah sakit Konoha, tapi karena ia sedang berada dalam Logistik, rasanya tidak mungkin untuk Shizune mambantunya.

"Terimakasih, nona- maksudku er.. Ketua Sakura." ia tersenyum dengan cerah dan begitu juga Sakura. Ia berjalan menjauh setelah membungkuk sedangkan Sakura langsung ke lobby dan berteriak ditengah kerumunan dokter dan ninja medis yang sana sini sibuk.

"Oke, sekarang dengarkan aku." perhatian langsung teralihkan ke arah Sakura. "Aku mau kalian cepat sembuhkan pasien yang sekiranya bisa langsung disembuhkan. Karena kita bergerak cepat. Beberapa dari kalian akan dikirim untuk operasi lapangan." Sakura melihat para pegawainya saling berbisik dan kebanyakan tersenyum kagum. "Baiklah, kembali bekerja."

* * *

Lima belas menit berikutnya, gerbang barat Konoha, divisi 02

"Temari! Ketua Temari!" teriak seorang lelaki.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Medis, Logistik dan Sensor sudah mengirim orangnya." ia menyerahkan laporan dan memberinya ballpoint untuk menandatangani kertas itu.

"Berapa jumlahnya?" ia menandatanganinya sambil bertanya dan melihat jumlah yang tertera di kertas laporan itu.

"Dua puluh lima dari Sensor, tujuh puluh lima dari Medis, dan tiga puluh lima dari Logistik." jelasnya pelan-pelan.

Temari memangguk mengerti. Ia menyelesaikan tanda tangannya dengan nama jelasnya dan kembali memberinya ke lelaki itu. "Aku mengerti." melihat orang Medis dan Sensor serta Logistik berjalan memasuki kelompok, ia bertanya lagi. "Apa kita siap berangkat?"

Lelaki itu lalu menjawab dengan menyeringai. "Kapanpun anda memerintahkannya, ketua."

"Kalau begitu kita tidak boleh membuang waktu. Menempuh perbatasan Suna akan cukup lama. Perintahkan mereka untuk berjalan dalam selnya masing-masing, kita akan berangkat dalam waktu sepuluh menit."

"Aku mengerti." ia membungkuk dan pergi kabur. Seketika kerumunan divisi 02 langsung membuat selnya masing-masing.

* * *

Tiga kilometer dari gerbang barat Konoha

Disitu berdiri tiga orang ANBU. Elang, Hiu, Iblis. Mereka semua dalam jubah coklat kehitaman sebagai bagian dari kamuflase hutan di negara Api dan gurun di negara Angin. Ketiga ANBU itu mengeluarkan gulungan kecil mereka masing-masing.

"Titik pertemuan awal?" tanya Iblis.

"Benar. Kita butuh titik pertemuan awal untuk jaga-jaga jika sewaktu-waktu ada sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi." ujar Hiu setuju.

"Oke." Elang lalu mengambil peta dan menunjuk satu titik. Ia menunjuk sebuah kota di negara Api yang berbatasan langsung dengan negara Angin. "Disini. Kota Ikari."

ANBU Hiu dan Iblis mengangguk setuju. Mereka tahu kota Ikari. Kota diujung negara Api, tepat sekali berbatasan dengan negara Angin.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, lepaskan chakra Kurama dari gulungan kalian." Sasuke melebarkan gulungan kecilnya dan bersiap melakukan proses pelepasan chakra yang disegel Naruto kedalam gulungan kecil itu. "Satu, dua, tiga!" Sasuke bersamaan dengan kedua ANBUnya melakukan segel tangan dan menghempaskan tangannya ke tanah.

"Kai!"

Ketiga ANBU berteriak bersamaan. Lalu bersamaan dengan teriakan itu keluar chakra merah dari gulungan itu. Chakra itu berbentuk seperti senyawa fluida yang kental. Perlahan chakra merah itu menyelimuti ketiga ANBU itu.

"Whew. Sungguh chakra yang luar biasa." kata ANBU Hiu yang mendengus karena ketertarikannya. Memang itu adalah chakra Kurama dan chakra itu sangat hangat.

Sasuke atau ANBU Elang berpaling ke arah Hiu. "Ingat, kontrol kecepatan. Chakra ini adalah chakra yang luar biasa besar. Kalian harus menkontrol chakra yang sangat banyak ini." katanya sambil melihat tangannya yang mulai membentuk cakar dan kepalanya membentuk telinga rubah dalam bentuk fluida yang berwarna merah transparan.

"Chakra ini juga benar-benar sangat kuat, seperti yang dibilang tuan Hokage. Kita akan menonaktifkannya sesaat di kota Ikari sebelum kita melanjutkan perjalan. Dan setelah melewati perbatasan, kita akan kembali menggunakan chakra ini, namun, ketika kita sudah dalam perimeter desa Suna, kita akan kembali menonaktifkannya. Jelas?"

Hiu dan Iblis masih memperhatikan chakra merah itu yang makin membentuk seperti rubah yang berdiri. "Baik, aku mengerti."

"Aku juga." jawab Iblis.

"Tim Elang, berangkat." Sasuke dan anak buahnya menghilang dalam kilatan merah. Dan beberapa daun jatuh akibatnya.

* * *

Sementara itu, pusat divisi Sensor

"Senior!" teriak Nakaya. Memecah ketenangan pusat divisi Sensor. Karin mendengarnya, meskipun bukan namanya, ia langsung mendekati.

"Ada sesuatu?" Karin mendekatinya dengan santai.

"Sekitar gerbang barat, tiga kilometer dan terus menjauh." Karin memutar bola air itu dan ia melihat seseorang dengan bentuk chakra yang ditimpa. Pertama ia merasakan chakra Naruto dan kemudian ia merasakan chakra faniliar.

"Tiga orang?" Nakaya mengangguk membenarkan. Disitu ia melihat pergerakan yang cepat. Chakra yang cukup tebal dan terlihat memancarkan panas. Ia mulai kehilangan fokus, ia tahu itu Sasuke. "Aika!" ia memanggil seseorang dengan helm segi empat yang menutup setengah kepalanya.

"Yap!" jawabnya. Ia masih duduk bersama helm itu. Helm itu menyambung ke dua belah baterai yang berupa Kation dan Anion. Singkatnya itu adalah alat komunikasi dan transmitter chakra. Khusus bagian ini, ini adalah keahlian Yamanaka untuk mengirimkan pesan dalam bentuk telepati atau pikiran yang masuk ke pikiran orang.

"Sambungkan aku dengan Intelijen di markas ke Hokage. Dia harus tahu tentang hal ini." teriaknya kepada Yamanaka Aika.

"Oke!" Aika langsung membuat segel macan dan mulai berkonsentrasi dalam memanifestasikan pikirannya ke dalam bentuk telepati.

* * *

Pusat divisi Intelijen, Markas Pusat, gedung Hokage

"!" Ino merasakan sesuatu masuk ke dalam alam pikirannya. _"Ino, namaku Aika dari divisi Sensor. Aku mendapat perintah untuk memberitahukan hal ini kepada Hokage."_

Ino mengangguk dan memanggil Hokagenya, atau lebih tepat lagi, Bunshin Hokage. "Tuan! Divisi Sensor meminta untuk berbicara dengan anda."

Bunshin itu mendekati Ino. Perlahan Ino memegang kepalanya. Ia akan disambungkan ke divisi Sensor via transmitter chakra. "Baiklah, cepat sambungkan."

_"Tuan Hokage!" _teriak seorang perempuan yang suaranya sangat familiar di telinga Naruto. _"Tim Elang bergerak keluar desa, apa anda memperintahkan mereka dalam misi?"_ yap, itu adalah Karin, ketua divisi Sensor.

_"Iya."_ sang Hokage tahu dia sedang menghawatirkan ANBU Elang. _"Mereka dalam misi."_

_"Tetapi bukannya dia pemimpin divisi 06?"_

_"Tenang, Karin. Aku sudah menunjuk orang kedua setelahnya untuk mengisi posisi kosong sementara divisi 06."_

_"A-aku mengerti."_ saat itu juga, konversasi selesai.

* * *

Suatu tempat di Konoha

Naruto sedang duduk bersila di tempat yang tertutup dan gelap. Ia terlihat sangat serius. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan setiap milinano selnya, berusaha konsentrasi terhadap posisinya. Jika orang bertanya apa yang dilakukannya, dia tidak akan menjawab.

Dia sedang mengumpulkan energi alam yang akan ia rubah menjadi chakra Senjutsu. Sennin dari gunung Myouboku, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Sambil mengatur agar dirinya tetap tenang, makanya ia memilih tempat kecil dan gelap itu. "Sedikit lagi." katanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ia terus membiarkan energi alam masuk kedalam dirinya dan mengkonversikannya dalam bentuk chakra Sage. Ia menarik napas dalam dari hidung dan mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Kenapa? Karena itu sedikit membantu dirinya agar tidak mudah mengantuk.

"Oke, sudah cukup." gumamnya sendiri. Ia lalu langsung melakukan segel tangan dan melempar tangannya ke tanah.

"Kuchiyose!"

Dan benar saja, itu jurus pemanggilan Kuchiyose. Tapi siapa yang ia panggil? Asap masih terlalu tebal untuk bisa kita lihat. Ditambah suasana gelap hanya membuat suasana semakin tambah memburuk. Pengelihatannya akan semakin memburuk saja.

"Naruto!" teriak seseorang dari dalam asap putih itu. Dari bayangan hanya terlihat itu adalah bayangan kecil yang tidak berarti. Suara itu terdengar seperti seseorang dalam usia sekitar tujuh puluh hingga delapan puluhan.

"Naruto!" kali ini yang berteriak lebih terdengar seperti nenek-nenek. Sama seperti sosok yang sebelumnya, bayangannya terlihat sangat kecil dan tidak berarti. Asap itu masih terlalu lebat untuk bisa mengenali sosok siapa itu sebenarnya.

Naruto dipihak yang berbeda, tersenyum dan segera berteriak. "Papa! Mama!" nanti dulu, papa? mama? Itu terdengar aneh. Mereka bukan papa dan mama Naruto. Dari bayangan saja dan suara sangat dipastikan kalau mereka bukan Minato dan Kushina.

Perlahan asap mulai menghilang dan sebagian mengendap ditanah. Kita bisa lihat kedua sosok Kuchiyose itu mulai jelas. Mereka adalah Nidaisengama, dua Kodok terhebat dari gunung Myouboku. Mereka adalah Fukasaku, si Kodok berusia delapan ratus tahun dan istrinya, Shima, Kodok dengan naluri keibuan yang sangat tinggi.

"Senang bisa melihatmu kembali, nak." kata Fukasaku yang tersenyum ala Kodok. Fukasaku menganggapnya lebih dari teman atau partner, ia lebih menganggapnya sebagai keluarganya sendiri selain para Kodok.

"Kemana saja dirimu ini? Gunung Myouboku sepi kalau tidak ada yang mengisengi Bunta." ujar Kodok betina yang sangat tua. Yap, umurnya hampir mendekati Fukasaku dan Fukasaku adalah yang lebih tua darinya.

Naruto melepaskan tawanya sejenak. "Senang juga melihatmu papa dan mama." ia membuat kedua pasangan Kodok ini tersenyum. "Yah, aku sekarang sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sebagai Hokage, kau tahu itu?" Naruto hanya tertawa gugup.

"Oh begitukah? Jadi kau mulai menyombongkan diri?" tanya Shima mendesis. Dia sama seperti Minato, dia juga berguru kepada Kodok tetapi setelah ia menjadi Hokage, dia jarang pergi lagi ke gunung Myouboku.

"Bukan begitu!" ia menggerakkan tangannya dan kemudian ia menggaruk pipinya. "Oh kalian tahu, istriku sedang mengandung." ia mengatakannya dengan malu dan tersipu. Hal itu membuat pipinya merona semerah muda seperti rambut istrinya.

Mata kedua Kodok ini yang memiliki kornea berbentuk persegi panjang, seketika melebar. "Maksudmu Sakura? Dia mengandung anakmu?" tanya Kodok jantan itu tidak percaya.

"Dia pasti merasa menyesal untuk memiliki anak dari seorang yang baka sepertimu." gumam Shima dalam nada sarkas.

"Che, mama. Ayolah jangan begitu. Sakura itu perempuan yang sangat mencintaiku. Kau waktu itu hadir dipernikahan, kan?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima. Oh dan asal kalian tahu, Shima adalah Kodok yang paling tahu soal perkebangan cinta Naruto dengan Sakura. Ia sering cerita soal Sakura kepadanya dan Shima seperti tidak suka kepadanya, tapi mau apa lagi, kedua manusia itu sudah saling mencintai.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti." dengusnya sambil melihat menjauh dan menyilangkan tangannya. Naruto dan Fukasaku tertawa melihat sifat keibuannya keluar.

"Jadi, apa yang kau butuhkan Naruto?" suasana berubah seketika saat Fukasaku merubah topik pembicaraan.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "Um, aku rasa papa dan mama sudah mengetahuinya dari Kakek?" ia menyebut kakek? Tapi siapa?

Fukasaku dan Shima menatap ke wajah Naruto yang gugup. "Yah, dia belum bilang sesuatu tentang hal itu dengan detail, nak." jawab Fukasaku.

"Oh."

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Naruto?" Shima sangat khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi, dengan perang ini.

Kemudian Naruto menceritakan bagaimana surat perang itu datang. Ia menceritakan bagaimana awalnya Orochimaru menggunakan nama Kabuto hingga ia muncul ditengah pengumuman dan menyatakan dengan bangganya bahwa sebenarnya Kabuto adalah Orochimaru. Ia juga memberitahu pasangan Kodok ini bahwa perang akan dipercepat.

"Orochimaru tidak pernah capek." Kodok perempuan itu melanjutkan kembali. "Dia selalu ingin melihat Konoha rata dengan tanah."

Shima mendengus akibatnya. "Yah, bocah itu memang tidak ada habisnya. Sama seperti Manda, dia sangat licin."

"Mama, Manda sudah mati!" teriak Fukasaku.

"Aku tahu! Siapa juga yang bilang dia hidup!" sangkalnya keras.

"Oke oke, bisa selesaikan masalah ini nanti?" Naruto memilih menjadi mediator. Memang sudah biasa kedua Kodok ini sering berargumen satu sama lain. Dan ketika sudah pada titik tertentu, Naruto akan menengahi masalah mereka.

"Humph!" Shima menengok menjauh dari Fukasaku dan Fukasaku juga melakukan hal yang sama. _Mereka ini sudah ratusan tahun bersama, tapi kenapa sikapnya masih seperti anak kecil?_ Pikir Naruto sambil menengok kanan kiri antara kedua Kodok itu.

"Dia benar." dengusnya. Ia berbalik arah ke Naruto lagi. "Jadi Naruto, ada apa memanggil kami? Apa ada sesuatu yang menyulitkanmu?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Uh, aku berpikir." Naruto memainkan tangannya dan bersiap untuk pertanyaannya. "Aku berpikir, apakah aku bisa meminjam para Kodok untuk perang?" Naruto mulai merinding dan mengerinyit setelah ia menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Ia takut jawabannya hanya berakhir dengan teriakan dan bentakan serta ketidaksetujuan,

_Dia tidak akan setuju. Dia tidak akan setuju,_ Naruto terus mengulang perkataan itu dalam pikirannya, mensugesti dia bahwa jawabnya tidak lebih dari itu.

"Yah baiklah." jawab Fukasaku dan Shima mengangguk.

_Dia setuju!_ Naruto seketika memompa kedua tangannya ke udara. Jawaban yang sungguh diinginkannya. Walau sempat ia berpikir kedua Kodok hebat itu akan membuang permintaan murid, partner dan keluarganya.

Wajah Naruto sumringah. Ia mendapat pasukan baru. Dari kekurangannya karena jumlah pasukan Konoha yang mungkin sepuluh ribuan, akan ditambah oleh Gama.

Tapi Naruto merasa aneh, ia merasa sesuatu merasuki kedua Kodok tua ini. "Tunggu, tidak ada teriak, bentakan atau pukulan. Apa papa dan mama benar-benar setuju dengan apa yang aku minta?" tanyanya kebingungan.

Fukasaku dan Shima tersenyum ke manusia satu ini. "Kenapa? Aku tidak akan menolak permintaan dari muridku tercinta. Lagi pula, anak yang diramalkan juga seorang manusia, kan?" Fukasaku dan Shima tertawa kecil karenanya. "Kau akan butuh bantuan dari kami, jadi aku pikir tidak apa-apa." lanjutnya tersenyum.

"Benarkah?!" mata biru Naruto makin melebar masih tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Apa yang membuatmu kami tidak akan membantumu? Kau juga dari gunung Myouboku dan setiap orang Myouboku harus saling membantu." itu adalah giliran Shima yang berbicara. Tentu hal ini membuat Naruto berteriak gembira.

"Yay! Terima kasih papa! Mama!" ia benar-benar memeluk mereka seperti orang tuanya. Sebagai ganti Minato dan Kushina, ia memiliki sosok ayah dari Papa dan ibu dari Mama.

"Haha, Naruto ayolah jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan kepada kami." riak air mata kecil terlihat terbentuk di mata kedua Kodok itu.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu orang tua yang hebat seperti kalian!" ia tertawa lepas dan menunjukkan gaya foxy-nya.

"Kita tidak setua yang kau katakan Naruto, cuma delapan ratus tahun." kata Shima dengan percaya diri sekali.

Naruto tertawa kecil dan sebenarnya tidak mendukung pernyataannya. "Oh ya tentu saja Mama. Kau selalu terlihat muda!"

Mereka terus berbicara hingga pada saatnya kedua Gama itu harus pergi. "Naruto aku akan memberitahu Gamabunya soal hal ini. Untuk sekarang aku harus mempersiapkan diriku, siapa tahu kau memanggilku ke medan pertempuran, siapa tahu?" katanya menyeringai.

"Tenang saja Pa, aku hanya akan memanggil kalian jika kesulitan sudah terlalu mengekangku, oke?" ia memberikan jempolnya, tertawa dan matanya tertutup.

"Kau terdengar pede." potong Shima.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya karenanya. Shima selalu membuat lelucon tentang Naruto dan sering membuatnya kesal.

Namun sekarang, wajah Fukasaku berubah serius. "Naruto. Sudah lama kau tidak pernah menggunakan tubuh itu dan kekuatan itu."

Pembicaraan soal 'itu.' Ternyata para Kodok tahu soal ini dan tidak ada tanda tanya dalam kedua Kodok ini.

"Hmm." ia mendehem singkat.

"Kami masih merawat tubuh itu dengan baik Naruto. Kau bisa memanggilnya kapan saja." pembicaraan semakin serius, namun saat itu juga Fukasaku mengucapkan selamat tinggal bersama Shima, meninggalkan Naruto dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

_Apa perlu? _Pikirnya serius. Ia menutup matanya dan perlahan ia menghirup dan menghembuskan napasnya bergantian. Ia berusaha konsentrasi. _Aku pikir sudah saatnya mereka tahu apa yang aku sembunyikan._

Naruto melakukan segel tangan dengan akhiran segel domba. "Aktivasi." ia masih menutup matanya dengan khidmat seolah tidak peduli soal apapun.

Lalu Naruto kembali melakukan segel lagi. Sekarang ia melakukan segel untuk melakukan Kuchiyose. Tapi siapa? Gamabunta? Tidak mungkin, ruangan itu terlalu kecil. Untuk menampung mereka. "Kuchiyose!"

Puff!

Suara asap yang meledak keluar bersama setelah Naruto melemparkan tangannya dan berteriak. Asap yang lumayan tebal itu masih menyelimuti sosok Kuchiyose. Namun perlahan asap menipis seiring keluarnya asap tersebut dari sebuah ventilasi di pojok ruangan.

Siapa sosok Kuchiyose itu?

Kita bisa melihat ada enam tubuh disitu yang memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama. Dari enam sosok itu, semuanya memakai topi bundar petani yang menutupi seluruh wajah mereka dan mereka juga memakai jubah putih.

_"Hei hei nak. Mulai menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi hah?"_ Kurama mengatakannya dengan nada menyindir dan tertawa kecil. Namun Naruto tidak mengindahkannya sama sekali dan masih menutup matanya dalam kekhusyukan.

Kembali ke pihak Kuchiyose, sekarang asap sudah menghilang dari ruangan itu. Terlihat sekarang dengan jelas sosok itu. Tiap sosok menggunakan jubah putih dengan tulisan yang berbeda. Dari kanan ke kiri semuanya dengan tulisan Kanji yang berbeda. Dimulai dari kanan bertuliskan Tendou, Shuradou, Ningendou, Chikusoudou, Gakidou, dan Jigokudou.

Perlahan sosok itu maju ke depan mendekati Naruto dan berbaris dalam satu syaf. Naruto yang menutup matanya lalu perlahan membuka.

Sebuah mata yang menunjukkan sklera berwarna ungu dan pola lingkaran yang melingkari pupil kecil ditengahnya. Siapa yang tidak tahu bentuk mata itu? Mata Samsara, Mata Rinne, Mata yang dulunya dianggap mitos yaitu, Rinnegan.

"Rikudou." gumam Naruto.

Ternyata 'itu' adalah Doujutsu, Rinnegan!? Naruto punya Rikudou? Siapa saja mereka? Dan bagaimana dia mendapatkan Rinnegan? Selanjutnya di chapter dua puluh!

* * *

**Cut! Selesainya chapter ini berarti sudah dikonfirmasi bahwa Naruto punya Rinnegan di fic ini. Pasti bakal banyak pertanyaan, dan DeathCheater bakal menjawabnya kalau kalian mengikuti fic ini secara bertahap. Makanya kalian utarakan pertanyaan maka Deathcheater akan merespon, oke?**

**Hikaru Yoshi: oke deh!**

**Viva La Vida (guest): hmm, satu sudah mati.. Yaitu.. Gaara.. Mwahaha**

**Astronaut22 (guest): yap, itu dia musuh terbesar DeathCheater, typo.**

**Kurama21 (guest): kita lihat saja nanti.**

**Minashi (guest): oke kalau bingung, nanti bakal DeathCheater jelaskan dichapter berikutnya!**

**Haha, sekarang DeathCheater minta review lebih banyak kalau mau update kilat! Tinggal sehari lagi nih libur selesai! Oke? Next time bakal ada sedikit penjelasan kenapa Naruto bisa matiin dan nyalain Rinnegan dan gimana Naruto bisa mendapatkan Rinnegan.**

**Jigokudou: Naraka Path**

**Gakidou: Preta Path**

**Chikusoudou: Animal Path**

**Ningendou: Human Path**

**Shuradou: Asura Path**

**Tendou: Deva Path**

**Gama: Toad**

**Nidaisengama: Two Great Elder Toad Sage**

**Kai: Release**

**Hiden: Secret Jutsu**

**Kanchi Shisutemu Jutsu: Sensing System Technique**

**Rikudou: Six Paths**

**Semua kritikan atas chapter ini dan saran akan diterima. Semua akan dibalas di chapter berikutnya! **

**Keep cool, im out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Akhirnya kembali juga. Maaf sekali buat yang nunggu. DeathCheater super sibuk kemarin! Again, im sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Divisi 03, dua puluh kilometer dari Konoha

Divisi 03 telah bergerak dengan Kakashi sebagai ketuanya. Divisi yang terspesialisasi dalam pertempuran jarak jauh, terus melanjutkan perjalannya menuju perbatasan Hi no Kuni dengan Nami no Kuni. Mereka terus berlari dan meloncat dari satu batang pohon ke batang pohon lainnya.

"Aku merasakan sekumpulan orang sedang berjalan dengan karavan melawan arah kita, tepat diarah pukul satu." kata seorang Sensor yang berada disamping Kakashi.

Kakashi perlahan membengkokkan kepalanya ke arah pukul satu. "Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Byakugan!" ternyata si Sensor bermata putih itu adalah pengguna Byakugan, mata yang melihat segala hal.

Seketika urat otot saling membuat pola yang melingkari mata putih yang juga menunjukkan pola yang melibgkari mata putih itu. Matanya melihat ke depan meskipun itu bukan pandangan aslinya, ia terus melihat dengan mata Byakugannya.

"Sekelompok orang sedang berjalan kemari."

"Siapa mereka?" tanyanya. Semua orang juga tahu kalau mata itu mampu melihat siapapun dalam jarak jangkauannya tentu juga bisa melihat sistem penyebaran chakra orang yang dilihatnya. Kemampuan Hyuuga adalah sesuatu yang hebat.

"Hm." Byakugan mulai membuat fokus sendiri seolah menelisik apa yang dilihatnya. Mata Hyuuga ini semakin menyipit saat ia memulai mendeskripsikan detail tentang apa yang dilihat. "Seseorang tua berambut putih."

_Pasti dia.. _Pikir Kakashi.

"Dia bersama seorang anak berambut hitam dan seorang perempuan juga berambut hitam. Lalu aku juga melihat sebuah karavan dengan tulisan 'Nami'. Aku rasa mereka membawa Daimyou bersama mereka." pemilik Byakugan itu berkata semakin detail pada setiap apa yang dilihatnya, sedangkan Kakashi malas untuk mendengarnya.

"Hmm, berapa orang kira-kira jumlah mereka?" tanya Kakashi pura-pura tertarik.

Si pemilik Byakugan masih mempertahankan posisi tangannya yang membentuk segel macam. "Mari kita lihat.. Satu, sepuluh, lima puluh, ah! Seribu seratus tiga puluh enam!"

Kakashi menngangguk mengerti.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sensor itu melepaskan segelnya dan mengembalikan matanya kembali rileks.

"Tetap berjalan. Biarkan saja mereka berjalan ke Konoha sendiri." ujarnya kalem dan melihat kedepan.

Si Hyuuga lantas kaget. "Eh? Ke Konoha?"

Kakashi menyadari kekagetan dalam suara Hyuuga ini. Ia lalu memutar kepalanya ke si Hyuuga. "Lho? Apa? Kau tahukan kalau semua desa dan negara kebanyakan sudah diduduki Orochimaru, kan?"

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyimpulkan sendiri?"

Karena tidak mau meneruskan lebih lanjut, sang Hyuuga menunduk dan mencoba menyimpulkan sendiri. _Berarti Orochimaru benar-benar kuat. Dia membuat rakyat Suna pergi ke Konoha dan dia juga mungkin ada dibalik para rakyat Nami yang pergi mengarah ke Konoha._

Sedangkan disatu sisi, Kakashi juga sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kembali berjalan, kita masih harus menempuh jalan yang panjang." kata Kakashi santai.

* * *

Suatu tempat di negara Api

Kisaki Himuro, Ami Tsukihana, dan Nara Takashi, adalah tim Naruto. Mereka selama tiga tahun lebih berada dibawah bimbingan Naruto sebelum dia menjadi Hokage. Tim ini dikenal sebagai salah satu tim yang benar-benar memiliki kehebatan seperti tim Hiruzen, tim Minato, dan tim legendaris yaitu tim 7. Mereka termasuk bentuk tim offensif-defensif.

Mereka secara langsung ditugaskan sebagai penjaga Daimyou. Naruto benar-benar mempercayakan para Daimyou hanya kepada tiga orang Chuunin ini. Apa yang benar-benar membuatnya percaya pada timnya? Apa kekuatannya?

"Hei hei Himuro, guru itu menyebalkan." kata seorang Nara yang menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya sebagai sandaran.

"Hn." ujar si lelaki pirang dengan dinginnya. Entah kenapa ia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Dia dingin namun tidak pernah termakan oleh sifat gelap dan jahat seperti Sasuke. Dia benar-benar menghormati temannya dan gurunya.

"Jangan sok. Aku tahu kau juga lelah dengan hal ini." si Nara terus menggodanya sambil berbisik-bisik ke teman seperjuangannya.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain."

"Heh." dia mendengus. "Kita bisa menolaknya sebenarnya saat itu." ia menaikkan bahunya juga tangannya. "Yah tapi apa mau dikata."

"Bahkan kau tidak bisa membantahnya, bagaimana juga kau mau menolak permintaan guru?" Himuro balik bertanya.

"Dia Bunshin ketika ia memberitahu kita. Jelas saja aku tidak mau berargumen melawan kloningannya." sekali lagi ia mendengus.

"Kau dan pembelaan dirimu." ia membalasnya dengan tajam dan menyeringai.

"Hei!"

"Jangan membela diri terus, Nara. Itu tidak baik." dan lagi, Himuro menyeringai ke temannya. Ia bisa melihat Takashi kesal dengan tingkahnya. Takashi selalu dianggap sebagai rivalnya dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Seolah panggilan, 'bodoh' dan 'brengsek' kembali turun ke tim Naruto.

"Brengsek." benar saja.

"Bodoh." keduanya saling menggumam satu sama lain dan semakin lama semakin menjadi seperti teriakan.

Keduanya masih bersahutan dengan penggilannya, hingga mereka menyadari satu temannya kurang dari timnya.

"Mana wanita Gorilla itu?" Takashi mendesis tajam. Ia memanggil Tsukihana dengan panggilan itu. Apa ada wanita yang terima dengan panggilan seperti itu? Sepertinya tidak, tapi Takashi benar-benar senang untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilnya Gorilla?" Himuro bertanya pelan. Lalu Takashi langsung menatapnya tajam dan menyipitkan matanya. "A-apa?!"

Takashi melihat seolah banyak tinta pink menghiasi pipi temannya. Ia semakin melihat ke pipinya yang semakin merona.

"A-apa?!"

"Oh," Takashi langsung membalikkan wajahnya menjauh dari pandangan Himuro lalu menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." jauh dalam hatinya ia berpikir, _kemungkinan semakin kecil.. Aku bisa melihat Himuro mulai menyukai Tsukihana. Dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan dia. Kisah cinta seperti ini akan berakhir pahit._

Himuro berkedut matanya. "Kau terlihat sedang termenung." itu tidak terdengar seperti pernyataan bukan juga pertanyaan.

"Aku? Pfft.. Yang benar saja." ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengeluarkan angin sehingga membentuk suara seperti itu.

"Apakah ini.."

Belum sempat Himuro menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Takashi langsung melesat memotong pertanyaannya. "Ini apa?" tanyanya balik sebelum ia ditanyakan. Ia sepertinya mengerti apa yang akan ditanyakan Himuro.

_Sepertinya kau masih menyimpan ruang kosong untuk Tsukihana. Yah.. Jangan sampai Tsukihana telat menyadari apa yang ia rasakan seperti nyonya Namikaze. Heh, fan-girl.. _Jelas ternyata Himuro tidak menaruh perasaan kepada temannya, dan tidak mungkin. Karena ia lebih menyayangi timnya ketimbang permasalahan hati.

"Oh Takashi, aku rasa Tsukihana sudah menunggu didalam kabin." Himuro menoleh ke belakang dan ia melihat ke arah kabin yang tidak layak disebut kabin. Kabin itu terlalu besar. Itu lebih mirip _real estate _ditengah hutan negara Api, Hino Kuni.

Wajah Takashi tampak pasif dan tidak terlalu mengindahkan apa yang dibilang temannya. "Oh, iya." ia menoleh dan kembali pasif.

"Kita tak boleh membuang waktu kalau begitu. Daimyou Hi no Kuni dan Kaze no Kuni sudah menunggu juga didalam." ujarnya tersenyum. Takashi tidak menoleh sama sekali tetapi mendengar apa yang didengarnya.

_Apa yang aku pikirkan? Ini Himuro. Aku seharusnya senang jika mereka benar-benar saling suka. Aku tidak punyq hak untuk mengintervensi perasaan siapapun. _Takashi menggeleng kepalanya secara spontan atas pemikirannya.

"Ada apa dengan lehermu? Menggeleng sendiri?" Himuro bertanya dan respon Nara hanya biasa dan kembali menggeleng.

Takashi mengambil satu langkah lebih awal saat Himuro terhenti dalam langkahnya. Menyadari Himuro berhenti, Takashi menoleh dan bertanya. "Jangan berhenti, pirang. Para Daimyou punya batas kesabaran yang relatif."

_Si Nara itu.. Pasti dia memikirkan apa yang aku katakan tentang perempuannya. _Himuro memandang temannya yang saling bertatap muka sambil berkeringat dingin. Ia memberinya senyuman yang dipaksa. _Atau mungkin aku berpikir berlebihan?_

"Hei ayolah!" Takashi masih menoleh ke arah temannya dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke sakunya. Tipikal Nara. Walaupun bodoh dan banyak omong, gayanya masih malas seperti kebanyakan Nara biasanya.

"I-iya." Himuro yang membengong tersadar dengan ajakannya. Mereka berdua pergi kedalam kabin besar. Gaya arsitektur jepang masa Edo sangat kuat dan kental di setiap aspek bangunannya. Bangunan itu cukup besar, cukup besar untuk dibilang Kastil.

* * *

Ada dua orang yang berada di ruangan utama dengan sebuah meja yang memanjang dengan dua bangku utama saling berhadapan di ujung depan dan belakang, serta sisanya memenuhi spasi kosong antara dua bangku itu.

Dikedua bangku utama, salah satunya duduk seorang Daimyou dengan aksesoris mirip suku latin dengan gambar-gambar api di atasnya. Ia juga membawa kipas putihnya. Dia adalah Daimyou Hi no Kuni. Lalu di sudut berikutnya ada seorang Daimyou yang bisa dibilang, gempal. Ia memiliki kumis yang mirip ikan lele. Tentu ini adalah Daimyou dari Kaze no Kuni, yang baru datang bersama kawanan Suna.

"Ini saran terbaik Hokage?" tanya Daimyou yang gendut. Ia mengatakannya seolah merendahkan Hokage yang memberinya perlindungan.

"Iya. Dia memberi kita tiga ninja terbaiknya." jawab Daimyou Hi sambil memegangi kipasnya yang menutupi setengah wajahnya kecuali matanya.

"Tiga ninja? Apa tingkatan mereka? Jounin?" Daimyou itu bertanya sesumbar. Sebenarnya ia juga bertanya dengan maksud juga untuk memastikan bahwa jiwanya berada pada pengamanan yang benar-benar ampuh.

"Sayangnya Chuunin." lawan bicaranya menyeringai. Daimyou Kaze sempat ingin berteriak tidak senang atau tidak setuju dan tidak percaya bahwa Hokage hanya mengirim tiga Chuunin untuk menjaga kepala pemerintahan. "Tetapi jangan salah, tim Naruto terkenal akan tingkatannya sebagai Chuunin Elit, sedikit dibawah Jounin dan lebih tinggi diatas Chuunin biasa."

"Tunggu." Daimyou menyadari apa yang dikatakan Daimyou Hi, dia menyebut nama Hokage. "Apa maksudmu mereka dulu berada dibawah pengawasan Hokage?" ia menaikkan alisnya yang sedikit berkedut akibatnya.

"Persis seperti yang aku katakan." ia tertawa dan menutupi mulutnya lagi dengan kipas putihnya. Ia mengambil sebuah folder dan memberinya ke Daimyou yang lebih gendut darinya.

"Oh apa ini?" ia mengambil berkas kuning yang memiliki kover depan lambang Konoha. Tertulis, 'Catatan Tim Naruto.'

"Untuk meyakinkanmu bahwa tim yang dikirimnya bukan tim asal-asalan." lanjut Daimyou tua itu. Ia membiarkan teman sesama Daimyounya membaca catatan tim Naruto. Ia agak senang melihat sang Daimyou Kaze menaik turunkan alisnya serta melebar sempitkan pupil matanya. "Melihat sesuatu yang menarik, hah?"

"Catatan yang cukup menarik. Tertulis bahwa mereka memiliki bakat untuk mencari pemecahan masalah dengan solusi terbaik, tentu juga disebut kemampuan bertarung dan bertahan tiap individu di tim ini. Bisa dibilang tim ini tim elit."

"Lebih dari dua ratus misi tingkat D, lima puluh tiga misi tingkat C, empat puluhan misi tingkat B, dua puluhan misi tingkat A dan belasan bertingkat S." itu adalah benar-benar catatan yang impresif untuk tim Chuunin.

"Hmm, tapi Hokage itu, apa dia tidak terlalu berlebihan untuk hanya mempercayakan kediaman rahasia ini hanya kepada tiga orang? Apalagi Hokage sempat bilang bahwa beberapa Daimyou dan desa kecil lainnya sedang mencari perlindungan dari Orochimaru yang katanya telah menyerang mereka." katanya sambil membuka lembaran baru.

_Itu cukup beralasan,_ ia berpikir sambil memikirkan juga apa yang akan ia katakan. "Yah aku juga agak terkejut, padahal saat perang lalu skuad untuk proteksi dan pengamanan Daimyou sendiri dipimpin oleh Mizukage sendiri. Tetapi aku rasa aku mengerti kenapa Hokage mengeluarkan jumlah pasukan yang sedikit."

"?" Daimyou Kaze lalu mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Daimyou Hi seketika, ingin tahu hal itu tentu saja.

"Efisiensi."

Daimyou Kaze tidak terlalu terkesan dengan jawabannya. "Aku mengerti maksudmu. Hokage ingin Konoha tetap berdiri setelah perang ini berhasil, tetapi ia menggunakan jumlah pasukan dengan bijak dan bahkan jumlahnya aku yakin tidak sampai sepuluh ribu. Tetapi, bukankah ini adalah perang yang total. Kita tahu Orochimaru itu adalah tukang melawan hukum alam. Menghidupkan orang mati, ingin hidup selamanya di dunia dan menguasai semua Jutsu. Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih besar apa lagi dengan invasi ke Suna dan penyerangan desa dan negara lain."

"Aku setuju dengan apa yang kau utarakan dan aku rasa yang aku maksud dari efisiensi bukan pada pasukan, tetapi Hokagenya sendiri." Daimyou Hi melanjutkannya sambil menyipitkan mata seolah fokus pada satu titik.

"Apa intinya?"

"Intinya adalah, menurutku, peran dominan dalam perang kali ini adalah dari Hokage, bukan pasukan atau apapun." Daimyou Kaze menggaruk kepalanya belum mengerti. "Tampaknya kau masih belum mengerti, hah?"

"Bahasamu itu tipikal orang dari Hi no Kuni, berbelit-belit." ia tertawa ringan, meringankan sedikit suasana yang agak tegang.

"Hokage sekarang, Rokudaime Hokage, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang tidak mungkin membiarkan orang banyak mati dengan mudah. Untuk itu ia hanya mengirim sedikit pasukan dengan rata-rata memiliki kelas antara Chuunin dengan Jounin dan memiliki ranking antara B hingga S. Maka itu jumlah pasukan hanya sedikit. Kebanyakan ninja yang bertahan di Konoha adalah Genin dan bertingkat D hingga C."

"Jadi?"

"Sama seperti perang kemarin, dia akan menggunakan efisiensinya sendiri." Daimyou Kaze mulai mengerti apa yang dibicarakannya. "Dibanding dengan pasukan sebatalyon, sepeleton, atau sebanyak apapun, aku rasa mereka bukan tandingan Hokage. Maka dari itu, aku berhipotesis bahwa.."

Daimyou Hi belum selesai berbicara, langsung dipotong oleh Daimyou Kaze. "Dia akan menjadi efisiensi untuk pasukannya."

"Tepat sekali. Dan menurut rumor, usut punya usut, ada sebuah kekuatan tersembunyi dalam diri Rokudaime Hokage dan itu masih misteri." katanya menyeringai dibalik kipas putihmya lagi. Yap, dia belum tahu kekuatan aslinya.

"T-tetapi apa yang membuatmu yakin kalau dia akan menjadi pusat efisiensi pasukan Konoha? Dan bagaimana juga tentang kekuatan rahasianya?" ia bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit tergagap. Ia mencernanya sedikit mentah-mentah.

"Hokage yang satu ini disebut-sebut sebagai Hokage terhebat dalam sejarah Konoha setelah adanya Shodai. Dia berhasil melawan kekuatan Rinnegan Pein, Akatsuki, Edo Tensei dan Bijuu serta Juubi. Seluruh catatannya benar-benar luar biasa dan itu jelas menjawab pertanyaanmu yang pertama." jelas Daimyou Hi santai.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pertanyaan kedua? Tidakkah kau ingin membagi rumor itu?" ia seolah menggodanya untuk memberikan informasi semacam itu.

"Oh, soal itu ini bukan kewenanganku untuk membicarakan hal ini. Ini adalah hak Hokage untuk memberitahu kebenaran tentang rumor ini iya atau tidak."

"Kau terdengar mengetahuinya. Apa telingaku yang bermasalah atau bukan, karena kau baru saja menyebutnya rumor dan sekarang kau benar-benar terdengar seperti mengetahuinya." tanya Daimyou yang memimpin negara Angin.

"Begitulah." jawabnya sederhana namun membuat Daimyou semakin ingin tahu.

Sring!

Sebuah kunai terbang menuju menuju Daimyou Kaze. Daimyou Hi tidak menyangka ini terjadi, serangan sudah dimulai. "A-apa?" Daimyou Hi berkata tergagap melihat pemandangan ini. Untungnya kunai itu tidak mengenai Daimyou Kaze.

"S-siapa itu!?"

Perlahan orang pelempar kunai mulai muncul dari kegelapan dibelakang Daimyou Hi. Sangat jelas sekali, itu adalah perbuatan Tsukihana.

"H-hey, apa yang kau pikirkan? Mencoba membunuhku?!" Daimyou Kaze menuduhnya keras. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kembali menuduhnya. "Dipihak mana kau sebenarnya?"

"Oh, tuan Daimyou. Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku ini ninja Konoha jelas afiliasiku hanya kepada Konoha." katanya menyeringai. "Tapi bagaimana dengan anda? Chakra anda sungguh familiar sekali. Apa aku pernah bertemu dengan anda?" ia bertanya seraya mengambil dua kunai baru dari kantung kunai di saku pahanya.

"K-kita belum pernah bertemu. Melihat wajahmu saja aku tidak pernah!" nyatanya sambil menunjuk ke wajah Kunoichi dengan pembelaan diri yang memaksa.

"Che.." ia mengelap bibirnya dan malah mengambil lebih banyak kunai. "Masih belum mau mengaku?" ia mempersiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

"Tsukihana!" teriak Daimyou Hi keras. Ia menggebrak meja dan kembali menyentak. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau baru saja melakukan percobaan pembunuhan kepada pemimpin negara! Kau bisa dipenjara atau didakwa!"

"Apa saja yang anda beberkan ke Daimyou ini?" tuduh Tsukihana masih dalam kuda-kudanya. Semua kunainya semakin mengarah ke Daimyou Kaze dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Tsukihana!" Daimyou Hi terus berteriak ke arah Tsukihana sembari melihat antara si perempuan dan si Daimyou.

Lalu datang kedua temannya meloncat ke samping Daimyou Hi, Himuro dan Takashi. Himuro memilih memegang pedang sedangkan Takashi lebih menginginkan kunai standar sebagi senjata pilihannya. "Kau tidak akan bergerak kemana-mana, penipu."

"Cepat kemari, lepaskan semua senjata dan jalan perlahan ke arah kami dengan tangan ke atas!" Himuro menyuruhnya seperti standar protokol untuk menyerahkan diri.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kalian mencoba menangkap Daimyou?" tanya Daimyou Hi marah. Sekarang tensinya benar-benar naik pitam. Pertama ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, dan kedua, sesuatu membuatnya syok karena Daimyou dituduh sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Kita akan jelaskan nanti, tuan." jawab di pirang Himuro kalem. Ia menggerinda giginya dan lehernya mulai mengeluarkan keringat.

"Iya, tidak waktu untuk ini. Segalanya akan kami atur dari sini. Sekarang jika anda bersedia, tolong mundur perlahan, tuan Daimyou. Kami tidak mau anda terluka untuk saat ini. Rakyat masih membutuhkan seorang pemimpin."

Daimyou Hi tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia tidak mengindahkan perintah apa yang diminta oleh si jenius tapi bodoh, si Nara. Ia sepertinya akan beralasan untuk yang satu ini. "Tidak sebelum kalian menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sekarang!"

"Perlukah?" tanya si Nara sambil menaikkan kepalanya sedikit.

* * *

Beberapa saat sebelumnya

Saat itu, Himuro dan Takashi akhirnya menemukan Tsukihana. Mereka bertemu disebuah lorong yang cukup panjang untuk memasukkan sebuah bis. Tsukihana yang sedang melihat sekeliling dikagetkan dengan teriakan dari Nara.

"Zukizuki!" teriaknya dalam nada anak-anak seolah mengejeknya.

Tsukihana menunjukkan beberapa uratnya yang muncul di pelipis kirinya. _Manusia itu.._ Gumamnya dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia menaikkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal kencang, dengan otot triseps yang siap meluruskan lengannya ke arah Nara.

"Hei Zukizuki, bukankah kau seharusnya diruangan utama bersama Daimyou?" tanyanya ingin tahu, masih dalam nada kekanak-kanakan.

Himuro diam saja melihat pemandangan seperti biasa, penuh dengan keceriaan dan kelucuan. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, baka.." ia menarik napas dalam. "Jangan panggil aku Zukizuki!"

Duagh!

Pukulan mautnya mulai mendekati dan menyetarai pukulan Sakura ke Naruto. "Dan menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku rasa insting naturalku membawaku ke kamar kecil." jawabnya sambil menepuk tangannya dan debu langsung bertebaran disekitaran telapak tangannya.

"Ugh.." ia merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa sakitnya, hingga ia mulai mendengar suara yang sama sepertinya, tetapi terdengar seperti seseorang yang sedang dibekap. "Kalian dengar itu?!" katanya langsung berdiri dan menaruh tangan kanannya dibelakang telinga kanannya mencoba untuk mendengarnya lebih jelas.

"Dengar apanya?" Himuro seperti biasa menunjukkan sikap datarnya dan berusaha untuk tetap keren dan menjaga penggambaran dirinya.

"Mungkin hantu yang kau dengar." wajahnya menggelap, seperti hanya sebuah sinar menyenteri dari bawah dagunya.

Membalasnya dengan cemoohan, Takashi malah semakin serius. "Aku tidak bercanda disini. Aku serius." Takashi seketika membuat teman setimnya merinding mendengarnya berubah serius. Takashi akan berubah serius jika ia fokus, dan jika ia serius, ia akan terlihat sangat mengerikan dalam beberapa hal tertentu.

"L-lalu apa?"

Takashi berdiam sejenak dan mulai mendengarkan arah dari suara misterius yang ia rasakan. "Mmf!" suaranya perlahan terdengar oleh orang lain yang bersama Takashi.

"Apa itu?!" nah sekarang Tsukihana benar-benar ketakutan karena ia memikirkan bahwa itu adalah hantu. "Takashi, apa itu?" tanpa sadar, ia sudah memeluk Himuro dan pipinya merona sesaat dan spontan langsung melepasnya. "Maaf."

_Yah, lihat mereka. Sungguh cocok, aku memang tidak punya kesempatan lagi, ya? Benar kata Shikamaru, 'wanita itu memang merepotkan' sudahlah lebih baik aku fokus ke satu masalah ini._ Ia tidak benar-benar menengok saat Tsukihana memeluk Himuro karena reflek, tetapi hanya mendelik sedikit dan tersenyum pahit. "Aku pikir kau tidak percaya soal tahayul seperti itu." ia menggertak sambil mencoba melemaskan suasana yang tegang dan canggung.

Himuro menengok menjauh dan mengedutkan bibirnya. "Tch, siapa juga? Sekarang bukankah kau harus menemukan sumber suaranya?" ia menyadarkannya untuk kembali ke alam fokusnya lagi dan kembali serius.

"Sedang kulakukan!" Takashi makin merasakan suara yang ia hampiri semakin dekat dan jelas. "Aha!" ia membuka sebuah ruangan yang terlihat dari pintunya juga kecil. Perlahan ia buka pintunya dan ia melihat seseorang bertubuh gempal dengan pakaian Daimyou namun kedua tangan dan kaki terikat serta mulutnya terlalkban.

"D-Daimyou!"

* * *

Sekarang ketiganya bersama Daimyou Hi bersiap untuk mengkonfrontasi yang melakukan Henge sebagai Daimyou Kaze. Daimyou Hi mulai mengerti situasi sekarang. Berjalan perlahan mundur dengan keringat yang menjalar dilehernya membawanya semakin dalam ke arena konfrontasi. Sekarang Daimyou asli sudah berada dibelakang Tsukihana.

"!"

Takashi, Himuro dan Tsukihana melebarkan bukaan matanya. Ia sadar saat itu juga, Daimyou palsu itu menghilang dan langsung membuat Kagebunshin, mengincar kedua Daimyou.

"Kalian bergerak, mereka mati." katanya menyeringai. Ia mengincar nadi leher dan ginjal dengan masing-masing tangannya.

"Ugh.." Daimyou Hi dan Kaze lalu hanya bisa terdiam ketakutan sambil sesekali mendelik ke arah Daimyou palsu yang menodongkan kunai.

_Cepat sekali, mungkin cukup cepat untuk menghindari Kagemane,_ pikir Takashi menekuk mulutnya dan kunainya masih dipegangnya.

"Tuan Daimyou?!" teriak Tsukihana.

"Che, dari awal aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Aku pancing dia bicara, dia mengambil umpannya dan aku angkat hasilnya. Terlalu mudah. Hokage sepertinya salah untuk memberi kepercayaan kepada kalian. Apa lagi kalian hanya bertiga, apa yang membuatkalian yakin, kalian bisa menang melawan ninja sepertiku?" ejeknya.

"Tch, siapa kau? Kau sendiri tidak terlalu hebat dengan perawakan seperti itu." Takashi balik mengejek. Memang, ia meng-Henge dalam bentuk Daimyou Kaze, analoginya hanya membuatnya lebih buruk. "Tubuh besar yang merepotkan.." gumamnya.

"Siapa aku itu tidak penting." suara yang sama seperti Daimyou palsu mulai muncul dari kegelapan ujung ruangan. "Yang terpenting sekarang, ada informasi yang harus diberikan ke Orochimaru." ia berjalan mendekat dan semakin dekat memperlihatkan wajah aslinya.

"Jadi semua ini tentang informasi hah?" Himuro menegok ke arah Daimyou Hi dan Daimyou Hi terlihat mulai menunjukkan beberapa cairan terbentuk di matanya.

"Kita bertemu lagi nanti."

Orang itu langsung meloncat keluar dari jendela kaca. Sebelum ia sempat meloncat, Takashi padahal sudah menyiapkan segel tangannya dan mengeluarkan Jutsu untuk memanipulasi bayangannya, tetapi ia lebih cepat. Saat itu juga, mereka kehilangan satu rahasia yang cukup besar. Dan Bunshin yang meniru Daimyou Kaze langsung menghilang.

"Oh hebat, sekarang dia pergi. Dan dia sudah mengetahui tempat ini." Takashi berbalik arah dan memasukkan kedua tangannya.

Daimyou masih syok dengan keadaan dan seluruh badannya bergetar cukup hebat. "A-aku hampir terbunuh saat itu juga."

Himuro menghempaskan helaan napas dan Tsukihana langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Takashi yang melakukan segel tangan. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kuchiyose."

Puff

Yap, ia memanggil seekor kodok. Dan itu jelas sekali, itu adalah Gamakichi. Tapi kenapa? Karena ia dulu, saat ia berada dibawah Naruto bersama timnya, ia dianjurkan untuk menandatangani kontrak kodok, dan sekarang Gamakichi adalah salah satu pembantunya.

"Yo halo Takashi! Kenapa kau memanggilku? Aku pikir Naruto." ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah pemanggilnya dan pemanggilnya hanya memberi tampang todak peduli. "Oh!" ia melihat sekeliling dan melihat Tsukihana dan Himuro. "Hei hei, Zukizuki dan tuan sok keren!" ia mengatakannya seolah dia adalah Bee. "Dan salam tuan Daimyou!"

Takashi lalu mencoba menggunakan Kagemane, tetapi itu akan hanya membuatnya terrepotkan. "Oke Gamakichi, berhenti berbicara, sekarang aku ingin kau beritahu Hokage, bahwa baru saja seseorang menginfiltrasi tempat Daimyou. Bilang untuk berikan aku satu Sensor dan dua Medis serta tiga ninja lagi. Dan oh, sekalian minta agar dia mengirim tim penyergap, kemungkinan ia mengarah ke arah timur dari Konoha."

"Tunggu pelan-pelan. Biarkan aku mencerna informasimu, kawan." ia lalu duduk sila dan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di kepala. "Jadi sekarang tempat ini disusupi?" Takashi dengan cepat mengangguk. "Dan kau mau aku menginformasikan ini ke Naruto dan kau juga meminta bantuan dalam bentuk satu Sensor, dua Medis serta tiga ninja?" Takashi mengangguk lagi. "Dan juga, kau meminta untuk mengirimkan tim penyergap untuk menangkap si penyusup? Dan asumsimu dia mengarah ke timur?"

"Hm.."

"Berarti itu Kiri?"

"Aku tidak bilang sih, tapi itu cukup untuk referensi bagi tim penyergap."

"Oke Takashi, sekarang aku mengerti! Sekarang, bisakah kau memberiku sesuatu yang bisa aku makan?" ia menunjuk mulutnya yang terbuka dan meminta dengan mata anak anjing yang menurut beberapa orang, menggemaskan.

"Kau akan mendapatkan yang kau mau jika kau selesai dengan permintaanku, sekarang pergi!" ia menyentak Kodok remaja itu.

"Iya, iya, sekarang bisakah kau berikan salam untuk teman-temanmu yanga disana?" Nara itu mengangguk dan mengambil Gamakichi dan melemparnya keluar jendela.

"Wee! Sampai jumpa!"

Sementara itu Tsukihana memandangnya jahat. "Kau pasti yang mengajarinya untuk memanggilku Zukizuki." kedua tangannya saling beradu satu sama lain bersiap untuk memukulnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau meminta medis? Kita tahu Tsukihana cukup handal untuk permasalahan medis." Himuro bertanya sembari memasukkan kembali katananya.

Takashi lalu menyeringai. "Percayalah, aku ini ketua dari kelompok ini dan aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kelompokku." nyatanya. "Dan perang akan terjadi dalam kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, sebaiknya kita bersiap."

* * *

Kembali bersama Naruto, dia masih bersama keenam Rikudounya. Tendou, Shuradou, Ningendou, Chikusousou, Gakidou, Jigokudou. Mereka semua berhadapan ke pusatnya Gedou. Siapa sosok Rikudou dari tiap tubuh itu kita tidak tahu. Mereka semua memakai topi petani. Dan dalam gelap, hanya Rinnegan milik mereka yang muncul di gelapnya ruangan itu.

Tok tok

Dari luar terdengar ketukan perlahan. Itu ketukan dari satu orang. "Siapa?" tanyanya berteriak dan tidak mematikan Rinnegannya.

"Aku, Hanabi dan Udon."

Suara itu berbeda sekali dengan sosok yang masuk ke kegelapan ruangan itu. "Konohamaru.. Hanabi.. Udon.." yap, suara tadi adalah tidak lain dari suara Sarutobi Konohamaru. Mereka masuk ke dalam bersama temannya, Udon dan.. uh.. pacarnya, Hyuuga Hanabi. "Kalian datang juga."

"Maaf kami terlambat, tuan Hokage." kata hanabi sambil menundukkan kepala serta badannya hingga sembilan puluh derajat dan diikuti Konohamaru serta Udon.

"Bos." Konohamaru memulai pembicaraan. "Apa kau kembali akan menggunakan kekuatan itu?" tanyanya sambil melihat Jigukudou. "Soalnya, agak aneh melihat orang yang mati kembali hidup, apa lagi dengan tindikan seperti itu."

"Oh." ia menyadari melihat ke arah Jigukudou. "A-aku mengerti. Aku bisa mengganti tubuhnya jika kau mau, Konohamaru. Aku tahu pasti itu membuatmu merasa terganggu." lanjutnya sambil melepaskan helaan napas yang panjang.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku akan dengan senang hati, kau bisa menggunakan mayat ini, tetapi hanya saja.. Melihat mereka tanpa ekspresi itu sedikit mengerikan." Konohamaru menyentuh-nyentuh tubuh Jigukudou dan benar, tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali atau respon.

"Jika kau berkata seperti itu, aku merasa tersalahkan." Naruto menunduk dan aura gelap serasa mengelilinginya.

"Maaf atas kelancangannya, tuan. Tetapi apa penduduk desa siap dengan ini? Maksudku, Rikudou Rokudaime, semuanya adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagi desa. Semua kritikan pasti akan benar-benar pedas, tuan." jelas Udon yang kini lebih mirip Ebisu, namun kacamatanya lebih modis dan tanpa kain yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Hm. Dilihat dari semuanya memang benar seperti yang dikatakan Udon. Tetapi kami akan tetap loyal terhadap anda, tuan." Hanabi setuju. Hanabi sekarang menjadi wanita yang benar-benar modis dengan setelan Jouninnya.

"Itu adalah satu hal yang aku sangat perhatikan. Tetapi jika penduduk menginginkan aku untuk mengganti tubuhnya, akan aku ganti dengan tubuh lain." ia melihat keenam Rikudounya sesaat matahari semakin masuk kedalam ruangan berventilasi satu itu.

"Kami mengerti." ketiga orang paling loyal kepada Hokage mengangguk dan berdiam diri. Mereka adalah sebenarnya pengawal pribadi dan lebih dari ANBU, mereka sangat tahu Hokagenya, maka tentu ia juga tahu soal kekuatan itu.

Rikudou perlahan membuka topi petaninya dan mulai memperlihatkan wajah asli mereka. "Tendou, Namikaze Minato. Gakidou, Senju Hashirama. Ningendou, Senju Tobirama. Jigokudou, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Chikusoudou, Uzumaki Kushina. Dan yang terakhir, Shuradou, Uzumaki Mito." ucap Naruto satu persatu menyebutkan identitas tiap Rikudounya.

Dan benar, Tendou memiliki rambut kuning, dan dia benar-benar Namikaze Minato, tak lain sebagai Hokage keempat, Yondaime Hokage. Dan juga tak lain sebagai ayah dari Naruto, si Rokudaime. Sekarang ia penuh dengan tindikan benda hitam, penerima chakra.

Begitu juga, Kushina dan Rikudou lainnya. Mereka semua memiliki tindikan namun memiliki pola berbeda. Dan dengan ini semua Rikudou milik Naruto memiliki ranking setingkat S dan semuanya Kage minus Kushina dan Mito yang setidaknya berpangkat Jounin elit.

"Orochimaru akan merasakan bagaimana ditendang bokongnya oleh lima Kage." Konohamaru menyeringai sedangkan Naruto diam mengangguk setuju tapi dengan wajah yang datar meski tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

* * *

**Cut! Chapter duapuluh selesai! Gimana? Agak kecepetan, ya ngumumin sosok-sosok Rikudou yang sebenarnya? Males banget soalnya kalo rombak ceritanya, soalnya udah sampai chapter tiga puluhan di penyimpanan.**

**Dan DeathCheater seneng sama review terakhir, tapi plis, jangan ada spam. Cerita ini pasti akan diupdate, tunggu aja tanggal mainnya, tenang aja, DeathCheater ga bakal discontinue cerita ini kok, soalnya semuanya sudah diperkirakan. Jadi jangan spam, tapi tetap review, tapi juga tetap review yang relevan, bukan spam, tapi tetap review, diapresiasi.**

**Oke, terakhir makasih juga yang support dan review kemarin, dan tolong juga tuangkan apa pemikiran kalian tentang chapter ini. Next chapter ga bakal menunggu lama kok, paling akhir weekend, oke?**

**Keep cool, im out**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Rikudou, alias enam _path._ Mereka secara bahasa dan dianalogikan secara kasar, bisa disebut enam jalur. Kenapa? Karena tiap _path_ memiliki kekuatan berbeda. "Tendou.." gumam Naruto sambil melihat sosok _Deva Path_ yang tak lain adalah mayat ayahnya sendiri. Tiga penerima chakra menusuk hidung mayat Minato. Juga dagunya dan telinga.

"Chikusoudou." ia menggumam lagi, sementara pengawalnya, Konohamaru dan kawan-kawan dalam posisi barisan bersiap. Chikusoudou adalah mayat ibunya sendiri, Kushina. Ia memberi tindikan yang cukup besar di daun telinganya dan disekitar alisnya.

"Aku.. Ingin sekali mereka bisa berbicara." Naruto berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Pengawalnya mendengarkan juga, dan seketika menaikkan kepalanya. "Mereka hanya bisa mengulangi apa yang aku katakan."

"Bos.." Konohamaru menunjukkan simpati besae kepada tuannya. Ia mengerti bagaimana kehidupan Naruto dulu, tanpa orang tua dan tanpa siapa pun. "Kau selalu bisa menggunakan Jutsu yang satu itu." jawabnya tersenyum.

Naruto berhenti berpikir sejenak dari ingatan masa lalunya, bagaimana ia bertemu ayahnya saat invasi Pein, bertemu ibunya saat melawan Kurama, lalu bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya di medan perang, dan terakhir, mereka berdua mengunjunginya dalam mimpinya, saat ia meminta jawaban.

"Yah." jawabnya.

Suasana kembali hening saat itu juga. Membawa orang mati kembali ke dunia, itu adalah ide dari Jutsu yang Konohamaru maksud, Gedou: Rinne Tensei. Konsep sederhana untuk membangkitkan Hokage dan dua Kunoichi lainnya.

Naruto menatap Tendou dan Chikusoudou. Ia tidak melihat perubahan emosi, ekspresi, maupun gerakan, kecuali dalam perintahnya. Itu yang membuat Naruto sedih. Mereka ibaratkan hanya boneka, tetapi yang ia gunakan adalah orang tuanya sendiri terlebih ia juga menggunakan jasad orang ia sangat hormati, seseorang yang ia bilang kakek tua, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Apa kalian ingin tahu alasan aku memakai tubuh para Hokage termasuk, istri Shodai, dan ibuku?" tanya Naruto sedih. Si Sarutobi, mengetahui Naruto bisa saja mengeluarkan air mata karena curhatannya sekarang.

Hanabi, Udon, dan Konohamaru mengangguk pelan bersamaan. Mereka mengangguk sepelan mungkin mengikuti suasana yang senyap dan sedikit remang akibat matahari yang masuk hanya sedikit. Mereka ingin tahu apa yang dikatakan Hokage yang memiliki Rinnegan itu.

Naruto malah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak.. Aku berubah pikiran, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Ketiga pengawal hanya menghela napasnya. "Tapi sungguh, aku sebenarnya ingin tahu, bos." Konohamaru yang berbicara. Dan sesaat kemudian, sikut Hanabi mendarat di perutnya sepersekian detik kemudian.

"Bisakah kau tidak ikut-ikut masalah pribadinya?!" ia menarik telinganya dan membisikkannya pelan namun dalam nada yang mengancam.

"Um, aku ingin tahu? Ada masalah dengan itu Hanabi?" Konohamaru malah mengejeknya balik. Ia mengusap telinganya yang sekarang mulai kendor akibat dijewer. "Bagaimana denganmu Udon? Apa kau ingin tahu juga? Aku bertaruh kau ingin memuaskan rasa ingin tahumu.." ia menyeringai ke arah Hanabi dan pengawal perempuan itu mengedutkan alisnya.

Udon mengangguk santai. Sekarang Udon malah terlihat super keren dengan sikap yang kalem seperti Sasuke. Sedangkan Hanabi kembali menyikutnya lagi. "Jangan lagi, Konohamaru. Atau aku bersumpah akan menyikutmu lagi lain kali dengan pedang."

"Uh, o-oke." Konohamaru mencoba memberanikan diri untuk berargumen lagi, tetapi ancamannya begitu serius. Sementara Hokage disatu sisi tertawa melihat sikap mereka. _Haha, mereka mengingakatku ke masa lalu.. Sakura, kau harus melihat ini,_ pikirnya. Konohamaru mirip dirinya sedangkan Hanabi dengan sifat yang mudah marah dan Udon yang sikapnya mirip Sasuke, mengingatkan masa-masa tim 7 dulu.

"Sudahlah.. Hentikan becandaan kalian." Naruto menegurnya namun masih tertawa kecil. _Hehe, lihat mereka.._

"Akan aku teruskan nanti, Sarutobi." Hanabi berbalik ke arah Hokage dan menutup kedua matanya dan tangannya mengepal dan ia minta maaf. "Maafkan sifat ingin tahunya tuan. Itu memang dia dan rasa ingin tahunya yang berlebihan."

"Kau juga ingin tahu, kan?" bisik Konohamaru. Perlahan tangannya naik dan urat di sekitar pelipis Hanabi mulai terbentuk lagi. Dan sekali lagi, Konohamaru berbisik sekaligus menyeringai. "Dasar penjilat."

"Sudah cukup!" teriak Hanabi. "Byakugan!" ia mengaktifkan Byakugannya dan melihat sistem chakranya. Segera ia menekan saraf mulutnya agar tetap diam. Dan berhasil, si monyet itu akhirnya diam dan tidak berbicara. "Rasakan itu monyet!"

Udon masih diam tidak berbicara dan kembalk Naruto tertawa melihatnya, sedangkan Rikudou menatapnya lurus tanpa emosi sedikit pun. "Haha..ha..ha...ha...ha...ha." tawaan Naruto bubar sesaat ia mengalihkan matanya ke Tendou, Chikusoudou dan Jigokudou. Kembali ruangan itu senyap sekali lagi. "Aku ingin mereka bisa tertawa."

Hanabi, Konohamaru dan Udon kembali mendengar kesedihannya. "Mereka hidup, tapi cuma tubuhnya, tidak dengan jiwanya." Naruto melihat Tendou lagi dengan mata yang berair. "Keputusan untuk membuat mereka bagian dari Rikudou, sebenarnya membuatku agak senang. Setidaknya aku bisa lebih dekat berada bersama orang yang aku sayangi. Tapi apa gunanya juga kalau mereka tidak berpikiran, tidak berekspresi, kalau bukan aku yang mengendalikan?"

"Bos.."

"Aku ingin sekali untuk membangkitkan mereka, tetapi aku jatuh pada satu keputusan." ketiga pengawal benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang Naruto bicarakan. "Biarkan yang mati, tetap mati." Konohamaru mengerti apa maksudnya. "Aku membiarkannya begini adalah sebagai solusi agar dunia tetap seimbang. Sudah takdir, bahwa ibuku dan ayahku mati akibat Obito. Dan juga sudah jalannya, kalau kakek meninggal karena menyerahkan dirinya ke Shinigami. Jadi aku memilih jalan lain, membuat mereka sebagai Rikudou."

_Tuan Hokage benar-benar mencintai mereka. Implementasinya benar-benar kuat sekali. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa nona Sakura sangat mencintainya,_ ia tersenyum sendiri dalam pikirannya sementara wajah aslinya sedang serius.

"Saat aku bertemu Nagato dulu, aku tahu kenapa ia menjadikan tubuh temannya, Yahiko sebagai Tendou. Mereka memiliki alasan yang sama. Rinnegan memang memiliki kemampuan menjalankan fungsi Tuhan. Menghidupkan orang mati, mengontrol kekuatan gravitasi, semuanya membuatnya sangat dekat dengan Tuhan." Naruto menahan sedikit perkataannya. "Tapi Nagato bukan Tuhan. Dia tahu dia masih manusia dan ia harus toleran pada kekuatannya sendiri."

"Mereka ini sangat berharga untukmu, hah?" tanya Konohamaru dengan tangan yang memluk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku terlalu mencintai orang tualu sendiri dan kakek. Mereka terlalu berharga bagiku. Mereka itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa digantikan, bahkan dengan adanya siapapun di dunia ini." ia mengambil foto Sakura dan dirinya yang ditaruhnya di jaketnya.

"Aku bisa lihat itu." Udon berbicara.

"Tetapi sekarang ada sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi yang sangat berharga bagiku. Sakura, anakku kelak, nenek Tsunade, guru Kakashi, Shizune, Gai, Kurenai, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Ino, Temari, Hinata, Tenten, Ayame, Teuchi, Karin, termasuk anak Sasuke, dan seluruh desa, mereka semua sangat berharga bagiku. Dan itu sekali lagi membuat Rikudou yang sudah aku buat bertahun lalu tidak sia-sia." Naruto, dengan tekad dimatanya namuj masih kehilangan fokus akibat kesedihannya, berkata, "aku akan melindungi mereka dengan kekuatan ini."

Ketiga pengawal tersenyum melihat tuannya kembali bersemangat. "Kalian adalah salah satu orang-orang paling dekat denganku, kalian tahu Rinnegan, Rikudou, dan segala tentangku. Sekarang aku ingin kalian untuk sementara merahasiakan ini semua. Biarkan semua ini tetap rahasia sampai perang ini berlangsung dan aku akan menggunakannya jika aku bertemu si brengsek Orochimaru." ketiga memanggut pelan dengan wajah serius. "Ingat, rahasia."

Puff

Suara ledakan kecil muncul bersamaan asap putih kecil yang muncul didepan Naruto. "Yo yo yo, apa kabar bung Hokage?" yap benar saja, itu adalah hewan kesukaan Naruto, kodok yang tak lain adalah Gamakichi.

"Gamakichi?!" Naruto terkaget dengan kemunculan tiba-tibanya.

Gamakichi mengangguk dan tertawa. "Yap, seorang dan satu-satunya." Gamakichi memberinya jempol dan berkedip dengan satu mata. Ia melihat sekeliling dan ternyata ia berdiri di depan dan membelakangi Rikudou. "Ow, Naruto sepertinya kau akan menggunakan kekuatan Rinnegan lagi setelah sekian lama. Berapa lama semenjak kau terakhir dari Myouboku dan berlatih menggunakan Rikudou? Satu tahun? Adakah satu tahun?" Gamakichi menebak.

"Mungkin.. Aku harus mulai membiasakan diri lagi untuk menggunakan matanya ini." Jawabnya lagi sambil mendengus.

"Yah, membagi tujuh pengelihatan sekaligus agak sulit juga hah?" ia menengok lagi sekeliling dan ia melihat Hanabi, Konohamaru dan Udon. Ia menekankan pandangannya hanya kepada Hanabi. "Halo Hanabi, lama tidak jumpa!"

Hanabi membalas lambaian tangan kodok itu dengan nada bicara yang tergagap. "L-lama juga tidak jumpa, Gamakichi."

Setelah itu Gamakichi melihat ke arah Konohamaru dengan tatapan menahan tawa. "Pfft. Konohamaru, kau semakin mirip dengan monyet, haha." Konohamaru mengembalikan ejekannya dengan kesal. "Oh, aku lupa yang satu ini, ah! Kau pasti Udon!" Udon mengangguk membalas pertanyaan Gamakichi.

"Gamakichi, kau terlalu banyak basa basi, langsung saja ke pokok intinya. Untuk apa kau kemari?!" Naruto menaikkan kedua alis matanya.

"Itu cara yang tidak baik untuk menyapa temanmu." Naruto menghempaskan desahannya dan diam. "Oh iya sebelum aku mulai, aku turut senang dengan kehamilan istrimu, kawan. Tapi aku turut sedih dengan adanya perang ini."

Naruto mengangguk senang dengan bibir yang tertekuk. "Ya ya ya, terimakasih aku mengerti. Pasti mama dan papa yang memberitahumu hah? Oke." Gamakichi mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak puas dengan respon Naruto.

"Dasar manusia menyebalkan.." gumamnya.

Telinga Naruto bergerak sedikit akibat getara suara yang diciptakan kodok kecil itu. "Uh, apakah kau mengatakan sesuatu atau mungkin telingaku yang salah?"

"Tidak. Itu pasti telingamu yang salah." jawabnya datar dan Naruto memelas. "Oh, aku kemari membawa pesan dari Takashi." Naruto menarik alisnya ke atas, tidak menyangka akan ada laporan secepat ini datang kepadanya.

"Benarkah?"

Gamakichi mengangguk sambil menyilangkan tangannya diatas perutnya. "Hm. Dia bilang kalau tempatnya sudah disusupi dan kini orangnya menghilang." Naruto mencoba untuk tenang beberapa saat. Ia memikirkan bahwa benar kalau saat seperti ini, pihak yang saling berperang satu sama lain sangat rawan dalam penyusupan atau sabotase.

"Apa dia menyebutkan ciri-cirinya?"

Gamakichi menaikkan kepalanya hingga melihat ujung langit-langit. "Aku kurang yakin, dia tidak bilang tentang bagaimana cirinya, tetapi ia hanya menganalisis arah kemana dia pergi." jawabnya sambil berpikir.

"Lalu kemana? Apa dia menyebutkan suatu tempat yang spesifik?" tanyanya.

"Uh.. Dia bilang kemungkinan dia sedang mengarah ke timur dari Konoha." katanya tidak yakin.

"Itu berarti Kiri?"

"Aku juga menebaknya seperti itu.." jawabnya lagi-lagi tidak yakin.

Naruto menghela napasnya. Kodok ini benar-benar tidak memberi informasi yang spesifik. "Mendekatlah ke arah Tobirama. Dia akan membaca memorimu."

"Dasar manusia tidak percayaan.." gumamnya. Ia meloncat mendekati Ningendou, Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage. Tobirama mengambil Gamakichi dengan tangan kanan dan menyentuh semua kepala Gama itu dengan telapak kirinya. "Hei pelan-pelan!" Tobirama menutup matanya perlahan dan memulai teknik membaca pikirannya.

_Hmm. Aku bisa lihat semua itu. Jendela pecah di bagian itu, jelas berarti ia kabur ke arah tenggara. Yang artinya kemungkinan ia kabur ke arah Kiri, tetapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia bisa kabur ke Kumo maupun kearah utara dan arah lainnya, namun kandidat terkuat masih menuju timur Konoha dan tenggara tempat Daimyou. Pengamatan bagus, Takashi._

"Oke semua selesai, aku sudah mengerti apa yang mereka mau. Kau bisa kembali, Gamakichi." katanya lewat Tobirama.

"Hei, aku belum selesai!" Gamakichi mencoba menjelaskan, namun kembali dipotong oleh Naruto saat itu juga.

"Aku tahu, dua Medis, satu Sensor, dan tiga ninja tambahan, kan?" potong Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah kodok muda itu.

Gamakichi menyeringai. "Oh aku pikir kau akan melewatkan yang satu itu, eh." Gama berwarna merah itu menengok sekeliling. "Oke, aku rasa semua sudah disampaikan, aku akan pergi, sampai jumpa Naruto!" dan dalam satu ledakan kecil, ia pergi menghilang.

"Kodok kecil yang menyebalkan." gumam Konohamaru. Ia memiliki masalah kecil dengan kodok itu, namun sepertinya ia tidak mau membicarakannya.

"Haha, dia pasti kembali ke Takashi untuk meminta upah!" Naruto melepaskan tawanya mengingat kebiasaan Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu yang selalu meminta makanan dari siapapun yang memanggilnya. Mereka mau bekerja asalkan dibayar makanan. "Ah, sekarang aku minta kalian menyimpan tubuh ini ditempat terserah dimana kalian ingin menaruhnya, karena aku akan menonaktivasi Rinnegan."

Ketiga pengawal mengangguk dan melihat Naruto sesaat ia melakukan deaktivasi Rinnegan. Ia memenjamkan matanya sejenak, dan satu persatu, mata para Rikudou memejam bersamaan dengan jatuhnya tubuh mereka yang kehilangan kekuatan.

Mata Naruto kembali biru sebiru sebelumnya. Masih terlintas dipikiran para pengawalnya, kenapa ia bisa mematikan dan menghidupkan Rinnegan seenaknya. Pada semua orang juga tahu, dalam setiap pelajaran di akademi bahwa Rinnegan adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan tidak bisa hilang.

"Jika kau mencariku, aku akan ada di tempatku. Sampai jumpa dan jaga tubuh itu baik-baik." dia pergi dalam satu kilatan cahaya oranye. Mereka tahu itu adalah Hiraishinnya.

Ketiga pengawal itu melihatnya pergi dan segera mengambil enam tubuh yang tergeletak diubin. "Selalu meninggalkan kita seperti ini.." gerutu Konohamaru.

"Dia Hokage, dan dia berhak menyuruh kita apa pun." jawab Udon dengan wajah yang sangat pasif. Ia mendekati mayat Gakidou dan Shuradou dan mengangkatnya.

"Aku setuju. Dan kau Konohamaru, kau tidak punya kuasa untuk menolaknya!" Hanabi menyentaknya tajam sambil mengambil tubuh Jigokudou dan Ningendou.

Konohamaru menaikkan kedua bahunya juga tangannya ke atas sambil berjalan. "Yah kau benar." ia mengambil tubuh Minato dan Kushina dikedua bahunya. Mereka berjalan keluar menjauh dari ruangan kecil itu dan berjalan menuju hutan-hutan. "Ini membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat."

"Aku setuju dengan itu." Udon kembali setuju.

"Aku juga." Hanabi mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil.

Mereka tertawa hingga Konohamaru bertanya. "Eh, bukankah seharusnya tubuh ini sudah membusuk, Hanabi?" ia bertanya.

"Udon? Mungkin kau bisa jelaskan? Aku juga tidak terlalu paham kenapa tubuhnya bisa seawet ini." Hanabi malah melempar pertanyaan ke Udon.

_Wanita yang menyebalkan, aku bertanya, dia malah melempar pertanyaan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa suka kepadanya,_ pikirnya dan muncul beberapa rona wajah yang memerah tepat di kedua pipinya. Tanpa sadar, saat ia melihat ke arah pacarnya, Hanabi menengok balik. "A-apa?" responnya spontan saat Hanabi melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oh tidak." ia menengok balik ke pandangan yang lebih jauh. "Apa kau baru saja berpikiran sesuatu yang mesum?" tanyanya frontal dengan nada rendah. Konohamaru segera melebarkan matanya dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang semakin mendidih. _Wajah itu sangat lucu kalau warnanya merah matang! Haha! Kau harus lihat wajahmu, sayang!_

"B-bukannya ada p-pertanyaan yang harus dijawab Udon?" Sarutobi itu mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mengarah lebih sehat saat itu.

Hanabi tertawa kecil sementara Udon mengangguk. "Hm. Sebenarnya mudah saja, apa kalian mencium bau busuk dan mencium sesuatu yang lain dari bau busuk?"

"Tidak. Tidak tercium bau busuk sedikit pun. Yang ada hanya bau seperti alkohol dan metanol." balas Konohamaru.

Udon berjalan dan menggaknggukan lagi kepalanya. "Tepat, itu adalah bau formalin."

Konohamaru menekuk bibirnya. "Che, formalin.. Pantas saja tubuh mereka awet."

"Tetapi itu bukan perhatianku." lanjut Udon menyeringai dan cahaya matahari merefleksikan cahayanya dan membuat matanya menggelap. Konohamaru dan Hanabi segera menarik perhatian mereka ke Udon sesaat setelahnya. Mereka mengngguk pelan.

"Ya, aku mengerti.."

"Aku juga."

* * *

Gerbang utara Konoha beberapa jam kemudian

Beberapa ribu orang cukup membuat daerah itu terlihat seperti lautan semut. Namun mereka memiliki ikat kepala berbeda. Kirigakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Hoshigakure, Amegakure, Takigakure, Kusagakure, Yugakure, dan segala penduduk negara-negara lainnya, seperti Nami no Kuni, Mizu no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, Tsuchi no Kuni, dan Tetsu no Kuni semua berkumpul.

Mereka inilah kelompok yang disebut-sebut mencari perlindungan ke Hi no Kuni dan Konoha serta Hokage.

"Ini sangat banyak, tuan.." tanya seorang ANBU bertopeng Kakatua alias Tenzou alias Yamato.

_Yap benar seperti yang dikatakan jaringan Ne, mereka benar-benar ke sini. _"Tetap mereka akan mendapatkan tempat disini. Mereka mencari bantuan, dan kita akan terima. Tenzou, kau akan membuatkan mereka rumah penampungan yang besar." Tenzou tanpa ragu, mengangguk. "Usahakan agar dibuat memanjang ke atas seperti apartemen. Kita tak mau mengambil lahan banyak."

"Aku mengerti." tangannya membentuk segel domba dan ia menghilang dalam Shunsin. Sementara ia menghilang, Naruto terlihat khawatir akan sesuatu.

Sambil melihat ke kerumunan, ia berpikir, _apa yang salah dengan kerumunan pengungsi ini? Aku tidak melihat seorang Kage pun. Aku bisa melihat Shinobi dalam hitungan jari saja. Apa yang telah kau perbuat, Orochimaru? Kalau kau ingin menghancurkan Konoha, kenapa juga kau harus menyerang desa lain? Kau sepertinya tidak main-main seperti dalam suratmu. Mei, A, kakek Oonoki, apa kalian sudah menyerah?_

Naruto lalu melihat sekeliling daerah pengungsi itu, ia mulai merasakan chakra Mokuton mulai termanipulasi di depannya. Sekitar 22 bangunan kayu yang cukup menjulang muncul keluar dari hutan di depan gerbang Konoha.

"Apa itu artinya Konoha menerima kita?" bisik salah seorang Shinobi dari Kirigakure.

Temannya membalas. "Aku rasa.. Untuk apa mereka repot-repot buat bangunan sebesar itu, apa lagi jumlahnya 22. Ya tentu untuk menampung kita." katanya pede.

"Bahkan kita belum bertemu Hokage.." lanjut Shinobi itu dan temannya membalas dengan anggukan antusias.

"Hmm siapa tahu dia sedang sibuk tentang masalah perang yang sedang digembar-gemborkan, mungkin?" mereka yang sedang saling berbisik dikejutkan oleh penampilan Hokage itu sendiri yang berdiri diatas gerbang.

Hokage yang berdiri diatas gerbang berdiam diri saat perempuan berambut hitam muncul disamping. "Shizune, aku butuh kau untuk mengatur para pengungsi ini. 22 bangunan sudah dibuat, dan jangan lupa berikan logistik yang cukup untuk mereka. Dan oh, aku minta pihak representatif dari tiap desa agar menemuiku di tempatku, satu jam dari sekarang."

Shizune memperhatikan tiap penggalan kata yang ia sampaikan, dan Naruto masih mengamati kerumunan pengungsi yang sangat banyak.

"Mengerti tuan. Tapi aku yakin, logistik yang kita punya hanya cukup untuk kita." jawabnya dengan keraguan.

"Buat perbandingan 50 banding 50, tapi usahakan para Shinobi kita mendapatkan lebih. Kita tidak ingin mereka kelaparan saat bertempur, kan?" Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Naruto membuat segel khasnya. "Kagebunshin no Jutsu." seorang klon dari dirinya muncul seketika. "Bunshin ini akan mengawasi segalanya selama penempatan pengungsi dilakukan."

"Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Naruto mengangguk dan meloncat pergi meninggalkan Shizune dan Bunshinnya.

_Uhh.. jumlah yang sangat banyak.. aku perlu bantuan, tidak mungkin aku mengerjakannya sendiri. Ribuan orang dan hanya memberi tugas kepadaku seorang, dasar Hokage._ Shizune terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri sambil melepaskan napasnya yang berat dan langsung kembali ke tugasnya.

* * *

Rumah Sakit Konoha, beberapa menit kemudian

"Haloo! Apa ada Sakura disini?" Naruto memanggilnya seolah tidak peduli akan citranya sebagai Hokage. Ia membuat setiap perawat dan yang terawat memandang ke arahnya. Yap, Hokage itu memang kekanakkan meskipun kadang bisa membahayakan.

"Hei, bocah tengil." Naruto mengenali suara itu. Ia berbalik arah dan ia melihat perempuan yang sebenarnya terlihat dalam usia tua. Ia masih belum pernah melepas Henge-nya.

"Aa-" sebelum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, sebuah gaya yang sangat besar, mendarat diatas wajah coklatnya.

Duagh!

"Apa kau mengerti ini adalah rumah sakit?! Ini bukan tempat untuk berteriak! Jika kau mencari orang, coba katakan sesuatu kepada resepsionis, dasar bocah!" faktanya ia juga berteriak kepadanya. Tangannya yang mengepal dan terangkat vertikal menunjukkan urat yang menjalar.

Naruto disatu sisi mengusap wajahnya yang terlanjur terkena pukulannya yang terlalu super. "Ne-nenek, se-sedang apa kau disini? Aku pikir kau menikmati masa pensiunmu dirumah dan menjauh dari persoalan perang ini?" jawabnya sambil meratapi rasa sakit yang terlanjur terasa olehnya.

"Ekh.. Sakura sedang hamil Naruto! Dan itu trimester pertama! Dan itu sangat fatal baginya jika membuatnya bekerja terlalu keras!" nada Tsunade tidak bisa turun untuk saat ini. "Anakmu bisa gugur, kau mengerti?!"

Naruto tahu ia pasti akan diceramahi Tsunade soal ini, tetapi apa mau dikata, dia sebentar lagi akan mempunyai cicit. Jelas saja ia marah.

"Uh biarkan aku menjelaskannya sedikit-"

"Namikaze, apa lagi yang kau ingin jelaskan?! Membuatnya menjadi kepala medis selama peperangan?! Apa maksudmu?! Takbisa kalau kau mencari orang lain selain Sakura?!" tensinya semakin tidak terkendali.

"T-tunggu, kau tahu darimana, wanita tua? Kau pasti menguntit Sakura huh?" ia menyeringai. Sebenarnya ia ingin melepas sedikit tensi yang semakin memanas, tetapi leluconnya salah.

Tsunade kali ini serius sekali. Chakra yang sangat murni tercipta di sekitar lengan bawahnya. "Naruto.." kepalanya rileks namun matanya memaksa untuk melihat Naruto yang terkapar. "Apa kau pikir aku bercanda?" suaranya terdengar semakin mirip Kushina, hingga Naruto sendiri menelan angin. Suasana sepertinya semakin memburuk. "Aku tadinya berpikir kau akan memberi posisi ini kepada Shizune atau Moegi atau siapapun. Tetapi saat aku tanya Shizune, jawabannya mengecewakanku, kau rela menaruh istrimu dalam bahaya. Apa lagi, saat aku kemari, mereka semua memanggilnya 'Ketua'."

_Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi kalau begini caranya.. Tolong nenek, berikan aku belas kasihanmu,_ ia berpikir sambil menangos dalam dirinya sendiri meskipun sebuah senyum yang berkedut muncul diwajahnya.

* * *

Kota Ikari

"Chakra ini sangat hebat! Aku harap aku bisa memakai ini terus!" Suigetsu tertawa sambil melihat tangannya yang berselimut chakra merah tersebut yang membentuk cakar perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Negatif Suigetsu, alasan Sasuke meminta kita mematikannya disini, agar menghindari kontak senjata seperti yang dikatakan tuan Hokage." jawab Juugo kalem.

Si Uchiha mengangguk. "Itu benar."

"Tapi dia bilang 5 mil sebelum Suna bukan disini, kan?!" Suigetsu menaikkan bahunya, tidak setuju.

Juugu yang juga sedang melepas chakra Kurama, mengarahkan tubuhnya ke arah Suigetsu. "Oh ya itu adalah menurutnya sebagai jarak efektif pemakaian chakra ini. Itu hanya terjadi kalau memang dipastikan tidak ada musuh didepan kita." Suigetsu menaikkan alisnya mendengar ini.

"Kita masih dibatas aman dan masih diluar area musuh dan untuk itu kita masih aman untuk memakai chakra sebesar ini. Namun jika kita memakainya saat kita mencapai Kaze no Kuni, aku takut akan ada musuh yang dengan mudah mendeteksi kita, apa lagi dengan chakra sebesar ini. Tidak perlu Sensor sehebat Karin untuk merasakan kehadiran kita."

Suigetsu membenggokkan mulutnya terbalik. "Oh, yang terpenting tidak membuat kontak senjata, kan? Selama itu tidak terjadi, misi ini tetap berlanjut hah?" ia menyedekapkan tangannya.

"Tch, ANBU bodoh." gumam Sasuke.

"Infiltrasi dan Sabotasi, Suigetsu. Apa kau lupa? Apa kau tidak belajar apa-apa saat pelatihan kecuali saat kelas Asasinasi?" Juugo melepaskan napasnya yang terasa berat akibat sikap antik temannya yang selalu bermulut lebar.

"Humpf!" Suigetsu berhenti berargumen dan memalingkan wajahnya menjauh dari kedua teman sesama tim Elang.

"Oke, apa perintahmu sekarang?" Juugo bertanya ke ketuanya.

"Sekarang?" Sasuke mengambil sebuah gulungan dari dalam jubah coklat hitamnya. "Kita ke perbatasan dan langsung ke titik objektif dari misi ini. Kita tidak bisa membuang waktu, jika benar mereka memproduksi Zetsu, kita harus cepat menyelesaikannya." kedua temannya yang lain mengangguk dan kembali berjalan.

Ujung barat daya kota Ikari, beberapa saat kemudian

"Oke itu cepat sekali." Suigetsu mulai memecah ketenangan tim itu yang mulai bergerak ke arah Suna. Ia menggunakan jubahnya untuk mengelap keringatnya yang jatuh tak lama kemudian.

"Iya." jawab Juugo santai dan melihat ke arah Sasuke yang serius memandang jauh dengan Sharingan yang aktif.

"Yah, tapi apa yang dikatakan penjaga itu agak mengerikan." kata Suigetsu.

"Oh ya, kau belum cerita Sasuke soal yang diceritakan penjaga itu Sasuke." potong Juugo.

Sasuke menutup matanya dan menonaktifkan Sharingan-nya. "Apa kau yakin mau dengar? Ini tingkat SS. Atau kecuali kau mau dieksekusi oleh Hokage." ia berbohong, sebenarnya terserah baginya untuk memberitahu apa yang terjadi, tapi karena masalah moral pada Suigetsu, mungkin ia ragu untuk menjelaskannya.

"O-oh oke.." wajah Suigetsu langsung pucat seperti kehilangan darah, mirip seseorang dengan penyakit anemia.

"Bagus. Sekarang percepat langkah, kalau kita terus bergerak seperti ini, kita bisa-bisa sampai saat fajar. Kita harus sampai sebelum fajar, atau kita tidak bisa menyelinap dengan mudah." Suigetsu dan Juugo tidak punya pilihan lain selain selain setuju. "Sekarang pakai topeng kalian, dan nyalakan radio pada gelombang 1."

Ketiganya menyetel radio dan mengetesnya satu persatu sambio meloncat dari satu batang ke batang lainnya.

"Tes, disini Elang."

"Tes, disini Hiu."

"Tes, disini Iblis."

"Oke mulai sekarang, sebisa mungkin gunakan radio untuk menghindari suara keras yang kita buat, karena konsekwensinya, musuh bisa merasakan kehadiran kita." Hiu dan Iblis mengerti. "Kita beri masing-masing diantara kita jarak sejauh 200 meter. Naikkan persepsi hingga perimeter 100 meter, dan.. coba tekan sebanyak mungkin chakra kalian agar jika musuh ada, mereka kesusahan mengenali kalian." keduanya mengangguk. "Berpencar!"

Sasuke sekarang berjalan sendiri namun temannya berada masing-masing sekitar 200 meter arah horizontalnya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, langkah Sasuke terhenti. Ia bersembunyi dibalik pohon. Ia mulai mendengar percakapan tentang sesuatu, tetapi itu samar. _Siapa mereka? _ia membiarkan punggungnya bersentuhan dengan pohon dengan kepala yang mencoba mengintip apa yang sedang terjadi. _Oh, Oto._

Saat ia mulai mengintip, orang yang diintipnya melihatnya dan segera melemparkan kunai dengan kertas peledak. _Tch,_ dia mengadu tiap giginya hingga muncul suara yang menggertak. _Aku bergerak, maka mereka akan tahu._

Sasuke mulai berkeringat saat kunai berpeledak itu mendarah di pohon itu. _Ke samping tidak mungkin, ke bawah pasti akan menimbulkan suara, kalau begitu ke atas. _Sasuke memilih jalan terbaik dan ternyata yang ia pilih adalah atas, tapi apa? Bukankah itu akan semakin memperlihatkan eksistensinya ditempat itu?

Duar!

Kunai itu akhirnya meledakkan dirinya. "Hei, apa yang kau incar?" tanya seorang yang berpakaian ala ninja Oto dengan masker. Mereka sangat mirip seperti saat invasi gabungan mereka dengan Suna bertahun yang lalu.

Ninja Oto yang ditanya masih melihat ke arah pohon yang terpotong karena ledakannya dan menjawab pertanyaan temannya. "Aku baru merasakan seseorang."

Sementara temannya yang satu lagi mendengus. "Heh, dasar bodoh. Bagaimana jika itu teman yang baru saja dari patroli? Tuan tidak akan memaafkanmu, tahu." ia sebenarnya mengejeknya dan tanpa ragu, temannya yang diejek malah memberinya kunai yang nyaris bersentuhan dengan lehernya.

"Maaf meleset, tapi lain kali, tidak akan kalau mulutmu masih selebar itu." jawabnya serius. Temannya merasakan keinginan membunuh yang sangat besar.

_Bodoh, mereka malah saling berargumen,_ Sasuke ternyata sudah berada bermeter mulai menjauh ketiga orang yang terlihat sama namun memiliki sifat yang berbeda. Ia berjalan terus dan terus hingga ia melupakan bahwa ia tidak terlalu memperkuat sistem persepsinya.

Dia memperbaiki sistem persepsinya kembali dan berjalan lagi. Lagi-lagi, tapi tanpa ia sadari, ternyata ia sedang diikuti seseorang. Orang itu langsung melempar kunai sebanyak 3 dan kemudian shuriken sebanyak 10,

_Apa-apaan?! Aku diikuti? Tidak ada yang salah dengan sistem persepsi milikku. Kecuali jika yang melakukan ini benar-benar berada diluar perimeter persepsi!_ Sasuke tidak punya pilihan selain menaikkan lagi tingkat persepsi ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi. _Karin, aku akan meminjam sedikit teknikmu,_ terpikirkan wajah Karin dikepalanya bersama jagoan kecilnya sedang berada di Konoha.

"Kagura Shingan."

Sasuke mulai merasakan persepsi atau Sensornya semakin meningkat. Ia bisa melihat pohon dan kontur tanah meski hanya dalam warna hitam putih. _Dimana kau?_ Tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Dapat!" saat ia menemui sebuah figur yang kebiruan di matanya ia kembali ke realita dan ia ternyata..

Srek!

Sasuke tertusuk dikepalanya dengan satu pukulan menggunakan telapak tangan. Tetapi anehnya Sasuke yang tertusuk, tidak mengeluarkan darah, melainkan suara angin yang terkesan terdengar seperti..

Puff

"Bunshin?!" orang yang menonjok Bunshin, itu tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang muncul dari atas dan memberinya tusukan Kusanagi. Tetapi usaha itu tidak berguna. Musuh itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang mengerikan dari punggungnya, seolah tulang belakang dan rusuknya membuat sebuah cangkang. Dan anehnya lagi, tulang yang membentuk cangkang itu lepas begitu saja ke tanah dan tubuhnya mulai membentuk tulang baru.

_Tidak bagus, aku tidak suka ini._ Ia mundur beberapa langkah. Dari loncatannya, dan Kusanagi ia pegang dalam posisi bersiap.

"Tehehe." orang itu tertawa pelan namun menusuk dan terdengar mengancam. "Uchiha Sasuke, penghianat. Seperti yang dibilang oleh tuan, jalanmu selalu bersilangan dengannya. Meski kau menginginkan kekuatan dan penghancuran Konoha, akhirnya kau malah membantu desamu yang menyedihkan. He, dia mengambil langkah salah untuk menjadikanmu calon tubuhnya selanjutnya."

"Berhenti menjelek-jelekkan Konoha!"

"Oh? Kau marah? Siapa pula yang lebih marah saat malam itu kau membunuhnya untuk yang kedua kalinya?" Sasuke menahan amarahnya dan masih menyimpan Sharingannya untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar.

"Malam itu? Dia bicara tentang malam setekah semuanya berakhir kepadamu, hah?" sekarang sudah jelas kepada siapa Sasuke berbicara. Kimono putih, rambut putih dengan dua titik yang semacam cat atau apalah berada di dahinya. "Kimimaro."

Kimimaro menyeringai dan lengan, kaki serta badannya seperti menunjukkan sesuatu yang yang bergerak di dalamnya. "Ha. Tidak perlu membicarakan masa lalu, kita akan menyelesaikan ini sekarang, kau akan mati dan aku Edo Tensei akan abadi." Sasuke saat itu juga merasakan ia berada dalam masalah yang besar.

Berhadapan dengan seorang klan Kaguya, pengguna Kekkei Genkai Shikotsumyaku. _Che, kontak senjata tidak bisa dihindari. _Sasuke menekan tombol radio di lehernya dan berkata. "Hiu, Iblis, disini Elang. Rencana A gagal, ganti dengan rencana B. Selesai."

Sasuke bertemu Kimimaro saat menuju Suna, pertarungan tidak bisa dihindari! Dan malam itu, malam dimana Sasuke membunuh Orochimaru yang sebenarnya tidak terbunuh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana dan kapan itu terjadi. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto apa dia bisa menjelaskan sesuatu ke Tsunade. Desa lain diminta representasinya?! Siapa saja mereka? Dan apa yang Naruto minta dari mereka? Selanjutnya di chapter 23!

* * *

**Cut! 22 chapter selesai dibuat. Benar-benar maaf buat update yang sungguh telat! DeathCheater baru nemu game bagus dan eh, buat ngecek dan edit, jadi belakangan. Dan maaf lagi, cerita ini ga bakal update kilat lagi. Hanya seminggu sekali yaitu akhir weekdays atau awal weekends. DeathCheater super sibuk dengan game, sekolah, ekskul, kerjaan, jurnalis dan masih banyak lagi, jadi mohon minta maaf, untuk reader sekalian. Jadi jangan tanya kapan update atau minta update ya, oke? Sekali lagi, review! Fic ini hidup karena review dari kalian! Tanya soal fic ini? Silahkan! Akan dijawab dichapter berikutnya! **

**Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse)**

**Kagura Shingan (Mind's Eye of Divine Entertainment)**

**Gedou: Rinne Tensei (Outer Path: Samsara of Heavenly Life)**

**Sip itu semua translatenya, bingun mau di ke Indonesia, jadi inggris aja. Sekali minta maaf, ga bisa update kilat lagi, tapi nanti bakal dikasih tau lagi chapter berikutnya kalau emang ada update kilat! Dan maaf juga ga ada pertanyaan yang dibales di chapter ini. Oke sekali lagi, review! Review! Review! Dan review!**

**Ketemu lagi minggu depan! Keep cool, im out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Seminggu! Kalian pasti menunggu, yah ini dia, chapter 23. Warning: Tidak ada Naruto atau Sakura di chapter ini!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sasuke berhadapan dan pengguna Shikotsumyaku terakhir yang pernah ada di dunia ini, si Edo tensei, Kimimaro. Mata hitam berkornea kuning tidak menunjukkukan apa-apa selain loyalitas dan kepatuhan kepada tuannya.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan keinginan untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Sasuke disatu sisi belum belum menganktifkan Sharingannya. Ia cukup menghabiskan banyak chakra saat menggunakan teknik Hiden yang di ajarkan Karin, Kagura Shingan.

Semenjak Sasuke bukanlah Uzumaki yang memiliki jumlah chakra setara monster, dia tidak bisa terlalu menggantungkan kemampuan Sensornya ke Jutsu seperti ini. Dia akan menggunakan teknik sederhana saja.

"Kenapa Uchiha? Capek duluan?" ejek Kimimaro yang berdiri diam sejenak dan merilekskan segala tulangnya.

Sasuke harusnya tahu, ia tidak boleh terlalu gegabah untuk memakai Jutsu yang memakan banyak chakra. Dan tetap menggantungkan dirinya ke Sharingan.

_Kumpulkan chakra, dan semua akan baik-baik saja, _Sasuke mendiamkan diri sejenak dan membiarkan semua energi masuk kedalam dirinya. Saat itu juga, ia mentransformasikan semuanya menjadi chakra dan menyimpannya.

_Mengumpulkan chakra, huh? Ide bagus, tapi kalau melawan Edo Tensei, harusnya kau tahu musuhmu memiliki jumlah chakra setara tak hingga!_ Kimimaro menyeringai didalam kepalanya sendiri. Tapi semua itu lagi pula akan sia-sia. Ia tidak akan menggunakannya, dia adalah tipe Taijutsu dan dia akan menggunakan Kekkei Genkainya saja, Shikotsumyaku!

_Ugh, aku kehilangan cukup banyak chakra dan aku perlu waktu untuk mengumpulkan semua ini!_ Faktanya kedua belah pihak masih dalam posisi bersiap dan Kimimaro seperti membiarkan Sasuke mengisi energi chakranya.

Kimimaro akhirnya merespon suasana yang senyap. "Berapa banyak chakra lagi yang harus kau kumpulkan?" Sasuke tidak terlalu kaget, dia pasti sudah tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Tapi sayangnya, kesabaran Kimimaro punya batasnya. "Karena aku tidak mau menunggu lama lagi!"

_Tch, aku pikir dia akan menunggu chakraku terisi. _Kimimaro berlari ke arah Sasuke dengan kecepatan penuh. Kedua tangannya kebelakang dengan badan yang membungkuk kedepan dan hal itu membuatnya lebih aerodinamis.

Sasuke menghela napasnya dan mengambil 3 shuriken dari kantung belakangnya. Ia melemparnya ke arah Kimimaro namun dengan mudah ia menghindari ketiganya. Sasuke lalu memenggangi kunai dengan mata kunai mengarah kebelakang.

Ia mulai mengikuti atau lebih tepatnya, menyamai kecepatan Kimimaro. Ia melesat ke arah yang sama. Tabrak adalah sesuatu yang tak terelakkan. Sasuke di satu sisi mulai mengincar kepalanya dan Kimimaro mengincar sesuatu yang sangat jelas bagi kita, matanya.

_Kita lihat Uchiha, apa kau bisa menandingi ini._ Kimimaro menyeringai sesaat Sasuke dan dirinya semakin dekat dengan titik nol tabrakan.

Sasuke disatu sisi lain, mulai menambah kecepatan. Kakashi mengajarinya bahwa kecepatan dapat membuat sesuatu lebih mengerikan dan berbahaya. ANBU. Sasuke adalah seorang ANBU lagi pula, tak ada masalah untuk ini.

_Semua ini tentang kecepatan, siapa yang pertama kena, dia menang. _Sasuke terus melesat maju menuju Kimimaro dan sepersekian detik kemudian..

Clang!

Seri! Keduanya tak ada yang kena. Faktanya, Sasuke sudah mengenai Kimimaro, namun yang ia kenai adalah salah satu dari 300 potongan tulangnya. Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar, ia tahu ia sudah tertahan oleh gerakan Shikotsumyaku.

"Aku bisa lihat kau mengenai tulang hasta." Kimimaro memegang sebuah benda tajam yang berbentuk kunai yang ditahan Sasuke, dan itu adalah tulang hasta! Agak menggelikan membayangkan benda itu keluar dan menggunakannya sebagai pertahanan diri. "Jangan khawatir, Sasuke, tulang yang copot akan segera diganti yang baru." ia menyeringai.

_Che, ini Shikotsumyaku. Jadi ini kekuatan klan Kaguya? _Sasuke balik menyeringai dengan sebuah pikiran tentang kebanggaan kaumnya, Sharingan. _Aku masih belum niat untuk mengaktifkan Sharinganku, tapi kita lihat sampai kapan aku bisa bertahan sampai aku menggunakan Sharingan._

_Keluarkan, Uchiha! Keluarkan kekuatan Dojutsu kebanggaanmu!_ Kimimaro melanjutkan serangan tangan kosong. Ia mencoba menonjok Sasuke tepat dimatanya. Tetapi sayangnya Sasuke lebih cepat, jadi ia menghindar dan bersiap untuk melancarkan serangan balik.

Tak ada pilihan selain menendang bagi Sasuke karena jaraknya yang agak jauh dengan Kimimaro. _Walaupun aku masih menggunakan Taijutsu, aku harus tetap berhati-hati, Taijutsunya tetap mengandalkan Shikotsumyaku. Salah-salah, tangan dan kakiku akan jadi korban. _Sasuke masih memperhatikan segala kemungkinan kecil yang muncul dan mengancam dirinya sewaktu-waktu.

Dan benar saja, saat Sasuke hendak menendangnya di kepala, Kimimaro ternyata menunduk dan telah mengincar lututnya sedaritadi! "Kau harus berhati-hati Sasuke!..?!"

Kimimaro lalu menyadari beberapa saat sebelum menendang, figur Sasuke sudah tergantikan oleh sebuah batang pohon yang cukup besar. _Kawarimi?!_ Kimimaro menyadari bahwa ia ternyata sudah dipermainkan dan Sasuke tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Langkah Kimimaro tidak bisa berhenti hingga ia malah membelah dua kayu itu.

_Aku akan jadi seperti kayu itu jika aku masih disitu, _pikir Sasuke dari atas dahan dan mengobservasi Kimimaro. _Saat yang tepat untuk mengumpulkan chakra. _Ia kembali mencoba memasukkan dan mentransformasikan energi alam menjadi chakra, tetapi sekali lagi, langkahnya terhenti saat suara dari belakang dirinya mengganggunya.

"Bersembunyi." ternyata Kimimaro sudah mengetahui keberadaannya. Sasuke yang mengerti akan situasi seperti ini, langsung membalikkan badan dan menargetkan perut Kimimaro untuk sasaran tinju. "Sangat menyedihkan bagimu Uchiha untuk bersembunyi dari pertarungan."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Oh begitu?" ternyata ia tidak menonjok perutnya, melainkan membuat sebuah gerakan tangan cepat. Ia membuat gerakan yang sangat familiar. Ia menyelesaikan segel tangannya dan menarik napas panjang.

_Ini tidak bagus!_ Kimimaro sepertinya mulai menyadari, Sasuke tidak akan melakukan pertarungan Taijutsu melainkan menggunakan Ninjutsu!

Kimimaro tidak bisa menghindar lagi saat Sasuke berkata, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Blar!

Api panas yang berbentuk bola besar dengan ekor kecil berlari menuju Kimimaro sesaat Sasuke terlempar kebelakang akibat efek mengeluarkan Jutsu yang lumayan tinggi _recoil_-nya. Sasuke menyeringai sepanjang ia mengeluarkan Jutsunya kesukaannya.

_Jaraknya terlalu dekat dengan Gouka milikku, ia tidak akan bisa menahannya, akan tetapi.. _Sasuke memang agak ragu dengan apa yang dilakukannya, tetapi ia juga tahu, yang dia lawan adalah Edo Tensei. Serangan Ninjutsu tingkat B, tidak akan membuat Kimimaro K.O begitu saja.

Dan benar, beberapa saat kemudian, dari kejauhan dekat api yang dihasilkan dari Goukakyuu no Jutsu, muncul Kimimaro lagi. "Ini dia.." Sasuke tahu ini akan terjadi, apalagi saat ia melihat tubuh Kimimaro yang menghitam. Dan itu, segel kutukan.

Semakin mendekat, Kimimaro membuka menutup genggaman tangannya. Dan sesuatu seperti bergerak dalam lengannya, seperti ingin menyeruak keluar. Sasuke makin ingin mengeluarkan Sharingannya, tetapi menurutnya, dia adalah musuh yang perlu dipermainkan.

"Kau ini.. Menyebalkan." kata Kimimaro dengan nada yang sangat datar. Tubuhnya yang menghitam mulai berubah kembali seperti semula. Sasuke mengerti ia masih dibatas level 1 dari Juinjutsu itu. "Aku tidak akan bisa mengunggulimu dalam Ninjutsu, jadi.." Kimimaro setengah berlutut, memegang lututnya dan tulangnya dengan mudah keluar. "Kita akan bermain pedang-pedangan, bagaimana?"

_Ugh.. Kaguya._ Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman licik diwajahnya. "Mengakui kau sudah kalah, manusia tulang?" ejek Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang? Aku hanya bilang, aku tidak bisa mengungguli, bukan berarti aku kalah, Uchiha." ia balik menyeringai. "Mari kita lihat kehebatanmu dalam Kenjutsu, bocah Uchiha."

Sasuke mengikuti gaya berdiri Kakashi. Daripada mengambil Kusanaginya, Sasuke malah mengambil dua kunai. "Mm.. Mungkin tidak." jawabnya lagi super datar dan mengejek.

"Kau!" Kimimaro merasa dirinya direndahkan. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dengan keinginan membunuh yang sangat tinggi. _Keterlaluan, aku direndahkan. _"Kalau begitu, rasakan kekuatan klan Kaguya!"

_Ya bagus Kimimaro, dengan ini aku bisa membaca pergerakanmu tanpa Sharingan..!_ Sasuke kaget dengan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba melempar pedang tulangnya! Kemudian ia melihat Kimimaro berlari sambil memunculkan 8 tulang dari tiap sendi yang ada di tubuhnya. Pergelangan tangan, sikut, belikat dan lutut!

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan Uchiha?_ Tulang yang tumbuh dari sendi itu semakin keluar dan semakin memanjang tiap ia berlari mendekati Sasuke!

_Ini buruk! Kusanagi tidak bisa aku keluarkan langsung, jika seperti ini. Aku terlanjur memilih kunai untuk ronde ini. _Sasuke mulai berkeringat sesaat momen intens semakin membara ditengah pertarungan antara mereka. _Aku.. Mau tidak mau harus mengalahkannya dengan kunai._

"He, kau kaget dengan perubahan pergerakan tiba-tiba, hah? Sepertinya kau akan bisa mengalahkanku tanpa Sharingan membaca pergerakanku." jawabnya kalem. Sasuke semakin dekat dengannya dan Kimimaro semakin siap dengan serangannya.

"Ini adalah tarian pertamaku, Sasuke! Yanagi no Mai!" Kimimaro mendekat dan setiap ujung dari tulangnya mulai beradu dengan kunai Sasuke. Sasuke mulai terbawa suasana untuk terus menyerang, padahal bukan dia yang seharusnya menyerang tapi Kimimaro.

Keadaan telah berubah, Sasuke sudah terlalu ofensif, dan ia tidak bisa terus-terusan melawan tarian dedalu, Yanagi no Mai. _Efeknya, dia malah membuatku melakukan tindakan ofensif. Jika terus terjadi, dia dengan mudah membaca pergerakanku, dan aku bisa jadi babi yang ditanduk._ Akhirnya ia tidak bisa melawannya dalam saat seperti ini.

Setiap kali Sasuke mengincar leher, ia terhalang oleh tulang belikat Kimimaro yang memanjang melindunginya. Jika ia mengincar perut, dia dihadang, tulang yang keluar dari telapaknya. Dan jika ia mengincar pangkal paha, Sasuke terhadap tulang yang keluar dari lulutnya.

"Kita bisa melakukan ini selama yang kita bisa Sasuke. Aku bisa membaca pergerakanmu, sekarang kau yang menyerangku duluan." Sasuke akhirnya masuk perangkap Kimimaro. "Aku tahu kau mencoba menarikku agar kau tahu pergerakanku, apa itu benar?"

Keduanya dalam harmonisasi tingkat tinggi! Setiap serangan Sasuke ia hadang! Sasuke harus menerima bahwa tiap gerakannya sudah dibaca musuhnya. Sasuke mau tidak mau harus membawa dirinya ke level selanjutnya, Kenjutsu.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang dan mulai melakukan gencatan senjata sesaat. "Apa Sasuke? Mau membawanya ke level selanjutnya, Sasuke?" Kimimaro juga meloncat menjauh dari Sasuke dan memasukkan kembali semua tulang yang keluar dari dirinya.

_Ck, Kimimaro setidaknya sudah mengeluarkan salah satu kartu besarnya dan aku baru akan mengeluarkannya satu. _Sasuke menutup matanya pelan dan membukanya kembali. Dia tidak mengaktifkan Sharingannya. Ia mengambil pegangan Kusanagi dan ia ayunkan kesamping dan melakukan persiapan seolah menusuk.

Kimimaro dengan mata lurus dan ekspresi datar, melihat Sasuke dengan rendah. "Kau tidak akan bisa menandingi Shikotsumyaku. Bahkan tidak dengan Kusanagi. Tidak bisa Sasuke." ia menaikkan bahunya dan kembali berkata. "Kusanagi bukan punyamu Sasuke."

Sasuke harus setuju. Kusanagi milik Orochimaru dan dia mengambilnya dari tangan tuannya. "Oh? Dan haruskah aku peduli? Dia menggunakanku, dan aku juga harus menggunakan sesuatu darinya. Bukankah itu sedikit adil?" Sasuke membalasnya santai.

Kimimaro tidak suka tuannya di olok-olok seperti itu. Ia terlalu setia dengan tuannya. "Adil? Oh ayolah, tidak ada yang adil di dunia ini Sasuke." Sasuke mengedutkan sedikit bibirnya saat mendengarnya. "Kau hidup dan sisa Uchiha mati. Apa itu adil?" Sasuke semakin kesal, emosinya mulai bergejolak. "Temanmu Hokage, dan kau hanya ANBU, tak lebih dari pesuruh!"

Jauh dari ekspektasi, Kimimaro. Sasuke tidak menunjukkan kekesalannya. Justru Sasuke terlihat semakin mengerikan dengan Sharingan mulai terpancar dari matanya. Tiga Tomoe kecil muncul disekitar pupil hitan dan sklera merah. "Jangan bicarakan keadilan disini."

Kimimaro menyeringai. Aura disekitaranya makin gelap sesaat Sasuke mulai marah. "Lalu apa? Apa kau setuju kalau semua hal yang ada di dunia ini adalah adil? Kakakmu membunuh semuanya dan menyisakan kau. Che, apa yang membuatmu setara dengan seluruh Uchiha?"

Wajah Sasuke menggelap dan terus menggelap. Ia tidak suka bahwa ia sedang membicarakan kakaknya. "Kau tidak kenal Itachi."

Kimimaro tanpa ragu semakin menekan batin Sasuke. "Orochimaru mengenalnya lebih darimu, Sasuke." Sasuke membiarkan kedua giginya saling beradu karena kesal.

_Tidak bisa begini terus. Aku harus mengalahkan emosiku. Jika tidak dia bisa mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menerka gerakanku. _Sasuke menarik napas dalam dan menutup matanya. Sharingannya menghilang dan matanya kembali hitam.

_Kenapa?! Padahal aku sudah bisa menarik emosinya keluar!_ Kimimaro mengutuk dirinya sendiri akibatnya. Ia mulai besiap untuk sesuatu yang besar sekarang.

"Ayo Kimimaro, ada apa denganmu? Kehilangan semangat bertarung?" Sasuke balik mengejek dengan semua emosinya tentang Itachi sudah lepas.

Kimimaro memulai dengan napas dalam. "Bagaimana dengan tarian yang kedua? Apa kau siap, Sasuke?" Kimimaro membuka sedikit kimononya dan mengambil sebuah tulang dari bahunya. Dia mengambil tulang lengan atasnya! Dia mengambil dari kedua bahunya

_Dia akan memulai yang kedua, kali ini jangan sampai aku tertarik ke daerah ofensif._ Sasuke mulai berpikiran untuk berhati-hati untuk langkah berikutnya.

"Tsubaki no Mai."

Tanpa ragu, Kimimaro membuat dirinya terus menyerang Sasuke secara membabi buta. Ia mencoba menusuk Sasuke dimana-mana dengan kedua pedang tulang lengan atasnya dipegangnya. Sasuke mencoba melawannya dengan Kusanagi, namu agak sulit karen Kusanagi, simpelnya adalah pedang panjang, dan pedang yang dipedang Kimimaro pendek sehingga memudahkannya bergerak.

_Ugh, ini akan sulit._ Sasuke terus menahan segala serangan yang ada. Tetapi anehnya ia melihatnya seperti pedang yang dipegang Kimimaro terlihat mereplikasi dirinya sendiri. Tapi itulah ide dari tarian kedua dari Kimimaro, tarian camelia, Tsubaki no Mai.

_Dia sudah terperangkap dalam pereplikasian penglihatan._ Kimimaro menyeringai sesaat ia terus melihat Sasuke mulai kebingungandimana ia seharusnya menahan serangan. Karena sebenarnya ia sedang dalam ilusi akibat matanya yang tidak bisa mengambil penglihatan secara langsung.

_Tsubaki no Mai harus berhenti disini. _Sasuke masih menahan serangan tetapi sambil memusatkan chakra disekitarnya. Dan dalam sepertsekian detik kemudian, sebuah chakra petir mengelilingi Sasuke. "Chidori Nagashi!"

Kimimaro langsung meloncat kebelakang. Ia bisa tersetrum kalau tidak cepat bekerja. _Hampir saja aku kena petir seperti itu. _Kimimaro lalu melihat ke arah Sasuke yang terengah akibat meladeni serangannya tadi. "Aku cukup mengapresiasi sikapmu hingga bisa menyelesaikan Tsubaki no Mai tanpa luka sedikitpun." ia menyeringai sesaat. "Tapi bagaimana dengan yang berikutnya?"

Sasuke melihat Kimimaro mulai melepas Kimono bagian atasnya dan memulai proses penggunaan Juinjutsu. "Segel itu.." gumam Sasuke sedikit mendengus saat melihat sebentuk segel hitam menyebar di daerah dada Kimimaro.

"Benar. Chi no Juin, segel terkuat dari semua Juinjutsu yang dibuat tuan." ia menarik napas dan merasakan kekuatan besar masuk kedalamnya. "Dia memberiku kepercayaan ini, dan aku akan menjalani kepercayaan itu. Sekarang berhenti berbicara! Rasakan ini, tarian ketiga! Karamatsu no Mai!" Sasuke mulai melihat sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan. Semua tulang utama dibadan dan anggota gerak atasnya keluar dan menunjukkan sigifikansi yang mengejutkan dengan bentuk yang meruncing.

_Dia bisa dengan mudah membunuhku dengan tulang sebanyak itu, tapi aku tidak bisa membuat diriku seperti ini. Akan aku biarkan saja Sharingan biasa aktif untuk saat ini untuk memprediksi tiap gerakannya untuk sekarang. _Sasuke menutup matanya dan beberapa detik kemudian, Sharingan aktif.

Ternyata Kimimaro sudah berlari duluan ke arahnya. Tetapi dengan Sharingan aktif, ia bisa tenang sedikit. _Karamatsu no Mai, aku ingin tahu apa potensi yang bisa ia lakukan. _Ia berdiri tenang sambil memegang Kusanagi sambil bersiap.

"Jangan diam saja Uchiha!" Kimimaro mulai menendang dan Sasuke menahan dengan sikutnya. Kemudian, si Kaguya menonjoknya dengan tangan yang terbuka membiarkan semua tulang agar menusuk Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke bisa memprediksi dengan mudah gerakannya.

Clang!

Tiap gerakan tulangnya seolah sia-sia dengan Sharingan terus menyala dan membara dari mata Sasuke. "Sen'eijashu." ular keluar dari lengan Sasuke dan keluar lebih banyak lagi untuk membuat Kimimaro semakin terdistraksi. Tapi ternyata tidak. Setiap ular yang keluar dari tangan Sasuke langsung terpotong menjadi dua akibat tulangnya yang terlalu tajam.

Darah ular banyak tercecer ditanah yang cukup hijau. "Sebentar lagi kau tamat, Uchiha dan tak ada lagi Uchiha."

Sasuke lalu tersenyum licik untuk kedua kalinya. "Kau yang tamat, Kaguya. Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Happouha!" seketika, Kusanagi mereplikasi dirinya sendiri dan membuatnya semakin banyak. Anehnya itu bukan Genjutsu, karena tiap serangan yang dilakukan pedang yang tereplikasi menimbulkan kerusakan atau setidaknya kerusakan kecil di tulang Kimimaro.

_Ini bukan Genjutsu, ini adalah murni Kenjutsu dari Sasuke._ Ia lalu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain melawan serangan itu. Dan bersiap untuk sesuatu lagi, ia menyeringai sendiri.

"Kita akan masuk ronde berikutnya Uchiha." sambil menahan semua serangan, ia menaikkan Juinjutsunya ke level berikutnya, level 2.

Sasuke terus menyerang dengan replikasiannya namun percuma, transformasi level 2 tetap berjalan tanpa hambatan. Semua tubuhnya menghitam dan rambutnya berubah menjadi abu-abu. Kemudian yang lebih anehnya lagi, tulang ekornya mulai tumbuh dan seperti menunjukkan ekor seekor dinosaurus!

"Juin, level 2."

Disini, semua tulangnya muncul keluar dan membuat semua replikasi dan Kusanagi asli sendiri terlempar jauh darinya. _Aku tidak bisa bermain-main lagi sekarang._ Sasuke langsung melemparkan sebuah shuriken ke arah Kimimaro dan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. "Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu." Shuriken Fuuma yang besar itu seketika mereplikasi menjadi ratusan dan mengincar Kimimaro.

"Percuma." Kimimaro, sebelum sempat semua Shuriken menyentuh tanah dan dirinya, ia tiba-tiba menarik tulang belakangnya. Ia menarik tiap _dorsal vetebratae_ miliknya dan menjadikannya sebuah pedang panjang yang mengerikan.

Kimimaro menahan setiap Shuriken dan mendefleksikannya jauh menjauhi dirinya. "Ini belum selesai, Kimimaro." Sasuke melakukan segel tangan dengan cepat melakukan kontrol chakra. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" setiap api mengarah ke arah Kimimaro. Tetapi sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah pengalihan.

Kimimaro mendengar petir yang saling bersahutan seperti bunyi burung dipagi hari. Itu adalah Sasuke. Dia besiap dengan sebuah bola petir ditangannya. Ia menahan lengannya dengan tangan lain yang kosong karen petir itu cukup berat dan agak sulit jika dibawa satu tangan. "Chidori!" ia berlari ke arah Kimimaro dan menusuknya tepat di daerah Juin.

"Tche, percuma aku ini Edo Tensei." Sasuke lalu terpental oleh pedang dari tulang belakang Kimimaro. Ia terpental hingga 50 meter sampai berhenti tergeletak di bawah pohon. "Kau tahu, ini adalah bagian pertama dari tarian keempatku. Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru, dan itu sepertinya berhasil!" ia bangga akhirnya ia telah berhasil mengalahkan si Uchiha.

Sasuke yang memeggangi badannya berkata. "Aku belum kalah, aku masih bernapas." jawab Sasuke menyeringai.

Tetapi Kimimaro lebih menyeringai lagi. "Oh tenang, aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." ia mulai berjalan sedikit menjauh dan tangan kanannya mulai memainkan pedang yang terbuat dari tulang punggung tadi dan membuatnya semakin panjang, sehingga mengikat Sasuke. Dengan sigap, tangan kanannya membuat sesuatu yang membentuk bor besar.

_Ya ampun._ Pikir Sasuke.

"Ini adalah fase terakhir dari tarian keempatku dan akhir darimu Uchiha. Tessenka no Mai: Hana!" tangannya kirinya yang membentuk bor besar diarahkan ke Sasuke dan langaung ia berlari untuk mengincar jantungnya. "Kau tamat, Uchiha!"

"Che." Sasuke menyeringai sesaat Kimimaro mendekat dengan serangannya. Dengan cepat, mata Sharingannya berubah pola membentuk sesuatu yang baru, Mangekyou. "Kau ini, keterlaluan sekali, sampai membuatku melakukan ini." ia menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dalam bentuk api hitam. "Amaterasu!"

Blar..

Api hitam mengincar Kimimaro. _Dia serius, kali ini hah. Amaterasu.._ Kimimaro merasakan dirinya dalam bahaya yang sangat mengancam eksistensi Edo Tenseinya. Ia lalu berlari. Ia mencoba kabur dari serangan api yang tak akan pernah padam kecuali targetnya musnah.

Kimimaro benar-benar kesulitan untuk mencari celah bersembunyi dari Amaterasu. Amaterasu mengicar target hidup, yaitu Kimimaro sendiri. _Berlarilah sesuka hatimu, bodoh. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa kabur dari api Uchiha._ Sasuke berpikir ini tidak cukup, jadi membuat sebuah segel lain. Ia melakukan yang lebih komplikatif. "Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!"

Blar!

Puluhan bola api besar keluar secara bersamaan dari mulut sang Uchiha. Puluhan bola api itu menyatu satu sama lain sehingga menjadi sebuah dinding api. "Sial." kata Kimimaro mengutuk suasananya sendiri. Memang dia abadi, tapi jika Amaterasu dan Jutsu seperti itu mengejarnya, tubuhnya akan memakan waktu lama untuk meregenerasi. _Jika aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan situasi seperti ini, akan sulit untuk melakukan serangan balasan._

Kimimaro mulai berpikir sesuatu yang besar. Ini berarti saatnya untuk melakukan tariannya yang terakhir. "Kita akan lakukan ini, Uchiha." suara beratnya seolah terhantar hingga Sasuke yang diam saja melihat dua api mengejarnya sekarang. "Tarianku yang terakhir! Kawasabi no Mai!" ia serius mengatakannya. Dan tak lama kemudian.. tanah sekitar pertempuran mulai bergetar.

_Gempa?!_ Pikir Sasuke sederhana. Orang pasti langsung berpikiran bahwa itu adalah gempa tapi sebenarnya itu adalah sesuatu yang lebih besar. _Gempa ini tidak akan berhenti! _Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa disekitarnya, pohon mulai tumbang dan genangan air berdecak.

Tidak lama kemudian..

Grek!

Ratusan bahkan ribuan substansi tulang yang terdiri jaringan osteon keras muncul dari tanah. Inilah tarian terakhir dari Kimimaro, Sawarabi no Mai. _Dengan ini masalah selesai. _Kimimaro menyeringai, ia tahu, begitu tulang muncul, Amaterasu mengenai tulang dan membakarnya hingga habis, begitu juga dengan Gouka Mekkyaku, terhadang oleh tulang. _Apa yang dilakukan Uchiha itu?_ Kimimaro mulai berpikir kemenangan, namun asap besar menghalanginya.

Kimimaro merasakan hawa berubah dingin dan gelap sesaat semua sudah terjadi. Asap di depan Kimimaro menghadangnya dari pengelihatan ke arah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba..

Tiga suara yang mirip shuriken keluar dan berputar dari asap. Warnanya ungu dan membentuk seperti Tomoe Sharingan. Kimimaro sadar, saat itu juga, Sasuke berhasil selamat dari tarian terakhir Kimimaro. _Apa itu? Tomoe? Bukan, itu.._ Kimimaro menyadarinya.

Asap itu perlahan berdissipasi dari hadapannya. Ia melihat sosok ungu besar berdiri didepannya. Rumornya, sosok itu dapat membelah gunung dalam satu tebasan pedang. Itu adalah senjata gaib legendaris dari Mangekyou, Susanoo.

"Jadi ini yang terakhir? Aku tidak yakin ini akan semudah ini." Sasuke belum memperlihatkan luka sedikitpun. Faktanya, Susanoo menahan semua tusukan dari bawah, tulang yang menjulang dari bawah akibat tarian terakhirnya. "Susanoo akan menghentikanmu disini, saat ini juga dan sekarang juga." katanya sambil memperlihatkan Mangekyounya.

_Ini bukan tandinganku. Susanoo sempurna.. tapi aku akan berusaha keras untuk tuan Orochimaru!_ Kimimaro tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun keraguan dimata kuning, Edo Tensei. Segera, ia mengambil langkah seribu untuk maju. Kimimaro menyodorkan kesepuluh jari tangannya ke arah Susanoo. "Teshi Sendan!" kesepuluh jarinya menembakkan tulang jarinya sendiri.

Sasuke dengan tenang berusaha untuk mengatur serangan itu. Tapi Susanoo adalah sesuatu yang besar, dan tidak serta merta bisa menggerakkannya.

"Percuma Kimimaro. Seseorang yang bisa membungkam Susanoo milikku hanyalah Hokage sendiri. Kau ini jauh terlalu lemah dibandingkan dirinya. Berhenti mencoba, atau kau akan selesai." Hokage sendiri?! Naruto?! "Berhenti sekarang! Kirin!"

Sasuke mengirimkan petir berkecepatan 1/10000 detik ke arah Kimimaro. Awan yang berubah kehitaman mulai membentuk energi negatif dan merubahnya menjadi petir berbentuk naga. _Ini akan sulit sekali. _Pikir Kimimaro sambil memandang ke arah awan yang semakin hitam.

Duar!

Petir itu mengerah langsung ke arah Kimimaro dan itu membuatnya sangat tersungkur. Hasil dari ledakan membentuk sebuah parit hitam yang mengelilingi Kimimaro. "Ini benar-benar akhir." Kimimaro merasakan napasnya semakin berat, ketika Sasuke mendekat dengan ekspresi tenang.

"Memang benar-benar akhir." Kimimaro yang tersungkur, tertusuk oleh pedang Susanoo. Pedang itu tidak menimbulkan banyak darah, karena itu adalah pedang gaib apalagi dengan bentuknya yang seperti fluida.

"Hah. Mati ditangan penghianat." Kimimaro menyadari ia tertusuk sesuatu dan itu adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan. "1 dasawarsa lebih, aku dulu diberikan misi untuk membawamu ke tuan. Tapi sekarang aku diberi misi pemusnahan dirimu." jawabnya santai.

Alis mata Sasuke seketika berkedut karenanya. "Jadi kalian tahu bahwa aku disini?"

Kimimaro tertawa kecil. "Oto tidak bodoh. Mereka membuat banyak sistem persepsi disekitar sini. Dan membiarkan kawasan seluas ini dan hanya mengkonsentrasikannya di pusatnya itu adalah hal bodoh." jawabnya pelan.

Sasuke diam dan tidak menjawab apa yang Kimimaro katakan. "Katakan Sasuke, apa yang membuatmu membelot? Apa kekuatan yang diberikan tuan masih kurang cukup bagimu?"

"Kurang." jawabnya sederhana. "Dia hanya mengulur waktu untuk menjadikanku tubuh keduanya. Dan aku rasa itu adalah kebohongan yang bisa menjadi alasan agar dia mati." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya didalam Susanoo.

"Tapi, malam itu, Orochimaru pernah cerita.." Kimimaro langsung dipotong dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi malam itu, semua adalah karena jalanku sudah berbeda dengannya. Persepsi akan dunia ini olehnya adalah menurutnya harus dikuasai. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang sudah terjadi didunia ini. Apa yang aku pedulikan adalah sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, dan dia memaksa aku untuk ikut. Apa aku salah untuk meng-iya-kan kehendakku sendiri?" balas Sasuke.

"Tidak.. Tidak ada yang salah. Tapi mendengar apa yang kau katakan, semuanya sangat tidak nyata. Kau dulu ingin kekuatan, tapi sekarang kau merasa cukup puas dengan kekuatanmu sendiri, ada apa denganmu Uchiha?"

"Sebagian dari diriku hilang. Setidaknya bagian yang itu, rakus akan kekuatan, termakan kegelapan, dan terinjak oleh batin yang selalu menghantui. Aku sadar saat itu bahwa itu adalah pilihanku, dan aku melihat cahaya diantara semuanya." Sasuke tersenyum ke langit dan melanjutkan apa yang menjadi topik pembicaraan. "Hokage yang membuatku seperti ini." katanya sambil memikirkan figur Naruto yang selalu tersenyum menyediakan salam hangat persaudaraan antara mereka.

Kimimaro mengggelengkan kepalanya sesaat. "Hokage ini sangat kuat, huh? Dan kau pasti sangat loyal kepadanya."

Sasuke menjawab, "sampai mati aku loyal."

Kimimaro tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Kau ini sangat loyal. Kau sama sepertiku, loyal." ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan dilihatnya. "Aku bahkan dibawa lagi kedunia yang kosong ini. Menyedihkan, kembali sebagai senjata. Tapi selama itu tuan Orochimaru, aku tidak peduli."

_Orang ini.. Kimimaro._

"Dengar, aku akan katakan ini sekali saja. Sunagakure menjadi basis pembuatan Zetsu untuk perang ini. Mereka mengambil klon hidup Hashirama dan menaruhnya disebuah gedung besar di Suna. Disana, kau harus hati-hati, banyak ninja berjaga disana dengan sistem persepsi dan Sensor tinggi. Hancurkan saja batang klon itu, dan Zetsu akan berhenti berproduksi."

Sasuke tidak mengerti. Untuk orang seperti dia yang sangat loyal kepada tuannya, kenapa juga ia bisa menyebutkan informasi sebesar ini? _Informasi pengintaian itu ternyata benar. _"K-kenapa kau memberikan musuhmu informasi?" tanya Sasuke tergagap.

Kimimaro tersenyum. "Anggap saja ini pemberian dari temannya Juugo."

Sasuke lalu mendengus. "Kau menyadari kehadirannya?"

"Jauh sebelum pertarungan kita Sasuke." ia kembali tersenyum. Ia mulai merasakan tubuhnya melakukan sistem dekomposi. Tiap jaringan tubuhnya memunculkan retakan yang satu-persatu terlepas dan terbang menjadi debu. Pedang Susanoo Sasuke, pedang Totsuka, mampu untuk menyegel segala hal, tidak terkecuali Edo Tensei.

"Aku rasa ini perpisahan, Sasuke. Berikan salamku untuk Juugo." dengan itu, tubuhnya menghilang sepenuhnya dan jiwanya kembali ke alam kedua.

Sasuke melihat bekas pertarungannya dan Susanoonya menghilang. Sasuke mulai kembali ketubuhnya yang normal, tanpa Susanoo dan tentu saja Mangekyou milikinya dinonaktifkan. Matanya kembali hitam sehitam sebelumnya.

Sasuke menekan tombol dilehernya dan berbicara. "Elang selesai disini. Rencana B selesai, kembali ke rencana A, bertemu dititik poin episentrum dari Kekkai yang kalian buat. Elang selesai." katanya santai. Lalu Sasuke melihat ke arah langit dan melihat langit mulai pecah. Ternyata itu adalah ide dari rencana kedua, membuat Kekkai atau penghalang untuk menyamarkan pertarungannya dengan Kimimaro.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tim Elang kembali melakukan re-grup. "Apa semua sudah selesai?" tanya Iblis alias Juugo.

"Hn, bahkan aku tidak terluka." jawabnya santai.

"Tapi kau terlihat lelah, Sasuke. Kita perlu istirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan, setuju Suigetsu?" tanyanya sopan.

"Aku terserah apa kata Sasuke. Aku belum melakukan pertarungan jadi aku berpikir untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar." jawab Suigetsu menyeringai.

"Apa katamu Sasuke, haruskah kita istirahat atau lanjut?" Juugo tahu, Sasuke selalu menekan batas, tetapi itu bukan jawab yang ia inginkan karena Sasuke terlihat kehilangan banyak chakra akibat penggunaan Susanoo dan Amaterasu.

"15 menit, dan kita kembali berjalan." Sasuke melihat kedua temannya dan berjalan menjauh dan duduk dibawah pohon. Ia memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu tentang malam itu.

* * *

**Cut! Pertarungan antara Sasuke vs. Kimimaro selesai! Cukup capek nulis beginian, imajinasi harus jalan terus! Anyways, bagi yang nunggu momen NaruSaku, next chapter bakalan ada hampir sampai setengah chapter, jadi terus pantengin minggu depan! Cerita ini masih berlanjut mungkin sampai chapter 40, cerita ini adalah cerita yang suangat panjang. Terus jangan ragu buat review di kotak pojok bawah. Follow dan favorit cerita ini juga cuy, oke? Mau tau kan gimana Naruto punya Rinnegan, pantengin aja!**

**Chidori Nagashi (Chidori Current)**

**Chi no Juin (Earth Cursed Seal)**

**Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Happouha (Kusangi Blade: Replication)**

**Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu**

**Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku (Fire release: Great Fire Annihilation)**

**Kirin**

**Yanagi no Mai (Dance of the Willow)**

**Tsubaki no Mai (Dance of the Camellia)**

**Karamatsu no Mai (Dance of the Larch)**

**Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru (Dance of the Clematis: Vine)**

**Tessenka no Mai: Hana (Dance of the Clematis: Flower)**

**Sawarabi no Mai (Dance of the Seedling Fern)**

**Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hand)**

**Oke itu dia translatenya, maaf pake bahasa inggris soalnya bingung ke indonesianya, silahkan pake translator. Permintaan terakhir author, keep review! Keep reading dan keep pantengin nih fic. Kalau kalian peduli dengan fic ini, silahkan review di kotak bawah. Setiap review artinya memberi semangat untuk author. Oke? Kita ketemu minggu depan!**

**Keep cool, im out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**#24! Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Basis Oto.

"Satu sudah jatuh sebelum dimulai." Orochimaru berkata datar saat sebuah.. apa mereka menyebutnya? Oh, pengendali Edo Tensei. Singkat saja, pengendali ini berbentuk batu sebagai figur yang di Edo Tensei-kan. Dengan ini, dari jarak jauh, Orochimaru bisa mengatur pergerakan pasukan yang bisa dibilang mati tidak, hidup tidak.

"Hm, setidaknya kita tahu Konoha sudah membuat pergerakannya sekarang." ia melihat kembali ke alat pengendali sederhananya dan menggerakan satu figur.

"Itu benar, tetapi Kimimaro tidak disangka bisa membocorkan informasi seperti itu." balas Orochimaru ke figur di sebelahnya. "Che, seharusnya aku tahu, aku harus mengikat segala kepribadiannya." lanjutnya mendengus.

"Konoha sepertinya mengetahuinya tuan." figur itu, Kabuto, manusia yang paling setia kepada Orochimaru.

Orochimaru mengangguk pelan dan santai. "Cepat atau lambat, aku sudah bilang. Chakra seperti itu pasti akan mengundang. Maka dari itu, aku mengirim Kimimaro untuk mengintersepsi siapa saja yang melewati perbatasan dan masuk dalam sistem Sensor."

"Aku mengerti." Kabuto menekan kacamatanya perlahan dan kembali berbicara. "Aku juga mengerti sekarang hikmahnya."

Orochimaru perlahan menyeringai. "Dan apa itu, Kabuto?"

"Yah, anggap saja itu untuk nanti, tuan." Orochimaru kembali menyeringai. Ia senang dengan tingkat muridnya yang sama-sama eksentrik dan penuh dengan kejutan. "Sekarang, apa yang akan anda lakukan tuan? Sasuke mungkin akan mencapai Suna."

"Oh jangan khawatirkan itu. Sasuke dipastikan tidak akan mencapai Suna. Dia tidak akan mengganggu proses pembuatan." jawab Orochimaru.

"Sasuke punya kekuatan Susanoo sempurna tuan. Kita juga tahu dia membangkitkan pedang Totsuka, pedang yang mampu menyegel apapun, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan dia punya pelindung Yata sama seperti kakaknya. Singkatnya dia hampir tidak tertembus." balas Kabuto dengan alis yang datar.

"Oh, aku tahu sekali siapa yang bisa menandingi kehebatannya." ia kembali tersenyum tajam seperti menunjukkan kejahatan. Ia melakukan gerakan tangan yang cepat dan membentuk segel. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei."

Puff

Asap putih mengepul didepan kedua Sennin Ular. Asap perlahan menipis dan menunjukkan peti mati tanpa tutup dan berdiri 90 derajat dari tanah. Sekali lagi, itu adalah Edo Tensei. Tapi siapa sosok Edo Tensei itu?

Kita tidak tahu. Mayat hidup itu terbaring berdiri dalam peti mati tetapi bayangan membuat kita tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tetapi ada satu lambang familiar yang terpatri di tubuh sang Edo Tensei. Sebuah kipas dengan pegangan putih dan bagian atasnya berwarna.. Merah.

"Uchiha yang lain?" tanya Kabuto dengan sedikit dengusan dan ejekan dalam setiap suku katanya saat menyebutkan Uchiha. Dia benci Uchiha. Dia benci orang dengan nama klan seperti itu semenjak dia pernah ditaruh dalam Genjutsu oleh Uchiha bersaudara.

"Ada masalah dengan itu?" Orochimaru lalu membalikkannya dengan desisan bersamaan dengan gerakan lidahnya yang keluar masuk dari mulutnya.

"Kau membuat Uchiha yang satu ini untuk melawan Sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak membuat Shisui melakukannya? Dia punya Kotoamatsukami." Kabuto menjawabnya dan mengalihkannya ke Shisui. Jelas Shisui akan membuat segalanya lebih mudah. Dia punya Kotoamatsukami. Sasuke sendiri mungkin tidak akan sadar kalau dia dibawah Genjutsu.

Orochimaru lalu mengedutkan sedikit alis matanya. "Hmmph. Aku tidak mau meresikokan lagi insiden sebelumnya."

Kabuto mulai teringat event sebelumnya saat Orochimaru berusaha menangkap Jinchuuriki Hachiha besarta Bijuunya. "Bee.."

"Sekarang kau mengerti? Kotoamatsukami hanya efektif untuk penyerangan individual. Bukan grup. Karena jika salah satu orang terkena Genjutsu itu dan orang lainnya tidak, Kotoamatsukami terlalu mudah untuk dihentikan." ia menekuk bibirnya terbalik.

Kabuto merasakan hal yang tidak beres. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Bee? Dia sendiri saat ia berhadapan dengan Shisui!" seketika Kabuto menurunkan kepalanya dan berpikir. "Kecuali.."

"Tepat. Shisui yang memberitahu. Sekali lagi, aku garis bawahi, memberitahu bukan menyadarkan." ia menyeringai sedikit, meskipun sebenarnya itu bukan berita baik. "Aku tidak bisa mengatur Shisui untuk melakukan hal semacam itu, apa lagi Genjutsu-nya. Kotoamatsukami itu adalah Genjutsu yang hampir mustahil ditembus. Penyadarannya hanya bisa melalui orang ketiga, tidak bisa hanya melalui penyaluran chakra berlebih sekaligus."

"Jadi Bee harus mengeluarkan Hachibi untuk menyadarkannya dari Genjutsu?" tanya Kabuto yang tidak terlalu mengetahuinya.

"Ya. Dia menggunakan Hachibi sebagai pendistraksi chakranya sendiri yang terdistraksi." Orochimaru mengatakannya agak membingungkan hingga membuat Kabuto termenung.

"Pendistraksi yang terdistraksi?"

Orochimaru terus memasang wajah datar yang menyeramkan. "Bayangkan genangan air yang ditetesi air. Pasti akan menciptakan gelombang, hah?" muridnya mengangguk. "Analogikan saja gelombang itu sebagai chakra yang terdistraksi."

_Hmm, sepertinya aku mulai mengerti._ Pikir Kabuto.

"Lalu kau tetesi lagi dimana saja. Dan analogikan tetesan lain itu sebagai pendistraksi chakra yang terdistraksi. Jika keduanya konstan dan bekerja sesuai, maka.." wajah Kabuto dengan cepat terangkat naik kembali dengan sebuah jawaban.

"Permukaan air tenang dan gelombang secara perlahan mengambil arah menjauh dan keluar dari titik tetes! Oh harusnya aku tahu itu!" jawab Kabuto dengan nada kecewa.

"Kau cepat sekali mengambil kesimpulan."

Kekecewaan Kabuto berakhir ketika ia kembali dengan satu pertanyaan. "Dan pada saat itu, ketika pendistraksi keluar, atau bisa kita Hachibi keluar, kenapa kau tidak beri mereka Genjutsu Kotoamatsukami lagi?"

Orochimaru mendengus. "Aku harap aku bisa."

Wajah Kabuto sekali lagi dipenuhi tanda tanya. "Apa maksud anda tuan?"

Lalu Orochimaru menjawab dengan wajah yang sedikit menggelap. "Heh, kau tidak pernah belajar. Bukankah aku pernah bilang, 'setiap Jutsu punya kelemahan'?" Kabuto menurunkan wajahnya kembali dengan perlahan. "Kotoamatsukami punya renggang waktu yang cukup jauh. Jika Bansho Tenin dan Shinra Tensei serta Chibaku Tensei butuh renggang 5 detik, maka Kotoamatsukami lebih. Hingga berjam-jam. Aku belum pernah menghitung waktu eksaknya."

Sedikit tergagap, Kabuto menjawab, "a-aku m-mengerti."

"Bagus. Sekarang aku mau kau beritahu pos di Suna untuk memindahkan semua kekuatan militer kita ke Iwa. Tinggalkan gedung itu beserta isinya. Aku mau persiapkan sedikit pesta kejutan untuk para ANBU sialan ini."

"Tapi tuan!" Kabuto kurang setuju dengan sikap tuannya namun apa daya, dia hanya seorang Edo Tensei. Dia sendiri tidak punya kuasa akan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kerjakan saja!" teriak Orochimaru kencang. "Biarkan saja. Lagi pula kita tidak tahu apakan produksinya akan selesai pada waktunya atau tidak. Kalau kita pindahkan juga, produksi akan diulang, benar kan? Atau aku salah?" ia mengimplikasikannya amat tinggi.

"T-tidak." menantangnya adalah suatu kesalahan. Orochimaru adalah seorang jenius tingkat tinggi dengan IQ sederajat dewa pengetahuan.

"Sekarang, Kabuto." dengan itu Kabuto pergi dengan Shunshin. Sementara Orochimaru kembali memainkan papan Edo Tenseinya. _Mari kita lihat, front Oto, Kiri ditambah Kumo, dan Iwa ditambah Suna. Strategi yang mudah ditebak dari seorang Hokage. Hehe, Konoha.. Tidak selamanya kau bisa bergantung kepada Hokage. Kali ini aku yakin sekali, Konoha akan hancur hingga rata dengan tanah sekalipun!_

* * *

Rumah Sakit, Konoha

"N-nenek! Tenang dulu!" teriaknya kepada wanita pirang yang berjalan menghampirinya. Wanita itu terlihat kesal, murka dan itu terlihat jelas sekali. Dari wajahnya yang ditekuk, tangannya yang mengepal dan urat yang rasanya ingin menyeruak keluar.

"Tenang apanya?!" jawabnya jengkel.

"S-setidaknya kau dengankan dulu sebentar!" Naruto sadar saat itu juga, ternyata ia sudah menaikkan nada bicaranya ke orang yang ia ajak bicara.

"JANGAN NAIKAN NADA BICARAMU, BODOH! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU SEDANG BERBICARA KEPADA SIAPA?"

Naruto seketika melemas wajahnya. "M-maaf aku tidak sengaja."

"Maaf tidak cukup, Naruto. Kau sudah meresikokan anakmu sendiri yang sedang dikandung Sakura. Dan apa? Kau membuatnya menjadi seorang pemimpin kelompok. Bukankah pemimpin kelompok itu pekerjaannya berat?!" nadanya tidak bisa lebih tinggi lagi.

"M-maaf." Naruto terus mendengarkan ceramahannya.

"Dan kau tahu, Sakura itu baru mengandung di trimester pertama. Kemungkinan keguguran pada saat fase ini sangat tinggi! Dan kau harusnya mengetahui itu sebagai suami. Bukannya mentang-mentang dia punya kekuatan super sepertiku, kau bisa menggunakannya sebagai pemimpin disaat seperti ini!" Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya, heran dengan sikap bocah satu ini.

"M-maaf nenek. A-aku tahu soal h-hal ini, tetapi.." Naruto memainkan jari jemarinya seperti Hinata. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi agak ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Tetapi apa?" wajah Tsunade seketika dipenuhi tanda tanya.

"S-sebenarnya.." ia menjelaskan alasan kenapa Sakura masuk ke dalam divisi medis. Alasannya adalah sebenarnya itu adalah kesalahan Naruto. Saat pertemuan dengan tetua waktu itu ia sempat salah berbicara. Membawa-bawa nama Sakura ke dalam pertemuan waktu itu saat membahas maklumat militer. "Tentu untuk membuat para tetua yakin, aku harus mengimplementasikannya, makanya waktu itu pertemuan Jounin dibatalkan apa lagi dengan datangnya surat yang tiba-tiba itu dan hanya aku dan Shikamaru yang akhirnya harus menyusun kepemimpinan tiap divisi."

Naruto menyadari tensi Tsunade tambah meninggi. Tentu itu bukan jawaban yang diinginkan. Jelas juga itu malah membuat Naruto terlihat seperti memanfaatkan kekuatan Sakura dibidang medis. "BODOH! BODOH SEKALI! SEKARANG LIHAT APA YANG TERJADI?! SAKURA JADI MELAKUKAN TUGAS BERAT!"

Naruto lalu mencoba memotong. "Tapi nek, aku belum selesai!" tidak tahu ia berusaha mengelak atau tidak, tetapi Naruto benar-benar mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"KAU INI.. APA LAGI?! KAU KETERLALUAN NARUTO! ANAKMU. ITU. SEDANG. DIKANDUNGNYA! APA AKU KURANG JELAS?! TURUNKAN BIARKAN DIA DIRUMAH DAN TUKAR JABATANNYA DENGANKU!"

Lalu dengan cepat menyeringai. "Itu dia! Itu dia yang aku coba untuk katakan dari tadi!" Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kebingungan.

"A-apa?" balasnya makin bingung. Senyum licik muncul diwajah Naruto.

"Itu idenya nenek! Menukar dirimu dengan Sakura!" Tsunade makin kebungingan dengan pernyataannya. Jelas yang ia katakan hanya mengulang pernyataannya.

"Hah?"

"Yang benar saja, nenek! Masa nenek tidak mengerti? Begini. Bagaimana jika kau dengan Sakura bertukar? Karena sikap nenek yang over protektif kepada 'calon ibu'" wajah Tsunade agak merona ketika Naruto berkata dibagian itu. "Aku ulang, bagaimana jika nenek, memegang divisi medis? Apa nenek tidak keberatan?"

Mata Tsunade berkedut saat anak Minato menawarkan posisi secara tiba-tiba. "Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya dengan rencana ini?" tanyanya masih sedikit bingung kepada Naruto.

"Eheh, nenek.. Mudah saja. Tetua menginginkan kepala medis itu Sakura karena dia adalah ninja medis terhebat, iya kan? Mereka tidak bisa menunjukmu karena kau sedang pensiun, kan?" wajah Tsunade mulai menemui titik temu. "Nah! Bagaimana jika kau membantuku untuk bertukar posisi agar Sakura bisa istirahat."

"Biar aku luruskan ini.. Kau, Naruto, bocah Hokage meminta bantuanku, Godaime Hokage untuk bertukar dengan Sakura agar dia bisa istirahat, begitu?" Naruto mengangguk cepat dan matanya mulai berubah seperti anak anjing yang melihat sebuah tongkat kayu yang akan dilempar.

"Naruto, aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana jika para tetua tahu kalau aku dan Sakura saling bertukar posisi? Posisimu akan terancam, kau tahu. Kau bisa dituduh memalsukan identitas!" Naruto menyerinagi dan tertawa.

"Nenek, tetua tidak akan berpikir sejauh itu selama perang. Yang perlu mereka pikirkan sekarang hanyalah kemenangan dan keberlangsungan Konoha." katanya sambil mengacungkan jempol dan tertawa seperti ibunya.

_Otak dengan analisis tinggi seperti ayahnya, namun mentalnya masih seperti anak kecil seperti ibunya,_ pikirnya sambil tertawa kecil dalam dirinya. Ia menatap mata biru Naruto dan mulai tersenyum sedikit-demi sedikit.

Tsunade melepaskan hembusan napas yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Huh, aku rasa aku tidak bisa menolaknya, kan? Lagi pula kita masih relasi. Tidak ada salahnya jika kita saling membantu sebagai keluarga."

Naruto berhenti berlutut dan melihat wajah Tsunade dengan air mata bahagia yang bisa dibilang.. Palsu. "Wah! Terimakasih nenek! Aku sangat mengapresiasi bantuanmu!" Naruto langsung membekap tubuh Tsunade.

_Sama-sama nak, sama-sama._ Tsunade tersenyum dan mengusap meraih punggunnya dan membalas pelukan 'anak'-nya.

Seketika, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan Tsunade bertanya. "Bagaimana dengan Karin? Aku tahu dia hamil, kan?"

Naruto tersenyum karena sifatnya yang sangat peduli dan mencintai sesama. "Kau tahu nenek. Kau sekarang mulai bergaya seperti nenek sungguhan yang menunggu cucunya lahir." ia mengejek dan rona merah dipipinya muncul. Tsunade memang tidak sadar kalau ia memang bergaya seperti itu sejak tadi, bahkan bisa dibilang sejak tahu kehamilan Karin dan Sakura.

"T-tidak. Siapa bilang!"

"Kau yang dari tadi bersikap seperti itu, nenek! Kau benar-benar menunggu Minashi, ya?" ia tertawa dan melihat Tsunade dengan senyuman.

"Tunggu, siapa? Minashi? Siapa dia? Apa aku kenal dia?" ia agak bingung dengan nama yang tiba-tiba disebutkan oleh Naruto. Pasalnya, dia belum bercerita soal nama yang akan diberikannya kepada sang jabang bayinya kepada Tsunade.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. "O-oh! Aku belum cerita?" Tsunade menggeleng pelan. "Minashi itu adalah namanya! Namikaze Uzumaki Minashi!" lanjutnya dengan bangga.

Tsunade lalu menyedekapkan tangannya. "Minashi? Diakui? Apa maksudnya dari nama itu? Apa nama itu terlintas begitu saja, tanpa memikirkan makna?" dengusnya.

Naruto segera menggerakkan tangannya dan berkata, "Oh tidak, nek." ia tersenyum. "Sebenarnya itu adalah gabungan antara nama ayah dan ibu. Mina dari Minato dan Shi dari Kushina. Dan kebetulan artinya diakui."

"Itu terdengar seperti nama lelaki, Naruto."

"Hmm, aku sih sangat pede kalau yang lahir lelaki, tetapi yah Sakura menginginkan perempuan." ia tertawa sedikit. "Dia bilang kalau perempuan, namanya Atsumi. Namikaze Uzumaki Atsumi." Tsunade tidak bisa berkata selain tertawa dan tersenyum.

Mereka berbicara terus dan terus. Membicarakan soal kehamilan istrinya. Yah, Tsunade adalah orang pertama yang mendiagnosis Sakura, bahwa dia sedang hamil, tetapi Tsunade belum diceritakan tentang nama anak Naruto kelak. Dan ketika ia berbicara soal aborsi..

"APA?! S-SAKURA M-MAU ABORSI?!" teriakan tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Tsunade. Jelas teriakannya menarik perhatian semua orang yang hadir saat itu juga.

Naruto menaruh jari telunjuk kanannya didepan bibirnya, menggesturkan agar Tsunade berhenti berteriak. Karena bisa saja Sakura mendengar apa yang dikatakan gurunya. "Sssh! Nenek! Jangan keras-keras! Kau menarik perhatian semua orang!"

Kemudian Tsunade membalasnya lebih keras lagi. "BAGAIMANA AKU BISA PELAN?! DIA AKAN MEMBUNUH ANAKMU NARUTO! APA YANG LEBIH BURUK LAGI DARI ITU HAH?!" Tsunade marah, oh tidak, murka.

"Nenek! Aku belum selesai cerita!" amarah perempuan yang sebenarnya berumur tua itu seketika menurun drastis.

"Oh? Lalu apa? Apa dia masih melanjutkan ingin mengaborsi janinnya?" Tsunade ingint tahu dengan jawabannya berikutnya.

"Um.. Sebenarnya kami akhirnya saling mengerti. Sakura sempat berpikir bahwa bayi kami datang pada saat yang tidak tepat. Yaitu beberapa hari lalu, yaitu beberapa jam sebelum ada surat tentang perang dari Orochimaru yang semula kita pikir itu Kabuto."

Tsunade menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Untuk beberapa hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, dia merasa bersalah karenanya. "Orochimaru dan perang." gumamnya pelan.

"Yah." Naruto juga menunduk diam dan suasana kelam tiba-tiba menghampiri kedua belah pihak Hokage. _Kenapa juga harus bicara soal perang?! Apa lagi Orochimaru, dia juga masih temannya. _Pikir sang Rokudaime.

"Nenek.."

Seketika Tsunade mengangkat kepalanya dan memegang pundak sang Rokudaime. "Dengar Naruto. Aku minta maaf."

Mata Naruto mulai melebarkan pupilnya. "N-nenek?! M-minta maaf apanya? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa." katanya dengan senyum canggung.

"Kesalahan Orochimaru adalah kesalahanku juga. Dia adalah salah satu temanku, dulu dan juga sebenarnya aku masih menganggapnya teman. Seberubah apapunnya dia, dia tetap temanku. Jadi aku minta maaf Naruto."

"Ayolah nek." ia memberinya senyuman. "Orochimaru sudah berbelok terlalu jauh.. Ini bukan salah nenek, kok."

Yap sekarang pembicaraan semakin menjurus ke masalah perang. "Itu sudah isi kepala ular tua itu dari dulu. Masih sifatnya tidak kapokan, nek. Dia gagal menginvasi Konoha saat ujian Chuunin. Dia gagal membawa Sasuke pada malam itu. Dan eh, sekarang tiba-tiba dia muncul tiba-tiba dan mengajak perang, apa lagi dengan munculnya desa lain yang mengungsi, sepertinya membiat dia semakin serius."

"Naruto.."

"Tapi jangan takut nek! Kau pasti tahu, kan! Waktu invasi kemarin, aku bahkan membantu Konoha dengan mengalahkan Jinchuurikinya. Hehe. Berarti sekarang aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang lebih karena aku ini Hokage!"

Naruto menggosok hidungnya dan memberinya jempol ke depan wajahnya. _Minato lihat anakmu ini, nak! Sok sekali!_

"Tapi.. tapi.."

Wajah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah dengan kekhawatiran besar diwajahnya. Sesuatu mengganggunya. "Ada apa? Kenapa dengan ekspresi yang menurun seperti itu?"

"Satu korban sudah jatuh.. Tidak mungkin ribuan.. Gaara sudah mati." Tsunade tidak kaget. Dia mungkin tidak tahu tapi ekspresinya datar-datar saja mendengarnya. "Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan korban lainnya jatuh dan aku tidak bisa memaafkannya jika sesuatu terjadi lebih buruk lagi."

Tsunade ingin tersenyum tetapi sesuatu menahannya. "Guru genitmu itu punya pengaruh besar hah dalam hidupmu?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil mengingat seorang Sage dengan rambut putih yang memiliki kebiasaan mengintip perempuan di kamar mandi.. Ewh. Naruto menggeleng sebentar. "Itu bukan pengaruh.. Itu adalah sudah jalan takdirnya bahwa setiap orang menginginkan kedamaian."

_Anak ini.. Pertama aku menemuinya, hmm dia masih menyebalkan, tapi sekarang. Ya ampun, dia Hokage. _Pikirannya agak sedikit melayang saat mendengar Naruto berbicara dengan konotasi yang cukup menyamarkan denotasi.

Naruto menunduk sebentar. "Pemikiran kedamaian tiap orang berbeda. Nagato melihat kedamaian melalui senjata, yaitu Bijuu. Obito melihat kedamaian melalui dunia yang ia sebut fana dan penuh kebohongan."

Ia menaikkan kepalanya sedikit dan melanjutkan. "Aku pernah melihat jurnal ayah. Dia bilang, "Untuk mempertahankan kedamaian, perang tidak bisa dihindari."

Tsunade melihatnya dan wajahnya mulai terlihat khawatir. Memang ide buruk untuk mempengaruhi Naruto dengan ide kedamaian. Tsunade bisa melihat beban dan pesan yang benar-benar dilihatnya sebagai sesuatu yang harus diselesaikannya. Naruto memang belum menemui titik temu akhirnya kalau begini.

Perhatian Tsunade lalu kembali dialihkan ke Hokage muda itu. "Yang artinya, ayah melihat kedamaian dari perang. Tetapi ada satu orang yang melihat kedamaian melalui cara yang berbeda, yaitu kepercayaan." mata Tsunade terarah dengan dejlas ke mata biru lelaki pertengahan 20-an.

"Perumus itu agak gila bisa aku bilang. Terlalu naif jika hanya akan percaya bahwa akan datang hari dimana semua manusia saling mengerti satu sama lain. Usaha harus dilakukan walau sedikit demi mewujudkan hari itu, iya kan nek?" Tsunade mengangguk tersenyum.

"Hmm yah, aku rasa hal itu hampir tidak mungkin terjadi. Contoh kecil saja, aku dan Sakura, minimal setidaknya ada satu kali kami saling bertengkar tiap hari." ia tertawa sedikit mendengarnya. "Tapi aku mulai sadar kenapa hal itu mungkin."

"Kita bertengkar, kita berargumen, kita mencelotehi, sebenarnya adalah menuju satu kesepakatan dan kesaling pahaman. Itu yang membuat aku yakin sampai sekarang. Kapan akan terjadi? Aku tidak tahu. Aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa mengatur hidup manusia. Sama seperti yang pertapa genit bilang kepadaku bertahun lalu, aku akan terus percaya hari itu akan datang."

Naruto sekarang sudah terdengar seperti fotokopiannya Jiraiya dengan semangat Minato. Senyuman Tsunade menipis sekarang. "Jangan khawatir nek, untuk memastikan hari itu akan datang, aku akan menendang bokongnya sekali ini. Aku sudah terlalu tenggelam dalam kedamaian selama 10 tahun, dan sekarang ada orang yang berusaha merusaknya. Aku tidak akan biarkan dia. Dia akan selesai dan berakhir kali ini."

Senyumnya semakin menipis dan berubah menjadi sebuah kurva terbalik. "Bagaiman jika kau mati? Bagaimana jika kau berakhir seperti Jiraiya?! Kau ini satu-satunya keluarga yang paling dekat denganku, Naruto."

Yap, Senju dan Uzumaki berdekatan. Secara tidak langsung, dia adalah keluarganya. Naruto membentuk senyum dengan mata yang tertutup setelah terbuka lebar. "Jangan khawatir nek! Aku ini bukan pertapa genit, bukan juga ayah. Aku tidak akan ceroboh seperti pertapa genit atau tidak akan mengambil keputusan terlalu cepat seperti ayah."

Naruto dengan sikap over reaktifnya langsung menonjok tangannya ke udara seketika dan langsung berbicara dengan nada yang berlebihan. "Dia akan merasakan kekuatan sesungguhnya dari si agung, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto! Yeah!"

Bibir Tsunade langsung tersenyum sedikit dan mendengus. "Kekuatan sesungguhnya hah?" Tsunade sepertinya tahu soal kekuatan sesungguhnya dari Naruto, maklum dia mantan Hokage.

"Oh ya! Meskipun aku sudah lama tidak memakai teknik itu, tapi aku masih bisa. Dia tidak bisa bertahan bahkan 5 menit jika ia melawanku!" katanya dengan semangat dan dengan kepedean tingkat tinggi. Memang dia ini Shinobi paling bermulut besar.

Tsunade tertawa singkat. "Heh, selalu bersemangat seperti biasa, Naruto? Aku tahu kekuatanmu sangat detil. Aku tahu bahkan Jiraiya, Minato, Shodai, Nidai, bahkan guru Hiruzen sekali pun bukan tandinganmu, tapi ingat nak, jangan terlalu pede."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Kita masih tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka begitu kuat hingga bisa menghancurkan empat desa lain, kan?"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." alis Tsunade naik turun mendengarnya. Naruto sendiri bahkan terdengar tidak mengindahkan sarannya. Yah setidaknya satu pukulan mendarat di ubun-ubunnya dalam beberapa saat kemudian. "S-sakit!"

"Kau sendiri bahkan masih merasakan sakit. Kau ini masih manusia, Naruto. Rasa sakit hal yang tidak bisa dihindari. Banyak kemungkinan ketika perang nanti benar-benar dimulai. Setidaknya aku sudah melewati 2 perang besar, kau harusnya lebih mendengarkanku."

"Iya, aku ingat kau sempat terbelah dua, saat itu." gumamnya sambil menyeringai.

"Tch, apa itu maksudnya?" tanyanya saat mendengar samar gumaman Naruto.

"Ah? Tidak! Tidak!" lanjutnya. "Um.. Ngomong-ngomong, aku sempat berpikir, kapan kau akan mengganti posisi Sakura?"

"Hmm, itu terserah kau Naruto. Aku akan membantumu kapanpun aku bisa." katanya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Tapi apa nenek tidak benar-benar terganggu? Maksudku, kalau dihitung-hitung, nenek kan sudah.. Um maaf jangan tersinggung, sudah tua. Apakah kau yakin masih bisa menjalani tugas seberat ini, nek?" wow hebat, ternyata Tsunade tidak tersinggu sama sekali.

"Setidaknya ini yang bisa seorang nenek lakukan untuk memastikan calon cucunya akan selamat, kan? Tenang saja, aku masih bagus dalam medis walaupun dalam masa pensiunku." mata biru Naruto terbelalak saat ia berbicara soal calon cucu.

Dari pada membalas neneknya soal sesuatu yang lebih baik seperti terimakasih, dia malah menyeringai. "Aku bisa lihat kau sudah memiliki jiwa seperti nenek-nenek, tehehe.." kembali lagi Tsunade tidak termakan ucapan Naruto yang menyindir.

"Aku akui aku sudah tua setidaknya aku sudah akan melalui generasi ke 3 setelah generasi Minato, kau dan anakmu kelak. Aku rasa aku akan terima nasibku sebagai nenek-nenek." lalu ekspresinya berubah seketika. "Tapi aku tidak suka, ide kau memanggilku nenek. Aku jauh muda saat itu saat pertama kau panggil nenek!"

Duak

Pukulan keras kembali mendarat diatas ubun-ubunnya sekali lagi. "Ow! Sakit! Kau tidak perlu memukulku sekeras itu!"

Dan kemudian..

Seorang ANBU dengan topeng Kakatua muncul disamping Naruto dan langsung berlutut. "Tuan Hokage, maaf mengganggu, tapi semua pengungsi sudah direlokasikan."

_Tenzou.._ Pikir Tsunade. Ia tahu Naruto sendiri yang mengubah kode namanya yang awalnya Tenzou meski sesekali Naruto kadang suka menggunakan kode Tenzou juga saat memanggilnya.

Naruto langsung mengarah ke arah Tenzou. "Oh? Tenzou? Tidak apa, aku tahu aku sudah mengetahuinya saat klonku menghilangkan dirinya, tapi sepertinya dia hanya melihat sekeliling tanpa melakukan apapun, ya? Lalu apa Tenzou?"

"Oh ya, kehadiran anda diminta di kantor anda. Shizune sudah memanggil orang yang bertanggung jawab dari tiap representasi dari negara dan desa seperti yang anda minta, tuan." jawabnya santun.

"Oke aku mengerti. Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau tambahkan?" tanyanya.

"Satu lagi. Tim dari divisi penyergap dan pengejar sudah berangkat sesuai perintah anda melalui Gamakichi, beberapa saat lalu." lanjutnya. "Begitu juga sejumlah ninja yang diminta juga sudah dikirim sesuai perintah anda juga. "

"Siapa memimpin penyergapan?"

"Kiba sendiri tuan. Dia membawa serta 9 orang bersamanya."

"Lalu Lee, bagaimana? Apa dia ikut?"

"Tidak, tuan. Lee memegang posisi ketua untuk sementara selama Kiba tidak ada."

"Aku ingin laporannya dimejaku, nanti. Dan terus laporkan kondisi kita tiap enam jam. Kau boleh pergi."

Tenzou berdiri dan membungkuk sekali dan pergi dalam sebuah kilat bayangan hitam. Tsunade yang dari tadi melihat dan mendengar percakapan mereka, dia tersenyum untuk sebuah alasan. _Sikap kepemimpinan yang bagus, dari seorang ninja bermulut besar._

"Yap, aku rasa mereka menunggu." Naruto menyilangkan telunjuk dan tengahnya. Tak lama, Bunshin Naruto muncul disebelahnya.

"Kau menyuruh Bunshin?"

"Seperti itulah."

"Apa setiap sikap dan perkataan akan sama sepertimu? Bukankah Bunshin memiliki pemikiran yang kadang berbeda dengan yang aslinya?"

"Humpf, nek. Aku itu mempelajari Kage Bunshin sejak Genin. Aku sekarang sudah mengerti selak beluk Bunshin, jadi kau santai saja, oke?" Tsunade mendesah menyerah. "Hei kau, sekarang kau pergi untuk bertemu tiap perwakilan. Jangan katakan hal yang membuat mereka tersinggung, oke?"

Bunshin itu mengangguk mengerti dan menghilang dalam Hiraishin. Sedangkan Naruto kembali berhadapan dengan Tsunade. "Aku hampir lupa, aku kemari untuk mencari Sakura!" ia menepuk dahinya. Pelupa. "Maaf nenek! Kita ketemu lagi nanti!"

Naruto berlari menuju koridor utama meninggalkan Tsunade yang terdiam dan sempat berpikir kesal namun berubah berpikir khawatir. _Ingat Naruto, Orochimaru tidak pernah main-main, terakhir korbannya adalah guru. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi korban berikutnya. Dan pula, siapa juga yang mau mengambil posisi Hokage lagi kalau kau mati? Jangan ulangi kesalahan Minato. Anakmu kelak masih membutuhkanmu, kasih sayangmu._

Tsunade sepertinya semakin khawatir. Ia merasa sedih. Tak membuang banyak waktu disitu, ia langsung berbalik arah dan keluar dari lobby rumah sakit.

* * *

**Cut! #24 selesai. Chapter berikutnya datang 2 hari setelahnya, mungkin? Yap chapter ini emang gak sebesar chapter sebelumnya, tapi DeathCheater berjanji ada sedikit romance dan mungkin drama dichapter berikutnya. Dan juga perang akan benar-benar dimulai mungkin setelah 3 chapter romance. **

**Oke maaf buat update yang telat. Dokumen rusak, jadi dokumen harus direpair. Dan juga update ada kemungkinan sedikit tidak teratur. Kesibukan DeathCheater bukan cuma nulis, jadi minta pengertiannya ya.**

**Oh dan, DeathCheater sedang merancang fic baru. Agak canon, kalian bisa lihat summarynya diprofil DeathCheater. Dan polling baru dibuka buat nentuin pairing yang kalian mau. Fic ini akan dipublish setelah fic ini selesai dan fic Setengah dan Setengah juga selesai, tapi prolog akan datang kemungkinan minggu depan. Sempetin buat polling, ya!**

**Namikaze Nathael: Yah emang, DeathCheater kembali jadi 8 page per chapter dari 10 page perchapter, maap deh.**

**Guest: Well, author punya kesibukan lain selain nulis. Dan ide gak gampang masuk. Jadi update seminggu sekali.**

**Rizue22:Why? Yah itu mungkin bakat.. Hehe**

**Guest: Narukyuu? Gak pernah denger, agak aneh ditelinga.. Hehe**

**Syidik n: Hmm, mungkin tidak. Setelah insiden Gyuuki kabur, Orochimaru mungkin akan lebih hati-hati ngegunain Shisui. Yap author belum 17 tahun!**

**Dan bagi semuanya, terus ikuti dan baca dan review fic ini. Tanpa kalian aku hancur! #cie.. Oke deh,**

**Keep cool, im out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Aiyaiyai! Menembus chapter 25 dan menembus 100.000 kata plus 400 review! I love you sooo much, reader, reviewer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Kantor Hokage, Konoha.

Mengelilingi meja besar tersebut, banyak orang dengan perawakan dan pakaian serta wajah yang berbeda ada di ruangan besar itu. Mereka memiliki ciri pakaian yang berbeda. Ada yang seperti memakai gamis, hingga memakai kaos oblong.

Sebuah kilatan muncul dari belakang kerumunan. "Maaf menunggu." yap itu Naruto. Dia muncul lalu membenarkan jubahnya yang agak miring.

"Tuan Hokage.." gumam seorang perempuan dengan pakaian yang menunjukkan ciri khas Iwagakure. Perempuan itu seperti sepantaran Naruto tetapi mungkin dia lebih tua sedikit. Dia Kurotsuchi dari Iwagakure.

"T-tuan H-Hokage.." kali ini seorang lelaki berambut putih pendek dengan kacamata yang berbicara kepadanya. Dia terlihat seperti versi lelakinya Hinata. Dia Choujuurou dari Kirigakure

"Ah! Tuan Hokage.." sekarang adalah lelaki dengan kulit hitam dan rambut krem. Secara mental dia adalah orang yang pemalas dan mesum seperti Kakashi, dia Darui dari Kumogakure.

"Tuan Hokage.." suara yang berbeda terus menyambutnya. Semuanya berbicara dengan nada berterimakasih atau setidaknya mereka membungkuk.

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya. Ia benci formalitas. "H-hei! Ada apa dengan sikap kalian yang membungkuk terus-terusan? Kalian tidak perlu membungkuk. Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" Naruto memang tidak pernah mengerti.

Semua orang yang hadir disitu tidak mengerti sikap Hokage yang bisa dibilang asal-asalan. Mereka kembali berdiri tegak dengan pemikiran sendiri-sendiri. "Oh! Dimana sopan santunku! Tenzou!" Naruto memanggil Tenzou alias Kakatua dan ia datang tak lama kemudian. "Beri mereka tempat duduk, tolong."

Tenzou mengangguk. Mereka bingung, tapi beberapa diantaranya diam biasa saja. "Mokuton!" jadilah beberapa tempat duduk yang terbuat dari kayu. Tahu tugasnya selesai, dia langsung pergi kembali menghilang.

_Ah iya, Tenzou si Mokuton. Aku ingat dia._ Darui ingat dia. Karena, dialah yang menyelamatkannya dari Sengoku no Hakaba setelah selesai perang.

_Tentu Konoha penuh ninja dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa hebatnya. _Kurotsuchi berpikir dengan pujian untuk Konoha. Iwa memang hebat, tapi ia harus menyadarinya bahwa Konoha beberapa langkah lebih maju darinya.

Hokage menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh setiap orang untuk duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan. "Um.. Yah aku minta maaf sebelumnya, tetapi aku rasa aku perlu mengumpulkan kalian semuanya untuk beberapa hal."

Mereka semua mengangguk. Mereka sadar Hokage sangat baik, bahkan terlalu baik. Para pemimpin ini belum menemui Hokage untuk izin mengungsi, ternyata Hokage bahkan langsung membuatkan pengungsian di luar Konoha.

Tazuna berada ditengah-tengah kumpulan perwakilan dari tiap desa dan negara. Dia sendiri malu kepada dirinya sendiri. Nami no Kuni bergantung sekitar 70 persen dari kebutuhannya kepada Mizu no Kuni. Jadi dia tidak ada pilihan lain selain ikut meninggalkan Nami no Kuni dan menuju Konoha ketika ia mendengar berita Mizu no Kuni diinvasi.

Dia sempat dikontak Kakashi via jaringan Ne. Dia sempat berpikir untuk membangun kamp pengungsian ketika ia sampai, namun itu berbalik kenyataan bahwa ternyata Hokage hanya menyuruh Tenzou untuk langsung membuat bangunan bagi pengungsi.

_Anak ini.. Tidak pernah sekalipun lupa_, pikir si Tazuna. Ia ingat sekali peristiwa yang bertahun lalu.

Dan oh kita juga melihat banyak wajah yang tidak asing. Oboro dipilih mewakili negara Samurai yang juga ternyata diinvasi Orochimaru. Ada juga Shizuka dari Nadeshikogakure, Shion dari Oni no Kuni dan beberapa perwakilan.

"Kami yang sebenarnya seharusnya datang kepada anda tuan." kata Kurotsuchi membalas pernyataan Naruto yang dikatakan saat gugup.

"Ah?"

Tazuna mengangkat bahunya setuju. "Itu benar."

"Tuan, apa yang anda lakukan adalah sesuatu yang sangat berlebihan. Kami datang mencari pengungsian. Dan kami tidak sempat berpikiran bahwa anda akan melakukannya sejauh ini. Maksudku, kami belum menemui anda dan anda bahkan terlihat belum menyetujui kehadiran kami, tetapi kami seolah diperlakukan seperti raja." lanjut Darui. Semua orang selain Hokage mengangguk.

"Tidak apa Darui. Aku tahu kalian mencari pengungsian disini. Ini setidaknya yang masih bisa aku lakukan untuk Aliansi." balas Naruto.

"Tapi ini sungguh berlebihan. Kami bisa saja mendirikan tenda untuk sementara, tuan." ia membalas lagi. Sedikit naif memang Darui, tetapi yah ia mencoba mempertahankan kehormatan Kumo.

Hokage tertawa kecil untuk sesaat. "Haha, ini Aliansi, Darui. Semua sederajat dan sama dan akan mendapat perlakuan yang sama meski bukan rakyat Konoha, percayalah!" responnya sedikit menyeringai ke arah perwakilan Kumo.

_Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kakek dan Kage lain menghormatinya, _pikir perwakilan dari Iwagakure. Ia tersenyum singkat, begitu juga perwakilan lain.

Darui menghela napasnya dan harus mengakui dia tidak bisa menolak pemberian Hokage saat ini, karena ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain tinggal di Konoha demi kelangsungan rakyat Kumo.

"T-tuan, Kiri j-juga menyampaikan rasa terima kasihnya juga kepada anda." terdengar seperti Hinata, Choujuurou bergabung dalam konversasi.

"Kiri dan Konoha berteman sejak lama sejak perang saudar berakhir, dan Kiri sudah banyak melakukan banyak hal untuk Konoha, mungkin sekarang saatnya Konoha membalasnya." kata Hokage ini dengan santun.

Choujuurou tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain tersenyum mendengar sang Hokage begitu baik. _Aku harap nona Mei ada disini dan melihat kebaikannya,_ pikirnya sedikit sedih. Tunggu! Memangnya Mei kemana sekarang?! Apa ini termasuk yang ada disurat kalau Mizukage bahkan berlutut?

"Jadi tuan, apa yang anda ingin sampaikan?" balas lelaki botak dengan tato disekitar wajahnya. Dia adalah Oboro, seorang samurai.

Naruto melihat ke para perwakilan. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan desa kalian? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru?" tanyanya tajam.

Darui meremas leher belakangnya sendiri, sedangkan Kurotsuchi mengepalkan tangannya. Shizuka dan Shion malah menoleh menjauh dan memilih tidak mengambil tatapan apapun ke arah Naruto. Naruto tahu saat ini bahwa Orochimaru memang serius dan sudah bergerak.

Naruto kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pria yang cukup tinggi didepannya. "Kau pasti Hoshigakure, kan?" tanyanya. "Dan kau dari Takigakure, Kusagakure, Amegakure, Yugakure. Apa aku benar?" ia bertanya secara beruntun ke utusan empat desa kecil lainnya.

"Benar." balas mereka berlima bersamaan.

"Mungkin kalian akan menjawab pertanyaanku?" ia bertanya sedikit dingin. Naruto memilih menghindari bertanya ke arah Choujuurou, Darui dan Kurotsuchi.

Kelima orang itu menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Sepertinya memang sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi.

Naruto sudah bisa menangkap atmosfirnya, seperti ia bisa mengerti apa yang sudah dan sebenarnya terjadi. Gigi Naruto yang saling bergesekan mulai membuat suara yang mengerinyit dan tangannya mengepal dengan keras. Perlahan matanya ingin berubah merah tetapi ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya untuk saat ini.

_"Nak, tenangkan dirimu. Kita tidak perlu masuk ke mode Bijuu karena hanya kemarahanmu kepada Ular itu."_ suara Bijuu terkuat mulai terngiang dikepalanya. Kurama juga sebenarnya kesal dan lebih kesal kepada Orochimaru dibandingkan Madara.

_"Lihat mereka Kurama, perasaan negatif ini begitu kuat! Orochimaru sudah keterlaluan!_" ya, Naruto bisa merasakan negatif semenjak dia mengendalikan Bijuu ekor sembilan itu. Naruto yang benar-benar kesal rasanya ingin melakukan tepukan tangan yang membentuk segel lalu pergi ke Otogakure dan membelek leher Sennin Ular itu.

Kurama juga kesal, tapi mau apa lagi. Dia tahu ini adalah perang, dan dalam perang apapun bisa terjadi. Kelicikan dan kesadisan bisa terjadi kapan saja. Tentu saja Naruto memang punya Rinnegan tapi apa dia benar-benar tahu apa rencana dan strategi bahkan Rinnegan dari Orochimaru? Sepertinya tidak.

_"Iya nak. Aku sudah tahu itu. Kau selalu membicarakan soal Orochimaru semenjak ia memberitahu identitasnya. Tapi dengarkan ini, 'Kemenangan bisa didapatkan bahkan hanya dengan menggunakan kesabaran'."_ kata si rubah besar sambil menyeringai.

_"Apa maksudmu? Apa saranmu adalah menyuruhku diam dan bersabar membiarkan lebih banyak nyawa melayang lagi?"_ katanya mendengus.

_"Masih belum mengerti konsep perang, Naruto?"_

Naruto kembali mendengus dan kemudian diam. Dia ternyata masih belum mengerti konsep perang seperti yang dibilang rubah ekor sembilan. _"Berhenti menjadi bijak, kembali dirimu yang sebelumnya dan kembali tidur! Aku masih punya urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Percakapan ini akan dilanjutkan nanti, sampai jumpa."_

Kyuubi menyeringai lebar mendengarnya. _Sebuah kalimat simpel bisa mempengaruhinya, haha. Tapi kenapa ya konsep itu tidak berpengaruh kalau istrinya yang berbicara? Pukulan akan lebih efektif, haha.. Terserahlah._ Kyuubi secara mental tertawa namun secara fisik, didalam tubuh Naruto hanya menyeringai lebar. Sebenarnya ia mengutip kata-kata Yondaime Hokage.

_Konsep perang huh? Dasar pengutip, _dengan pikiran tenang, Naruto kembali ke alam nyata. Naruto benar-benar belajar sabar sepertinya.

"Tuan Hokage!" teriak Darui. Darui sepertinya berusaha menyadarkannya dari konversasi alam bawah sadarnya.

Mata Naruto yang kehilangan fokus mulai kembali aktif mencari sumber suara. "H-huh? Maaf ada sedikit perbincangan sedikit didalam sini." ia menunjuk kepalanya, lebih tepat otaknya. Ia tertawa sedikit dan semua orang menghela napasnya lega. Mereka pikir sang Hokage marah karena 5 perwakilan tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Mengenai pertanyaan tadi, aku rasa sebaiknya dilupakan saja. Aku tahu ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Orochimaru. Aku tidak ingin memaksa kalian, tapi aku akan bertanya satu hal kepada kalian." seisi ruangan senyap. "Apa yang terjadi kepada Kage kalian?"

* * *

Tim Penyergap dan Pengejar, Hi no Kuni.

"Kiba, sebenarnya siapa yang sedang kejar?" tanya seorang perempuan dengan mata putih. Disekitar matanya terbentuk guratan urat yang mengelilingi matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia hanya memberitahu perawakannya saja. Tapi kan bisa saja perawakan itu hanya Henge." katanya sambil meloncat dari pohon ke pohon lainnya. Akamaru disampingnya hanya mengikutinya terus dan 8 anggota lainnya juga mengikuti Kiba.

"Jadi kita akan pergi ke arah Kiri tanpa tahu siapa target kita?" tanya Hinata balik. Seperti Neji, pikirannya sekarang semakin analitik. Ia sekarang mengerti mana yang tidak jelas mana yang jelas.

"Santai sedikit, Hinata. Perang bahkan belum mulai, dan orang ini memegang informasi dan mengetahui tempat dimana Daimyou diungsikan. Jika informasi ini sampai ke tangan Orochimaru bisa-bisa ia menyerang tempat itu dan merusak kestabilan Hi no Kuni." balasnya dan Akamaru menggonggong setuju.

Hinata menunduk dan wajahnya menggelap. "Kau kenapa Hinata? Rasanya semenjak kita keluar dari rumah dan ke markas divisi, kau sepertinya dingin-dingin saja." tanya Kiba dengan kekhawatiran besar diwajahnya.

"Apa iya?" tanya Hinata balik pura-pura bodoh. Padahal didalam hatinya,_ aku akhirnya memasuki medan pertempuran. Apa perasaan ini? Aku merasa seperti akan kehilangan seseorang. Apa itu Kiba? Apa itu Akamaru?_ Ia bertanya dalam hatinya. Dia jelas khawatir soal Kiba.

Pandangan khawatir Kiba tiba-tiba berubah ketika penciumannya menemukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. "Ah! Ketemu!"

Semua orang dikelompok itu berhenti ketika Hinata mengepalkan tangan dan diangkat tangannya ke udara. "A-apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Kiba mengendus begitu juga Akamaru. "Aku merasakan ada jejak baru. Tak jauh dari kita dan jaraknya mungkin sekitar 3 kilometer atau lebih. Dan arah jejak ini lurus dari rumah pengungsian Daimyou menuju Kiri, seperti yang dikatakan."

Hinata mengangguk. Matanya yang sempat kembali normal, kembali menunjukkan putih yang sesungguhnya. "Byakugan!" matanya mulai menyusuri jejak itu kembali. Sekitar 3 kilometer terus ia melihat dengan matanya.

"Bagaimana Hinata?" Kiba bertanya saat Hinata sedang serius, jadi tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari istrinya.

Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata terangkat sepenuhnya. "Itu dia!" Hinata sepertinya menemukan sosok yang mereka cari sekarang.

"Ketemu?"

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya. Satu orang dengan Tenketsu yang normal dan satu lagi orang dengan Tenketsu yang terpusat."

"Terpusat? Apa maksud anda.." kali ini yang menambahkan adalah salah satu anggota dari penyergapan itu.

Kiba dan Hinata mengangguk bersamaan. "Tidak salah lagi, Edo Tensei." kata Kiba memperjelas penglihatan Hinata. "Apa kau bisa melihat mereka sedang apa? Maksudku apa mereka sedang bertarung atau apa?"

"Aku tidak melihat pertarungan disini. Aku rasa mereka Edo Tensei itu sedang berbicara satu sama lain dan sedang merencanakan sesuatu." Hinata lalu mengerutkan kepalanya. "Kiba, apa penyusup di tempat Daimyou itu Edo Tensei atau bukan?"

Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia diberitahu bahwa peng-Henge itu bukan Edo Tensei, karena Henge mau bagaimana pun caranya, matanya akan tetap hitam dengan kornea kuning. "Bukan." lalu Kiba mencoba merubah topik. "Bisa kau beritahu ciri-ciri Edo Tensei ini?"

"Um.. Orang ini terlihat botak." katanya. Byakugan tidak bisa melihat lebih, karena jika aktif, yang bisa ia lihat hanyalah warna putih dan hitam.

"Itu saja yang bisa kau lihat?" Hinata mengangguk. Kiba mulai mengangkat tangannya lagi. "Ayo anak-anak, kita tidak boleh membuang waktu disini." kedelapan anggota itu mengangguk sedikit ragu namun langsung bergerak. Kiba menepuk pundak Hinata. "Ayo Hinata!"

"Oh, dan kau proksi, beritahu markas pusat tentang hal ini!" kata Kiba kepada seorang Yamanaka.

_Aku punya perasaan buruk mengenai ini semua._

* * *

Tiga kilometer dari perbatasan Nami no Kuni dengan Hi no Kuni.

Divisi 03 setidaknya sudah sampai di front utamanya, front Kirigakure. Nami no Kuni berada diluar perbatasan Hi no Kuni, jadi tepat sekali untuk membuat basis diluar tempat yang akan jadi zona perang, sebentar lagi.

"Dengarkan aku. Kita akan membangun basis disini. Bagi semua yang memiliki kompetensi di elemen tanah silahkan bantu buatkan setidaknya bangunan sementara untuk bantuan dari divisi medis dan logistik." beberapa orang mengangguk, mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Sepertinya itu adalah orang yang hebat dalam elemen tanah.

"Lalu Sensor?"

Sekitar 25 orang mengangkat tangan dan dengan gagah menegaskan kehadirannya.

"Buatlah sistem persepsi disekitar basis kita sekarang. Beri perimeter setidaknya satu setengah kilometer dari bangunan paling luar dibasis ini, dan coba buat sistem persepsi ini terhubung ke pusat agar pusat Sensor di Konoha bisa memonitor basis kita." Kakashi berkata dengan santai namun serius.

Para Sensor mengangguk, lalu Kakashi melanjutkan perintahnya lagi. "Adakah Yamanaka atau Nara disini?"

Beberapa orang berambut nanas dan berambut pirang mengangkat tangannya. "Hm, aku minta satu Nara dan satu Yamanaka."

"Biar aku wakilkan dari Nara." setelah banyak bisik membisik antar sesama Nara, seorang Nara berjalan mendekat ke Kakashi.

"Dan tentu aku akan mewakilkan Yamanaka." lelaki pirang dengan rambut ekor kuda berjalan santai melewati kerumunan pasukan menuju Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya mengerutkan dahinya. "Simpel saja, Nara akan membantuku dalam strategi dan mengatur proksi dalam pasukan, sedang kau Yamanaka, harus membuat kita terus terhubung dengan markas pusat di Konoha."

Kakashi lalu merogoh kantong belakangnya sambil melanjutkan berbicara, "kemudian aku mau ada Kekkai (AN: Kekkai itu semacam pelindung atau bahasa Inggrisnya, _barrier_) kamuflasi sederhana u tuk melindungi keberadaan basis ini. Itu tugas untuk yang hebat dalam Kekkai Ninjutsu."

Masih merogoh kantongnya, ia menaikkan satu jarinya. "Kalian bagi yang hebat dalam Fuuinjutsu, kerja kalian mudah saja." beberapa orang yang dilihat hebat dalam Fuuinjutsu menelen ludah mereka. "Buat segel sederhana untuk menetralisir kekuatan Edo Tensei, daannn buatlah beberapa segel gravitasi sederhana."

Mata Kakashi seketika berkedut saat merasakan sesuatu yang dicari tangannya, akhirnya ketemu. Ia mengeluarkan barang itu, dan itu jelas sekali.. Icha Icha Paradise! "Ah, oh ya aku ingin semuanya selesai dalam tiga jam dan kembali kemari untuk pembagian tim, bubar."

1.500 orang berloncatan. Beberapa berjalan santai dan langsung melakukan beberapa segel sederhana untuk membuat bangunan dari tanah. "Doton: Sekisei Kekkou no Jutsu!" bangunan sebesar rumah biasa keluar dari dalam tanah. Beberapa ada yang menggunakan, Doton: Dosankakkei no Jutsu untuk membuat tenda sederhana untuk Shinobi lain agar tidak mengahabiskan banyak tempat.

Sementara beberapa Shinobi lain membuat Kekkai. "Kekkai: Meisai Engai!" Shinobi itu menepuk tangannya lalu selubung transparan menyelubungi basis itu. Dan beberapa yang lain mencoba untuk membuat sistem persepsi standar.

"Kanchi Shisutemu no Jutsu!"

Berbagai suara Shinobi meneriakkan suaranya masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan basis untuk divisi untuk jarak jauh itu.

"Hm, hidup tidak bisa lebih baik lagi, hah?" gumam Kakashi sambil membaca potongan skrip Icha Icha tanpa merona wajahnya. "Hm?"

* * *

Rumah Sakit, Konoha.

"Sakuraaaa..." Naruto berjalan melewati koridor. Ia melihat banyak orang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan perkerjaannya masing-masing. Beberapa ia melihat bunga opium dibawa kesana kemari. Ia juga melihat beberapa kantung yang juga dibawa beberapa pekerja rumah sakit yang berisi Penicilin.

Naruto berjalan semakin dalam menuju koridor. Ia akhirnya berhenti disatu titik, ruang kepala rumah sakit Konoha, Namikaze Uzumaki Sakura.

Ia membuka pintu kayu tersebut. Pemandangan seperti biasa dimejanya, laporan bertumpuk dan seorang asisten, tetapi bukan Shizune.

Sakura yang sedang terlihat membicarakan sebuah dokumen, tidak membiarkan perhatiannya teralih begitu saja ke arah Naruto. Ia langsung melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan asistennya dan menganggap Naruto sebagai angin lewat.

"Sakura! Bagaimana rumah sakit?" Naruto bertanya dalam nada kekanak-kanakan.

Asistennya membungkuk mengetahui ada sosok besar didekatnya. "Tuan Hokage."

Mata Sakura sedikit berkedut. "Sudah jangan pedulikan dia."

Naruto merasa dirinya tertusuk pisau besar. Asisten Sakura tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Terlalu bersemangat, Sakura?"

Sakura melepaskan napasnya yang berat untuk sesaat. "Huh." ia membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah asistennya dan meminta asistennya untuk pergi sesaat. "Aku masih meminta persediaan stok darah dan beberapa tumbuhan herbal lain, oke?"

Asisten itu mengangguk, membungkuk, lalu pergi. "Oke, untuk apa kau disini?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan istrinya yang kadang terbakar semangatnya seperti Naruto. "Menikmati kehidupanmu sebagai ketua divisi?" tanyanya tertawa.

Sakura mengelus dahinya dan kembali mendesah. "Hm, begitulah. Persiapan medis harus tinggi dalam perang ini, harusnya kau tahu itu."

Sakura duduk dikursi berputarnya dan Naruto berjalan ke arahnya. "B-bagaimana kehamilanmu, apa semua kerja keras ini membuatmu terlalu lelah?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku cukup berpengalaman dengan kehamilan orang lain. Sekarang dengan pengalaman, aku rasa dengan kehamilan sendiri, itu tidak jadi masalah."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya dan dahinya berkerut. "Apa kau yakin?"

Dahi Sakura bahkan lebih mengerut. "Kau sendiri yang memberiku posisi ini, Naruto. Bagaimana juga kau bisa berkata seperti itu setelah kau memberikanku posis yang besar seperti ini? Atau kau mencoba menggantikanku dengan orang lain?"

_S-Sakura cepat sekali menangkap niatku,_ ia tergugup mendengar prediksi Sakura yang ternyata benar. "Uh.. Um.." Naruto memainkan jari jemarinya seperti Hinata dulu saat ia masih pemalu. Naruto mengerucutkan mulutnya.

Sakura menatapnya tajam. "Apa kau tidak percaya denganku?"

Naruto tidak tersenyum, ia terpojok oleh pertanyaan istrinya. "Ah? Oh? Tidak! Apa aku pernah bilang seprrti itu?"

"Mungkin kau akan bilang?" tanya Sakura masih menatapnya tajam.

"S-Sakura.."

"Apa sebenarnya aku untuk divisi ini? Hanya untuk pengimplementasian bahwa kau menyatakan aku akan menjadi kepala divisi medis di depan tetua?"

Mata Naruto membesar pupilnya. "Kau mendengar semuanya? Semuanya yang aku bicarakan dengan nenek di lobby tadi?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang tertunduk hingga 90 persen wajahnya menggelap total.

"Semuanya, detail dan jelas."

Naruto tidak menggerakkan kepalanya sama sekali. "Kalau begitu, kau mau memberikan posisi itu kepada nona Tsunade?"

Sakura diam dan Naruto diam. Kesenyapan menutupi suasana ruangan kepala rumah sakit di Konoha. Matahari cahayanya masuk sedikit melalui jendela dengan tirai plastik. Partikel debu kecil terlihat berterbangan disekitara tempat itu.

"Aku.."

"Naruto, bisakah? Aku hanya ingin melakukan ini."

"Ah?"

"Saat aku mengetahui aku akan mendapat posisi ini, aku senang. Setidaknya aku bisa dekat denganmu dengan posisi setinggi ini dan membuktikan bahwa aku bukan orang yang tidak berguna sama seperti dulu." katanya sambil menunduk.

"Jangan katakan itu!"

"A-apa?" Sakura terkaget dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah. Naruto berkeringat namun dengan tangan yang mengepal.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak berguna! Kau menunjukkan dirimu sangat berguna saat perang kemarin!"

"Lalu bagaimana kalau sekarang? Aku juga harus menunjukkan bahwa aku berguna. Kau juga bilang di pertemuan sebelumnya, kalau ada aku kau pasti tenang. Apa itu semua hanya kebohongan belaka dan semua itu hanya untuk memberi bukti kepada tetua bahwa aku benar-benar masuk ke divisi medis? Dan juga aku adalah pilihan tepat, jika dibanding nona Tsunade yang sudah-"

"Ayolah Sakura! Aku mohon! Untuk masa depan kita! Untuk hidup anak kita!" ia menundukkan wajahnya tidak mau menghadapi wajah istrinya. "Perang ini dan niatmu untuk aborsi sudah cukup menakutiku."

"Tapi Naruto-"

"Aku harus mengakuinya, saat Shikamaru menyarankanku agar kau dimasukkan ke dalam divisi, dia berhasil mengesankanku dan meyakinkanku, tapi jika terus begini aku juga khawatir, Sakura! Kau tidak tahu, aku ingin sekali punya keluarga dan aku tidak mau semua itu hancur!"

"Tapi kau juga akan hancur kalau aku tidak membantumu, lagi pula aku ini-"

"Jangan bilang kau cukup kuat! Aku tahu kau sangat kuat, tapi tolong sekarang, kau harus mundur Sakura. Biarkan nenek Tsunade mengambil posisimu. Kau hamil."

Wajah Sakura tersenyum sedikit. Naruto terdiam dan Sakura tersenyum. Ia merasakan keheningan, sesuatu pasti terjadi. Jadi sang Hokage mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat senyum termanis dan terindah yang pernah ada.

"Aku tahu aku hamil dan rasanya chakraku terbagi dua dengan Minashi." mata Naruto terbelalak lebar mendengar nama anaknya kelak.

"S-Sakura."

"Kita tidak bisa egois juga, kan? Nona Tsunade sudah melewati tiga perang besar, dan kau membuatnya untuk kembali merasakan pahitnya perang? Nama panggilan untuk 3 Sannin adalah kutukan, kehilangan Dan dan adiknya Nawaki saat perang adalah musibah. Kenapa juga kau mau memberikan posisi yang traumatis kepadanya? Orochimaru masih dianggap teman baginya bagaimana pun juga."

Naruto memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Sakura tadi. _"Kesalahan Orochimaru adalah kesalahanku juga. Dia temanku, dulu dan sekarang sebenarnya aku masih menganggapnya teman. Seberubah apapunnya dia, dia tetap temanku. Jadi aku minta maaf, Naruto."_ kata-kata Tsunade masih terngiang tentang Orochimaru sebagai temannya.

"Aku lebih mengenal dia dari padamu. Mungkin kau hanya mengenalnya sebagai nenek, atau Godaime Hokage alias seniormu. Jauh didalam hatinya, dia kesal dan dia juga masih bermimpi soal apa yang dikatakan oleh tuan Jiraiya."

"Aku kalah.."

"?"

"Aku selalu kalah dalam berargumen denganmu."

Sakura kembali ternyum mendengarnya. "Tidak, tidak, kau menang dalam argumen sebelumnya soal niatku untuk aborsi dan kau berhasil meyakinkanku."

"Kalau begitu bisa kau mengalah untuk saat ini?" tanya Naruto kecut. Ia masih bersikeras ingin Sakura keluar dari ide bodohnya sebelumnya karena membawa namanya ke pertemuan tetua serta opsi Shikamaru yang membuatnya terpaksa harus memasukkannya ke divisi medis.

Sakura menaikkan alisnya sedikit. "Aku tidak akan mundur, Naruto. Dan aku tidak akan mengalah. Desa butuh segala usaha yang total agar bisa menang dalam perang ini dan-"

"Cukup hanya dengan diriku, Sakura. Perang ini akan aku menangkan sendiri. Aku akan datang disetiap medan pertempuran secara bersamaan. Dan aku pastikan desa tidak perlu mengeluarkan kekuatan total karena hanya aku yang akan mengeluarkan kekuatan total diperang ini."

Kedua rahang Sakura saling beradu. "Jangan bodoh! Kage sendiri tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan perang ini!"

"Lalu untuk apa ayahku dipanggil Konoha Kiiroi Senko?" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, rasanya ingin menonjok Naruto diwajahnya. Tentu ia tahu kenapa 'mertua'nya dipanggil seperti itu. Jelas karena ia menghabisi pasukan Iwa dan Kumo hanya menggunakan Hiraishin.

"Kau bukan Namikaze Minato." gumam Sakura dalam nada yang sedikit kesal.

"Memang bukan, tetapi aku lebih hebat dari Namikaze Minato. Aku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage."

Sakura menghela napasnya dan atmosfer disekitarnya mulai melemah. "Masih bodoh dan ceroboh seperti dulu?"

Naruto malah tersenyum membalasnya. "Dan kau masih keras kepala seperti dulu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut keras kepala?"

Naruto mendengung dalam gumamannya. "Hm, mungkin sifatmu yang keras kepala akan Sasuke bisa mengingatkanmu?"

"Itu dulu."

_Mungkin menggantinya dengan nenek bukan ide bagus,_ pikir Naruto sambil tersenyum. "..sebelum kau terpikat dengan karisma yang terpancar dari seorang Uzumaki, mungkin?"

Sakura kembali menutupi wajahnya yang sedikit kaget dengan kalimat itu. "Itu satu karisma yang sulit ditolak."

Naruto sedikit tersenyum dan berjalan pelan menuju Sakura. Jaketnya ia lepas dan ia taruh disebuah gantungan berdiri. "Oh ayolah, aku mau ucapkan selamat sore kepada bayi kecilku, Sakura."

Sakura memutar posisi duduknya kepada Naruto yang berjalan hingga memutar ke sisi kanan mejanya. "Silahkan." Naruto berlutut dan mendekatkan kepalanya, lebih tepat, telinganya dengan perut Sakura.

"Ini sangat luar biasa." Naruto mendengar detakan kecil dari dalam perut Sakura. Entah itu detakan Jantung atau apapun.

Kunoichi pink itu mengelus rambut Naruto sesekali sambil membiarkan suami mendengarkan suara dari dalam rahimnya. "Apa yang kau dengar?"

"Hmm, aku mendengar ada seorang anak lelaki sedang berlari kepadaku dan meminta belajar Rasengan lalu dia mengecat monumen Hokage dan dia bilang dia memiliki mimpi menjadi Hokage dan melampaui ayahnya." katanya menyeringai lalu tertawa.

Sakura sedikit tertawa mendengarnya. Naruto benar-benar senang dengan keadaannya saat ini. Hidupnya sangat beruntung sekali dengan adanya Sakura dan calon anak disisinya. "Apa dia minta Ramen? Mungkin Ramen Miso?"

Naruto mendehem dan mengangguk, keduanya tertawa. "Mhm.. Tunggu!" Sakura mulai tertawa sendiri.

_Apa dia sudah menyadarinya?_ Sakura mulai memikirkan apa reaksi Naruto berikutnya.

"Apa ini?! Aku mendengar dua detakan Jantung yang tidak sama?!" Naruto melihat ke arah istrinya dan istrinya hanya mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengah, seperti menunjukkan sikap 'peace'. Tapi melihatnya, mata Naruto makin terbelalak lebar!

Sakura mengangguk dengan sikap lucunya. "Tidak hanya Minashi, Naruto. Dia akan mendapatkan saudara bersamaan dengan kelahirannya nanti!"

* * *

**Cuutt! 25 selesai dan agak fluffy emang dan gajelas, sumpah! Maaf soal update yang terlambat, karena pertama, DeathCheater sibuk ujian, kedua, sibuk kerjaan, ketiga, sibuk ekskul, keempat, sibuk ngerjain fic baru! Oh yeah, Master of Kugutsu no Jutsu akan premier sebentar lagi. Dan buat yang nunggu Setengah & Setengah, jangan khawatir, akan diupdate minggu depan bareng sama fic ini dan premier!**

**Well sedikit informasi, di fic ini, cara Juubi, Madara, dan Tobi dikalahin akan sedikit berbeda di fic ini dengan manga aslinya karena manga aslinya enggak sesuai pemikiran author. Semua akan dijelaskan ketika cerita ini semakin kompleks, oke? ini demi mempertahankan plot dari cerita ini!**

**Kanchi Shisutemu no Jutsu (Sensing System Technique)**

**Kekkai: Meisai Engai (Camouflaging Dome)**

**Doton: Dosankakkei no Jutsu (Earth Release: Triangling Earth Technique)**

**Doton: Sekisei Kekkou no Jutsu (Earth Release: Stone Building Technique)**

**ekaaprilian: itu karena Nagato waktu edo tensei, ga punya tubuh lain buat disalurin kekuatan rikudounya, tapi kalo punya, berarti tiap tubuh hanya punya satu path. dan Nagato waktu itu ga punya, jadi semua kekuatan rikudou ada sama dia.**

**syidik n: diusahakan, mudah mudahan**

**pidaucy: yah telat nih, maap yak!**

**Madara Anggoro: yap yap, tenang ajah masbroh itu ada di bagian epik final!**

**Lemonmaniak: Waduh.. Author suka lemon *nosebleed, tapi gak punya keahlian nulis lemon, pilihan cuma wanita tsundere doang buat fic baru karena naruto bakal ooc, dan kalo tsunade atau mei, kayaknya ga mungkin cuy..**

**Oke deh, maafkan update yang tertunda, karena tunggu saja minggu depat ada update bareng sama fic Setengah & Setengah dan premier Master of Kugutsu no Jutsu. Ingat! Pairing masih belum ditentukan! Kalian tentukan di poll, antara NaruSaku, NaruTema, atau NaruIno! Kita ketemu minggu depan! Jangan lupa review, kalo gak review, beuh.. jahad beut.. *malah jadi alay**

**Keep cool, im out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**#26**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto yang asli berjalan pelan dari rumah sakit menuju markas pusatnya, kantor Hokage. Jubahnya mirip dengan Minato hanya dengan tulisan Rokudaime Hokage. Gayanya memang mirip ayahnya, eksentrik.

Ia melihat pemandangan berbeda ditiap sudut desa. Hanya beberapa ninja yang berada didesa. Kebanyakan dari mereka sudah berjalan dengan divisi masing-masing. Tetapi ia juga melihat beberapa ninja dengan ikat kepala lain selain Konoha.

Ia masih mesem-mesem dengan apa yang yang dikatakan istrinya. _Tehehe, kembar. Itu pasti alasan Sakura membuat nama Atsumi. Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku harap perang selesai sebelum mereka lahir._

* * *

**Flashback**

"Bagaimana itu mungkin Sakura?! Kembar tapi kok baru ketahuan sekarang?" kata Naruto tadi sambil mengelus perut Sakura.

Sakura menghela napasnya sambil tersenyum. "Hummm itu karena mereka kembar flaternal. Artinya mereka tidak dari satu bibit yang sama, Naruto."

Naruto diam, dia tidak mengerti soal medis. "A-aku tidak mengerti.. Sakura. Kembar flaternal? Apa artinya?"

Sakura sekali lagi menghela napasnya. "Sungguh kau ini menyedihkan sekali. Kembar flaternal itu artinya mereka tidak berasal dari satu sel yang membelah jadi dua. Mereka adalah berasal dari dua sel yang berbeda, sayang." Sakura menekankan kata sayang dengan sedikit menyindir, sedangkan disatu sisi, Naruto masih mencoba menangkap apa yang istrinya katakan.

Sakura menahan telapak tangannya di dahinya dan mengusapnya. "Apa kau ingat terakhir kali kita me-la-ku-kan-nya?" pipi Naruto merona dan agak memanas. "Nah, mungkin saat itu aku menghasil kan dua sel telur, jadilah kembar flaternal."

"T-tapi apakah itu tidak mempengaruhi bayi yang sebelumnya?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Tentu tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Asalkan aku harus rajin memeriksakan kehamilanku sendiri. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, oke?"

"Apa itu artinya aku akan dapat dua laki-laki?"

"Berdoa saja Naruto. Aku mengharapkan dia perempuan, makanya aku sudah siap dengan nama Atsumi."

Naruto mulai berpikir. _Atsumi.. Aku akan melihatnya memiliki rambut pink, mata biru, dan dia tumbuh besar, masuk akademi, lulus, punya pac- _"Akh, jangan Sakura, lebih baik laki-laki!"

Sakura menyeringai. "Kenapa? Tidak bisa menangani seorang perempuan?"

* * *

**Flashback selesai**

"Yap, setidaknya aku menemukan berita baik diantara berita buruk." ia tersenyum sendiri dan kembali berjalan mengarahkan dirinya ke markas pusat.

* * *

Pusat divisi Intelijen, Markas Pusat, gedung Hokage.

"Tepat waktu." kata Shikamaru yang memegang papan berjalan dan kertas yang terlipat-lipat disampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya Hokage muda itu kebingungan.

"Kakashi sudah mengontak kita, dan dia sudah menyiapkan basis beberapa kilometer dari perbatasan di Nami no Kuni." balasnya malas.

"Bunshinku sepertinya menghilang sendiri ditempat ini?" lanjut Naruto sambil tertawa sedikit.

Shikamaru lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding. "Hm, kecuali kau menggunakan kekuatan itu, jelas perubahan fisik pada tubuh asli akan membuat Bunshin menghilang."

"Hm.."

"Jadi benar, kau akan menggunakan itu lagi?" ia memainkan pemantik api ditangannya, ia membuka menutuonya dan terdengar suara khas dari pemantik itu.

"Mungkin.. Jika aku bertemu ular brengsek itu nanti." katanya mendengus. "Aku akan menyimpannya untuk nanti."

"Huh, Orochimaru mungkin tahu soal Rinnegan, tapi tidak dengan Rikudou." Naruto segera menengok ke teman dan sistennya.

"T-tunggu, apa dia sudah tahu?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahunya. "Mana aku tahu, tapi setidaknya dia waspada dengan kekuatanmu. Mungkin Oto punya buku bingo sendiri untuk riset soal kekuatanmu." apapun yang dia katakan seolah benar.

"K-kau menakutiku.." badannya membungkuk dengan wajah yang menggelap seketika akibatnya. Menurutnya, Rikudou akan menjadi kejutan luar biasa di medan pertempuran.

"Aku kan hanya berbicara saja, tidak usah takut begitu."

"Terserahlah. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan timnya? Apa dia berhasil mengkonfirmasi apa yang kita tahu dari pengintai Ne?" Shikamaru mengangguk pelan dan mengambil rokok. Gayanya merokok mirip Asuma dulu. "Lalu?"

"Dia bertemu Edo Tensei.."

Naruto kaget. "Edo Tensei? Lagi?!"

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya sekali. "Yap, dan dia bersama timnya menemui kau tahu pengguna tulang terakhir itu.."

"Kimimaro?"

"Ya itu namanya. Dia berhasil mengalahkannya dan Kimimaro membeberkan bahwa memang Oto sedang berencana membuat Zetsu seperti hipotesa kita. Mereka memang mengambil batang akar yang berisi sel Hashirama."

"Bagaimana dengan Gedou Mazou? Apa dia menyebutkan sesuatu tentang patung itu?"

"Hm, dia tidak menyebutkan itu, hanya sebatas itu saja." ia menghisap rokoknya dan mengeluarkannya pelan lewat mulutnya. "Ini menarik, Oto mungkin sudah punya ratusan ribu Zetsu diluar sana berkeliaran diluar Hi no Kuni."

"Apa dia memberitahu yang lain? Mungkin soal Suna?"

Shikamaru menggesturkan tangannya untuk menjawab tidak. "Dia lalu bilang katanya batang itu disimpan dalam sebuah gedung besar, seperti pada hasil pengintaian oleh Ne."

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa mengandalkan Ne untuk mengintai?"

Si jenius mendengus. "Heh, jangan berpikir begitu. Aku yakin Oto meningkatkan sistem persepsinya menjadi dua kali lipat setelah ini mungkin, bahkan Choujuu Giga sekalipun yang digunakan Ne untuk mengintai sekalipun mungkin akan sulit menghindari titik sistem persepsi mereka."

"Choujuu Giga bisa terbang setinggi mungkin, ya kan?"

Sekali lagi dengan gaya Asuma, dia menyedekapkan tangannya. "Sayangnya itu berbahaya, tuan Hokage. Suna terkenal panas dan lapisan ozon disekitaran tempat itu tipis. Jika terlalu tinggi terbang, Choujuu Giga dan pengendaranya seketika akan terkena paparan sinar ultraviolet yang menyebabkan Choujuu Giga langsung berdisipasi dan pengendaranya akan terkena kanker tidak lama setelahnya."

"Humpf, analitis seperti biasa, Shika." ia menyeringai teman berambut nanas itu. Tak salah ia menempatkannya di bagian intelijen.

Ia balik menyeringai. "Oh, pujian dari tuan Hokage, aku sangat tersentuh." ia mencoba mendinginkan sedikit suasana.

"Bagaimana pertemuan dengan para perwakilan? Apa semuanya sudah selesai?" Shikamaru mengangguk dan Naruto mengerang keras.

"Lalu mana Bunshinku? Dia belum menghilangkan dirinya, karena aku merasa memorinya belum masuk ke otakku." lanjut Naruto.

"Hm sayangnya dia sedang tertidur di.." ia menunjuk pojokan ruangan. "..sana." Naruto mendesah mengalah, ia tidak mau marah untuk yang satu ini, memang sudah kebiasaan klonnya.

Naruto membuat segel Harimau dan Bunshin itu menghilang. Ia menarik napas saat memori dari Bunshin itu mulai membanjiri pikiran. Matanya seperti terbang ke awang-awang, dia seperti baru mengetahui berita buruk dari Bunshin itu.

_Orochimaru.._

"Buruk bukan?" kata Shikamaru sambil membuang asap rokok kembali ke atmosfer. Shikamaru bisa melihat Naruto penuh dengan kemarahan. "Bukan hanya itu, kau tahu nona Shion melihat melihat sesuatu saat ia datang dipertemuan tadi."

"Aku tidak peduli." ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Keinginannya untuk membunuh beberapa Shinobi Oto mulai muncul. Beberapa chakra Kyuubi meletup sedikit dan dia mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Dilihat dari cerita mereka, kita mungkin akan sulit untuk menang. Mereka punya begitu banyak Edo Tensei, tidak terkecuali.."

"Dia keterlaluan. Dia benar-benar membuatku geram sekarang." napas Naruto makin cepat dan tidak terkendali.

"Setidaknya Hokage bisa melawan mereka semua, kan?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan rokoknya sebentar dari mulutnya dan membuang sisa ampasnya pelan.

Si pirang mendengus, "mereka bahkan tidak akan pernah bisa menginjakkan kaki di perbatasan Hi no Kuni."

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengarnya. "Senang mendengarnya." ia membuang rokoknya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali.

"Bagaimana dengan tim pengejar? Apa mereka memberi kabar sesuatu?"

Shikamaru mengambil kertas disampingnya. "Hm, mereka setidaknya berhasil mendapatkan 2 orang dalam pendeteksian mereka."

"Lalu?"

Naruto melihat Shikamaru yang membalik-balikkan kertas. Ia merasa ada yang janggal. "Hm, mereka kehilangan jejak."

"Ini serius Shikamaru, informasi yang dibawa penyusup ini tidak bisa menyebar begitu saja. Stabilitas perangkat pemerintahan bisa dalam bahaya. " balasnya sambil mengencangkan jubahnya yang agak kendor.

"Kalau begitu biarkan mereka bekerja, mereka tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Lagi pula mereka adalah salah satu tim pengejar, pelacak dan pencegat paling hebat disini, jangan khawatir." Shikamaru malah membalasnya santai.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir santai seperti itu. Kita ditengah-tengah perang, kawan. Mengandalkan beberapa orang saja akan susah." gerutu Naruto.

Shikamaru menunjuk-nunjuk pelipisnya dan menyeringai. "Otak, tuan Hokage. Otak. Selama otak ini masih disini, kita akan memenangkan perang ini dengan sedikit permainan yang licik dan taktis." ia kembali menyeringai saat selesai berbicara.

Naruto mengerang kalah. "Ah, terserah kau."

"Lihat, bahkan pada akhirnya kau mengaku kalah dengan otak ini, kan?" ia tersenyum meledek. "Heh, otak ini secara sederhana dapat menghancurkanmu sehancur-hancurnya, tuan. Begitu juga Orochimaru. Dia adalah jenius yang berbakat, makanya ia bisa mengalahkan keperkasaan Tsunade dan kekuatan Jiraiya."

"Yah, si ular brengsek itu.." ia menggumam pelan sambil mendesah lagi. "Aku akan berlatih, pastikan kau terus kabari aku soal tim pengejar dan tim Sasuke. Berikan pada ANBU Tenzou dan dia akan menyampaikannya padaku."

Ia menoleh menjauh darinya dan mengambil rokok kedua. "Oke."

"Oh, aku akan tinggalkan Bunshinku yang baru." Naruto menyilangkan dua jari kelingking dan jari tengahnya bersamaan dan seorang kembarannya keluar bersama letupan asap putih. "Aku akan berada diluar Konoha untuk menghindari salah persepsi dari divisi Sensor. Kita bertemu lagi dalam beberapa jam." lalu ia menghilang bersama Shunshin bukan Hiraishin.

"Duh, dia menghilang lagi." Shikamaru mengusap dahinya kembali. Beban besar memang untuk orang pintar seperti dia.

* * *

Tim Pengejar, Hi no Kuni

Kiba dan istrinya beserta timnya terus mencoba melacak posisi seseorang yang mereka kejar. "Hinata, bagaimana? Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya, apa sudah ketemu?" ia bertanya kepada Hinata yang masih mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

"Ini aneh sekali, padahal pada pertama kali kita mendeteksinya, lokasi mereka sudah aku kunci, tapi kenapa dia bisa menghilang? Terlebih, chakra mereka oleh Sensor tidak terasa lagi." bibir Hyuuga itu mulai menekan keatas.

"Menghilangkan ciri khas chakra itu hampir mustahil, apa lagi ketika Sensor sudah tidak bisa merasakannya dari persepsi." Kiba melanjutkan.

"Iya, itu yang aneh. Bahkan aku tidak melihat satu sistem Tenketsu dilokasi yang sudah aku kunci. Persepsi biasa tidak bisa merasakannya, Kiba." ia masih mencoba mencari disekelilingnya. Bahkan ia meminta Kiba untuk melihatnya dari titik butanya.

"Hidungku juga, Hinata. Jejak bau mereka menghilang begitu saja dan tidak ditemui lagi." Akamaru membalas dengan gonggongan kemudian.

"Apa ini semacam Genjutsu atau Kekkai.."

Kiba memotong, "..sehingga kita melihat pengelihatan yang salah dan semua jejaknya menghilang, begitu?" Hinata mengangguk pelan. Kiba menyeringai sedikit. "Itu mungkin saja, tapi karena kita memiliki Sensor, akan mudah sekali untuk merasakannya."

"Lalu bagaimana kita akan menemukan mereka?" Hinata mulai khawatir misi mereka berakhir kegagalan dan berujung pembocoran informasi di faksi Orochimaru.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada pilihan lain selain berpencar."

"Tapi, kita akan bertemu dengan sesuatu yang tidak ketahui, seseorang mungkin akan terbunuh!" Hinata menjawab lantang.

Tidak mau menunggu lama, Kiba membuat Bunshin. "Tidak ada pilihan lain, Hinata. Kita harus secepatnya menemukan dua orang ini. Mereka mengetahui lokasi rumah pengamanan Daimyou. Keselamatan stabilitas Hi no Kuni ada ditangan kita."

"Tapi Kiba!" anggota lain tampaknya sudah bersiap dengan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi. Mereka sudah membulatkan tekad mereka untuk ikut perang dan tidak takut untuk mati. Mereka sangat mengerti saat kemungkinan erburuk terjadi.

"Berikan perintahnya, Kapten!" teriak seorang Sensor dari belakang, memotong argumen Hinata tanpa ragu.

"Yah! Jangan ragu, Kapten. Kami tahu misi ini sangat penting, bahkan lebih pentinf dari nyawa kita!" lalu seorang Hyuuga yang berteriak.

Hinata menatapnya dingin kemudian. "Bagaimana kau bisa bilang begitu?! Kita sudah kehilangan mereka, kita gagal bahkan sudah tiga kali! Apa lagi kita kemungkinan akan menemui Edo Tensei sebagai salah satu lawan kita."

"Bah! Jangan berkata seperti itu, nona Hinata." Hinata masih dianggap seseorang yang tinggi diantara Hyuuga yang lainnya. "Kalau kita kembali, dan dengan tangan kosong, apa gunanya? Lebih baik kita kita kembali dengan tangan terputus kalau bisa." Hinata tertusuk oleh ucapannya.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau tidak menghargai nyawamu?" Hinata jelas tidak suka orang yang seperti itu, tidak menghargai nyawanya sendiri.

"Bukan kita tidak menghargai nyawa sendiri." ada seorang Hyuuga lagi yang berbicara. "Tapi orang lain juga sudah bekerja sekuat tenaga, bahkan nona Hinata dan Kapten Kiba sudah bekerja sekuat tenaga dan masih belum mendapatkan hasil. Jadi biarkan kami bekerja, karena itu adalah Nindo kami semua sebagai tim pengejar!"

Matanya yang putih agak mengendor sedikit lensanya. _Nindo hah? Sepertinya aku agak lupa dengan yang satu itu rasanya._ Hinata, dia sepertinya sudah lupa dengan Nindo miliknya sendiri.

"Yah! Itu benar!"

"Biarkan kami bekerja, nona Hinata!"

"Berikan kami perintah, Kapten!"

Kiba nepuk pundaknya. "Hm, kau bisa lihat itu? Itulah semangat api yang Naruto lihat ditiap Shinobi dan Kunoichi Konoha. Kau tidak bisa menghentikannya. Tidak bahkan dengan Juuken. Mereka punya Nindo sendiri, sama seperti kau, aku dan semua orang. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu. Haruskah aku memberikan perintahku atau tidak? Jawabanmu adalah pertimbanganku." katanya berbisik.

Hinata diam sejenak untuk memikirkannya. Hinata masih takut untuk melepas mereka entah kenapa. Mungkin kehilangan Neji sudah membuatnya cukup baginya. _Nindo.. Nindo.. Nindo.. Nindo,_ kata-kata itu terngiang dalam kepalanya terus.

"Kita kehabisan waktu, Kapten! Apa perintahmu?" salah satu anggotanya bertanya dengan gaya militer yang berteriak.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kiba dan mulai berbisik pelan. Setengah mulutnya terbuka. "Berpencar akan lebih baik." ia tersenyum ke Kiba dan berjalan pelan beberapa langkah.

Kiba menyeringai jauh. "Tsk, hanya itu yang aku butuhkan." ia lalu menunjuk dengan telunjuknya. "Kita berpencar. Semuanya akan bergerak dari sini dengan masing-masing berbagi 36 derajat dari tiap orang. Kita masih mengejar dua target yang sama dan dengan ciri khas chakra yang sama. Jangan buang waktu lagi, berpencar sekarang!"

"Ya!" semua anggota kecuali Kiba dan Hinata meloncat dengan sudut yang masing-masing berbagi 36 derajat dari titik episentrum dimana mereka berkumpul.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak pergi juga?"

Hinata menahan kedua tangannya didada. Kiba bisa mendengar Hinata mulai mengeluarkan suara yang agak terisak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan rambut ungunya yang terurai panjang ikut terbawa angin semilir. "Berjanjilah Kiba."

"Apa?"

Hinata melanjutkan lagi diantara tangisannya. "Jangan mati seperti Neji." Kiba sederhana saja mengangguk. Ia mengerti permintaan sederhananya.

"Aku tahu Hinata, aku tahu." ia berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mencoba memeluknya. Ia membelai rambut nya yang super lembut dan terawat. "Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku bukan Neji yang dengan mudah bisa mati. Aku akan bersikeras akan tetap hidup."

Sementara itu mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka diawasi oleh dua kelinci berbulu coklat dan putih. Salah satu kelinci, yang berbulu coklat memiliki sklera yang aneh. Dia memiliki sklera berwarna hitam. _Konoha memang penuh dengan ninja yang kompetensinya rendah. Kenapa orang seperti ini bisa menjadi seorang Kapten?_ Pikir kelinci putih itu sambil menyeringai.

Sedangkan disatu sisi, kelinci coklat terlihat tidak ekspresif. Mata berkorneakan kuning itu melihat dengan tatapan kosong, namun dengan mulut yang tidak bisa berhenti mengerat.

_Setidaknya aku membuat mereka berpencar. Dengan ini lidi lebih mudah dipatahakan. Aku harus memulai dari yang tingkatan yang paling kecil di kelompok itu sepertinya._ Kelinci putih itu berpikiran jahat. Siapa sosok kelinci putih itu?

_Mereka semua sudah pergi, sebaiknya aku kembali kebentuk semula. Henge, Kai!_ Kedua kelinci itu kemudian meletup dalam asap putih yang cukup besar. Cukup besar hingga seukuran manusia dewasa, sekitar 1,75 meter.

"Kita akan bermain sedikit, guru. Sebelum informasi ini jatuh ke Orochimaru." kata bayangan di dalam asap kepada bayangan disebelahnya. Asap itu perlahan menipis, memperlihatkan seseorang dengan rambut klimis berikat kecil, dan bagian ubun-ubun yang botak. Wajahnya tidak terlalu tua, mungkin pertengahan 30-an. Selain itu, wajahnya bersih dari brewok atau kumis.

"Yougan..kau menjual dirimu demi uang? Kenapa kau ini Yougan?" tanya Edo Tensei disebelahnya yang berambut botak licin dan memakai baju ala biksu yang berwarna kuning.

"Bagaimana dengan insiden Houzukijou? Kau membantu yang salah, bukan? Atau membenarkan yang salah?" katanya dalam ekspresi yang malas sambil mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya. Ia sesekali mendehem sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi Houzukijou adalah karena aku tahu rencana Mui sebenarnya, jadi.." Yougan mulai menutup telinganya akan apa yang dikatakan gurunya.

"Ya ya ya.. Aku mengerti. Guru melakukannya juga karena guru merasa berhutang, hm?" gurunya mengepalkan tangannya, siap untuk memukulnya, namun sebuah kekuatan yang samar tidak terlihat membatasi pergerakannya. "Ouch, tidak tidak. Guru tidak bisa memukulku lagi atau menceramahiku lagi seperti dulu di Yugakure."

Gurunya terlihat semakin geram dengan tingkah muridnya. "Kau tidak berhak memanggilku guru! Apa uang begitu berharga untukmu?!"

"Hm, mari kita lihat. Kita makan harus membayar dengan uang, kita minum harus membayar dengan uang, kita mau punya tempat kita harus punya uang. Guru harusnya tahu kalau dunia ini memiliki konsep uang sejak dulu. Dan tanpa uang, kita bukan apa-apa."

_Aku menyesal mengajarimu teknikku jika kau ternyata hanya menggunakannya untuk uang,_ pikir sang guru sambil mencoba meneteskan sesikit demi sedikit keringat, namun tidak bisa karena dia Edo Tensei. Yougan ternyata melihat segala yang ada di dunia ini melalui uang, memalukan.

"Aku menyesal, mengajarimu." nyatanya, Yougan tidak peduli dengan perkataan gurunya. Yougan membalasnya dengan dengusan lalj tertawa kecil.

"Heh, sesali saja seumur hidup, karena guru tidak akan bisa mengulanginya. Tapi ini pertama kali aku melihat Hyaku Henge no Kazan menyesal. Sebelumnya bahkan guru sangat bangga dengan apa yang guru lakukan bahkan kesalahan sekalipun."

Ternyata sekarang jelas. Dia adalah Kazan. Orang yang sama dengan yang ada ditengah insiden di Houzukijou. Dan Yougan adalah muridnya. Jelas saja Yougan dengan mudah bisa masuk kedalam rumah pengaman Daimyou dengan meng-Henge Daimyou Kaze.

Kazan adalah seseorang yang ahli dibidang Henge. Dia bisa dibilang duplikator sejati. Kemampuannya hampir sebelas duabelas dengan Zetsu putih, meniru orang. Dia bahkan bisa meniru hingga ke bentuk chakranya sekalipun, bahkan berubah menjadi binatang bukan masalah baginya. Dan jika ia sehebat itu, bagaimana dengan muridnya?

Muridnya, Yougan mengambil Kusarigama dari belakangnya. "Kusarigama milikku sudah ingin bermain, guru. Bagaimana jika bermain sekarang?" Yougan menyeringai sedangkan Kazan mendecak, mendelik ke muridnya yang arogan.

"Yougan, sudah berapa dalam kau jatuh bersama uang?" ia menggumam tanpa membuat Yougan mendengar. Saat itu juga mereka akhirnya meloncat untuk menghabisi target mereka ditiap 36 derajat dari arah mereka.

_Pengalihan kontrak Kuchiyose Edo Tensei sepertinya berhasil. Dia memberikanku tubuh guru dan aku bisa mengendalikannya, _pikir murid itu. Ia meloncat dan sesekali melihat gurunya sedikit mendelik. Memang tidak mustahil untuk mengalihkan kontrak Kuchiyose. Pertama, gagalkan kontrak Kuchiyose dengan tuannya yang sebelumnya, lalu buat kontrak dengan Kuchiyose tersebut dan selesai. Dengan itu, Yougan bisa mengontrol Kazan seenaknya. Ditambah, Orochimaru tidak akan mendapat informasinya langsung karena Kazan berada dalam kendali Yougan, bukan Orochimaru.

"Kalau begitu target pertama 36 derajat dari sini, kemudian target kedua.. 72 derajat, dan seterusnya hingga derajat 0. Yang mana yang mau kita kejar dulu?" tanya Yougan kepada dirinya sendiri. Kazan tidak mau melihat muridnya, ia memilih menengok jauh.

_Yougan.._ Masih segar diingatan Kazan waktu dia mengajari Yougan teknik tingkat tinggi dari Henge. Di Yugakure, dia menemukan Yougan sebagai yatim piatu, ia membesarkannya hingga menjadi ninja yang hebat dalam menirukan orang lain. Bahkan Tenketsu sekalipun dan ciri khas chakra seseorang, ia bisa duplikasikan.

Namun, insiden Houzukijou mungkin membuatnya langsung jauh dari Yougan. Ia mati setelah dirobek simetris oleh Satori karena melindungi Mui. Sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah kembali ke Yugakure. Dan sejak saatnitu ia belum pernah bertemu Yougan lagi. Dan 10 tahun kemudian, ternyata Yougan sudah berubah menjadi orang yang berperspektif dari uang.

"Mereka semua pada dasarnya memiliki pengalaman melacak. Beberapa Sensor, mungkin ini akan sedikit sulit. Dan pasti mereka akan saling terhubung dengan radio." Yougan berkata sendiri sambil mengusap dagunya. "Alah, ya sudahlah. Siapa pun orangnya akan aku habisi, baru kita ke Kiri." ternyata benar tujuannya adalah Kirigakure sesuai perkiraan.

"Yougan.."

* * *

Suatu tempat di Kaze no Kuni.

"Sasuke, kita belum mencapai Suna? Berapa lama lagi?" Suigetsu dalam topeng ANBUnya mengeluh. Pundaknya yang berat, ia turunkan hingga ia membungkuk.

"Berhenti mengeluh." kata Sasuke sederhana tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan terus berjalan melewati gunung pasir.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?! Kita sudah berjalan di gurun ini berjam-jam!" keluh Suigetsu lagi.

"Apanya yang berjam-jam. Kita baru berjalan 2 jam, dan kita masih harus menuju Suna. Mereka memproduksi Zetsu putih." balas Sasuke kalem. Ia masih terlihat kalem seperti biasa, tidak mengindahkan apa yang benar-benar terjadi.

"Ugh!" Suigetsu menggerutu sendiri. Juugo tidak begitu peduli dengan keadaan ini. Ia masih memikirkan tentang Sasuke yang baru melawan Kimimaro yang juga temannya sendiri dalam uji coba yang dilakukan Orochimaru bertahun lalu.

"Sasuke benar Suigetsu. Jika kita tidak cepat, maka semakin banyak yang dibuat." topeng iblisnya menutupi kebanyakan wajahnya.

"Kita masih punya sisa chakra dari Hokage, kan? Kenapa kita tidak menggunakannya, Sasuke?" Suigetsu bertanya mencolok lagi. Sasuke mulai mengedutkan alis matanya. Mungkin ia geram, tapi bagaimana juga, temannya ini sangat bawel.

"Kimimaro bilang, Orochimaru tidak akan meninggalkan tempat seluas ini tanpa sistem persepsi yang tinggi. Akan sangat bijak untuk tidak memakai chakra yang seperti itu agar kita tidak ketahuan, selama infiltrasi."

Suigetsu kembali mendumel. "Keh.. Bukannya kita sudah ketahuan? Edo Tensei kan terhubung dengan pemakainya, jadi sudah jelas Orochimaru mungkin sudah tahu kita di Kaze no Kuni. Dan juga, kalau kau mau menghindari sistem persepsi, kenapa kau tidak gunakan Jutsu Kagura Shingan? Bukannya itu bisa juga mendeteksi sejauh mana sistem persepsinya?"

"Itu mungkin benar, kalau Orochimaru sudah tahu kita disini, tapi kita harus tetap kembali ke subyek misi agar menginfiltrasi tanpa diketahui, meskipun sudah ketahuan. Soal Kagura Shingan, aku belum terlalu menguasainya. Terakhir aku memakai tadi, chakraku tersedot banyak, karena aku bukan Karin yang mengembangkan teknik aslinya. Apa jawaban itu cukup puas untukmu?"

Suigetsu mendengus kalah. "Iya iya aku mengerti." Sasuke menghela napasnya diantara angin sore yang ribut di padang pasir.

Mereka terus berjalan perlahan namun pasti. Mereka sebisa mungkin untuk menginfiltrasi Suna secepat dan sesenyap mungkin tanpa siapapun mengetahuinya. Tak sadar mereka berjalan cukup lama hinga mereka tiba sekitar 5 kilometer dari Suna. Mereka bisa melihat gerbang pasir besar didepan mereka. Mereka tidak mendengar apapun selain suara angin yang bersiul.

"Ini dia. Ini titik awal kita." Sasuke melihat kosong ke gerbang besar itu. "Begini peraturannya mulai sekarang. Suigetsu, jangan gunakan chakra terlalu banyak atau kau akan ketahuan. Gunakan saja Kenjutsu."

"Mengerti."

"Juugo, sebisa mungkin jangan pakai kekuatan Juinjutsu. Aku tahu kau sudah memasterisasi Juinjutsu, tapi jangan gunakan. Pakai saja Taijutsu."

"Afirmatif."

"Kalian akan membawa segel standar untuk menyegel Edo Tensei, serta beberapa segel gravitasi dari Hokage. Hanya gunakan kedua segel jika benar-benar digunakan." ia mengambil 4 segel Edo tensei dan 10 segel gravitasi dan memberikan masing-masing ke temannya sama rata.

"Lokasi gedung dekat pusat desa, dekat gedung Kazekage. Gunakan saja Jutsu Sensor sederhana saja karena sistem chakra disekitarnya seperti yang dikabarkan sangat kontras dengan daerah disekitarnya." Sasuke kembali menjelaskan lagi. "Kita akan berbagi arah setelah kita mencapai gerbang. Kalian berdua akan mengambil jalan menyamping, sedangkan aku akan langsung menuju titik objektif."

Kedua ANBU bertopeng iblis fan Hiu mengangguk pelan. "Pertama Juugo, aku butuh kau untuk menggali jalan kita ke gerbang."

ANBU Iblis mengumpulkan chakranya ditangan. Perlahan chakra yang berwarna hitan semakin jelas menyala. Semakin hitam dan berubah menjadi substansi yang jelas berwarna kehitaman dan membentuk sebuah bor yang ujungnya cukup lancip. "Kassokuken: Ichishiki."

Tangannya yang ia arahkan ke tanah, mulai membuat lubang. Ketika lubang semakin dalam, baru Sasuke dan suigetsu memilih untuk masuk. Tangan Juugo terus membor tanah. Lubang yang ia buat tidak terlalu besar, mungkin hanya berdiameter 1,5 meter sehingga Sasuke dan Suigetsu harus menunduk.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai di depan gerbang Suna. Tidak mau membuat mereka terdeteksi, Juugo pelan-pelan mengebor didepan gerbang. "Kenapa kita keluar diluar gerbang, Sasuke? Kenapa kita tidak masuk sekalian dengan bor ini?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Dasarnya, bor ini mengeluarkan suara terlalu keras dan tanah disekitarnya bisa amblas jika kita menggunakan bor ini. Lihat bahkan terowongan yang kita lalui sudah mulai tertimbun lagi." Sasuke menunjuk kebelakangnya. Memang benar, terowongan yang mereka lewati terasa seperti ada gempa sedikit.

"Humpf, ya kita sudah sampai disini, lalu apa? Dan kenapa sepertinya tempat ini kosong sekali?" suigetsu meloncat dari dalam terowongan dan melihat sekitar memang kosong dan tidak ada apa-apa selain pasir dan tanah kering.

_Hm, kalau memang tempat ini adalah tempat produksi, seharusnya tempat ini ramai. Ada apa dengan tempat ini? Apa Orochimaru sudah mengetahuinya?_ Sasuke sebagai ketua operasi ini, tahu sesuatu pasti salah.

"Juugo. Coba berkomunikasi dengan sekitar. Cari tahu apa yang terjadi." Juugo mengangguk. Ia melihat ke arah burung bangkai. Entah kenapa burung bangkai itu mendekatinya tanpa melihatnya sebagai makanan atau musuh.

Juugo mulai membuat suara yang aneh. Dan anehnya juga, burung itu membalasnya. Tiap teriakan yang dibuat oleh burung bangkai itu, Juugo seolah mengerti dan mengangguk-angguk hingga akhirnya burung bangkai itu pergi.

"Kadang aku berpikir kau ini orang yang cukup gila untuk berbicara dengan binatang." kata Suigetsu sambil menyedekapkan tangannya.

Sasuke menatapnya kasar lalu Suigetsu memutar badannya, tidak mau menatap manusia seram seperti itu. "Apa yang kau tahu?"

"Tak lama katanya baru ada pemindahan besar-besaran pasukan Oto, katanya. Mereka meninggalkan Suna menuju ke utara." ya mereka menuju Iwa.

"Tch, Orochimaru.." ia tersungut kesal. "Apa kau bertanya soal potongan yang digunakan untuk memproduksi Zetsu?"

Juugo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Negatif. Dia tidak bilang seperti itu. Dia hanya bilang ada pemindahan besar besaran pasukan Oto menuju utara. Dan menurutnya, tidak ada seorang pun di dalam desa ini."

"Jadi, semua tentang informasi ini adalah benar?" potong Suigetsu diantara percakapan mereka.

"Kau meragukan informasiku?" tanya Juugo balik.

"Berhenti kalian! Sekarang kita harus berjalan!"

Tidak jauh dari situ, ada 3 orang Edo Tensei melihat ketiga orang itu dengan datar. "Maaf Sasuke, tapi kali ini mungkin..mungkin aku tidak berada dipihakmu." suara itu cukup kencang hingga didengar oleh Sasuke dan kedua anggota timnya.

Sasuke mendengar suara yang sangat familiar. Matanya tidak bisa lebih kaget lagi. Suara itu.. Tidak lain adalah suara yang sangat ia ingin dengar, mungkin. "Sasuke, maaf ya." sosok edo Tensei itu tersenyum kecil.

_M-mungkinkah itu?!_ Sasuke perlahan mencoba membalikkan tubuhnya, sedangkan kedua temannya yang terlanjur melihat sosok Edo Tensei itu diam terkaget, sedangkan Juugo terus membuat dirinya agar tetap tenang.

"K-kalian?!" Sasuke melihat ketiga orang itu tidak percaya. Orochimaru membangkitkan seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. "A-ayah?! I-ibu? Itachi?!"

* * *

Tempat latihan, Hi no Kuni.

"Doryudan no Jutsu!"

"Karyuu Endan!"

"Suiryuudan!"

Naruto terengah. Dia benar-benar mencoba semua Jutsu yang ia ketahui. Chakranya benar-benar terkuras dengan latihan terakhirnya. "Bos, ini terlalu berlebihan, jika kau terus melanjutkannya dengan kami terus berada disini, bos bisa berakhir dirumah sakit." kata salah satu klonnya.

Memori tentang pertemuan para perwakilan sepertinya berisi sesuatu yang buruk. Semua Kage meninggal dalam invasi desa mereka masing-masing.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja. Karena horor sebenarnya akan terjadi besok."

* * *

**Gimana? Semakin ga jelas yah? Hm, semua ini masih dalam rencana. Sasuke dan timnya akan melawan Itachi, Mikoto, dan Fugaku. Sedangkan tim pengejar yang akhirnya tersebar akan melawan Yougan dan Kazan. Bagi yang belum tahu Kazan, dia itu muncul di Naruto the movie Blood Prison, sedangkan Yougan itu OC. Next chap akan ada action plus sedikit tentang memori Bunshin yang disuruh Naruto buat pertemuan para perwakilan pengungsi. Dan ternyata, Kage semuanya meninggal! **

**Akira: Hmm, beberapa lagi dan akan ada timeskip buat langsung ke perang.**

**ekaprilian: ngerti, tenang aja ada penjelasan yang menurut author masuk akal.**

**Fajar Jabrik: Maafkan saya.. -_- memang belakangan ini author cukup sibuk.**

**Aurora: Mungkin dong.. XD**

**Manguni: Makasih hehe**

**Guest: ada sedikit clue tentang bijuu dichapter sebelumnya, kalau kamu teliti.. Hehe XD.**

**Namikaze Kevin: apa?! Kasi tau dong, author kepo nih..**

**Jumawan Bluez: author udah rencanain setelah urusan Sasuke dan tim Kiba selesai, baru ada timeskip buat perang.**

**ahmad rafi: ah bisa aja nih.. :D**

**Fic ini diperkirakan akan lebih panjang dari yang diperkirakan, karena pertama, author harus tetap menulis 8 page tiap chapter, kedua karena fic ini dalam rumusannya agak kompleks. Makanya author berharap reader paham isi fic ini dan terus ikutin fic ini yak! Review! Favorite! Follow! Kalau mau Flame juga ga apa! Semua dianggap kritikan. Semoga chapter berikutnya tidak memakan waktu seminggu. Intinya, review! **

**Master of Kugutsu no Jutsu sudah rilis!**

**Keep cool, im out!**


	27. Chapter 27

**#27**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Astaga.." Juugo dan Suigetsu tidak bisa berharap lebih baik lagi. Mungkin musuh terbesar yang akan dihadapi Sasuke sekarang adalah ketiga Uchiha tersebut. Setidaknya mereka sebagai ANBU tahu sejarah mengenai Uchiha.

Uchiha Fugaku. Ayah dari Sasuke dan Itachi. Dia.. bertanggung jawab atas tindakan pembantaian klan Uchiha saat itu. Dia memimpin kekuatan polisi di Konoha juga sebelum pembantaian terjadi. Saat itu yang diketahui dari seorang Fugaku adalah dia cukup hebat dalam memimpin organisasinya. Apalagi jabatannya juga dulu sebagai kepala klan Uchiha.

Uchiha Mikoto. Ini adalah seseorang yang paling diperhatikan oleh Juugo semenjak kontak mereka. Catatan mengenai Mikoto terlalu sedikit. Dia hanya seorang ninja setingkat Jounin dan ibu dari Sasuke dan Itachi.

Dan yang terakhir, si misterius, kalem dan anak yang paling berbakat dari klan Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi. Ya, Itachi yang dulu anggota Akatsuki dan ninja pelarian dari Konoha. Mata Sasuke terus terpaku ke lelaki yang sudah di Edo Tensei dua kali. Pria berkerut itu kalem seperti biasa. Mata kuningnya tidak bisa ditebak.

"Kau tumbuh Sasuke. Kau mencintai desa sekarang." kata Itachi tersenyum. Sasuke masih belum menutup mulutnya yang masih tidak percaya Itachi dibangkitkan untuk kedua kalinya.

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam. Sesuatu membuatnya jengkel. "Ular sialan itu membangkitkanmu?" tanya Sasuke kotor.

"Hm, begitulah." katanya tersenyum. Fugaku dan Mikoto disamping diam saja tidak berkata sedikit pun. Sepertinya segala sifat dan pergerakan mereka dikekang Orochimaru dari kejauhan.

Sasuke mendengus. "Katakan, apa rasanya dibangkitkan lagi." balas Sasuke. Itachi mengangguk dan menghela napasnya.

"Kau lihat Sasuke, ayah dan ibu berada disisiku. Aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi bisa berdiri diantara mereka berdua. Tapi sama seperti kemarin, Edo Tensei, terasa tidak nyata." penuh kebijakan, itulah ketika Itachi berbicara.

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu memakai identitas Konoha lagi. ANBU ya?" Itachi melihat Sasuke yang berpakaian dalam setelan ANBU-nya tanpa topeng Elangnya menempel di wajahnya. "Aku bisa lihat itu, adik kecil."

Wajah Sasuke datar seperti biasa. Mungkin ini memang rencana Orochimaru untuk memainkan emosinya dengan mendatangkan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia. Sasuke benar-benar memegang teguh etika seorang ANBU untuk selalu mengkonfortasi musuh meskipun sempat teman.

* * *

Basis Oto

"Geh, Itachi." Orochimaru terus memantaunya via pengendali Edo Tensei. Ia memang menyeringai terus sedari tadi di kegelapan. Lagi-lagi rencana jahat terpikirkan olehnya.

Kemudian langkah kaki melangkah masuk. "Tuan, semua sudah selesai. Relokasi sedang berjalan. Pasukan sekarang sudah berjalan ke Iwa." tidak lain tidak bukan, Kabuto.

"Kerja bagus. Sekarang, sejauh ini ada berapa Zetsu yang dibuat?" tanyanya.

"Tidak yakin, kurang lebih sekitaran 10.000 semenjak produksi terakhir."

"Lebih sedikit dari yang kemarin?"

"Benar. Itu karena hampir semua chakra Bijuu ada tersegel bersama Gedou Mazou. Kemarin sekitar 100.000 diproduksi, jadi jangan heran kenapa produksi berkurang 90 persen dari kemarin." dia menjelaskan.

"Yah mau bilang apa, kita tidak punya Bijuu. Upaya menangkap Bee juga sebenarnya salah satunya untuk mendapatkan Hachibi, namun apa mau dikata, Bijuunya lepas." kata Orochimaru sambil memainkan papan pengendali.

Agak tertarik akan pernyataannya, Kabuto menaikkan alisnya. "Oh? Mau mengumpulkan Bijuu lagi seperti Akatsuki dulu dan membuat Juubi?"

Orochimaru seperti biasa, terkekeh. "Kehehe. Masih belum tahu, Kabuto?"

Kabuto menatapnya tajam. "Aku melewatkan banyak hal semenjak aku dalam Genjutsu itu, jelas sekali aku tidak mengerti apa-apa, tuan."

"Heh, dasar." ia duduk bersila kemudian di depan papannya. "Aku tidak tertarik soal Bijuu. Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk mengumpulkan Bijuu."

* * *

Sunagakure

"Aku senang bisa melihatmu kembali Sasuke." Sasuke mengerinyit. Itachi sepertinya agak basa-basi pada titik ini. Apa ini rencana dibalik rencana seorang Uchiha?

"Basa-basi tidak cocok untukmu kak. Langsung saja, jika kakak ingin memberitahuku sesuatu atau bertanya, katakanlah." Itachi menyeringai.

"Hahahaha aku mengerti. Tidak sabaran seperti dulu?" Sasuke menatapnya masih tajam. Segala gerakan ia terus awasi. Edo Tensei akan sangat sulit sekali melihat pergerakannya semenjak bukan si Edo Tensei yang mengendalikan gerakannya.

Kemudian Itachi kembali memulai. "Jadi kau sekarang.."

Sasuke melengkapi. "..Komandan tertinggi ANBU, tinggal di Konoha. Punya satu anak. Terjawab?" Sasuke semakin waspada, maka pedangnya mulai mengeluarkan suara menunjukkan akan keluar dari bungkusnya.

"Kemajuan yang cukup signifikan darimu. Sekarang kau punya keluarga." balas Itachi tersenyum kecil dan kedua matanya tertutup.

Suigetsu dan Juugo melihat pemandangan yang senang namun was-was ditambah agak khawatir. Ya, mereka senang karena Sasuke bisa bertemu kakaknya lagi. Was-was karena sama seperti Sasuke yang takut pergerakan tiba-tiba muncul dari ketiga Edo Tensei. Dan khawatir kerena.. _Hati-hati Sasuke, jangan terlalu jauh.._ Pikir Juugo.

_Jika ini terlalu jauh, bisa berujung sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan._ Suigetsu juga berpikiran sama. _Pedomaru cukup lihai untuk memilih Edo Tensei untuk melawan Sasuke._ Setidaknya itu sebutan Suigetsu untuk Orochimaru, Pedomaru.

"Hmp.." Sasuke menarik pedangnya lagi tanpa ragu. Pedang mengkilap itu menunjukkan keindahannya yang bersinar luar biasa.

"Percakapan kasual seperti biasa tidak akan berguna melawanmu Sasuke? Ah, kau ini ANBU tidak mungkin kau terjebak dalam percakapan ini terus ya?" Sasuke menutup matanya akan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya.

_Sepertinya Sasuke mengerti.. _Suigetsu menatapi Edo Tensei terus. Fugaku dan Mikoto yang menundung makin menambah rasa waspadanya. Aura hitam mulai terasa. Ini tanda Sasuke memulai permainan sekarang.

"Maaf kak, kali ini aku akan mengirimmu lagi ke sana." ia perlahan membuka matanya. Sklera merah mulai membungkus matanya yang awalnya putih. Korneanya perlahan membentuk semacam tomoe sebanyak tiga mengelilingi pupil yang hitam.

"Seperti yang aku katakan.." katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia mengikuti bahasa tubuh adiknya yang mulai bersikap yang saling bermusuhan. Dia membuka matanya yang tadinya tertutup, lalu sama seperti Sasuke. Tiga tomoe bermunculan. Seolah berputar jika kita melihatnya terlalu fokus.

"..kau ini sudah tumbuh.."

Sasuke mendecak sedikit dan mengkonsentrasikan chakranya ke pedangnya saat itu juga. Suara gertakan petir menyambar sana sini dan meletup di pedangnya. Petir tersebut semakin menyala dan jelas ketika Sasuke mengarahkan mata pisaunya ke Itachi. _Terserah apa katamu, kak. Aku mengerti Orochimaru pasti menggunakanmu untuk memainkan emosiku, tapi maaf itu tidak berguna. _

_Chidorigatana.._

Sriek

Pedang yang teraliri listrik menusuk Itachi tepat di tengah dadanya. Sasuke tahu ini percuma tapi setidaknya ia bisa menyentuhnya dan men-demobilisasi pergerakannya.

"Ha..ha..ha.." Itachi tertawa kecil saat Sasuke menusuknya. Sasuke dengan tatapan kalem mengawasinya waspada, begitu juga Juugo dan Suigetsu. "Ya.. seperti itu, Sasuke. Seperti yang Orochimaru bilang, emosimu susah dikendalikan dan tidak sabaran. Atau mungkin lebih tidak sabaran jika dibandingkan oleh temanmu.. Naruto."

Suigetsu menyeringai sedikit. _Oh, ini buruk. Sasuke tidak akan suka bila dibandingkan dengan dia, meskipun dia sangat mengakui dia jauh batasannya dengan Hokage._

Kwok

Kwok

Kwok

Suara gagak mulai bermunculan disekitar medan pertempuran. Ini lucu sekali, apa lagi saat gagak itu muncul dari sosok Itachi yang ditusuk oleh Sasuke. Perlahan sosok Itachi mulai rusak dan tergantikan oleh burung gagak yang beterbangan.

_Gawat! Genjutsu! Aku benci Genjutsu! _Suigetsu sekarang menyiapkan pedangnya. Dia memang tidak memegang Kubikiribouchou lagi tapi yang satu ini mungkin juga cukup besar untuk menandingi Kubikiribochou. Pedang itu terlihat dobel saat keluar dari gulungan kecil.

Sedangkan Juugo mulai berkonsentrasi untuk menyiapkan Kekkai disekitar tim dan meningkatkan persepsi untuk menjebak dan menemukan dimana Itachi sebenarnya. Dia menepuk kedua tangannya bersamaan, "Kekkai!"

Zing!

Lapisan tembus pandang menyelimuti daerah tim itu. Juugo berusaha menahan posisinya sembari mengawasi juga kedua Edo Tensei yang berdiam terus sedari tadi.

"Jangan bermain dengan Genjutsu denganku." Sasuke mengancamnya dengan Kusanagi terus menyayatnya hingga membelah kepalanua dan berubah juga menjadi burung gagak.

Kemudian Itachi kembali menyatu tidak jauh dari situ dari kumpulan gagak. "Aku tidak bermain Genjutsu. Aku hanya mencoba Genjutsu setelah sekian lama." ia tertawa kecil. "Sedikit saling tembak menembak akan seru, sepertinya. Bagaimana dengan Ini.." Itachi membuat segel tangan yang familiar. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu."

Blarrr!

Bola api besar muncul dari mulut Itachi. Diameternya seukuran dia sendiri. Bola api itu terus menemui ketiga orang itu. Suigetsu, Juugo dan Sasuke diam saja ditempat. Juugo yang melihat bola api semakin dekat masih menahan posisinya yang menepuk tangannya.

Api tersebut semakin dekat dan mendekat. Perlahan api itu berlari meninggalkan Itachi.

Duar!

Api tersebut bertemu dengan lapisan tembus pandang dari Juugo, itulah kenapa dia menahan posisinya. Dia membuat Kekkai sementara, sehibgga ketika Goukakyuu mengenai mereka, mereka dapat berlindung dari balik Kekkai.

_Kekkai? Luar biasa.._ Itachi sepertinya sudah memulai untuk memikirkan langkah berikutnya. Ia mulai waspada kepada ketiga ANBU ini, sedangkan kedua Edo Tensei lainnya masih diam belum mendapat pergerakan dari Orochimaru.

Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Juugo. "Juugo, tingkatkan persepsi, catat ciri khas chakra ketiga Edo Tensei ini dan pertahan Kekkai untuk sementara." juugo mengangguk mengerti sambil kembali konsentrasi. "Sekarang Suigetsu."

Suigetsu tersenyum licik. "Dengan senang hati.." _Ini mungkin akan memakan banyak chakra, semenjak disini tidak ada persediaan air. Udara disini cukup lembab. Mungkin aku akan mengambilnya. _"Kirigakure no Jutsu.." suara pelannya mengiringi kabut tebal yang menyelimuti pertempuran.

_Kabut?! Ah!_ Itachi akan menemui kesulitan sekarang. Sharingan tidak akan bisa membaca dimana adanya musuh. Matanya akan melihat satu chakra sejenis yang menyelimuti seluruh tempat. "Sehehe.. pintar sekali Sasuke."

Sementara Juugo yang mengkonsentrasikan dirinya disadarkan Sasuke. "Cepat lepaskan Kekkai dan transfer persepsi kepadaku!" Sasuke tahu diri, dia membuat Juugo melepas Kekkai karena Kekkai sementara menghabiskan chakra secara konstan berbeda dengan Kekkai permanen yang dasarnya dari Fuuinjutsu dan hanya memakan chakra beberapa tanpa mengambil chakra yang konstan.

Juugo mengangguk ia menyiapkan segel macan dan berdiri dibelakang Sasuke. Ia menekan kepala Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. Ia bisa melihat gumpalan chakra di depannya. Terutama chakra orang tuanya yang saling berdampingan. Jauh dibelakangnya, chakra Itachi terasa.

"Kita mulai konfrontasi." ia menyilangkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya dengan jari dari tangan lain sehingga membentuk sudut 90 derajat.

Puff

Kloningannya muncul disebelahnya. "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" Bunshin itu langsung bekerja sigap. Belasan api muncul dalam bentuk burung dari mulutnya.

Sasuke yang asli langsung mengarah ke Suigetsu saat matanya terbuka seketika. "Suigetsu, bersiap untuk melepaskan kabutnya saat aku melepaskan Goukakyuu." sama seperti Juugo, Suigetsu tampak kelelahan karena tidak ada sumber air.

Sementara itu Itachi bisa melihat ada beberapa api yang menembak ke arahnya. "Hm.." Itachi menghindari Housenka no Jutsu, tetapi setelah ia menghindar tenyata tembakan api lain datang. Semakin ia berganti posisi, ia semakin tertebak kemana ia akan pergi.

_Kerja bagus Sasuke. _Itachi mengapresiasinya. Dia sekarang harus terus menghindari Housenka dan harus berhati-hati karena kavut tebal yang membuatnya buta akan akan chakra selain chakra dari kabut itu. _Berikutnya harus hati-hati.._

Kembali ke Sasuke, dia sudah siap untuk melancarkan Goukakyuu. Tranfer persepsi dari Juugo membuatnya dapat merasakan Itachi. Sekarang tiga kloningannya bersiap menembakkan ke arah Itachi, Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Saat api keluar kau lepaskan kabutnya, Suigetsu." Suigetsu yang terengah karena chakranya yang mulai menurun, mengangguk.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"

Tiga api mengarah ke arah yang berbeda. "Sekarang Suigetsu.." kabut perlahan menipis, namun tidak terlalu turun secara drastis. Juugo melepaskan tangannya yang ia tempelkan ke Sasuke.

* * *

Basis Oto

"Eh, sudah terjadi?" ia melihat kepingan di depannya bergetar sedikit.

Kabuto memotongnya. "Apa Sasuke ketiga Edo Tensei sudah memulai konfrontasi, tuan?"

"Sepertinya begitu." senyuman misterius terlihat dari bibirnya. Ia melihat ke arah dua kepingan yang saling bersampingan.

_Itu dia, dia pasti akan memainkan dua Uchiha yang lain._ Kabuto memperhatikan setiap langkah mentornya.

Orochimaru berhenti sebentar dari senyumannya. "Kabuto, kita punya ribuan Zetsu kan?" Kabuto mengangguk.

"Apa yang akan tuan lakukan dengan Zetsu sebanyak itu?" tanya Kabuto.

"Apa mungkin jika Zetsu kita kirim untuk menyusupi ke Hi no Kuni?"

"Hm, itu mungkin tidak jadi masalah tuan." balasnya. "Tetapi, melewati front mungkin akan sedikit sulit, meskipun Zetsu bisa melewati bawah tanah karena aku rasa Kekkai mereka cukup ampuh untuk menjebak siapa pun yang masuk ke daerah mereka tanpa izin."

"Kalau itu masalahnya, bagaimana menurutmu jika kita melewati Suna dan memutar melalui laut dan mendarat di Cha no Kuni baru melewati perbatasan dan masuk kedalam. Apa lagi mengingat Zetsu bisa masuk ke air."

"Kalau dipikir, itu cukup efektif karena aku rasa juga mereka tidak telalu memikirkan bagian selatan karena kita meninggalkan Cha no Kuni dan Udon no Kuni tidak terjamah oleh pasukan kita karena fokus kita untuk dataran utama dan Mizu no Kuni serta Oni no Kuni di seberang dataran utama."

"Hm, tetapi apa ini benar apabila jika gunakan hanya untuk infiltrasi semata? Kita tahu kita punya banyak pasukan, tetapi sebaiknya kita gunakan seefisien mungkin. Bagaimana menurutmu, Kabuto?"

"Semuanya terserah anda tuan. Zetsu memang bagus penyerangan, akan tetapi daya tahan mereka sangat payah. Kita bisa saja mengirim pasuka kita, namun anda tahu sendiri bagaimana kita sangat kewalahan soal transportasi, apalagi jumlah kita yang sangat banyak."

"Mungkin itu ada benarnya. Tetapi kita belum melakukan serangan kepada mereka selain Yougan yang mencoba mengorek lokasi vital di belakang garis musuh." Kabuto mengangguk dan Orochimaru kembali tersenyum licik. "Berbicara soal Yougan, kapan dia akan cepat kemari?"

Kabuto mendengus. "Susah pasti untuk menerobos garis perbatasan, apalagi anda menetapkan poin ekstraksi yang semakin mendekat ke arah Kiri."

"Hm, jangan khawatir. Yougan sangat mampu untuk membodohi seorang Ninja Pemburu dari Kiri sekali pun. Apa kau tidak ingat siapa yang berjasa dalam membuka gerbang Kiri pada invasi kita kesana?" Orochimaru menyeringai lebar. "Yougan adalah murid dari Kazan yang kabarnya bahkan jumlah orang yang telah ia Henge mencapai jutaan, sementara Kazan sebagai gurunya mungkin ribuan."

Kabuto menekan kacamatanya dan kembali mendengarkan tuannya berbicara. "Dari jutaan Henge ia ternyata bahkan sudah belajar untuk mengikuti teknik replikasi seperti Zetsu. Tenketsu dan ciri khas chakra tiap orang yang ia Hengge akan ia sama persiskan. Ia merupakan penyempurnaan dari Kazan."

"Tetapi tuan, kenapa juga anda meng-Edo Tensei Kazan juga?" tanya Kabuto ingin tahu.

"Hadiah bantuan untuknya.. namun semoga saja dia benar-benar menggunakannya dengan benar. Edo Tensei ini jelas sudah ia kuasai sekarang." jawabnya.

Tiba-tiba kepala Orochimaru terangkat sumringah. "Ah.. Berbicara soal infiltrasi tadi, aku rasa aku punya ide yang ekstrim, tapi ini akan ada akibatnya." ia menyeringai seolah idenya sempurna.

* * *

Hi no Kuni

"Tenkai! Tenkai!" Kiba berteriak lewat radio. Ia terus mengulangi nama itu. Sesuatu yang buruk mungkin terjadi. "Tenkai! Apa kau disana Tenkai?"

_Oh tidak, sudah lima menit semenjak aku mencoba mengontaknya._ Kiba yang meloncat menjauh dari titik temu mencoba mengontak Tenkai sambil ia coba untuk mendeteksi musuh yang ia cari di daerah itu.

Masih di gelombang yang sama, Kiba terus mengontak Tenkai. "Tenkai! Apa kau dengar?! Tenkai!" Kiba semakin khawatir tentang anggota timnya.

_Sial! Sial! Aku harus cepat mengumpulkan mereka lagi. Siapa pun penyerangnya, dia pasti sangat hebat._ Pikir Kiba saat beberapa tetes air keringat muncul di pelipisnya. "Akamaru, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kita menemukan jejak seseorang yang mengarah ke Kiri?"

Akamaru menggelengkan kepalanya dan menciptakan suara kecil. _Bahkan Akamaru tidak bisa mendeteksi orang ini,_ Kiba akhirnya berhenti dari pergerakan dan mengatur gelombang radionya menjadi universal.

"Ini ketua kalian berbicara." Hinata dan anggota lainnya bisa mendengar Kiba berbicara. "Sesuatu terjadi kepada Tenkai. Aku berusaha mengontaknya sejak lima menit lalu dan dia tidak menjawab apapun. Sekarang kita re-grup di titik semula."

Kiba lalu mengisyaratkan Akamaru untuk pergi kembali ke tempat sebelumnya. "Akamaru, kita kembali. Aku punya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi."

Beberapa menit kemudian di tempat yang sebelumnya.

Kiba baru datang sementara beberapa anggotanya sudah menunggu ketuanya untuk menjelaskan situasi secara jelas. Kiba menyadari jumlah mereka hanya lima orang ditambah dia sendiri dan Hinata juga. "Kemana yang lain?"

Beberapa diantara mereka menunduk dan tidak benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang terjadi. "K-Kami sebenarnya juga mengontak Raku, Matsuka, Oriha dan Kahou, tapi.."

Kiba dengan emosi dan sifat tempramennya berteriak, "..tapi apa?!" Akamaru menunduk dari tuannya, merasa ketakutan.

"..K-Kiba.. Ini adalah insiden mungkin. Kesalahan gelombang atau gelombangnya yang sendiri yang rusak mungkin? Tidak mungkin dari mereka selesai disini kan?" Hinata berbicara pelan dan santun seperti biasa, namun ia seperti tidak ingin menerima fakta bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Mustahil itu terjadi. Radio ini berada dibawah sinyal pada umumnya. Sinyal ini jauh dibawah apapun Kekkai sedikitpun akan sulit untuk merusak jaringan radio kita." jelas Kiba sambil mengadu gigi taringnya terus menerus. Kiba kemudian bertanya ke Hinata. "Sudah kau cek dengan Byakugan lokasi mereka?"

"B-Belum." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kiba malah menyeruak dalam teriakan. "Kalau begitu cepat periksa!" anggota yang tersisa disitu bisa melihat begitu tempramennya ketua divisi itu, bahkan kepada istrinya sendiri. Ini menyebabkan Hinata menggerakkan kakinya selangkah mundur. Menyadari aksinya, Kiba menarik napas dan melepaskannya lalu tertunduk.

"M-Maaf, aku terbawa emosi."

Hinata tersenyum kecil sebelum mengaktifkan Byakugannya. "Tidak ini juga salahku, seharusnya aku bergerak cepat untuk merespon kejadian ini."

Kiba selalu khawatir dengan sifat istrinya yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, jelas Kiba yang salah karena membentaknya. _Yap ini dia Hinata, terlalu baik untuk diriku yang keterlaluan._ Kiba hanya tersenyum. Dia tahu dia salah satu lelaki beruntung di Konoha.

Mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kiba melanjutkan topik yang sebelumnya. "Ini buruk, Raku dan Matsuka adalah Hyuuga dan mereka juga Sensor, akan sulit bagi kita. Selain itu Oriha dan Kahou adalah penyegel dalam tim ini, jadi yang tersisa hanya kau Kirei." Kiba menunjuk ke arah pria dengan penutup kepala biru.

"Iya begitu lah." jawab Kirei.

"Dan Kekkai-" sebelum Kiba sempat meneruskannya, badan Hinata bergerak sendirinya dan melakukan sesuatu.

"Semuanya menunduk!" semua orang menunduk berdasarkan perintah Hinata, ia menarik napas dan siap melepas chakra dalam jumlah besar dari Tenketsunya. "Hakkeshou Kaiten!" ia berputar dengan cepatnya saat ratusan kunai mengarah ke lima orang itu, dan hanya Hinata yang langsung menanggapi keberadaan kunai itu. Beberapa diantara kunai itu ditempeli kertas peledak.

Kunai itu seperti sebuah mekanis yang merupakan bukan Bunshin melainkan memang sengaja disegel dalam jumlah benyak dan kemudian dilontar secara bersamaan, sehingga ratus kunai itu terus menyerang lima orang itu terus menerus.

Sudah lima detik saat kunai itu menyerang mereka. Hyuuga itu mulai khawatir saat jumlah lemparan kunai makin banyak. Jumlah chakra yang ia keluarkan cukup banyak, jadi ia harus mengambil cara lain untuk menyelesaikan ini.

Kiba juga khawatir, dia harus segera bertindak. "Kau, Sensor kan?" orang yang ia tunjuk mengangguk. "Cepat deteksi dari mana kunai ini berasal!"

Shinobi itu dengan cepat melakukan segel tangan harimau. "Ah! Tepat didepan kita, lonjakan chakra besar yang melempar kunai ini cukup besar!"

"Baguslah." jawab Kiba sebelum mengalihkan pembicaraannya ke istrinya. "Hinata, coba pertahankan sebentar Kaiten, sementara aku akan menyelesaikannya." Hinata mengangguk sebelum diikuti gonggongan Akamaru yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Akamaru, sudah lama sejak kita tidak bermain. Oke kita lakukan ini, kawan!" Akamaru sekali lagi menggonggong. Perlahan chakra biru terdisipasi keluar dari tubuh Kiba. Ia mulai berdiri dalam dua kaki dan dua tangan. Shikakyu no Jutsu adalah namanya.

Akamaru kemudian tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Kiba dalam satu dentuman asap. Itu kehebatannya sehingga merubah anjing menjadi manusia menggunakan Juujin no Jutsu. Kiba dan Akamaru yang berubah sudah mengunci sasaran mereka, yaitu asal kunai itu berasal.

"Gatsuuga!"

Dua tornado keluar dari Kaiten. Kedua tornado itu saling berputar satu sama lain. Putarannya semakin cepat sampai kita tidak tahu itu berubah putaran atau tidak.

Areaberhutan itu seketika menjadi jalan penuh pohon yang terpotong. Menyadari kunai tertahan oleh Gatsuuga, Hinata menghentikan Kaiten dan mulai fokus untuk menaikkan tingkat kewaspadaan timnya.

Lalu Kiba bersama Akamaru yang masih dalam Gatsuuga semakin mendekati sumbernya, yaitu sebuah gulungan besar yang terus mengeluarkan kunai. Tanpa ragu, masih dalam Gatsuuga, ia bersama Akamaru terus menekan kertas itu hingga hancur menyisakan ampas putih.

Kiba kemudian terengah karena Gatsuuga yang terlalu kencang untuk melawan semua kunai yang menghampirinya saat kunai itu mengarahnya saat itu. "Ah akhirnya selesai." namun memang belum selesai, dia masih belum melihat siapa yang memasang jebakan itu.

Kembali bersama Hinata, Kiba mulai semakin serius dengan anggotanya yang semakin waspada. Apalagi tinggal tersisa satu penyegel dan dua Sensor.

"Cepat deteksi siapapun dalam radius yang sama." tidak menunggu waktu lama hingga ada sebuah sambaran kunai melewati leher salah seorang Sensor.

Sret

Leher sang Sensor seketika mengeluarkan darah sederas-derasnya. Tampaknya kunai itu benar-benar memotong nadinya dan saluran pernapasannya.

"Satu jatuh." kata Yougan dari atas batang yang rindang akan daun.

_Oh sial oh sial oh sial, _Kiba mulai merutuk keadaan. Seorang Sensor sudah jatuh. "Astaga.. Hinata cek dia!"

Hinata batinnya mulai tertekan. Ia bisa melihat, si Sensor sudah tidak bernyawa. Darahnya terlalu banyak yang mengucur. Dia tidak dapat diselamatkan lagi.

Semua anggota tim itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil menunjukkan kemarahan sebenarnya kepada siapapun yang melakukan ini.

"Maaf Kiba, pendarahannya terlalu hebat. Saluran pernapasannya sudah terpotong begitu juga pembuluh nadinya. M-Maaf." Hinata mengatakannya lugas, namun sedikit ketegangan dalam dirinya terlihat jelas sekali.

Sret

Sret

Kunai berikutnya mengenai Kirei dan Sensor lainnya. Hinata memutar kepalanya, namun ia tidak siap dengan horor yang akan dilihatnya.

"SIAPA KAU?!" Kiba berteriak. Ia sudah mulai frustasi. Bahkan dia dan istrinya sebagai pelacak terbaik tidak bisa mengetahui dengan pasti keberadaannya. "TUNJUKKAN DIRIMU, SIALAN!" Kiba semakin frustasi dan kesal hingga akhirnya..

"GATSUGA!"

"KIBA!"

Kiba meneriakkan Jutsunya karena marah. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol sifat naturalnya yang suka membabi buta. Sedangkan hinata meneriakkan nama Kiba karena khawatir, emosi adalah sesuatu yang terakhir ia temui.

Kiba dengan Gatsuuga memutari daerah disekitarnya. Ia memotong semua pohon disekitarnya sehingga ia bisa melihat musuh dalam jarak pandang jauh. Namun ia masih tidak berhenti. Ia berharap menabrak musuh yang selama ini menerornya dalam misi ini.

"AARGHHHH!"

Hinata bisa mendengar raungan Kiba dari kejauhan. Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain diam dan melihat serta waspada.

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka dia bisa membuat tempat yang tadinya hijau jadi hancur begini." suara itu datang dengan nada yang terdengar licik. Suara itu terdengar dari belakang Hinata. Sontak membuatnya mengalihkan kepalanya.

Mata Hinata sedikit berkedut saat mendengar suara itu. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini selain bersikap ofensif dari pada defensif. "Juuken!" ia langsung mengarahkan pukulannya ke sosok dibelakangnya.

Sosok itu dengan sigap menahan pukulannya dengan tangan kosong dan memegang lengannya. "Kenapa ingin menyerangku?"

Hinata membuka matanya lebar saat ia menyadari wajah yang sangat ia kenal. "M-Matsuka?!" katanya tidak percaya.

* * *

Konoha

"Sudah sesore ini sudah kau coba kontak Sasuke?" tanya Naruto ke Shikamaru yang menyedot asap rokok dan dengan santai mengeluarkannya.

"Humf, apa maksudmu? Sudah santai saja, dia ini komandan ANBU apalagi dia bersama dua ANBU hebat juga. Dan juga belum genap 12 jam dia menjalankan misi ini, apa yang kau harapkan jika kau terus-terusan mengecek keadaannyn?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu, aku merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres, sepertinya terjadi lagi." Shikamaru menggelebgkan kepalanya. "Oh, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan tim pengejar? Apa kau menerima sesuatu dari tim itu?"

Shikamaru menarik rokok dari mulutnya dan menekan ujungnya ke asbak dan membiarkannya. "Itu yang ingin aku beritahu." Naruto tahu kalau Shikamaru berbicara seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. "Kita kehilangan kontak dengan proksi lapangan."

Shikamaru merasa harus menengokan kepalanya menjauh dari Naruto.

3

2

1

"APA?! APA MAKSUDMU KITA KEHILANGAN KONTAK DENGAN PROKSI LAPANGAN?!" sifat natural dari ibunya akhirnya keluar.

"Seperti yang aku bilang, kita kehilangan kontak." katanya santai.

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa lacak mereka dengan Kikaichu?" Kiba menurunkan kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa? Apa kita tidak menaruh pelacak Kikaichu pada mereka tidak seperti ANBU?"

Shikamaru menganggukkan kepalanya. "Memang iya kita menaruh pelacak Kikaichu, tapi hanya pada Kiba saja."

"Kenapa yang lain tidak?! Kalau hanya Kiba, kita tidak bisa mengetahui yang lain!"

Shikamaru membalasnya dengan gelengan. "Kita tidak bisa menaruhnya pada semua Shinobi. Lagi pula yang aku dapatkan adalah bahwa ini merupakan lembaga yang menyediakan ini adalah sebatas lembaga riset dan pengembangan. Bukan semacam lembaga yang benar-benar menyediakan pelacak bagi setiap Shinobi Konoha. Dan juga, setiap Kikaichu dikendalikan oleh seorang Aburame, sedangkan kita membutuhkan setidaknya belasan Aburame di satu divisi."

Naruto mendecak semakin marah. "Kenapa tidak buat si Kikaichu itu dipegang hanya oleh satu Aburame saja?!"

Shikamaru menjawabnya tenang. "Kita tidak bisa biarkan itu terjadi. Jika jumlah Kikaichu berlebihan untuk satu orang kendalikan, efeknya akan sama seperti Kage Bunshin yang baru dihilangkan. Mereka akan termasuki oleh pikiran yang berlebihan."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Ino berteriak dari ruangan proksi. "SHIKAMARU! GAWAT!"

Mendengar itu, Shikamaru dan Naruto segera berlari ke perempuan pirang itu yang memakai semacam sesuatu yang menutup kepalanya.

"Ino ada apa?! Kenapa harus berteriak?" tanya sang Hokage.

Ino menarik napasnya pelan. "I-Ini baru datang dari Sensor, tuan."

"Apa katanya?"

"Perimeter terluar merasakan sekitar seratusan objek dipimpin oleh satu objek sedang menuju kemari. Dan mereka berjalan dalam kecepatan lebih dari 90 kilometer perjam, tuan." jelas Ino. "Tidak hanya itu, aku juga mendapatkan dari pos pemantau bahwa mereka tidak melihat apa-apa kecuali burung, tidakkah itu aneh mengingat ini belum musim panas dan belum ada burung yang bermigrasi ke selatan?"

Sekarang Nara itu mulai serius, dia mengelus dagunya sendiri. "Kalau begitu, kita mobilisasi Genin dan juga.. evakuasi para penduduk sipil menjauh dari Konoha."

"Tunggu, tunggu. Apa maksudnya, Shika? Kenapa kita harus mengevakuasi penduduk? Apa memangnya yang akan terjadi?!"

Shikamaru lalu menatapnya tajam. "Sepertinya, surat perang itu tidak berfungsi sekarang, Naruto. Mereka memulai serangan terbuka sekarang."

_Serangan terbuka? Evakuasi penduduk? Berarti.. Sakura!_

* * *

Oto

"Kuhuhuhu, kalau Zetsu bukan pilihan, berarti dengan ini mungkin akan berhasil." kata sang Sennin ular tertawa kecil. Satu senyuman kecil yang misterius terpatri di wajahnya. Enatah kenapa dia berusaha mengungkapkan bahwa 'aku superior dan aku yang terhebat'.

"Tentu saja tuan. Dengan ini bahkan kita tidak akan terdeteksi oleh sistem persepsi dan Kekkai di front. Kecepatannya yang tinggi dan stabil ditambah ia bisa mencapai ketinggian yang bahkan sulit untuk dirasakan oleh sistem persepsi sederhana." balas Kabuto menekan kacamatanya.

"Meh, aku senang setidaknya kita sempat menjarah Sora no Kuni setelah kita mengklaimnya. Teknologinya sungguh luar biasa."

"Tapi tuan, dengan anda melancarkan fase ini, Konoha bisa sewaktu-waktu datang melawan kita tuan." ujar Kabuto sedikit khawatir.

"Apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Kita punya Zetsu, Edo Tensei, pasukan yang jumlahnya tak terhitung, ditambah jarahan teknologi yang sangat banyak, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, muridku." ia tertawa lagi. "Dan jika memang Konoha mencoba melakukan serangan balik, kita akan hancurkan mereka."

"Apakah anda menyadari, semua tindakan tuan..tidak ada jalan untuk kembali?" katanya sedikit serius.

"Meh, aku tidak menyesalkan apapun. Apapun yang kita lakukan, tentu untuk membuat Konoha jatuh, sdikit demi sedikit."

* * *

Sunagakure

Sudah dua jam lebih Sasuke melawan Itachi. Yap, pemenang agak sulit ditebak. Keduanya berada dalam mode Susanoo.

Keduanya sejak kabut dilepas oleh Suigetsu, Itachi mulai memperlihatkan keseriusannya dalam bertarung sekarang. Ia menggunakan Housenka sebagai serangan balasan dari Sasuke. Namun Sasuke sigap langsung menghindarinya.

Sedangkan kedua pasangan Uchiha yang ter-Edo Tensei sekarang masing-masing menghadapi dua sosok ANBU legendaris di Konoha, Hiu dan Iblis.

Hiu alias Suigetsu memilih Mikoto, sedangkan Iblis alias Juugo memilih Fugaku. Alasannya simpel, karena saat kabut dilepas, ternyata Mikoto sudah siap dengan pedangnya untuk menghunus Suigetsu. Sedangkan Fugaku siap memberikan Juugo Genjutsu.

"Lihat itu, pertempuran antara dua dewa.." kata Suigetsu menggumam saat melihat aura Susanoo menjilati dua orang Uchiha. Tetapi dibandingkan untuk mengawasi Sasuke, dia akan mengawasi Mikoto untuk serangan berikutnya.

"Meh, sudah lama juga semenjak pedangku melayani serangan perempuan." Suigetsu dan Mikoto terjebak dalam pertempuran saling menebas satu sama lain. Pedang Suigetsu, ini agak baru. Dia terinspirasi oleh pedang yang sempat ia pegang, Kubikiribouchou. Pedangnya mirip sekali namun pedang itu ada dua alias double.

Mikoto disatu sisi memegang sebuah pedang tipis. Bukan tantou melainkan katana. Pedang itu bisa menandingi ketipisan Nuibari, namun itu lebih memiliki tekstur yang lebih keras sepertinya disatu sisi. Dalam dua jam terakhir, Suigetsu bisa merasakan bahwa dia tidak main-main. Dia bisa dibilang jago dalam Kenjutsu, namun ketidak tahuannya soal Mikoto membuat dia tidak memiliki catatan tentang ibu Sasuke.

"Kita selesaikan, ini.. ibu?" ia menyeringai dan menyiapkan kedua tangannya yang berotot untuk menggerakkan kedua replika Kubikiribouchounya. "Nijuu Dantou Kenpou: Dantou no Koui"

Suigetsu langsung memilih untuk menebas leher sang ibu Sasuke. Lalu pedang yang dipegang di tangan kiri ia gerakkan horizontal untuk memotong perutnya. Terus dengan cepat ia lakukan itu sehingga terlihat tidak terbebani oleh pedang yang maha besar itu.

Tetapi sayangnya, serangannya tidak berguna. Si ibu Uchiha terus menangkalnya dengan pedangnya. Akan tetapi, Mikoto terlihat kewalahan menahan serangan si ANBU, karena Suigetsu mulai memvariasikan gaya menebasnya. Entah itu diagonal atau secara vertikal ia menebas Mikoto.

_Sudah dua jam, dan ini akan menjadi masalah jika aku terus melawannya dan staminaku akan menipis karenanya, _pikir Suigetsu disela tebasannya. Dia mulai khawatir akan staminannya yang tidak sehebat Naruto.

Suigetsu mau bagaimana pun juga butuh air untuk melakukan Jutsu berdasarkan perubahan elemen air, namun karena di suna agak sulit mendapatkan air, dia menggunakan kelembaban udara untuk mengambil air.

Clang!

_Sial! Serangan balik!_ Suigetsu mengerti ini adalah saatnya mundur karena si Uchiha mulai mengeluarkan pergerakan ofensifnya.

Suigetsu mundur beberapa langkah. Dia melihat sang Uchiha mulai memainkan pedangnya lagi. Pedang tipis itu mulai menunjukkan ilusi. "Uchihagatana: Hitsurugi."

Blar..

Chakra dari Mikoto bermanifestasi menjadi api yang menyelimuti seluruh bagian tajam dari pedangnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Uchihagatana, pedang para Uchiha. Pedang itu seperti pengalir chakra tipe api. Uchihagatana memang pedang yang dikhususkan bagi Uchiha yang rata-rata memiliki elemen api dalam perubahan chakra.

Meskipun umum dikalangan Uchiha, namun Mikoto sudah membawanya ke level berikutnya.

_Masih teknik yang sama. Tapi dia sepettinya akan melakukannya dengan sedikit bumbu. Ini akan sulit,_ rutuk Suigetsu dalam pikirannya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain meladeninya, namun stamina berkata lain.

Suigetsu membiarkan kedua lengannya rileks. Kedua mata pedangnya bersandar ke pasir. _Aku perlu sumber air. Air.. Yah! Air!_ Suigetsu mulai mengerti akan hal. Jadi dia angkat lagi kedua pedangnya perlahan seolah memberi isyarat bahwa dia siap kapan saja untuk diserang. _Gurun ini pasti kaya akan air artesis, aku harus mencarinya. Dantou milikku tidak akan bisa merangsangnya naik. Api dengan sentuhan tanah berpasir akan bisa menaikkan air itu. Pertama aku harus mencari lapisan tanah labil._

Mikoto menyeringai. Jelas itu bukan seringaiannya, melainkan sebuah gestur dari Orochimaru. Pedang berapinya ia arahkan tepat ke Suigetsu. "Uchiha-ryuu: Kaentsuki." ia lalu berlari ke Suigetsu. Setiap jejaknya berubah menjadi api.

Suigetsu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berkeringat dingin. _Aku harap ini berhasil._ Nijuu Dantou langsung mengikuti pergerakannya yang akan menerkam Mikoto.

"Nijuu Dantou Ninpou: Kaihou!" tunggu.. Kaihou?! Berarti Nijuu Dantou memiliki kekuatan seperti Hiramekarei untuk melepaskan chakra dalam jumlah besar secara sekaligus dan memanifestasikannya dalam bentuk apapun.

Si ANBU tahun tanah yang injak cukup labil. Ia bisa merasakan resapan air di dalamnya. _Disini cukup labil, mungkin ada air dibawah sini. _Suigetsu meloncat menghindari pedang yang menjurus ke arahnya. Semenjak ia melakukan Kaihou, dua palu besar keluar dari masing -masing lubang dari masing-masing Dantou miliknya.

Mikoto keheranan, karena ia pikir meloncat tidak akan mengubah apapun. Jadi ia arahkan ke atas. Ia mencoba menusuknya lagi, namun sayangnya ia malah mengenai chakra Kaihou.

Clang!

Mikoto kalah. Pedangnya terlempar beberapa meter darinya. Suigetsu melihat ini sebagai kesempatan untuk rencananya. _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_ Suigetsu kembali melakukan Jutsu. Dia mengumpulkan kelembaban dari udara dan merubahnya menjadi kumpulan air. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Dan sebuah klon darinya terbentuk.

Klon itu langsung mengejar Mikoto yang terlihat tidak terjaga. Sedangkan Suigetsu mencoba meraih pedang Uchihagatana.

Sementara klon semakin dekat dengan Mikoto, Mikoto juga mempersiapkan langkah selanjutnya. Sharingan aktif. Ia membentuk serangkaian segel tangan yang familiar. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" bola api itu langsung mengincar sang klon.

Tidak mau langsung menghilang, klon itu berusaha keras menghindarinya dengan merunduk, namun sang Edo Tensei sudah siap dengan Jutsu lain. "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" seekor naga yang terbentuk dari api keluar dari muntahannya.

Suigetsu yang sudah memegang pedang yang berapi itu sudah siap dengan rencananya. Dia lalu meloncat-loncat hingga menemukan tempat yang tepat. _Dimana.. Ini dia! _Kemudian dia diam sesaat untuk menginjak tanah, dan..

Krek!

Suigetsu menusukkan pedang yang masih berapi itu ke pasir. Dia berharap rencananya berhasil, jadi dia harus pergi dari tempat itu. _Aku harap ini berhasil!_ Suigetsu lalu meloncat lagi ke lima tempat berbeda untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Semua tempat itu ditusuk oleh pedang Uchihagatana, beberapa diantaranya tanah gersang, bukan pasir. Apa sebenarnya rencana Suigetsu?

_Nah, itu yang kelima. Sekarang ini seharusnya berhasil. _Suigetsu sekarang berdiri diantara kelima lubang dalam yang sudah dia buat. Kedua Dantou miliknya mulai melakukan Kaihou lagi. _Dan sekarang untuk pukulan terakhir!_

"Nijuu Dantou Ninpou," Suigetsu meloncat tinggi sebelum melakukan Kaihou. Dia mencoba agar tidak sedekat mungkin dengan tanah untuk melakukan pukulan terakhir. "Kaihou!" palu super besar terbentuk dikedua lubang Dantou yang dipegangnya.

Duar!

Suara aduan antara chakra dengan tanah berpasir itu mengirimkan suara yang menggema di depan Sunagakure.

Sementara itu, Mikoto sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan si klon. Ketika ia mencoba menyerang Suigetsu yang lengah karena pukulannya yang dahsyat, "Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

Blar!

Naga api keluar seketika dari mulutnya untuk mengincar Suigetsu yang terengah akibat pukulannya ke tanah. Masih terengah, ia berharap agar rencananya berhasil. _Ayolah tanah! Cepat runtuh!_ Suigetsu terus berharap hingga akhirnya Karyuu Endan semakin dekat.

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

Duar!

Semburan air keluar dari bawah Suigetsu sehingga melemparkannya ke atas bersama lempengan tanah yang ia pijaki. _Meh meh, sepertinya benar tanah disekitar sini mengandung Magnesium. Tidak heran bukannya tanah jatuh, malah melemparku ke atas._

Jadi itu rencananya. Dia menggunakan pedang Uchihagatana untuk menambahkan api ke tanah labil sehingga tanah yang di pijaki bisa jatuh ke air artesis dan seketika menciptakan geyser akibat perubahan temperatur yang cepat. Namun sepertinya itu dibawah perkiraan, dia memperkirakan tanah yang ia pijaki akan runtuh dan dia jatuh kedalam air artesis.

Namun tanah disekitar Suna memiliki Magnesium yang besar sehingga ketika Uchihagatana masih dalam mode Hitsurugi, apinya saling kontak dengan Magnesium yang kemudian meledakkan diri disekitar air artesis dan membuat geyser akibat tekanan ledakan yang besar. Alhasil, tanah dimana Suigetsu berdiri ikut terlempar bersamanya, yaitu tepat dibawah geyser akibat ledakan.

Sekarang Suigetsu tidak bisa berhenti menyeringai menunjukkan gigi hiunya yang ia kikir sedemikian rupa. Dengan satu tangan, menaikkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya berbarengan dan berbisik, "Air dimana-mana.. aku bisa merasakan kemenangan menghampiri.. Kirigakure no Jutsu."

Tidak puas dengan hanya Jutsu itu, Suigetsu melakukan Jutsu lain. Jutsu itu sangat kompleks. Sekitar 20 lebih segel tangan ia lakukan dengan cepat. Setelah berakhir, ia kembali berbisik tenang. "Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu."

Mikoto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian. Seluruh medan pertempuran dikelilingi kabut chakra yang sangat tebal. Bahkan lebih tebal dari para Shinobi berpedang Kiri. Yang Mikoto lihat hanyalah pedangnya yang terlihat tersamarkan oleh kabut. Mata Sharingannya mulai terkecoh.

Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Juugo?

Juugo kini melawan Fugaku. Dua jam lebih ia fokuskan dalam pertarungan Taijutsu. Berkali-kali Fugaku mencoba menggabungkan Genjutsu dengan Taijutsu. Semuanya cukup lancar, namun kepekaan Juugo akan lingkungannya sangat membuatnya mudah dalam mendeteksi Genjutsu.

Juugo mengurangi penggunaan chakranya. Akan lebih efisien baginya jika menggunakan sedikit chakra. Juugo sangat bagus dalam penggunaan elemen tanah. Namun semenjak ini pertempuran yang kadang Fugaku menggunakan Genjutsu, lebih baik lagi baginya untuk tidak menggantungkan ke Ninjutsu karena hanya akan menguras chakra secara percuma sedangkan dibutuhkan dentuman besar chakra untuk melepaskan diri dari Genjutsu.

Tapi sekarang Juugo mulai merasa bahwa kemenangan dipihaknya. Kabut dari Suigetsu mulai menutupi seluruh medan pertempuran tim.

Keuntungan? Sama seperti semua Uchiha yang ada disitu, Fugaku memiliki Sharingan juga. Tapi tidak seperti Sasuke dan Itachi yang memiliki Mangekyou. Atau mungkin selama ini Fugaku dan Mikoto menahan Mangekyou mereka? Kita tidak tahu sampai mereka memunculkannya.

_Ini cukup bagus, sepertinya Suigetsu sudah mendapatkan sumber air untuk melakukannya. Kabutnya lebih tebal dari yang sebelumnya, mata Sharingan akan tersamarkan, tapi tetap saja kalau aku terlihat, pergerakanku masih bisa dibaca olehnya._ Juugo menahan posisinya. Memang Kabut itu menyamarkannya, namun dia terlihat bayangan dalam kabut yang artinya masih bisa dilihat, berbeda dengan Suigetsu yang sangat terkover oleh kabutnya karena menggunakan chakranya sendiri.

_Aku juga sulit melihat ayah Sasuke. Sialan kau Suigetsu, kabut ini terlalu tebal! Ah.. Aku masih punya segel gravitasi. Sepertinya akan berguna saat seperti ini. Akan aku gabungkan dengan Kekkai sehingga jangkauannya luas. _Juugo kemudian mengambil sebuah kertas dengan kaligrafi di dalamnya. Ditengahnya ia bisa melihat lambang Uzumaki. Ya, segel ini adalah desain dari sang Hokage. Dia memperbanyaknya untuk digunakan ANBU dalam operasi besar maupun kecil untuk meningkatkan efisiensi.

Juugo lalu melemparkannya ke tanah. Ia lalu mengkonsentrasikan dirinya untuk melepaskan segel gravitasi. Ia tepukkan kedua tangannya dan berbicara pelan. "Kekkai Fuin: Juryoku Ketsugou," ia menahan apa yang akan ia katakan sebelum melanjutkan, "Kai!"

_Sekarang, aku yakin gravitasi bertambah 2,5 kali. Dan jika masih kurang aku harus menambahnya menjadi 5 kali. Semua ciri khas chakra dari Suigetsu dan Sasuke sudah aku masukkan agar tidak terpengaruh segel ini. Sekarang tinggal satu hal agar Kekkai Fuin ini tetap ada._ "Kekkai: Anzen Kanrisha." Kekkai itu adalah Kekkai penjaga. Kekkai itu menjaga sistem Kekkai Fuin tersebut agar tidak bisa dirusak oleh musuh. Juugo memang pintar.

_Kita naikkan level persepsi kita._ Juugo membuat segel harimau. Dia menutup matanya sambil berkonsentrasi penuh. _Keuntungan dan kekurangan. Aku lebih menyukai ini sebagai kekurangan. Kanchi.. Level 4!_

Seperti Karin dan Ino, dia juga tipe Sensor yang persepsinya lumayan tinggi. _Oh ya ampun, apa ini?!_ Juugo kaget dengan temuannya sekarang. Ia sungguh kaget. Benar-benar kaget. Ia merasakan chakra gelap dan besar menyelimuti target di depannya. _I-Ini.. S-Susanoo? Ayah Sasuke punya S-Susanoo? A-Artinya.. Mangekyou.. Sharingan.._

Sementara itu Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Juugo. Ia merasakan aura yang gelap dan sangat tajam. Memang Kirigakure no Jutsu menyebabkan orang merinding, tapi ini lebih mengerikan dan sangat jauh lebih gelap.

"Apa ini?" Sasuke bisa melihat di dalam Susanoonya, tangannya merinding. Entah kenapa begitulah yang ia rasakan.

"Kau rasakan itu, dik?" Sasuke hanya menatap kakaknya dengan tajam. "Itulah kenapa ayah kita sangat percaya diri untuk melakukan kudeta melawan Hokage dulu."

Mata Sasuke jelas membuka lebar dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia sangat kaget. "Kakak ayo kita selesaikan ini agar aku bisa selesaikan ayah secepatnya."

Itachi hanya tersenyum saat melihat semangat api membara dalam diri Sasuke. "Dengan senang hati, Sasuke."

* * *

Hi no Kuni, beberapa kilometer dari wilayah udara Konoha.

"Weh. Sepertinya aku diberi tugas khusus untuk membom Konoha eh? Kalau begitu apa jadinya kalau kita gabungkan seni dengan teknik aerobatik? Hehe pasti sangat pas sekali.." lelaki Edo Tensei itu tertawa sendiri. Entah kenapa dia terlihat seperti seorang psikopat.

"Seratusan awak pembom, menggunakan alat dari Sora no Kuni, si ular ini memang pintar." ya, dia ini Deidara. "Siapa yang aku puji?! Terserahlah, sore ini akan merah seperti sore yang sama di Suna dulu. Hehe."

Di terbang bersama burung putih diikuti seratus Shinobi dengan pakaian perang Oto dan alat terbang berwarna emas, dari Sora no Kuni.

* * *

Tim pengejar, Hi no Kuni.

Kiba sangat bingung dengan situasi yang ada. Hinata sedang melawan wanita yang ia sebut Matsuka. Matsuka terlihat sebagai seorang Hyuuga. Matanya dikelilingi urat.

"Nona Hinata?! Kenapa anda menyerang aku?! Bukankah aku dalam kelompok?!" katanya sangat ngotot. Ia terjebak dalam pertempuran sesama Hyuuga.

"Untuk kesekian kalinya kau bukan Matsuka! Kau seorang peniru!" balas Hinata sambil memukulbya dengan Juuken.

"Nona, kita sudah saling menyerang selama dua jam, apa yang anda harapkan?! Seorang Henge?!" balas Matsuka lagi.

"Cara bicaramu itu sangat tidak menyakinkanku. Dua jam lalu kau memanggilju dengan 'kau'. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian kau memanggilku, 'anda'."

"Lalu apa masalahnya, nona?! Aku rasa itu bukan masalah sama sekali. Aku akui lidahku agak sedikit keceplosan dalam memanggil anda." Matsuka kembali membela diri.

"Kebohongan lain. Tidak mengakui kesalahan adalah kesalahan fatal dalam klan Hyuuga, harusnya kau tahu itu." Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi. Emosinya sangat meluap namun masih terkendali. "Ini mungkin akan mengembalikanmu ke wujud aslimu!"

_Sudah dua jam berlalu, dan Hinata menyerang klannya sendiri. Heh, aku masih bingun apa yang terjadi, namun aku juga sebenarnya agak curiga dengan Matsuka ini. Baunya agak aneh, lebih mirip kelinci. Atau aku yang salah. _Ia menengok ke Akamaru yang diam dan mengawasi. Akamaru juga agak bingung dengan apa yang dilihat.

"Kebohongan lain, setiap Juuken yang mengenaiku sedikit yang mengarah ke Tenketsu milikku. Dalam artian, kau hanya meniru." Matsuka mulai kewalahan dengan Hinata yang mempercepat tempo permainannya.

"Ugh.."

_Apa benar?! Ya aku tidak bisa melihat Tenketsu, tapi bagaimana Hinata bisa mengerti? Hyuuga memang jenius._ Kiba terus mengamati, sedangkan Akamaru semakin curiga dengan Matsuka setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Untuk itu, aku akan bongkar kedokmu. Bersiaplah. Juuho Shousiken!" kedua tangan Hinata memproyeksikan dua hewan buas yang membuka mulutnya bersiap untuk menyerang Matsuka.

Pukulan itu terjadi berkali-kali ke tubuh Matsuka hingga ia terlempar jauh sekitar seratus meteran. Dan tiba-tiba ia bangkit seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Puff!

Kiba, Akamaru begitu juga Hinata kaget. Ternyata ia melawan seorang Kage Bunshin. Dan saat itu, satu suara yang misterius menyelinap masuk. "Hehe, tidak menyangka kau akan menyadarinya begitu cepat, nona."

Itu dia. Akhirnya Yougan dan Kazan menampakkan diri tanpa Henge. Apa rencana mereka melawan Shinobi, Kunoichi dan Ninken yang rankingnya tinggi?

* * *

**Cut! 14 halaman tuh sob. Cukup capek. Nah updatenya telat ya? Maaf. Sibuk nomor satu. Nomor dua, author agak kehilangan sedikit sentuhan menulis, jadi beberapa dari fic gak ikut di update, karena kesibukan meski lagi libur, hehe. Author tekankan, disini tidak ada discontinue, semua akan dilanjutkan sampai selesai. Oke? Now more review mungkina akan naikkin semangat author oke?**

**Juuho Shousiken (Gentle step: Twin Lion Fist)**

**Kekkai: Anzen Kanrisha (Barrier: Preserver)**

**Kekkai Fuin: Juryoku Ketsugou (Barrier Seal: Gravity Binding)**

**Katon: Karyuu Endan (Fire Release: Dragon Flame Bullet)**

**Nijuu Dantou Ninpou: Kaihou (Double Seversword Ninja Art: Unleash)**

**Uchiha-ryuu: Kaentsuki (Uchiha Style: Flame Thrust)**

**Uchihagatana: Hitsurugi (Uchiha Katana: Fire Blade)**

**Nijuu Dantou Kenpou: Dantou no Koui (Double Seversword Sword Art: Act of Decapitated)**

**Juujin no Jutsu (Four Legs Technique)**

**Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)**

**Udon no Kuni (Land of Noodle)**

**Cha no Kuni (Land of Tea)**

**Oke, author buat pedang baru buat Suigetsu. Namanya Nijuu Dantou. Dasarnya mirip seperti Kubikiribouchou tapi pedang ini double, ada dua. Plus ditambah bisa ngeluarin kemampuan seperti Hiramekarei dan kemampuan lainnya.**

**Lalu ada pedang Uchihagatana. Pedang ini ada lho dijaman dulu di jepang. Dan memang Uchihagatana adalah pedang yang dikhususkan untuk satu kelompok, nah, Uchihagatana yang satu ini bisa dialiri chakra api, begitu.**

**bayusaku: nope, cerita ini masih panjang. Masih ada rahasia yang belum diungkap.**

**narusaku holic: meh, meh, jangan gitu hahaha**

**ran haruno uzumaki: ah makasih!**

**Akira: nope, road to ninja ga ada di timeline fic ini, tapi the movie sebelum rtn ada sedikit spoiler disini.**

** 93: meh meh, tidak sabaran.. Tenang, akan di perlihatkan scene badass Naruto.**

**Fajar Jabrik: hehe, Mikoto itu Jounin lho.. coba cari aja..**

**Soputan: author terharu, terimakasih! Hehe**

**ekaaprilian: hehe, kita lihat saja nanti..**

**Blue Keys: aku harap.. *sly grin**

**Pidaucy: wee, makasih! Oke oke tapi maaf updatenya telat, haha**

**Terminator: Oh yea, ini sedikit pertempuran dan berikutnya akan badass!**

**Syidik N H: haha, begini coba lihat beberapa chapter terakhir ada kok tentang segel gravitasi kalo kamu teliti. Berikutnya hanya fic ini yang bisa menjawab..**

**Guest: Well, fic ini tidak terlalu bergantung ke review kok sob. Ini adalah sebuah manifestasi dari seorang fans yang ingin meluapkannya dalambentuk fanfic. Meh, meh kepanjangan? Makasih reviewnya.**

**Kurama21: sangat terharu mendengarnya. Kamu sangat super! Semangat author naik lho! Haha**

**Sakurami: Meh meh, makasih makasih. **

**Oh well, itu Author Note terpanjang. Makasih buat reviewnya, kalian luar biasa! Yeah! Review lagi. Beritahu apa kritikan, pertanyaan dan saran kalian. Semua ditampung. Semoga chapter berikutnya tidak memakan waktu 3 minggu lebih.**

**Im out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**#28**

**Disclaimer: I don't have Naruto and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sunagakure

Tanah pasir rusak, Susanoo terbentuk, udara dingin namun kering. Sore di Suna semakin gelap saat matahari semakin condong untuk turun. Sasuke sedang melawan Itachi. Ini kali keduanya mereka melakukannya secara total semenjak Sasuke membunuh Itachi.

Itachi berada dalam mode Susanoonya. Ia tahu dia kalah dalam kualitas. Susanoo milik Sasuke jauh lebih sempurna dibanding punya Itachi yang hanya hingga pinggang. Seperti biasa, Susanoonya memegang pedang Totsuka dan pelindung Yata, yang mana membuatnya hampir tidak tertembus.

Namun punya Sasuke jauh lebih ofensif dari pada Itachi. Dia tidak punya pelindung Yata, akan tetapi ia tetap memiliki pedang Totsuka dan sebuah panah. Panah itu hanya terpasang ke belakang punggung dari Susanoo.

"Ah, aku bisa melihat kau memiliki pedang Totsuka sama seperti aku." kata kakaknya berbicara santai.

Sasuke mendengus, "Saat kau satu langkah di depanku, aku akan satu langkah lagi di depanmu, kak." balasnya simoel.

Sasuke tanpa ragu langsung menebaskan pedang Totsuka miliknya. Sekali tebas, ia langsung mengincar kepala Susanoo Itachi.

Slash!

Pedang itu tidak mengenai kepala Susanoo, malah mengenai gerbang Sunagakure. Seketika akibatnya, gerbang itu langsung terbelah secara horizontal. Patahannya langsung membuat fondasinya tertekan dan akhirnya runtuh.

Pertarungan antar dewa baru benar-benar akan terjadi.

"Jadi, ini kah Susanoo sempurna milikmu? Katanya bisa menebas gunung dalam satu ayunan tangan." balas kakanya sambil menyeringai kecil. "Kalau begitu aku akan melayaninya. Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Bola api itu keluar dari mulut Itachi dan keluar melalui perut Susanoo. Saat bola api itu keluar, terjadi sedikit anomali. Bola api itu keluar bersama bungkusan aura Susanoo. Jadi bola api itu sangat merah didalam dan agak oranye diluar. Tapi bagaimana dengan efek perusakannya?

_Mengarah kepadaku!_ Sasuke mulai berpikir untuk membuat dinding pertahanan. Tapi bisasanya bertahan bukan tipe Sasuke. Jadi dia secara sederhana akan mengambil tindakan serangan balasan. "Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!"

Kepala naga merah yang terbuat dari api keluar dari Susanoo. Sama seperti Goukakyuu no Justu punya Itachi, Gouryuuka milik Sasuke juga terbungkus aura ungu Susanoonya, jadi itu bukan anomali sama sekali.

_Gouryuuka setingkat lebih besar tingkatannya dari pada Goukakyuu yang notabene hanya Ninjutsu kelas C. Tapi semenjak ini serabgan balasan, setidaknya aku harus ikhlas melepas chakra untuk itu. _Sasuke melihat kedua teknik api itu saling mendekati satu sama lain.

Duar!

Ledakan besar menyisakan abu hitam pekat di episentrum ledakan dan menipiskan kabut yang tercipta di daerah itu. Bau gosong masih tercium namun kedua Uchiha ini akan membawa daerah itu semakin bahaya dan membawanya ke level berikutnya.

"Sekarang bagaimana jika kita tinggalkan Ninjutsu rendahan dan katakan halo ke Ninjutsu tingkat tinggi." kata Sasuke dengan pedenya. Itachi hanya tersenyum. Entah bangga atau tidak, tapi ia senang melihat adiknya yang penuh semangat.

_Dialah seorang yang paling berbakat diantara semua Uchiha, bukan aku._ Itachi tersenyum lagi sebelum melakukan Jutsunya. Itachi memulainya dengan segel kuda lalu berakhir dengan harimau dan dilanjutkan dengan satu sentuhan segel kuda. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, dia juga berakhir dengan segel yang sama.

Keduanya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mereka akan lepaskan dalam bentuk api.

"Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!"

"Katon: Gouka Messhitsu!"

Keduanya saling berteriak satu sama lain. Gouka Mekkyaku akan menghampiri Itachi, sedangkan Gouka Messhitsu akan menghampiri Sasuke. Gouka Mekkyaku dikeluarkan dalam bentuk dinding bola api, sedangkan Gouka Messhitsu keluar dalam bentuk hembusan api yang sangat besar.

Keduanya saling mencari dominansi untuk mencar mana teknik api yang terbaik. Gouka Messhitsu akan bertindak mendoring, sedangkan Gouka Mekkyaku terus menahan tekanan api yang terus menerus bertambah.

_Gouka Messhitsu akan menusuk dinding Gouka Mekkyaku dalam waktu singkat. Aku harus memikirkan langkah berikutnya. _Sasuke padahal tahu, Gouka Mekkyaku terlalu lebar sehingga ketika diberi satu tekana solid, meskipun itu senbon sekalipun akan tembus itu juga karena Gouka Mekkyaku tersusun atas bulatan Goukakyuu yang menyatu.

_Aku setidaknya harus tetap dalam Susanoo mempertahankan posisiku dan menghindari serangan kakak. _Sasuke setidaknya sudah tahu rencananya selanjutnya.

Menyadari serangan menjurus Gouka Messhitsu mulai menembus Gouka Mekkyaku, Sasuke menonaktifkan Susanoonya dan kabur dari tatapan Itachi. Susanoo tentu akan membatasi pergerakannya. Tapi dia tetap harus kembali dengan rencana selanjutnya.

Itachi tahu Susanoo Sasuke menghilang, jadi lebih baik juga ia menghilangkan Susanoonya. Pertarungan satu lawan satu ini kembali ke batas perorangan tanpa senjata gaib Susanoo. _Analisis cepat dan tanggap dari Sasuke. Dia pasti sudah menyadarinya._

Lalu Itachi meloncat menjauh dan kembali bertatapan dengan Sasuke yang memegang Kusanagi. "Gaah! Chidorigatana!" ribuan suara burung berkicau keluar dari pedangnya seraya sambaran petir keluar menyelimuti pedang panjang itu.

Itachi tanpa ragu menghampirinya sambil melakukan Jutsu lagi. _Ah, Nin-Kenjutsu. Lagi-lagi, mudah ditebak,_ tapi sayangnya itu tidak sesuai rencana ketika Sasuke menyeringai.

"Eh, ini tidak akan hanya ada satu, tapi.." Sasuke membuat langkah tiba-tiba sambil membuat segel tangan dengan satu tangan. _Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Happouha!_ "Tapi akan ada ratusan!"

Puff

Puff

Puff

Ratusan replikasi dari Kusanagi berchakra petir muncul. Mereka mengarah ke satu orang, yaitu Itachi. Suara siulan burung semakin deras seolah mewakili suara petir yang terus berdecit.

_Eheh, Sasuke.. Layak sekali adikku ini menjadi ANBU, akan tetapi.._ Itachi merubah cara ia berlari menjadi meloncat. Kusanagi mencoba menusuknya apalagi jumlahnya ratusan dari mereka. Inilah Happouha.

Tapi dibalik perubahan langkahnya, dia tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sasuke bisa melihat itu saat Itachi menghindari tusukan ratusan Kusanagi yang melayang. Setiap pedang berhasil ia lewati hingga ia bertemu dengan pedang yang aslinya Sasuke.

_Cukup hebat.. Ah dia pasti.. _Sasuke dengan Itachi jaraknya sudah sangat dekat jaraknya satu sama lain. Itachi hanya menyeringai.

_Tinggal satu sentuhan, _Itachi menaikkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya bersamaan. "Bunshin Daibakuha.." bisiknya.

Meskipun berbisik, Sasuke bisa mendengar Itachi menyebutkan Justu itu. Matanya menyeruak saat mendengarnya. Jutsu kecil memang, namun jika pada saat jarak seperti itu, bahkan Sasuke sendiri bisa hancur dalam kepingan.

_Sial.._

Duar!

* * *

Konohagakure

Konoha sangat sibuk. Entah kenapa terlihat seperti kumpulan semutnya yang kalang kabut ketika muncul seorang manusia.

ANBU terlihat meloncat sana sini bersama banyak ninja yang tidak berpelindung namun memakai ikat kepala Konoha.

"Tenzou!" panggil Naruto. Seorang ANBU dalam topeng Kakatua muncuk di depannya berlutut. ANBU Tenzou alias Kakatua alias Yamato. Bertanggung jawab selama kekosongan kursi pemimpin Divisi Operasi Khusus.

"Anda memanggil saya, tuan Hokage." seperti bisa nada seorang ANBU selalu formal.

Naruto agak sedikit naik tensinya. "Apa ANBU dan Genin sudah termobilisasi? Apa para penduduk sudah dievakuasi?"

"ANBU sudah disebar kemana-mana. Terutama titik vital seperti gerbang utara, selatan, timur dan barat. Tak hanya itu, para ANBU sudah mengamankan juga tempat pengungsian. Untuk evakuasi baru berjalan sejauh 50 persen."

Dahi Naruto berkerut. "50 persen? Apa kita kekurangan orang?"

"Itu bukan menjadi masalah tuan, hanya saja memang semuanya berjalan sangat lambat akibat pemberitahuan secara tiba-tiba. Sempat kepanikan masal hampir terjadi namun berhasil kami redam sebelumnya."

Dahi Naruto semakin berkerut. "Apa sampai seperti itu? Kepanikan masal?

"Iya tuan. Moral para penduduk sipil agak turun akibatnya."

Naruto memasang pose berpikir yang sangat serius. "Aku rasa itu yang aku ingin dengar untuk sekarang. Kau boleh beritahu aku perkembangannya ketika sudah selesai. Dan oh, bisa kau carikan aku Hanabi, Konohamaru dan Udon? Aku agak kesulitan melacaknya setelah aku menyuruhnya sesuatu."

Tenzou mengangguk pelan. "Akan aku kerjakan." dan kemudian ia menghilang dalam satu kilatan bayangan.

Si pirang itu tidak bisa diam. Dia bergerak sana-sini. Ia memikirkan seseorang dan sesuatu. "Ino, apa seseorang berhasil mengidentifikasi apa itu benar burung atau tidak?"

Ino menggeleng kepalanya. "Agak sulit tuan. Sensor mengatakan objek itu banyak mengeluarkan manipulasi chakra angin yang mana biasa burung lakukan untuk terbang maupun manusia gunakan untuk melakukan tranformasi chakra. Tapi entah kenapa objek burung ini, dikatakan oleh para Sensor mengatakan bahwa mereka agak lebih mirip manusia."

"Jadi Shikamaru benar tentang semua ini?" tanyanya pada wanita pirang yang menggunakan penutup kepala itu.

"Hm, Ino saat kau bilang ini bukan saatnya musim migrasi ke selatan bukannya itu sudah jelas bahwa memang semua ini bukan chakra burung yang Sensor rasakan. Aku rasa mereka menggunakan Kekkai sebagai penyamar pada mereka sehingga para Sensor mengiranya burung tetapi masih terasa chakra manusia." potong Shikamaru menjelaskan.

"Tapi aku masih bingung bagaimana mereka bisa terbang begitu." balas Ino. "Yang mana masih sedikit menguatkan bahwa mereka adalah burung bukan manusia."

Shikamaru kembali memotong. "Ah.. Itu benar sekali, namun.." Shikamaru menoleh ke Hokage. "Tidakkah kau punya sedikit ingatan tentang.. Sora no Kuni?" pertanyaannya membuat Naruto harus mengingat dahulu.

"Oh ya, salah satu dari koloni pengungsi adalah orang dari Sora no Kuni. Tapi Sora no Kuni yang sekarang bukan yang dulu suka berperang, kan? Apa lagi semenjak Ankou Vantian sudah jatuh hancur ke laut."

Ino kembali masuk ke dalam pembicaraan. "Tapi itu berubah lucu ketika kenapa Orochimaru menyerangnya dan membuat Sora no Kuni ke mari, mengungsi ke Konoha. Dia juga meminta pertlindungan seperti desa dan negara lainnya, bukannya begitu tuan? Kalau mereka ingin mengincar alat terbang itu, kenapa mereka tidak langsung mengincar reruntuhan Ankou Vantian?"

Shikamaru menjentikkan tangannya. "Itu dia yang aku coba katakan. Kadang kau berguna juga, Ino." kata Shikamaru melecehkan.

"Ugh.." rasanya ia ingin memukulnya, namun alat transmisi chakra menahan pergerakan kepalanya.

Naruto menggerakkan bahunya ke atas. "Berbicara soal ini semua, apa maksudmu.. Orochimaru menggunakan alat itu untuk serangannya sekarang?" tanya sang Hokage agak bingung.

"Itulah kenapa aku mau semua penduduk dievakuasi sekarang juga. Alat itu sungguh merepotkan dalam segala hal. Kita tidak pernah saling kontak dengan desa yang kau sebut-sebut sudah berubah menjadi Sora no Kuni itu maka kita tidak pernah benar-benar meneliti alat itu."

Naruto kemudian memotong Shikamaru. "Apa maksudmu? Beberapa tahun lalu aku kembali ke desa itu dan mereka menyebutnya Sora no Kuni karena mereka dekat dengan reruntuhan Ankou Vantian, dan Amaru ada disana. Dan sekarang buktinya mereka datang dengan nama Sora no Kuni!"

Shikamaru memutar matanya menjauh dari Naruto. "Heh, terserah. Yang penting, satu hal yang kita tahu dari alat itu." Ino dan Naruto mendengarkan Shikamaru dengan tenang. "Alat itu khas orang Sora. Hanya orang Sora yang dapat mengubah chakra sehingga mirip seperti chakra tipe angin dan menerbangkannya."

Tidak percaya, sang Hokage berteriak. "Apa maksudmu?! Jelas Ino mengatakan itu chakra angin. Apa maksudmu dengan seperti?"

Ino mengangguk setuju seperti yang sang Rokudaime katakan. "Hm, masih belum mengerti? Ini juga sepertinya teknik Hiden turun temurun Sora. Sebenarnya itu bukan manispulasi chakra melainkan sebuah mekanisme sesuatu. Ya memang kebanyakan Sensor merasakannya seperti manipulasi, namun itu lebih bisa disebut termanipulasi."

"Termanipulasi?"

_Uh, Hokage bodoh.. _Pikir Shikamaru sambil mengelap beberapa tetes keringat yang jatuh. "Angin tersebut bukan berasal dari manipulasi, melainkan berasal dari energi Senjutsu disekitarnya." Naruto mengangguk. "Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa, kan?"

Naruto menggeleng. Shikamaru mengelus dahinya yang terasa berat karenanya. "Senjutsu kan berasal dari alam dan mereka adalah kumpulan chakra. Chakra Senjutsu itu terasa sebagai chakra angin oleh para Sensor semenjak yang terjadi adalah lingkungan yang anginnya termanipulasi, sehingga memunculkan sedikit anomali untuk para Sensor dan membuatnya merasakan angin sebagai chakra."

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Jadi apa intinya?"

"Jadi intinya, yang mengendalikan seratusan alat itu sebanyak itu adalah Edo Tensei dari Sora no Kuni."

Rahang Naruto terbuka lebar mendengarnya. Seratusan Edo Tensei?! Membawa alat itu?!"

"Hm, saat pertemuan, apa kau bertanya soal alat itu dipakai saat invasinya ke Amaru? Dia perwakilan dari Sora no Kuni, kan?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Dia tidak menyebutkannya. Anaru hanya bilang bahwa banyak dari mereka yang pernah menerbangkan alat itu, ditangkap dibunuh atau sekedar dibawa saja." kata Naruto mengingat. Naruto mungkin masih belum ingin membicarakan dengan jelas apa yang ada di pertemuan itu.

"Jelas, kan? Petunjuk ini menuntun kita ke alat yang sama ketika Sora no Kuni pernah menyerang Konoha. Kita harus mempersiapkan kedatangan pasukan ini." Shikamaru menyimpulkan singkat dan padat. Naruto mengangguk setuju meskipun rasa khawatir masih terasa.

* * *

Perimeter terluar Konoha

"Ini sudah cukup lama semenjak aku melakukannya." kata seorang pria dengan codet yang melintasi hidungnya. Shuriken Fuma digendong olehnya, membawa kesan bahwa ia pria kuat.

"Itu mungkin karena kau selalu berurusan dengan kelas, buku dan papan tulis." balas laki-laki dengan kacamata kuda hitam. Ia mengikatkan kain hitam di kepalanya.

"Hm, mungkin itu benar. Tapi bagaimana dengan kau? Semenjak Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon sudah punya kesibukan sendiri, kau menganggur, kan?" tanya Iruka.

"Eh? Tidak juga, aku masih sesekali menerima misi yang tinggi sekali pun. Mengatur beberapa Genin juga kadang-kadang dalam misi gabungan." jawabnya santai. "Ehm, ya bagaimana, aku juga cukup menjadi legenda setelah mengajar anak berbakat itu." lanjutnya datar.

"Haha lucu sekali. Bagaimana dengan aku yang mengajari tiga Ninja legenda itu? Rokudaime Hokage, Komandan ANBU, dan Medis terhebat Konoha tidak akan ada jika aku tidak pernah mengajari mereka sesuatu, heh." balasnya menyeringai.

"Mereka tidak lebih dari si bodoh, si fans yang histeris dan si perenung Uchiha? Oh ayolah, orang yang paling berpengaruh dihidup mereka adalah Sannin bukan kau. Pfft.." dan dimulailah perang saling melecehkan satu sama lain antara Iruka dan Ebisu.

Di belakang mereka ada ratusan Genin berbaris dalam pakaian yang tidak sejenis, namun memakai rompi kecil yang dipaskan untuk mereka. Mereka mau tak mau harus ikut mempertahan Konoha karena status mereka sebagai pasukan cadangan dan pasukan pertahanan akhir di Konoha. Genin ini sudah dibagi dalam sebuah sel berisi tiga orang seperti biasa.

Suara alaram berdengung keras. Peringatan dini sebuah serangan sudah dikeluarkan. Sudah saatnya bagi para amatir ini beraksi mempertahankannya.

"Wha?"

Iruka bersiap untuk memerintahkan sedangkan Ebisu sudah siap dengan rencananya. Mereka akan melawan alat terbang dari Sora no Kuni. Tidak terlalu sulit mungkin karena mereka pernah belajar sejarah Sora no Kuni dari buku teks.

"Aburame! Cepat bersiap digaris depan!" teriak Iruka. Lalu ia membisik ke Ebisu. "Apa kau serius, Ebisu? Apa kau benar-benar yakin alat ini bisa dipatahkan menggunakan Kikaichu?"

"Tidak. Memang seperti itulah. Alat ini adalah sebuah mekanisme, jadi kita harus menggunakan sesuatu yang lebih kecil untuk menghancurkan bagian terdalamnya." jelas Ebisu.

"Masuk akal. Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Nara dan Yamanaka serta Akimichi, Hyuuga dan klan lainnya?"

"Kita bisa gunakan Yamanaka menggunakan Shintenshin no Jutsu ke pengguna alat itu dan mengambil alih hingga jatuh, kemudian kita gunakan anak-anak klan Nara untuk menangkapnya menggunakan Kagemane." Ebisu semakin analitik, mirip Shikamaru.

"Akimichi bisa langsung menggunakan Jutsu yang merubah tubuh jadi besar, dan langsung menangkap satu persatu musuh. Akimichi bisa menjadi tangga agar Hyuuga bisa meraih musuh, semenjak mereka tipe Taijutsu, jadi ketika mereka jatuh, tinggal tugas Inuzuka menangkap mereka." kacamata kuda itu benar-benar mewakili sifatnya.

"Bagaimana jika mereka gagal? Bagaimana jika mereka terluka? Mereka masih Genin, lho!" seperti biasa, Iruka selalu khawatir dan kadang agak lebay dan berlebihan.

"Kita diberi perlindungan oleh ANBU dan para Medis. Tenda medis tidak terlalu jauh dari kita, dan juga mereka secara langsung dibawahi oleh nona Sakura aka nyonya Namikaze, eheheh, jadi jangan khawatir!" balas Ebisu pede. Sedikit ketenangan untuk Iruka. Meskipun ia masih berharap saja ANBU yang turun untuk sekarang.

Swoosh!

20 ANBU meloncat dari barisan belakang. Semuanya memegang Tantou. Topengnya saling berbeda satu sama lain. Mereka dipimpin seorang ANBU yang ada di tengah. "Tenang, Ebisu, Iruka. Gelombang awal, ANBU akan selesaikan."

* * *

Sementara itu,..

"Ini akan sangat menarik, sayang sekali Sasori tidak ada disini." Deidara tersenyum jahat saat ia mengeluarkan figur liat dari genggaman tangannya. Itu merupakan laba-laba kecil. Sangat kecil, mungkin hanya sebesar permen karet.

"Tanah ini belum terlalu rata, mungkin akan lebih seru kalau aku ratakan." Deidara melempar semua laba-labanya turun dari burung buatannya. Seolah seperti pasukan parasut, mereka turun tersinkron seperti karpet bom.

"Boom!" tangannya menciptakan segel yang memicu pergolakan chakra dalam figur liatnya, hingga..

Duar!

Duar!

Duar!

Suara bom itu cukup membuat para Genin merinding sejadinya. Mereka yang biasa dihadapkan misi setingkat D dan C, harus berhadap dengan banyak musuh yang jelas-jelas profesional dan sudah berpengalaman.

"ANBU! Bergerak!" kata pemimpinnya. Salah satu anggotanya mengambil kertas dan menggambarkan seekor binatang.

Dalam kecepatan tinggi, mereka berlari mengejar musuh yang akan saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Mereka bersiap dengan momen ini. "Kunai! Awas!"

Teriakan pemimpinnya segera membuat sekelompok ANBU itu menghindari tembakan beruntun kunai. Kunainya tersebut menembaki secara konsekwen dan tidak berhenti setelah 10 detik! Maka ini adalah gilirannya untuk membalas.

"Siapkan kunai kalian! Target minimal harus 13 meter diatas kalian, jika tidak semua kunai akan sia-sia! Utamakan semua alat itu musnah semua!" suara kencangnya membuat semua anggota harus berteriak setuju dan iya.

Alat terbang itu mulai terlihat bersama burung putih yang memimpin mereka. Ini mungkin akan buruk. "Tahan..

Tahan..

Tahan..

Ya!" mereka melemparkan semua kunai secara bersamaan untuk emngincar alat terbang itu. Mereka juga mengincar pengendaranya untuk lebih baik.

Tidak semua melempar kunai, beberapa memilih untuk Shuriken dan menggandakannya menjadi ratusan. "Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Syut

Syut

Shuriken itu merobek daging pengendara alat-alat itu. Alat yang berwarna emas itu seketika langsung berjatuhan ke bawah seperti banyak burung yang menabrak kaca. Pemimpin ANBU itu menyeringai sejadinya, meskipun festival sebenarnya belum terjadi.

"Mereka bagus juga, namun tidak ada yang bisa melukai burung milikku, eh?" Deidara memainkan lagi telapak tangannya yang sudah menjulurkan lidah. Karya seninya akan semakin dikenang pikirnya jika ia melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik lagi. Maka ia buat banyak proyektil bom dalam bentuk laba-laba lagi. Dengan senyum kecil yang menyeringai, ia lemparkan ke arah ANBU.

Saat bom kecil itu melekat dibahu seorang ANBU, temannya langsung memperingatinya. "A-Apa itu? Hey! Di pundakmu itu apa?!"

Tidak sempat menengok, Deidara menyempurnakan langkahnya dengan menyebut, "Katsu!"

Duar!

Kepala ANBU itu meledak seketika meninggalkan temannya yang terkejut. Dia tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Seorang dengan Bakuton, kekuatan untuk memanipulasi elemen peledak. "Pemimpin! Bahaya!"

Pemimpin itu langsung berhenti seketika dari kegiatannya. "Apa?! Tidak bisa kau lihat?! Semua alat ini menyerang kita!"

"Tapi pemimpin, kita kehilangan satu orang! Sepertinya salah satu dari yang menyerang kita memiliki Bakuton!" pertampuran dihutan itu membuat samar suara ANBU itu, suaranya senyap tapi masih jelas terdengar oleh pemimpinnya.

"Apa?! Kalau Bakuton, berarti antara..Gari dan.." pemimpin itu meruncingkan tatapan matanya. "Edo Tensei, sialan!"

"Itu yang aku pikirkan, pak! Sekarang bagaimana?!" tanya si ANBU panik.

Situasi semakin panas. Kunai berterbangan, kertas peledak mulai habis ditambah lagi ada Edo Tensei di pihak musuh. "K-Kalau begitu, kita perlu tahan posisi. B-Bagaimana pun kita ditugaskan sebelum Genin. Mereka bahkan aku yakin tidak akan bertahan dengan baik!"

Si ANBU mengangguk kepada pemimpinnya. "Kita butuh tim penyegel sekarang juga. Cobalah untuk minta tim penyegel yang bagus dengan teknik Nunoshibari no Jutsu." pemimpin itu cukup beralasan. Jika hanya menggunakan Ninjutsu, maka akan membuang chakra. Semenjak Nunoshibari no Jutsu sudah dikenal luas, teknik itu ampuh untuk menyegel Edo Tensei.

Clep!

Sebuah Kunai menempel di tanah. Kedua ANBU itu tahu, bahwa mereka mendapat pertolongan dari Tuhan.

"Aku sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Shikamaru terus menahanku di kantor, heh." Naruto memberesi jubahnya dan melihat disampingnya ada dua ANBU saling berbicara mengenai strategi terbaik menyelesaikan Edo Tensei.

"Ekh? T-Tuan? Kau seharusnya di kantor, disini berbahaya!" teriaknya saat berbagai ledakan menyelimuti medan perang.

"Pffffttt..." bibirnya mengerucut seketika. Dia memang bodoh dan akan selalu bodoh. Jadi biarkan saja sifat bodoh dan sifat sotoy-nya mengambil alih dirinya, pada akhirnya di pasti menang. "Hei hei! Dari tadi aku melihat banyak temanmu terluka! Sekarang aku memerintahkan kau untuk segera mundur dan bilang kesemua Genin agar tetap siaga, aku akan mengalahkan Edo Tensei-nya."

"Tuan tahu soal Edo Tensei-nya?" tanya si pemimpin lapangan.

"Sensor, kawan, Sensor. Aku bisa merasakan disini ada Edo Tensei, jadi kau boleh santai sekarang." kata si Hokage memberikan jempolan.

"T-Tetapi!? Keselamatan anda adalah prioritas, kan?!" teriak ANBU itu sambil mencoba mengalihkan pendengarannya dari semua suara ledakan dan serangan Kunai.

"Hahaha, ayolah jangan berbicara sesuatu yang ngawur! Ini tugasku untuk menjaga kalian semua kan? Aku pernah disumpah, apa kau tidak ingat?" tanya Naruto. "Atau kalian mau membantah, eh?" tambah Naruto.

Sebelumnya..

"Shikamaru! Aku tidak bisa diam saja!" teriak Naruto saat Shikamaru terus merencanakan strategi bertahan melawan penyusup ini. Alasan Naruto tepat, dia adalah Hokage dan dia jelas tidak bisa diam saja. Dia adalah kepala sebuah desa.

"Heh, bertindak ceroboh sesukamu? Ya, itu tidak mungkin terjadi." balas Shikamaru saat menerima beberapa kertas laporan.

"Tche, apa maksudmu? Kalau aku ceroboh aku tidak mungkin jadi Hokage, baka!" rutuknya membalas Shikamaru. Naruto mengerti pasti kalau berargumen melawan dirinya pasti kalah, jadi dia pasrah saja berharap Shikamaru mengizinkannya.

"Ingat siapa asistennya? Mungkin itu akan sedikit mengingatkanmu?" tanya Shikamaru sedikit sarkastik. Senyuman kecil yang menyeringai terpasang jelas.

"Hmph!"

Shikamaru mulai gerah dan membalikkan tubuhnya ke Naruto. "Dengar Naruto. Kita tidak bicara satu atau banyak nyawa disini. Tapi cobalah mengerti sedikit! Kau ini pemimpin desa, kehadiranmu akan mempengaruhi moral para pasukan kita."

"Kalau begitu, jika aku diluar sana, maka mereka akan menang dan berhasil." tambah Naruto. Ia belum mengerti juga.

"Ini belum saat yang terlalu genting. Kau harapan terakhir, jika masalah sudah menjadi semakin memburuk." balas Shikamaru datar.

"Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang sangat buruk terjadi diluar sana, dan mereka membutuhkanku? Bukankah akan sulit?! Kita disini menerima sebuah penyusupan, namun menggunakan kendaraan terbang, tidakkah itu berlebihan untuk seorang Genin?" teriak Naruto.

"Jangan begitu, kau juga membantu menghancurkan faksi Ankou Vantian saat kau masih Genin." jawab Shikamaru tidak tergeming dari teriakannya dan malah mengorek telinganya.

"Aku? Genin 16 tahun iya, tapi mereka Genin umur berapa? Diantaranya pasti ada yang 13 bahkan 10 tahun, aku bertaruh." Naruto semakin geram.

"Hmph, terlanjur. Lagi pula ANBU sudah mulai melawan para penyusup ini, jadi santai saja bung." kata Shikamaru.

"Berapa banyak?"

"He?"

"Berapa banyak ANBU yang kau keluarkan di medan pertempuran itu?"

"20, memang kenapa? Kurang?"

Naruto lalu melemparkan Kunai Hiraishinnya keluar. Dengan perasaan tidak tenang ia langsung melincat dari satu Hiraishin ke Hiraishin lain.

_Dasar Hokage arogan, ceroboh, bodoh. Tapi biarkan, dia masih manusiawi juga, hahahaha._ Shikamaru kembali menuliskan laporannya.

Kembali lagi bersama Naruto, dia bisa merasakan banyak pesawat primitif mengelilinginya. Jauh dalam pikirannya, dia akan memulai sesuatu yang benar-benar luar biasa.

"Aktivasi."

Naruto tidak membuaka matanya untuk sejenak dan membiarkan pikirnya masuk ke ketenangan. "Ini akan sanggup untuk menghancurkan mereka dalam beberapa menit."

"Kuchiyose!"

Deidara disatu sisi merasa merinding entah kenapa. Ukuran chakra yang sangat besar menghampirinya yang sedang menunggangi burungnya. "Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh."

"Mokuton: Senju!"

Gruak!

Pohon besar mulai bergerak sendiri dan bergerak mengikuti arah kemana musuh pergi. Pohon itu, berasal dari energi chakra Mokuton. Tapi siapa yang melakukan itu?

Deidara berusaha mencari apa yang menjadi sumber kekuatan itu, namun tidak berhasil. "Ah! Pohon apa ini! Semuanya mengincar pasukanku! Sialan!"

Sementara jauh dibawah, Naruto ternyata merencanakan ini. Ia menggunakan Gakidou, alias Preta, alias juga sebagai Senju Hashirama. "Edo Tensei Deidara pasti akan kesulitan sekali melawannya." Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat seniornya menepuk kedua tangannya berusaha menahan posisi Mokuton: Senju miliknya.

"Darimana semua Mokuton ini?! Shodai Hokage juga sudah mati, apalagi Konoha tidak mungkin menggunakan Edo Tensei dirinya! Ugh!" Deidara semakin frustasi. Dia mencoba menangkal setiap kibasan kayu ke arahnya.

Swoosh

Kunai Hiraishin melesat melewati Deidara. Ia tidak tahu Kunai apa itu dengan tulisan Kanji ditambah bercabang tiga, hingga akhirnya..

"Fuuton: Rasengan!"

Degh!

Rasengan yang sudah diberi chakra angin itu menumbruk wajah Deidara tanpa ampun. Tidak bahkan dirinya bisa menghindari serang kejutan yang terasa sangat instan itu. Deidara bisa memikirkan bahwa ini adalah kegagalannya, tapi memang belum gagal, karena sebenarnya..

"Kena kau.. Katsu!"

Boom!

Ledakan di atas awan!

Semua Genin yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya melihatnya sambil terperangah. Mereka tidak tahu apa itu. Namun mereka melihat bahwa pohon besar yang sebelumnya menggeliat, akhirnya berhenti menggeliat.

"Heh, dasar Hokage bodoh. Terlalu bodoh sampai kecerobohannya bisa dimanfaatkan." Deidara menyeringai dari sisi lain tempat itu sekitar beberapa meter.

Kau salah..

Dibelakang dirinya, sebuah Kunai Hiraishin terlempar juga. Dan saat itu juga, Naruto memindahkan dirinya tepat ke belakang Deidara.

"Deidara bukan? Terlalu awal untuk menyatakan kemenanganmu." bisik Naruto. Dan tidak segan, Naruto langsung meninjukkan Rasengannya bulat-bulat ke wajahnya. "Fuuton: Rasengan!" lagi-lagi, itu adalah salah satu Rasengan bertenaga Fuuton.

"RASAKAN INI, EDO TENSEI!"

Deidara memang tidak akan pernah bisa menangkal serangan itu. Tidak dengan burung besar menempel dibawahnya. _Sial.._

Duar!

Deidara akhirnya meringkuk dibagian bawah hutan. Ia sudah tidak mungkin untuk bergerak meskipun ia Edo Tensei. "Hm, haruskah aku menyegelmu?"

Deidara tertawa kecil sebelum tersenyum. "Tidak, aku rasa tidak."

"C0!"

"Sial!"

"Katsu!"

Boom!

Bom itu meledakkan seisi hutan itu sejauh radius hampir beberapa kilometer, tapi masih aman dari jangkauan para Genin dan pasukan dibelakangnya.

Dan ketika asap mereda, ternyata ada dinding kayu yang melindunginya.

"Fuuh.. Hampir saja. Kalau tidak ada tubuh kakek Hashirama, aku bisa tamat." kata Naruto saat mata Rinnegannya menyala penuh. Hashirama tidak bisa bilang "sama-sama" atau apapun, dia hanya diam tanpa bicara.

Jadi itulah ceritanya. Tepat setelah ia menggunakan Mokuton: Senju melalui tubuh Hashirama, Naruto langsung memadamkan Rinnegan dan menteleportasikan dirinya ke Deidara. Ini akan memberikannya terapi syok, namun ternyata Sensor Naruto berkata lain, jadi ia Kawarimi dengan Bunshinnya.

Setelah menyadari posisi Deidara sebenarnya, ia kembali menggunakan Hiraishin yang ia lempar dan kembali menggunakan Rasengan yang diisi chakra Fuuton. Jelas itu tidak memberi Deidara pilihan ketika semua pasukannya menghilang dan dirinya terjerembab.

Tapi ketika Deidara menggunakan C0, Naruto menyalakan Rinnegannya dan secepat kilat melakukan Jutsu melalui tubuh Hashirama. Ia membuat dinding kayu, Mokujouheki, yang malah menyerap chakra akibat ledakan elemen peledak, Bakuton.

"Haaah, mau bagaimana pun, dia ini hanya Deidara, bukan ikan kakapnya." katanya saat melihat bekas ledakannya.

Edo Tensei tidak akan meregenerasi tubuhnya lagi jika ledakannya menghancurkannya berkeping-keping. Itu berlaku untuk C0.

"Tuan Hokage!"

Sinar merah langit semakin terang ketika Tenzou bersama tiga pengawal resmi Hokage muncul. Mereka tidak akan kaget, karena mereka biasa melihat pemandangan ini jika bertarung melawan Hokage ceroboh yang satu ini.

"Bos~ ya ampun, kau menghancurkannya." kata Konohamaru saat melihat sekeliling lapangan hampa yang tadinya pohon banyak tertanam.

"Ini bukan salahku, sumpah! Ini ulah Deidara!" balas Hokage membela diri.

Hanabi menaikkan alisnya sebelah. "He? Edo Tensei eh? Mereka benar-benar berbohong soal perang terbuka mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu, Udon?"

"Ini bukan soal bohong atau bukan. Ini strategi. Mereka semaunya bisa melakukan ini karena memang kedua belah pihak sudah mendeklarasi perangnya. Semuanya adil dalam perang di dunia ini, nona. Tapi keluarkan warga sipil. Meskipun aku yakin, tidak warga sipil atau militer akan jadi sasaran Orochimaru." sebuat Udon.

Naruto mengangguk. "Itu benar Udon, makanya aku ingin mengakhirinya ini untuk selamanya, tentunya dengan bantuan kalian, hehe."

Konohamaru mendengus sambil menekukkan kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. "Haha lucu sekali. Jinchuuriki, Hokage, plus memiliki Doujutsu legendaris, tapi masih rendah diri sekali. Kau ini bisa disebut Shinobi no Kami kalau semua orang tahu." kata si cucu Sandaime tertawa.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa lho, Konohamaru yang bilang aku Dewa Shinobi, bukan aku." katanya saat menaikkan tangannya,

Ketiga anak buahnya menengok menjauh, dan Naruto mulai berbicara ke Tenzou. "Jika ada yang bertanya soal kenapa tadi ada kayu yang bergerak-gerak, bilang saja itu kerjaanmu, oke? Aku tak mau mereka kaget kalau kakek Hashirama yang melakukannya, yah meskipun bukan sepenuhnya kakek Hashirama yang melakukannya, hehe."

"Iya, tuan."

"Sekarang.. Dimana tenda medis..?"

* * *

Tenda Medis, dibelakang garis pertahanan Genin

"Lagi-lagi melakukan hal yang bodoh.." rutuk Sakura ke suaminya yang mengalami sedikit luka bakar di sekitar lengan kanannya. Sakura sibuk membalutnya dengan perban putih yang ia akan lilit menjadi tiga lapis.

"Oy oy, sekarang apa maksudnya jika menyuruh 20 ANBU dan menaruh Genin jadi garis pertahanan. Mereka tidak akan berhasil, Sakura! Sedangkan jumlah mereka di pihak musuh sekitar 100 lebih! Bagaimana jika para Genin yang kurang terampil bisa terbunuh begitu saja... Ow-!"

Naruto merasakan kesakitan dilengannya ketika Sakura memberikan Alkohol. Konsentrasinya cukup kuat untuk membuatnya terasa seperti dituruk jarum.

"Jangan banyak omong bisa? Mendengar ocehanmu saja sudah membuatku lelah." Sakura kembali mencerami suaminya.

"Siapa aku?" tanya Naruto.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage terbodoh sejak Yondaime Hokage memimpin." jawabnya mengejek. Ia kembali membalutnya.

"Hei! Yang benar Hokage terheba- Ow!"

Sakura mengikat paksakan kain perbannya. "Ya, yang paling bodoh dan ceroboh dari yang pernah ada." tambahnya saat tertawa sedikit.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oh ayolah, Sakura. Bukan ini alasan aku naik jadi Hokage. Kau tahu kita sudah membicarakannya ratusan kali. Aku. Hokage. Dan tugasku. Melindungi desa. Titik dan tidak ada lagi koma."

Sakura berjalan menjauh dan memberikan Naruto segelas air. "Dan aku tahu batasanmu, jadi biarkan saja dulu yang lain berjuang, baru kau boleh tunjukkan seberapa kuat kau." katanya pelan. Sakura benar-benar bisa membuat suasana semakin tenang, meskipun seberapa keras kepalanya suaminya.

"Ah, terima kasih." Naruto meminumnya perlahan. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai seseorang mati untukku. Tidak bahkan jika nanti ujungnya akan seperti Neji."

* * *

Sunagakure

"Grr.. Itachi!" Sasuke menusuknya dengan pedang Totsuka dari Susanoo-nya.

Bukan Genjutsu, bukan juga ilusi, Itachi membiarkan adiknya menusukkan pedang Totsukanya tepat ke perutnya. Dan saat itu juga, Itachi mulai kehilangan kontrol akan tubuhnya. Pelindung Yata miliknya sudah terlepas, dan sudah tidak ada lagi alat bertahan untuknya.

"Bagus..kau jauh lebih hebat memang. Tidak..lebih baik." kata Itachi tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi kau berbicara ngawur, kak." Sasuke termenung sedikit. "Aku masih yang seperti ini memang, tidak ada yang beda denganku. Kalau mau memuji, puji saja Naruto. Dia selalu satu milimeter diatasku dan dia lebih pantas bisa dibilang lebih baik."

Itachi menggeleng. "Memiliki emosi yang yang bisa dikontrol baik, dia tidak bisa dibilang sebaikmu. Aku bisa menyebutkan bahwa kau cukup berani kembali ke Konoha setelah serangkaian perbuatan kriminalmu dengan pengendaliku, heh."

"Tidak juga, kalau bukan karena Naruto sendiri, aku mungkin tidak akan kembali ke Konoha." kata Sasuke yang menunduk tertegun.

"Kalau begitu, kau punya tujuan lagi kan, sekarang?"

Sasuke tertunduk dan semakin tertunduk. Ia mengingat seberapa lucunya Tagaku dan seberapa manis, cantik, dan baiknya Karin. Mereka memang tujuan baru Sasuke. Sasuke mencintai mereka, selayaknya cinta ayah dan suami.

Lalu ada Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi masih menunggu mereka. Bakal keponakannya pasti sangat ingin tahu siapa pamannya.

"Ya."

Itachi tersenyum sekali lagi untuk terakhir kalinya. "Aku senang mendengarnya, karena meskipun tujuanmu akan berubah, aku akan tetap menyayangimu, Sasuke."

Tubuh Itachi mulai terdekomposisi dan arwahnya menyala sesaat ia terbang entah kenapa. Selalu kata-kata itu menjadi yang terakhirnya.

"Masih belum berakhir.. Ayah dan Ibu masih disini. Aku berharap, mereka tidak akan kerepotan menahan mereka." Sasuke mematikan Susanoonya dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya. Mungkin pilihan pertama akan lebih baik, Suigetsu.

* * *

Suatu tempat di Hi no Kuni.

"Heh, Hyuuga yang aku tahu seharusnya lebih dari ekspektasiku. Taijutsu, mereka seharusnya luar biasa seperti yang pernah diceritakan." katanya Yougan saat menatap tubuh Hinata yang tergeletak lemah. Padahal Hinata memang sudah mencoba sekuat tenaga.

"Dan Inuzuka, sungguh menggelikan. Tidak dengan Nin-ken milikmu, kau memang sudah payah." kata si tukang Henge. Yougan memang senang mengejek, seperti sifatnya memang.

Suara berat yang seperti menantangnya, memberinya sebuah ancaman. "Berhenti mengejek mereka bisa? Kau baru saja mengejek Hyuuga."

Yougan tidak kaget dengan suaranya. Karena suara itu yang cukup membantunya. "Heh, kau sudah mati. Lebih baik diam. Biarkan saja yang hidup berkomentar, sesukanya."

Sosok itu hanya menjauhkan tatapannya dari Yougan dan Kazan yang berada dibelakangnya harus berjalan menjauh. "Heh, tidak lucu, Hyuuga. Jangan memalingkan wajahmu dariku. Mana kebanggaan itu yang selalu ada diri mereka masing-masing?"

Dan sosok itu tidak lain adalah Hyuuga Neji. Hyuuga Neji yang mati ketika perang kemarin. Hyuuga Neji yang duli adalah sepupu dari Hinata. Neji yang kini hanya bisa memberikannya tatapan yang memiliki keinginan membunuh Yougan, meskipun ia tidak bisa.

"Kau mengetahuinya nanti, mungkin tidak sekarang."

Neji lalu berjalan menjauh, meskipun tidak jauh dari Yougan. Yougan hanya bisa menggercak lidahnya dan berjalan menjauh. "Hm, aku ingin tahu kalau begitu." ia mendelik dengan aura hitam disekitar, entah itu sesuatu yang mengerikan atau apa.

"Ayo pergi, aku butuh bayaran."

Kazan tidak bisa bilang apa-apa mengenai muridnya yang mata duitan. Tapi apa mau dikata, nasi sudah jadi bubur.

* * *

**Ah, akhirnya balik lagi. Jadi suprisingly, author gak mati. So, bagaimana? Anti klimatik? Semakin gaje? Ya emang udah mentok sampe sini, karena akhirnya kebayang buat berikutnya. Jadi tinggal Fugaku dan Mikoto vs. Sasuke, Suigetsu dan Juugo. Baru kita lanjut ke perang sebenarnya.**

**Niatnya mau dibarengin sama setengah dan setengah sekalian, tapi ternyata ada urusan yang parah banget buat author. Author mau dioperasi.. Huekkkk, author harap kalian gak kecewa karena fanfic ini hiatus lagi karena demikian. Pantengin aja, fic ini gak akan discontinue kok.**

**Mokujouheki (Wooden Wall)**

**Mokuton: Senju (Wood Release: Thousand Hands)**

**Alamak, terlalu banyak review yang pengen dibalas! Tapi banyak banget. Tapi makasih, lhoo! Kalian benar-benar membangkitkan semangat author. Banyak yang expect scene fight? Next time antara Anbu vs Edo Tensei. Review lagi! Karena author tidak bisa hidup tanpa review! Yang fav, foll, silahkan review juga!**

**Im out!**


End file.
